


Ketchum's Girls

by sheltie1987



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 191
Words: 246,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This just like Brainy Girls, but Pokemon style. Ash is the main character in this and he will be paired up with all girls from the Pokemon universe. Most will be from the anime, but I may sneak in some others from other media if I feel like it. Like in HBG there are more girls in this then I list in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some author notes in certain chaps that won't make sense. The reason is because I've posted this before on other sites and they are from that. I will try to take them down for this one.

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

**A/N: This is a whole new series that is based on my Brainy Girl series, but it will be Pokémon and Ash Ketchum will be the central character. And this one will have all M stories unlike HBG. I’ll still warn you before the beginning if the story will be an M and other warnings if needed.**

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 1: May**

 

May sighed as she rested on the bunk beds the Pokémon Center provided. She and her friends, Ash, Brock, and her little brother Max had finally made it to the Center after trekking such a long way. It was nice to rest on a soft mattress rather than the hard ground. Besides, their Pokémon needed a good rest too. She had no idea where Brock and Max was, but knew that Ash was still in the Center. She just turned to look out the window when she felt a pair of hands cup her breasts. She froze.

 

“Easy May, it’s just me” Ash said softly.

 

May relaxed as Ash played with her breasts through her shirt.

 

“Ash we can’t, Brock and Max can come back any minute” May said.

 

“Don’t worry May, Brock is keeping Max occupied” Ash said.

 

May turned around to look at her friend and lover. She and Ash have been having a sexual relationship for a few months now. She enjoyed how Ash took her and she loved having his cock inside her too. Ash was a caring lover when you wanted him to be and when you wanted a serious fucking he’d give it to you.

 

Ash leaned in kissing May heatedly. May responded by kissing back with the same intensity. Their kissing soon turned into groping one another. Their hands roamed all over each other’s bodies. They knew what the other liked so they didn’t linger in some spots like they did in others.

 

May pulled Ash to her bed and they fell onto it. Their kissing became more intense and soon clothes were being tossed. Ash was in his underwear and May in her bra and panties.

 

Ash took off May’s bra and took off May’s panties with his teeth. As he made his way back up May he kissed her feet, thighs, stomach, breasts, neck, then her lips. May sighed as Ash did this. She in return pulled off Ash’s underwear removing the last bit of clothing that halted their interaction.

 

Ash was hard and ready to go, but May wanted it in her mouth before he shoved it into her pussy. She got on her knees and licked Ash’s cock. Ash groaned as he felt May’s talent tongue get to work. May knew just what to do get Ash to come. May was lathering Ash’s cock with her tongue before taking it into her mouth. She remembered the first time she did this and she gagged since Ash’s cock was so big and thick. She learned how to get around this problem and now can deep-throat like a pro.

 

As May bobbed her head up and down the length of Ash’s cock he held her head caressing her hair and face.

 

“Yes May, god yes” Ash hissed.

 

May sped up her movement and used one of her hands to cup Ash’s balls. She heard him grunt and knew he was close to coming. But before she could get him off Ash pulled her off him. She looked up at Ash with a look of confusion.

 

“As much as I want to come in your mouth May I’d rather come inside of you” Ash said.

 

May became quite wet from this. She loved it when Ash came inside of her. They rarely ever used a condom since they hated the feel of latex or rubber between them. But she was on the pill so that helped them a bit.

 

Ash pulled May up and kissed her then pushed her onto the bed. He got down on his knees and began licking May out. May moaned as she felt Ash’s tongue in her. She loved Ash doing this to her. It first freaked her out and thought it was disgusting, but soon she loved it and asked for it whenever they had time.

 

Ash loved the taste of May, he couldn’t get enough. He licked, sucked, and probed May’s pussy to his heart’s content. He felt May’s inner walls constrict and his mouth was flooded with juices. He drank up as much as he could, but still there was a bit dripping from his chin. He climbed up and kissed May again. May tasted herself and she savored the taste.

 

Soon Ash plunged his cock into May making her gasp. Ash always marveled at how tight May was even after how many times they’ve done it. May seemed to be one of those girls that can keep her pussy tight.

 

Ash pulled out then plunged back in. He soon got into a rhythm with May moving her hips to keep up. Her arms were wrapped around Ash’s neck with her legs wrapped around Ash’s waist to push him deeper into her.

 

“Oh god Ash, fuck me” May moaned.

 

Ash complied and began pumping in and out of May faster and harder. This made May moan louder. Ash dipped his head and began ravishing May’s breasts. May’s breasts were a size C and May loved Ash’s attention to them.

 

“Yes Ash, lick my breasts lick them” May groaned.

 

Ash knew he was close to coming.

 

“I’m close to coming May” he grunted.

 

“Come inside me Ash, please I need it” May panted.

 

Ash felt his balls tighten and soon May’s pussy was flooded with Ash’s warm seed. May sighed as she was filled.

 

“Thank you Ash” May said.

 

“My pleasure May” Ash said with a smirk.

 

May rolled her eyes and then fell asleep.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s the end of my first one. I hope that you like it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Misty

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Here’s story number two. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 2: Misty**

 

Misty sighed, it was a rainy day in Cerulean City, which also meant there wouldn’t be many challengers to the gym today. These days made her quite bored and she usually settled and watched TV. But today not even the idiot box could hold her attention. She was itching for something to do. A knock the door made her jump.

 

“Who would be out in this rainstorm?” she wondered out loud.

 

When she got to the door and opened it she found a soak and wet Ash Ketchum.

 

“Ash!”

 

“Hey Misty” Ash greeted with a smile.

 

“Come on, lets get you inside before you catch a cold” Misty said guiding her friend inside.

 

Ash followed Misty in.

 

“What are you doing here?” Misty asked.

 

“I was in the neighborhood and decided to visit” Ash said.

 

“Well I am glad you came to visit, but you’re totally soaked” Misty said.

 

“Well then, you better warm me up” Ash said smirking.

 

Misty saw that glint in Ash’s eyes and felt herself get turned on. It had been a long time since she had fucked anyone. Mainly because she had her gym duties to do and that kept her busy. But that didn’t take away her need for sex. She and Ash had been lovers since they traveled through Jhoto.

 

“Well then come with me and I’ll get you warm in no time” Misty said in a seductive voice.

 

She led Ash to her room and locked her door. No way she was going to let her sisters come barging in and stealing what was hers. She turned around and found Ash already shucking off his wet clothes. He had a nice build with well defined muscles. Soon he was left with just his boxers on. Misty stripped off her clothes quickly, though she had no panties or bra on.

 

“No bra or panties, what kind of gym are you running here?” Ash asked with a tsking sound.

 

“Whatever gym you want it to be Ash” Misty said saucily.

 

Ash pulled Misty into a tight embrace and kissed her. They kissed with passion and Ash used his hands and played with Misty’s small breasts. He tweaked her nipples making them to harden into small pebbles. Misty moaned into Ash’s mouth. He always knew how to tweak her just right. She pulled Ash’s boxers down and stroked Ash’s harden cock.

 

“I’ve missed this beast” Misty purred.

 

“He’s missed you too Mist” Ash said.

 

Before Misty knew it she was slammed to the wall and pushed up. Ash aimed his cock and dropped her on it. Misty howled in pain since it had been a long time since anything had entered her pussy. Sure she had a few dildos, but those paled in comparison to Ash’s cock. Ash waited for Misty to settle then he began pumping away. Misty wrapped her legs around Ash’s waist and did what she could to help Ash by grinding her hips and gyrating.

 

“That’s it Mist, god I missed this” Ash groaned.

 

“Really, what about that slut May you fuck now?” Misty asked panting.

 

“She’s great, but you’ll always be my first Mist” Ash said.

 

Misty had tears in her eyes, but a moan of pleasure broke the moment.

 

“Oh Ash, you feel so good in me” she moaned.

 

“So tight, damn girl when was the last time you were fucked?” Ash asked through gritted teeth.

 

“Been so long, oh god Ash” Misty moaned.

 

Ash pumped away feeling every muscle in Misty’s cunt gripping him. He loved Misty’s pussy since it was his first one he’d ever had. Misty may not have the biggest rack, that belong to May, but she was a fucking horny bitch once you turned her on. She couldn’t get enough.

 

“Yes Ash, fuck me, fuck me hard I need this!” Misty shouted.

 

Ash quicken his pace and soon he felt his balls tighten.

 

“I’m going to come!” he shouted.

 

“Yes Ash, spray me, it’s been so long since I’ve had your seed in me” Misty moaned.

 

Ash came and Misty sighed as she felt her insides get drenched with Ash’s seed. Ash moved so Misty was on the bed with him on top of her. Both were sweating. Ash had pulled out of Misty though she mewed in protest.

 

“That was amazing Ash” Misty commented.

 

“Yeah it was” Ash said wiping the sweat from his brow.

 

They positioned themselves so they were lying next to one another. They were making out as Misty’s hand worked her magic to get Ash hard again. She was jacking him off slowly so he wouldn’t come too soon.

 

“You’re too good at that” Ash commented between kisses.

 

“What can I say, I just love this beast” Misty said as she gripped Ash’s cock tighter.

 

Ash groaned from the action.

 

“Ready for round two?” Misty asked as she raised her leg up revealing her wet pussy.

 

Ash said nothing and rolled Misty over and sheathed himself inside Misty once more. Misty moaned loudly. She was so glad the walls of her room were thick. Ash began to pump in and out of Misty with intensity. Misty had a hard time keeping up.

 

“Oh Ash, that’s it fuck me hard, fuck me so I can’t walk” Misty urged.

 

Ash shifted so he was on his knees and Misty was lying on her back he then threw Misty’s legs over his shoulders so he had a better angle. He kept his cock in Misty this maneuver and Misty was so lost in the pleasure that she didn’t notice anything until she felt Ash’s cock hit spots that it hadn’t touch before. This brought her orgasm rushing through her. Ash kept pumping away as he felt Misty’s inner walls clench him. He gritted his teeth to stave off his release. He wanted Misty to come one more time before he came.

 

His wish came as he bent his head down to suck on Misty’s sweaty erect nipples. Misty held Ash’s head in places as he worshipped her breasts.

 

“Yes Ash, yes! Suck my tits! Lick them. I love your tongue!” Misty shouted.

 

Ash felt his balls tighten and he slammed into Misty one last time. He released his seed into the quivering girl. Misty had come for the third time just as Ash did and that heighten the experience. She was exhausted.

 

Ash rolled off of Misty panting. He was tired too and needed a good rest. He pulled the covers over the both of them for a good rest before another go.

 

 

**End**


	3. Dawn

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 3: Dawn**

 

Dawn was a complete mess. She was in her first Grand Festival and the nerves were getting to her. Her two friends, Ash and Brock saw this and did their best to calm her. But nothing worked, not even shopping calmed the blue haired coordinator.

 

“Dawn come with me and I’ll help you with your nerves” Ash said gently.

 

Dawn nodded. She was willing to try anything right now so she wouldn’t mess up on stage. She followed Ash to a secluded alleyway.

 

“So, um Ash, what is it you can do to help me?” Dawn asked.

 

She felt a pair of lips touch hers and a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She was completely shocked by this and didn’t know how to respond.

 

“Relax Dawn, let me take care of you” Ash whispered in her ear.

 

Dawn just nodded. She trusted Ash completely.

 

She felt one of Ash’s hand travel under her skirt and he yanked down her panties. She was very shocked by this, but before she could protest Ash’s hand began playing with her pussy. Now she wasn’t new to this, but having someone else playing with her private area was most exhilarating and a bit frightening. She was doing her best not to moan too loud since she didn’t want to be caught. She bit her lip at times to stop a moan from escaping.

 

Ash seemed to know what he was doing and his calloused hand made it even more enjoyable than her smooth one. Dawn knew she was close to coming.

 

“Ash, Ash, I going to come” she whispered desperately.

 

“That’s it Dawn, come for me” Ash said huskily.

 

Dawn came and slumped slightly. That was strongest orgasm she had ever had. If it wasn’t for Ash’s other arm holding her up she have collapsed to the ground.

 

“How do you feel Dawn?” Ash asked.

 

“I feel good Ash” Dawn responded.

 

“Want to feel even better?” Ash asked.

 

Dawn nodded.

 

Ash removed his arm around Dawn and undid his belt and then shimmied out of his pants and boxers. Dawn could only stare at the first male cock she’d ever laid eyes on. Ash’s cock was big and thick and she worried what he was going to do with it.

 

“On your knees Dawn” Ash commanded.

 

Dawn nervously obeyed she got on her knees until she was eye level with Ash’s cock.

 

“Open your mouth Dawn” Ash commanded.

 

Dawn did as she was told and soon Ash pushed his cock into Dawn’s open mouth. Dawn’s tongue snaked around the foreign object to taste it. Ash moaned and that made Dawn pull back.

 

“D-d-did I do something wrong?” she asked worriedly.

 

“No Dawn, keep doing that” Ash said.

 

Dawn moved and got Ash’s cock got back in her mouth and began to move her tongue around Ash’s cock. She liked the taste. Soon Ash began to slowly pump his cock in and out of Dawn’s mouth.

 

“That’s it Dawn, damn you’re good at this for a rookie” Ash moaned.

 

Dawn was pleased by the compliment and redoubled her efforts.

 

Ash was grunting lowly and soon he gave a short grunt and Dawn’s mouth was filled with a strange liquid. It tasted salty, but not unpleasant. She swirled it in her mouth mentally debating whether to spit it out or swallow it. She decided to swallow it since it didn’t seem harmful.

 

“That was wonderful Dawn” Ash said pulling his friend up.

 

“Thanks Ash” Dawn said blushing.

 

“Are you ready?” Ash asked.

 

Dawn nodded. She knew what Ash meant though she was a bit scared at what was about happen. Ash’s thing was so big. She didn’t think it would fit in her.

 

Spread your legs a little more” Ash said.

 

Dawn did as she was told and spread her legs a bit more and she felt a draft. She shivered. But that didn’t last as Ash moved in closer. He kissed her hard as he shoved into her virgin hole. He broke through her barrier. Dawn wanted to scream in pain, but with Ash’s mouth over hers she couldn’t. Soon the pain subsided and Ash seemed to know this as he slowly pulled out. Dawn whined at the action. But Ash thrusted back in making Dawn moan in return.

 

Ash had Dawn pushed up against the wall with only her dress keeping her from getting scratches from the stone. Dawn had her arms around Ash’s neck holding him close and had her legs wrapped around Ash’s waist trying to push him in deeper. Ash kept pumping in and out of Dawn as he kissed her face, neck and ears. Dawn was moaning as she relished the new sensations coursing through her. Never had she felt anything like this. It was so much better than any contest she had ever been in. With Ash peppering kisses all over her she felt loved.

 

She soon felt another orgasm well up within her and she gripped Ash’s neck as it came. Ash kissed her hard to stop any sounds escaping her mouth. He swallowed a loud, long moan from the coordinator. He felt her tight inner walls clutch him and he had to stop so he wouldn’t come so soon. He wanted this to last. He loved a tight pussy.

 

Ash began pumping again and Dawn was building another orgasm. This continued for several minutes until Ash knew he could hold back his orgasm.

 

“I’m going to come Dawn, where do you want it?” he asked.

 

“In me please Ash, I want to feel it” Dawn begged.

 

Ash just nodded and quicken his pace and soon came. Dawn came again for the umpteenth time. Both were sweaty and tired. Ash pulled out of Dawn, which made her whine in protest.

 

Soon they were dressed again and straighten out their clothes.

 

“Feel better?” Ash asked.

 

“100%” Dawn said with a smile.

 

 

**End**


	4. Zoey

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 4: Zoey**

 

Zoey was frustrated. She had just lost a contest and she was mentally berating herself for all the small mistakes she had made.

 

“I should be better than this” she muttered to herself.

 

She was so wrapped up with her thoughts that she didn’t know someone was coming up behind her. She was spun around and slammed onto the table. She saw stars, but wasn’t knocked out.

 

“You need to some TLC lady” the attacker said.

 

Zoey froze. She didn’t know what to do. Soon she felt her clothes being stripped from her body. She tried to fight back, but it was no use. Her attacker was stronger than her. Once she was completely naked she felt two fingers enter her roughly. She winced in pain at the intrusion. But her body began to react to the actions. Her hips were moving up and down with the violently pumping fingers and she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. She moaned loudly when she felt her attacker’s mouth latched onto her nipple. This triggered her orgasm.

 

Her attacker took his fingers out of her and licked them clean.

 

“You taste good” he commented.

 

Zoey was panting from her orgasm, but had no time to rest when she heard a zipper.

 

 _Oh god, please don’t_ she thought.

 

Soon she was filled to the brim. She screamed loudly as she was stretched.

 

“Damn bitch, you’re so tight” her attacker hissed.

 

Soon he began to pound away at Zoey and all she could do was lock her legs around his waist to hold on for dear life. The table shifted and rattled, but still stayed up. In the back of her mind in a small corner Zoey was amazed how sturdy the table was.

 

She had come several times by now. Her body was coated with sweat and saliva from her attacker licking her nipples and breasts. She had no idea how much longer she could last. That’s when she felt him release his seed into her. She sighed at the warmth that it brought.

 

“That was great” he said.

 

“It sure was, Ash” Zoey said smiling for the first time.

 

“So you figured it out, I was hoping to leave you confused and satisfied” Ash said frowning.

 

“Oh Ash, I knew it was you by your cock” Zoey said as she caressed Ash’s now limp cock.

 

“How?” Ash asked.

 

“Ash, we’ve been fucking each other for a while now. I’d know that cock anywhere” Zoey said smiling.

 

Ash smiled.

 

“Well my first plan was to fuck you then leave, but since that blew up in my face why don’t we continue” he said.

 

“I am game” Zoey said happily.

 

She got off the table and took Ash’s limp cock and took it into her mouth. She sucked, licked and lavished Ash’s cock. She loved tasting herself on Ash. It made her wet. Soon she felt Ash’s cock grow and she picked up her tempo. Once fully hard She got up smiling.

 

“You’re a fucking tease you know that” Ash said.

 

“Yeah, but you love to fuck this tease” Zoey said smirking.

 

Ash grinned and lifted Zoey off her feet and pressed her against the door. He slammed his cock into her again and this time Zoey gasped.

 

“Oh, this feels so good” Zoey moaned.

 

“It gets better” Ash whispered in her ear.

 

He pulls back and then slams back into Zoey. He keeps up this assault with Zoey clawing his back. She is mewling and whining with every hard thrust.

 

“Oh god Ash, pound me! Fucking pound me!” Zoey shouted.

 

Ash increased his intensity and slammed into Zoey harder and harder. The door rattled from the action and Zoey feared it my bow from the force. But Ash didn’t seem to care. He was fucking the tightest pussy he’s ever had.

 

“Fuck Zoe, I love your pussy” he hissed.

 

“And I love your cock. No guy I’ve fucked has a cock as big as yours” Zoey said in a whining tone.

 

Soon they both came. They were on the ground panting.

 

“Damn, I don’t think I can walk” Zoey said feeling that her legs were numb.

 

“I can carry you if you want” Ash offered.

 

“No way, you’re way of carrying me is with your cock buried in me” Zoey said.

 

“You haven’t complained about it before” Ash said smirking.

 

Zoey shook her head.

 

“No I haven’t” she said.

 

“Come on, we better get going. The others are waiting” Ash said getting up.

 

Zoey nodded and with some help from Ash she got up and they both dressed. They exited from the dressing room to go find their friends.

 

“Feel better?” Ash asked.

 

“Yeah, I do” Zoey said with a smile.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Bianca

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this Bianca is from the Pokémon Heroes movie. Just to let you know.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 5: Bianca**

 

Bianca sat in her room sketching. She looked out the window and smiled. It was a beautiful day in Altomare. That’s when she felt someone part her legs. She stiffen then looked down. She smiled and got back to work. She felt hand playing with her panties and she knew he could feel her getting wet. Soon the playing got more aggressive and her panties were ripped off.

 

She winced a bit in pain from the action. But that didn’t as long as she felt fingers probing her exposed cunt. She felt the fingers touching, rubbing, and stroking. But they were teasing her and this was annoying her. She thrusted her hips trying to let the person know what she wanted. She heard them chuckling, which annoyed her even more. But before she could express this annoyance she felt two fingers thrust inside her. She gasped, but soon was moving her hips in time with the fingers.

 

She was panting as she neared her orgasm. That’s when the fingers were taken out and she was angry. She was so close. But her anger evaporated quickly when a tongue replaced the fingers. She gasped aloud this time and abandoned her work as she moved her hands to hold the person’s head in place. She wasn’t going to be denied again. She soon came and saw stars.

 

The person crawled from under the table with a smile on his face as he licked his lips.

 

“How’s that?” he asked.

 

“Amazing, but I think it’s my turn now” Bianca said with a purr.

 

She got up and pushed him onto the bed. She quickly closed her window and drew the blind so no one would see them. She crawled onto the bed and unbuckled his pants. She used her teeth to pull the zipper down. She pulled his pants off then his underwear. She drooled at the sight before her. His cock was standing at attention, ready for her. She wasted no time and dove at him. She engulfed his cock in her mouth in one move without her gagging. She began bobbing her head up and down licking and sucking all the way.

 

He gritted his teeth as he laid both his hands on Bianca’s head. He gripped her hair and helped with her bobbing. He thrusts his hips to increase his pleasure.

 

“Fuck, you sure know how to suck cock” He groaned.

 

Bianca doesn’t say a thing, but just keeps on going. She loves the compliment, but she wants his seed more. Soon she hears him grunt loudly and her mouth is flooded with her reward. She swirls it around in her mouth before swallowing.

 

“Mmmm, I love your cum” she purred.

 

He is panting and grabs Bianca pulling her up. He kiss her hard on the mouth. They make out for a bit. And soon the rest of their clothes are gone. He is squeezing and caressing Bianca’s B sized breasts making her moan.

 

“Oh god, squeeze them please” she pleads.

 

He dips his head down and takes a nipple in his mouth making Bianca gasp once again.

 

“Oh god” she moans.

 

As this was going on his cock is hard again and he lines up and thrusts in with one movement. Bianca gives out a loud throaty moan as he bottoms out in her. Soon he is thrusting in and out of Bianca in a steady time.

 

“Fuck me, enough of this slow shit. I want you to fuck me raw” Bianca demands.

 

He nods and begins to fuck Bianca with hard and vicious thrusts. Bianca is yelping, screaming, moaning, and shouting. Bianca loved to be fucked roughly. It turned her on to be taken harshly.

 

“Yes, pound me! Pound me to the core!” Bianca shouted.

 

He increase his thrusting and soon he was going at full force. Bianca had already came a couple times by now, but she was building up to her big finale. As was he. With one final thrust they came together.

 

“Damn, you can wear a guy out” he said panting.

 

“Oh Ash, you say that every time and yet you’ll be ready for another round in ten minutes” Bianca said giggling.

 

Ash just sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. He didn’t mind the rough fucking he does for Bianca. He enjoyed it.

 

“So what brought this on?” Bianca asked.

 

“What, do I have to have a reason to be horny?” Ash asked.

 

“No” Bianca said shaking her head.

 

They cuddled with one another as they regained their strength.

 

“I love you Bianca” Ash said.

 

“I love you too Ash” Bianca said.

 

They kissed before falling asleep in one another’s arms.

 

 

**End**


	6. Nurse Joy

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 6: Nurse Joy**

 

It was late one night at the Pokémon Center. Everyone was asleep except for Ash since he awoke in need of a glass of water. He had gotten his water and was heading back to his room when he heard a sound. He stopped and strained his ears to listen. It sounded like creaking. Being a curious person he decided to check it out. It might be a burglar. He crept along until he found it was coming from Nurse Joy’s room. He thought it was odd hearing the noise coming from Joy’s room, but shrugged.

 

Ash opened the door to see a sight he’ll never forget.

 

There on the bed was Nurse Joy, but she was completely naked. Her light skin stood out in the darkness. Ash could see that Joy had a hand on her private area and the other groping one of her C close to D sized breasts. She was moaning and panting.

 

Ash was totally shocked and turned on. He felt his pants tighten. He tried to fight the urge to whip it out and jack off since it wouldn’t be right. But he couldn’t help himself. He took off his pants and began to slowly jack off as watched the sight in front of him.

 

Joy was lost in her own pleasure unaware that she had an audience. She was close to coming and she needed it. How she wished she had a cock in her now. It had been so long since she had a good fucking. Her Center wasn’t on a well traveled road and it got lonely. She felt her released and sighed as it washed over her. She turned and saw that trainer that came in earlier. She was quite embarrassed until she was what he was doing. He was jacking off and by the looks of it he had a nicely sized cock. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be as bad as she thought.

 

Ash was close to coming when he heard a new sound. He stopped what he was doing and saw Nurse Joy looking at him. He soon felt very embarrassed. He tried to pull up his pants.

 

“Don’t” Joy said.

 

Ash stopped.

 

“Why don’t you come over here, I think I can help you with your problem” Joy said.

 

Ash gulped. He didn’t know if this was a trick, but he decided to take a chance. He closed the door and moved towards the bed. Once on the bed Joy pulled Ash’s shirt off and began caressing his tanned body.

 

“My, you have a nice body” Joy commented in a breathy tone.

 

Ash blushed.

 

Joy then pulled Ash into a kiss and swirled her tongue. Ash wasn’t new to kissing and knew what to do. He kissed Joy back and soon the kissing got more intense. Ash’s hands decided to do some exploring since it felt right to do. His hands moved to Joy’s breasts and began to squeeze and rub them. Joy moaned at the feel of someone else’s hands on her. It was exhilarating.

 

She moved her hands down and began jerking Ash’s cock, which made him gasp.

 

“My, you are a lovely specimen” she commented in the same breathy tone.

 

Wasting no time Joy positioned Ash’s cock and pushed him into her. She gasped at once again being filled. Ash marveled at how wet and tight Joy was. He loved it. But he still had no clue what to do since he was a novice when it came to sex. So Joy instructed him and Ash was a quick study. He pumped in and out of Joy with her instructing him to go faster and harder. Ash obeyed and pounded the Pokémon nurse with all of his might.

 

They fucked for a while until Ash felt the familiar feeling. He knew he was about come.

 

“I’m going to come” he warned.

 

“Come inside me please, I haven’t had come in me for so long” Joy begged.

 

Ash came and Joy felt the warm seed enter her. She sighed as she silently rejoiced in having cum inside her again. Ash was tired, but he was far from done. He was a teenage boy after all. Joy knew this too. She pulled out of Ash, which made him groan a bit from the loss of the warm wet feeling.

 

“Don’t worry, we have all night” Joy said.

 

Before Ash could say a thing Joy got down and took his limp cock and placed it in her mouth. Ash was confused as to what she was doing, but that didn’t last as Joy got to work. Ash began groaning and moaning as he placed his hands on the back of Joy’s head caressing her pink hair. Joy was enjoying giving the trainer a blowjob. She bobbed her head up and down as she swirled her tongue around. She felt him harden in her mouth and she loved it. She also loved the taste of her juices on his cock. It tasted exquisite.

 

Ash couldn’t hold back and without warning he came. Joy was shocked, but swallowed all she could of Ash’s come. She was surprised at how much the boy came and wondered if the boy took care of his needs often enough. She had some cum dripping of her chin when she released Ash’s cock. She wiped the leftover cum from his chin and wherever it fell.

 

Later Joy taught Ash how to lick a pussy. She gave him great instructions as Ash licked her cunt. Joy was withering as she moaned out commands. Soon she came and the warm pussy juice flooded Ash’s face. He liked the taste of it and wondered in every girl tasted different or the same. He crawled up to Joy and they kissed. She enjoyed licking her juices off Ash’s face. That’s when she noticed he was hard again.

 

“Ready for another round?” Joy asked.

 

Ash nodded.

 

“Well then, go for it” Joy said spreading her legs.

 

Ash aimed his cock in and pushed in. He heard Joy sigh and he soon got to work. He pumped in and out of Joy enjoying it this time. And it seemed Joy was have a good time too. They came together this time and were both exhausted. But Ash knew he had to get back to his own bed. With a final kiss he left her.

 

/Scene Break/

 

The next morning Ash and his friends left. They waved Joy goodbye. Ash lingered and they kissed one last time. Joy went back inside and decided to call some relatives to spread some interesting news.

 

 

**End**


	7. Officer Jenny

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 7: Officer Jenny**

 

Ash couldn’t believe it, he got separated from his friends. Now he was in the police station. He was nabbed by Officer Jenny when she saw him wandering. Thankfully she believed his tale and led him to the station so he could rest. Now here he was bored as hell. There wasn’t anyone else in the station except for him and Jenny.

 

“You bored?” Jenny asked from her desk.

 

“Yeah” Ash answered.

 

“Sorry, but I am the only one on duty because of budget cuts” Jenny said.

 

Ash then smirked.

 

“I think I know of something to help pass the time” he suggested.

 

“Really, what is it?” Jenny asked.

 

Ash got up and went to Jenny’s desk. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a deep kiss. Jenny was shocked by the action, but soon melted into the kiss. She hadn’t had any sex for a while and this trainer might be able to relieve some stress she had. Soon the kissing got more passionate. Ash broke away first.

 

“Any place we can do this with a bit of privacy?” he asked.

 

“We have an interrogation room” Jenny offered.

 

“That will do” Ash said.

 

Jenny led into the room and Ash saw that it wasn’t much. A wooden table sat in the middle of a small room with four chairs. There was a big two-way mirror on the wall. Ash closed the door then attacked Jenny again. This time with more aggression. Jenny was surprised, but returned what she got. It didn’t take long for them to be out of their clothes. Ash was cupping and Jenny’s D sized breasts in his hands as she was jerking him off. Ash then bent his head down and began to lick and suck Jenny’s nipples.

 

“Oh god” Jenny moaned.

 

Ash left one hand to play with Jenny’s other nipple while his other hand moved down to Jenny’s pussy. He played with the little hair that was there before striking his target. He wasted no time and shoved three fingers into Jenny’s tight cunt.

 

“Fuck” Jenny shouted as she felt the three fingers penetrate her.

 

Ash thrusted his fingers in and out of Jenny harshly making the officer grip his shoulders tightly just so she could stay standing. She was very tight Ash noticed and wondered when was the last time she had be fucked. But he figured he remedy that quite quickly.

 

Jenny was close to coming. She just knew it. But just before she was able to reach her peak Ash pulled his fingers out.

 

“What are you doing? I was about to come” she asked angrily.

 

Ash just smirked and shoved his cock into her. Jenny’s mouth formed an O. Ash didn’t bother letting Jenny get adjusted and pulled back then slammed into her. He pounded the officer harshly and Jenny could do nothing, but take it. She was now sitting on the table as Ash viciously pounded her.

 

“Oh fucking god!” Jenny screamed.

 

Ash redoubled his efforts and soon Jenny was coming. She came hard, which made her slump forward. Ash stopped and waited for her to recover. When she did she was weak.

 

“Damn, I haven’t had a fucking like that in years” she said gasping.

 

“Ready for round two?” Ash asked smirking.

 

Jenny’s eyes widen with panic.

 

Ash began pounding away again without a care and Jenny was back to screaming. This went on for several times. Jenny would black out from an orgasm and Ash would wait for her to come round only to fuck her again. After the fifth time Jenny was very tired and weak. Her whole body was a quivering mess. She was covered in sweat and her voice was hoarse. It was at this time Ash decided to take pity on the officer.

 

He fucked her slowly this time wanting this time to last. He knew he was close to coming and want to draw it out as long as he could.

 

Jenny liked this change of pace and enjoyed it. She was able to feel Ash’s cock more with the slower thrusts and She was amazed that this young man had such a monster of a cock. Not to mention he had the stamina of a million Tauros. It simply amazed. She felt him speed up slightly and she hoped he wouldn’t fucked violently again.

 

Ash bet down and lavished Jenny’s sweat covered breasts. He licked, sucked and bit at them. This only increased Jenny’s pleasure. She was now a moaning mess as she laid on the wooden table being fucked.

 

Ash felt his orgasm approaching.

 

“I’m going to come soon, where do you want it?” he whispered into her ear.

 

“In me please, I haven’t had any cum in me for so long” Jenny moaned.

 

“As you wish” Ash said.

 

Ash kept up his pace and soon he flooded Jenny’s cunt with his seed. Jenny moaned with satisfaction of being filled. It was a sensation she had missed.

 

When Ash pulled out Jenny was still lying on the table. His cum was dripping out of her well-fucked cunt.

 

“Aren’t you a sight” Ash commented.

 

Jenny was too tired to say a thing.

 

When Jenny got her strength back they got dressed and headed back to the front of the station. It didn’t take long for Ash’s friends to find and they were relieved that he was alright. They left after saying goodbye to Jenny after thanking her for watching over Ash.

 

Jenny sighed as she got back in her chair. This was a day she would never forget.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Daisy, Violet & Lily

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this has incest in it just to warn you.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 8: Daisy, Violet, & Lily**

 

Ash awoke to see a bountiful pile of flesh around him. On one side of him was Daisy, on the other was Violet, and on top of him was Lily. The three sensation sisters of Cerulean City had decided to celebrate Ash’s victory at the Indigo Plateau. That night was a night full of sex. Ash had fucked each sister multiple times with each girl coming several times. Ash had great stamina and knew how to use it to his advantage.

 

“Morning handsome” Daisy said.

 

Ash turned and smiled then kissed Daisy hard on the mouth.

 

“Morning” he said.

 

“Ugh, could you to quit it. It’s too early” Violet mumbled.

 

Violet wasn’t a morning person at all.

 

“Methinks she needs a wake up call” Daisy whispered into Ash’s ear.

 

Ash smirked and nodded.

 

Daisy gently moved Lily off Ash and off to the side. The two then ganged up on Violet, who was blissfully unaware of her fate. Daisy straddled Violet’s stomach as Ash got down to Violet’s pussy.

 

“Ready?” Ash asked.

 

“Ready” Daisy said.

 

They began their assault. Ash licked Violet’s pussy and Daisy attacked Violet’s super sensitive breasts. Violet awoke instantly and began moaning right a way.

 

“Oh fuck what a way to wake up” she moaned.

 

“Like that baby, it gets better” Daisy said.

 

Violet moaned her answer.

 

Daisy was sucking on one of Violet’s nipples as she was pinching the other one. Ash was probing Violet’s wet pussy with his tongue avoiding her clit.

 

“Fuck Ash, I’m coming” Violet warned.

 

Daisy stopped her doing and turned to Ash.

 

“Stop” she said.

 

Ash did as he was told and Violet groaned since she was so close. Daisy then turned her head back at Ash.

 

“Fuck her Ash, fuck that sweet pussy” she commanded.

 

Ash grinned and moved his cock into position. Once aligned he slammed in making Violet screech. She had come right away. Ash then began pumping in and out of Violet at a somewhat hard pace. Daisy grinned and decided she needed some attention too. So she moved so she was cover her sister’s face with her pussy.

 

“Be a dear and lick my pussy sis” Daisy said.

 

She then felt Violet’s tongue work its magic on her. Violet always had the most talented tongue when it came to licking pussy. The girl just knew how to get your juices flowing and flowing fast.

 

“Fuck, lick me Vi, lick me like the whore I am” Daisy moaned.

 

Ash grinned and moved up slightly so he could cup Daisy’s breasts. He kneaded them and caressed them with care. He pinched her nipples and rolled them. This only enhanced the pleasure Daisy was getting already.

 

“Oh fuck, I’m coming!” Daisy shouted.

 

Violet’s whole face was soon flooded with her sister’s juices. She did her best to lick up what she could, but there a lot.

 

Daisy would’ve fallen on to Lily if she hadn’t grabbed a hold of the headboard. She panting from the orgasm, which was still coursing through since Ash hadn’t let up on his actions on her breasts.

 

Ash was still pumping in and out of Violet when he felt her pussy clench around his cock. He kept pounding away increasing his tempo to make Violet’s orgasm last.

 

Violet was screaming herself hoarse as she came. Thankfully Daisy had yet to move so it sort of muffled her scream. This of course caused Daisy have some mini orgasms from the vibrations of the screaming since it was so near her still sensitive pussy.

 

Ash grunted as he squirted into Violet. Her grip on his cock was too much for him to handle. He slumped slightly panting.

 

Daisy finally removed herself from her sister trying to catch her breath.

 

“Now that was a great way to wake up” Violet commented.

 

“Hell yeah” Daisy said grinning.

 

“I think Vi needs a bit of a clean up” Ash said.

 

Daisy smiled and nodded. Then she and Ash worked in tandem and licked Daisy’s pussy juices off of Violet. Violet purred from the feeling of the two tongues caressing her face lovingly, making sure they got every drop.

 

Once done they all kissed one another.

 

“What say we give Lily the same treatment” Ash suggested.

 

Both girls nodded as they grinned.

 

“But before we do that” Daisy said.

 

She then motion to her sister and the two got down and took turns sucking Ash’s cock and balls. Ash had to stop them since they were close to getting him to come and he didn’t want that. They pouted, but knew he had to do it.

 

Lily, who was a very deep sleeper hadn’t awaken during the whole thing, was moved to the center of the bed. Her two sisters caressed her pussy and breasts getting her ready for Ash. Lily moaned slightly in her sleep due to these actions, but she didn’t wake. Once they felt she was sufficiently wet they stopped. They then paid more attention to their sister’s breasts letting Ash have his fun.

 

Ash moved forward with his still hard cock and lined it up to Lily’s wet pussy. He then shoved in filling Lily to the brim. This was what woke Lily up. Her eyes shot open as she screamed. Both of her sisters chuckled as they continued to lavish their attention on Lily’s breasts.

 

Now Lily didn’t have the most sensitive breasts, but her nipples were quite reactive. Violet had the most sensitive breasts. You could just lick them and she could come. Daisy’s breasts were mildly sensitive though once she had an orgasm her breasts were really sensitive.

 

“Oh god” Lily moaned.

 

“Like that baby? Like getting fucked by Ash’s meat while your sisters feast on your breasts?” Daisy asked impishly.

 

“Fuck yes, fuck me Ash, fuck me. Lick my breasts, bit them” Lily groaned.

 

Her two sisters obeyed and licked and bit Lily’s breasts. This caused Lily to orgasm. Ash grinned as he felt Lily’s cunt tighten around him. He had to grit his teeth to stave off his release. He wanted to fuck Lily a little while longer before pumping his seed into her. He got his wish and was able to pump in to Lily  several dozen times before he shot his seed into her. Lily sighed as she felt Ash’s warm seed in her.

 

Ash pulled out of Lily feeling satisfied.

 

“I want to be waken up like that every morning” Lily said after she regained her breath.

 

This caused her sisters giggle and Ash to shake his head.

 

“You’re all horny bitches, you know that” he said.

 

“But we’re your bitches Ash” Violet said.

 

Lily nodded in agreement.

 

“Hey, I haven’t had Ash’s cock in me this morning” Daisy realized.

 

“Sorry Daisy, but can you wait a bit?” Ash asked.

 

Daisy pouted.

 

Lily rolled her eyes and crawled over and began licking Ash’s limp cock. She took it into her mouth and began sucking on it like nursing infant. She felt it grow in her mouth and smiled. Lily was the best cocksucker of the three sisters. She just knew how to work a cock like no other. Her two sisters complained good naturedly that she the most popular with the guys because this skill.

 

Once fully harden she pulled away.

 

“Go get her” she said.

 

Ash grinned and Daisy laid on her back with her legs spread wide and her hands spreading her pussy lips.

 

“Fuck me Ash, I need your cock in me” Daisy begged.

 

Ash wasted no time and slammed into Daisy as hard as he could.

 

“Motherfucking God!” Daisy screamed.

 

Ash pumped in and out of Daisy harshly since he knew that is how she liked it. He knew how each sister liked to be taken and did his best to please them. It helped that he had great stamina and he knew how to use it well so he could last a long time. He usually tired out the sisters before he himself got tired.

 

Lily and Violet watched their sister getting fucked and began stroking one another’s pussies. They’d stuff a few fingers in, pump them a bit, and then suck off the juices, then return to pumping.

 

Daisy was moaning and begging for more as she was being pounded. She loved Ash’s cock and she did her best to grip Ash with her cunt muscles. She always was the best at milking a cock with her cunt. Soon Ash came into Daisy and she sighed.

 

“This is fucking love” she sighed.

 

“Yes it is sis” Lily said.

 

“I want to go again” Violet whined.

 

“You horny bitch” Daisy teased.

 

“And proud of it” Violet said smiling.

 

Ash shook his head and pulled out of Daisy. He was still hard and Lily licked Ash clean then led his cock to Violet. Violet got on her hands and knees shaking her ass.

 

Ash pushed into Violet.

 

“Woof!” Violet said.

 

Ash then began pumping in and out of Violet as the girl barked and woofed her way to an orgasm. While this was going on Lily and Daisy got into a sixty-nine and licked and sucked each other out. They even used their fingers get each other off. It didn’t take too long since they knew how to get each other quickly.

 

Once Ash came in Violet he was tired. Violet rolled onto her back looking exhausted.

 

“Look at us. We’re all sweaty and sticky. I suggest a nice long _hot_ shower” Lily said.

 

The vote was unanimous and they rushed to the shower to get clean.

 

 

**End**


	9. Cynthia

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 9: Cynthia**

 

Ash could only groan as he watched as Cynthia titty-fucked him. His cock was in-between Cynthia’s D sized breasts as she licked his cock head every time it came close to her lips.

 

“Fuck Cynthia” Ash hissed.

 

“You like that baby” Cynthia purred.

 

“Fuck yes, keep doing that you horny bitch” Ash moaned out.

 

Cynthia smiled as she played with pressed her breasts together harder to get Ash to come.

 

“Come for me baby, come for Cynthia” Cynthia urged.

 

Ash couldn’t take it anymore. He came and it was like a volcano exploding. His white seed spurted out and landed on Cynthia’s face, hair and breasts. Cynthia moaned as she scooped up all the cum she could and tasted it.

 

“Mmmm, you taste the best out of all the trainers I’ve had” Cynthia said.

 

Ash grinned gently stepped away only to push Cynthia on to her back.

 

“Time for some pussy action” he said.

 

He then worked his cock to get it hard again. It didn’t take him long since he had a quick recovery time. In the matter of seconds he was hard and ready to go again. He lined his cock up and pushing into Cynthia’s wet cunt.

 

Cynthia moaned aloud as Ash’s cock stretched her.

 

“Oh Arceus” Cynthia moaned.

 

“That’s right, I’m going to fill you up” Ash said smugly.

 

Once Ash was fully inside Cynthia he took his time and relished in the fact that he was fucking the Sinnoh Champion.

 

“Please Ash, fuck me, fuck me hard” Cynthia begged.

 

Ash grinned. He loved when they begged him to fuck them. He pulled out so only the head of his cock was in Cynthia then slammed back in. Cynthia gasped then shrieked. Ash began pounding Cynthia hard and Cynthia laid there taking the abuse.

 

“Yes Ash, that’s it fuck me. I’m your bitch, your slut” Cynthia moaned.

 

As Ash violently pumped away he planted his face into Cynthia’s large breasts and licked and sucked them. This only increased Cynthia’s pleasure as she gave out a long moan. Ash felt Cynthia’s inner walls tighten and he stopped his motion. Cynthia had just come and he wasn’t about to lose his load so fast. He was going to fuck this bitch for all she is worth. Once her inner muscles relaxed Ash went back to work.

 

Cynthia was just getting over her orgasm when another began to build again. She groaned since she didn’t know how much more she could take. This all started after Ash lost to Paul in a match and Cynthia wanted to comfort him and give him some advice. When she got to Ash’s room they talked and she helped him get over his loss. Soon after that they began kissing then one thing led to another and Cynthia gave Ash a blowjob and Ash licked her cunt. Then just what happened a few moments ago. It all lead up to this, Ash fucking her.

 

“Come for me bitch, I want you to come” Ash barked.

 

Cynthia moaned and she felt another coming soon. Then it hit her and she blacked out. When she came to Ash was smirking at her.

 

“Glad you’re awake I wasn’t about to come in you while you’re past out” he said.

 

Cynthia moaned slightly.

 

Ash then began pumping into Cynthia again causing another orgasm to build inside again.

 

“Oh” Cynthia groaned.

 

Ash kept pumping know that he was going to come this round and if he timed it right then he’d be coming at the same time as Cynthia. He got his wish and after ten minutes they both came together.

 

Cynthia was a panting mess. A few strands of her hair was stuck to her body. She smelled like sex. Her body was gleaming with sweat and sex juice.

 

“So tired” she mumbled.

 

Ash grinned as he pulled out of Cynthia.

 

“Another bites the dust” he commented before falling asleep.

 

 

**End**


	10. Sabrina

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: A/U. How Ash won the Marsh Badge.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 10: Sabrina**

 

Ash stood on the other end of the battlefield dishearten. He just lost again to Sabrina.

 

“Pity, you call yourself a trainer and yet you can’t beat me” Sabrina said coolly.

 

Ash glared at the gym leader.

 

“However, I am willing to give you one more shot. Follow me” Sabrina said.

 

Ash followed her and gone down a hallway to a room. He figured it was Sabrina’s bedroom.

 

“What are we doing here?” he asked.

 

“I am going to give you another test and if you pass then I’ll give you the badge you want so badly” Sabrina said.

 

“What do I have to do?” Ash asked ready to take on any challenge.

 

Sabrina smiled. She knew she chose right. She had a premonition about this trainer and now it was time for this premonition to come true.

 

“You’re going fuck me and if I deem you worthy enough then I’ll give you the badge” she said bluntly.

 

Ash was shocked. He couldn’t have heard right. Sabrina wanted him to fuck her. Now he wasn’t as naïve as what most people think. He knew what Sabrina was saying and knew what to do. He did a bit of research of his own as he saw Misty and Brock fucking each other when they thought he’s asleep. He just never had a chance to do it himself. But here was an opportunity to do so.

 

“Well, are you going to accept or not?” Sabrina asked.

 

“I accept” Ash said firmly.

 

“Good” Sabrina said with a smile.

 

She then began taking of her clothes until she was down to her bra and panties, which were purple.

 

“Well?” she asked.

 

Ash took of his clothes nervously, but he was soon down to his boxers.

 

Sabrina eyed Ash and liked what she saw. She saw that he was already semi-hard and it wouldn’t take much to get him fully. She walked over stuck her hand down Ash’s boxers and started jerking him off. Ash gasped at this. He only ever had his own hand play with his junk. Now that someone else was doing it that was amazing.

 

“Lets cut to the chase shall we” Sabrina said.

 

Ash had no idea what she was talking about, but soon found himself on the bed with Sabrina on top of him. She used her psychic powers and removed not only her bra and panties, but Ash’s boxers too. Ash’s cock sprang to attention. Sabrina licked her lips and brought her mouth down to Ash’s member. Ash shivered as he felt Sabrina’s tongue lick him. Soon Ash’s cock was engulfed and was completely in Sabrina’s mouth. She bobbed her head and down swirling her tongue.

 

Ash was gritting his teeth as this new sensation was coursing through him. He was at a lost at the feelings he was getting. Sabrina was working her magic on his cock and he didn’t know what to do. Soon he felt his will weakening and he exploded. Sabrina sensed this and was ready. As soon as Ash’s cum hit her tongue she began swallowing. She was amazed at how much cum Ash had just shot out. But she was able to swallow it all.

 

“Impressive” she commented.

 

Ash was panting slightly. He had just had his first blowjob and it was amazing.

 

Sabrina had taken her mouth off of Ash’s cock and stroked it back to hardness. She wasn’t done yet. Once Ash’s cock was hard again she got up and straddled Ash’s waist. She aimed her wet cunt and slammed herself onto Ash.

 

Ash’s eyes bugged out as he watched this all. He felt Sabrina’s warm, wet cunt clutch him and he again gritted his teeth.

 

“Mmmm, this cock is bigger than the ones I usually have” Sabrina commented.

 

She then began to bounce up and down on Ash. He watched this all not knowing what to do. When he watched Brock and Misty it was usually Brock on top of Misty, not the other way around. He could only watch as Sabrina fucked him. Her breasts bouncing up and down with every movement. He was captivated.

 

Sabrina was enjoying herself. She loved the feeling of a hard cock in between her thighs. There was nothing else like it. She saw as Ash was watching her. She liked being watched. She clenched her inner walls wanting the trainer’s come in her as soon as possible.

 

Ash gritted his teeth as He felt the wet velvet vice clench him. He didn’t want to come so soon, but he had little choice in the matter. Sabrina was too skilled for him to hold off. He came and Sabrina was filled with Ash’s seed. She smiled and got off.

 

“That was adequate” she commented.

 

“Give me another chance” Ash said panting.

 

“Fine, one more” Sabrina said.

 

It took a few minutes to recover enough, but when he was ready he had Sabrina lay on the bed. When she had done that he wasted no time and shoved back into her. Sabrina’s eyes widen at the force and winced slightly at the small amount of pain. Ash didn’t slow down at all. He pounded the Saffron gym leader ruthlessly. Sabrina was soon withering and moaning under Ash. She clawed Ash’s back as he pounded her. She never had a trainer dominate her like this. She loved it.

 

“Oh god yes, fuck me!” Sabrina moaned.

 

Ash grunted and increased his speed.

 

“Yes, oh yes!” Sabrina screamed.

 

With a self-control that Ash had no idea he possessed he was able to hold of coming. Or maybe it was because he came twice already. But either way he was determined to hold out as long as he could. Sabrina on the other hand was a mess. She already had three huge orgasms and was working on her fourth or was it she had four huge orgasms and working on her fifth. She had lost count. But it didn’t matter since she was getting the fucking she always needed.

 

“I’m coming!” she shouted.

 

Ash paused as he felt her inner muscle clench. He wasn’t going to give up his seed that easy again. As soon as she relaxed Ash went back to fucking her. This went of for several minutes until Ash couldn’t hold out any longer. He came with a roar and filled Sabrina to the brim. Sabrina was exhausted beyond belief.

 

The two dozed for a while and when they awoke Sabrina gave Ash the Marsh badge and a kiss on the mouth.

 

“Come back anytime” she whispered.

 

Ash nodded and left the gym whistling.

 

 

**End**


	11. Iris

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 11: Iris**

 

Iris was horny. She hadn’t had a good fucking by a cock in a long time and traveling with two guys didn’t give her the time she needed to get a good fucking or any relief of any kind. She glanced at Cilan and knew that the guy had no interest in her. But with a glance at Ash, well, he might be a possibility. She just needed to find a way to get him alone. They came to a stop and Cilan decided to take a nap. So this left Ash and Iris. This when she decided to put her impromptu plan into action.

 

“Hey Ash, want to see what Pokémon are around here?” she asked.

 

“Sure, but what about Cilan?” Ash asked.

 

“We’ll leave him a note. Axew and Pikachu can stay with him. We’ll be safe by ourselves” Iris said.

 

Ash nodded and told his yellow companion to stay.

 

Soon Ash and Iris were way from their rest spot. They saw some Pokémon and Ash was amazed by the different types. This is when Iris decided it was time to pounce.

 

“Hey Ash” she said.

 

Ash turned only to have Iris pressing her lips to his. He was shocked to say the least since he didn’t think Iris liked him like that. But he wasn’t a stranger to kissing and began kissing Iris back. The kissing began to get more passionate. Iris tugged at Ash’s clothes and Ash was doing the same to Iris’. Soon Iris was naked and laid on her back. She was panting from the excitement and she knew she was wet from it all.

 

Ash was naked also and as kept kissing Iris as he shoved two fingers into her dripping pussy. She moaned into Ash’s mouth at this action. Ash pumped his fingers in and out of Iris hard and fast and soon Iris was coming. Ash took his fingers of Iris and put them in her mouth. Iris moaned as she tasted herself.

 

“How long have you planned this?” Ash asked breaking the moment.

 

“Not long” Iris said panting.

 

“I see” Ash said.

 

Iris was worried with Ash’s answer, but when he positioned himself so his cock was lined up to Iris’ soaking pussy she knew that everything would be alright.

 

Ash pushed into Iris and groaned as he felt Iris’ velvet walls clench him. She was so tight that she could be a virgin. But when he pushed all the way in with no resistance that told him otherwise. He pulled out and Iris held onto Ash begging him not to. He slammed back into her with force. Iris now knew that she was going to get a great fucking from Ash.

 

Ash pumped in and out of Iris relishing the feeling of Iris’ tight pussy. He dipped his head down and began licking and sucking her breasts. Iris was already a moaning mess that this extra stimulate took her over the edge. Ash paused his movements as she rode her orgasm him. He was going to savor this time since he hadn’t had a pussy this tight for a while.

 

Once Iris was down from her orgasm Ash then began pumping in and out of Iris once again. He then thought he needed to change it up some. So he stopped.

 

“Why’d you stop” Iris whined.

 

“On your hands and knees” Ash ordered.

 

Iris quickly did as she was told making sure Ash’s cock was still in her as she moved. Once on her hands and knees Ash began moving in and out of her again. Lord, this was so much better. Ash’s cock was now touching places he hadn’t before. She felt her third orgasm coming.

 

“Oh God” she moaned aloud.

 

Ash once again paused and waited til Iris’ orgasm passed then began moving again.

 

Iris was amazed by Ash’s stamina. She never had a guy last this long with her. He also seemed to know what he was doing and that’s what she liked. She liked experienced lovers.

 

Ash got bored again and had Iris move to her back again. This time though Ash threw her legs over his shoulders and began moving in and out of Iris again. Iris again felt Ash’s cock touch places she hadn’t felt before. And once again she was coming.

 

Ash was getting tired a bit and knew he didn’t have much time before he needed to come. He always prided himself in how long he could go without coming, but he knew he had to come some time. So he shrugged Iris’ leg off his shoulders and fucked her in the position they started in. He felt his release coming.

 

“I’m coming, where do you want it?” He grunted.

 

“In me please” Iris moaned.

 

With one final shove Ash shot into Iris’ pulsating pussy.

 

Both were quite tired and were panting heavily.

 

“Damn Ash, that was the best fucking I’ve ever had” Iris said once she able to regain her breath.

 

“I’m happy that you liked it. I aim to please” Ash said with a smile.

 

“Well then, I think you need a reward” Iris said.

 

Before Ash could say a thing Iris pulled out of Ash and moved so she could get at his cock. She shoved Ash’s limp cock into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around.

 

“Oh Iris” Ash moaned.

 

Iris bobbed her head up and down as she swirled her tongue. She tasted not only herself on Ash’s cock, but some of Ash’s cum too. She liked the way they tasted together. She felt Ash’s cock harden in her mouth and that just made her redouble her efforts. Once Ash’s cock was fully hard she deep-throated Ash’s cock. She felt it hit the back of her throat and she was pleased.

 

Ash was amazed. The only other girl who could deep throat him was May. Dawn and Misty tried many times, but they could never succeed.

 

Iris wanted Ash to come in her mouth so she pulled every trick she knew out. She played with Ash’s balls. She used her throat and swallowed so Ash’s cock would be compressed by her throat muscles.

 

“Iris, I’m going to come” Ash warned.

 

Iris put her full energy into making Ash come. With a loud grunt Ash came and Iris swallowed his entire load. She loved the taste of Ash’s cum and she licked Ash’s cock clean.

 

“That was amazing Iris” Ash said.

 

“It was. We should do this again soon” Iris said.

 

“Yeah” Ash said.

 

The two got their clothes back on and head back to Cilan and their Pokémon with smiles on their faces.

 

 

**End**


	12. Dawn, May & Misty

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 12: Dawn, May, & Misty**

 

Misty grunted as she was pushed forward. Her whole body was glisten with sweat.

 

“Damn Mist, how can you still so tight after all these years” Ash grunted.

 

“I am just special like that” Misty panted.

 

Ash grunted as he pumped in and out of the Cerulean Gym Leader. They’ve been having this illicit affair for years. It all started during their journey through Johto traveled around the Kanto region collecting Frontier Symbols. On his way home he stopped by the Cerulean Gym and found Misty masturbating in her room. Ash stripped off his clothes and decided to join in on the fun. Misty was shocked at first, but then enjoyed Ash’s nicely sized cock. His was so much bigger than Tracey’s or Brock’s. Plus Ash’s cock was thicker also. Not to mention he had the stamina of thirty Tauros. She knew she’d be the envy of her sisters. They always complained about how small their partners are or how quickly they came.

 

“Come on Ash, give it to me harder” Misty moaned.

 

Ash pounded Misty harder making her small breasts jiggle. She then felt Ash’s hand cup her breasts and she moaned in satisfaction. Ash felt his balls tighten and he blasted inside Misty. This caused her to come as well.

 

“Oh god Mist, you always have the tightest pussy” Ash panted.

 

“Thanks Ash, I am glad you enjoy it” Misty said wiping the sweat from her brow.

 

Misty wasn’t the only girl Ash fucks. He fucks all of his female companions as well as other girls he meets that he finds attractive. All of Ash’s female companions know this and accepts that they have to share Ash.

 

“Come on Misty, your turn is over it’s mine now” Dawn whined.

 

Ash and Misty turned to find Dawn and May naked and waiting. Dawn’s breasts were a modest size and she had a nice patch of blue pubic hair just above her wet pussy. While May had the biggest breasts of the three girls. She kept her pussy free of hair.

 

“Fine, Dawn, you’re up” Misty huffed.

 

Dawn hopped up on the bed very excited to finally have her turn. She then got on her hands and knees wigging her butt.

 

“Come on Ash, give it to me” she said gleefully.

 

Ash sighed and sank his still hard cock into Dawn’s wet pussy. She squealed as he entered her. Once he bottomed out in her he pulled out making Dawn whine only to push back to make Dawn squeal again then whine as Ash pulled out. This went on the whole time Ash fucked her.

 

“God, why does she have to squeal and whine like that?” Misty asked shaking her head.

 

“Not sure, but you know you grunt and pant a lot during sex” May said.

 

“I do not” Misty said stubbornly.

 

“You do and you know it. You’ve seen video of yourself the time we filmed each other with Ash” May said pointedly.

 

Misty pouted. She knew she grunted and panted when she had sex, but that’s how she reacted.

 

“Whatever, what do you know of this Iris Ash had traveled with?” the orange haired girl asked.

 

“Not much, but Ash has told me that she is very kinky” May said.

 

“When is she supposed to come?” Misty asked.

 

“Next week” May said.

 

The sound of Dawn’s loud squeal signaled that she had come. This also broke the girl’s chat they were having. Soon it changed back to Dawn usual whines and squeals, which meant Ash hadn’t come yet. The deal was that each girl got fucked until Ash came inside them. And since Ash could stave off his release for a long time coupled with his stamina meant that the three girls came a couple times before Ash did. That made him very valuable to the girls.

 

“Anyway, how should we approach her on this?” Misty asked getting back to their conversation.

 

“Not sure, Ash didn’t tell her that he’s screwed us and still does. So we might have to move in with caution” May said.

 

Misty nodded in agreement. Who knows what you’re dealing with when you try to bring a new girl into their unique relationship. They chatted some more as the sounds of whines and squeals were the background noise with the occasional loud squeal, which signaled Dawn coming.

 

A final very loud squeal signaled Dawn coming and Ash grunted, which meant he had come. Dawn had collapsed on to the bed and Ash was panting trying to catch his breath.

 

“I think you killed her this time Ash” Misty said looking at the unconscious blue haired coordinator.

 

May checked the girl’s pulse and shook her head.

 

“Not yet” she said shaking her head.

 

They moved Dawn off the bed and May got on.

 

“Alright Ash, you have enough for me?” the big breasted brunette asked.

 

Ash wiped the sweat from his brow.

 

“Give me a moment May, I’ve been going almost non-stop” Ash said.

 

Misty, who exited the room came back with an energy drink.

 

“Here Ash, we wouldn’t want you to get dehydrated” she said as she him the drink.

 

Ash took the drink and downed the whole thing.

 

“Thanks Mist” he said wiping his mouth.

 

Misty smiled and pushed him back to May.

 

“Fuck her good” she said.

 

Ash smiled and plunged his cock in to May, who sighed with content.

 

“I’ll never get tired of this beast inside me” she commented.

 

Ash began pumping away making May moan with pleasure.

 

“That’s it Ash pound me, pound me good” May moaned.

 

Her large breasts jiggled as she was being pounded and Ash dipped his head down and started to ravish them. This only increased May’s pleasure. She was now moaning even louder.

 

“Oh god Ash, that’s it suck my tits, lick them, bit them, they’re all yours baby” May panted.

 

“Damn, I wished I had May’s tits” Misty muttered.

 

“So do I” Dawn said.

 

“I thought you’d be out for the rest of the night” Misty said.

 

“Just needed a good rest” Dawn said with a yawn.

 

The two girls then turned back to watch Ash fuck May. Ash was plowing into the brunette coordinator with no mercy and May was enjoying every moment of it. Each girl liked something different. May liked it a bit rough. Dawn was more the one that liked it gentle. Misty had no preference at all. All three girls had been with Ash and have also been with one another. They knew they weren’t lesbians since they loved Ash’s cock, but a little girl time wasn’t a bad thing either.

 

The rest of the night Ash and his three girls fucked one another in every way possible. Misty had pulled out her nice collection of dildos that she had for personal use and she used them on both Dawn and May. The other two girls did the same thing to the gym leader. The three girls did this to give Ash a break between fuckings.

 

They all fell asleep feeling content and dreams of when they’d have their next fuck session.

 

 

**End**


	13. Giselle

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Giselle from the Ep. The School of Hard Knocks.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story with an act of rape in it_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 13: Giselle**

 

Giselle flipped her hair as she left. She had a smirk on her face as she defeated that boy who thought he was better than her. She got just inside the door when she was grabbed roughly by the arm. She was then dragged into a room and thrown to the floor.

 

“You think it’s funny beating a beginner, don’t?” the person asked roughly.

 

“Who are you, you’re in big trouble you know. Don’t you know who I am?” Giselle said angrily.

 

“Yeah, you’re the bitch that’s about to be fucked” the guy said fiercely.

 

Giselle shivered in fear. She looked around for an escape, but found none.

 

“No one can hear you scream. This room is soundproof” he said with a smirk.

 

Giselle was in a panic. She felt him grab her roughly and she began to fight back, but he was stronger than her. She felt a hard hand hit across her cheek and she fell to the ground with tear in her eyes.

 

“Bitch” he growled.

 

He again grabbed Giselle roughly, but this time she didn’t fight back afraid of being hit.

 

“That’s right bitch, you’re going to be my slut when I am done with you” he said with enthusiasm.

 

Giselle closed her eyes as she tried to block out what was happening to her. She felt her uniform being ripped off. Her bra was the next thing to go. Her B sized breasts jiggled from the action then soon a warm mouth engulfed one of her nipples and she couldn’t hold back a moan.

 

“That’s it slut, moan for me” he said as he pinched and twisted Giselle’s nipples.

 

Giselle felt a hand rip her panties off then two fingers were shoved violently into her virgin cunt. She screamed at the rough intrusion. The fingers were thick, unlike her small dainty ones she used to pleasure herself at night.

 

“Come for me bitch” he ordered.

 

Giselle tried to fight, but her body wasn’t listening to her. It’s like it had a mind of its own and was enjoying what was happening to her. Her hips were raising and falling with the movements of the fingers in her. She screamed her orgasm and fell to the floor panting.

 

“Taste good bitch, I knew you would” he said after he licked his fingers clean.

 

Giselle then heard a zipper and glanced up. Her attacker had removed his pants and boxers and staring her in the face was the biggest cock she had ever seen. Not that she had ever seen a male cock before, but is was huge and hard.

 

“Suck it” he commanded.

 

Giselle was still shocked at the sight of the cock that she didn’t move. A sigh escaped her attacker’s lips then lifted her to her knees. He then grabbed her head and shoved her mouth on to his cock. She gagged as it hit the back of her throat.

 

“Get used to it bitch, now suck” he barked.

 

Giselle did her best to try to remove her mouth, but he held her head steady. Her tongue began to move around and she started slurping the cock.

 

“That’s it slut, damn you maybe new at this, but you have _some_ talent” he said.

 

He began to pump his hips which caused his cock to move in and out of Giselle’s mouth. Her tongue kept working as she did her best to do whatever he wanted.

 

“Fuck, I’m going to come” he said.

 

He then slammed his whole cock into Giselle’s mouth and shot string after string of come down Giselle’s throat. She began to gag and he released his grip and Giselle coughed up his come.

 

“That was adequate slut, but I expect better later on” he said.

 

Giselle had her head down ashamed.

 

“Now, time for the main attraction” he said.

 

Giselle crossed her legs hoping to protect herself.

 

It didn’t work as Giselle was pushed onto the floor and had her legs forced apart. She whimpered.

 

“Please no, please” she begged.

 

“Sorry bitch, it ain’t going to work” he said.

 

He slammed into her breaking her hymen and she howled in pain. It hurt, it hurt worse than anything she’d ever felt before. He didn’t even stop to let her adjust and began thrusting in and out of the Pokémon Tech student harshly.

 

“Fuck you’re tight, tighter than I thought you’d be” he growled.

 

Tears were streaming down Giselle’s cheeks as she was being violated. But a corner of her mind she liked it. She liked being dominated. She thrived on it.

 

He fucked her for a half hour before coming in her.

 

“That was good for a first time, but I expect better next time” he said.

 

“Yes master” Giselle said accepting her fate.

 

“Good, I got to go, but I’ll be back” he said and left.

 

Giselle looked around and found a spare uniform and panties and put that on.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: just to let you know, I am not very good at writing rape stories since I really don’t care for them at all really. Wanted to try something a bit different. Hope I did an alright job with it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	14. Johanna

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 14: Johanna**

 

Johanna was humming as she finished the dishes when she heard a knock on the door.

 

“I wonder who that could be?” She asked aloud.

 

Her Glameow just yawned and went back to sleep after the sudden disturbance.

 

“My mighty protector” Johanna commented with a smile.

 

She went to the door and found Ash Ketchum standing there.

 

“Oh my, Ash, what are you doing here?” she asked surprised.

 

“I thought I’d surprise Dawn. It’s been a while since I’ve seen her and all” Ash said.

 

“I’m sorry Ash, but Dawn isn’t here. She left a few days ago to the Hoenn region” Johanna said.

 

“Oh” Ash said frowning.

 

“Please come in though” Johanna said stepping aside.

 

“Thank you, it’s been a long trek here” Ash said.

 

It was nearly night and it was decided that Ash would stay over night and head back home the next day. Johanna had some leftovers from dinner and Ash hadn’t eaten at all. So while Ash ate Johanna sat down and the two chatted. Johanna told Ash stories of her travel adventures and Ash told her some of his that Dawn hadn’t mentioned.

 

Johanna liked the young man in front of her. He was polite and courteous. She reminded her of the man that was Dawn’s father. How she missed him, but he went off to go on a journey and she was left with a reminder of their time together in the name of Dawn.

 

“That was a great meal Johanna” Ash said.

 

“Thank you Ash, I know I am nowhere near your mother, but I manage” Johanna said.

 

Delia Ketchum, Ash’s mom, had legendary cooking skills that was well-known to Ash’s friends and their families.

 

“Johanna, you’re being modesty. Your cooking is great” Ash said.

 

“Thank you Ash” Johanna said with a smile.

 

Ash helped with the dishes even though Johanna told him she didn’t need any help. Soon Ash was in the living room relaxing after his travel and Johanna went upstairs to set up a bed for Ash. She changed the sheets and everything to make it comfortable for her guest. Once downstairs again they continued their talk trading stories about their adventures.

 

Johanna was amazed at all Ash had been up to in his years of traveling not to mention all the people he had met.

 

Soon it was late and Ash decided to turn in. Johanna followed soon after.

 

Later that night Johanna was in her bed. She looked to her bedside table and debated with herself. Every night since Dawn had first left she’d pleasure herself with a dildo she had. She only stopped when Dawn was home or there were guests. But tonight she was having trouble fighting her urge. Maybe it was because Ash looked so much her husband that it made her remember the intimate times they had together. This had her wet just thinking about it. But she couldn’t, it would be terribly embarrassing if she were caught. But that then ignited another fire she hadn’t known existed. The chance of being caught.

 

This excited her. She never thought she was that kind of person to getting wet at the possibility of getting caught. So with a deep breath she opened the drawer and pulled out a seven inch blue dildo. She smiled and caressed the plastic phallus lovingly. This item gave her so much pleasure. She then reached under the covers and pulled her panties down then shoved the dildo under the sheets and into her waiting pussy.

 

She moaned softly as she was spread apart. Soon she was working it in and out of her at a slow pace. She couldn’t go fast for fear of making too much noise and draw attention. But soon she was lost in her pleasure and was pumping the dildo in and out as fast as she could. She was panting and whining.

 

“Fuck yes, oh yes” she moaned.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Ash was fast asleep when he heard it. He awoke and looked around. It took him a moment to remember he wasn’t in his room. Once that was established he decided to check out where the sound was coming from. It sounded like panting and moaning. He hoped Johanna wasn’t hurt or something. He crept through the hall to Johanna’s room where the sound was emitting from. He slowly turned the handle and opened the door. The sight before him left him shocked.

 

On the bed covers abandoned was Johanna fucking herself with a blue object. Ash felt himself harden at the sight. He had seen many things during his journeys like Brock fucking Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny not mention a few of his own experiences like his first time with Misty. It happened just after they left Brock in the Orange Islands. Then there was his times with May and other girls he had met on his travels. Including a certain blue-haired coordinator whose mother he was now watching.

 

“Oh Yes!” Johanna screamed as she orgasmed.

 

This shook Ash out of his stunned state, but now he was horny.

 

Johanna was tired. She had just had the best orgasm ever. That’s when she noticed Ash in the doorway. She immediately grabbed the blankets to cover herself.

 

Neither spoke. Johanna was afraid of what to say and Ash was too horny to say a thing. He then walked over and shucked his pajamas off as he went. Johanna watched as Ash revealed more of himself to her and she couldn’t help, but to lick her lips as she saw Ash’s physique. The boy was in great shape with lean muscles. Once Ash removed his boxers Johanna was amazed by the size of Ash’s cock. It was bigger than her blue dildo not to mention thicker. Oh she wanted that in her.

 

Ash pulled the covers away from the dazed Johanna and got into bed with his friend’s mother. He pulled Johanna’s nightgown off and reveled at the sight of her body. Johanna kept herself in good shape and it showed. Her breasts were a nice C close to D cup. She had a bit of belly pudge, but that didn’t deter him at all. Her pussy was covered with a nice patch of blue hair. It glisten from the recent excitement it had.

 

Ash turned and placed a kiss on Johanna’s lips and this in turned got her attention. She kissed back and moved her hand to stroke Ash. Ash moaned slightly as Johanna’s hand worked her magic. She was much better than her daughter.

 

As much as Johanna liked stroking Ash’s cock she wanted in her right now. So she guided Ash’s meat to her waiting pussy. Ash let her though as soon as he felt his cock head touch Johanna’s wet lips he took over and pushed in. Johanna moaned as she was stretched. Ash was amazed that Johanna was tight even after she pleasured herself recently. Once fully in they looked at one another. Ash pulled back making Johanna mewl. Once only the tip of his cock was in her he shoved back in. Johanna shrieked at this.

 

This was the rhythm that Ash fucked with. Ash would pull almost completely out then slam back in. It had Johanna shrieking for more. It had been so long since she had a cock inside her.

 

“More Ash, more, fuck me like the whore I am!” Johanna screamed.

 

Ash just grunted as he worked to make Johanna scream.

 

Johanna felt her orgasm coming and she let out a soundless scream as she black out. Ash came just as Johanna did.

 

When Johanna awoke she found Ash caressing her cheek.

 

“How are you?” he asked.

 

“Great, that was the best fuck I have ever had” Johanna said.

 

“I’m glad, but the night isn’t over yet” Ash said.

 

Johanna didn’t know if she could go another round, but she didn’t want it to end so soon either.

 

So Ash fucked Johanna the whole night capped off with Johanna giving Ash a blowjob before they went to sleep.

 

/Scene Break/

 

The next morning Ash was ready to go. Before he left though he kissed Johanna goodbye then whispered in her ear.

 

“You are better than your daughter.”

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I just want to let you know that I’m not implying that’s Ash’s dad is also Dawn’s. It just came out like that. Oh, and this one will have a sequel which will be posted later.**


	15. Caroline

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: just a little note. This one is not connected at all to the May one at all.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 15: Caroline**

 

Caroline sat back as she looked at the trainer that had captured her daughter’s heart. She had to make sure he was worthy of her daughter. Sure her husband, Norman, had approved of the relationship, but she needed to see if he was worthy enough.

 

“So you love my daughter?” she asked sternly.

 

“Yes I do Caroline” Ash said with a nod.

 

“I see, I like you Ash, but I am not sure if you’re good enough for my daughter” Caroline said.

 

“Um, is there anything I can do to convince you?” Ash asked.

 

Caroline smirked. This was her opening. She had felt something for this trainer ever since she first met him so long ago. Her sex life with her husband had gone stagnant. They rarely did it and when they did he came before she even got started. In the end of it all she had to finished the job with her own hand while Norman slept.

 

“I might have something in mind, but the question is how much do you love May?” Caroline asked.

 

“I love her with all my heart, I’d do anything for May” Ash said with conviction.

 

Caroline could tell Ash was telling the truth.

 

“Very well, come with me” she said.

 

Ash did as he was told and was led up to Caroline and Norman’s bedroom.

 

“Um, what are we doing here?” he asked nervously.

 

“You’re going to have test to see how much you love my daughter” Caroline said with a smile.

 

Ash gulped, he didn’t like where this was going.

 

Caroline closed and locked the door. Once that was done she stripped out her clothes leaving a lacy black bra and panties on. Now Caroline looked pretty good for having given birth to two kids. She kept herself in shape. Her C sized breasts were quite tantalizing especially with her nipples poking out.

 

“Um, Caroline” Ash said nervously.

 

“Ash, I’m going to be blunt. If you want to continue to date my daughter you’re going to have to fuck me” Caroline said.

 

Ash’s eyes widen. Now he had a few options on what he could do. He could say no and have Caroline end his relationship with May. He could have sex with Caroline and have Norman kill him when he finds out. Either option wasn’t very appealing to him.

 

“Don’t worry Ash, Norman will never know” Caroline said reading Ash’s thoughts about her husband.

 

Ash was still quite nervous, but that didn’t stop him from creating a nice bulge in his pants. Caroline saw this and licked her lips. He seemed to be bigger than Norman. She moved forward and kissed the trainer hard on the mouth. As she was doing this one of her hands squeezed Ash’s bulge. Ash grunted when Caroline squeezed him.

 

Ash sighed, he relented and began to kiss back. His hands moved and began to caress Caroline’s body hesitantly.

 

“No need to be shy Ash, I’m all yours” she whispered huskily.

 

They got back to kissing this time with Ash was more willing. The young trainer gathered more confidence and his hands caressed Caroline’s body and groped her breasts through her bra.

 

“Yes Ash” Caroline moaned.

 

They moved to the bed since it would be more comfortable.

 

Caroline pulled Ash’s shirt off and caressed his nicely toned body. She then un-zipped Ash’s pants and pulled them down. Then she pulled off his boxers next. She grasped Ash’s cock. She looked down and saw that she was right. Ash was much bigger than Norman. She began to stroke Ash’s cock with a smile.

 

Ash had taken off Caroline’s bra and then playing with Caroline’s now free breasts. Caroline moaned as she felt Ash’s hands mold and grope her breasts. She loved how much attention Ash was giving her body. God she missed this. They kept kissing as Ash removed Caroline’s panties. Once her panties were removed he played with her cunt.

 

Caroline moaned as she was being played with, but she wanted more. She guided Ash’s cock to her waiting pussy. She needed this badly. As soon as she felt the tip of his cock touch her she shivered. When Ash felt his cock touch Caroline’s cunt he took over and pushed into her. He was amazed how tight Caroline was even after giving birth to two kids. He pushed in and soon was fully incased within Caroline.

 

“God! It’s been so long since I’ve been this full” Caroline moaned.

 

Ash pulled out slowly making Caroline moan. Then he pushed back in. He started off at a slow pace since Caroline was tight.

 

“Ash, faster, harder” Caroline demanded.

 

Ash obliged and started to thrust into Caroline harder. Caroline moaned louder at this. Her breasts bounced and jiggled and Ash was mesmerized.

 

“Go ahead Ash suck them, lick them. They are yours to play with” Caroline moaned when she saw Ash looking at her chest.

 

Ash bent down and began sucking Caroline’s breasts. He tasted the sweat and he loved it. He then took one of her nipples into his mouth and began sucking it.

 

“Oh yes Ash, suck my nipples suck it” Caroline moaned.

 

Ash thrusted in and out of Caroline’s pussy hard. He knew he was going to come soon.

 

“I’m coming” he warned.

 

“Please Ash, come inside me” Caroline begged.

 

Ash was a bit leery of doing that since he didn’t want her to get pregnant. But Caroline had other plans. She wrapped her legs around Ash’s waist to keep him inside her. She wasn’t going to have Ash come anywhere else except in her.

 

Ash came and Caroline’s cunt was flooded with Ash’s fertile seed. She sighed and reveled in the feeling.

 

“I approve of your relationship with my daughter” she said.

 

“Um, thank you” Ash said.

 

“I think this is the start of something amazing” Caroline said with a smile before dozing off.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: Yes, there will be a sequel to this, but it will be posted later.**


	16. Delia Ketchum

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: just to let you know that this does have incest in it so if you don’t like that kind of thing then don’t read it.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 16: Delia**

 

Delia Ketchum sighed as she closed her eyes. Hot water soothed her sore body. She had a long hard day with her son being back. It’s not that she didn’t like that her son was home, but the boy was full of energy and she was getting older. This thought made her frown. She looked down at her body and noticed she was in reasonably good shape. Her breasts were a size D with some sag in them. She had a bit of a pudgy belly, but that came with age even though she did her best to exercise it away. Her legs were still toned and she had a bit of a tan from working outdoors. She was so busy examining herself that she didn’t hear the bathroom door open, nor the shower door open either. It was feeling two hands cup her breasts that made her alert.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

“Relax mom, I just want to thank you for all that you’ve done for me” Ash whispered in her ear.

 

Delia was still a bit tense when she felt her son’s naked body press against hers. She felt his hard cock between her butt cheeks. God lord, he was big.

 

“Relax mom, let me do all the work” Ash said calmly.

 

He kneaded and tweaked Delia’s breasts with expert skill and Delia couldn’t help, but let out a moan.

 

“Oh Ash, that feels good” she murmured.

 

“It’s only the beginning” Ash said.

 

He then spun Delia around and pushed her against the wall. He got down on his knees and attacked her pussy with hunger. Delia gasped as she felt her son’s tongue wiggle inside her. She grabbed Ash’s head to hold him there. It had been far too long since she felt such pleasure.

 

“Ash, Ash, make mommy come. Oh, make mommy come” Delia moaned.

 

Ash stopped his tongue attack and stuck two fingers into his mom and started to assault her clit with his tongue. This caused Delia to climax. Her knees were weak from her powerful orgasm. She hadn’t climaxed like that in like forever.

 

Ash licked up the juices oozing from his mother before moving up kissing and licking. He played her bellybutton a bit then got to her breasts. He took his time on Delia’s breasts. He caressed them. Licked them. Sucked them. Delia was moaning again as her son worked her breasts. Ash avoid Delia’s nipples making her arch her back trying to force it into her son’s mouth.

 

Ash chuckled.

 

“You’re a slut mom. You’re getting off your son sucking your breasts” he said.

 

Delia felt her cheeks heat up at this and wanted to deny it, but that’s when Ash went for her nipples.

 

“Oh yes, I am a slut, I am your slut Ashy” Delia moaned as she clutched Ash’s head to her chest.

 

She came once again and her knees were like jelly. She probably would have fallen if Ash hadn’t wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

Ash moved up and soon looking his mother in the eye.

 

“Time to fuck” he said.

 

Before Delia could say no Ash grabbed one of Delia’s legs and lifted it to his hip. He aimed his cock and thrusted in. Delia felt her pussy expand. Lord it felt good to have a cock in her again. It was so warm and she could feel every vein. He was so big, much bigger than her husband, Ash’s father. Once fully incased in his mom Ash smirked. He was a motherfucker. He then began to pull out slowly causing Delia to whine in protest. Once only the head of his cock was still in he then thrusted back in.

 

Delia’s head snapped back and she moaned loudly. Ash continued this thorough and deep fucking. Delia was in a haze of pleasure. She had no idea where Ash learned to fuck like this, but he was good, no, great at it.

 

“You’re so tight mom, so damn tight” Ash grunted.

 

Delia smiled and worked her inner muscles a bit to grip Ash better.

 

“Fucking damn!” Ash gasped.

 

He then pushed Delia harder against the wall and pulled her legs up so she had to wrap them around his waist. Once that was done he went to town. He started to pound Delia hard and fast.

 

“Oh Ash, Ash, Ash, fuck me, fuck me” Delia moaned.

 

Ash bent his head down and licked Delia’s breasts. He was going to get her to come one more time before he did. Delia gasped loudly as her orgasm washed over her. She became limp and Ash had to hold her up. He slowed his pace since he wanted his mom to be conscious when she felt his seed enter her. So he slowed his pace to a crawl waiting for Delia to awake.

 

Delia awoke feeling tired yet refreshed. It was an odd feeling to have, but also exhilarating too. She then notice that Ash was still in her pumping away at a slow pace.

 

“Have you come yet?” she asked.

 

“No, I wanted you to be awake when I did” Ash said.

 

“Then what are you waiting for? Come in your mommy” Delia purred.

 

Ash grinned and started to increase his pace. He felt his balls tighten and with one final thrust he came inside his mom.

 

“Oh baby, that was lovely” Delia crooned.

 

Ash panted a bit, but had a smile on his face. He had just had one his fantasies come true. He had fucked his mother. He pulled out with his cock slightly limp.

 

Delia looked at it and licked her lips. She then got on her hands and knees. She began stroking Ash’s semi-hard cock.

 

“I think my Ashy deserves a reward” Delia said with a smile.

 

She then put Ash’s cock into her mouth and began licking and sucking it.

 

Ash gritted his teeth as he felt his mom’s tongue work his cock.

 

“Damn mom, so good” he groaned.

 

Delia grinned around son’s cock. She bobbed her head and then decided to try something she had only done once. She shoved Ash’s entire cock into her mouth. She felt it hit the back of her throat. Her throat muscles began to work as she swallowed over and over.

 

Ash groaned. He had no idea his mother knew how to deep-throat. He didn’t know how long he was going to last with this.

 

“Mom, I’m going to come” he warned.

 

This only increased Delia movements and soon Ash’s come shot down her throat. She had to moved back a bit and the his seed filled her mouth. She swallowed it all and cleaned Ash’s cock.

 

“Thank you Ash, I needed to relax” Delia said with a smile.

 

“Anytime mom, anytime” Ash said.

 

 

**End**


	17. Roxanne

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 17: Roxanne**

 

Ash sighed as he slumped in his seat. He was trying hard to pay attention to a lecture that the Rustboro gym leader was giving. She was here for a few months as a guest teacher, but he was barely keeping his eyes open. Soon the lecture was over, but Ash was held back.

 

“Um, did I do something wrong Miss Roxanne?” Ash asked nervously.

 

“Tell me Mr. Ketchum, do you find me boring?” Roxanne asked.

 

“No ma’am” Ash replied shaking his head.

 

“Then why is it that you have trouble staying awake during my lecture?” Roxanne asked sternly.

 

“I’m sorry ma’am. It won’t happen again” Ash said apologetically.

 

“I don’t believe you Mr. Ketchum and I think you need to be punished” Roxanne said with the same stern.

 

Ash gulped.

 

Roxanne went to the door and closed then locked it.

 

“We don’t want any interruptions” she said with a smirk.

 

Ash was confused, but said nothing since Roxanne was highly respected. Roxanne then returned to Ash and gave him a look over.

 

“Hmm, this might be interesting” she commented to herself.

 

Ash was perplexed and was about to respond when Roxanne hopped onto her desk.

 

“Do you know how to lick pussy Mr. Ketchum?” Roxanne asked.

 

Ash’s eyes bulged. This wasn’t what he was expecting to hear her say.

 

“Mr. Ketchum, I’d like an answer” Roxanne said firmly.

 

“I-I do m-ma’am” Ash stuttered out.

 

“Good, but lets see how well you can” Roxanne said.

 

She then moved her hands under her skirt and pulled down her panties. She then spread her legs wide and flipped her skirt up to reveal her shaved cunt.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Roxanne asked impatiently.

 

Ash gulped and walked over got down on his knees and moved his head to Roxanne’s slightly moist pussy. He inhaled her scent and then tentatively licked her lips.

 

Roxanne moaned at this.

 

Ash licked again this time with more confidence. He found that Roxanne tasted different from the few other pussies he’s licked. He then delved deeper and began licking Roxanne out earnestly.

 

Roxanne was rocking her hips and moaning. She held Ash’s head to keep him from moving as her other hand unbuttoned her top. She pulled down her bra and began squeezing her nipple.

 

“That’s it Mr. Ketchum, lick me out lick all of me” she moaned.

 

Ash’s tongue was getting tired so he moved one of his hands and shoved two fingers into Roxanne. This action had Roxanne rocking through her first orgasm.

 

“Fuck!” she shouted.

 

Ash felt Roxanne’s walls tighten around his fingers and he waited. When the walls relaxed he began pumping them in and out as he licked Roxanne’s exposed clit.

 

Roxanne was now a moaning mess. She was rocking her hip with more vigor to keep tempo with Ash’s fingers. She was gripping Ash’s hair so tightly that she could rip out what she held.

 

“Fuck me Mr. Ketchum, fuck me” Roxanne chanted.

 

She went through another orgasm and released Ash’s head. Ash retreated panting from the work he had done. His face was covered with Roxanne’s juices.

 

“Here, let me clean you up” Roxanne said.

 

She then proceeded to lick up her own juices from Ash’s face. She moaned as she tasted herself. She loved the taste of her own juices. She then looked down and saw the nice bulge in Ash’s pants.

 

“Mmmm, looks like I have some work to do” Roxanne purred.

 

She had Ash stand and trade places with her so he was sitting on the desk and she was on her knees in front of him. She removed Ash’s pants and boxers to reveal the greatest cock she had ever laid eyes on. It was thick and long.

 

 _Oh, I can’t wait to have this inside me_ Roxanne thought.

 

She then engulfed Ash’s cock in her mouth, but she couldn’t take it all in. She gagged about a third in. So she decided to suck what she could and pump with the rest.

 

Ash hissed as his teacher gave him a blowjob. She was so much better than the other girls that have gone down on him.

 

“You’re so good at this” he said with a groan.

 

“I do have a lot experience Mr. Ketchum” Roxanne said.

 

“Call me Ash” Ash said.

 

“Then you can call me Roxanne in private” Roxanne said.

 

She then got back to work and Ash grabbed the back of her head to help her. Ash pumped his hips in time with Roxanne’s rhythm. He felt Roxanne’s tongue play with his piss slit then his head then the length. Damn, that was one talented tongue. Her hand did the rest of the work pumping him.

 

“So close, I’m close to coming” Ash warned.

 

This only increased Roxanne’s tempo and soon her mouth was flood with Ash’s seed. She had to pull back due to the amount thus causing Ash to shoot out with his seed hitting Roxanne’s face, hair and neck.

 

“You came a lot” she commented.

 

“Yeah, that always happen” Ash said.

 

“You mean you always come like that?” Roxanne asked shocked.

 

Ash nodded.

 

Roxanne sighed and shook her head. She then scooped up all the cum she could and took it to her mouth. Her mother always told her not to waste a thing. When she was finished she saw that Ash was still hard. This shocked her.

 

“Don’t you ever go limp?” she asked.

 

“I do, but it takes a while” Ash said.

 

“Well then, I guess a work out is due” Roxanne said with a smile.

 

She had Ash get off the desk then she laid on top. She then guided Ash to get on top of her. With one hand she led Ash’s cock to her waiting pussy. She gasped as it spread her wide. She had some cocks in her life, but this was a beast. It stretched her more than she’d ever been stretched.

 

“Oh, so big, I don’t think it will fit” she whined.

 

“We’ll see about that” Ash said.

 

He then moved out leaving only his head in then slammed his entire cock into Roxanne. Roxanne howled as she was filled to the brim. She felt the tip of Ash’s cock touch her cervix. Damn, he was big.

 

“Time for the fucking” Ash said.

 

He then pulled out and then slammed back in. It wasn’t long til he gained a rhythm.

 

Roxanne was overwhelmed by all the pleasure she was getting that she felt like her head was going to explode due to the constant stream of stimulation that was overwhelming her mind.

 

“Oh god, fuck me Ash, fuck me like the whore I am!” Roxanne screamed.

 

Ash grinned as he increased his tempo. He then dipped his head and lavished Roxanne’s exposed nipples. This only caused more pleasure to enter her already over taxed brain.

 

“Say you are my whore, my slut” Ash commanded.

 

“I’m your slut, I am your whore. I only belong to you” Roxanne shouted.

 

Ash slammed in one final time releasing his seed deep inside Roxanne’s womb. Roxanne had already come several times before she came one last time as Ash came. This orgasm made her pass out. When she came to she saw she was alone. She looked around and found a note.

 

 

_Dear Roxanne,_

_Thank you so much for disciplining me. I needed it. I promise never to fall asleep in your class because I know if I do then you’ll punish me._

_Love,_

_Ash_

 

 

Roxanne smiled and felt that she’d be punishing Ash more in the time to come.

 

 

**End**


	18. Melody & Misty

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Melody is from the second Pokémon movie.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 18: Melody & Misty**

 

Melody took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw she was in her room. She shifted slightly and found she was naked under the covers. She held her head as a slight headache became apparent. What happened last night? She remembered that they had just saved the world from total destruction. They all had a big party, but then that is where things got hazy. She then felt something move and she froze. She glanced over and there was a bare-chested Ash Ketchum. Oh god, why he here in bed with her?

 

“Hmmm, morning lover.”

 

Melody looked over and saw Ash’s orange haired friend Misty waking up.

 

“Misty?” she questioned with a squeaky voice.

 

“Yes Melody?” Misty asked casually.

 

“Um, what happened last night?” Melody asked.

 

“I think it is obvious” Misty said with a grin.

 

Melody groaned slightly. She had given her virginity to a stranger. Well, not a total stranger, but still she didn’t know Ash all that well.

 

“Don’t be so upset. I mean, you were practically begging for it last night” Misty said stretching.

 

“I was?” Melody asked shocked.

 

“Yeah, after you saw Ash and I going at it you wanted in” Misty said like she was talking about the weather.

 

Melody was shocked. This didn’t seem like her, but she must’ve drank something to make her act like that.

 

“So, ready for another round?” Misty asked.

 

Melody hesitated.

 

“Fine, I’ll started” Misty huffed playfully.

 

The water Pokémon trainer pulled the covers off of Ash revealing his limp cock. Misty flicked her hair back and engulfed flaccid member and began sucking on it. Melody heard Ash groan in his sleep. Misty was now humming and Melody could see the cock grow within Misty’s talented mouth. Misty pulled back to show Melody Ash’s fully-erect cock. Melody could only stare. It was so big and thick.

 

“Watch this” Misty whispered huskily.

 

Misty got up revealing all of her naked glory. Her A sized breasts jiggled slightly as her nipples harden from the cool air. She then positioned her pussy over Ash’s cock and then lowered herself down moaning the entire time as Ash’s meat filled her.

 

“Oh god, I never get tired of this feeling” the orange haired girl cried.

 

Melody was frozen in place as she watched Misty bounce up and down on Ash’s cock. Ash was still asleep and she wondered how he could sleep through this. Misty’s bouncing began to get quicker and harder as she groaned loudly. Melody somehow knew this meant that Misty had just come.

 

“Are you ready now?” Misty asked as she kept bouncing.

 

Melody could only nod and moved over to be eye level to Misty’s breasts. With a small bit on hesitation she leaned forward and licked one of Misty’s nipples.

 

“Oh yes” Misty moaned.

 

This gave Melody some confidence and she began licking Misty’s nipple and kneading the other.

 

“Mmmm, you’re so much better when you’re sober” Misty commented.

 

Melody was too focused to reply. She licked and sucked Misty’s breasts giving each equal attention.

 

Misty was still bouncing away stopping every few times when she came. A squeal from her signaled that Ash had come and filled her. This of course woke Ash up too.

 

“Damn Mist, you sure know how to wake up a guy” Ash commented as he rubbed Misty’s bouncing ass.

 

“I aim to please” Misty said getting off.

 

Melody took this moment and dove at Ash’s cock. She took it into her mouth tasting not only Misty’s release, but Ash’s as well. Man, did they taste good. She lavished Ash’s cock with all the love she could give.

 

“She’s such a cock whore, isn’t she?” Misty asked with a smile.

 

“Yeah, but she sure knows how to work a cock” Ash grunted.

 

Misty feeling mischievous crawled behind Melody and spotted the girl’s wet pussy. She licked her lips then dove in. Melody moaned into Ash’s cock as her pussy was violated by Misty’s tongue.

 

“Bitch, pay attention to what you’re doing, ignore my slut” Ash barked.

 

Melody bowed her and got back to work on Ash’s cock only moaning as Misty’s tongue lavished her cunt. Ash grabbed the back of Melody’s head to make sure she got the job done.

 

Meanwhile Misty was enjoying licking Melody’s cunt. She had much practice doing the same to her sisters. That’s where it all started. At first Misty was disgusted since she liked boys and thought licking a girl’s pussy was nasty, but her sisters converted her and now she is bi. She loved cock as much as pussy. She licked away on Melody’s cunt and marveled at how tight Melody was even after being fucked not too long ago. She then stuck two fingers into Melody to increase the pleasure.

 

This caused Melody to come. She squirted spraying Misty with her juices.

 

 _She’s a squirter, who’d have thought_ Misty thought as she licked up all the juices she could get.

 

Ash pumped his hips as he fucked Melody’s mouth. He was close to coming, but he wasn’t going to warn her. He pulled Melody off, which confused the girl. Ash then pumped his cock a bit and he shot cum all over her. It was in her hair, on her face, on her neck, and on her breasts. She was a sight to behold.

 

Misty crept over and began licking Ash’s cum off of Melody. Once she was licked clean She looked at Ash who nodded. Misty then guided Melody to lie down. Once lying down Ash got on top on her with Misty positioning Ash’s cock directly at Melody’s pussy.

 

“Fuck her baby, fuck her hard” Misty whispered.

 

Ash grinned and shoved his cock in Melody. Melody gritted her teeth as to not to scream as she was filled. It probably didn’t hurt like the first time when he took her virginity, but it still hurt since she was stretch to the max. Once fully in Ash waited for Melody to get comfortable. As soon as he thought enough time had passed he pulled out only to slam back in.

 

Melody keened with pleasure at this.

 

Soon Ash was fucking her hard and fast just like Misty wanted him to. Below him Melody was keening. Ash loved the feel of Melody’s tight pussy and how it hugged him. It was like a velvet vice. Sure he loved Misty’s pussy, but her was getting a bit worn. A nice tight pussy was just the ticket. He pumped in and out feeling Melody’s cunt clamp down on him every once and a while. These were indictors that Melody had come. If he had to guess, Melody had come at least five times so far.

 

“That’s it Ash, fuck her so hard that she can’t walk. I want to see your seed oozing out of her” Misty said.

 

Ash loved when Misty talked dirty. It turned him on even more. He felt his balls tighten and he shot his load into Melody’s waiting womb.

 

Melody just let out a content sigh as she was filled.

 

Ash got off and laid back tired from coming three times. Misty however was wanting more. So she crawled up onto Melody and turned around so she could reach Melody’s oozing cunt.

 

“Lick me bitch” Misty said.

 

Melody was exhausted, but tilted her head and began licking Misty out. Misty in return began licking out all of Ash’s cum from Melody. It took both girls to several orgasms and when they were finished Ash was ready for another round.

 

“I think we need to extend our stay” Ash said.

 

Misty just smiled and nodded.

 

Melody didn’t know if she’d survive.

 

 

**End**


	19. Dawn & Zoey

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 19: Dawn & Zoey**

 

Dawn and Zoey were making out heavily. Their clothes were already gone and they were caressing each other’s naked bodies. Zoey was licking and sucking Dawn’s neck as Dawn moaned in approval. The two were so caught up in their own thing that they didn’t see Ash standing there looking at them. He had a nice bulge just watching them. He dreamt about this moment since Zoey started traveling with them.

 

Zoey and Dawn have been together for a while now and they rarely showed their relationship in the open, but it was easy to see they only had eyes for each other.

 

Ash couldn’t take it. He would never get another chance like this again. So he closed and lock the door behind him as quietly as he could then began taking off his clothes.

 

Dawn and Zoey didn’t even notice. Zoey was now on Dawn’s B cup breasts licking, sucking and nibbling them. She avoid Dawn’s nipple to prolong Dawn’s sweet torture.

 

“Zoey, oh Zoey” Dawn moaned.

 

Zoey smiled. She knew how to get her girlfriend to beg.

 

“Be patient baby. I’ll get you off,” Zoey said gently.

 

“But I want to get off now” Dawn whined.

 

Zoey chuckled as she moved one her hands down to Dawn’s center. She gently played with Dawn’s folds. Neither entering and avoiding Dawn’s clit. It just made Dawn wetter and pushing her hips into Zoey’s hand hoping to get them into her pussy. But Zoey kept moving her hand out of reach each time.

 

“Zoey” Dawn whined.

 

Zoey just smiled and licked Dawn’s breasts.

 

Ash was stroking his erect cock at the sight. God, he’s never been so horny in all of his life.

 

Just then Zoey turned her head and spotted Ash. He froze afraid of what was to come. But all she did was wink at him and gestured him to come closer. Ash did nervously and once there Zoey guided his cock into Dawn.

 

“OH Zoey, what are you doing?” Dawn asked.

 

“Don’t worry baby, you’ll love it I swear” Zoey said as she kissed Dawn’s breast.

 

Ash was amazed how hot and wet Dawn’s cunt was, but after seeing Zoey’s teasing he’d bet she could make any girl be this wet. Once Ash was fully within Dawn he marveled at how tight she was. She wasn’t a virgin considering there was no barrier, but she still was tight as one.

 

Zoey leaned up still blocking Dawn from seeing Ash and whispered in Ash’s ear, “Fuck her Ash, fuck her like the whore she is.”

 

Ash nodded and began pumping in and out of Dawn in a vigorous pace.

 

“Oh Zoey, whatever you’re doing keeping at it” Dawn moaned.

 

“With pleasure baby” Zoey said and went back to Dawn’s breasts.

 

This time there was no teasing. Zoey ravished the two lumps of flesh like they were pieces of meat.

 

Dawn was moaning uncontrollably. Whatever was in her was feeling marvelous. She never felt this before when Zoey used a dildo on her and wondered if Zoey got a new toy. But right now she didn’t care. She’d just enjoy this and ask about it later and maybe she could use this on Zoey.

 

Ash felt Dawn squeeze him tight. He had to grit his teeth since this almost made his come. He didn’t want to yet. He wanted to enjoy this some more before coming. But he kept pumping, which made Dawn’s orgasm last longer.

 

Zoey saw that Dawn had come and she smiled. But now she wanted some of that meat. Which meant she had to make Dawn scream. So Zoey moved a hand down and began playing with Dawn’s clit. She also licked and sucked Dawn’s nipples. This caused an overload in Dawn’s senses and she came with a ear-shattering scream. After which she lost consciousness.

 

Zoey smiled then turned back to Ash.

 

“Have fun?” she asked.

 

Ash nodded panting.

 

“Good, because you have one more pussy to fuck” Zoey said as she rolled off Dawn and laid on her back spreading her legs wide showing off her glistening cunt.

 

Ash pulled out of Dawn and aimed his cock at Zoey’s entrance.

 

“Hold on” Zoey said.

 

Ash stopped and frowned. Did he do something wrong?

 

Zoey moved up and took Ash’s cock in her mouth sucking off all of Dawn’s juices from Ash’s cock. She loved the taste of her girlfriend. And with it on Ash’s cock made it better. She had a few guys before getting together with Dawn.

 

“Alright, now I am ready” Zoey said.

 

Ash nodded and aimed his cock at Zoey’s entrance again. He pushed forward and found that Zoey wasn’t as tight as Dawn, but it was still plenty tight.

 

“Oh Ash, that feels good. I’ve been needing a hard cock in me,” Zoey moaned.

 

Ash thrusted in and out of Zoey at a fast pace since Zoey demanded it.

 

“Oh yes Ash, yes” Zoey moaned.

 

Ash felt sweat pouring from his brow. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. He needed to come.

 

“I don’t know how long I can hold on,” he said.

 

“Just let go Ash, let go and fill me,” Zoey begged.

 

Ash couldn’t hold on anymore and he released his seed into Zoey. This caused Zoey to come as well. Ash pulled out and plopped to the ground tired.

 

Zoey crawled to the end of the bed and looked down at Ash.

 

“Are you glad you peeked?” she asked.

 

Ash nodded.

 

“So am I” Zoey said.

 

Both smiled since they knew this wouldn’t be the last time.

 

 

**End**


	20. Erika

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this idea is from YoukoTaichou. His idea was an Erika story that happens after Ash wins the Rainbow Badge. Erika lets him stay for the night then sneaks into Ash’s room to thank him for saving her Gloom.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 20: Erika**

 

The fire was out and Ash was happy. He helped save not only the gym, but also the gym leader’s prize Pokémon. He also got the Rainbow badge for his effort since Erika thought he had proven himself. Erika asked for him and his friends to stay the night as a thank you. Ash said yes right a way since he was tired. Thankfully the living area wasn’t harmed by the fire so they all had beds to sleep in. They all had a nice meal made by Brock and got to know one another better.

 

That night when everyone was asleep Erika crept out of her room and down the hall. She made it to the room where Ash was sleeping in and opened the door quietly hoping not to disturb the trainer. She peeked in and found him asleep soundly.

 

 _Perfect_ she thought.

 

She tiptoed in and closed the door. She then made her way and crawled onto the bed gently looking at Ash for any signs of waking, but saw none. Once on the bed she slowly pulled the covers away and smiled. Ash was only wearing a white t-shirt and boxers. She pulled Ash’s shirt off first and admired his young physique.

 

 _He’s gaining some nice muscles_ Erika thought.

 

She then peeled off Ash’s boxers and stared at Ash’s limp cock. It was a nice size and made her wonder how big it was when erect. She then took her hand and began gently caressing Ash’s cock and felt as much as watched it grow hard. It was an amazing sight. Fully erect Erika guessed it was nine inches long and as for the girth it was almost a half an inch. Erika’s mouth watered and she couldn’t take it anymore. She licked the head then engulfed the whole thing. She began bobbing her head suck and licking.

 

Ash grunted, but didn’t wake. His hips jerked up and down as he followed the motion of Erika’s head.

 

Erika loved sucking cock as much as getting fucked. She was a horny woman and though she kept her gym full of females she needed a guy most of the time to give her explosive orgasms.

 

She felt Ash’s cock twitch and she knew he was close to coming. She redoubled her efforts.

 

Ash awoke as he came. He flooded Erika’s mouth with his seed and she swallowed it down like a man in need of water.

 

“Mmmm, yummy” she said.

 

“Erika, what’s going on here?” Ash asked confused.

 

“I wanted to thank you for saving my Gloom Ash” Erika said.

 

“Uh, it was nothing Erika. I couldn’t let any Pokémon get hurt” Ash said.

 

“I know Ash, and that’s why I want to award you” Erika said.

 

She then pulled off her kimono to reveal her naked body. Her skin was a nice light tan. She had C sized breast capped with pink nipples. She had no hair on her pussy. Just this sight made Ash hard again.

 

“Erika” Ash said.

 

“Please Ash, let me do it” Erika said.

 

Ash could only nod.

 

Erika moved and positioned herself so her cunt was right above Ash’s hard cock. She lowered herself and sighed when she was filled. Ash’s cock bigger than any other cock she had ever had. It stretched her in ways she no idea she could stretch. She had her teeth gritted from the stretching. It hurt slightly.

 

Once comfortable Erika slowly began to move up and down feeling Ash’s cock slide in and out of her. She moaned aloud from the feelings she was getting.

 

Ash was gripping the sheets as Erika’s cunt gripped him tightly.

 

“So tight” he murmured.

 

“Just for you baby” Erika said then bent down and kissed Ash.

 

Ash returned the kiss as his hands went to Erika’s breasts and began to play with them.

 

Erika gasped.

 

“Oh Ash, play with my breasts. Lick my nipples, bit them. They’re all yours” Erika moaned.

 

Ash sat up and began ravishing Erika’s breasts like she said. He licked and sucked her nipple as he manipulated the other. He then switched giving each equal attention.

 

All this time Erika never stopped her action in bouncing up and down on Ash’s cock.

 

“Oh yes, Ash, yes” Erika moaned.

 

Erika could feel she going to come soon and she sped up her bouncing. Ash was close too and she gritted his teeth hoping stave off his release. But he just wasn’t as experienced as Erika was and he soon came. Erika followed after soaking Ash’s cock.

 

“That was lovely” Erika said.

 

“Yeah” Ash said panting.

 

Erika leaned down and kissed Ash one more time before putting on her kimono and leaving. Before she got out the door she turned and smiled.

 

“Thank you again, Ash” she said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I hoped I did your idea justice.**


	21. Kimono Sisters

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: there is incest in this to warn you.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 21: Kimono Sisters**

 

Sakura had just arrived home. She was happy to be back in Ecruteak City. It had been far too long since she left to go on her own journey. She rushed in and threw the door open.

 

“I’m home!” she called.

 

She heard nothing, but some faint moaning and got curious as to where it was coming from. She dropped her bag off at the stairs and went in search for what was causing that noise. She got up the stairs and found it was coming from one her sister’s bedrooms. She went to it and slowly opened the door to peek in. What she saw shocked her.

 

On the bed was Tamao. She was on her hands and knees naked. Someone guy who was just as naked as her sister was behind her pushing in and out of her. On the bed was Sumomo. Tamao had her head in-between Sumomo’s legs. On top of Sumomo was Satsuki. She was sitting on Sumomo moaning and playing with her breasts. Then there was Koume, who was lying beside the other playing with herself and talking dirty.

 

“That’s right, fuck the cunt, fuck her til she can’t walk. She’s a whore who only needs a cock.”

 

“Lick her out Sumomo, you know how Satsuki loves your tongue in her.”

 

“Tamao, don’t neglect Sumomo’s pussy. You know she hates to being left out.”

 

This was what Sakura was hearing and she couldn’t believe it. She gasped aloud, which brought attention to herself.

 

“Sakura, what are you doing home?” Satsuki asked.

 

“I-I came home for a visit” Sakura said.

 

“Well girls, I think it’s time for little Sakura to join in” Sumomo said.

 

“Do you think she’s ready?” Tamao asked.

 

“Yeah, is she mature enough?” Koume asked.

 

“I’m old enough and mature enough for anything” Sakura said stubbornly.

 

“Really, then I guess you’re ready” Sumomo said.

 

“Yes I am, um, what is it do you want me to do?” Sakura asked nervously.

 

The four sisters grinned and turned to the guy who was still embedded in Tamao.

 

“Ash dear, I think it’s time for you to pop Sakura’s cherry, that is unless she had already popped it already” Satsuki said.

 

Sakura’s eyes bulged. The guy was Ash. He didn’t look like the same Ash she saw so many years ago. He was bigger, more handsome, and he was naked.

 

“If you’re sure” Ash said speaking for the first time.

 

“Yeah, Sakura says she’s old enough, well lets see if she can back up that talk” Koume said with a smirk.

 

Sakura was nervous. She had no clue that this is what her sisters wanted her to do, but now she was in deep. She could say no and be called names. That wasn’t an option. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. Her sisters got off the bed and made their way to her. They slowly took off her clothes and once naked they led her to the bed.

 

“We’ll get her ready for you Ash” Sumomo said.

 

Ash just nodded.

 

Sakura was in the middle of the bed surrounded by her sisters. Two on each side of her. Tamao and Koume on one side and on the other was Satsuki and Sumomo.

 

“Well, shall we begin” Satsuki said.

 

Tamao and Satsuki went at Sakura’s B sized breasts. They caressed them lovingly before licking and nibbling them. Sakura moaned at her sisters’ actions. She never felt this kind of feelings before. Koume and Sumomo went down lower and started on Sakura’s pussy. They were gentle with their actions since they figure Sakura was a virgin. They reaffirmed this when they stuck a finger into their sister and found the barrier. So they were careful.

 

Sakura was in a swirl of feelings. This was so new to her. Sure she played with herself a few times, but it never felt like this. It felt so good that she didn’t want it to end. She then felt her orgasm coming and she groaned.

 

“I’m going to come” she warned.

 

Her sisters grinned at this. When Sakura came her sisters shared her juices amongst themselves then commented on the taste.

 

“It’s more tarty than yours Sumomo” Koume said.

 

“Really, I thought she tasted more sweet” Satsuki said.

 

“No, she tastes the same as you Koume” Tamao said.

 

Sakura felt embarrassed at this talk.

 

“Now girls, you’ve had your fun” Ash said.

 

This broke the talk and they nodded. Sumomo grabbed Ash’s cock and led him to Sakura’s more than ready cunt.

 

“Be gentle, it’s her first time” Sumomo warned.

 

Ash nodded and took over. He slowly eased into Sakura and gritted his teeth at how tight she was. When he felt her barrier he pulled back a bit then looked into Sakura’s eyes.

 

“This is going to hurt” he said.

 

Sakura nodded. She was amazed at how Ash’s cock stretched her. It felt good. She felt Ash push forward and she winced a bit in pain as her hymen was broken. It didn’t hurt as bad as she thought it would be.

 

“Lucky bitch” Koume muttered.

 

Ash waited for Sakura to get comfortable and at her nod he began pumping in and out of her. Sakura was amazed at what she was feeling. Ash’s cock was great inside her.

 

“Oh Ash, you feel so good in me” she moaned.

 

“She likes, she really likes it” Satsuki said enthusiastically.

 

This had the others giggling.

 

Soon Sakura came and Ash gritted his teeth as he felt Sakura’s cunt clench around him. Once she relaxed Ash began again. It didn’t take long and Ash felt his orgasm coming.

 

“I’m going to come” he warned.

 

“Flood her Ash, flood her needy cunt with your seed” Koume said.

 

“Yeah, let her feel your seed inside her” Sumomo said.

 

Ash came and Sakura felt the seed in her. It felt warm and good. Lord, she liked having Ash’s seed in her.

 

Koume pulled Ash out off Sakura.

 

“I’ve been patient long enough. I want this in me” she said annoyingly as she pointed to Ash’s still hard glistening cock.

 

Ash rolled his eyes and pushed Koume onto the bed and rammed into her hard. Koume squealed at this.

 

Sakura rolled to her side to watch her sister being fucked. She was shocked and amazed that Koume liked being fucked this way.

 

“Don’t worry, she likes it a bit rough” Sumomo said seeing Sakura’s expression.

 

Ash was pounding Koume hard. So hard that the bed was hitting against the wall. Soon Koume moaned her orgasm and black out.

 

Ash pulled out and smiled.

 

“Who’s next?” he asked.

 

Satsuki raised her hand quickly beating her other two sisters by a second.

 

Ash grinned and motioned her to get on her hands and knees on the floor. Once she was Ash pushed into her. Satsuki moaned and pushed back.

 

“Fuck me Ash, fuck me hard” she commanded.

 

Ash grinned and thrusted in and out of Satsuki hard like she wanted.

 

Sumomo and Tamao got down and started to attack Satsuki’s swinging breasts.

 

“Oh fuck, lick me tits, lick them” Satsuki moaned.

 

Ash reached down and began playing with Satsuki’s clit. Satsuki let out a long moan and came then collapsed. Sumomo and Tamao got out of the way before their sister could fall on them. Ash grinned and pulled out of another exhausted sister. He then turned to the two remaining ones.

 

Sumomo and Tamao did rock-paper-scissors. Sumomo won. She looked gleeful though Tamao had a frown.

 

Ash had Sumomo lie down and have her legs spread and in the air. Ash shoved into her and placed her legs on his shoulders.

 

“Oh fuck, that’s it Ash, pound my pussy” Sumomo moaned.

 

Ash pounded Sumomo with long thrusts. Sumomo was constantly moaning during this. She could feel Ash hit spots in her that he doesn’t hit normally. It just made her orgasm come faster. Soon she came and passed out. Ash pulled out and looked at Tamao.

 

“Last, but not least” he said.

 

Tamao laid down and spread her legs then used her hands to spread her pussy lips.

 

“Please Ash, lets finish what we started” she whined.

 

Ash pushed in and thrusted in and out of Tamao at a slower pace than her sisters. His thrusts were long and slow.

 

“Oh Ash” Tamao moaned.

 

Ash then bent his head down and began licking Tamao’s breasts.

 

“Ash, yes Ash” Tamao moaned.

 

Ash then sped up and was now pounding in and out of Tamao, who was having trouble to keep up.

 

“Oh Ash, that’s it baby fuck me raw” Tamao moaned.

 

Soon she came and like her sisters passed out.

 

Ash pulled out and looked at Sakura, who was the only one still conscious.

 

“Ready for more?” he asked.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s the end of this one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	22. Whitney

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 22: Whitney**

 

Whitney moaned. She was lying in one of the barns, which usually held Miltanks, lying on her back naked as she was being eaten out.

 

“Oh yes, fuck yes. Lick me Ash, lick me” Whitney moaned.

 

Ash Ketchum, who had just won the Plain Badge from Whitney wanted more from the Goldenrod Gym leader. So as his friends were off doing something he cornered Whitney. Now Whitney was a bit reluctant first, but soon gave in. She needed some relief since it had been a while. So here she was now being eaten out. Ash’s tongue licked her out with expert skill.

 

“I’m coming” Whitney warned.

 

She sprayed Ash with her juices. Ash’s whole face was covered with her juices.

 

“Damn, you came a lot” he said.

 

“I’ve been pent up for a while” Whitney panted.

 

“Well I’m here to relieve you” Ash said.

 

He then crawled up and placed his cock in-between Whitney’s sweaty double D breasts. Whitney grinned. She squeezed her breasts together and Ash began to thrust in and out of Whitney’s breasts. He loved the feel of Whitney’s breasts on his cock. He had to stop once and a while so she could spit on his cock so he could continue sliding it between her breasts with ease. Soon Ash came and shot his seed covering Whitney’s face and hair with cum. Some went in her mouth.

 

“Mmmm, you taste good” Whitney said after she swallowed a bit of his come.

 

Ash grinned.

 

Whitney got up and pushed Ash down on the hay. She then lowered herself onto Ash’s still hard cock. She gasped as she was stretched. It had been a while since she had a cock in her. Damn, the boy was big and thick. When he had bottom out in her she felt his cock head touch her cervix.

 

“So full” she moaned.

 

Ash didn’t waste any time and began thrusting his hips up into Whitney. This made her gasp.

 

“Enough talking, more fucking” he said.

 

Whitney just nodded and began bouncing up and down, which made her breasts bounce. She didn’t start off slow at all. She was going up and down at a fast pace wanting to climax as quickly as possible.

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight” Ash groaned.

 

Whitney grinned as she then clenched her pussy tightly around Ash’s cock. She wanted him to come.

 

“Come for me Ash, come for me” Whitney said throatily.

 

Ash couldn’t hold back and with one final thrust he came inside Whitney.

 

Whitney sighed as she was filled with Ash’s seed. But she was done yet. Ash had awoken a horny woman. She kept bouncing up and down until she came a few more times then collapsed onto Ash.

 

“Damn that was good” Ash said panting.

 

“We’ve only begun” Whitney said grinning.

 

Ash looked at her confused. She then got off of Ash’s limp cock and took it in her mouth. She sucked off all of hers and Ash’s juices. Ash groaned and gripped Whitney’s head. Whitney began bobbing up and down sucking and licking Ash’s cock. As soon as it was hard she pulled back. She then got on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass.

 

“Fuck me Ash” she called.

 

Ash went over and slammed into Whitney. She moaned loudly not caring if anyone could hear her. Ash then began pounding away at Whitney with the gym leader pushing back. She barked and woofed her moans. She yipped when she came. These sounds turned Ash on even more.

 

“You’re my bitch, said it. Say that you’re my bitch” Ash commanded.

 

“I’m your bitch, I’m your slutty bitch” Whitney moaned.

 

“Yes, come for me bitch” Ash groaned.

 

Whitney yipped loudly as her orgasm overtook her. She collapsed so she was on her elbows. Ash kept pumping away only adjusting to the different angle. Soon he came and Whitney sighed. Ash pulled out panting.

 

“Damn, I don’t know if I have another in me” he said.

 

“You better, I need more” Whitney growled.

 

So Ash fucked Whitney in every position possible. Ash came so much that he was close to exhaustion. Whitney was slowly feeling tired too. Their last position was doggy-style. Ash pounded away at Whitney with all the strength he had left. They both came and Ash plopped to the ground totally spent. He had never gone so long before.

 

Whitney however was out. She was fast asleep still in the same position. Her ass in the air and Ash’s seed oozing out of her.

 

“Now that’s a sight” Ash commented.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: for those who’ve requested Leaf or other characters of the like. Sorry, but I am only using characters from the anime since that is what I know and feel comfortable with. I may change though, but I will most definitely not use any characters from the manga series at all.**


	23. Liza

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Liza from Johto season, who watched over all the Charizards.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 23: Liza**

 

It was before Ash and his friends were going to leave. Liza and Ash had some business to discuss.

 

“So what is it you wanted to talk about Liza?” Ash asked.

 

“Look Ash, I told you I was going to take in your Charizard and I will, but I want something in return” Liza said.

 

“Like what?” Ash asked.

 

Liza smiled.

 

“I think you know” she said huskily.

 

Ash gulped.

 

“Come on Ash, don’t play hard to get” Liza said.

 

Ash was very nervous now as Liza stalked towards him in a sultry manner.

 

“I haven’t had a guy in a long time Ash. Not that many guys come through here and I’m in need of relief that my fingers nor vibrator can give me” Liza said huskily.

 

Ash gulped, but he couldn’t help reacting as a nice bulge appeared. Liza saw this and smiled.

 

 _Oh, this is going to be a good night_ she thought.

 

Liza got to Ash and sat down in his lap. She started to grind her pelvis into Ash’s bulge.

 

“Mmmm, I can’t wait to have this in me” Liza purred.

 

Ash was still a bit nervous, but took a deep breath and took a step forward. He pulled Liza closer and sucked on her neck. Liza purred at this.

 

“Yes Ash” she murmured.

 

Ash’s hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they began tugging off Liza’s top. After that was gone her bra was next and Ash’s hands went straight her Liza’s breasts and started tweaking her perky nipples.

 

“Fuck Ash, oh fuck” Liza moaned.

 

Ash kept sucking on Liza’s neck and playing with her breasts. Soon Liza was turned on so much she pushed Ash onto her bed and stripped out of the rest of her clothes.

 

“Take off your clothes and get ready to fuck Ash” she said with a feral growl.

 

Ash gulped and shucked out of his clothes as fast as he could since he was afraid of what would happen if he didn’t comply. Once naked Liza stared at Ash’s cock like a beautiful work of art. She then moved and mounted Ash. She sank her dripping pussy onto Ash’s cock and moaned all the way down. She was stretched as the pole entered her. Lord, it has been a while.

 

Ash was gritting his teeth since Liza was virginally tight even though she wasn’t a virgin anymore. He had to fight from coming too soon.

 

Liza was panting when she bottomed out. Lord, was she so full. She felt the tip of Ash’s cock touching her cervix. She had to calm herself a bit since she wanted to make this last all night. She slowly moved up groaning as the hot meat left her pussy. She didn’t pull out too far then she slammed down once again being totally full. She kept up this rhythm until she came. Ash came just a little after her and she was filled with his seed.

 

“Damn, that was good” Liza panted.

 

Ash rolled over still in Liza and had her on her back.

 

“My turn” he said with a smirk.

 

Before Liza could respond Ash began pounding her ruthlessly.

 

“Oh Fucking God” she screamed.

 

Ash pounded Liza harshly and relentlessly. He kept up his assault even when she was begging him to stop.

 

“This is what you wanted bitch. You wanted to get fucked, so I’ll give you a fucking you’ll never forget” Ash said grunting.

 

Liza was lost in pleasure and pain. It hurt a bit since she hadn’t been fucked this hard before. But the pleasure pretty much outweighed the pain. Her brain was firing with pleasure and she was afraid she’d lose it to this pleasure. She was screaming incoherently now.

 

Ash finally came and pulled out of Liza. Liza was drooling now and looked so out of it. He grinned, but he wasn’t done with this bitch yet. He moved forward and shoved his limp cock into Liza’s slightly open mouth.

 

“Suck it slut” he demanded.

 

Liza’s tongue went to work on its own as did the rest of her mouth. She started off suckling Ash’s cock when it was limp. But as it started to grow and harden she started to suck and lick Ash’s cock more and more earnestly. Once Ash was fully hard he began pumping his cock in and out of Liza’s willing mouth.

 

“Fuck my cock bitch, I want to come on your slutty face” Ash barked.

 

This seemed to stimulate Liza and she sped up her pace.

 

“I’m going to come” Ash roared.

 

He pulled out pumped his cock with his hand a bit and shot his seed all over Liza’s face and hair.

 

“That was nice bitch, but I think I’ll finish you off now” Ash said grinning.

 

Liza whimpered slightly.

 

Ash worked his member til it was hard again and then slammed back into Liza’s pussy.

 

Liza screamed loudly and then started moaning and grunting from Ash’s thrusts. She was totally lost to the world. Her mind was blank of everything except for the pleasure running through. She had come several times and was on the way to collapsing. Ash finally came for the final time and pulled out smiling.

 

 

**End**


	24. May & Misty

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 24: May & Misty**

 

Ash was tired, but happy. He had just finished the Battle Frontier and won it. He turned and smiled at the framed Frontier symbols on his desk with the rest of his accomplishments. Soon a knock on his door caught his attention.

 

“Who is it?” the trainer asked feeling too tired to move at the moment.

 

“Ash, two of your friends are here” his mom said.

 

Ash sighed got up and left his room.

 

In the living room was May and Misty. Ash was shocked since he thought May had left to go back to Hoenn before starting her journey in Johto. As for Misty, he was sure she was busy at the Cerulean Gym.

 

“May, Misty, what are you doing here?” Ash asked.

 

“We came here to congratulate you Ash” Misty said with a smile.

 

“Thanks Mist. But May, I thought you already congratulated me” Ash said perplexed.

 

“I wanted to do something a bit more private and since Misty wanted to do the same. We thought we’d combine it” May said.

 

“Um, okay” Ash said confused.

 

“Your mom had to go out. She said she was visiting a friend” Misty said.

 

Ash blinked. He was a bit curious to where his mom was since he hadn’t seen or heard her since he left his room.

 

“I think we should go to your room Ash” May suggested.

 

Ash blinked.

 

“Okay” he said.

 

Ash led the two girls upstairs to his room clueless to what was going on. Once in his room he turned around only to be pulled into a passionate kiss. Ash’s eyes went wide and his arms were waving around. When the kissed ended Misty pulled back.

 

“Ash, you’re supposed to kiss back when you are being kissed” Misty said playfully.

 

“Huh, buh, wha” Ash responded.

 

“He’s so cute when he’s confused” May giggled.

 

“Ash, let me put this as simply as I can. May and I are going to fuck you. We’re going to fuck so good that you’ll never forget us wherever you go” Misty said.

 

Ash blinked.

 

“Well, are you going to say something?” May asked.

 

“When do we get started?” Ash asked.

 

This caused big smiles on both girls faces. They then began taking off their clothes. Ash could only stare as more flesh was being revealed. He had no idea how’d he got so lucky, but he wasn’t going to think about it too much. He couldn’t really since most of his brain was now critiquing both girls.

 

Misty was older though she didn’t have May’s chest. What Misty had was a nice tone body from all the swimming she does in the pool in the gym. It showed. Misty’s legs were her best feature and Ash couldn’t take his eyes off them. They were long and toned. He could just feel them around his waist as he thrusted into her. Misty’s chest wasn’t as magnificent as her sisters, who had some nice chests. Misty’s breasts were a size A.

 

As for May, she was younger than Misty. Her breasts were the girl’s best feature and what made it better was that the girl was still growing and that meant her chest would be growing too. Right now May’s breasts were a size B, though they were closer to C. He wanted to grab them and feel them. Lord, he wanted to stick his cock in-between them. He had seen it in one of Brock’s dirty magazines. May’s legs weren’t as tone as Misty’s, but after all the walking she had been doing they were nice any way.

 

Once the girls were both naked they looked at Ash expectedly.

 

“Ash, we aren’t going to go anywhere with you still dressed” May said smiling.

 

Ash took the hint and quickly took off his clothes.

 

The two girls had to marvel at Ash’s body. He was lean, but they both knew he was strong though he showed no rippling muscles. When he took of his boxers the girls had to drool. Ash’s cock was 9 ½ inches long and a ½ inch thick. They were going to have fun tonight.

 

It was predetermined between the two girls on who’d go first. Misty was the first since she was Ash’s first traveling companion.

 

The Cerulean City Gym leader sauntered over and kissed Ash same the way she did before. This time Ash responded. He wrapped his arms around Misty’s waist holding her close.

 

“Mmmm Ash” Misty said.

 

Ash began kissing Misty’s neck. He was new to this, but he had read and heard many things. And right now he was trying out kissing and sucking Misty’s neck since he heard that some girls like that. It appeared that Misty liked since she was moaning and gasping.

 

Ash’s hands were nervous and hesitant. But he moved them caressing Misty’s body. He was still unsure of what to do. He moved to Misty’s breasts playing with them. Molding them. Tweaking her harden nipples.

 

Misty was gasping as Ash’s hands worked her. His rough hands were amazing.

 

“Oh Ash” she moaned.

 

Misty had moved her hand and was slowly stroking Ash’s cock. She marveled at how Ash’s cock felt in his hand. Sure, this wasn’t the first cock she had touched, but damn did it feel the best.

 

“Ash, bed” Misty said in between gasps.

 

Ash nodded and led Misty to the bed. He laid her down and remembering what he’s read and heard he began to touch, lick, and kiss Misty’s body.

 

Misty was moaning. She was amazed how good Ash was for a beginner. She knew that Ash hadn’t had a girl like this before, but damn was he good. Maybe he was just natural at it.

 

Soon Ash was down at Misty’s wet pussy. He licked it tentatively and found that the taste wasn’t that bad. He delved in deep and probed Misty’s cunt thoroughly.

 

Misty gasped. When Ash’s tongue began to work her she couldn’t hold back. She came.

 

Ash’s face was flooded and when he looked up his face was shining.

 

“Here Ash, let me clean you up” May said.

 

May had been sitting back watching this all, but saw this as an opportunity to act. She pulled Ash up and licked Misty’s juices off Ash’s face. She liked the taste of Misty on Ash. She might need to rethink her stance of just liking guys.

 

Once Ash was clean May pushed him back to Misty.

 

“Ash, fuck me, I need you in me” Misty said spreading her legs wide.

 

Ash nodded and aimed his cock and pushed into Misty slowly. He was still unsure of it all even with everything he’s heard and read. Once fully sheathed inside Misty he paused to revel in the feeling of the first cunt he’s ever been in.

 

Misty was amazed how her pussy was stretched by Ash’s cock. He filled up much more than anyone else had ever. Her pussy clenched him tightly.

 

“Fuck me Ash” Misty said.

 

Ash nodded and pulled back then pushed back in. Soon he was getting a good rhythm, but Misty was satisfied at all.

 

“Fuck me Ash, I want you to pound me” Misty demanded.

 

Ash was unsure, but knew that Misty wanted it hard. So he began to move in and out of Misty faster and harder. He felt himself sweat harder and harder due to his actions.

 

“Yes Ash, oh yes” Misty moaned.

 

She came again and Ash gritted his teeth as Misty’s cunt gripped him tightly. How he was able to stave off his release was a miracle, but he did. He kept pumping in and out of Misty until Misty came again and this time he couldn’t hold it. He shot his seed deep within his friend.

 

Misty sighed as she felt Ash’s seed enter her.

 

Ash pulled out tired.

 

“Ash, you’re still hard” May exclaimed.

 

“Huh?” Ash asked.

 

Misty sat up tiredly.

 

“Ash, usually when a guy has sex his cock goes limp, but you are still hard” she explained.

 

“Oh” Ash said.

 

“Well then, I guess that I get my turn quicker than we expected” May said smiling.

 

“Give me a minute May, I’m a bit tired” Ash said.

 

May nodded.

 

Soon Ash walked over and pulled May into a deep kiss. May kissed back. Their tongues swirled together as they kissed.

 

“Mmm, thanks for being my first kiss Ash” May said.

 

Ash was shocked. He was May’s first kiss.

 

“Ash, please don’t keep me waiting” May said.

 

Ash snapped out of his shock and kissed May again. Soon the two kissed and were moving to Ash’s bed. Misty quickly scooted over to give them room. Once on the bed Ash began exploring May’s body. He found that May’s was much softer than Misty’s. When he got to May’s breasts May was moaning. He found that May’s breasts were very sensitive. Especially her nipples.

 

Ash then made his way down to May’s pussy and began to lick it out. He found that May tasted sweeter than Misty. He liked both of them equally though.

 

May however threw something interesting in the mix. When she came her legs locked around Ash’s head driving his face deeper into her gushing cunt. He thought he was going to pass out due to lack of oxygen, but May released her death grip and Ash got up panting.

 

Misty this time licked the juices off Ash’s face. Though she was had some experience with the same sex. She and her sisters got very close when she took over the gym and they returned from their trip.

 

“Ash, make me a woman” May said.

 

Ash nodded and placed his cock at the entrance of May’s pussy.

 

“Be gentle Ash, this is May’s first time” Misty said.

 

Ash nodded once again and eased his way in. May was tight, which was to be expected. But he had a hard time just getting the head of his cock inside her. Once in he slowly pushed since he didn’t want to cause any unnecessary pain to his friend. When he got to her barrier he stopped and looked May in the eye just to get the final okay. May nodded before shutting her eyes bracing for the pain that was to come.

 

Ash pulled back a bit then pushed in as hard as he could. He broke May’s hymen. May bit back a yelp of pain and she felt tears leak through her tightly shut eyes.

 

Ash was afraid he had done something wrong and was about to pull out when Misty grasped him arm.

 

“Stay Ash, she’s fine. It hurt the first time. Just wait til she’s ready” Misty said.

 

Ash was unsure, but nodded.

 

Soon May opened her eyes and saw worry and concern in Ash’s. She smiled.

 

“I’m fine Ash, it hurt, but I’m fine now. Please continue” she said softly.

 

Ash nodded slowly and began to thrust in and out slowly. He didn’t want to cause May any more pain.

 

May relished in her first time. She wanted Ash to be here first and she got her wish. She didn’t trust anyone else to do this for her. The fact Ash was a loving and caring person even in this most intimate embrace made her feel even more loved.

 

“Please Ash, faster” May begged.

 

Ash nodded and rocked his body back and forth faster. Not as fast as his time with Misty, but about half that. Soon May came and Ash did too since May’s pussy squeezed him tightly. They collapsed panting heavily.

 

“Thank you Ash” May said.

 

“You’re welcome May” Ash said.

 

Misty smiled.

 

“Don’t get comfortable you two. We have all night” she said.

 

 

**End**


	25. Solidad

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this takes place after the Hoenn Grand Festival. I might’ve changed a few things since I haven’t seen the Hoenn Grand Festival episodes in a long while.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 25: Solidad**

 

Solidad was on a high after winning the Hoenn Grand Festival. She felt good, she did her best and won the trophy in the end. But she was also horny. Damn, she knew after she wins a tough contest she gets horny. She needed to find some relief. Her eyes scanned around to find a random guy that she could do and have them keep their mouth shut. Her eyes locked onto one Ash Ketchum.

 

 _Hmm, he looks like he could be some fun_ Solidad thought.

 

She saw that Ash was alone and decided to approach him.

 

“Hey Ash” she greeted.

 

“Huh, oh hey Solidad, congratulations” Ash said.

 

“Thanks, um, where’s May?” Solidad asked.

 

“She needs some time alone” Ash said.

 

Solidad understood what Ash meant and nodded.

 

“So what are you doing?” she asked.

 

“Nothing much really, just wandering” Ash said.

 

“I, uh, need your help on something” Solidad said with a bit of nervousness.

 

“I’ll help you with whatever you need” Ash said.

 

“Thanks, you won’t regret it” Solidad said with a smile.

 

/Scene Break/

 

In Solidad’s room she was naked and on her hands and knees on her bed. Ash was in back of her thrusting in and out of her gushing cunt.

 

“Oh fuck Ash, I knew you’d be good” Solidad groaned.

 

“You think this is good just you wait” Ash grunted.

 

Soon he quicken his pace and Solidad fell to her elbows. Ash’s cock stretched her immensely. It hurt at first, but she soon loved it.

 

“Have you fucked May yet?” Solidad asked.

 

“Yeah, she has a sweet pussy” Ash said smiling.

 

“Mmm, I just might want to check that out” Solidad said groaned.

 

Soon her orgasm crashed over her and she collapsed.

 

“Fuck, I’ve never gone this long” she commented tiredly.

 

“We’ve got all night” Ash said.

 

Solidad didn’t know if she’d be alive in the morning, but she wasn’t going to complain. It was rare to get a guy who could last as long as Ash could. Hell, most guys fell asleep after the first round.

 

Ash turned Solidad over and kissed her deeply. Solidad returned the kiss as Ash’s hands groped her breasts. She moaned in Ash’s mouth as he played with her breasts. His calloused hands felt so good on her smooth skin. He knew how to tweak her just right for her to get mini-orgasms. Soon she felt Ash enter her again and she groaned from being stretched once again.

 

“Oh” she moaned.

 

Once Ash bottom out in her he just took a bit of time to feel Solidad’s pussy. It wasn’t as tight as May’s or any of the other girls he’s had, but she was still somewhat tight, which suited him fine. He then began to rock back and forth with short thrusts. It wasn’t as enjoyable as his long thrusting, but he wanted this one to last a while.

 

Solidad was in heaven with Ash, the sex god. Damn, she didn’t know if she could let him go after this night.

 

After an hour of short thrusts Solidad came again. She was panting and very tired by now.

 

“I don’t know if I have anymore” she said exhausted.

 

“That’s fine, just relax and suck on this while you regain you energy” Ash said.

 

He stuck his cock into Solidad’s mouth and she sucked and licked off all of her juices from Ash’s cock. She liked the way she tasted on him and soon she was bobbing her head and sucking.

 

“Fuck, you’re a great cocksucker” Ash groaned.

 

“I have plenty of experience” Solidad said before getting back to work.

 

After a couple more sucks and bobs Ash came and Solidad drank down Ash’s cum. She liked the taste.

 

Ash fell back and laid next to her. He gently played with her breasts. The two of them relaxed. Solidad needed to recharge her batteries if she was going to survive the night.

 

“My turn” she said.

 

Solidad rolled over on top of Ash and drove her cunt down on Ash’s member. She sighed as she was filled and Ash grunted. She began bouncing up and down on Ash enjoying the ride. Ash meanwhile played with her breasts. But that didn’t last long and he sat up slightly to lick and suck them. One of his other hands went down and began tweaking Solidad’s clit. This set her off and she came with a loud yelp.

 

Solidad collapsed on top of Ash panting.

 

“How the hell do you know how to destroy a girl?” she asked.

 

“You think you’re the only one with experience?” Ash asked with a smirk.

 

“I think we need to trade notes” Solidad said with her own smirk.

 

“We have all night” Ash said.

 

 

**End**


	26. Mars & Jupiter

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 26: Mars & Jupiter**

 

Mars awoke with a headache. She turned to find herself strapped to a bed totally naked.

 

“Mar?”

 

Mars turned her head and found her former colleague Jupiter in the same position as her.

 

“Jupiter, what’s going on here, where are we?” Mars asked.

 

“I haven’t a clue” Jupiter said.

 

Soon the door opened and a young man entered. Both former Team Galactic members knew who this boy was. He was the one that thwarted their boss’s plans, but what was he doing here?

 

“You, what are you doing here?” Mars asked.

 

“Shut it bitch” Ash growled.

 

Jupiter and Mars shivered at the tone.

 

“I’m going to be blunt. I’ve taken you and you’re going to be my sex slaves. You’ll obey me and do whatever I say” Ash said coldly.

 

“What makes you think we’ll accept?” Jupiter asked stubbornly.

 

Ash grinned sinisterly at her.

 

“I have my ways” he said.

 

After that Ash moved to Jupiter.

 

“I’m going to start with you since you challenged me” he said.

 

Jupiter began to struggle, but found she was stuck.

 

Ash got on top of her and attacked Jupiter’s breasts harshly. There was no love in the way he rubbed them. He was rough and unrelenting. He pinched Jupiter’s nipples hard and pulled them even harder. Jupiter screamed in pain from this.

 

“You like this bitch. You’re getting wet, I can feel it” Ash growled.

 

Jupiter tried to deny it, but Ash then shoved his hand into her pussy and it was true. She was soaking wet from the abuse her breasts were getting.

 

“Alright bitch, suck it” Ash said.

 

He took off his clothes revealing his toned body and big, hard cock. He then shoved his cock into Jupiter’s mouth. This made her gag slightly, but had no choice. Ash then began to face fuck Jupiter. Jupiter was doing her best to breath through her nose as her mouth was being violated.

 

“Use your tongue bitch” Ash growled.

 

Jupiter’s tongue began caressing Ash’s pumping cock.

 

“That’s it bitch, that’s it” Ash hissed.

 

He then came flooding Jupiter’s mouth with his seed. Ash then pulled away shooting some of his seed onto Jupiter’s red face.

 

“That was adequate, but I expect better” Ash said.

 

Jupiter was still panting trying to catch her breath.

 

“Now onto the main event” Ash said.

 

He then slammed into Jupiter’s pussy as hard he could.

 

Jupiter screamed as she was stretched to the max. She never had anything so big inside her.

 

“So tight bitch, you’re so fucking tight” Ash said gritting his teeth.

 

He then began plowing away at Jupiter’s pussy never slowing down or being gentle.

 

Jupiter was moaning and screaming in pleasure.

 

“Oh fuck me, fuck me. I’m you’re bitch, your whore” she moaned.

 

Ash grinned and stepped up his pace, which only had Jupiter screeching as she orgasmed.

 

Mars could only watch as Jupiter was being destroyed. She never seen anything like it and if she was honest with herself. She was getting wet at the sight. She just wished she could rub her pussy, but with her arms tied down she couldn’t. She did try to use her legs. She brought them together the best she could since they were also bound. She rubbed them hoping to get some relief, but she only got very little.

 

Back with Jupiter, she was had come several times and she knew that Ash had yet to come yet. She was amazed by the boy’s stamina. Then with one final shove Ash spilled into Jupiter. She sighed since she knew that her time was over and she could now rest.

 

Ash pulled out and got off of Jupiter. He then moved over to Mars and smirked.

 

“I see I don’t have to do much with you whore” he said.

 

Mars blushed at this.

 

Ash then climbed on top of Mars and shoved his cock into her mouth. Mars quickly went to work sucking off Jupiter’s juices as well as some of Ash’s seed. Her tongue swirled around Ash’s cock head.

 

“Fuck, you’re good” Ash groaned.

 

Mars felt good hearing this and that made her redoubled her effort. She began sucking and when she felt Ash’s cock touch the back of her throat she relaxed. She wasn’t a novice when it came to deep-throating like Jupiter was. Mars knew what to do and was very good at it. Though she rarely used this skill since most guys she sucked off were small.

 

Ash was enjoying this blowjob much more than the one he got from Jupiter. He was caressing Mars’ red hair lovingly. He had already decided that she’d would be his favorite. She wasn’t a bitch like Jupiter was. She was more obedient.

 

“That’s good, fuck that’s very good” Ash said pumping his cock in and out of Mars’ mouth.

 

Mars moaned her happiness.

 

Ash then came in Mars’ mouth and Mars swallowed all of it. This amazed Ash, but was pleased by it. It only made him confirm his decision of who’d be his favorite. He then pulled out and patted her cheek lovingly.

 

“Good girl” he said lovingly.

 

Mars smiled.

 

Ash then moved down and began to play with Mars’ breasts. This time he was move gentle and caressed the two mounds of flesh with almost reverence. Mars moaned as Ash tweaked her nipples.

 

“Are you wet my pet?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes” Mars said with a throatily moan.

 

“Good” Ash said.

 

He then aimed his cock and shoved into Mars. Mars gasped as she was filled. He filled her much more than any guy had before. She felt him touch her cervix. Ash then began to pump in and out of Mars slowly, but it didn’t last as he began to speed up his pace.

 

Mars was moaning and gasping.

 

“Oh fuck me, fuck me trainer” she said.

 

“Call me master pet” Ash said.

 

“Oh master, fuck me, please fuck me hard” Mars moaned.

 

Ash grinned and quicken his pace. Mars’ cunt was so tight that he loved it. He then bent down and began licking and sucking Mars’ breasts. He tasted the sweat and it only made it taste sweeter.

 

Mars wanted to clutch her new master’s head to keep it against her chest. She never felt so much pleasure in her entire life. If this was what life was going to be as a sex slave she was all for it. That’s when she came.

 

Ash pumped in and out of Mars and felt her cunt clench around him and he knew she had come. He grinned. She was such a little slut.

 

“Oh master, I’m going to come” Mars moaned.

 

Ash slammed into Mars one more time and came inside Mars’ pulsating cunt.

 

“Oh master, that was lovely” Mars said with a sigh.

 

Ash then looked at both of his new slaves and nodded.

 

“You two rest for now, but I’ll be back” he said.

 

He then left leaving the two Team Galactic members still tied up.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: Also, don’t request girls that are from the Black & White series since I haven’t seen any of those episodes yet.**


	27. Dawn & May

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: just a note. This one doesn’t to connect to Ch. 26 at all.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 27: Dawn & May**

 

Dawn awoke groggy, but she started getting her senses back she found herself strapped to a table in her bra and panties.

 

“Hello? Is anyone here?” the blue-haired coordinator called out.

 

A door opened and a brunette came in. Dawn immediately recognized the brunette right a way. It was May, a fellow coordinator like herself. But May was wearing negligee that was a sheer red. Dawn had never seen May ever wear such a thing and didn’t know what to say to that so she ignored it.

 

“May, thank Arceus you are here” Dawn said with tears of relief in her eyes.

 

May looked at her coolly.

 

“My master wouldn’t like it if I did that” the brunette coordinator said.

 

Dawn looked at May confused.

 

“May, what are you talking about?” she asked.

 

Before May could say a thing the door opened again. May immediately bowed her head. Dawn recognized the newcomer. It was her friend Ash Ketchum.

 

“Ash!” she shouted out.

 

Ash looked over at her with veiled look.

 

“How long has she been up?” he asked May.

 

“Only a few minutes master” May said with her head still down.

 

Ash took his two fingers and tipped May’s head up.

 

“Come my Beautifly, you don’t need to bow your head to me. You are my favorite. Unlike that cunt Misty” Ash said gently.

 

“Yes master, I’m sorry master” May said in a happy tone.

 

Dawn was now totally confused to what was going on. She thought May and Ash were just friends, but this didn’t look like friendship to her. And what about Misty, she thought the gym leader was on friendly terms with Ash too. This all too perplexing.

 

Ash turned to Dawn and leered at her barely clad body.

 

“This is who I really am Dawn. I am master and May and Misty are my slaves. I have other slaves that I picked up during my journey under the guise of a Pokémon trainer” Ash said.

 

“Slaves?” Dawn asked.

 

“Yes, and you are my newest acquisition” Ash said with a smirk.

 

Dawn didn’t like the way Ash had said this. She shivered with fear.

 

“What are you going to do to me?” she asked in a scared voice.

 

Ash grinned lecherously at Dawn’s body now. Dawn’s body was nice and supple. Her hips were a bit wider than May’s, but a hell of a lot wider than Misty’s small one. Dawn’s breasts, which were covered by her white cotton bra was a nice B cup.

 

“Why Dawn, I am going to fuck you into submission” Ash said happily.

 

Dawn’s eyes widen at this. This couldn’t be happening to her. She had to escape. She had to snap May out of whatever state she was in. She had to do something. So she began struggling in hopes to loosen her bindings.

 

“Go ahead and struggle all you want. I enjoy breaking the new girl” Ash said pleased at what he saw.

 

Dawn glared at Ash.

 

“I will never submit” she said defiantly.

 

Ash chuckled.

 

“They always say that” he said.

 

Ash then stepped forward to the now struggling Dawn. He reached out and began to grope her bra-covered chest.

 

 _Fight it, you have to fight it. This isn’t right_ Dawn thought.

 

But she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips.

 

“She likes it” Ash chuckled as he groped Dawn’s chest in aggressive movements.

 

Dawn kept fighting, but she was slowly losing.

 

“Beautifly, come here” Ash called.

 

May walked to Ash’s side and looked at him awaiting orders.

 

“Get her ready for me” Ash commanded.

 

May didn’t need any further instruction. She reached under the table and removed a small sharp knife and used it to cut the bands of Dawn’s panties. Once removed and the knife put back May moved in and began lapping Dawn’s blue fur topped cunt.

 

Dawn’s hips jumped at the first contact as she gasped. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning anymore, but soon her lip began to bleed.

 

“Yes, resist, fight all you want. It’ll just be sweeter when I break you” Ash whispered into Dawn’s ear before licking it.

 

Dawn shivered again and couldn’t fight it anymore. She let out a long drawn out moan.

 

May kept licking away at Dawn’s cunt never looking up. She moved her tongue up and down as well as wiggling it a bit inside Dawn’s now dripping pussy. But she never pushed further. No, she was only toying with Dawn. She knew what would happen if she made her come. It wouldn’t be pleasant.

 

“Is she wet enough Beautifly?” Ash asked.

 

May removed herself from Dawn making the blue-haired girl groan for the loss.

 

“Yes master. She is” she said.

 

“Good, now prepare me” Ash commanded.

 

May got down and unbuckled Ash’s belt then unzipped his pants. She pulled his pants down along with his boxers revealing his semi hard cock. She took it in her hand and stroke it a bit before putting it in her mouth and began sucking on it.

 

Ash hissed and thrusted his hips lightly into May’s mouth.

 

“Fucking love your mouth, always loved your mouth” Ash groaned.

 

May was very pleased by this compliment though she never said a thing. She just picked up the pace.

 

Ash felt himself ready to come, but he didn’t want to flood his favorite slave with his seed. No, he had business he needed to attend too. He pulled out of May’s mouth and stroked her cheek lovingly.

 

“That was great, but now I need you to position her” Ash said gently.

 

May nodded and got up without a word. She moved over to Dawn’s left side and found a lever and pulled it. The part of the table that held Dawn’s legs made them spread apart so Dawn was in a spread-eagle position, her juicy cunt revealed to Ash’s eyes.

 

Ash moved forward and with one hand aimed his cock at the entrance of Dawn’s pussy. Once aligned he pushed in hard breaking Dawn’s barrier. Dawn’s eyes closed tightly as tears came down. The pain was so intense that she screamed.

 

Ash smiled slightly then began thrusting in and out of the still screaming Dawn. He didn’t wait for her to get adjusted. Dawn was screaming and crying as she was being violated, but soon the pain subsided and a new feeling arose. It was pleasure. She was disgusted in herself for feeling this feeling when she shouldn’t be feeling it. Nor liking it so much. Not like this. But soon the sensation was too much and she felt a release of something.

 

Ash felt Dawn’s cunt grip his cock tightly and he knew she had come. He pushed through it and kept pumping away at the coordinator.

 

“Say it, say I am your master” Ash barked through grunts.

 

“Never” Dawn said defiantly.

 

“You’ll be mine bitch. You’ll be my slave” Ash grunted.

 

Dawn tried to fight it, but she was losing and as she felt each wall of resistance crumbling within her.

 

“Call me master” Ash shouted.

 

“Master, please stop. Please” Dawn begged.

 

“Not yet bitch. I’m enjoying myself” Ash said grinning.

 

He had broken her.

 

Dawn whimpered as she was being pounded. She had come several times and her body was almost spent. She had no idea how much longer she could last. Ash kept going causing Dawn to orgasm many times until he deemed she was completely exhausted. Ash pulled out grinning at the totally spent coordinator.

 

“Beautifly, come here” Ash said softly.

 

May, who was completely ignored during Dawn’s fucking stepped forward and looked at her master awaiting her next orders.

 

“Lick my cock clean” Ash commanded.

 

May got down on her knees and licked and sucked all of Dawn’s come off of Ash’s cock. Once that was done Ash pulled her up.

 

“You’ve done a wonderful job and you deserve a reward” Ash said.

 

“Thank you master” May said.

 

“Adjust the table so my newest slave can see” Ash said.

 

May nodded and did as she was told. Once that was done Ash had May lay down peeled the bottom part of her negligee away, which was removable and slowly entered her. May moaned softly as she was entered.

 

“Enjoy this Beautifly. This is your reward” Ash said lovingly as he caressed her cheek.

 

May smiled and nodded.

 

Ash began pumping away at a nice gentle speed giving May the most pleasure.

 

“Oh master, your cock feels so good in me” May moaned.

 

Ash said nothing and dipped his head down and pulled down the top part of the negligee and feasted on May’s C sized breasts. May moaned louder now at this action as Ash ravished her chest just the way she liked.

 

Dawn awoke feeling tired and yet refreshed at the same time. What she saw when once she was fully conscious was an amazing sight. Ash fucking May, but it looked so loving unlike what she had endured. She was envious of May for getting such attention. She wanted her master in her again loving her like that.

 

“Oh master, I’m coming” May called out.

 

“That’s it beauty come for me” Ash whispered in to her chest.

 

May’s toes curled as she came. Ash followed shortly after and then pulled out of May and smirked at Dawn.

 

“Master” Dawn said.

 

“If I release you will you obey me?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes master” Dawn said.

 

Ash stared at Dawn for several minutes trying to figure out if Dawn was really his or if was an act. Bur he had done this so many times he could spot an act. What he saw was real. Ash got Dawn off her bindings and she fell to the ground.

 

“Stay down” Ash barked when he saw Dawn about rise.

 

Dawn stayed down awaiting her master’s orders.

 

“Clean my cock then you can rest” Ash ordered.

 

Dawn crawled on her hands and knees to Ash limp cock and took it in her mouth sucking and licking off all the juices. Once clean Ash pulled out of Dawn’s mouth leaving her to pout.

 

“We’ll have more fun later. Now you rest” Ash said.

 

Dawn just nodded still on her knees.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s the end of this one. Not sure if I’ll continue this one, but I am pretty sure I will. Though not sure when I’ll get back to it.**


	28. Candice & Zoey

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: just a note. This one doesn’t to connect to Ch. 27 at all.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 28: Candice & Zoey**

 

Zoey awoke feeling groggy. She had no idea what happened, but she was sure that her had hurt a lot right now.

 

“I see you’re up.”

 

Zoey shook her head to clear the few remaining cobwebs and looked to see her friend Candice looking at her. But Candice wasn’t wearing her usual outfit. No, Candice was wearing a sheer light blue negligee with fuzzy lining.

 

“Candice, what going on? Why are you dressed like that? Why am I tied up?” Zoey asked now realizing she was bound to a chair.

 

“You’re here for a lesson Zo-Zo a lesson that will go easy if you obey” Candice said.

 

Zoey was confused to what Candice was saying then a door opened and in walked Ash Ketchum. Ash, she knew he’d help her out of this.

 

“Thank goodness you’re here Ash, you got you get me out of here” Zoey said.

 

“Quiet” Ash barked.

 

Zoey shut her mouth quickly.

 

“Is she ready?” Ash asked Candice.

 

“As ready as she’ll ever be” Candice said.

 

Zoey was now really confused as to what was going on.

 

“Good” Ash said.

 

Ash then pulled Candice into a heated kiss and squeezed Candice’s cloth-covered breasts. Candice moaned at this as her hand trailed down to Ash’s fly and unzipped him. Her hand then pulled out Ash’s limp cock and began stroking it. It began to grow and harden from the stroking.

 

“You’ve always had talented fingers” Ash said after he pulled away from the kiss.

 

“Yes, but you love my mouth” Candice said.

 

Ash grinned as Candice got to her knees and pulled Ash pants off as well as his boxers. Now that his cock was out in the open Zoey could see how big it was. Her eyes were glued to it. She couldn’t look away.

 

“Watch this Zo-Zo since you’re going to have to do it too” Candice said.

 

Candice then took Ash cock in her mouth and began sucking on it like a nursing calf. Ash groaned and held Candice’s head as he pump his cock in and out of Candice’s mouth. Candice worked her mouth and tongue to lavish Ash’s cock. She then pull back and sucked on Ash’s balls a bit then went back to sucking his cock.

 

“Best mouth in Sinnoh” Ash grunted.

 

Candice smiled at this.

 

Zoey watched this becoming slightly wet at the sight. One of her friends was giving a blowjob to the other. She rubbed her thighs together to try and get a bit of relief.

 

“Wait your turn” Ash said as he saw what Zoey was doing.

 

Soon Ash came in Candice’s mouth and she swallowed his entire load.

 

“Mmmm, always yummy” she said licking her lips.

 

Ash smiled and caressed Candice’s hair lovingly.

 

“Now, I think it’s Zoey’s turn” Ash said.

 

Candice nodded and got up.

 

“Get ready Zo-Zo” she said.

 

Zoey was now very nervous and a bit scared. She had never done anything like this before. Ash walked over and took Zoey’s head.

 

“Open up” he said.

 

Zoey did meekly, but soon her mouth was filled by Ash’s slightly limp cock. He began thrusting in and out of Zoey’s mouth, but with a frown.

 

“Use your tongue Zo-Zo” Candice advised.

 

Zoey did as she was told and used her tongue to caress Ash’s cock Ash groaned with satisfaction. His cock began to grow inside Zoey’s mouth and that made her have to open her mouth wider to accommodate it. Once fully hard he then began pumping more earnestly into Zoey’s mouth. When it touched the back of Zoey’s throat she gagged slightly.

 

“Don’t worry Zo, you’ll get the hang of it” Candice said.

 

After a couple more pumps Ash came in Zoey’s mouth. Zoey felt her mouth flood with a warm liquid she never tasted before. She didn’t know what to do.

 

“Swallow it Zo, it’s good” Candice said.

 

Zoey did and found that it wasn’t unpleasant at all, but she was still unsure of it all.

 

“Now, lets see what you’ve been hiding in those jeans” Ash said.

 

Candice did the honors and took off Zoey’s jeans revealing her glistening pussy to her friends.

 

“Nice pussy, though the hair has to go” Ash said.

 

Candice nodded since Zoey’s pussy was covered with red hair like on her head.

 

Zoey blushed as the scrutinized her pussy.

 

“Well, can’t do anything about that now. Want to get her ready for me?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes, I always wanted to know what she tasted like” Candice said.

 

The Snowpoint gym leader got down on her knees and placed her hands on Zoey’s legs spreading them apart. She then dove in and started licking and slurping Zoey’s pussy with gusto. Zoey gasped at the new feelings coursing through her. She was panting and groaned as she was being ate out. But she could do nothing since she was still tied to the chair.

 

“If I let you go will you run?” Ash asked.

 

“No, oh god no” Zoey moaned.

 

Ash then moved and undid the bindings and Zoey’s hands went to Candice’s head to hold her in place. Ash smiled at this. He thought it would be more difficult with Zoey, but once Candice started at Zoey’s pussy the girl was lost.

 

Zoey was enjoying what Candice doing so much. She was moving her hips back and forth to Candice’s tongue and was begging for more. Soon she came and collapsed on the chair panting heavily. Candice got up licking her lips. Her face covered with Zoey’s juices.

 

“Well, is it better than you thought?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes, have a taste” Candice said moving her face toward Ash.

 

Ash licked the rest of Zoey’s juices off Candice’s face with the gym leader purring with every tongue-lashing.

 

“Mmmm, she is good” Ash commented.

 

“She is” Candice said with a nod.

 

“You think she is ready?” Ash asked.

 

“More than” Candice said.

 

Ash nodded and walked to a still exhausted Zoey and pulled her from her seat. He handed her to Candice, who held her up. Ash sat down and nodded. Candice leading a still out of it Zoey aimed her pussy directly over Ash’s hard cock. Candice then shoved Zoey down all the way. Zoey howled in pain as her hymen was broken and began to sob. Candice stroked Zoey’s hair comfortingly.

 

“It’s okay Zo-Zo, it’s supposed to hurt the first time, but now you are in for a grand experience” Candice said into Zoey’s ear.

 

Soon Candice began bouncing Zoey on Ash’s cock with Ash thrusting up every down thrust. Zoey’s tears soon dried and she was moaning in pleasure.

 

“Let me take over, please?” Zoey asked panting.

 

“Sure thing dear” Candice said then kissed Zoey’s cheek.

 

Zoey began bouncing on Ash cock with all of her might and Ash thrusted up. Soon they were in a rhythm. Zoey had her hands on Ash’s shoulders to her get leverage as Ash’s hands were on Zoey’s hips to hold her.

 

Candice watched this and played with herself. Soon Ash and Zoey came and Zoey collapsed onto Ash panting heavily. Ash helped her off and laid her on the floor then turned to Candice.

 

“Ready for more?” Candice asked smirking.

 

“Always” Ash said.

 

Candice laid down and tore off her bottom, which was held by Velcro. This revealed her dripping cunt to Ash’s eyes and cock.

 

“Fuck me Ash, fuck me like I’ve never been fucked” Candice begged.

 

Ash dove in and drove his cock, which hadn’t soften at all into Candice. Soon he was roughly thrusting into the Snowpoint gym leader making her scream for more.

 

“Fuck me Ash, Fuck me like the whore I am. I need that Kanto cock so bad” Candice moaned.

 

Ash obliged and pounded Candice harshly and soon Candice came with a ear-splitting scream. Ash came as well and he rolled off of her exhausted.

 

“That was a great lesson” Zoey mumbled.

 

“Wait til the next one” Candice said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: Okay, I know this one is like the one before it, but it isn’t. This one is completely different and will only be a one-shot thing. No sequel at all.**


	29. Melody

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I want to note that this has nothing to do with chapter 18 at all.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 29: Melody**

 

Ash was tired from saving the world and all he wanted to do was sleep. He did for a few hours until he felt someone shaking him awake. He grumbled to find Melody is the one shaking him.

 

“Melody, what do you want?” Ash mumbled.

 

“Sorry to wake you Ash, but there is one last thing I have to do for the festival and it involves you” Melody said.

 

Ash groaned. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he wanted to help Melody out and the latter won out.

 

“Fine, give me a minute or two” he said.

 

Melody nodded and waited. Ash came out yawning. He was dressed in his usual clothes.

 

“Okay, what do you have to do?” he asked.

 

“Not here, follow me” Melody said.

 

Ash nodded and followed Melody to the hall where they had the feast. On the stage was a very ornate chair.

 

“Please have a seat there Ash” Melody said gesturing to the chair.

 

Ash did as he as told and Melody took deep breath.

 

“O Chosen One, you’ve calmed the beast of the sea and have saved the world. Now it is time for your reward” she said.

 

“My reward?” Ash asked confused.

 

“Yes Ash, your reward” Melody said with a smile.

 

Before Ash could ask what his reward was Melody began to unbuckle Ash’s pants and pulled them down.

 

“Melody, what are you doing?” Ash hissed.

 

“Giving you your reward O Chosen One” Melody said.

 

Melody pulled down Ash’s boxers and began stroking Ash’s limp cock. Soon it began to grow and harden and Melody was impressed when it was at full mast. Ash’s cock had to be at least eight inches and quite thick. Now she’d given a few blowjobs before by doing the islanders, but they weren’t as big as Ash is.

 

“Mmmm, I think I’m going to like rewarding you O Chosen One” she said then took Ash’s cock in her mouth.

 

Ash hissed and he gripped the armrests as Melody began sucking and licking him. He had never had this done to him. He’d seen Brock get a few as well as Tracey and even had seen Misty give a few too. But never had he had one. He’d asked Misty a few times and she’d tell him to be patient and wait.

 

Melody liked the taste of Ash’s cock and decided to take it up a notch. She shoved Ash’s cock into her throat and began using her throat muscles to squeeze Ash’s cock. Now she’d only done this on dildos, but felt confident doing it for the first time on Ash.

 

Ash groaned and didn’t know how much longer he could last. His hips were bucking.

 

“Melody, I think I am going to come” the trainer warned.

 

Melody used one hand and massaged Ash’s balls to help Ash come. Soon Ash’s hot seed came shooting down her throat. Melody gagged slightly and pulled back so Ash’s seed could fill her mouth instead right down her throat. She swallowed all Ash gave her and licked Ash’s member clean til it was upright again.

 

“That was some reward” Ash panted.

 

“We’re not done yet” Melody said.

 

“What do you mean?” Ash asked.

 

“That was only the first part of your reward” Melody said.

 

“What’s the second part?” Ash asked.

 

Melody, who was wearing a skirt flipped it up to show her bald glistening pussy.

 

“This” she said.

 

Melody then climbed onto Ash and aimed her pussy til it was touching the head of Ash’s member.

 

“Just sit back and enjoy O Chosen One” she said then lowered herself down moaning the whole way.

 

Melody’s moans echoed throughout the empty hall and Ash was a bit afraid they’d be heard. But Melody didn’t seem to have this fear as she began bouncing up and down on Ash’s lap.

 

“So big O Chosen One, you’re so much bigger than the others I’ve had” Melody groaned.

 

Ash couldn’t help, but feel good hearing Melody say this. Though he was a virgin before this all happened. Again, he’d seen Brock and Tracey get some and Misty getting it, but like with the blowjob Misty would rebuff him and tell him to be patient.

 

Melody began bouncing faster groaning and moaning louder than the last. If Ash was smart he’d know that Melody was fixing to come. But he didn’t have any experience so he was totally clueless and was afraid someone would definitely hear them.

 

“Melody, be quiet. Someone might hear” Ash said.

 

“Don’t _pant_ worry _pant_ the room _pant_ is far _pant_ enough away _pant_ from the sleeping area” Melody said between pants.

 

Ash was somewhat at ease about it, but still a bit nervous. Though that emotion was pushed way back since most of Ash’s senses were clouded with pleasure. Melody’s cunt squeezed and held him so well. Every time she pull up her cunt would clutch him tightly then would spread when he entered her again. The walls felt so warm and velvety. It was the most amazing feeling he’d ever felt.

 

Melody loved Ash’s member. It split her wider than any other cock had before. Not to mention it was hitting places no cock had touched before. It was sending her so much pleasure. Hell, she had already come several times. She looked down to see Ash’s lap practically drenched in her own juices.

 

 _Mmmm, looks like I have some clean up to do afterwards_ she thought.

 

Ash felt his balls tighten and he knew he was close to coming.

 

“Melody, I’m going to come” Ash warned.

 

“Come O Chosen One. Come inside me. Spill your miracle seed inside me” Melody moaned.

 

Ash gritted his teeth and with an impulsive thrust upwards he spewed his seed inside Melody as she pushed down. Melody let out a very loud moan as she came as well. She collapsed on Ash’s chest panting.

 

“Are you alright Melody?” Ash asked worried.

 

“Fine O Chosen One, that was the best I’ve ever had” Melody said looking up.

 

“Uh, you’re welcome” Ash said.

 

Melody smiled and kissed Ash on the lips.

 

“You’re welcome O Chosen One” she said then got off Ash.

 

She cleaned Ash off with her mouth and tongue and they said goodnight to one another and parted ways.

 

Melody was cleaning up what she had missed when a voice came out of the shadows.

 

“Was he good?”

 

Melody turned and found it was her sister, Carol, who walked out of the shadows.

 

“He was sis, the best Chosen One by far” Melody said.

 

“This was your first Melody, so remember it” Carol said.

 

Melody nodded.

 

 

**End**


	30. Bianca

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this one is from a suggestion by Bloody Brandy. Hope you like it.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 30: Bianca**

 

Ash was asleep when he heard the door open. He opened one bleary eye to see who it was. It was Bianca in her nightgown.

 

“Bianca?” Ash asked tiredly.

 

Bianca held a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. Ash nodded and Bianca walked in and shut the door. She climbed onto the bed facing Ash.

 

“What is it?” Ash asked now more awake.

 

Bianca leaned in and kissed Ash on the lips. Ash was shocked by this since he liked Bianca some, but didn’t think it was time for this. I mean, they’ve only known one another for a day. Bianca kept kissing Ash intensely and Ash soon returned the kiss wrapping his arms around Bianca’s slim waist. Soon they were in a heavy make-out session and Bianca started to tug off Ash’s shirt. Soon it was gone and she started on his pants. Ash, not one being to left out started to do the same.

 

Soon they were both naked and exploring one another’s bodies. Hands roaming all over both finding one another’s sweet spots. Ash groaned as Bianca’s hand began stroking Ash slowly hardening cock. As soon as it was hard Bianca maneuvered her hips so her cunt was hovering over Ash’s member. She gave a look at Ash then sank down.

 

Ash gritted his teeth as his cock was enveloped by something so warm, wet, and tight. It felt so good. Soon Bianca was filled to the hilt. She smiled at Ash and then began bouncing up and down throwing her head back reveling in the feelings surging through her.

 

Ash grasped Bianca’s hips to help her. His head was pushed into the pillows as he tried to fight back the moans wanting to escape his mouth. Never had he felt such pleasure. This felt better than Misty’s blowjobs she had been giving him for a few months.

 

“Bianca, I’m about to come” Ash hissed.

 

Bianca just sped up her bouncing and soon Ash couldn’t hold back and thrusted up as Bianca pushed down. Ash’s seed shot into Bianca coating her womb with his seed. Ash collapsed with exhaustion. As Bianca pulled out then bent down and took Ash’s limp cock in her mouth. Ash groaned as Bianca’s mouth lavished his cock.

 

Bianca bobbed her head as she sucked. Her tongue swirled around making it grow in her mouth.

 

Ash bit back a groan. Who knew Bianca had such a talented mouth? She was so much better than Misty in sucking cock. She somehow knew how to entice his cock to get hard again even after coming so hard before. Soon Ash’s cock got fully hard and that got Bianca to bob her head faster and her tongue swirl even more.

 

Ash wanted to grab the back of Bianca’s to force her down more, but he didn’t want to hurt her. He knew that Misty liked it a bit rough, but he wasn’t sure about Bianca and he didn’t want to upset her and have her stop.

 

Soon Ash came again and groaned. He didn’t think he could get hard again.

 

Bianca smiled and put her clothes back on and left.

 

 _Was that Bianca or Latias?_ Ash thought before falling asleep from his exercise.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: well, that’s the end of that one. Hope I did good on your suggestion Bloody Brandy.**


	31. Flannery

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 31: Flannery**

 

Ash sighed as he relaxed in the hot springs. It had been a tiring day for him and his friends. They had all helped first time gym leader Flannery get her gym in order and that was very hard. Followed with the usual Team Rocket ploy that left them all in need of some relaxation before the big battle. Ash was mulling over a battle plan when he heard the door to the springs open. He figured it was probably Brock or Max so he didn’t look. When he caught the sight of red hair he sat in attention.

 

“Flannery, what are you doing here?” Ash asked shocked.

 

“I wanted to thank you Ash for helping me” Flannery said.

 

“Uh, it wasn’t a problem at all” Ash said nervously.

 

He had realized that he was along in a hot spring with Flannery. All he was wearing was a towel around his waist and Flannery was dressed the same with a towel wrapped around her chest.

 

“No Ash, I want to thank you personally” Flannery said.

 

Before Ash could say a word Flannery yanked Ash towel off and began stroking his member. Ash was shocked at this, but the softness of the Lavaridge gym leader’s hand was too good. Ash let out a groan as the strokes got more insistent.

 

“That feels so good” Ash moaned.

 

“It gets better” Flannery said.

 

The redheaded gym leader then dunked her head underwater and swallowed Ash’s member. Ash gasped at the new sensation and held onto Flannery’s head as she bobbed up and down. Flannery’s tongue was working its magic and soon Ash couldn’t hold back.

 

“I’m going to come” he warned.

 

Sadly Flannery was underwater and didn’t hear this. So she was a bit surprised when her mouth was soon filled with Ash’s seed. She was prepared though and swallowed the whole load. She then emerged gasping for air.

 

“You taste good Ash” she said.

 

Ash was panting. He had never felt anything like that before.

 

“Now time for you to repay the favor” Flannery said.

 

Before Ash could ask what it was Flannery put one leg up on the dry floor and shoved her cunt into Ash face. Ash wasn’t sure what to do.

 

“Lick me Ash, lick me” Flannery said.

 

Ash’s tongue licked tentatively at the surface of Flannery’s cunt. She let out a moan and Ash jolted back a bit afraid he had hurt her.

 

“Don’t stop, keep licking” Flannery ordered.

 

So Ash went back to licking. He got more into it as he discovered that Flannery tasted tart like. He didn’t mind it too much and there seemed to be a never-ending stream of it. He finally stuck his tongue into Flannery’s cunt, which caused the gym leader to gasp and hold onto Ash’s head to make sure he didn’t go anywhere. Ash’s tongue worked in and out of Flannery and her hips bucked.

 

“Oh Ash, that’s it fuck me with your tongue. Right there, yes, right there” Flannery moaned.

 

Ash nose soon brushed Flannery’s clit, which caused Flannery to jerk and press Ash’s head even tighter to her pelvis. His nose was now really rubbing against her clit and this caused Flannery’s orgasm to come to a head. She let out a loud shriek that could wake the dead.

 

Ash’s head was soon released and he was left gasping for breath with his face covered with Flannery’s juices.

 

“here Ash, let me clean you up” Flannery said.

 

She then began to lick off all her juices off of Ash’s face moaning all the while. This got Ash hard again and when Flannery was done she noticed.

 

“Time for the fucking” she said.

 

She then positioned herself over Ash’s throbbing member and sank down. The two moaned. Flannery was moaning due to being filled by the biggest thing she’d ever had in her pussy. Ash was moaning since he had just enter the tightest, warmest, wettest pussy he had ever had. Once Flannery bottom out in Ash she began rocking her hips back and forth as she placed kisses all over Ash’s face. Ash returned the kisses as his hips jerked up and down in his sitting position in time with Flannery’s rocking.

 

The two build up a nice head of steam as they fucked one another. Flannery had her arms wrapped around Ash’s neck to stable herself. She then pushed Ash’s head down to her breasts and Ash began licking, sucking and biting them. This caused more bolts of pleasures surge through the gym leader. She didn’t know how long she could last. She had never been this randy before, but this trainer just go her so wound up.

 

“Oh Ash, I’m going to come” Flannery moaned.

 

Ash felt Flannery’s pussy grip him tightly and he gritted his teeth to stave off his own release. He didn’t want to come now, he wanted to savor this pussy some more before releasing his seed. When Flannery’s orgasm subsided Ash decided to take control. He lifted Flannery up with his cock still inside her. He got out of the water and laid the gym leader on the cold floor and proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of her.

 

Flannery was in a swirl of pleasure as she was getting pounded. Her pussy was quite sensitive and she was coming every few minutes because of it.

 

“Ash stop, no more, I can’t anymore” Flannery begged.

 

“You’ll take it and like it” Ash grunted.

 

Flannery tried to get Ash off of her, but she was too weak and her body was still getting wracked by the orgasms firing off one after the other. Ash could feel he couldn’t hold back any longer so with one final stroke he embedded himself deep within Flannery and unloaded his seed.

 

Flannery was just relieved it was over. She was exhausted and didn’t think she could move. Ash pulled out and kissed softly in the lips.

 

“Thanks for the reward” he said.

 

“You’re welcome” Flannery said before dozing off.

 

 

**End**


	32. May & Anabel

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 32: May & Anabel**

 

Anabel wasn’t certain how she was talked into this, but here she was dressed in a naughty Santa outfit. She looked at May, who was dressed, the same as her. She though had a smile on her face.

 

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Anabel said nervously.

 

“Anabel, you’ve wanted this since you first laid eyes on Ash. I am helping you with it. It’s not only my Christmas present to you, but a Christmas present for Ash too” May said.

 

Anabel shifted slightly on her feet nervously. Soon the door opened.

 

“May, I’m home!”

 

It was Ash.

 

“In the bedroom Ash” May called.

 

Footsteps were heard and the door opened. In came Ash. He was much older than he was the first time Anabel had first seen Ash. Now he was an adult. He and May had gotten married and had been for two years. May knew of Anabel’s thing for her husband and since they were friends she thought she’d help out. May had no fear of losing her husband since she knew he loved her as much as she loved him.

 

“May, what’s going on?” Ash asked not spotting a very nervous Anabel.

 

“I wanted to give one of your presents to you early” May said huskily.

 

Ash’s cock stirred as he heard his wife speak. He always got hard when he heard May speak like that. He then grabbed May’s waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. Soon the kiss turned heated and soon clothes went flying. Now naked they were on the bed. Ash plunged his cock into May and she moaned with satisfaction.

 

“Oh Ash” she groaned.

 

Ash began to pump in and out of May as Anabel watched it all. The sight was turning her on. She had to stop herself from playing with herself.

 

 _Just wait for her signal_ Anabel thought.

 

Ash and May came together and were now laying in content. That’s when May signaled. Anabel came out of the shadows. This shocks Ash and he jumps out and covers himself.

 

“Anabel, what are you doing here?” he asked startled.

 

“Relax Ash, She’s your present” May said still lying in bed not even covering herself.

 

“What?!” Ash asked shocked.

 

May sighed and she explained to her husband. Of how Anabel has always liked him and that this was a chance to get her wish. Once that was done Ash was shocked that his wife would do this for him. He was unsure at first about it because this would be indeed an affair, but May told him that she didn’t mind and that she encouraged him to do it. Finally Ash was worn down and he agreed.

 

Anabel was still nervous by all of this and May had to push her to go on. Ash and Anabel kissed and like all first kisses it was awkward and sloppy. But unlike most first kisses this one was very different. Ash was married and he was kissing another girl with his wife in the same room. He slowly, hesitantly deepened the kiss and Anabel moaned.

 

Anabel was slowly getting into as her hands roamed Ash’s body. Ash slowly took off Anabel’s clothes and soon she was as naked as he was. Ash’s hands played with Anabel’s breasts trying to figure out the differences between hers and May’s. The first thing was that May’s were much bigger than Anabel’s, but it seemed Anabel’s breasts were more sensitive than May’s. When Ash’s hand hit Anabel’s cunt he found that there was no hair there. This at first surprised him since May always left a strip of hair.

 

He then began stroking Anabel’s cunt causing her to moan.

 

“Ash, I’ve wanted this for so long” she moaned.

 

Ash began kissing, licking, and sucking Anabel’s neck causing Anabel to tilt her neck to allow more access.

 

May watched this and played with herself. She smiled as she saw her husband finger fuck her friend. This was turning her on more than she thought.

 

“Ash, please, I need you in me” Anabel pleaded.

 

Ash stopped and looked at Anabel then at May. May scooted over to give room to the two. Ash gently laid the purple haired girl down and drank in the Frontier Brain’s body. She was lithe and small even now. But she looked so good. Ash aimed and pushed his cock in and groaned. Anabel was so tight. Tighter than anything he’d ever felt in a long time.

 

Anabel’s mind was overwhelmed with feelings. She could feel Ash’s cock push inside her and she urged herself to keep control of herself. She didn’t want to come yet. She wanted to feel Ash some more.

 

Soon Ash was bottom out inside Anabel he reveled for a bit at how tight she was. She was so hot, wet and tight that it was amazing that she wasn’t a virgin since she was as tight as one. He then began to pull out and Anabel hung onto Ash’s neck and bit her lip. Ash left just the tip in then pushed back in. He fucked Anabel at a slow and steady pace. He was going to savor this.

 

May smiled as she was now totally turned on and wanted in on it. She moved forward cautiously and then kissed Anabel tentatively.

 

This shocked Anabel though she wasn’t a stranger to kissing another girl. She played around with both Lucy and Greta a few times over the years. She soon kissed back and the kiss intensified. May grew bold and began kneading one of Anabel’s breasts. Anabel reciprocated.

 

Ash watched all of this and got him even harder. He was now pounding Anabel’s tight cunt and he was about to come, But he was doing his best to hold off. He didn’t want to come just yet.

 

Anabel’s orgasmed rocked her. From kissing May, to May groping her breast, to Ash fucking her she came with a roar. Her cunt gripped Ash so tightly that Ash was afraid it be ripped off. So he stopped and waited for the orgasm to subside. Once it did Ash started again. This time he couldn’t hold back and he came spraying his seed deep inside Anabel.

 

Anabel sighed as she felt Ash seed within her. It was such a lovely feeling.

 

May grinned.

 

“How’d you like your present?” she asked.

 

“The best ever” Ash and Anabel both said.

 

 

**End**


	33. Dawn & Lyra

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 33: Dawn & Lyra**

 

Ash stretched as he went to scratch his chin.

 

“Itchy beard” he muttered.

 

This year he had been chosen to play Santa. Why, well because Dawn pushed him in to doing so. She thought that Ash would be great in the part. Ash objected by saying he wasn’t big enough for it. Then Lyra got into it by saying they could pad his stomach to get the big belly look.

 

Now how did Lyra get to be a part of this. Well, Dawn decided to head to Johto to visit Lyra and Ash decided to join her. It just happened they went close to Christmas and now there was a Christmas party that was going to be put on. Dawn had somehow agreed to play an elf mainly because Lyra talked her into it.

 

That was four hours ago and the party had dwindled down and there weren’t many left. Ash was still in costume and was wondering where Dawn and Lyra were.

 

“Where are those two?” he asked aloud.

 

“Ash, there you are” Lyra said still in costume.

 

Dawn and Lyra helped Ash out by being elves for the party. They helped place kids on Ash’s, I mean, Santa’s lap and take pictures for the kids.

 

“Yeah, here I am, where were you and where’s Dawn?” Ash asked.

 

“She’s waiting for us. Come on, we better get there” Lyra said.

 

“Where?” Ash asked.

 

Lyra said nothing as she tugged Ash away. Soon they were in the same room Ash changed in. Lyra opened it and there was Dawn waiting. She was still in costume like Lyra was.

 

“What’s going on here?” Ash asked.

 

“We thought you deserved a reward for being Santa” Dawn said with a smile.

 

“You guys didn’t have to do that” Ash said.

 

“Come on Ash, just go with it” Lyra said.

 

Ash sighed. He knew he didn’t have a choice. So he just nodded.

 

Dawn and Lyra clapped their hands with glee.

 

“So what is this reward?” Ash asked curiously.

 

Lyra pulled Ash to the chair that Dawn was standing by. Once sat down Ash was about ask what they were doing, but Lyra unbuckled Ash’s belt then tugged Ash’s pants down.

 

“Lift your butt up Ash” she said.

 

“Lyra, what are you doing?” Ash squawked.

 

“Your reward Ash” Lyra said as she removed Ash’s boxers.

 

Once off Lyra stroked Ash’s limp cock. It soon grew and harden and both girls were amazed at how big Ash was.

 

“Wow, he’s the biggest I’ve ever seen” Lyra said.

 

“Mmmm, this is going to be good” Dawn said.

 

Ash was nervous with all the attention he was getting.

 

Lyra then took a deep breath and then she engulfed Ash’s cock in her mouth. Ash hissed as he felt Lyra’s tongue stroke him.

 

“Lyra” Ash groaned.

 

“Relax Ash, just sit back and enjoy” Dawn said.

 

Ash looked at Dawn as she was undressing. She took off her top then straddled Ash’s lap. She then took off the white beard Ash was still wearing and pushed her breasts into Ash’s face.

 

“Enjoy” she said huskily.

 

Ash decided to go with it. Heck, he had two girls wanting to do anything with him. He should savor this. He grabbed and held Dawn’s back as he licked, nipped, and sucked on her breasts. He teased the coordinator’s nipples causing her to wiggle and moan.

 

Lyra was working her mouth on Ash’s cock bobbing her head up and down. Ash tasted good. Better than Khoury even. Ash was bigger than Khoury’s too. She was licking and sucking causing drool to dribble from her mouth. She used her tongue to swirl around Ash’s cock head causing Ash to groan.

 

“I’m going to come Lyra” Ash warned through a mouth full of breast.

 

Lyra increased her sucking and soon her mouth was filled with Ash’s seed. She swirled it around and then got up and kissed Dawn hard on the mouth sharing Ash’s come with the young coordinator. Dawn felt Lyra’s tongue push into her mouth and soon she tasted Ash’s seed. She liked it immediately. The two girls kissed heatedly for a while sharing Ash’s come. When they parted breathing heavily.

 

“Lyra, please take my skirt off” Dawn said.

 

Lyra nodded and grabbed a pair of scissors. She cut off the skirt and Dawn’s lavender colored panties. Lyra sniffed Dawn’s panties and she liked the smell of Dawn’s scent.

 

Dawn moved over and aimed her cunt over Ash’s cock. Ash had gotten hard again from watching Dawn and Lyra kissing. Dawn slammed down encasing Ash’s cock within her pussy.

 

Ash grunted as Dawn let out a throaty moan. Dawn then began bouncing up and down with Ash thrusting his hips in time with Dawn’s bouncing.

 

“Oh Ash, you’re so big, I love it. Oh fuck me, fuck me” Dawn said.

 

Ash went back to Dawn’s breasts and soon Lyra’s joined in. So Ash was switching from feasting on Dawn’s breasts to Lyra’s.

 

Both girls were moaning at the attention they were getting. Lyra loved the attention Ash was giving to her breasts. He definitely knew what to do. Dawn was in double the pleasure as she was sliding up and down on Ash’s cock and Ash ravishing her breasts. It didn’t take long for her to come. She was already close when Ash was just going at her breasts. She slammed down hard as her orgasm rocked her.

 

Ash grunted and then groaned as Dawn’s pussy clenched around him. He thought he could hold back his orgasm, but he felt it release. Dawn sighed as she was filled with Ash’s seed. She then climbed off Ash.

 

Lyra grabbed Ash and pulled him off his chair.

 

“I want you to fuck me against the door” she said.

 

“Um, okay, but I don’t think I can go again” Ash said as he pointed to his spent cock.

 

“No problem” Dawn said.

 

She then got down on her knees and took Ash’s cock. She sucked off all of her juices and Ash’s seed. She sucked and licked til it was hard then pulled back.

 

“All done” she said.

 

Lyra was giddy and dragged Ash to the door. She wrapped her arms around Ash.

 

“Fuck me Ash, fuck me hard” Lyra demanded.

 

Ash pushed her up hard against the door and moved up so she wrapped her legs around his waist. His cock slid in perfectly and Lyra groaned all the way til she was completely full.

 

“Damn Ash, I wished I’d fucked you when we were in Sinnoh” she said.

 

“Your pussy is so tight, hasn’t any one fucked you in a while” Ash grunted.

 

“No, it’s been too long” Lyra moaned.

 

Ash then proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of Lyra just like she wanted. The door rattled and shook, but still held up. Which was amazing since Ash was going as hard as he could.

 

“Yes Ash, oh yes, that’s it right there. Harder damnit, I want it harder!” Lyra screamed.

 

Ash was sweating buckets as he used his entire body to give Lyra the hardest fuck she had ever had.

 

Lyra was keening as her orgasm overtook her. She slumped in Ash’s arms and Ash had to hold her up with his hands.

 

Ash hadn’t even been closing to coming when Lyra came. So he was a bit disappointed.

 

“Oh Ash” Dawn called.

 

Ash slowly placed Lyra down then turned to find Dawn on the floor with her legs spread wide. Her pussy glistening with fluid.

 

“I am ready for another” she said with a seductive smirk.

 

Ash didn’t hesitate as he slammed his cock into Dawn. He wasted no time fucking Dawn hard. He had renewed strength at the sight of Dawn’s lustful pose.

 

Dawn gasp at the surprise, but was soon moaning as she was being wrecked. Never before had she had been fucked like this. All she could do was hold on tight and pray she’d be alright in the end.

 

The two fucked for a while and Lyra had regained consciousness. She made her way over pouting.

 

“No fair, you’ve had him twice and he hasn’t even come inside me” Lyra whined.

 

“You snooze, you lose” Dawn panted.

 

Lyra pouted as Dawn enjoyed the fucking she was getting. Soon she came with a scream and Ash was about to come when he was yanked off Dawn. He stumbled a bit then fell back and Lyra was upon him. She sank her cunt onto Ash’s cock and bounced up and down hard and fast.

 

“Come in me Ash, come inside me” Lyra urged.

 

Ash grunted as he released his seed coating the inside of Lyra. She had content smile on her face.

 

“That feels so good” she said.

 

Dawn was still on the ground pouting.

 

“That wasn’t very nice” she said.

 

“Screw you” Lyra said.

 

“With pleasure” Dawn replied.

 

The young coordinator launched herself at Lyra and once on the floor Dawn shoved three fingers into Lyra’s slightly sensitive core. Lyra moaned and wiggled as she was being finger fucked hard.

 

“Like that bitch, because it is just the beginning” Dawn growled.

 

The blue haired girl then attacked the Johto trainer’s breasts nipping and biting them leaving marks.

 

Lyra was withering and moaning from the assault. Soon she came with a loud scream. She was left panting hard. Dawn got up smirking.

 

“That was fucking hot” Ash said.

 

“Mmmm, it was” Dawn said as she sucked off Lyra’s juices off her fingers.

 

The rest of the night the three fucked and one another with Dawn and Lyra fighting/fucking one another whenever the other had or times with Ash then the other.

 

 

**End**


	34. Misty & Duplica

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 34: Misty & Duplica**

 

“Oh Ash, I’ve got a present for you” Duplica said in seductive tone.

 

Ash’s ears perked upon hearing this.

 

“I thought we’d agreed not to get one another gifts this year?” Ash asked.

 

“I know, but I couldn’t help it. I just saw it and I knew you’d wanted it badly. Besides, it was a whole lot easier to get than I thought” Duplica said.

 

“Fine, where is it?” Ash asked.

 

“I’ll show you” Duplica said.

 

She then led Ash to their bedroom and found Misty tied to their bed struggling to get free. Now what was odd about this was Misty was totally naked except for two ribbons. One covered her A sized breasts and the other covered her pussy though you could see a hint of orange fuzz. In her mouth was a gag. She looked angry with being tied up for who knows how many hours.

 

“What do you think?” Duplica asked.

 

“Duplica, I think you’ve given me the best gift ever. Do you know how long I’ve wanted to fuck this cock tease” Ash said as he felt his cock stir.

 

“I do, and I thought it was time for her to get her comeuppance for torturing you so. Now you can do the same to her and she can’t get away” Duplica said.

 

Ash pulled Duplica into a deep kiss. Their tongues battled in each other’s mouths. When they parted they turned to their prey.

 

“I think it’s time for this bitch to see what she could’ve had if she wasn’t such cunt” Duplica said.

 

She then unbuckled Ash’s pants and yanked his pants off along with his boxers. There hung the biggest cock Misty had ever seen. She was drooling at the sight of it. Duplica smirked then got down on her knees and began sucking on Ash’s cock.

 

“Oh fuck, I love your tongue Duplica” Ash groaned.

 

Duplica sucked Ash off for a while then pulled away.

 

“Time to enjoy your present” she said.

 

Ash grinned and climbed onto the bed. He peeled off the ribbon that covered Misty’s chest. He then began flicking her nipples causing Misty to groan through her gag. Ash continued his ministrations causing Misty to squirm and moan through the gag even more. Soon Ash stopped and Misty groaned at the loss.

 

“Sorry Misty, but I’m not going to let you get off that easily” Ash said.

 

He then peeled the ribbon that covered Misty’s sex he frowned as he saw that Misty’s cunt was very bushy and untamed. He liked a clean shaven cunt or one with a nice groomed strip of hair. He sighed and figured it would for tonight. He then began to probe the slightly moist lips with two of his finger causing Misty to moan louder.

 

Misty, who had been tied up and been thinking of a way out was now thinking of a way to get Ash’s cock inside her. Yes, she teased Ash mercilessly when they traveled together. She flash her ass at him, flash her breasts at him, even gave him a peek at her cunt. But never did she let Ash touch. She’d slap away his hand and chided him. Now it looked like Ash was going to pay her back. She was on the cusp of her orgasm when Ash pulled his fingers away. Misty tried to follow them with her hips, but soon they were far away.

 

“Not yet bitch” Ash growled.

 

Duplica, who had been silent watching all of this had stripped down and had walked over to the bed and laid down.

 

“Come on Ash, let’s show her what she could’ve had” she said as she spread her legs apart.

 

Ash grinned at the sight of Duplica’s already wet patch. She was always wet for him no matter where they were. He loved that about the girl. He then got off of Misty and with one swift move he plunged his cock inside of the Ditto trainer.

 

“Oh Ash” Duplica gasped.

 

She felt her whole cunt spread wide to accommodate Ash’s large cock. She could feel it touching her cervix.

 

“Fuck me Ash, let her watch as you fuck me with your glorious cock” Duplica groaned.

 

Ash began pumping away deciding action spoke louder than words. Duplica was moaning loudly as Ash fucked her. Misty could only watch and wish, beg, and plead silently that it was her in Duplica’s position. She could see Ash’s cock slide in and out of Duplica’s cunt and it made her wet. The sounds of pleasure Duplica was making was driving the water Pokémon trainer crazy.

 

“Yes Ash, there, right there!”

 

“So big Ash, you’re so big!”

 

“Oh god Ash, I’m going to come!”

 

Thos were just a few of the things Misty heard as she tried to rub her thighs together to get some kind of friction to alleviate herself.

 

Ash saw this and stopped.

 

“Oh no you don’t” he said as he smacked Misty’s pale thighs hard.

 

Misty yelped through her gag and stopped.

 

Ash then went back fucking Duplica. Soon he shot his load into her and he pulled out.

 

“That was heavenly Ash” Duplica said panting.

 

“You have the best pussy I’ve ever been in” Ash said kissing her on the lips.

 

Duplica smiled.

 

Ash then turned to Misty. He took off the gag.

 

“Well bitch, what do you want?” he asked.

 

“Please Ash” Misty whimpered.

 

“Please what?” Ash asked smirking.

 

“Please fuck me, fuck me with your big cock” Misty begged.

 

Ash grinned and turned to Duplica.

 

“What do you think?” he asked.

 

“Go ahead Ash” she said.

 

Ash nodded.

 

“But first I need to get hard. So suck on it bitch” he said as he thrusted his limp juice covered cock into Misty’s mouth.

 

Misty gagged slightly, but then soon began sucking. She tasted a bit of Ash’s come, but mostly it was Duplica’s juices, which tasted tart like. It reminded her of when she had to eat out all of her sisters just to take the place as head gym leader. Even now she had to eat out her sisters when they ordered her to.

 

Ash pumped his cock in and out of Misty’s mouth thinking that she was adequate. He’d had better. May was a natural cocksucker when she first went down on him. Dawn once she learned how was good. Iris was fine, but she didn’t like giving blowjobs and rather get buggered instead. Ash didn’t care for anal since he thought the butt hole was an exit, not an entrance. Soon he was hard and he pulled out of Misty’s mouth.

 

“Ready?” he asked.

 

Misty nodded enthusiastically.

 

Ash lined his cock up and slammed into Misty hard and rough. Misty winced and screamed in pain and pleasure. Never had she had anything so big inside her. It stretched her to the limit. Ash didn’t give her time to adjust as he thrusted furiously in and out of Misty. Thankfully for Misty, she was still tied to the bed if not she’d be moving every which way.

 

“Ash, stop it hurts” Misty begged.

 

“No way bitch, I’m going to fuck you, and I’m going to fuck you the way I want to” Ash grunted.

 

It took a while, but most of the pain had subsided and all was left was pleasure, but still Misty winced when Ash thrusted into her.

 

Duplica watched this with a grin. That bitch was getting what she deserved for being such a cock tease.

 

Misty could feel her orgasm coming.

 

“I’m going to come!” she screamed.

 

“No you don’t bitch, you’re not going to come before I do” Ash roared.

 

He then stopped and Misty was left on the edge again. She moaned in frustration. Ash watched this all with a smug grin. He waited for Misty to calm then pounded her hard again. He kept doing this. Leaving Misty on the edge not letting her get her release. He was paying her back for all the times she toyed with him.

 

Misty was frustrated. She needed to come badly or she thought she’d burst. She was so wound up that she couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Please Ash, let me come” she begged with tears in her eyes.

 

Ash turned to Duplica.

 

“What do you think?” he asked.

 

“Let the cunt go Ash” Duplica said.

 

“Fine, but she’s not getting by my cock” Ash said.

 

He then used his hand and began rubbing Misty’s clit hard and fast, just like he fucked her. Misty soon came with a loud moan and a whole lot of her juices flooded out of her pussy. She collapsed in exhaustion.

 

Ash smirked at his handiwork.

 

“Well Ash, what do you think of your present?” Duplica asked.

 

“I love it, fucking love it” Ash said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I am not a total Misty hater. No, I just didn’t really care for her much in the show.**


	35. Delia, Caroline & Johanna

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is my New Years one.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 35: Delia, Caroline, & Johanna**

 

Ash looked the invitation again. He was unsure why his mom sent it to him and not call him. Mainly since the invite was to his house for a special New Year’s celebration. He read it over again then shrugged.

 

/Scene Break/

 

“Everything ready?” Delia asked.

 

“Yes, we got everything set” Johanna said.

 

“I can’t wait to see his face” Caroline said smiling.

 

“Yes, this is going to be one New Years Ash isn’t going to forget” Delia said smiling also.

 

The three giggled at the fun they were going to have.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Ash arrived back home and entered.

 

“I’m home” he called.

 

“Hello honey” Delia said.

 

Ash’s jaw dropped as he saw his mom wearing a sheer negligee in a red color.

 

“M-m-mom” Ash gaped.

 

“Oh Ash, hello” Caroline said.

 

Caroline came out wearing a sheer white negligee.

 

“C-C-Caroline” Ash gaped.

 

“Hello Ash” Johanna said.

 

Johanna came out wearing a sheer black negligee.

 

By now Ash was completely speechless as well as most of his blood had flowed to his crotch.

 

“We decided to have a little _intimate_ party. Just us” Delia said lustfully.

 

Ash gulped as his cock twitched.

 

Caroline was the first to spot the bulge in Ash’s pants.

 

“I saw it first” May’s mother called.

 

Delia and Johanna pouted at this, but knew they’d have all night for their turn.

 

Caroline made her way over and pulled Ash into a deep kiss. This kiss unfroze Ash and then it took him a moment for him to kiss back. Mainly since this was May’s mother kissing him and he had no idea if he should or not. But the feeling of Caroline’s breasts pushing into him was too much and his hormones took over. He began kissing back as his hands moved and grabbed Caroline’s breasts.

 

“Mmm Ash” Caroline moaned.

 

Caroline moved a hand down and grabbed Ash’s package. She rubbed it for a bit, but then Ash groaned. He needed more contact. Caroline saw this and unzipped Ash’s pants and took them off along with his boxers. Ash’s cock popped out and all three mothers gazed lustfully at the piece of meat before them. It was so big and thick. This was going to an end of the year they’d never forget.

 

Caroline’s hand went back to stroking Ash’s cock, but soon she got down on her knees and took the piece of meat in her mouth. Ash groaned as Caroline began sucking his cock.

 

“Oh fuck” Ash grunted.

 

He moved his hips slightly fucking Caroline’s face. Caroline was moaning as her mouth was full of cock. It had been so long since she had a good cock in her mouth and though she was a bit rusty in the blowjob department she still thought of herself as one of the best.

 

Ash was now grunting as he pumping his cock in and out of Caroline’s mouth loving how the mother of one of his best friend’s tongue slithered around his rod.

 

“I’m going to come” Ash said with gritted teeth.

 

Caroline applied more suction and soon her mouth was flooded with Ash’s seed. She took it all though a bit leaked out of her mouth. She then felt herself being grabbed and pulled into a standing position. Then her mouth was pillaged. It was Delia. She wanted some of her son’s seed. Johanna then took over to get her share.

 

“Mmmm, he tastes good. No wonder Dawn’s always so happy” Johanna said.

 

“Yes, Misty is the same” Delia said.

 

“I recognized this taste when I’ve eaten out May” Caroline said.

 

Ash upon hearing this knew that these three knew about him being with their daughters. Though Misty wasn’t Delia’s daughter, she was close enough to it that Delia thought of Misty as her own daughter. He didn’t know why, but instead of panicking it made him hornier. His cock arose at this.

 

“Look girls, he’s ready for more” Johanna said.

 

“It’s yours then since you spotted it” Caroline said.

 

Delia pouted since she would still have to wait her turn to have her son.

 

Johanna pulled Ash to the couch. She laid down and pulled off her negligee leaving her completely naked. She then spread her legs revealing her cunt to Ash.

 

“Fuck me Ash, fuck me like you do my daughter” she said panting heavily.

 

Ash wasted no time and slammed his newly harden cock in Johanna. Johanna’s eyes widen as she was filled and stretched to the max. Lord, she hadn’t felt so full in such a long time. Not even her toys filled her this way.

 

“Oh Ash” Johanna moaned.

 

Ash moved back and forth as he fucked Johanna. Johanna wasn’t as tight as Dawn, but was still plenty tight. He wondered when was the last time Johanna had been truly fucked and guessed that it had been a while given how tight she was. Ash then dove down and began to ravish Johanna’s jiggling breasts with his mouth. This only increased the retired coordinator’s pleasure. She had dreamed about how could Ash was and it seemed he was better than her imagination.

 

Meanwhile Caroline and Delia watched. Both were playing with themselves.

 

“This is so hot” Caroline said.

 

“Yes it is” Delia said with a wicked look.

 

Before Caroline could react Delia had Caroline on the ground and ripped off her negligee. Soon a red one joined the white sheer piece of clothing in discarded pile. Delia wasted no time and dove at Caroline’s pussy and ate her friend out earnestly.

 

“Oh fuck Delia! Lick me you bitch, use that tongue and make me come” Caroline groaned.

 

Delia grinned as her mouth covered Caroline’s revealed clit. She shoved three fingers into the wife of the Petalburg gym leader and started fucking her with them.

 

Back with Ash and Johanna they were both moaning and groaning as sweat covered their bodies. Ash’s thrusting was getting more frantic as he was close to release as Johanna had already come several times. The couch cushion under her butt was soaked with her juices.

 

“Fuck, I’m coming” Ash announced.

 

“In me baby, shoot your load in me. I need to feel your seed” Johanna whined.

 

Ash shoved his cock into Johanna one more time and his come drenched her insides.

 

“Oh Ash, that was lovely” Johanna crooned.

 

Ash was panting as he did his best to regain his strength.

 

“Ash honey” Delia said.

 

Ash turned to find his mother kneeling before him.

 

“Mom?” Ash asked.

 

“Pull that luscious cock out and give it to momma. Mommy will make it all better” Delia said lustfully.

 

Ash felt his spent cock twitch slightly just hearing his mom talk like that. He pulled his limp cock out of Johanna and placed it in his mother’s mouth. He felt his mother’s tongue bath his rod lovingly and he groaned. Delia took her time licking and sucking off all of Johanna’s juices off her son’s cock. She wanted to savor it, plus she wanted to take her time getting her son hard again. Slowly she started to bob her head as Ash’s cock began to harden gradually again.

 

Ash groaned. He grabbed the back of his mom’s head to control the pace. He wanted to skull fuck her, but held off. It wouldn’t be right. Plus, it was taking longer for his cock to get back to its fully hard glory. I mean you just fucked Johanna really hard so it would take a while to get back to full mast. Not to mention he had a blowjob earlier by Caroline. As soon as Ash was fully hard his cock was removed from Delia’s mouth. Ash groaned from the loss of her warm mouth.

 

“My turn” Delia purred.

 

She then yanked and threw Ash to the ground. She straddled Ash’s waist and aimed his cock right at her pussy and sank down. She moaned the entire way. It has been so long since she had a real cock in her. As soon as her son’s cock was fully in her she sat there just enjoying the feeling of her son being inside her. But it didn’t last as she rotated her hips and rocked back and forth. She was going to make this last.

 

Back with Johanna, she was exhausted on the couch. She groaned as she turned her head. She felt someone lapping at her nipple and she opened her eyes. Caroline came into view and it was her tongue doing the lapping.

 

“Hello, I got bored” Caroline said.

 

“Mmmm, I don’t mind at all” Johanna said.

 

“Good, because I’ve wanted to taste you ever since I saw you” Caroline said.

 

Johanna, who was still tired from her bout with Ash just let Caroline do whatever she wanted. Caroline crawled on top of Johanna and then move down and her mouth attacked Johanna’s still slightly sensitive cunt. Johanna let out a long moan as Caroline sucked up not only Johanna’s juices, but Ash’s seed out of the retired coordinator.

 

Ash was enjoying getting fucked by his mom. All he did was raise and lower his hips to help his mom out. Delia was doing most of the work, but she didn’t mind it since she controlled the pace. Ash could only stare at his mother’s huge breasts. He couldn’t stop himself and he rose up and began to ravish them. Delia groaned as more pleasure rocked through her body.

 

“Oh Ash, that’s it suck your mommy’s tits. Suck them baby” Delia wailed.

 

Ash moved his mouth and began nipping at his mother’s breasts. This only drove Delia more insane. She sped up her fucking and began to slam herself up and down on Ash’s cock.

 

Ash grunted as the speed of the fucking increased. He wasn’t used to being on the bottom when this happened. He was more of a on top kind of person when it came to a fast and hard fuck. But this time he allowed his mom to do since she knew what she wanted. Soon Delia’s orgasm peaked and her cunt squeezed Ash’s cock causing Ash to shot his load.

 

“Oh Ash, I can feel your seed in me” Delia sighed.

 

Delia rolled off of Ash and Ash was totally tired. He looked at the clock and found it was only nine. He got there at seven. He’d going at it for two hours non-stop.

 

“Ash, it’s my turn” Caroline said with her face covered with Johanna’s juices from her recent release.

 

“I don’t know if I can get it up again” Ash said exhausted.

 

Caroline pouted, but she was determined to have Ash’s cock in her. She crawled over and licked off all of Delia’s juices off of Ash’s cock. The piece of meat twitch at this sensation.

 

“I’d say you have one more round in you” Caroline said with a smirk.

 

“I guess so” Ash said unsure if he could go another round.

 

It took some time, but Ash got hard again and when he was he rolled over so he was on top of Caroline.

 

“Ready?” he asked.

 

“Mmm yeah, fuck my pussy” Caroline said in a throaty tone.

 

Ash obliged her and thrusted his cock into Caroline. Caroline moaned as she was stretched. It had been a long time even with her husband. Nights with her husband were quick and unfulfilling. She had to find her release through her hand or trust dildo while her husband snored. Now here she was getting fucked by a man in his prime. His cock much bigger than her husband’s. She was going to enjoy this.

 

“Ash, fuck me, yes, fuck my cunt. Fuck me like the whore I am” Caroline moaned.

 

Ash did, he slammed in and out of Caroline hard and fast. He didn’t care about anything else. Caroline soon came then Ash did squirting his seed deep inside her.

 

“I’m done” Ash said totally wiped out.

 

“Don’t worry dear, we’ve plenty of time before the new year” Delia said.

 

“Yes, plenty. Lets rest for an hour then go again before the end of this year” Johanna suggested.

 

Grunts of approval were heard before they dozed off.

 

Ash’s finally thought before he passed out was, _What a hell of a way to end the year_.

 

 

**End**


	36. Dawn

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 36: Dawn**

 

Dawn had a bright grin on her face as she won her last ribbon. She was so happy that she was finally able to enter the Grand Festival.

 

“Congrats Dawn” Brock said.

 

“Thanks Brock” Dawn said.

 

Ash pulled Dawn into a hug to congratulate her. He leaned his head in and whispered something in her ear.

 

“You did great. I’ll award you later tonight” he whispered.

 

Dawn nodded.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Later that night in the Pokémon Center Everyone was asleep except Dawn. She was awake and waiting for her reward.

 

“Dawn?”

 

“Ash?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you ready?” Ash asked.

 

“Yeah, though I am a bit nervous” Dawn said shifting slightly.

 

“Don’t worry” Ash said in a reassuring tone.

 

Dawn felt Ash crawl into her bed then leaned in to kiss her. She returned the kiss and soon it turned heated. Dawn began to tug at Ash’s pajamas, but Ash pulled away.

 

“Not yet Dawn” Ash said.

 

Dawn pouted. Then she felt Ash unbutton her top and then removed it. She shivered as the cool air hit her skin. She then felt a pair of warm hand touch her skin and it was electric. The hands touched and stroked her. Soon they made their way to her braless breasts. She never wore a bra when she slept. The hands cupped and tweaked her nipples causing them to stiffen. A gasp escaped the young coordinator’s lips.

 

Ash smiled as he bent down and suckled Dawn’s neck. Dawn tilted her head to allow easier access. Soon that mouth traveled down and was feasting on her breasts. Dawn moaned as she grabbed Ash’s head and held him tightly to her chest. She didn’t want this sensation to end.

 

Ash’s hands moved down and tugged Dawn’s bottoms off. Dawn had to help raise her hips so her pants could be removed. Once done she was only left in her white cotton panties with an image of a Piplup on them. Ash’s hand slipped into them and began caressing her folds.

 

Dawn moaned even louder at this action, though she tried to hold back a bit since Brock was sleeping nearby.

 

“You can make all the noise you want my Togekiss. Brock’s out like a light and won’t wake even if Palkia and Dialga were fighting outside” Ash said.

 

This caused Dawn to make the noise that she’d been biting back.

 

Ash loved the sounds Dawn was making and wanted to hear more. So he increased his stroking of Dawn’s folds, but never entered her. Once he found her clit he began rubbing the nerve ending. Dawn came in a loud gasp and slumped over slightly.

 

Ash took his hand out and licked off Dawn’s juices. She tasted so sweet. Sweeter than May. He then pulled off his pants and boxers. When Dawn awoke she found herself laying on Ash lap, her mouth right next to Ash’s throbbing cock. She knew exactly what to do. She moved her head and took Ash’s cock into her mouth.

 

Ash hissed as his rod was engulfed. The feeling of a warm mouth and an active tongue got him going. He guided Dawn in a position where she was on her hands and knees and he was on his knees. He held her shoulders for support then began pumping his cock in out of Dawn’s mouth. All Dawn did was lick and slurp. Ash fucked Dawn’s mouth for several minutes til he came. Dawn swallowed his load then looked up.

 

“Are you ready?” Ash asked.

 

Dawn nodded then laid back and spread her legs wide.

 

“Please Ash, fill me” she begged.

 

Ash worked his cock back up then when it was hard again he entered Dawn’s tight pussy. He gritted his teeth as he pushed in. She so tight that he had no idea if he would fit. Soon he hit Dawn’s maidenhead. He paused then pulled a bit causing Dawn to mewl.

 

“This is going to hurt” Ash warned.

 

Dawn took a pillow and covered her face.

 

Ash then thrusted in hard breaking Dawn’s barrier.

 

Dawn screamed into the pillow as her virginity was ripped away. Tears leaked from her eyes and were absorbed into the pillow. She had wanted this for a while and Ash had promised when she won her final ribbon that he’d take her. She and Ash did everything else at night when their third companion was asleep.

 

Ash waited for Dawn to calm. He knew how painful it was the first time. This wasn’t his first time deflowering a girl and probably wouldn’t be his last.

 

Dawn calmed down then took the pillow away.

 

“I am ready Ash” she said.

 

Ash nodded then began moving in and out slowly so Dawn could get used to the sensation.

 

Dawn was in heaven. Yes, it hurt at first, but the pain was subsiding and now pleasure was flooding her senses. She wanted, no, she needed more.

 

“More Ash, I want more. Give me more” Dawn begged.

 

Ash obliged and began thrusting faster and harder though not hard or fast enough to cause her pain. After all this was her first time. He wanted to be memorable for her.

 

“Oh Ash, this feels so good, better than I dreamed” Dawn moaned.

 

Ash grinned and kept going.

 

Soon the sensations were too much for Dawn and she came. Her cunt clenched around Ash’s cock and he paused. He wanted to hold out as long as he could. Once Dawn’s orgasm passed he began again.

 

Dawn was loving what she was feeling. Ash’s cock fit her so right and she didn’t think any other cock would do for her. She needed this cock in her as much as she possible could have.

 

She came again and this time Ash couldn’t hold back. He thrusted in as deep as he could and shot his seed deep within Dawn’s womb.

 

Dawn sighed as she was filled for the very first time with come. It was such a lovely feeling.

 

“That was amazing Ash” the young coordinator said tiredly.

 

“You’re welcome my Togekiss, did you like your reward?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes, can we go again?” Dawn asked.

 

 

**End**


	37. May & Solidad

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 37: May & Solidad**

 

In the Pokémon Center May was sitting nervously. She shouldn’t be since this wasn’t her first contest. But here she was a nervous wreck. She was in her room that she shared with Ash. The two traveled together since Brock had left due to family emergency and May’s brother, Max, had to go home since he was due to start his own journey soon.

 

“May, are you alright?”

 

May turned to find a very worried Ash Ketchum looking at her.

 

“Just nerves” May said.

 

“Oh, I think I have a way to help you with that” Ash said.

 

“What is it, I’ll try anything” May said in a desperate tone.

 

Ash grinned.

 

/Scene Break/

 

May was naked laying on the bed as Ash thrusted in and out of her.

 

“Oh Ash, I’m going to come” May moaned.

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight. I love this cunt” Ash grunted.

 

May came with a scream.

 

A knock on the door stopped all of their actions.

 

“May, are you alright?” a voiced called.

 

“It’s Solidad, oh no, I can’t let her see me” May panicked.

 

“Shh, it’s alright May, let me handle it” Ash soothed.

 

May was uneasy, but knew Ash would never lead her astray. So with that Ash got up as May covered herself up. Ash opened the door to find Solidad.

 

“Hey Solidad” Ash greeted like he wasn’t naked or anything.

 

Solidad was shocked at the state of dress Ash was in. He was naked, sweaty and lord was he good looking. Her eyes scanned every inch of Ash’s body. He had a broad chest, toned arms that are tanned thanks to his years of travel, he was also well hung and her tongue escaped her lips at the sight.

 

Ash grinned. He knew he had strong sexual appeal and used it whenever he felt like it.

 

“Would you care to join us Solidad?” he asked.

 

Solidad nodded unable to speak. She was entranced with no way out. She walked in and Ash closed the door. He also put a sign on the door that stated that they’d not be disturbed.

 

May was shocked when Solidad entered and was about to ask what was going on, but Ash stopped her as he pulled off Solidad’s clothes. He kissed her as he did this. Once naked Ash turned to May.

 

“Solidad is here to help you sooth your nerves May” Ash said.

 

“R-r-really?” May asked hesitantly.

 

Ash nodded then took Solidad and pushed her head down between May’s legs.

 

“Spread your legs May” Ash softly commanded.

 

May did as she was told for some unknown reason. She gasped as she felt Solidad’s nose nudge her clit.

 

“Lick her Solidad, lick her out” Ash commanded.

 

Solidad did as she was told and began eating out May with vigor. May moaned and writhed as Solidad’s tongue wiggled inside her. She never knew a tongue could do this to her. She wasn’t into girls like that, but Solidad was making her think she wouldn’t mind a girl now and then.

 

Ash watched this and grinned, but he wasn’t satisfied with just standing around. He got up and aimed his cock right at Solidad’s wet pussy. He thrusted in with one stroke. Solidad gasped as her head shot up. Ash pushed her head down.

 

“Keep eating her bitch,” he grunted.

 

Ash then began pounding away at Solidad’s cunt. Solidad’s head was being pushed into May’s cunt causing her nose to brush against May’s clit harder and harder. May was moaning loudly as her orgasm came crashing down on her. But Solidad didn’t stop. She kept licking away at May since she hadn’t been told to stop. What Ash was now realizing unconsciously was that Solidad was submissive in the bedroom. She took commands rather then give them.

 

Ash slammed in and out of Solidad when he felt Solidad’s cunt spasm. She had come and he grinned. He didn’t stop though he liked how tight this cunt was for her age. He knew May’s cunt was tighter than Solidad’s, but a tight cunt was a tight cunt.

 

May was now a writhing mess. She had come several times and was at the point of exhaustion. The only reason she hadn’t was that Solidad’s tongue kept her awake.

 

“Please stop, I don’t know how much I can take” May begged through a moan.

 

Solidad ignored May’s pleas and kept going. Ash had not told her to stop.

 

Soon Ash came filling Solidad with his seed. He pulled out.

 

“You can stop bitch,” Ash commanded.

 

Solidad did and she was left breathless.

 

May was a mess. Her body drenched with sweat and her muscles was exhausted. She didn’t know if she could stay awake much longer.

 

Ash though had other plans. He climbed on the bed and forced his juice-slicked cock into May’s mouth. May gagged slightly as the head hit the back of her throat.

 

“Clean me May” Ash said gently.

 

May did as she was told by some unknown compulsion. She licked and sucked Ash’s cock. Tasting Solidad’s juices as well as some of Ash’s seed. She loved the taste and in her head she wanted to taste Solidad for herself. Soon, though right now she wanted Ash to come in her mouth. Ash granted the wish and fucked May’s mouth until he released his seed. May swirled the liquid in her mouth then an idea came to mind. She moved to Solidad and kissed her. She and Solidad swapped Ash’s seed back and forth as their tongues danced with one another.

 

When they finally parted they both had equal share of Ash’s gift.

 

Ash watched all of this and loved the sight of it. It reminded him of a bout he had with Misty and Sakura in Ecruteak City. But that was a different story.

 

“Still having nerves May?” Ash asked.

 

May knew she didn’t anymore, but she longed for having Ash’s cock inside her again.

 

“Yeah, a little” she answered.

 

Ash grinned. He pushed May down and kissed her deeply as he slid his cock into her. May sighed as she was filled once again. She didn’t think she’d ever get tired of having Ash’s cock inside her. Ash began pumping in and out slowly to draw out this session.

 

Solidad waited patiently for her orders. She didn’t have to wait long.

 

“Sit on May’s face Solidad” Ash commanded.

 

Solidad did and squatted over May’s face. May began to eat Solidad’s cunt at first tentatively, but soon she got more into it. Solidad was gyrating her hips as she was being eaten out. She was moaning and panting.

 

Ash had changed his position since Solidad was sitting on May’s face. Still thrusting in and out of May’s cunt as he began feasting on Solidad’s bouncing breasts. He lavished the two globes of flesh with such reverence that it wasn’t long for Solidad to spew her juices all over May’s face.

 

May was practically drowning in Solidad’s juices. She drank as much as she could of them and was left gasping for air.

 

Ash was now thrusting in and out of May hard and fast as he was now reaching his peak. With one final powerful thrust he shot his seed into May. May came too and they all collapsed tired.

 

“How’s your nerves now May?” Ash asked.

 

“Wonderful” May said before falling asleep.

 

Solidad was already fast asleep.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: just to let you know I am going to do one with Misty and Sakura later. I just put that small part in there as a seed.**


	38. Lady Ilene

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 38: Lady Ilene**

 

Lady Ilene made her quietly through the castle to where the guest chambers were located. She was on a mission and nothing was going to stop her. Tonight was the only night she’d have to do this and she wasn’t going to fail. She found the door she was looking for and opened as slowly as she could. Inside she her the soft snores of the occupant. She crept in and closed the door. Once inside she stripped off her nightgown and moved in. She crawled into bed with the person and reached down and began to stroke the person’s cock. She felt it harden and she smiled as she felt the size and weight of it. Yes, this was going to be a good night.

 

She then ducked her head under the covers and started sucking on the cock. She swirled her tongue and bobbed her head up and down. She could hear the grunts and groans of her victim as she blew him. She felt his cock twitch and soon her mouth was filled with his seed. This awoke the person.

 

“What they, who? Lady Ilene?” Ash Ketchum asked shocked as he turned on a light.

 

“Hello Ash, it is customary for the queen to reward the winner of the tournament” Ilene said.

 

Ash gulped as all he could do was stare at Ilene’s huge breasts. They looked so good.

 

“Like them Ash, they are all yours tonight” Ilene said.

 

Ash dove at them and Ilene fell back on the bed. She gasped as Ash’s mouth latched onto one of her nipples. The boy definitely had some skill. She could tell as one of Ash’s hands was working her other breast while the other was playing with her folds. But that didn’t last as he plunged two fingers into her wet core.

 

“Oh my” Ilene gasped.

 

Ash kept up sucking Ilene’s nipple, groping the other and finger fucking her. He then switched breasts and went sucking the other and groped the one he had sucked. He also increased the speed of his fingers and added a third too.

 

This was too much for Ilene and she came with a scream. She was panting from it. She had never come like this before, not with others.

 

Ash wasn’t done. His cock was hard again and he wanted some of that sweet royal pussy. He dragged Ilene to him and shoved his entire cock inside her. Ilene wasn’t ready for this and she screamed as she was stretched. Sure the three fingers she had inside her helped loosened her a bit, but it was nothing compared to the size of Ash’s cock.

 

Ash fucked Ilene hard and long then slow and soft. He’d alternate his strokes to keep her on the edge. Whenever she got close he’d slow down only for her mewl in protest. He was enjoying this immensely.

 

“Please Ash, I need to come” Ilene begged.

 

“What’s the magic words?” Ash asked.

 

“Please Ash, please” Ilene begged.

 

“Nope, the magic words are ‘Ash fuck my brains out, I need your seed’,” Ash said smirking.

 

Ilene gulped.

 

“Ash fuck my brains out, I need your seed” she said softly.

 

“I can’t hear you” Ash said leaning over.

 

“Ash fuck my brains out, I need your seed” Ilene said a bit louder.

 

“Still can’t hear you” Ash said.

 

ASH FUCK MY BRAINS OUT, I NEED YOUR SEED!” Ilene screamed.

 

Ash just grinned and began slamming hard in and out of Ilene. It didn’t take long for Ilene to come and she saw a white light before she passed out.

 

When she awoke Ash looked down at her with a grin.

 

“Have a good rest?” he asked.

 

Ilene nodded.

 

“Good, because we’re not done yet. I haven’t come yet” Ash said.

 

Ilene was shocked. Ash hadn’t come yet. How was that possible?

 

“I have great stamina and can last quite a while. Hope you can survive” Ash said with a grin.

 

Ilene whimpered slightly.

 

Ash then turned her over so she was on her hands and knees. He still had his cock inside her the whole time. Once in position Ash began to plow from the back. Ilene fell to her elbows from the force of the thrusts. Never had she felt such strength. Her cunt was convulsing and she knew she was coming.

 

They went at it at this position until Ash finally came. He let her rest for a bit then  moved forward and placed his cock between Ilene’s breasts. He enclosed the two large globes of flesh around his cock and began pumping. Ilene helped by licking the head of Ash’ cock when it appeared. This went on til Ash came. His seed littered Ilene’s face.

 

Ilene licked up what she could get when the door burst open.

 

“What’s going on here?”

 

 

**End.**

**A/N: yes, there will be a sequel to this one. Just press the next chapter button.**


	39. Lady Ilene & May

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is the second part of chapter 38.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 38: Lady Ilene & May**

 

“What’s going on here?”

 

In the doorway was May, the Pokémon coordinator that traveled with Ash.

 

Ilene was frozen, but the brunette just smirked at the pair.

 

“Oh just enjoying some royal cunt. Want a taste?” Ash asked.

 

May smiled and nodded, she closed the door and locked it. She peeled out of her bed clothes revealing her tan and toned body off. Ilene was a bit jealous of May’s youthful figure.

 

May crawled onto the bed and began licking Ash’s seed off of Ilene’s face.

 

“Mmmm, you taste delicious” she moaned.

 

Ash just grinned as he stuck two fingers into May’s cunt and worked them a bit til he deemed her wet enough. He then moved around til he was behind her and pushed his cock into her. May gasped and moaned as she was filled.

 

“Fuck Ash, you always want my pussy” May giggled.

 

“I can’t help it, your pussy is the best I’ve ever had” Ash said with a groan.

 

May clenched her cunt muscles in thanks for Ash’s compliment. Soon Ash began pumping in and out of May. May moved her head down to Ilene’s breasts and started devouring them.

 

Ilene gasped. She held onto May’s head as her breasts were getting the attention they needed. May’s fingers found their way to Ilene’s cunt and plunged in. She worked her fingers in and out of Ilene in time to Ash’s thrusts.

 

Ilene was baffled. She never had been in a threesome, but here she was. It didn’t seem to look like these two were strangers to it at all. They acted like pros. This made her wonder how many times they’ve done this. Her thought process was put on hold when her orgasm rolled over her. She groaned gutturally.

 

“That’s it, baby, come for May” May said between sucks.

 

She was nipping and sucking Ilene’s nipples as well and leaving bit marks on the breasts themselves.

 

Meanwhile Ash was continued thrusting in and out of May’s tight cunt. She had always been tight even after he took her virginity. He didn’t know how May stayed so tight even after all the times they’ve fuck one another, but she still was and he loved it. He then moved his hands and grabbed May’s swaying breasts. He groped, pulled and pinched them. He tweaked the nipples just the way May liked them. He heard her gasp and her cunt tighten around him. She had come. Ash kept his assault since he was used to it by now. He could stave off his release even under pressure.

 

“Fuck Ash, fuck my pussy. Fuck it raw” May moaned.

 

Ash grinned and obliged his friend. He doubled his pace and soon May was being pushed into Ilene’s breasts. May was being smothered, but she didn’t seem to care as Ash was giving her a hard fucking. It has been a while since they had time alone to do this. Mostly they had to settle with quickies because of Brock and Max.

 

Ilene was shocked to see how hard Ash was fucking his friend. It was amazing and she was getting wetter just watching it. May’s fingers were still thrusting in and out of her and the bed was soaked with her juices. She didn’t know if she could last any longer with these two.

 

Ash soon came inside May and May rose from Ilene’s breasts red faced and gasping for air.

 

“That was fucking fantastic” May said.

 

“It was” Ash said in agreement.

 

May got up pulled her fingers out, which had never left the inside of Ilene and sucked her fingers clean. Damn, royal pussy tasted good.

 

Ilene was tired. She had never gone this long. She needed some rest.

 

“We’re almost done” Ash said with a smirk.

 

May nodded and got into position. She laid on top of Ilene with their pussies aligned just right so their clits would rub together.

 

“Ready” the brunette said.

 

Ash nodded with his cock in hand. He had stroked it hard again after his session with May. He placed his hard cock into Ilene’s cunt then began to fuck her nice and slow. Ilene moaned as she felt Ash’s cock move in and out of her. Her clit was being rubbed against May’s, which caused May to moan. Ash pumped in and out of Ilene for a while then pulled out and pushed into May. Ilene moaned at the loss and may moaned at the gain.

 

This soon became a rhythm as Ash alternated between fucking May then Ilene. The friction caused May’s and Ilene’s clits to rub together causing constant pleasure to course through them. Soon it was too much for Ilene and she came. May, who could hold out longer than Ilene came a few minutes later. Ash kept going fucking both cunts til he shot his seed. His seed splattered all over both May’s and Ilene’s cunts.

 

All three were tired and after cleaning one another up they got back to their own beds with exhausted smiles on their faces and memories they’d cherish.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s the end of this two parter. I have no plan on doing a third part so don’t even ask.**


	40. Domino

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: as many of you know I hope, Domino is from the movie Mewtwo Returns.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 40: Domino**

 

Double-O Nine, Domino was frustrated. She hadn’t had a cock nor a dildo worked inside her since she started this damn mission to recapture Mewtwo. She blamed her boss Giovanni for this. She need some release and she was going to get it. She headed to the jail cell and pointed to the boy named Ash Ketchum.

 

“You, you’re coming with me” she ordered.

 

“No way I’m going with you” Ash said stubbornly.

 

Domino wasn’t going to let this get in her way. She had one of the Rocket grunts open the cell and she dragged Ash out. She dragged Ash to a private room she had selected beforehand. She had told all of the Rocket grunts to stay away from there no matter what they heard. She wasn’t going be interrupted. Once inside the room she pushed Ash in, closed and locked the door.

 

“What’s going on, what do you want?” Ash asked loudly.

 

“Shut up! I’m going to make this nice and simple for you. We’re going fuck and there’s nothing you can do about it” Domino said.

 

Ash’s jaw dropped. Did she just hear this person right? She wanted to fuck him, I mean, have sex with him. He watched as Domino stripped out of her uniform revealing her black lace bra and panties. Once down to that she peeled off the last pieces of clothing. Ash’s cock stirred at the sight.

 

“I see someone is up for a good time” Domino smirked.

 

Ash gulped.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for? I want to see it” Domino demanded.

 

Ash’s mind was gone as his teenage hormones took their place. He yanked off his clothes and they laid off to the side in a pile he peeled off his boxers last and Domino licked her lips at the sight of the piece of meat before her. It was so big and thick. She knew she’d usually be a bit scared at the size, but right now she was too fucking horny to care. She got down on her knees and engulfed Ash’s cock with her mouth. She sucked, licked, and bobbed her head taking as much of Ash’s cock as she could.

 

Ash groaned as Domino’s mouth worked her magic on his rod. He grabbed Domino’s head and skull fucked her. He heard her gag a bit, but didn’t care. He was going to fuck her face without a care of her pleasure.

 

Domino wasn’t used to the force that Ash was using, but she adapted to it and soon was going with the flow and relaxed her throat muscles so the piece of meat could go down her throat. She even used those muscles to massage Ash’s cock.

 

Ash groaned. Domino’s mouth felt amazing. She sure knew how to suck cock. Hell, she was better than Misty, who had blown him a few times though never this good, ever.

 

“Here it comes” Ash warned.

 

Ash’s seed shot down Domino’s throat and all she could do was swallow. She almost suffocated due to the lack of air, but she was allowed to pull back and she gulped down a huge amount of oxygen to make up for what she had lost. Once her face was back to normal color she looked at Ash’s cock, which only slightly limp. She used her hand and stroked it back to full mast. Once that was done she laid down and spread her legs showing off her glistening pussy.

 

“Stick that beast in me, fuck me with it. I need it” Domino begged.

 

Ash couldn’t stand it. He had never fucked a girl before. Sure, he’s been sucked off, but that was all. Misty would never let him fuck her. She wanted to wait for the right time, which never seemed to happen. And here was his chance. He wasn’t going to waste it. He lunged at Domino pushing his cock into her.

 

Domino moaned as she was stretched to the max. She had a couple of cocks over the years, but never had one that stretched like this. It felt so good.

 

Ash began pumping in and out loving the feeling of Domino’s pussy squeezing him. He could feel how wet she was and it helped him move with ease a bit. He then took his time and went at Domino’s B cupped breasts. He sucked on a nipple before switching to the other. His hands worked on the one not being sucked on.

 

Domino groaned as Ash’s mouth worked her chest. She liked the feelings Ash was giving her. His cock was hitting every spot inside her and his mouth was doing the same as well as his hands. Her orgasm hit her unexpectedly and she moaned long and hard as her juices squirted out of her. It sprayed the floor around Ash’s cock.

 

Ash felt Domino come and he gritted his teeth to hold back his release. He felt Domino’s walls clutch him and he had to stop to keep from coming. Once Domino’s orgasm passed Ash began pumping again.

 

Domino just had a great orgasm and she was on her way to another, then another. It seemed Ash had great stamina and had yet to come. She had to remedy that since she wanted to fill his seed inside her. So as Ash began pumping again after her sixth orgasm she wrapped her legs around Ash to keep him in.

 

“Come in me Ash, I want you to come in me” Domino said.

 

Ash grunted and pumped in and out hard and fast. Sweat covered his entire body as well as Domino’s, but neither cared since they were both in deep pleasure. Soon Ash felt his orgasm coming.

 

“I’m coming” he warned.

 

“Shot it inside me Ash, shot your sticky goodness inside me I need it, I want it” Domino wailed.

 

Ash slammed his cock one more time and his load released inside Domino. Domino as she felt the seed splash her walls. It felt so good.

 

Soon they cleaned up and Domino led Ash back to the jail cell. She shoved him in and left without a word.

 

“Are you alright Ash, did she hurt you?” Misty asked worriedly.

 

“I’m fine Mist, just fine” Ash said hiding his ‘I just got fucked’ smile.

 

 

**End**


	41. Anabel

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: just a quick note. This is before Ash goes to Sinnoh.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 41: Anabel**

 

Anabel looked quite nervous as she stood there in front of the Ketchum house. She was staring at the door with a trembling hand. She was so nervous that she had to take several deep breaths to calm her.

 

“Relax, just relax. He’ll be happy to see you” she said to herself.

 

She then raised her hand and knocked on the door tentatively. The door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman.

 

“Yes, can I help you?” she asked.

 

“Hello, my name is Anabel, I am a Frontier Brain and I was wondering if Ash was home” Anabel said after bowing her head in greeting.

 

“Yes he is. He’s in his room still asleep” the woman said.

 

“Oh, well then I guess I can come back later” Anabel said.

 

“Nonsense. The boy sleeps too much anyway. You go up and wake him. I need to get to the market to pick up a few items” the woman said.

 

“Thank you very much ma’am” Anabel said bowing her head.

 

“Have fun” the woman said.

 

Anabel made her way up the stairs and found Ash’s room easily. She entered and found the room full of all the young trainer’s accomplishments. She looked at all of them and was a bit in awe at how much the young man had done in his life so far. She also saw pictures from his travels. Pictures of his traveling companions and other people.

 

“Uh, Anabel, what are you doing here?”

 

This made the young Frontier Brain jump as she saw the young trainer awaken from his slumber. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning. His attire was a t-shirt and his boxers. The sight made Anabel blush.

 

“H-h-hi Ash” she stuttered.

 

“Hello to you Anabel, but again what are you doing here?” Ash asked.

 

“I came to try and convince you to be a Frontier Brain” Anabel said.

 

“Anabel, I appreciate the offer, but like I told Scott. I want to travel around more before I become a Frontier Brain” Ash said.

 

“Please listen to my offer Ash” Anabel said.

 

“Okay” Ash said.

 

Anabel took a deep breath. She then bent down and kissed Ash. Ash was shocked by this. He had no idea what Anabel was doing. When she pulled away Ash blinked.

 

“Anabel, what are you doing?” he asked.

 

“Just relax Ash” Anabel said.

 

Ash was a bit nervous when Anabel began taking off her clothes. She took off her shirt to reveal her plain white cotton bra. Next was her pants revealing her cotton panties the same white color as her bra. Ash felt himself get hard at the sight and Anabel couldn’t help, but feel pleased that she was able to get this kind of reaction from the young trainer. She wasn’t the most endowed girl with size A breasts, but she had other skills in her arsenal. She pulled Ash’s shirt off and pushed him down.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything” Anabel said.

 

Ash had no idea what Anabel was talking about then he felt her take off his boxers. Hot breath caressed his cock and it jumped slightly. Anabel liked what she was looking at. Ash’s cock was the biggest she had ever seen or ever had. She bent down and enveloped the engorged organ in her mouth. She began swirling her tongue as she bobbed her head up and down as she sucked on the fleshy rod.

 

Ash gritted his teeth as he felt Anabel work on his cock. Damn, the girl was good at it. Misty was pretty good when she traveled with him. May was a novice at it, but was a quick learner. But Anabel, she was in a league of her own with the way she was sucking his cock. He was ready to come sooner than he usual.

 

“Anabel, I’m going to come” Ash hissed in warning.

 

Anabel upped her sucking and soon her mouth was filled with Ash’s seed. She swirled it around in her mouth mentally judging the taste and found it was the best she had ever had. Ashe swallowed and turned to face Ash, who was red faced and panting slightly.

 

“How was that?” she asked.

 

“That was the best damn blowjob I’ve ever had” Ash said.

 

Anabel was pleased hearing this.

 

“Time for me to repay the favor” Ash said.

 

Before Anabel could say a thing her back was touching the mattress. Soon her bra was gone and Ash’s slightly calloused hands manipulated her small breasts. Anabel moaned at this action. The roughness of Ash’s hands scraped against her sensitive skin causing bolts of pleasure to shoot through her whole body. She was sure she had soaked her panties. As one hand kept rubbing Anabel’s chest the other peeled off Anabel’s soaked panties off. She was fully naked and didn’t even know it. She first realized it when two fingers entered her. She gasped at the intrusion.

 

“Your cunt is so tight” Ash commented.

 

“It always been, like, that” Anabel panted.

 

“Then I can’t wait to fuck it” Ash said.

 

Anabel groaned at just the thought of Ash’s cock inside her. That thought made her come. Her juices roared out of her pussy drenching the mattress.

 

“Looks like you’re ready” Ash said.

 

“Yes Ash, fuck me” Anabel moaned as she thrusted her hips out.

 

Ash obliged. His cock was hard again after soaking up the sight of a moaning and panting Salon Maiden. He inserted his cock and gritted his teeth. Damn, she was tighter than he first expected. She was as tight as a virgin. But once he was fully sheathed he found she wasn’t. He laid there inside Anabel reveling at her pussy clenching around him.

 

“Please Ash, please fuck me. I need this” Anabel said.

 

Ash nodded and began pulling out slowly. Anabel whined at this and Ash groaned. He had most of his cock out then shoved right back in. That was the pace he went at and he increased it as Anabel begged him to go faster.

 

“Oh Ash, I’ve thought of this since the first time I saw you. I knew you’d be a great lover” Anabel moaned as her arms were around Ash’s neck holding him close to her.

 

Ash grunted as he pumped in and out of Anabel enjoying the tightest pussy he’s ever had. If this was Anabel’s incentive to get him to join the Battle Frontier then he was sold.

 

“Oh Ash, I’m going to come, please come with me, please” Anabel whined.

 

“I’m going to come too” Ash grunted.

 

With one final thrust he exploded and his seed shot into Anabel’s quivering pussy.

 

“Oh Ash, I love you” Anabel said with a sigh.

 

Ash was shocked by Anabel’s declaration, but he looked at her and smiled. He bent down and kissed her sweaty forehead.

 

“Love you too, Anabel” he said.

 

Anabel smiled.

 

They fell asleep knowing they had a lot to discuss when they awoke.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this is only the beginning. Press the next chap button and it continues.**


	42. Greta

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a continuation of Ch. 41.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 42: Greta**

 

Anabel pouted as she looked at her fellow Frontier Brain.

 

“You know our rule Salon Maiden. You knew it when your little plan worked” Greta said smirking.

 

“I know that, but why do you have to do it now?” the petite lavender haired girl asked with a pout.

 

“I wanted a piece of him as soon as I battled him. The fire inside him made my loins burn” Greta said with a lustful smile.

 

“Still not fair” Anabel said still pouting.

 

“Hey, better me than Lucy. You know that she likes to try out the new model first” Greta said.

 

Anabel just pouted.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Newly made Frontier Brain Ash Ketchum walked up to the Battle Arena. He was their to get some personal training from Greta. He entered and smiled as memories of the time he was her for his battle came flooding back.

 

“Hey Ash” Greta greeted.

 

“Great, it’s great to see you” Ash said with a smile.

 

“Likewise, ready for some intense training?” Greta asked.

 

“You bet” Ash said.

 

“Good, come with me” Greta said.

 

Ash followed Greta and soon found himself in Greta’s bedroom. He looked around confused as to what was going on.

 

“Uh Greta, why are we in your room, I thought we were going to train?” Ash asked.

 

“Oh we are, this is going to be some rigorous training” Greta said as she took of her robe.

 

Ash gulped. He now had an idea as to what was going on. His cock began to stir as Ash watched Greta reveal more of herself to him. Soon she was naked.

 

“Come here Ash, we need to start your training” Greta said as wiggled a finger at Ash.

 

Ash came out of his trance and rushed over. He pulled Greta into a kiss and soon his clothes went flying. Ash laid on top of Greta kissing and groping her. He found that Greta’s breasts were bigger than Anabel’s about a cup size or two. Her nipples were rock hard already and Ash tweaked them with his fingers and mouth.

 

Greta withered under Ash’s touch. She had no idea that Ash’s hands and mouth were so talented. She had already come a couple times with mini-orgasms. She knew she was more than wet enough for Ash.

 

“Oh yes, Ash, that’s it. Give me your cock, I need it inside me now” Greta demanded.

 

Ash shoved his cock into Greta’s overly wet pussy and the Frontier Brain gasp in pain since she was stretched wider than she had ever been by a piece of meat. But Ash didn’t stop. He did however slow his pace til she was comfortable enough with his cock. Greta moved her hips to urge Ash to go faster and Ash obliged.

 

Greta was withering on the bed. She hadn’t had a cock for a while and the few she had weren’t good at all. They were too small and came too soon. She knew Ash wouldn’t disappoint her after hearing from Anabel about Ash’s stamina and size.

 

“Fuck, fuck me Ash, pound the shit out of me!” Greta screamed.

 

Ash was now slamming his cock in and out of Greta mercilessly.

 

“So tight, how come you’re still so tight” Ash said through gritted teeth.

 

“I work out baby, unlike Anabel who is petite I have to work out to keep a tight pussy” Greta said through a groan.

 

Soon Greta felt her orgasm wash over her and she sighed and smiled. It was like an old friend she hadn’t seen for so long. Ash though kept going til he released his seed. He then pulled out and Greta pounced on him with her mouth taking Ash’s rod. She sucked off all of her juice off him and swirled her tongue around the piece of meat.

 

“Shit, you’re a much better cock sucker than Anabel” Ash hissed.

 

“I have more experience than her” Greta said then went back to sucking Ash’s cock.

 

She then got back to work, but this time applied more suction onto Ash’s cock. This had Ash groan and thrust his hips a bit into Greta’s willing mouth. Greta encouraged this and soon Ash was fucking her face. Her nose would be buried in Ash’s pubic hair every in thrust. It tickled her nose. Soon Ash came and Greta did her best to swallow, but a bit of Ash’s come escaped. It leaked from her mouth and she used her fingers to grab the strays.

 

“Damn you taste good. Anabel wasn’t lying” Greta said.

 

“What are you talking about?” Ash asked.

 

Greta then went on to explain that it is sort of a ritual when a new Frontier Brain comes in they are fucked by the current ones. If it was a guy then the girls would have him and if it were a girl then the guys would have the fun.

 

Ash wasn’t sure he liked this, but seeing as he was in too deep to back out he’d have to live with it.

 

“So that means Lucy is next?” Ash asked.

 

“Yeah, and she’s going to be pissed since she usually gets the guy next after either me or Anabel. Though this is the first Anabel has ever gotten” Greta said.

 

“Okay, so what happens next?” Ash asked.

 

“We rest a bit then I want this beast back in me” Greta said as she grabbed a hold of Ash’s limp member.

 

“That can be arranged” Ash said.

 

Ash and Greta spend the rest of the afternoon and night fucking one another.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: part two is done. Part three is just a click away.**


	43. Lucy

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: the third part of this mini series.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 43: Lucy**

 

Lucy was upset. Anabel and Greta had already had a taste of the new Frontier Brain. It wasn’t fair, she was the one that usually had first dibs. She was going to make those bitches pay, but right now she had to get ready for Ash.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Ash arrived at the Battle Pike knowing what he was in for. Both Greta and Anabel warned him that Lucy might be pissed at being last and she’d take her frustration out on him. He sighed and shook his head. He prepared himself for whatever he was about to face.

 

“Hello, anyone here?” he called.

 

Ash found a note that said, ‘bedroom’ and had a map so he wouldn’t lose his way. He used the map and found the bedroom door ajar slightly. He peeked in and found Lucy waiting for him.

 

“About fucking time Ketchum, I was getting bored waiting” Lucy said grumpily.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Lets get this over with” Ash said.

 

Lucy wasn’t happy with Ash’s attitude. She was going to show him she was the best fuck of the entire Battle Frontier, better than Anabel and Greta.

 

“Time to fuck” she said as she ripped her clothes off then grabbed Ash and tore his clothes off.

 

She then grabbed Ash’s cock and pumped hard a few times before sticking it in her mouth. She sucked hard on Ash’s cock, which caused the trainer to wince a bit. But then figured if she was going to be rough then he might as well do the same to her. He then grabbed the back of Lucy’s head and began to skull fuck her.

 

Lucy was a bit shocked at the force Ash was using and gagged slightly as the tip of his cock hit the back of her mouth before going down her throat.

 

“Oh no you don’t Lucy, you’re going to fuck my cock with your throat” Ash said as Lucy tried to pull back.

 

Tears well up in the Pike Queen’s eyes, but she endured. She’s had a few rough fucks through her life and knew what to do. She just hoped Ash wasn’t super kinky or anything.

 

“Here comes my load bitch, you better swallow all of it” Ash grunted.

 

Soon Lucy’s mouth was filled to the brim and more with Ash’s seed. She started to choke a bit and when Ash pulled out she was gasping for breath. Somehow she managed to not let a single drop of come leave her mouth, but it was difficult.

 

“That was fun, what next?” Ash asked smirking.

 

Lucy was still catching her breath and her mind caught up with her. Anabel and Greta must’ve told him something he should do to her. That was the only explanation to why Ash was acting like this. She was so going to pay them back.

 

Ash got bored with Lucy’s inactivity and decided to take action. He pushed her down and shoved his cock into Lucy’s tight cunt. Lucy screamed in pain as she was speared. As Ash gritted his teeth. Damn, was she fucking tight. He wondered when was the last time this bitch was fucked. It took a few tries, but Ash finally got all of his cock inside Lucy. Lucy got used to the intrusion, but was panting and wincing the first couple times Ash had to pull back and push in.

 

Ash then began to move in and out of Lucy at a quick pace and all Lucy could do was hold on for dear life. Ash didn’t waste time and took it up a notch. He began fucking Lucy hard and fast.

 

“Oh fucking god, please stop! Please, go slower” Lucy begged.

 

“But isn’t this what you wanted? You wanted me to fuck you, right? Well, I’m fucking you so quit whining bitch” Ash barked.

 

Lucy had tears in her eyes as she moaned her pleasure. Soon her orgasm rocked her and she let out a gasp.

 

Ash gritted his teeth as Lucy’s orgasm hit her. Her cunt held him tightly and he had to stop so he wouldn’t come too soon. Once Lucy’s orgasm subsided Ash went back to his fast and hard pace. This became the norm. Every time Lucy came Ash would stop then start again when it passed.

 

“Please stop, I can’t take any more” Lucy begged after she had her seventh orgasm.

 

She was exhausted and had no idea if she could go on anymore. She had never gone this long and Ash seemed to have more than enough strength to continue.

 

“Not yet bitch, I still need to come” Ash grunted.

 

Lucy whimpered.

 

Soon finally Ash shot his seed into Lucy and Lucy was finally able to relax.

 

Ash pulled out with cock now limp.

 

“We’re done, for now” he said.

 

Lucy whimpered. She wasn’t sure if she wanted another round.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I’m not sure if I’ll do one more of these with all three. It’s up in the air, but right now the answer is no, but I’m still going to leave it open to do.**


	44. May

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is after the episode The Bicker the Better.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 44: May**

 

Even though Ash and May had forgiven one another for what they said to one another during the day May still felt bad. She needed to make it up to Ash somehow, but how was the question. She knew of one way, but she was a bit afraid to do it. But she knew it was the only way, and on the plus side she might be able to admit her feelings as well too.

 

They decided to stop for the night and set up camp. Max was gathering wood and Brock was cooking. Ash was getting water and May was sitting there going over her plan, well, that should be working out a plan. Soon they all ate and then talked about what happened today. Soon it was getting late and Max was the first to hit the hay Brock followed next and soon Ash then May. May was last since she had to make sure both her brother and Brock were fast asleep before she made her move. She’d be terribly embarrassed if they caught her.

 

After she was sure everyone was deep asleep May awoke and snuck quietly to Ash sleeping bag. She gently shook the young trainer awake.

 

“Ash, wake up Ash” May whispered.

 

Ash groaned then slowly awoke.

 

“What, what is it May?” he asked groggily.

 

“Ash, I want to apologize for what happened today” May said.

 

“It’s alright May, we’ve already done that and I forgave you” Ash said.

 

“I know, but I wanted to do something more” May said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

 

Ash was confused.

 

“Like what?” he asked.

 

May took a deep breath and peeled the top of the Ash’s sleeping bag off.

 

“May, what are you doing?” Ash asked in a frighten tone.

 

“Shh Ash, let me do this for you” May said with as much confidence in her slightly quivering voice.

 

Ash was still as May’s hand went to his boxers and began massaging his limp cock. It didn’t take long for Ash’s cock to harden and soon May pulled the boxers away to get her very first look of a cock. She thought it looked a bit ugly, but she shoved those thoughts away. She needed all her focus on what she was going to do. With that she bent down and took Ash’s cock into her mouth.

 

Ash hissed as he felt May’s warm mouth envelop his rod. The feeling of May’s mouth was amazing. He had a few blowjobs from Misty and other girls he met on the road, but somehow this felt better than the rest. He felt May bob her head up and down as her tongue swirled around his rod. He gritted his teeth to stave from coming. He wanted this to last.

 

May worked her hardest even though this was her first time ever giving a blowjob. Though she heard some about it and even read about it too. She put all of her knowledge into pleasing Ash hoping he was enjoying it.

 

“May, I think I’m going to come” Ash warned.

 

May quicken the pace and started playing with Ash’s balls. This caused Ash to gasp as he came. May’s mouth was flooded with a fluid she wasn’t familiar with and she almost gagged as it filled her mouth. The load was large and she had to pull back to get it all without spilling. Once Ash was done she swirled the new liquid in her mouth to examine the taste closer. She decided she liked it and swallowed it.

 

“May, that was amazing” Ash panted.

 

“We’re not done Ash” May said now with more confidence than she had when this began.

 

With that said May peeled off her top then her bottoms leaving her completely naked. Ash’s eyes feasted on May’s young supple body and his cock was already growing hard again. His eyes locked on to May’s large breasts and without warning lunged at them. May bit back a squeal as Ash attacked her. It wouldn’t do if her brother or Brock woke up. Soon May began moan softly as Ash ravished her breasts.

 

Ash wasn’t very experienced in this kind of thing, but was a fast learner. As he licked, sucked, and pinched May’s breasts one of his hands drifted down and he pushed two fingers into May’s wet cunt. May gasped as she was entered. Soon her hips were moving to Ash’s fingers thrusting in and out of her.

 

“Oh Ash, fuck me. Fuck me with those fingers. Make me come” May moaned as quietly as she could.

 

Ash removed his mouth from May’s breasts and moved up to kiss the coordinator. They kissed feverishly until May came. Ash swallowed May’s long and loud moan. When May came down she was panting.

 

“That was incredible,” she said.

 

Ash then gave May his fingers and she sucked her own juices off them.

 

“Is there more?” Ash asked hoping that there was.

 

May grinned and guided Ash back to his sleeping bag. Once inside May climbed in with him. Once zipped up Ash was on top of May. They looked at one another and with a bit of guidance Ash pushed his hard cock into May. May winced a bit when her hymen was torn away. But other then a small bit of pain it wasn’t that bad.

 

Ash reveled in the first pussy he had ever been in. When he traveled with Misty she was such a cock tease and would wind him up only to leave him hanging.

 

“Ash, I’m ready” May said.

 

This broke Ash from his reverie and he began slowly move in and out of his friend at a steady pace. May loved the feeling of Ash’s cock inside her and wondered why she hadn’t thought of doing this earlier. If having sex with Ash was this good she’d definitely need to do it more often.

 

Ash could feel May’s cunt holding him tightly and he was glad May sucked him off before. This helped him from coming too early. He wanted to savor this.

 

“Ash, please go faster, please” May begged.

 

Ash obliged and he increased his pumping. This caused May to moan louder and Ash had to seal his mouth over hers to muffle the sound.

 

Soon the pleasure and pressure was too much for the two of them and they came together. With one final thrust Ash emptied himself into his friend. May sighed as Ash’s seed coated her insides. It was a marvelous feeling.

 

“Ash?” May asked.

 

Ash was close to dozing off when May’s voice woke him.

 

“Yeah, May?” he asked tiredly.

 

“Do you accept my apology?” May asked.

 

“Yeah May, I totally do” Ash said.

 

“Ash?” May asked.

 

“Yeah, May?” Ash asked.

 

“I love you” May said.

 

“I love you too, May” Ash said.

 

The two kissed and May fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 

 

**End**


	45. Carol & Melody

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is an alternate version of my Melody chap 29. Starts off the same, but changes real quick.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 45: Carol & Melody**

 

Ash was tired from saving the world and all he wanted to do was sleep. He did for a few hours until he felt someone shaking him awake. He grumbled to find Melody is the one shaking him.

 

“Melody, what do you want?” Ash mumbled.

 

“Sorry to wake you Ash, but there is one last thing I have to do for the festival and it involves you” Melody said.

 

Ash groaned. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he wanted to help Melody out and the latter won out.

 

“Fine, give me a minute or two” he said.

 

Melody nodded and waited. Ash came out yawning. He was dressed in his usual clothes.

 

“Okay, what do you have to do?” he asked.

 

“Not here, follow me” Melody said.

 

Ash nodded and followed Melody to the hall where they had the feast. On the stage was a very ornate chair. Once in the chair Carol, Melody’s sister, came out from the shadows.

 

“Is he ready?” she asked.

 

“Yes he is” Melody said with a nod.

 

“Okay sis, just watch what I do” Carol said.

 

Melody nodded.

 

“O Chosen One, you’ve calmed the beast of the sea and have saved the world. Now it is time for your reward” Carol said.

 

Ash was very confused to what was going on then Carol began unbuckling his belt.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” he hissed.

 

“Relax Ash, this is all a part of the ceremony” Carol said calmly.

 

Ash wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth, but the feel of Carol’s soft hand pumping his cock diverted his thinking. Soon his brain shutdown and he gave in to the pleasure he is feeling.

 

“Feels good” he said with a bit of a groan.

 

Carol smiled then kneeled down and engulfed Ash’s cock in her mouth. She felt it twitch and she smiled. She then began bobbing her head up and down as she swirled her tongue and sucked. She liked the size of Ash’s cock. It was so much bigger than the islanders she’d suck off from time to time. Even some of the former Chosen ones weren’t as big as Ash.

 

Ash hissed and grunted. His hips moved as much as they could moving his cock in and out of Carol’s mouth the same time as Carol’s head movements.

 

Melody watched this all getting a bit wet. She wanted to touch herself, but Carol told she couldn’t so all Melody could do was rub her thighs together hoping to get some friction.

 

Carol kept up her sucking and soon started to massage Ash’s balls to help Ash come.

 

Ash gritted his teeth trying to hold off his release. But he couldn’t and with a lurch up with his hips he came. Carol took the entire load and swallowed it.

 

“Mmmm, you taste good O Chosen One” she moaned.

 

Ash was panting.

 

“That was some reward” he said.

 

“We’re not done yet Ash” Carol said with a smirk.

 

“We’re not” Ash said.

 

“Nope” Carol said as she flipped her skirt up to show she wasn’t wearing any panties. Her pussy was wet with fluid and ready for a cock.

 

She then straddled Ash’s lap and sank down onto Ash’s still hard cock.

 

“Oh fucking Lugia” Carol moaned.

 

Ash gritted his teeth as Carol’s inner muscles clutched him.

 

Soon Carol began moving up and down bouncing in Ash’s lap.

 

“Are you watching Melody?” she asked panting.

 

“Y-y-yes I am” Melody said still not getting the relief she needed with her thighs being rubbed together.

 

“Be patient Melody, you’ll get your turn” Carol said as she saw her sister’s frustration.

 

Melody nodded, but she was getting very annoyed.

 

Carol got back to fucking Ash and she loved how Ash’s cock hit her womb when he was fully within her. She’d then tried a few things. She’d rise up then sink down, but before she rose she’d rotate her hips a bit then rise up.

 

Ash’s hips were doing all they could to keep in time with Carol. Damn, she was an experience fuck. Soon he felt Carol’s walls grip him tightly and Carol let out a loud groan.

 

“Damn, that was the best orgasm I’ve had in years” she said panting.

 

“Is it my turn yet?” Melody asked meekly.

 

“No, the Chosen One hasn’t come yet” Carol said.

 

Melody pouted.

 

Carol got back to bouncing this time in more of a reckless fashion. She was also moaning, groaning, and panting loudly. Ash was worried someone might hear them.

 

“Don’t _pant_ worry _pant_ we’re _pant_ more than _pant_ far _pant_ enough _pant_ away” Carol said.

 

Ash still wasn’t sure about this, but right now he had more important things to think about. Like coming. He couldn’t hold back and with Carol slamming down once more Ash let loose his seed in her.

 

“Oh yes, that’s it. Fill me up O Chosen One” Carol moaned.

 

Once Ash was done Carol got up and looked at her sister.

 

“Are you ready?” she asked.

 

Melody nodded. She was more than ready. She was fucking horny and ready to go.

 

“Now you do it, but you have to go through the motions like I was never here” Carol said.

 

Melody pouted since she wanted to get fucked right now. She moved forward and bowed.

 

“O Chosen One, you’ve calmed the beast of the sea and have saved the world. Now it is time for your reward” Melody said doing her best to stay calm.

 

She then got down on her knees and began sucking Ash’s cock cleaning him from his sister’s juices. She was used to the taste since she’d eaten her sister out a few times. Once clean Melody started to go to work to give Ash a blowjob he’d never forget. She wanted to be better than her sister.

 

Ash gritted his teeth. He’d never gone three times in a row. Hell, he’d never gone one time a round. He’d masturbate sure, but never had a blowjob til tonight nor having sex. He’d seen Misty suck off and fuck both Tracey and Brock, but she’d always deny him when he asked. She’d tell him that he’d had to wait til the right time.

 

Melody was a bit of an amateur compared to her sister, but what she made that up with youthful vigor. And damn was she youthful. Soon Ash released his seed and Melody gobbled it all up. She then pulled up taking deep breaths.

 

“You alright Melody?” Ash asked.

 

“Fine O Chosen One. Now time for you second part of your reward” Melody said.

 

Ash grinned and grabbed Melody by the hips. He had her straddle him like her sister did before. Melody helped by lifting her skirt up so Ash could see her overly wet pussy. She sank down moaning the whole way. She was a virgin, but accidentally broke that barrier one day playing with one of her sister’s dildos.

 

Ash relished on how tight Melody was compared to Carol. It was almost like night and day. Carol was still somewhat tight, but not as much as Melody.

 

“Fuck me Ash, I want you to fuck me hard” Melody moaned.

 

Carol cleared her throat.

 

“I mean, fuck me O Chosen One, I want you to fuck me hard” Melody said looking a bit contrite.

 

Carol nodded.

 

Ash wanted to, but wasn’t sure he could since he was sitting down.

 

“It’s okay Ash, go ahead and give my sister the fucking she wants” Carol whispered in Ash’s ear.

 

Ash nodded and he grabbed Melody and laid her down on the floor. Once there be began pummeling her pussy. Melody whined and moaned as she was being beaten in the most pleasurable way.

 

“Oh yes Ash, I mean O Chosen One yes, that’s it! Fuck my pussy, fuck it!” Melody shouted.

 

Carol was getting wound up just watching and she just couldn’t help, but to join in. She climbed on top of her sister’s face and lowered her dripping cunt.

 

“Eat up sis” she said in throaty tone.

 

Melody knew what to do and began devouring her sister’s cunt in earnest.

 

Ash watched this in awe mainly because Carol had lifted her skirt up so that Ash could see Melody eating her out. That only made Ash’s cock twitch. Motherfucking hell, this is so hot.

 

Ash kept going at Melody’s cunt never slowing since he loved this tight cunt she had. He did feel her cunt clench around him and if he were more experienced then he’d know that she had already come four to five times already.

 

Carol was grinding her pussy in Melody’s face as she felt her sister’s bottom teeth graze her clit. She gasped as she came drenching her sister’s face.

 

Melody kept going even though she was drowning in juices. She loved the taste of her sister and she went to town every time she got the chance.

 

Ash soon couldn’t take anymore and he thrusted in once more and released his seed into Melody. Melody sighed as she felt Ash’s hot seed swim around inside her.

 

Ash pulled out as Carol climbed off her sister.

 

“That was fucking fantastic” Ash said.

 

The two sisters laughed.

 

 

**End**


	46. Mystery Girl

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I thought this one would be a complete mystery with you the reader to decided for themselves who the girl is.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 46: Mystery Girl**

 

Ash awoke to find only darkness. It took him a while for him to realize he was blindfolded.

 

“Hello, anyone there?” the trainer called out.

 

“I see you’re awake” a soft voice said.

 

The voice sounded feminine and that eased Ash’s nervous a bit.

 

“Who’s there, who are you?” Ash asked in a curious tone.

 

“Oh, you don’t need to worry Ash. I won’t bite. Unless you want me too” she said with a bit of a giggle.

 

“But who are you? Your voice sounds familiar, but I can’t place it” Ash asked.

 

“Now it won’t be any fun if you knew who I was now would it,” she said teasingly.

 

“Uh?” Ash said.

 

“Forget it, lets get down to business” she said.

 

“Business, what business?” Ash asked.

 

“Oh, you’re going to know soon” she said huskily.

 

Ash gulped. He wasn’t sure if he should be excited, frighten, or all of the above. He figured out he was sitting tied to a chair. He tried to struggle out of his bindings, but found that they were too tight for him.

 

“No use struggling Ash the ropes are tied tight. You aren’t going anywhere” she said with a low tone at the end.

 

Ash felt his cock get hard at the tone. He didn’t want to get hard since he was still a bit scared of what might to come. Was this whole thing a trick of some kind? He wasn’t sure. He then felt his pants being pulled off along with his boxers revealing his cock.

 

“Oh Ash, such a lovely cock you have. I’m going to enjoy sucking your seed from it” she said.

 

Ash cock twitched upon her this, then a warm mouth soon engulfed it. Ash hissed and his hips bucked upward.

 

“Oh fuck” Ash groaned.

 

“Not yet Ash, I want to taste your seed” she said then got back to sucking.

 

Ash grunted and groaned as the girl, whoever she was sucked his cock. He felt her tongue swirl around his entire length. The tongue was marvelous. But that was only a part of it. Her teeth grazed his skin of his cock and that sent shivers up his spine. Saliva drenched Ash’s cock and some dripped off and landed to the floor.

 

Soon it was too much and Ash unleashed his torrent. It filled her mouth and poured down her throat. She worked her mouth and throat to keep the seed from spilling. She wasn’t going to waste a bit of it.

 

“Mmmm, you taste so good. I could get used to it” she said.

 

Ash was panting. Sweat was collecting on his forehead and his shirt was sticking to his body. Hell, that was a hard orgasm he had. He never came so hard before.

 

“Now Ash, it’s time to for you to return the favor” she said.

 

Ash was still a bit hazy from his orgasm until his nose caught scent of something he had never smelled before. Then he felt something wet hit his face and mouth.

 

“What the?” Ash asked before being smothered.

 

“Use your tongue Ash. Use your tongue and eat me out” she said panting.

 

Ash had no choice. He moved his tongue out and he tasted what he deemed was bitter yet tangy. It wasn’t horrible at all, but not something he’d drink all the time.

 

“Come now Ash, put some oomph into it. I want to drench that pretty face of yours” she said with a bit of annoyance.

 

Ash growled and began going all out even though he had never done this before. He felt more pressure as a hand was pushing him harder into whatever he was eating. All he knew was that he had to breath through his nose since his mouth was preoccupied. His nose was nuzzled in the soft fuzz of whatever he was in. His nose would rub against a hard nub that would cause the girl to gasp.

 

Ash realized that this got her more excited. How he figured that was that the more liquid oozing from where his mouth was by when his nose rubbed the nub.

 

“Oh Ash, that’s it use your nose to rub my clit” she said.

 

Ash didn’t know what a clit was, but figured it was important for whatever she was feeling.

 

“Oh god Ash, I’m coming!” she screamed as she pressed Ash’s head hard against her center.

 

Ash nearly blacked out due to the lack of oxygen when whatever was finally removed he was panting and if he could see himself he’d see that his face was red too along with his face was covered with a clear liquid.

 

“Let me clean you up then we’ll get this party going” she said.

 

Ash then felt a tongue caress his face and kept going til all the foreign liquid was gone.

 

“Now it’s time” she said.

 

Ash felt weight on his thighs and soon his hard cock, that had gotten hard from the tongue bath he had gotten was enveloped by something wet, hot, and tight. He groaned as it swallowed his cock. When it could go in no more it was soon removed then went back in.

 

Ash was grunting and bucking his hips in time with the movements. He could hear the pants, moans, and groans that was coming from the girl. He wished he could see who this person was who was giving him such great pleasure.

 

“Please, let me see you” Ash begged.

 

“Where would the fun be with that” she said with a pant.

 

He felt some kind of liquid on his thighs and it was warm. The movements kept going though it went faster and harder til with one final push down she let out a great scream as her juices spewed forth. Ash came hard also. His load shot right into the girl’s center, to her womb.

 

“That feels so lovely Ash” she said as she stroked Ash’s face.

 

“Can I see you now?” Ash asked panting.

 

“But I like you like this. Confused, horny, and mine” she said teasingly.

 

“Please, I want to. No, I need to see you” Ash begged.

 

“Very well” she said.

 

The blindfold was removed and it took a bit of time for Ash’s eyes to adjust to the light after being in the dark for so long. When he got his sight back he could only stare in shock.

 

“YOU!?”

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s it. You make up who you want the person to be. I’m not saying a thing.**


	47. Sakura & Misty

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is the story that I made mention in chapter 37.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 47: Sakura & Misty**

 

Sakura was blindfolded. She was unsure of what was going on. The only thing she knew was that Misty had told her she had a surprise for her and that was it. So here she was standing in the middle of a room she thinks, waiting on Misty to remove the blindfold. Every time she herself tried Misty would catch her.

 

“Misty, when can I take this off?” Sakura asked with a bit of a whine.

 

“Soon Sakura, soon” Misty said with a groan.

 

Sakura was curious to why Misty sounded so odd. Then she heard Misty moan loudly and got worried. What was happening to Misty and was she next?

 

“Misty, are you okay?” Sakura asked.

 

“Just, fucking, fine Sakura” Misty wailed.

 

Sakura wasn’t believing Misty at all. It sounded like Misty was in pain of some kind. She heard dull slapping sounds that she couldn’t place at all.

 

“Oh god, right. Yes, right there!” Misty shouted.

 

Sakura was now beyond scared. She was stiff and wouldn’t move. Soon she heard panting and a bit of movement. The darkness that cloaked her sight was soon removed and she had to blink a few times to get her vision back. When she did she found Misty standing there sweaty, and naked? When did Misty remove her clothes and why was she all sweaty? Her head turned and found a similar naked and sweaty Ash Ketchum. She immediately covered her eyes as soon as she realized this.

 

“Oh god, sorry Ash I didn’t mean to look” Sakura said with embarrassment.

 

“Sakura, take your hands away and look. Ash doesn’t mind” Misty said with a huff.

 

Sakura didn’t and Misty had to yank her hands off her face. Sakura was blushing deep red. Her eyes diverted and was looking at the floor, the wall, anywhere except the sweaty, nude trainer.

 

“Misty, why am I here?” she asked quietly.

 

“You’re here to learn something very valuable and _stimulating_ ” Misty said.

 

Sakura didn’t like the way Misty had said this and was getting very nervous. Though her body was slowly reacting against her will.

 

“Just relax Sakura. I’ll be here to guide you through the whole thing” Misty said gently.

 

This didn’t calm Sakura at all and she was super tense even with her the newfound feelings welling up.

 

“First, we need to take off these clothes” Misty said.

 

She then pulled off Sakura’s clothes without protest since Sakura was so tense she couldn’t say a word. Though it was hard to undress someone who was like a doll since they didn’t help at all. Once naked Misty looked over Sakura’s body.

 

“What do you think?” the water Pokémon trainer asked turning to Ash.

 

Ash, who had been silent the whole time up to now smiled. He liked Sakura’s body. It was supple and just ripe for the picking. Sakura’s breasts were a nice size about a B close to a C if he could guess. He wondered if she would be as good as her sisters were. He had fucked them sometime ago and now he was going to finish the set.

 

“Nice, very nice” he said with a nod.

 

“Come Sakura, time for you to experience _real_ pleasure” Misty said.

 

She then dragged and pushed Sakura onto the bed. Sakura was now protesting and Misty had to massage her shoulders to loosen her up.

 

“Now, since this is your first time I’m going to show you the ropes” Misty said.

 

With that, Misty took Ash semi-hard cock in her mouth and started moving her head up and down. She made sure Sakura was watching every minute of it.

 

“Just watch Sakura. Oh fuck Misty, use that tongue” Ash grunted.

 

He thrusted his hips deep into Misty’s mouth and down her throat.

 

Misty took like a pro and just used her throat muscles to massage Ash’s member.

 

Sakura could only watch mesmerized. She couldn’t take her eyes off the sight before her. It was so hot.

 

Ash’s hands then began running through Misty’s hair stroking her head lovingly. Misty moaned at the attention causing the vibrations to stimulate his rod even more.

 

“Oh fucking hell, I’m coming” Ash groaned.

 

Misty felt her mouth fill with Ash’s seed. She pulled back and turned to Sakura and opened her mouth to show off Ash’s load then swallowed.

 

“Your turn” the water Pokémon trainer said.

 

“But, but, it’s floppy” Sakura stuttered out.

 

“Don’t worry, he gets hard fast” Misty said.

 

So with a bit of force Misty and Sakura traded places.

 

“Go easy and don’t choke yourself. Only take as much as you can. Experiment a bit. Try things. Ash will let you know if he likes it” Misty advised.

 

Sakura took a deep breath. She couldn’t believe that she was doing this. She was going to give her first ever blowjob. She took Ash’s member and stroked it a bit then placed it in her mouth. It tasted funny and she had to fight back the feeling of pulling back. She took her time and used her tongue to experience this new object. She could feel it harden though slowly.

 

“That’s it, now put it in your mouth, as much as you can” Misty said in her ear.

 

Sakura did and only got half of it in when it was a full mast. Her mouth was as stretched as she wanted it to be.

 

“Don’t feel bad that you can’t get it all in. Just worked the rest with your hand” Misty said.

 

Sakura did and being sucking and licking like she saw Misty do. Her hand was pumping Ash’s phallus liking the feel of it.

 

Ash groaned. Sakura may not been as good as sucking cock as Misty, but she great potential, jut like her sisters.

 

“He likes it Sakura, he really likes it” Misty said.

 

This gave Sakura a lot of confidence and she began working harder. Her sucking and licking increased. Soon her mouth was filled with a liquid she wasn’t familiar with. It tasted salty and was a bit thick. She turned to Misty.

 

“Swallow it” Misty said.

 

So Sakura did. It wasn’t bad at all.

 

“Goodie, now time for the main event” Misty said with clapped hands.

 

Sakura became nervous upon hearing this.

 

“Don’t worry Sakura. Misty will be easy with you, won’t you Mist?” Ash asked.

 

“Of course, I would never hurt Sakura” Misty said.

 

Sakura was still nervous.

 

“Sakura” Ash called.

 

Sakura turned and found Ash’s lips on hers. She was shocked and surprised by this action. But Ash wouldn’t let go. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. Sakura couldn’t then to melt into the kiss and began kissing back. The two made out for a while and only parted when both were breathless and Sakura a bit dazed by the whole thing.

 

“Excellent job Ash, now lets get her on your meat” Misty said.

 

“Misty, I did that to calm her, not for you to take advantage of” Ash said frowning.

 

Misty sighed.

 

“Fine” she said.

 

Sakura came out of daze.

 

“I’m ready” she said.

 

“Yeah!” Misty shouted.

 

So with that Ash got his cock hard as Misty got Sakura in position. She was going to ride Ash for her first time so she could control the tempo.

 

“Just take your time. It will hurt at first, but you’ll soon feel a pleasant feeling afterwards” Misty said.

 

Sakura stared down at the head of Ash’s member and was a bit scared. How was all of that going to in her? She then lowered herself with Misty helping her. It split her and she let out a soft low moan.

 

“Oh god” she gasped.

 

Soon she felt the tip hit her barrier and she stopped. Misty pulled her back up a bit.

 

“Brace yourself” Misty warned.

 

Sakura closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. With that Misty shoved her down. Sakura felt her barrier rip apart and she let out a horrible scream. It hurt so much. It fucking hurt. The pain was excruciating to the umpteenth degree. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she choked back a sob.

 

“Shhh, it’s going okay, it’s going to be okay” Misty soothed.

 

Soon the pain cleared and Misty waited for Sakura to give the signal.

 

“Ready?” Misty asked.

 

Sakura nodded.

 

Misty helped establish a rhythm for Sakura to go with. Once that was good she let Sakura take over letting her increase or decrease. Sakura was in heaven. It felt so good. Ash’s rod inside her. She never thought it could feel this good. She worked herself up and down sliding on Ash’s pole. She was moaning and groaning feeling it all.

 

“She likes it Ash” Misty said grinning.

 

Sakura was lost in her own world feeling nothing, but pleasure coursing through her body. She wasn’t even feeling her orgasm approaching til it hit her and boy, did it hit her. She nearly fell over from it, it was that strong.

 

“Fucking hell” Sakura panted.

 

“Keep going, just keep going. Get his seed” Misty said.

 

So Sakura did and she came over and over and over again. Every time was stronger and stronger til she thought she couldn’t take it any more. And just before she knew she was going collapse Ash filled her. She felt Ash’s semen spew inside her and it felt great. She then slumped over panting, exhausted.

 

“Lesson over for now” Misty said as cuddled Sakura’s backside.

 

“Did I do good?” Sakura asked.

 

“You did fine” Misty said.

 

With one final kiss from Ash Sakura fell asleep with a smile.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: so much longer than I wanted it to be, but I think it turned out fine.**


	48. Casey

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Casey is from the Johto series. She is obsessed with yellow Pokémon and the baseball team the Electabuzz. I want to thank all that have given their help in giving me ideas for this story. I couldn’t have done it without you guys. Okay, I’ve decided to do two minis in one. One will be Casey thanking Ash for saving Chikorita and the other getting the Beedrill from Ash.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 48: Casey**

**Part 1: Thank you for saving Chikorita**

 

Ash and Casey were in the woods. She wanted to thank Ash personally for saving her Chikorita. She had prepared herself for this. She took a deep breath and walked towards Ash. She was just wearing her Electabuzz hat and jersey. Her shorts were gone and if you looked under it you’d see she wasn’t wearing any panties.

 

“Time for me to thank you Ash” Casey purred.

 

Ash gulped as his cock hardened.

 

Casey unzipped Ash’s jeans and pulled out his cock.

 

“Oh my, this is going to be good” she muttered.

 

She then took the entire length into her mouth and began working it. She was a novice at blowjobs, but she what she didn’t have in experience she made up for with enthusiasm. Saliva coated and spilled everywhere.

 

“Fuck Casey” Ash grunted.

 

He held Casey’s head, not forcing her at all, but just enjoying the whole experience.

 

Casey worked her mouth to the best of her ability and then she took her hand and cupped Ash’s balls.

 

Ash groaned and bucked his hips pushing his cock deep within the young trainer’s mouth making her gag. He fired his load into her mouth and Casey pulled back and cough up a bit of the white liquid.

 

“Damn, I didn’t expect there’d be so much” Casey coughed.

 

“Yeah, well that happens” Ash said.

 

Casey wiped her mouth.

 

“I promise I’ll get better” she said.

 

“I know you will Casey. This was your first?” Ash asked.

 

Casey nodded.

 

“Then lets continue the trend” Ash said.

 

Casey got up and unbuttoned her jersey though left it on. Her budding breasts were there and her nipples were hard.

 

“Make me a woman, Ash” she said breathlessly.

 

Ash grinned as he stroked his member back to hardness. He was going to enjoy this. He then motioned Casey to sit in his lap. Casey did and slowly lowered herself.

 

“Take your time. It will hurt the first time” Ash said.

 

Casey nodded as she felt the bulbous head split her. She gasped at the unknown sensation. Soon she groaned as she felt it fill her. When it hit her barrier she stopped.

 

“Can you please?” she asked.

 

Ash nodded and took her hips in his hands.

 

“Brace yourself” he said.

 

Casey nodded and closed her eyes. Ash pulled Casey up a bit then slammed her down hard breaking her virginity. Tears spilled from Casey’s eyes. Ash waited and wiped the droplets and peppered small kisses all around her face. Casey was panting from the pain, but soon it eased up.

 

“I can go now Ash” she said.

 

Ash nodded and Casey began going up and down slowly getting used to the new sensation. But she loved it. Every stroke a jolt of lightning rushed through her. She wanted more. So she began going faster and faster. Ash moved his hands from Casey’s hips and began playing with Casey’s still developing breasts.

 

He toyed with Casey’s fleshy pebbles, then he bent his head down and began sucking them.

 

“Oh fuck Ash” Casey moaned.

 

Her first orgasm roared through her and she was weaken by its intensity. She was left panting and didn’t know if she could keep going.

 

“Don’t worry Casey, I’ll take over” Ash said.

 

“Thank you Ash” Casey said out of breath still.

 

Ash put his hands on Casey’s hips again and then began driving her up and down on his pole. He went faster and faster and Casey nearly blacked-out from her second orgasm. Ash waited til she regained conscious and he began again. This went on til Casey had nine orgasms and Ash finally fired his load into Casey’s hyper-sensitive cunt.

 

“How you feeling?” Ash asked.

 

“Fucking fantastic” Casey said before dozing off.

 

 

 

**Part 2: A Thank you for the Beedrill**

 

Ash was once again along with Casey since she wanted to thank him for her newest Pokémon. Casey sauntered over wearing what she was wearing their last encounter.

 

“Time to say thank you, Ash” she said seductively.

 

She then bent over revealing her pussy to Ash. She was holding onto a tree for support.

 

Ash got up and got in behind Casey. He took off his pants and boxers, stroked his cock a bit then slammed into her. He felt that she wasn’t as tight as she was one he first fucked her, but she wasn’t totally loose either. She felt just right.

 

“Oh fuck Ash, you’re just as big as I remembered you” Casey moaned.

 

Ash then pulled back then proceed to fuck Casey long and hard.

 

Casey was moaning and she gripped the tree. She felt the bark getting in-between her fingernails and knew it was a bit painful, but right now she didn’t care. Ash still had the biggest cock she had ever had even after all she had been through sexual so far on her journey.

 

Ash fucked her then spotted one of the fans Casey used when she did her Electabuzz song. He slowed his pace and picked the item up. He then began swatting Casey white bottom.

 

“Fuck Ash, that’s right spank me. Spank my ass” Casey moaned.

 

The spanking caused her to come. She didn’t even know she had a spanking fetish til now, but now that she did know she couldn’t get enough.

 

Ash swatted Casey’s ass harder and harder leaving red marks all over her normally pristine bottom. His pelvis was drenched in Casey’s juices. He was gritting his teeth every time her pussy gripped his rod.

 

Casey was having the best orgasms she’s ever had since her first time with Ash. All the other guys she screwed just never got her off like Ash had. And here she was again getting plowed by the best and coming above the rest.

 

Ash finally came spewing his load in to Casey’s overworked core. He pulled out and Casey slumped to the ground. She winced as her red ass touched the grass.

 

“You alright?” he asked.

 

“Fine, just a bit sore” Casey said.

 

“Oh, sorry” Ash apologized.

 

“Oh no, don’t apologize. I love getting spanked. I never came so hard, not even our first time” Casey said.

 

“Okay” Ash said.

 

Casey yawned.

 

“Time for a nap” She said.

 

Ash smiled.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, that’s the end of this one. And no, I don’t think I’ll do another one in this style since it’s a bit harder for me to write. I did it in this one because I had too many good ideas to not use.**


	49. Cynthia & Dawn

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 49: Cynthia & Dawn**

 

Ash was extremely pleased with himself. He won the Sinnoh league. Now he had a chance to challenge Cynthia. But right now he had other business to attend to. After evading the mob of people who wanted to have his autograph and what not he found himself in his hotel room he was staying at during the tournament.

 

“So, what took you so long?” Dawn asked.

 

Ash turned and grinned. There standing at the doorway to the bathroom was Dawn. She was wearing a sheer light blue teddy that showed off her developing figure. You could see the small patch of dark blue fuzz that was just above her cunt.

 

“I had to get passed my ‘adoring’ fans” Ash said.

 

“Oh, well, this fan would like to have some one-on-one” Dawn said in a sultry tone.

 

Ash’s cock stirred at this.

 

“I like the sound of that” he said.

 

“Oh, I also have a surprise for you too” Dawn said.

 

Ash looked very interested since Dawn always had nice surprises for him. The two had been fucking one another for quite some time and Dawn never failed to amaze him with her creativity. What came next was a shocker. Out of the bathroom and standing beside Dawn was Cynthia.

 

“C-C-Cynthia” Ash stuttered out.

 

“Hello Champion Ketchum. I believe there’s some awards that need to be given for that performance you gave” Cynthia said huskily as she licked her lips.

 

Ash’s cock was already hard and this made it even more painful. Cynthia was dressed in a teddy like Dawn, but in black. Her large breasts were straining against the flimsy fabric as her nipples were like pebbles. She though had no hair down there. She was completely shaven.

 

“Enough talk, time for celebration fucking” Dawn said.

 

She then grabbed Ash and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Ash returned it then felt his head pulled away from Dawn and he was kissing Cynthia. They trade kisses as Dawn began taking off Ash’s clothes. Soon he was down to her boxers and Dawn was licking the cloth-covered rod.

 

Ash shuddered from Dawn’s actions.

 

“I think we should take this to the bed before he collapses” Cynthia suggested.

 

Dawn nodded and soon the three were on the bed. Cynthia on one side and Dawn the other. They kissed for a while as Ash began exploring both girls’ bodies. He began with Dawn since he was more familiar with hers. His hands groped Dawn’s B-cupped breasts and tweaked her nipples.

 

“Oh Ash” Dawn gasped.

 

Ash grinned. He wanted to rip this blasted thing off since it would only slow them down if they had to take it off normally.

 

“Go ahead Ash, rip it off me. I need you to touch me” Dawn moaned.

 

The ripping of fabric echoed throughout the room and once the annoying garment was gone Ash attacked Dawn’s breasts with his mouth as one of his hands plunged two fingers into Dawn’s wet cunt.

 

“Oh fuck!” Dawn shouted.

 

Thankfully the room had solid walls that were quite soundproof. Granted these rooms were not made for this use. They were made so a trainer in one room couldn’t disturb the other in the room next door with whatever they were doing that involved their training.

 

Cynthia watched this all and was getting hot. Ash and Dawn were so coordinated in their movements.

 

Dawn saw stars as she came on Ash’s fingers. She grabbed Ash’s cock and rubbed it.

 

“Mmmm, I think our guest needs some attention” she said.

 

Ash pulled his fingers out then rolled over. He shoved his wet fingers into Cynthia’s mouth and Cynthia sucked Dawn’s juices off. The coordinator tasted good and Cynthia couldn’t wait to get her tongue at the source.

 

Ash tore off Cynthia’s teddy and ravished Cynthia’s big chest. Cynthia gasped and held Ash’s head to keep it there. As Ash was doing that Dawn pulled off the last piece of clothing the three had on. Soon they were all naked and Ash’s cock was pointing right at Cynthia. Cynthia took advantage of this and began stroking Ash’s cock. She liked how big it felt. She needed this thing inside her.

 

“Fuck me Ash, I want this beast inside me” Cynthia growled.

 

Ash wasn’t sure since he had always fucked Dawn first.

 

“Go ahead Ash, show Cynthia who the _real_ Champion is” Dawn said with a smirk.

 

Ash helped aimed his cock and thrusted deep inside Cynthia. Cynthia’s eyes bulged a bit as she was stretched to the max. Ash’s cock was massive. It filled her to the brim. No other cock did this to her. She only had one or two dildos that did this.

 

“Motherfucking god” Cynthia gasped.

 

“He’s good ain’t he. I told you” Dawn said with a smirk, “wait til he starts fucking you. You’re going to scream.”

 

Cynthia didn’t have to wait too long as Ash began thrusting in and out of Cynthia at a fast pace. There was no slow and ease to begin with. Cynthia held onto Ash as he plowed her. Her short nails gripped his back.

 

“Fuck Ash, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” Cynthia chanted.

 

Ash kept going faster and faster with his movements. Cynthia was tight. He was amazed that she was this tight. He then felt her clench around him and Ash knew she had come, but he wasn’t done, he was going to destroy her.

 

Cynthia’s mind was a blur as she was being fucked royally. Her mind was overwhelmed by the pleasure being channeled in. She couldn’t keep up. She then felt a huge one coming and she had no will to hold it back.

 

“OH MY FUCKING ARCEUES!” the Sinnoh Champion screamed.

 

She then went limp after her great orgasm. Ash shot his seed inside her just as she passed out. He then pulled out panting a bit.

 

“Are you up to another round?” Dawn asked as she played with her cunt.

 

Ash grinned.

 

“Always” he said.

 

He was about to get on top of Dawn when she stopped him. She took his juice-covered cock and licked and sucked off all of Cynthia’s juices.

 

“Nothing should go to waste” the coordinator said with a smirk.

 

Ash grinned and then moved and got on top of Dawn and shoved his cock into Dawn’s willing cunt. It felt great being back inside the cunt he knew so well. She was so tight too. Always tight for him.

 

“Damn! Dawn, how do you always stay so tight for me?” Ash asked.

 

“I want to please you Ash, and I know you love a tight cunt so I make sure I have one” Dawn said.

 

Ash grinned and kissed Dawn then began to duck her the way she liked it. Just to return the favor.

 

Dawn moaned loudly as Ash fucked her. He’d thrust his cock in then rotated his hips before pulling out. She loved it when Ash did this.

 

“Yes Ash, yes, fuck me like that” Dawn moaned.

 

Ash kept it up as he sped up his tempo. Soon Dawn was screaming for more.

 

“FUCK YES ASH! OH FUCKING YES! I’M COMING!” she screamed.

 

Ash felt his cock was in a wet velvet vice as Dawn came he had to stop for fear of his cock might be ripped off if he moved. Once she muscles relaxed Ash got back to work.

 

Dawn had somehow remained conscious through her huge wave, but she was tired. She knew the next one would claim her.

 

“Ram me Ash, ram me hard and fast. As fast as you can go. I want to see stars” Dawn groaned.

 

Ash was getting a bit tired himself and he took all of his energy to do what Dawn wanted. He pummeled Dawn ruthlessly and came as Dawn did. She blacked out as Ash collapsed, He was able roll off Dawn while going down so not to crush her.

 

They rested for a while then Cynthia awoke and what she wanted was some Dawn nectar. She crawled over Ash and latched her mouth on to Dawn’s young peach. She devoured it enjoying the juices she was getting as well as Ash’s seed.

 

Dawn was moaning and groaning. She couldn’t do a whole lot since she was still trying to regain her strength from the fucking she had gotten. She just let Cynthia eat her with no qualms.

 

Cynthia licked, sucked, and wiggled her tongue inside Dawn. She wasn’t an amateur when it came to eating cunt. She knew her way around a pussy munching.

 

Ash watched this from his position loving every moment of it.

 

Dawn was withering now as she was reaching her peak. She came with a scream and was left panting.

 

Cynthia was trying her best to get all of the fluids she could though she knew it was impossible to get it all. Once she was done her face had a nice coat of Dawn’s juice on it. She then moved up and kissed the young coordinator and Dawn tasted herself. She then proceed to clean the Sinnoh Champion’s face til she was clean.

 

“That was so fucking hot” Ash said breaking the moment.

 

“It was, she tastes divine” Cynthia said.

 

“Yes she does” Ash said in agreement.

 

“Now time to taste you” Dawn said.

 

The rest of the night they fucked one another til they could go no more and fell asleep with a smiles on their faces.

 

 

**End**


	50. Maren

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Hurray, I’ve reached chapter number 50! Okay, I got this idea from VRmaster300, which is a continuation of chapter 18 Melody & Misty. Hope you like this VRmaster300.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 50: Maren**

Ash had spend a couple weeks on Shamouti Island enjoying his time with both Misty and Melody. Damn, the two were horny and in need of his cock all the time it seemed, especially Melody, when she started to explore her sexuality. They fucked practically everywhere. It was amazing that Ash’s dick hadn’t fallen off due to all the sex they had.

 

But here he was on board a boat with Maren. He had been called to Professor Ivy’s lab to retrieve something or run an errand of some kind. He couldn’t really remember what it was exactly. The ride was so far boring mainly since Ash was used to having sex so much he was feeling a bit of withdrawal from not having it.

 

“Hey Ash!” Maren shouted from her steering wheel.

 

“Yeah?” Ash asked looking up.

 

“Can you come up here for a sec?” Maren asked.

 

Ash got up and climbed the ladder up to the open cockpit.

 

“What do you need?” he asked curiously.

 

“Oh, I just thought I could use some excitement” Maren said with a mysterious smile.

 

Ash was confused by this.

 

“I know you are fucking Misty and Melody” Maren said covertly.

 

Ash stiffen.

 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t tell anyone, but I want something in return for my silence” Maren said.

 

Ash had a pretty good idea of what Maren wanted, but had to be sure. He made his way over and got behind Maren. He moved his hand and rubbed it against her crotch. He rubbed her clothed-covered pussy hard to get her wet. Maren moaned at the contact.

 

“Is this what you want?” he whispered in her ear.

 

“Fuck yes” Maren moaned.

 

As one of Ash’s hands kept rubbing Maren’s clothed-covered pussy the other went under her shirt and began groping her bra covered breasts. Maren was doing her best to keep the boat on track as she was being molested. It was a hard task, but she knew she could do it.

 

“More, I need more” Maren begged.

 

Ash grinned and with deft skill he got Maren’s pants down. Her panties were soaked from the rubbing. Ash then pushed the piece of cloth to the side and shoved two fingers into her. Maren gasped at this intrusion, but soon her hips began moving in time with Ash’s fingers. Ash kept up his groping of Maren’s chest, which caused Maren’s bra straps to dig into her shoulders.

 

“It hurts” Maren grunted.

 

With that Ash took his hand away from her breasts, which only had her groan from the loss.

 

“Take off your top” Ash ordered.

 

Maren did as she was told and soon there was a pile of clothes beside her. She was completely naked. Anyone within a good distance could see her naked form. But she didn’t care.

 

“Ash?” she whined.

 

Ash grinned and unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. His cock popped out.

 

“Bend over Maren” Ash said.

 

Maren did and she gripped the wheel for support. Ash slid his member into Maren and felt the familiar warm, wetness that came with being in a cunt. She was tight, damn was she tight. Though not as tight as Melody or Misty, but tight enough. Once he was bottomed out he gripped her hips and began to fuck her.

 

Maren was in heaven. She was stretched gloriously by Ash’s cock. He was so much better than Tracey. Bigger also. She felt every vein rub against her and it made her pussy quiver. He’d hit her g-spot every in thrust. He‘d also when he thrusted in would rotate his hips a bit then pull out. Lord, he knew how to fuck her.

 

Ash enjoyed fucking Maren and with such a great view to go with it. He was sure that someone might possibly be watching, but right now he didn’t care. He was going fuck Maren. He sped up thrusts and his hands moved from Maren’s hips to her jiggling breasts. He cupped them and tweaked her hard nipples.

 

Maren moaned at the attention Ash was giving her breasts. His callous fingers rubbed against her globes of flesh just right causing jolts of pleasure to shot through her body. It was amazing. She had hit her peak and felt her cunt clutch around Ash’s cock, but he didn’t stop. She saw stars, but somehow remained conscious.

 

Ash knew Maren had come, but she was going to do that a couple more times before she’d receive his seed. He kept pumping his cock in and out of Maren.

 

Maren was tired. She had no idea how she could stand anymore. Her legs were jelly and the only thing keep her up was Ash holding her. She’d had some of the best orgasms in her life and all in a row. Was that even possible? And Ash had yet to come. What the hell, the boy had amazing stamina.

 

Ash knew he was reaching his peak and decided to go for broke. He went into a hard and fast fucking style that had Maren gasping and moaning. She’d plead for Ash to stop one minute then would beg him to keep going. Soon Maren’s cunt was flooded with Ash’s seed. Maren collapsed and Ash grabbed her before she hit the floor.

 

“Damn, that was the best fuck I’ve ever had” Maren said tiredly.

 

“I’ll bet, so how much longer?” Ash asked.

 

“We have enough time to take a nap before arriving” Maren said.

 

“Sounds good” Ash said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this continues on, just press the next chap button.**


	51. Professor Ivy

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is the second part that VRmaster300 requested. Hope you like.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 51: Professor Ivy**

Ash made it to Valencia Island and to Prof. Felina Ivy’s lab and found that she needed him to deliver a package for her since Brock and her research assistants were off on some kind of big research project somewhere on the island. Ash just nodded and did the job. It turned out longer than he expected and soon it got dark. Ash called Maren and told her he’d be staying the night and Maren said that was okay since she had to head back to Shamouti Island since she got a call from Carol about something.

 

So Ash headed back to Prof. Ivy’s lab and Ivy told him he could stay there for as long as he needed. That night Ash and Ivy had a nice dinner and talked Pokémon. Ivy was very interested in the travels Ash has been on and Ash was always up for talking about his favorite subject no matter what. Soon it was time for bed and Ivy showed Ash to a spare room she had.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Later that night Ash was having a hard time falling asleep so he got up and wandered around. He passed by one of the Ivy’s work labs and saw a light on. He peeked in and found Ivy working over something.

 

“Professor?” he asked.

 

“Huh, oh Ash, what are you doing up?” Ivy asked trying to stifle a yawn.

 

“Couldn’t sleep” Ash replied.

 

“Oh” Ivy said.

 

“So what are you working on?” Ash asked.

 

“Just a little project, but I’m having a hard time right now. It’s frustrating” Ivy said frowning.

 

A light popped into Ash’s head. He grinned and walked into the lab.

 

“I think I can help you relax professor” he said.

 

“That would help me a lot Ash” Ivy said with relief.

 

Ash came over and pushed Ivy down. This shocked the professor, but before she could say a thing Ash pushed his lips to hers. Ivy fought back a moan as she felt heat rise in her thighs. Oh my, it’s been a while since she felt this passion.

 

Ash though wasn’t idle and he peeled off Ivy’s lab coat then proceeded to undress Ivy. She made no sign of resisting. In fact she was so hot right now she helped. She then began to yank at Ash’s bedclothes wanting to feel his skin against hers. Soon they were both naked. Ivy’s project was tossed aside and she was on the table.

 

Ash was on top of her kissing her while one of his hands worked on her fantastic breasts. They were a size D or bigger. Ash wasn’t sure. His other hand was working its magic on her dripping core. Ivy was withering and moaning from the sensations she was feeling. All her nerves were erupting in pleasure and she loved every second of it.

 

“Oh Ash” she gasped.

 

Ash took his lips away then nipped at her neck then went to her breasts. Ivy then held his head there as the trainer ravished her breasts. He pinched, pulled, rubbed, and tweaked the twin globes of flesh with his hands as his mouth did their own magic.

 

Ivy felt her peak coming and she let out a soundless scream as her juices flooded the table and Ash’s busy hand.

 

Ash pulled his soaked hand from Ivy’s center and smeared the juice across Ivy’s chest and devoured it making sure to get every bit of it.

 

“Ash, I can’t stand it much longer. I need your cock in me” Ivy begged.

 

Ash shifted a bit and then he pushed in sheathing his raging cock into Ivy’s over-soaked core.

 

Ivy moaned as she was deliciously stretched. She gripped Ash’s shoulders just to have something to hold onto. Once Ash was bottomed out in Ivy he began pumping away at a medium pace to begin with.

 

“Oh Ash, so good. Been so long since I had a cock in me” Ivy moaned.

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight Professor” Ash grunted.

 

“Call me Felina. Oh God!” Felina screamed as another orgasm rocked her body.

 

Ash gritted his teeth as he felt Felina clench around him. She wasn’t as tight as Misty, or Melody, or even Maren, but damn, she was tight enough. He wondered if Brock ever got a piece of this pussy, but figured he was giving it to the lab assistants more than Felina herself.

 

“Faster Ash, I need it faster” Felina begged.

 

Ash sped up his tempo even though he knew he would come quicker with it. He soon felt his balls ache and that meant he was about to come.

 

“Here I come Felina” Ash roared.

 

Ash slammed into Felina one more time and spilled his seed inside her. Felina sighed as she felt the trainer’s hot seed inside her. It’s been so long since she had this feeling.

 

Ash pulled out semi-hard.

 

Felina looked and grinned. She then got off the table and had Ash stand in front of her. She got to her knees and took the partially limp piece of meat into her mouth. She licked and sucked off all of her juices as she worked on getting Ash hard again.

 

Ash grunted and his hips bucked a bit at Felina’s talented mouth. Her tongue slid the length of his member then she sucked the whole thing down letting the little head hit the back of her throat.

 

“Fuck, you have a great mouth Felina” he groaned.

 

“And you have such a delicious cock Ash” Felina said before taking said cock back in her mouth.

 

Once fully hard Felina started her real work and began to blow Ash using all of her skill she had. It has been a while and she usually ate pussy instead, but she still knew her way around a cock. She swirled her tongue, used her teeth, and even her throat just to get Ash off.

 

Ash was feeling great and soon he knew he was going to come. He grabbed the back of Felina’s head and shoved his cock all the way down her throat and fired.

 

Felina gagged a bit at Ash’s rough action and gagged a bit more when his seed shot down her throat, but she handled it well.

 

Ash pulled back and Felina was gasping for air. Her face was a bit red from the lack of oxygen.

 

“That was one damn good blowjob” Ash commented.

 

“Thanks. And thanks for getting me to relax. Now I can get back to work” Felina said.

 

“You’re welcome, call me when you need to relieve some more stress” Ash said as he put his clothes back on.

 

“I will, I definitely will” Felina said with a smile.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Ash called Maren and told her that Ivy needed him a bit longer. So over the next couple days Ash was Felina’s stress reliever. Both were quite happy with the arrangement. Felina was able to get work done feeling recharged and calm while Ash got to have sex a lot. They fucked in every place in the entire lab. Nowhere was off limits.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s the end of this part. That last part is one click away.**


	52. Maren & Carol

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is the third and last part of this series that VRmaster300 requested.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 52: Maren & Carol**

After about two and a half weeks of fucking Felina Ivy Ash was ready to head back to see Misty and Melody. He missed their tight cunts and hoped they haven’t been fooling around with anyone other than him or each other. Soon the boat arrived and Ash waved to Maren.

 

“Hey Ash, you look rested” Maren said in greeting.

 

“Yeah, it was nice. I helped Prof. Ivy a lot” Ash said with a grin.

 

“Well come on, we got a trip back” Maren said.

 

Ash got aboard and found Carol, Melody’s sister, there too. He was shocked since he hoped to have another round with Maren on the ride back.

 

“Hey Ash, Maren said she was picking you up and I decided to join her” Carol said smiling at the trainer.

 

“That’s great” Ash said smiling back.

 

Soon they headed off and were on the open water. Ash was down in the cabin with Carol. There was an awkward silence between the two since Ash wasn’t sure what to say or do. Carol though didn’t seem to notice or ignored it as she watched the waves go by. The two remained quiet til Maren came down.

 

“I set the boat on cruise control. We can now talk” she said.

 

“Yes, I think it is time” Carol said with a nod.

 

Ash was now very nervous. What was going on here?

 

“Talk about what?” he asked trying to keep the nerves out of his voice.

 

“Oh, the fact that you’ve been fucking my sister all over the goddamn island” Carol said in a casual voice.

 

Ash sputtered and stuttered.

 

“No use hiding Ash. I know it and Maren confirmed it for me” Carol said.

 

Ash gulped.

 

“Now there are many things I can do, but what I want to do the most is find out why my sister keeps coming back to you” Carol said turning to Ash.

 

Ash’s head shot up. She wasn’t thinking what he thought she was thinking, was she?”

 

“Whip it out Ash, let me see what you’ve got to offer” Carol said.

 

Ash was frozen and Maren came over and peeled his pants off as well as his boxers. His cock was limp, but Maren made sure it wasn’t for long. She sucked Ash’s cock til it was fully hard then pulled away.

 

“Well, what do you think?” the ship captain asked.

 

“That’s big, I think I’m starting to see what I sister’s seeing” Carol said as she licked her lips.

 

She then got up and peeled off her dress. She was naked underneath. She had worn no underwear at all. She then sat on Ash’s lap and pushed herself down on Ash’s cock. She groaned as she was filled.

 

“Oh holy fuck” she gasped when she had bottomed out.

 

Ash, who was out of his frozen state had dipped his head down and began attacking Carol’s breasts. Carol began humping Ash’s cock. Ash was pushing his hips up as Carol went down. Maren joined in and kissed her friend on the lips.

 

The two girls kissed as Carol used her hands to help Maren out of her clothes. Once she was naked Carol used her hands and groped Maren’s chest. Maren groaned into Carol’s mouth.

 

Ash was reveling at the feeling of his cock inside Carol. She wasn’t as tight as Melody, but almost as tight so it was kind of like fucking Melody. He grabbed Carol’s hips to make her go faster and Carol had no complaint, though mostly because her mouth was occupied.

 

Maren had moved a few things and was standing in a position where Carol could eat her pussy. Carol dove in know just how her friend like being eaten. The two girls were very close. Maren was holding Carol’s head as she was being eaten with one hand as she used the other to keep herself up by use of a hand bar.

 

“Oh fuck, use that tongue, Carol. It’s been so long since I had that talent tongue inside me” Maren moaned.

 

Carol was moaning and making other noises. She was reaching her peak and this was causing Maren’s to reach hers too. The two girls came together. Carol screamed into Maren’s cunt as she came. This caused Maren come due to the vibrations. Ash came last coating the insides of Carol.

 

They were all panting and Ash and Maren cleaned up Carol’s face, which was coated in thick layer of cunt juice à la Maren.

 

“That was so good” Maren said licking her lips.

 

“I haven’t been fucked like that for years” Carol said grinning.

 

Ash was regaining his strength and thanks to having two naked and sweaty girls in front of him he got hard again quite fast.

 

“Looks like he’s ready for more” Maren said.

 

“Yes he is. Your turn” Carol said.

 

They had Ash lie down and Maren plunged herself onto Ash’s cock while Carol sat on Ash’s face.

 

“Lets see how well you eat pussy Ash” she said.

 

Ash devoured Carol causing her to buck and moan.

 

“Oh shit, that’s the spot” Carol moaned.

 

Maren began bouncing up and down relishing in having Ash’s cock inside her again. She loved this thing inside her and could see why Melody and Misty loved it so much. It filled you up so much and it felt heavenly.

 

The way they were positioned was that Carol and Maren were facing one another. They began kissing one another as they played with one another’s breasts. This only heighten their pleasure.

 

Ash of course couldn’t see this since his view was blocked. But that didn’t matter since his rod was occupied as well as his mouth. He was tasting a delicious cunt. It was almost as good as her sister’s, but he found a difference. Melody tasted sweet while Carol tasted tangy. They were different as they were alike. They both left a similar after taste, which wasn’t unpleasant at all, but was unique.

 

Soon the three of them came and they all needed another break.

 

“This has got to be the best fucking boat ride I’ve ever been on” Ash said with a smile.

 

The two girls had cleaned his face up since it was covered with Carol’s nectar.

 

“What next?” Ash asked.

 

The two girls smiled at Ash.

 

The rest of the ride they fucked one another. They found the rocking of the boat helped increase the pleasure in some situations.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, that’s the end of this set that VRmaster300 requested. I might add on to it if I feel like it. But that would be later on.**


	53. Misty

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this one’s more of a fantasy of sorts. No connection with any episode in the show.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 53: Misty**

Misty sauntered into a classroom wearing a very short and skimpy schoolgirl skirt and a blouse that has been tied in a knot on the bottom to show her flat stomach. This also helped increase her cleavage she had.

 

“You wanted to see me professor?” Misty asked sticking her head in.

 

“Yes Miss Waterflower, I wanted to see you due to some inappropriate behavior you displayed in my class today” Professor Ash Ketchum said.

 

“What do you mean sir?” Misty asked coyly.

 

“What I mean Miss Waterflower, is the way you’re dressed. What you are wearing is not under the school rules” Ash said sternly.

 

“I’m sorry sir, but it was hot today and I wanted to be comfortable” Misty said timidly.

 

“I see, the second is your behavior in my class. Making sexual innuendos of all sorts to me is not proper in my class nor is tolerated” Ash said still in his stern tone.

 

“I’m sorry sir” Misty said meekly.

 

“You better be, but I am going to have to punish you. Be back in my office tonight to serve detention” Ash said.

 

“Yes sir” Misty said then left.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Misty returned that evening and found Ash at his desk looking over some papers.

 

“Sir” she called out.

 

“Come in Miss Waterflower” Ash said looking up.

 

Misty did and shut the door behind her.

 

“I’ve decided to punish you in a couple of phases” Ash said sternly.

 

Misty gulped.

 

“The first phase will be to punish your dirty mouth” Ash said.

 

“What is do you want me to do sir?” Misty asked.

 

“Get under my desk and suck my cock” Ash said.

 

Misty’s mouth gapped open. She was not hearing what she just heard, was she?

 

“S-s-sir” she stuttered.

 

“You heard me Miss Waterflower, or do you wish to disobey an instruction from a teacher?” Ash asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Misty took a deep breath and moved then crawled under the desk. Ash pushed in and unzipped his pants, which revealed his cock. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. Misty gasped as she saw the size of the Ash’s cock. It was so large and thick. She took her slightly trembling hand and stroked the half-mast phallus. Soon it was fully hard and Misty began licking it for a bit then dipped her head and engulfed half of the organ at once.

 

She heard a hissing sound and a hand was placed on her head to push her down further. She felt the cock head touched the back of her throat and she gagged slightly.

 

“You’re going to take it all” Ash growled.

 

Misty blinked back tears. As she backed up a bit then began bobbing her head up and down in short bursts.

 

“Fuck, use that damn tongue” Ash grunted as he bucked his hips.

 

Misty did as she was told and used her tongue to slither over the entire length. Ash’s hips to buck, which made his member in her mouth hit the back of her throat making her gag again and again.

 

“Cup my balls Miss Waterflower” Ash commanded.

 

Misty did and massaged the large sack.

 

“Mmmm, lovely” Ash murmured as she stroked Misty’s hair.

 

Misty was getting used to blow her professor like this and was soon really getting into it. Saliva oozed out of her mouth onto the member then landing finally on the seat of the chair.

 

“Fuck, faster” Ash commanded.

 

Misty sped up her sucking, licking, and bobbing. Her head was knocking against the central desk drawer, but she kept going.

 

“I’m going to come Miss Waterflower, and you better swallow all of my come” Ash said in a slightly threatening tone.

 

Misty prepared herself, but as her mouth was then flooded with spunk and she nearly choked on it all. She had to move her head up a bit to keep the load in her mouth. She was amazed how much he had come. It was a lot. Finally pulling back all the way her mouth just only had come in it. She saw professor Ketchum looking at her.

 

“Very good, you wasted none of my seed” Ash said.

 

Misty swallowed before answering.

 

“No sir” she said.

 

“Good, now come out” Ash said.

 

Misty did and then Ash grabbed her hips and plopped her onto the top of the desk, which had been cleared.

 

“Are you wearing panties Miss Waterflower?” Ash asked stroking her bare thigh.

 

Misty shivered at the sensual touch she was receiving.

 

“No sir” she groaned.

 

“I see” Ash said as the hand not stroking her thigh made its way inside her skirt, “now for the second phase of your punishment.”

 

His fingers danced across Misty’s pussy lips never entering. Misty let out a low moan as she bucked her hips wanting Ash’s fingers inside her.

 

“Please sir” Misty whined.

 

“Pleas what Miss Waterflower?” Ash asked with a smirk.

 

“Please put your fingers inside me” Misty groaned as she felt just the feather touches cares the opening of her cunt.

 

“I’ll do it if you answer me one question” Ash said.

 

“Anything sir, anything” Misty said in a breathless voice.

 

“Are you a dirty whore?” Ash asked in Misty’s ear.

 

“Yes sir, I am. I am a dirty whore” Misty said.

 

Ash grinned as he shoved three fingers into Misty’s quivering pussy. She jumped a bit because she never had three fingers inside her before. Ash’s fingers were thick and they stretched her wide.

 

“Oh fuck sir” Misty moaned.

 

“That’s what I am going to do Miss Waterflower” Ash chuckled.

 

Misty rocked her hips as three fingers were fucking her. She had her hands gripping professor Ketchum’s shoulders tightly.

 

“Sir, I can’t take it any more. I am going to come” Misty groaned.

 

“Do it, do it, you dirty slut. Spill you juices all over my fingers and desk” Ash barked.

 

Misty couldn’t hold back as she unleashed a tidal wave of nectar. It soaked the desk and her professor’s fingers. Ash took his fingers out and sucked off the liquid that was on them.

 

“You taste sweet” he said.

 

“Th-th-thank you sir” Misty panted.

 

“But, you’ve gotten my desk messy. I expect you to clean it up” Ash said sternly.

 

“How should I clean it sir?” Misty asked now so randy she was up for anything.

 

“Your tongue” Ash said.

 

Misty obey and licked all of her juices off professor Ketchum’s desk. She liked the taste of herself. She had tasted herself before out of curiosity, but this was the first time she got a good taste. Once clean she looked up to find Ash stroking his cock.

 

“Lie back and I’ll begin the final phase of your punishment” Ash said firmly.

 

Misty laid back and spread her legs. She pulled her skirt up so her professor could have a good view of her very aroused pussy.

 

“Please sir, punish me. Punish me severely” she said as she arched her hips up.

 

Ash grinned and he positioned himself and then shoved his entire length in Misty’s tight pussy. Misty arched her back and let out a very loud moan/scream.

 

“OH FUCKING GOD!” she let out.

 

Ash then proceed to fuck the living daylights out of his student. He loved how tight she was and he gripped her slim hips to get more leverage.

 

“Fuck me sir, oh god fucking sir” Misty moaned.

 

“You’re so fucking tight Miss Waterflower, so goddamn tight” Ash grunted.

 

Misty couldn’t believe how big professor Ketchum was. He filled her to the max and he rubbed every spot inside her. It was so incredible. There was a bit of pain, but that was overshadowed by the great amount of pleasure she was feeling too.

 

Ash fucked Misty hard. He wanted to really punish Misty for her behavior and her wardrobe. This was the best way to punish a slut like her. Beat her senseless in this manner til she understands what is right and what is wrong.

 

Ash then released his seed inside Misty and moved his hands from Misty’s hips to the desktop so he wouldn’t collapse on top of her.

 

“Have you learned your lesson Miss Waterflower?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes, I have sir” Misty panted.

 

“Good, but I think you need a refresher. My office tomorrow night” Ash said.

 

“Yes sir” Misty said.

 

 

**End**


	54. Iris

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is set in high school.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 54: Iris**

Iris wiped the sweat from her brow. She had finished with her practice for the day and she needed a hot shower. She was the last one left as she headed into the locker room. She stripped of her uniform and shoved it in her gym bag. She walked to the showers with her towel and shampoo and turned the water on and waited til it was nice and hot. Once it was at the temperature she liked she got under the hot spray and felt the heat sooth her tired muscles.

 

She was so into the shower that she didn’t hear the door open and closed nor the padding of footsteps. It wasn’t til she felt a pair of hands cup her B sized breasts she realized she wasn’t alone. She recognized the hands.

 

“Ash?!” she exclaimed.

 

“Relax Iris, it’s just us” Ash said.

 

“Ash, are you crazy. You could get caught” Iris hissed.

 

“No way, the coach and most of the staff are gone and I paid off the janitor so he’s no problem” Ash said confidently.

 

“Doesn’t matter Ash, this is insane” Iris said.

 

“Oh really” Ash said as he tweaked Iris’ nipple.

 

Iris moaned as the bolts of pleasure surged through her body.

 

“Ash” she gasped.

 

“Your mind is saying one thing while your body is saying another” Ash said as he pushed two fingers into Iris’ cunt.

 

Iris moaned as her hips started to thrust back and forth on Ash’s fingers.

 

Ash grinned as he kissed Iris’ neck as one hand fucked her and the other caressed her breasts switching between the two tan globes.

 

“Fuck Ash, I’m coming” It is moaned.

 

Ash sped up his fingers as he thumb found her clit and began rubbing it hard and fast. Iris came in a long gasp as her juices spilled onto the floor. Ash held her so she wouldn’t fall to the floor.

 

“Damn Ash, that was the best” Iris said panting slightly.

 

“I can do better” Ash said then spun Iris around and kissed her hard on the mouth.

 

Iris returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Ash’s neck. They made out for a bit under the spraying water. Then Iris wanted more and she hopped up and sank down onto Ash’s phallus. She moaned the whole way down.

 

“I love the way your cock fills me” Iris purred.

 

“I love the way your cunt is always so tight for me” Ash growled.

 

Iris smirked as she clenched her cunt muscles causing Ash to groan. He then laid himself and Iris on the ground with the water still hitting his back. He then began banging in and out of Iris tight quim.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” Iris chanted.

 

Her chant coincided with Ash’s thrusting.

 

“Like that Iris, like my cock rubbing you so deliciously?” Ash asked.

 

“I do, I love it so much. I love they way you hit all my spots and find new ones in me” Iris groaned.

 

Ash grounded his pelvis into Iris’ before he pulled out causing him to rub against her clit. This brought her to the brink.

 

“HOLY FUCK!” Iris screamed.

 

Her screamed echoed off the tiled walls and could be heard throughout the entire locker room.

 

Ash grinned as Iris came down from her high. He had stopped his thrusting when she came since she squeezed his rod so tight that he feared it’d be ripped off. Once the muscles relaxed Ash started again.

 

Iris somehow remained conscious and moved her hips more wanting to help out in anyway she could. She wanted Ash’s seed in her and she wanted it quick. She clenched her cunt muscles milking Ash’s cock as much as she could.

 

“Fucking shit, you keep doing that and I’ll hose you” Ash said through gritted teeth.

 

“Hose me baby, hose me good” Iris moaned.

 

Ash couldn’t hold back and he spewed his load into Iris. He pulled out panting slightly.

 

“Fucking shit Iris, what’s with you and milking my cock like that?” he asked.

 

“I wanted your seed and that was the best way to get it” Iris said getting up.

 

Ash shook his head.

 

They cleaned each other up and headed in the main locker area. Iris turned to her locker bent down to her bag. This of course gave Ash a free shot at her pussy from behind. He didn’t waste it as he thrusted his hard member into Iris.

 

“What the Fuck?! Ash, we just fucked in the shower?” Iris asked as she grabbed the bench to keep her balance.

 

“So, you had to reveal your sexy ass to me along with your pussy and I couldn’t resist” Ash said.

 

Iris rolled her eyes. He was such a horn dog at times. But she loved him and his cock. No other guy could fill her like him. No other guy could fuck her the way she liked getting fucked. He was her fuck toy, though she didn’t really own him. Just rented him from time to time with other girls she knew.

 

Ash kept going in and out of Iris as he caressed her tight and toned ass. He then began spanking it. The sound of slapping skin caused Iris to moan loudly.

 

“Ash, oh Ash, spank me, spank my ass as you fuck me. God, fucking yeah, I love it!” Iris wailed.

 

Ash was a bit surprised, who knew Iris liked getting spanked. He discovered a new thing about her every time they fucked.

 

Soon Iris came. This was the biggest orgasm she ever had. She nearly lost her grip on the bench she was holding onto. Heck, she was sure she would have splinters in her hands if it weren’t for the bench being made out of false wood. A wood look-alike.

 

Ash waited til Iris’ orgasm passed then proceed to fuck her again. He then released his seed inside her for the second time. He pulled out and sat on the bench.

 

Iris was panting hard. Her ass was red raw from the spanking she had endured.

 

“Ash?” she asked.

 

“Yeah?” Ash asked.

 

“Can we do it again?” Iris asked.

 

Ash just chuckled.

 

 

**End**


	55. May & Dawn

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 55: May & Dawn**

 

May and Dawn were swapping spit as they made out with one another. Their hands were stroking and caressing each other’s clothed bodies. They were so lost in their own world that it took a loud clearing of the throat to get them back to reality. In front of them was Professor Ash Ketchum. The two girls jumped away from one another like they were burned. They did their best to tidy themselves up before turning to Ash.

 

“Professor, uh, um, how long have you been there?” Dawn asked nervously.

 

“Long enough” Ash said.

 

“Um, so, you saw?” May asked timidly.

 

“I saw a lot Miss Maple and I am shocked at what I saw” Ash said sternly.

 

“You mean you saw May and I, um, kissing” Dawn said blushing.

 

“I did” Ash said with a nod.

 

“Please sir, don’t report us” May pleaded.

 

“Oh, and what will you do for me?” Ash asked with a lustful look in his eye.

 

Dawn looked scared upon hearing this, but May smirked.

 

“I think we can do something for you” May purred as she rubbed Ash’s crotch.

 

She felt the nice bulge and licked her lips. Dawn however wasn’t as ready for this.

 

“May, are you sure?” she asked hesitantly.

 

“Come on, Dawn. I know this won’t be your first time. So why so scared?” May asked as she continued to rub Ash’s bulge.

 

“It’s just that, um, I’m still nervous” Dawn said biting her lip.

 

“Don’t worry Dawn, I’ll go first and show you how a pro does it” May said.

 

Then May unbuckled Ash’s pants and pulled them down. His boxers followed then after revealing his erect cock to the two girls.

 

“Oh my, so much big and thick” May cooed.

 

She then used her hand and stroked it a couple times before she leaned forward and licked the entire length. She felt it jump and she smiled.

 

“He likes it” she purred.

 

“Put it in your mouth and see how much he likes it” Ash said.

 

May smirked and engulfed the entire length in her mouth. It hit the back of her throat, but she never gagged since she had no gag reflex at all. She began bobbing her head licking and sucking the entire thing. Ash grunted and groaned as she held May’s head to his groin. Dawn watched all of this getting turned on a bit. The blunette had moved her hand under her skirt and slipped into her panties and began to slowly diddle herself.

 

May however was not doing anything slow. She already had two fingers pumping in and out of her cunt. She wore no panties unlike her friend. She was moving her fingers in time with her bobbing.

 

“Such a fucking excellent mouth you have slut” Ash said stroking May’s hair.

 

May just moaned as she kept going.

 

“Fuck” Ash grunted as he thrusted his cock into May’s mouth and fired off his load.

 

May swallowed it all with no qualms. She pulled back and smiled up at Ash.

 

“Delicious” she said.

 

Ash was still stroking May’s hair.

 

“My silence will need more than that” he said.

 

“Of course” May said as she pulled out fingers and sucked them clean. She then laid back flipped her short skirt up then rested on her elbows and spread her legs wide.

 

“Give me a real lesson professor” May purred.

 

Ash grinned. His cock was already hard again and he rammed it right into May with no sense of being gentle. May let out a wail of pain and pleasure as she was being filled and stretched at the same time. She felt the head touch her womb.

 

“Oh fucking god” she gasped.

 

Ash wasted no time bashing May’s cunt in reckless abandonment. May seemed to enjoy this and was whining and moaning.

 

Dawn though watched this in a bit of horror. It looked like May was being killed by the sounds she was making. She was scared that this was how she was going to get it. She thought of herself as a fragile thing and feared she might break if the professor did this to her.

 

“Motherfucking god, pound me sir, pound me like the whore I am!” May screamed in pleasure.

 

Ash sped up his already rapid hard pace and kept going. He heard May scream loudly and her cunt clench him tightly. She had come, but he wasn’t going to slow down. He was going to abuse this slut’s cunt.

 

“Like that you whore, you like my cock inside you dripping hole” Ash barked.

 

“Yes I do sir, I love it. I am your dirty whore” May moaned.

 

Soon Ash emptied himself inside May. He pulled out and then looked to Dawn saying you’re next. Dawn shied away, but May grabbed her.

 

“It’ll be alright” she said gently.

 

Dawn wasn’t so sure, but before she could even try to make her getaway she was grabbed by Ash and pulled into a sloppy kiss. She kissed back hesitantly. She felt Ash’s hands unbutton her blouse then peel it off. His hands manipulate her breasts. It felt so good that she groaned into Ash’s mouth.

 

Ash pulled away and took off the rest of Dawn’s clothes. Once naked he made her lie down and then Ash straddled Dawn’s head and pushed his cock into her open mouth.

 

Dawn took all she could, which was only half. She tasted May on him and it was a familiar taste since she had eaten her friend before. She knew how to suck cock, but she wasn’t as good as May was.

 

“That’s nice” Ash murmured as he stroked Dawn’s blue hair.

 

Ash thrusted his hips into Dawn’s mouth, but gently since he didn’t want to choke her or anything. Once clean off all of May’s juices he pulled out of Dawn’s mouth. She frowned since was just getting into it.

 

Ash then had Dawn get on all fours and he slammed into her from behind.

 

Dawn gasped at the sudden intrusion since she had never been taking in this position before. Lord, he was so damn big and thick that it stretched to her max and beyond. Ash though waited til Dawn was adjusted then began pumping away at a medium pace.

 

May, who had recovered crawled over and then moved under her friend’s body.

 

“Eat me out Dee-Dee” she said.

 

Dawn grumbled at the nickname she hated the most, but she dipped her head and began chowing down on May’s pussy. May gasped and bucked her hips up to meet Dawn’s eager mouth.

 

“Damn, fuck, you know how to eat me” May moaned.

 

Ash kept pumping away in and out of Dawn. Her cunt was nice and tight. A little tighter than Miss Maple’s even. He then felt her cunt clench around him as her juices sprayed out from around Ash’s cock. Dawn screamed into May’s cunt, which caused May to orgasm. Ash came a little after that.

 

They were all panting and sweaty.

 

“Have we bought your silence sir?” May asked looking up from under Dawn who had somehow stayed up after her powerful orgasm.

 

“I think I need some more persuasion” Ash said.

 

The three fucked one another for the next two and a half hours with small breaks in-between til they couldn’t go any more.

 

“Happy Birthday Ash” May said lying flat on her back exhausted.

 

“Thanks May, best present ever” Ash said kissing May’s breasts.

 

“We should do more role-playing” Dawn said from the other side of Ash.

 

“Well, there is still your birthday” Ash said looking at Dawn.

 

The three smiled as they fell asleep thinking about other role-playing games they could do.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: what do you think of my little twist at the end?**


	56. Zoey

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 56: Zoey**

Zoey sat at her desk working. She was the only one in the room since she was making up an exam she missed. The only sounds that were being heard were the sound of the ticking clock, scribbling of a pencil and a flipping of pages. Zoey glanced up to see the TA (Teacher’s Assistant) sitting at the teacher’s desk reading a textbook and jotting down notes. Zoey bit her lip as she watched him. She had always had a crush on him when she first laid eyes on him the day he was introduced. He was a senior and she was a sophomore. They were a couple years apart and were in different circles, but Zoey couldn’t help herself. He just made her wet between the legs.

 

“Is there something wrong there, Zoey?” Ash asked.

 

Zoey’s heart melt a bit as she heard her name on his lips.

 

“No, I’m fine” Zoey said.

 

Ash just nodded and went back to what he was doing.

 

Zoey finished her test and walked to Ash and placed it on the desk.

 

“Done” she said.

 

“Great, and I am finished with my work” Ash said smiling.

 

Zoey couldn’t stop herself. She lunged at Ash and kissed him on the lips. Oh my, they tasted better than she thought. Ash was shocked. He always thought Zoey was cute, but he knew he could overstep his bounds. But Zoey didn’t seem to care. She was now sitting in Ash’s lap and was grinding her pelvis against his.

 

“Zoey” he said breaking from Zoey’s lips.

 

“Please Ash, I want you” Zoey said panting as she kept grinding.

 

 _Oh fuck it_ Ash thought.

 

He got up picking up Zoey from his lap and locked the door. If they were going to do this then they were going to do this without any interruptions. Thankfully, he knew that the teachers would be out with meetings all day and there was no classes today. He closed the blind just be extra careful. Once back he sat down and pulled Zoey back into his lap and kissed her seriously.

 

Zoey was pleased by this and began grinding again. She felt Ash’s bulge and liked what she was feeling. He seemed to be very big to her.

 

“I want to see it, I want to see all of you” she panted.

 

Soon clothes went flying and then the undergarments went. Soon they were naked. Zoey stared at the organ that was pointed right up. It was so big and thick that she feared it wouldn’t fit inside her.

 

Ash however grabbed Zoey and put her back in his lap. He began kissing her as his hands worked her breasts. Zoey’s breasts were a nice B to C cup. He caressed them, groped them, squeezed them, pinched her nipples.

 

“Oh Ash” Zoey moaned.

 

Ash grinned as he moved his mouth to attacking Zoey’s breasts. He left one of his hands to help out while the other rammed three fingers into Zoey’s wet center. Zoey let out a loud throaty moan as she was violated. Fuck, she had never had three fingers inside her before. His fingers were thicker and rougher than her own.

 

“Fuck Ash” she gasped.

 

Ash grinned into Zoey’s breasts. He kept going lavishing Zoey’s tits with his tongue and teeth. He nipped her nipples. He felt Zoey grip his head pressing him to her chest wanting to feel more. Her hips bucking back and forth riding Ash’s fingers.

 

“I’m coming!” Zoey shouted.

 

Ash pulled out his soaked fingers and gave them to Zoey to clean. Zoey sucked off her own juices and once done she looked at Ash.

 

“You ready?” he asked.

 

Zoey nodded her head emphatically,

 

Ash placed Zoey on the desk after clearing the desk off. Once on the desk Ash climbed on top of her. He lined his cock up and pushed in. Damn, she was tight, he thought he loosened her up enough when he finger-fucked her. But that wasn’t the case. He kept pushing til he reached her barrier. She’s a virgin. He looked at Zoey.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked.

 

“Yes I am, I’ve been saving it just for you” Zoey said nodding her head.

 

Ash nodded back and pulled back enough then pushed back in hard break Zoey’s hymen. Zoey winced in pain. She thought she was ready for the sharp pain, but it was too much. Sure, it didn’t last long, but it still hurt like a bitch.

 

Ash waited til Zoey gave the signal. When she did he began moving back and forth drawing his cock all the way out til only the head was inside then pushed back inside.

 

Zoey moaned as she felt her first time. It was so good. Better than she thought it would be.

 

“Faster Ash, please, faster” she begged.

 

Ash obliged and started to speed up his pumping. His strokes, which were long and slow went to fast and hard. Zoey was gripping Ash’s arms tightly. Her short nails digging into Ash’s flesh. Ash winced slightly at the pain, but it was minor. He pounded in and out of Zoey loving the tight virgin pussy. He barely ever got one.

 

“Ash, I’m going to come” Zoey moaned.

 

Ash felt Zoey’s cunt clamp around his cock and he had to stop his moving til her orgasm passed.

 

Zoey felt her first coupling orgasm roar through her. It was almost too much and she felt like she was going to pass out. She saw white lights and then in an instant she saw Ash again.

 

“Fucking hell, that was intense” Zoey said breathing heavily.

 

“Yeah, you screamed quite loud” Ash said.

 

“I screamed?” Zoey questioned.

 

“You did, thank goodness that these walls are somewhat soundproof” Ash said.

 

Zoey was a bit embarrassed.

 

Ash though wanted to get off so he began thrusting into Zoey again. Zoey gasped as Ash began fucking her again. She could feel her orgasm building up again.

 

“Oh Ash, are you to come inside me?” she asked.

 

“Do you want me to?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes Ash, yes! I want your seed” Zoey groaned.

 

Ash then really quicken his pace and soon he was pounding Zoey mercilessly. Zoey was doing her best to holding on tight. She had switched from gripping Ash’s arms to the desk. It was the only thing keeping her still.

 

Soon Ash squirted his seed deep inside Zoey. He then rested his elbows so he wouldn’t crush her. Zoey had her second orgasm just as Ash came. She was panting trying to catch her breath when she looked into Ash’s eyes.

 

Ash smiled and kissed Zoey.

 

 

**End**


	57. Lyra

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 57: Lyra**

Lyra sat in Chemistry class. Her partner was one Ash Ketchum. They were working on an experiment that needed their full attention, but Ash seemed to have other things on his mind. His hand was on Lyra’s bare thigh and moving up fast. Lyra held back a gasp and she looked at Ash.

 

“What are you doing?” she hissed.

 

“Just creating a bit of excitement” Ash said with his trademark smirk.

 

Lyra was about to say something else when his hand reached her cotton panties. He poked and probed them with no fear of anyone seeing. The tables had no legs and were completely solid. So that meant the teacher in front could see nothing going on. As for the students around them, they were totally invest in the assignment to even notice them.

 

“Ash” Lyra hissed.

 

“Yes Lyra” Ash breathed into her ear.

 

Lyra’s breathing changed as Ash’s hand moved her panties aside and pushed two fingers in. He gently stroked and rubbed her insides. Lyra’s breathing turned to shallow pants. She was getting very, very wet.

 

“Ash” Lyra whined.

 

“Shh, don’t want to get caught, do you?” Ash asked smirking still.

 

Lyra bit her bottom lip. Her juices lightly coated the floor and she was so close to coming. That’s when Ash stopped. He pulled out and sucked his fingers clean and winked at her. Lyra glared at him for leaving her hanging. God, she was frustrated.

 

The rest of class went on and Ash did no more, which frustrated Lyra to no end. Once class ended Lyra followed Ash out wanting to give him a good talking to. She never got the chance as Ash grabbed her when they were alone. He pulled her into a janitor closet.

 

“Ash?” she asked.

 

“I know I frustrated you during class and I apologize, but I couldn’t resist to feel you and taste you” Ash said.

 

He then kissed Lyra hard as he pulled her skirt and panties off. Lyra had no chance to say a thing then she heard Ash unbuckle and take off his pants. He then plunged his cock into Lyra’s quivering cunt.

 

Lyra gasped as her cunt was stretched and filled to the max.

 

“Oh god” she gasped.

 

“Not so loud Lyra, you don’t want to get caught, do you?” Ash asked.

 

Lyra nodded. If she and Ash were caught there’d be hell to pay. So she kept quiet.

 

Ash pushed her against the wall and rammed in and out of her hard and fast.

 

Lyra moaned as quietly as she could as she wrapped her arms around Ash’s neck and her legs around his waist.

 

“God Ash, your cock feels so good in me” she purred.

 

“And your pussy so tight” Ash grunted.

 

The only sound that could be heard was the slapping of skin, squishing of juices, and low moans, groans, and grunts.

 

“Ash, I’m coming, I’m so close to coming” Lyra panted.

 

“Let go Lyra, just let it go” Ash whispered in Lyra’s ear.

 

Lyra did and her juices spilled out of the crevices around Ash’s cock and onto the floor creating a nice puddle.

 

“Damn” Ash said with gritted teeth.

 

Lyra’s cunt convulsed and gripped Ash’s member tightly, trying to milk him of his seed.

 

Ash had to stop thrusting to stave from coming. He wanted to enjoy this cunt a while longer. Once Lyra’s orgasm had passed he began pumping in and out of Lyra. She gripped Ash’s neck tightly as she felt herself getting mini orgasms as an aftershock of her real one.

 

“Ash, please, come I want your seed in me” Lyra pleaded.

 

“You want my seed?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes, I want it” Lyra said.

 

“How bad do you want it?” Ash asked smirking.

 

“I want it bad, so bad” Lyra said in a groan as another orgasm rushed through her.

 

Ash smirked as he slowed his stroking. So he didn’t come soon. He wanted to toy with her a bit more before he gave her what she wanted.

 

“Please Ash, fill me” Lyra begged.

 

“You have to do better than that” Ash said smirking again.

 

“Ash” Lyra whined.

 

Ash kept his smirk on his face as he sped up his thrusting til Lyra was fighting hard to bit back moaning aloud.

 

“Oh god Ash” she gasped.

 

Ash finally decided to give her what she wanted. He went quickly and fucked Lyra hard and fast. He was pushing her so hard into the wall that it was almost painful, but the pleasure Lyra was feeling overrode all most of the pain. He felt his balls tighten and he shot rope after rope of his seed into Lyra.

 

Lyra sighed as she was filled. He legs were tired of their locked position and when she unlocked them she fell to the floor gasping for breath.

 

Ash stood above her. His cock semi-erect and coated with a bit of his own release and a lot of hers.

 

“Suck my cock clean” he said.

 

He then pushed his cock in and Lyra accepted it willingly. She licked and sucked all of her nectar off Ash’s rod. She liked the taste of herself and got lost in it. She bobbed her head doing everything she could. She felt Ash’s member throb, twitch and grow in her mouth. Once fully hard she really got to work.

 

“Fuck Lyra, you’re such a good cocksucker” Ash hissed.

 

He gripped the back of Lyra’s head pushing more of his pole in Lyra’s mouth. Lyra choked a bit, but was able to control her gag reflex as the bulbous head hit the back of her throat. She then began humming a song she knew getting Ash closer and closer to releasing his seed in her mouth.

 

“Lyra, I’m going to come” Ash said through gritted teeth.

 

Lyra’s mouth was filled with a stream on come that went straight down her throat. She choked a bit from this, but was able to maintain control and swallow all of it. She loved the taste of Ash and knew this wouldn’t be the last time she had Ash’s cock down her throat. She licked Ash clean then pulled back.

 

“Damn Lyra, that was the best blowjob I’ve ever had. Shit, better than Misty and Dawn” Ash said.

 

Lyra knew Ash’s reputation and knew he’s fucked several girls.

 

“Thanks Ash, when can we do this again?” she asked.

 

 

**End**


	58. Bianca (movie)

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this Bianca is from Pokémon Heroes movie. I’m doing this so to differentiate from this Bianca and the one in Black & White series.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 58: Bianca (movie)**

Ash gulped. He couldn’t believe Bianca had talked him into this. But here he was in a room wearing only a bathrobe.

 

“Are you coming out or do I have to drag you out?” Bianca shouted through the door.

 

“No, I’m on my way out. Are the blinds closed?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes, for the millionth time” Bianca sighed.

 

Ash took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. He entered Bianca’s room where she was sitting down with an easel right in front of her.

 

“Come on, take it off” she said.

 

Ash sighed and took off hid robe. Underneath he was naked.

 

“My, you are the best model I’ve had” Bianca said in a breathless tone.

 

“I thought you said this was your first nude painting you’ve ever done?” Ash asked.

 

“It is, you are, but damn, you’re the best” Bianca said drooling a bit.

 

Ash felt his confidence build with a compliment like that.

 

“So what kind of pose should I be in?” he asked.

 

“Do a simple one since this is a first time for the both of us. Don’t want to do something complicated off the bat” Bianca said.

 

Ash nodded and struck a pose.

 

Bianca began sketching.

 

This went on for a while til Ash heard light panting. He moved his eyes and saw Bianca was sketching with one hand and playing herself with the other. This got Ash hard.

 

“Oh Ash, you’ve ruined it” Bianca whined.

 

“Huh, how’d I do that?” the trainer asked.

 

Bianca pointed with her pencil at Ash’s erect member.

 

“Oh, sorry” Ash said.

 

“No problem, I guess I’ll just have to deal with it” Bianca said with a sigh.

 

Before Ash could ask what Bianca was going to do she got up and then got on her knees in front of Ash. She smiled and took Ash’s entire cock in her mouth. Ash hissed as Bianca’s hot, wet mouth encircled his flesh pole.

 

“Shit” he gasped.

 

Bianca began bobbing her head slurping away at her new toy. Damn, it tasted good. She then began sucking and swirling her tongue causing Ash to groan louder.

 

“Bianca” Ash gasped.

 

Bianca then began to hum as she used one hand and massage Ash’s sac. Her other hand had returned to her pussy.

 

“Going to come” Ash warned.

 

Bianca sped up her tempo and soon her mouth was filled with Ash’s come. She swallowed it all then licked Ash’s cock clean.

 

“There, that should do it” she said then got back up to sketch some more.

 

She was able to a bit more til she saw it at full mast again.

 

“Damnit Ash” she said.

 

“Sorry, I guess, you need to do more than suck me off” Ash said with a smirk.

 

“Like what Ash?” Bianca asked playing coy.

 

Ash went over to Bianca and pulled her to the bed. He flipped her skirt up and found she had no panties on and her cunt was wet and ready from her diddling. He wasted no time and plunged his rod into Bianca’s center.

 

Bianca gasped as she felt her walls stretch and expand to accommodate the beast that is Ash’s cock.

 

“Oh! Fuck Ash, too big” Bianca moaned.

 

“It’ll fit” Ash said as he kept easing his cock inside Bianca’s tight opening.

 

It took some time, but soon Ash was fully sheathed inside Bianca and reveled in how hot she felt. She felt her walls contract and pulse.

 

Bianca could feel Ash’s cock in her. It was so big, throbbing, and twitching. Good lord, did it just grow a bit more?

 

Ash then pulled out slowly til only his head was in Bianca then pushed back in. This is how he started.

 

Bianca moaned and gripped the bedspread. Damnit, this was pure torture she was feeling and she loved it. Ash was teasing her. She knew it.

 

“Ash, fuck me, I want you to fuck the shit out of me. None of this slow shit” she said in a whining tone.

 

Ash smirked.

 

“Really, you want be to fuck you?” he asked.

 

“Yes Ash, I want you to fuck me” Bianca gasped as Ash’s cock hit one of her sweet spots.

 

“As you wish” Ash said.

 

He then upped his speed quickly and Bianca did all she could to hold on. She had gripped the bedspread, but found that wasn’t enough. So she grabbed a hold of Ash’s back digging her nails into Ash’s skin. She wrapped her legs around Ash’s waist keeping Ash inside her.

 

“Yes Ash, fuck me, fuck me! Pound me, pound me deep!” Bianca moaned loudly.

 

Ash grinned as he increased his speed even more and soon he felt Bianca’s cunt convulse. He slowed down a bit since he wanted to draw this out as long as he could. It was hard since Bianca’s cunt was doing its best trying to milk his seed from him. He managed and fucked the artist to several more orgasms til he fired off his load deep inside her.

 

He pulled out hot and sweaty.

 

Bianca was a sweaty mess. Her clothes were so rumpled and covered with Ash’s sweat as well as her own. She smelled like sex. And she loved it.

 

It took some time, but Bianca finally finished her nude drawing with some breaks in-between. Once finished they celebrated.

 

Ash fucked Bianca into the mattress once again and she was left spent and unable to move. Ash was beside her also spent.

 

“Thank you Ash” Bianca said.

 

“For what, the fucking or the modeling?” Ash asked.

 

“Both” Bianca said.

 

They kissed and then fell asleep with smiles.

 

 

**End**


	59. May & Caroline

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: sequel to chapter 15.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 59: May & Caroline**

Ash had been fucking Caroline for months now as he kept dating and doing his girlfriend and Caroline’s daughter, May.

 

“Oh Ash” Caroline crooned.

 

Ash sighed. Caroline had been wanting more and more recently and he was getting tired.

 

“Caroline, I know that you want it now, but May will be here soon” the young trainer said.

 

“Come on Ash, just a quickie” Caroline said in a pleading tone.

 

Ash grumbled a bit. He shouldn’t be annoyed in having so much sex, but this was getting out of hand.

 

“Fine” he said.

 

Caroline smiled and pulled Ash off the couch and into her bedroom. Their clothes were being thrown off and she pulled Ash on top of her. She felt Ash’s cock pierce her and he began fucking her hard.

 

“Oh fuck Ash, that’s it pound my pussy” Caroline moaned.

 

/Scene Break/

 

May came home a bit tired from a coordinator convention she had to go to. She didn’t want to, but since she was one of the top coordinators they wanted her and since it was held in her hometown she felt compelled to go.

 

“Ash, I’m home, Ash?” the young brunette called out.

 

There was nothing and May frowned. She knew Ash was supposed to be here. He said he would be. She sighed and climbed up the stairs when she got to the top she heard sounds coming from her parent’s bedroom. She knew that her father was at some Hoenn gym convention in Lilycove, so it wasn’t him, but who was it with her mom? She crept forward and got to the door. She opened it slowly and held back a gasp.

 

On the bed with her mother was Ash. She knew his body anywhere. Why was this happening to her? Why was Ash cheating on her? Why’d he chose her mother of all people?

 

“Ash Ketchum, what the fucking hell are you doing?!” the angry brunette shouted as she stormed in.

 

Ash stopped and fell out of Caroline and off the bed. He covered himself up with a sheet as Caroline did the same with pillows.

 

“M-M-May, you’re home” Ash stuttered.

 

“Yes I am home, and what I want to know is why I found you fucking my mom?” May asked furiously.

 

Ash’s mouth kept opening and closing though no words came out.

 

“Honey, don’t be mad at Ash. I am the one who coerced him” Caroline said.

 

“What!?” May shouted.

 

“Yes, the only way he would be allowed to continue to date you he had to sleep with me. After that we came to some agreement where he’d have me whenever I want” Caroline said.

 

May was shocked.

 

“But what about dad, you’re cheating on him?” May asked.

 

“Your father hasn’t touched me in months and when he does it lasts for only a couple seconds and he fall asleep leaving me frustrated” Caroline said.

 

May didn’t want to empathize with her mother, but she was.

 

“Ash?” she turned to her boyfriend.

 

“I had to May, I love you and I was going to do anything to keep you” Ash said.

 

May felt her heart tug at Ash’s confession. Damn, why’d have to be so lovable?

 

“I love you too Ash” she said softly.

 

Ash got up and went to May and pulled her into a kiss. May kissed back and wrapped her arms around Ash’s neck. She felt Ash’s cock press against her stomach and she couldn’t help get wet. She always got wet feeling Ash’s member against her. She couldn’t stop her body’s natural reactions. She began grinding her pelvis into Ash’s member.

 

“Fuck May, if you want to do that then you need to take some clothes off” Ash hissed.

 

May was too into what was going on that she had forgotten her mother was in the room and what was going on. She stripped out of her clothes quickly and leapt upon Ash sinking down on Ash’s cock. She felt the familiar thing of Ash’s phallus stretching her cunt so deliciously.

 

“Oh Ash, I love this beast” she moaned.

 

Ash grinned as he felt May’s pussy contract around him. He pushed her against the wall and began to pound her just the way she liked it.

 

“Oh Ash, yes Ash, fuck me. Fuck me hard” May moaned.

 

She had her arms wrapped around Ash’s neck as the two kissed deeply. Her legs were wrapped around Ash’s waist.

 

Caroline watched this a bit disappointed since she was so close to coming when May had stepped in. But now she was watching a very hot scene that involved her daughter and her boyfriend. God, the way they went at it was like they were two animals rutting.

 

“Fuck Ash, coming, I’m going to come!” May moaned throatily.

 

Ash slammed right into May one last time and shot his load deep inside her. They stay still after that panting as they recovered their strength. That’s when they heard a moan. They turned and saw Caroline diddling herself. This made them, more May realize their situation.

 

Watching her mother getting herself off was turning May on. She didn’t know where the hell these feelings were coming from, but she wanted to explore them. She let her legs drop and pulled away from Ash. She walked over to her mother, who was too wrapped up in her own pleasure to notice her daughter coming towards her.

 

May pushed her mother’s fingers away and dove in mouth first and began eating pussy. This wasn’t her first time munching cunt. She had eaten out Misty, Solidad and a few other girls she had met.

 

Caroline was shocked. Her daughter was eating her out, but why stop her when she was obviously good at it. She just laid back and let her daughter feast on her.

 

Ash watched this and got hard. Caroline saw this and motioned Ash over. Ash go on the bed. He then straddled Caroline’s stomach and stuck his cock into Caroline’s mouth. Caroline tasted her daughter and loved the taste. She licked and sucked all of May’s juices that coated Ash’s member. Then after that was done she pull back and had Ash put his cock between her breasts.

 

“Fuck my titties Ash, fuck them good” she said.

 

Ash thrusted his hips back and forth between the two globes of flesh. Damn, it felt so good. He gripped Caroline’s tit and flicked her nipples with his thumbs. This caused Caroline to gasp.

 

May kept going at her mother’s pussy and loved the her mother tasted. She pushed her face deep and used her nose to rub against her mom’s clit. This caused Caroline’s thigh squeeze May’s head so tight May felt like her head was going to pop.

 

“OH GOD MAY!” Caroline screamed.

 

Ash kept pumping his cock between Caroline’s breasts til he shot his load all over Caroline’s breasts and face. She was panting heavily from her orgasm and too tired to clean herself up.

 

May crawled out from her mom’s legs and licked up the mess Ash had left.

 

“Fuck her while I clean this mess up” the young coordinator said.

 

Ash had to pause for a few seconds just to make sure he had heard right. Once he verified it by May’s pointed look he moved himself. He worked himself back up til he was ready and plunged into Caroline’s still tweaking cunt.

 

“OH FUCK!” Caroline yelled.

 

May smirked as she cleaned off Ash’s seed from her mother’s face and chest. Once done she turned and watched her boyfriend fuck her mother. She should feel sick, this was vile, but she wasn’t. She was turned on.

 

Ash fucked Caroline as Caroline convulsed over and over going through orgasm after orgasm. It was too much.

 

“Please Ash, no more, I can’t it no more” Caroline pleaded.

 

“You’ll take it til I come” Ash said with a grunt.

 

Caroline whimpered.

 

Ash finally shot his load and he pulled out totally spent.

 

He crawled in between May and Caroline and fell asleep.

 

“We’ll talk later” May said with a yawn.

 

She then fell asleep.

 

Caroline nodded before she fell asleep too.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: no sequel after this.**


	60. Dawn & Johanna

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a sequel of sorts to chapter 14. I did say that I’d make a sequel at the end of chapter 14 didn’t I.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 60: Dawn & Johanna**

Dawn arrived back home feeling good. She had just finished a journey all on her own. Though she had never done this before it felt invigorating to be on your own.

 

“MOM, I’M HOME!” the young coordinator called.

 

There was no sound and she frowned. She was sure that her mother was home. She told her that she would be. But where was she?

 

“Mom? Mom?” Dawn called.

 

She dropped off her stuff and headed upstairs hoping to find her wayward mother. When she got the top of the stairs she heard muffled noises. She strained to listen and found they were coming from her mother’s room. What in the world was going on? So Dawn tiptoed in closer to the door. She opened it and found her mother bobbing her head up and down, but what really shocked her was who was on the bed. It was Ash Ketchum. What the fuck was Ash doing there and why was her mom sucking Ash off?

 

“MOM?!”

 

Johanna looked up and saw her daughter.

 

“Ah Dawn, you’re home just in time” she said sweetly as she kept pumping Ash’s member with her hand.

 

“Mom, what are you doing, why is Ash naked, why are you naked? Dawn asked confused.

 

“Well dear, Ash and I have been fucking for a while and now that you’re back home you can join us” Johanna said smiling.

 

“J-j-join you?” Dawn stuttered.

 

“Yeah, Ash’s told me all about your times with him and I’d like to see it” Johanna said.

 

“Come on Dawn, I want to see that sexy body of yours” Ash said grinning at her.

 

Dawn gulped. In her mind she was having a debate with herself. Til she decided to fuck it and she took off her clothes. Her breasts weren’t as big as her mother’s, but they were still a nice size. Her cunt was hairless, which was different since her mother had a small patch of blue fuzz.

 

“Come here Dawn, I want to taste you” Johanna said.

 

Dawn climbed on to the bed as her mother laid back. Dawn sat on her face and her mom munch away on her. Dawn gasped and groaned as she felt her mother’s tongue wiggle around inside her. Shit, it felt so good even if it was supposed to be wrong.

 

Ash not wanting to left out got up and moved to the end of the bed. He lined his raging cock up and pushed it into Johanna’s quivering cunt.

 

Johanna moaned into her daughter’s pussy as her own cunt was being filled to the brim.

 

Ash groaned as his rod was surrounded by Johanna’s hot, wet snatch.

 

“Fuck Johanna, you’re damn tight” he murmured.

 

All Johanna could do was continue to eat her daughter’s cunt though it was a hard task since feeling Ash’s rod touch all of her sweet spots drove her crazy.

 

Ash pumped his hips back and forth going in and out of Johanna. He moved his hands around and cupped Dawn’s breasts. He used his hands and tweaked the young coordinator’s hard nipples.

 

“Oh god Ash, play with my tits” Dawn moaned as she thrust more of her chest into Ash’s skilled hands.

 

The blue haired coordinator was moaning and panting. Ash was working her breasts with magic only he could use on her. As that was going on her mother was lapping her cunt and lord that felt so good even though it was her mother doing it.

 

“Oh mom, lick my cunt, lick it” Dawn moaned.

 

Johanna doubled her efforts on her daughter as she felt Ash thrusting faster in and out of her. She used her hips and rocked back and forth to create more friction thus causing more pleasure for both of them.

 

“Fuck, going to come” Ash grunted.

 

“Dawn, get down here and suck his seed out” Johanna said firmly.

 

Dawn did as she was told so when Ash pulled she dove at Ash’s juice coated member. She licked and sucked off all of her mother’s juices and found that her mom tasted good. Soon her whole mouth was filled with Ash’s load and she was about to swallow it all, but Johanna stopped her and pressed her mouth to her daughter’s.

 

Dawn was shocked, but then she felt her mouth being pried open and her mom’s tongue slithered into her mouth. Soon Ash’s seed was split between them.

 

“Mmmm, you always taste so good Ash” Johanna said.

 

“Yes Ash, I forgot how good you tasted” Dawn said.

 

Ash was panting, though he had just come after watching mother and daughter kiss he was getting hard again.

 

“I see you’re ready for more Ash” Johanna said grinning.

 

Ash nodded.

 

“Well then fuck my Dawn, she’s in need of a good cock in her. I highly doubt she got any good ones on the road” Johanna said.

 

Ash nodded and placed Dawn on the bed. He got on top of her and rammed his cock right in. Dawn gasped loudly as she was filled and stretched. Fuck, she forgot how big Ash was. Her mother was right. She hadn’t had a good cock while she was on the road. All the guys she banged were shrimp dicks or just wanted her to blow them.

 

“Oh fuck Ash, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck my cunt. I need a good fucking” Dawn groaned.

 

Ash pounded Dawn hard as Johanna watched. She was playing with herself hard. Damn, who knew watching your daughter getting a pleasure beating was such a turn on?

 

Ash was grunting and groaning as he slid in and out of Dawn. She was just as tight as he remembered her. Shit, she was better though. Seemed she picked a few new tricks since she traveled around.

 

“I’m coming Ash” Dawn exclaimed.

 

Ash felt Dawn’s cunt clamp down on him and he fired off his load. He couldn’t help it. They were panting as they heard Johanna diddling herself.

 

“So hot you two, so fucking hot” she said.

 

Dawn and Ash looked at one another then nodded. They attacked Johanna together. Dawn went for her mother’s breasts as Ash attacked Johanna’s pussy with his mouth.

 

“OH SHIT!” Johanna screamed.

 

Soon she was withering and moaning under the dual assault. It didn’t take her long to release her essence all over Ash’s face. Dawn helped clean Ash’s face up and then they all laid their panting.

 

“What a great homecoming” Dawn said smiling.

 

“Yes, I agree” Ash said.

 

“Get some rest dears, we have the rest of the day and the night to go” Johanna said.

 

They all dozed off with smiles of what was to come.

 

 

**End**


	61. Misty & Delia

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 61: Misty & Delia**

Misty got to the Ketchum house and went right in. She was a frequent visitor so she barely ever knocked. She headed upstairs and that’s when she heard the shower going. She rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom. She opened the door and steamed escaped from it.

 

“Oh Ash, fuck mommy’s pussy, that’s it” Delia moaned.

 

Misty sighed. They couldn’t have waited for her. She took off her clothes and climbed into the shower. Delia had her eyes closed in pleasure as she felt her son’s cock slide in and out of her cunt. Ash had a look of concentration as he pumped in and out of his mom.

 

Misty got behind Ash and cupped his balls.

 

“Mist, what took you?” Ash asked without breaking rhythm.

 

“Sorry, I got hung up with my sisters and stuff” Misty said.

 

“They bothering you?” Delia asked entering the conversation.

 

“Yeah, but nothing I can’t handle” Misty said still massaging Ash’s sac.

 

Ash nodded as continued to pummel his mother’s wet center.

 

“Has she come yet Ash?” Misty asked.

 

“Yeah, she has” Ash said.

 

“Oh fuck!” Delia moaned as she came again.

 

“Pull out of her Ash, I want to taste her” Misty said.

 

Ash sighed and pulled out. Thankfully Delia had remodeled the bathroom and made the shower pretty big so it could fit a little more than three people. That meant they had more than enough room for maneuverability. So Ash was able to give Misty space so she could get down on her hands and knees and munched on Delia’s pussy. Her ass was in the air giving Ash a good shot at her pussy.

 

Ash took this and slammed right into Misty fucking her hard and fast. This pushed Misty’s face into Delia’s cunt as her nose rubbed against Delia’s clit. Delia let out a loud moan and drenched Misty.

 

Misty kept going as she was getting beaten from behind. She moaned long and loud causing vibration go through Delia making her come again.

 

Ash finally shot his load into Misty and he sighed. He pulled out and saw his seed ooze out of her cunt.

 

Misty pulled her face out panting.

 

“Damn Ash, I almost suffocated” she said.

 

“Your own fault. You like a hard fucking” Ash said smirking.

 

Misty rolled her eyes. The three then toweled off and headed to Delia’s bedroom, which had a king size bed waiting for them. They toppled on the bed with Misty and Delia making out with one another. Their bodies pressing against one another as they rubbed their pussies together, grinding their clit at one another.

 

Ash pushed their legs apart and pushed his hard cock into his mom, who was on the bottom then pumped in and out a couple time then he switched and thrusted into Misty. He alternate between the two cunts.

 

Misty and Delia were moaning as they were both being fucked. Their clit rubbing also caused them to moan also.

 

“So fucking good. Misty, I love your body” Delia panted as she pinched Misty’s nipples.

 

“Fuck, that’s feels so goddamn good” Misty groaned as she arched her back.

 

Ash pulled out of Misty gushing cunt and entered his mom’s and pumped a couple times til she gushed. He then pulled out and smirked. He took a good dollop of the Misty and Delia come mixture and fed it to both of them.

 

“We taste so good together” Misty said.

 

“We certainly do” Delia said.

 

The two women laid on their back panting after their intense orgasms. Ash though hadn’t come and needed his release. He looked between his mom and friend.

 

“I need to come, who volunteers?” he asked.

 

Misty and Delia looked at one another and did rock-paper-scissors. Delia won.

 

Ash entered his mom and then began pounding away.

 

“Oh Ash, yes Ash, bang your mommy. Bang her loose” Delia moaned.

 

Misty rolled to her side to watch Ash fuck his mother. She had one hand in her pussy while the other was playing with her tits.

 

Ash dipped his head and began suckling on his mom’s jiggling flesh. He latched onto one of her hard nipples and began sucking. Delia moaned as she arched her back pushing more of her bosom into her son’s mouth. Her hand was shoving Ash’s head in making him suffocate a bit. He felt his balls tighten and he shot his let. He pulled out letting his seed ooze out of her.

 

Delia laid on her back panting. She had released her son’s head and Ash was regaining his breath.

 

“That was so fucking hot. I never will get tired watching you two fuck” Misty said bucking her hips to her fingers.

 

“Here, suck on this for a while” Ash said as he pushed his limp organ into Misty’s mouth.

 

Misty took it and sucked all of Delia’s nectar off Ash’s cock. She kept sucking and licking as she felt Ash growing in her mouth. She loved feeling Ash’s member grow within her mouth. It felt so good knowing she had this power.

 

Once Ash was fully hard Ash began skull-fucking Misty gripping her head to get a better hold. Misty just let Ash do this as she relaxed her throat so Ash’s cock could slip down.

 

Delia moved to get a better view and saw Ash’s cock in Misty’s throat and saw how Misty used her throat muscles the work Ash’s cock. She was a bit envious of this since she couldn’t do that. She had a very sensitive gag reflex and would gag violently if anything except food went down her throat.

 

“Shit Misty, fuck my cock, fuck it with your throat” Ash groaned.

 

Misty then began to hum to increase Ash’s chances of shooting his load. She  also grabbed Ash’s sac and massaged his balls to increase her chances even more.

 

“OH FUCK!” Ash groaned as he fired his load right down Misty’s throat.

 

Misty swallowed it all and then pulled back grinning.

 

Ash was panting. He knew he had nothing left for a while. He laid in-between him mom and friend.

 

“I love these visits home” he said.

 

“So do I dear” Delia said cuddling up to Ash’s right side.

 

Misty just smiled and cuddled up on Ash’s left side.

 

The three fell asleep knowing what they were going to do when they wake up.

 

 

**End**


	62. Lara Laramie

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: got this idea from MathiasNightlord01. Thank you for giving it to me and I hope you like how I did it. Just to warn you, it’s been a long while since I’ve seen the episode so might description of Lara might be off.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 62: Lara Laramie**

 

Lara smiled as she stroked her Rapidash that had won the Pokéathon. She had one person to think for making this all happened. That person was one Ash Ketchum. But how to thank him was something she needed to think about. She knew what she sometimes did to thank certain people, but didn’t think Ash would go for that. He seemed pretty clueless when it came to girls.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Ash was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on his door.

 

“Come in” he called.

 

Lara came in and smiled.

 

Ash returned the smile.

 

“Hey Lara, is something wrong?” he asked.

 

“No Ash, I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me today” Lara said.

 

“It was nothing. It was actually kind of fun riding Pony- I mean Rapidash” Ash said.

 

Lara smiled.

 

“So is there anything I can do for you?” Ash asked.

 

“Oh, I think there is” Lara said with a lustful tone.

 

Ash blinked. He didn’t catch the tone of Lara’s voice.

 

“Well tell me what I can do and I’ll do it” he said.

 

“Right now sit back and let me ‘handle’ things” Lara said.

 

Ash was confused, but did as he was told. He sat down the bed and waited for whatever was to come next.

 

Lara knelt down in front of Ash then began unbuckling his pants.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Ash stuttered out.

 

“You’ve never had a blowjob Ash?” Lara asked.

 

“Blowjob, what is that?” Ash asked.

 

Lara sighed. She thought that Misty girl liked Ash and has been giving Ash some lovin, but apparently she was mistaken.

 

“Just relax Ash, this will you will like” the girl said.

 

Ash wasn’t really sure at the moment if he would, but Lara had this pleading look on her face and he couldn’t say no. So he sighed and nodded for her to continue. Lara smiled and started up again. She had Ash lift his hips and she pulled down his pants along with boxers.

 

Ash was reasonably sized it looked. She then grasped the limp organ and began working it. She felt it harden and grow under her touch and she was amazed at how big it really was.

 

 _Wow! Appearances can be deceiving_ she thought.

 

Once fully hard she took her hand away and Ash groaned from the loss.

 

“Don’t worry Ash, you’re really going to enjoy this next part” Lara said with a wicked smile.

 

She then bend her head down and engulf Ash’s shaft.

 

Ash hissed as he felt Lara’s hot wet mouth surround his organ. It wasn’t anything he had ever felt before. Then he felt Lara lick, suck, as she bobbed her head up and down. Shit, it felt amazing. He gripped the blankets under his hands. He felt pressure beginning to build and wasn’t sure if he could stand it.

 

“OH god” he groaned.

 

Lara felt Ash’s come fill her mouth. She drank it down though disappoint that he didn’t last very long, but he was new to this so that meant he had no control whatsoever. She’d have to remedy that. She pulled back and cleaned Ash til he was hard again. She licked her lips afterwards.

 

“That, that was amazing” Ash panted.

 

“Well you’re in luck since that was just the beginning. Now lie back and I’ll give you the rest” Lara said.

 

Ash did as he was told and Lara stripped off her clothes. Once naked she climbed on top of Ash. She rubbed her cunt against Ash’s member getting herself wet enough for a fucking.

 

Ash could only stare at the sight of the first naked girl he had ever seen. Lara looked amazing. Her body was toned due to working outdoors on the ranch. Her breasts were an A cup, but that didn’t matter to Ash since this was the first set of tits he’s ever seen. Her cunt had just a patch of blue fuzz and was already quite wet from the rubbing.

 

“Now, it’s time to show you the art of fucking” Lara said.

 

She then rose up a bit and used one of her hands to keep Ash’s member still. She then lowered herself down and her pussy engulfed Ash. Ash groaned as he felt Lara’s wet, tight hot sheath surround him. he had never felt anything like this. Damn, it felt better than that blowjob Lara had given him earlier.

Once Lara was bottom out in Ash she began grinding and bouncing up and down.

 

“Like that Ash, you like me fucking you?” Lara asked panting.

 

“Yes, fuck yes. It feels so good” Ash groaned as he fisted the sheets.

 

Lara gave a throaty laugh as she sped up her rhythm.

 

Ash was grunting and groaning as his body now seemed to be acting on its own. His hips bucked upwards driving more of himself into Lara. He still didn’t know what to do with his hands though so he kept them by his side gripping the sheets.

 

Lara was having the time of her life. She had never really taught a boy the wonders of sex and she was really enjoying it. Ash had just the right kind of cock. Big and thick, that’s how she liked them. She could feel every pulse and twitch Ash made inside her and it thrilled her even more so she sped up even more.

 

Ash was now gritting his teeth since he felt that familiar feeling in his lower region. He didn’t want to yet. No, he wanted this to last a while longer. He showed true will power and Lara was the first to erupt.

 

“Oh god yes!” Lara crooned as she collapsed on top of Ash panting.

 

“Uh, you alright Lara?” Ash asked.

 

“Yeah, just had a fucking good come” Lara said looking at Ash.

 

“Okay” Ash said.

 

“I think you’re ready to do this on your own, what do you think?” Lara asked.

 

Ash nodded eagerly.

 

They shifted position though Ash had to pull out of Lara for it. He was disappointed in this, but Lara gave him a kiss and told him it was only for a little while then he’d be back inside her. Once Lara was on the bed Ash pushed his cock back inside Lara. He reveled at the feeling of being back inside her.

 

“Now Ash, all you have to do is move back and forth pushing your delicious cock of yours in and out of me” Lara said.

 

Ash nodded and began thrusting away. He started off slow since that was how Lara started, but he slowly began picking up speed.

 

“Yes Ash, that’s it. Fuck, you’re a natural” Lara moaned.

 

Ash kept going using his arms that were on either side of Lara’s head as leverage. He was now pounding in and out of the Rancher. He could feel that sensation again and this time he did nothing to hold it back.

 

“Fuck, here I come” Ash announced.

 

He spilled his seed deep inside Lara and Lara smiled. It felt good to have a healthy dose of come in you.

 

They rested a bit and Lara resumed teaching Ash other ways of pleasure. Ash learned out to eat pussy, how to fuck in other positions. By the end both were very tired and sweaty, but totally satisfied.

 

“Thanks Lara” Ash said.

 

Lara smiled and kissed Ash deeply.

 

“I should be the one thanking you” she said.

 

They fell asleep holding onto one another with smiles on their faces.

 

 

**End**


	63. Jeanette Fisher

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: another suggestion by MathiasNightlord01. Now Jeanette is from the Indigo League competition. She’s the one Ash battled against and won using his Muk. If I remember correctly. Just to warn you, it’s been a long while since I’ve seen the episode so might description of Jeanette might be off.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 63: Jeanette Fisher**

 

Jeanette couldn’t believe she lost, and to a somewhat naïve trainer. She had seen the boy battle and thought she had the match in the bag. But no, she lost and that crushed her. But she’d bounce back, she always did. Right now though she wanted to congratulate said trainer for a great battle. It was the right thing to do.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Ash was pretty happy that he won and he as on a great high. What made it better was he won without Brock or Misty on the sidelines as coaches. It was his first win without help.

 

A knock on the door interrupted his celebration.

 

“Come in” he said.

 

“Hello Ash, I just came by to congratulate you on your win. You beat me fair and square” Jeanette said.

 

“Thanks, and you did a great job too. I thought you had me at times” Ash said as he complimented her skills.

 

Jeanette smiled.

 

“Anyway, I wanted to do something very special for you for beating me” she said.

 

“You don’t have to do that” Ash said.

 

“I insist” Jeanette said.

 

Ash sighed and agreed.

 

“Great, meet me at my room. Here’s the number and the time to meet” Jeanette said then left.

 

Ash stared at the slip of paper he had in his hand and wonder what Jeanette had in store for him.

 

/Scene Break/

 

It took some time to get Misty and Brock off his back, but he managed it by making the comment that if he wasn’t around they could fuck like bunnies like they wanted to. This got the two to literally push Ash out and lock the door with a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door.

 

Ash shook his head. He had no key, so he hoped whatever it was Jeanette had for him would last all night. He made his way to Jeanette’s room and knocked on the door. Jeanette answered wearing a different kimono than what she wore during their match.

 

“Come on in Ash” she said.

 

Ash walked in and found the light in the room was dim and there was incense in the air. What was going on here? He turned around and saw Jeanette shed her robe to reveal she was completely naked underneath. He felt his cock stir at the sight of Jeanette’s naked form. Damn, she looked fucking hot. Her breasts were high and firm and about a B close to C cup. Her cunt was hairless and her skin was flawless. She sauntered over swaying her hips move than she needed to.

 

“Here’s your reward for beating me Ash. You get to ‘beat’ me as much as you want tonight” Jeanette whispered into his ear.

 

Ash shuddered feeling Jeanette’s hot breath caress his ear.

 

Jeanette wasn’t going to wait for Ash’s response and rubbed the prominent bulge Ash was sporting with a maniacal grin. This was going to be a grand night if feeling the package Ash was carrying was ant indication. She then unzipped Ash’s pants and fished out his cock. She drooled slightly at the sight of the massive man meat in her hand. Oh god, she had to get this in her mouth. She dropped to her knees and took the entire thing into her mouth. She blew Ash with all of her being.

 

Ash groaned and thrusted his hips slightly as Jeanette sucked him. His hands weaved through her hair keeping her in place. He didn’t want this feeling to end. Her mouth was so wet and hot. Her tongue danced around his length. It was such a talented mouth. He couldn’t hold back and fired his load quickly. Jeanette took it all, but frowned. She was hoping Ash would last longer.

 

“Sorry, I don’t last long when someone sucks me off” Ash said.

 

“That’s alright Ash, I just you’re not a minute man” Jeanette said.

 

“Oh, I am not” Ash said as he grabbed Jeanette and dragged to the bed.

 

He got on top of her and rubbed his member til he was hard again. He then rammed it into Jeanette til he was fully sheathed inside her. Jeanette’s eyes bugged out as Ash filled her.

 

“Oh fuck, never been so goddamn full” she groaned.

 

“Shit, you’re one tight bitch” Ash grunted.

 

“Very tight” Jeanette purred as she clenched her inner muscles around Ash.

 

Ash groaned.

 

Jeanette smirked with satisfaction.

 

“I’m going to fuck your brains out for that” Ash said.

 

“Quit talking and do it” Jeanette said in a challenging voice.

 

Ash smirked and began pounding Jeanette with all of his strength. Jeanette had never felt such force and she was already feeling her first orgasm coming.

 

“Oh fuck” she squealed.

 

As she came Ash kept going fucking her through her orgasm and through her second and third too.

 

“Yes Ash, yes. Fuck me, fuck me I’m your whore tonight. Fucking use me however you want I live only for your cock” Jeanette moaned.

 

Ash kept thrusting away and as Jeanette crested for the fourth time Ash fired his load deep within her. He collapsed on top of her panting. Jeanette was panting too. Both of their bodies were coated with sweat.

 

“Damn, that was the best fuck I’ve ever had” Jeanette said as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

 

“You’ve got a tight cunt Jeanette, I love it” Ash said as he kissed her chest.

 

“Mmm, glad you like it” Jeanette said.

 

Ash began kissing and licking Jeanette’s breasts. He avoid her nipples though they were begging for attention. Jeanette groaned as she thrusted her chest wanting Ash’s mouth on her nipples to be lavished by his tongue.

 

“Oh Ash, feels so good, keep going” Jeanette purred.

 

“Anything, you taste sweet” Ash said then he took one of Jeanette’s nipples and began sucking it.

 

“Oh yes” Jeanette groaned.

 

Ash sucked on Jeanette’s nipple as one of his hands worked her other breast then he switched to the other. His other hand moved down and stroked her cunt and clit.

 

“Oh Ash, ready for another round?” Jeanette asked.

 

“Always ready to fuck your fine cunt” Ash said with a smirk.

 

“Then fuck away” Jeanette said as she spread her legs wide.

 

Ash shoved his cock back in and began thrusting away. He changing it up this time and brought Jeanette’s legs over his shoulders give him better penetration.

 

“Oh god, your cock is deeper than before” Jeanette moaned.

 

Ash hammered away as he felt Jeanette come. He kept going and he flooded her with his seed as she came for the fourth time. They were both tired and Ash rolled off her.

 

“That’s a fucking I’ll never forget” Jeanette said.

 

“Nor I” Ash said.

 

They smiled at one another and Jeanette pulled Ash close and kissed him. Ash kissed Jeanette back.

 

“We can rest for now, but I expect another couple fuckings before I leave” Jeanette said.

 

“Yes ma’am” Ash said.

 

The two fell asleep with dreams of times to come.

 

 

**End**


	64. Jasmine

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: just to note, Jasmine is the gym leader in Olivine City.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 64: Jasmine**

 

Jasmine was happy. The lighthouse back up and running and she had a worthy challenger to face off against. She could tell by just looking at him that he would provide her a challenge. But tonight she wanted to thank him for helping so much.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Ash sighed as he thought over his battle strategy he’d use against Jasmine tomorrow. He knew she used steel types and that meant he had to use fire types against her. The problem was he only had one on his team. That would be a problem, but he could handle it. He knew he could. A knock on his door interrupted his battle plans. He went to open and found Jasmine.

 

“Jasmine, what are you doing here?” Ash asked confused.

 

“I came to thank you for you’ve done and for helping a Pokémon in need” Jasmine said.

 

“It was nothing” Ash said.

 

“Please Ash, let me thank you properly” Jasmine said.

 

“Uh, okay” Ash said though he wasn’t sure what she meant by properly.

 

Once inside Jasmine had Ash sit on the bed.

 

“Now all you’ve got to do is sit back and relax. Let me do the work” Jasmine said.

 

Ash just nodded unsure what she was getting at. Jasmine then took off Ash’s and boxers pants. She saw that Ash was limp, but not for long she thought with a smirk. She took the flaccid organ and placed it in her mouth. She heard Ash gasp as she began to suck and lick it to hardness.

 

“Oh man, Jasmine. It feels so good” Ash groaned.

 

Jasmine smiled as she kept her sucking and licking feel Ash’s member grow in her mouth. It was big, bigger than she expected, but she knew she could take it all. She felt the head it the back of her throat and she accommodated. She then began blowing Ash’s shaft with all she got.

 

Ash groaned and thrusted his hips up slightly as his hands gripped the bedding. Shit, Jasmine was better than Misty in giving blowjobs. The skinny water pokémon trainer was sloppy at best when it came to sucking cock. She had no real skill whatsoever. But Jasmine, she was the fucking queen of cock sucking as far as he could tell.

 

“Shit, coming” the young trainer warned.

 

Jasmine’s mouth was filled with Ash’s seed and some of it went right down her throat. She pulled back and swirled what was left in her mouth savoring Ash’s taste. She then swallowed and smiled at Ash.

 

“You taste damn tasty Ash” she commented.

 

“Thanks, that was the best fucking blowjob I’ve ever had” Ash said.

 

“Glad you liked it, but we’re not through yet” Jasmine said as she pulled her dress off.

 

Underneath she had no panties on showing off her hairless cunt. She had a strapless bra on though.

 

“We’re not?” Ash asked.

 

“Nope, now time for the fucking. Lie back and just enjoy the ride” Jasmine said.

 

Ash scooted up the bed and laid back. Jasmine climbed on and stroked Ash back to full mast. It didn’t take long since Ash was already semi hard. Once fully erect she lined her cunt up and lowered herself onto Ash.

 

“Oh god, feels so fucking good to have such a big cock inside me” Jasmine whined as she began to slowly bounce up and down on Ash.

 

Ash was at a lost since he wasn’t sure he was supposed to do something. He knew Jasmine told him he didn’t need to do anything, but he felt compelled to do something. Not just lie there like a plank.

 

Jasmine saw this and removed her bra and tossed it aside.

 

“Play with my tits Ash, they need some attention. They are so lonely” the Olivine gym leader pouted.

 

Ash jumped at this chance and began groping Jasmine’s B-cup breasts in a frenzy. He really had no experience in playing with tits since Misty had none whatsoever. Jasmine however liked how Ash was just trying things out. She decided to give Ash a crash course in breast play.

 

“Mmmm, yeah, squeeze a little harder Ash, that’s it don’t be afraid to pinch my nipples they like that. Oh, flick them too, they love it. Yes, oh yes. Don’t forget to let your mouth get a work out too. Put them in your mouth and lick and suck them, there that’s a good boy” Jasmine panted.

 

Ash sat up as he licked, sucked, and nibbled on Jasmine’s breasts. He listened to what she liked and what she didn’t. He was getting pretty good when she let out a loud squeal. He felt his cock get squeezed like it was in a hot wet slippery vise. Damn, he almost came from that action.

 

Jasmine was panting heavily as she came down from her high. Ash kept lavishing her breasts and she smiled. She stroked his hair with her hand lovingly. She waited a few minutes then began bouncing and grinding on Ash. She wanted his seed inside her.

 

Ash groaned as Jasmine humped him. Damn, he had no idea having sex could be this good. He felt his hips move on their own as they gave their own little thrusts upwards to go with Jasmine’s bouncing. He could feel his peak being reached and hoped he could hold out til Jasmine came.

 

It worked. Ash and Jasmine both came at the same time. As Ash’s crotch was coated with jasmine’s juices his seed was fired deep inside the gym leader. She moaned and sighed as she felt Ash’s seed inside her.

 

“Feels so good, never gets old having a guy’s seed inside you” Jasmine said.

 

Ash was panting. He wasn’t sure if he could go another if she wanted it.

 

Jasmine got off and laid by Ash.

 

“Amazing Ash” she said.

 

“Thanks, um, is that how you always thank people who help you?” Ash asked.

 

“No, only those who I think truly deserve it” Jasmine giggled.

 

“Oh” Ash said.

 

Jasmine smiled and pulled Ash into a kiss. Then she got up and dressed. She pulled out a pair of panties that Ash had no idea where she carried them. She pulled them up.

 

“Be a shame to waste such a nice amount of come” Jasmine said with a smile.

 

Ash just blinked.

 

“Be ready to battle. Just because we fucked tonight doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you tomorrow” Jasmine said.

 

“I’ll be ready” Ash said.

 

“Good” Jasmine said then she left.

 

 

**End**


	65. Candice

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I got this request from Tomahawk 3.0 about doing something set in a doctor’s office or doctor related. Well, I like to present the first of hopefully many Doctor Ketchum chapters. Now they will mostly be at random with a different girl or girls in each one. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 65: Candice**

Candice sat in the examination room staring at the various charts on the wall. She looked at them for so long she could probably recite what’s on them by memory now. She’d been here for twenty minutes. A nurse came by earlier telling the doctor was running a bit late. Candice was having her annual check-up, which all gym leaders have each year. The league wants to make sure their gym leaders are in tiptop condition.

 

A knock on the door interrupted her vacant stare.

 

“Come in” she said.

 

In walked in a handsome doctor. Candice felt her blood pressure rise a bit at the sight of his unruly black hair. He looked so hot in that white coat.

 

“Hello, my name is Doctor Ash Ketchum. I’ll be doing your physical today miss?” he said looking at a chart.

 

“Candice, you can call me Candice. I’m the gym leader in Snowpoint City” Candice said proudly.

 

“A gym leader. Wow, not everyday I get a gym leader” Dr. Ketchum said smiling.

 

Candice smiled back.

 

“Well, lets see it says here in your chart that you are here for your physical and are due for a few shots” Dr. Ketchum said.

 

Candice nodded.

 

“Okay, before we get to the shots, lets first check to see if everything else is in working order” Dr. Ketchum said.

 

He examined her by checking her breathing and heartbeat, then on to reflexes. They were all in good working order. He asked questions about her health and if there were any problems she was experiencing. He also asked questions about being a gym leader and Candice happily answered them all. He was writing down things in his chart when he flipped through making sure on certain things.

 

“Okay, lets get to those shots next” he said.

 

After the shots Candice was rubbing her arm. Ash looked through the chart to make sure he got everything then notice something else.

 

“Mmmm, it appears that you’re in need of a new test that is required by the league” Dr. Ketchum said.

 

“What kind of test?” Candice asked.

 

“A stamina test. Well, come with me and we’ll begin” Dr. Ketchum said.

 

Candice followed Dr. Ketchum out and into a room that had a single bed in it.

 

“What kind of stamina test is this?” the Snowpoint gym leader asked.

 

“Oh, this kind” Dr. Ketchum said.

 

Candice turned and felt his lips on hers. She gasped and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him in place.

 

“Oh doctor” Candice moaned as she rubbed herself against him.

 

“Call me Ash” Ash said with a smile.

 

“Okay, Ash” Candice said returning the smile.

 

They kept kissing as clothing were being removed. Ash’s white coat was the first thing to go followed by his shirt and tie. Ash got Candice’s shirt off to find an icy blue bra underneath. He saw the clasp was in the front and smirked. Next was Ash’s pants then Candice’s skirt. They then fell onto the bed kissing and grinding into one another.

 

“For this test I must see how long you can go, are you ready?” Ash asked panting.

 

“Yes, I am more than ready” Candice purred as she grounded her pelvis hard against Ash’s.

 

Soon the last of their clothing was gone and Ash wasted no time sheathing his rod into Candice’s cunt. Candice gasped as she felt her twat expand. Fucking god, Ash was so damn huge.

 

“Now the test will begin” Ash said into Candice’s ear.

 

He began thrusting in and out of Candice and all she could do was pant, moan, whine, and claw Ash’s back.

 

“Fuck me Ash, fuck me. Oh yes fuck me. Give it to me give it all to me” Candice squealed.

 

Ash grunted away as he thrusted in and out of Candice’s tight cunt. He then felt it begin to spasm as Candice’s juices oozed out onto the bed. He kept going without stopping. Candice’s eyes were fluttering trying to stay awake. Her orgasm really hit her.

 

“Still with me?” Ash asked slowing his pace.

 

“Yeah, give me a moment” Candice said panting.

 

Ash waited and Candice collected herself.

 

“Alright, I am ready. Please fuck me again” Candice said.

 

Ash nodded and began plowing her once again. This time Candice was more ready. But Ash threw in a curve he bent his head down and began licking and sucking her tits. This new twist caused Candice to gasp and moan as she felt her next orgasm creeping faster than she expected.

 

“Oh god, fucking, damn shit!” Candice screamed as she was hit by her second.

 

Ash grinned as he slowed once again letting her recover.

 

“You’re doing well so far Candice, just a few more times then we’ll be through” Ash said calmly.

 

“Shit, not sure if I’ll last any longer” Candice said as she wiped some sweat away from her brow.

 

“Don’t worry, whenever you need a break just let me know” Ash said in a caring tone.

 

Candice nodded and took a few breaths and calmed herself. She needed to be on the top of her game to last this gauntlet of fucking. When she was ready she nodded and Ash began fucking her again. This time though he moved Candice’s legs so they draped over his shoulders as he banged her.

 

Candice groaned as she felt Ash’s shaft bury deeper inside her more than she felt before. She soon came again and this time didn’t know if she had any more left in the tank.

 

Ash waited patiently and pulled out and began jotting down notes on his chart. When he saw that Candice was ready again he had her get on her hands and knees and shoved his cock back in.

 

“OH Motherfucking shit” Candice groaned.

 

Ash held Candice’s hips and thrusted away in and out of the Snowpoint gym leader. This went on til Candice came again. Her legs were like jelly and she had no strength in her arms. Hell, she blacked out when she came this time.

 

“No more, please no more” she begged when she came to.

 

“That’s alright, the test is complete. I’ll have the results in a week or two” Ash said.

 

He then led her to a small shower area where she could get cleaned up. Once she was she dressed and left thinking about when she’d have her next physical.

 

 

**End**


	66. Maylene

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, this is more of a school thing. Maylene is a gym teacher, Ash is a student. I don’t think I need to say more. Oh, this has a bit of a connection to chapter 54.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 66: Maylene**

Ash sighed as he had to stay after gym class. The teacher wanted to see him. He changed his clothes back to what he normally wears and headed to the office. He found her sitting there going over some papers.

 

“You asked to see me Miss Maylene?” Ash asked knocking on the door.

 

“Yes Mr. Ketchum, come in and shut the door” Maylene said.

 

Ash did as he was told. Maylene got up and closed the two blinds that was in her office then sat in her office chair in front of Ash.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Ash asked.

 

“Not all Mr. Ketchum. I just thought we’d have a nice chat about something that happened in the girl’s locker room a couple weeks ago” Maylene said.

 

Ash blinked then froze.

 

 _Shit, she knows I fucked Iris in the girl’s locker room_ he thought.

 

“I see you know what I am talking about. It came to be a bit of a surprise really. I was heading down to the lockers just to double check things and I find two students going at it like rutting hogs” Maylene said.

 

Ash gulped as he readied himself for punishment.

 

“Now I have one thing I want to ask you” Maylene said.

 

“Wh-what is it Miss Maylene?” Ash asked nervously.

 

“Can you do the same to me?” Maylene asked.

 

This brought all thoughts of suspension and expulsion Ash had in his head to a screech halt.

 

“Huh” he said eloquently.

 

“May I be blunt with you, Mr. Ketchum?” Maylene asked.

 

Ash nodded still stunned by the turn of events.

 

“Very well. It’s has been a long, long time since I’ve had a nice cock in my pussy fucking my the way I liked to be fucked. I am tired of using my fingers and toys to get me off and I’ll look the other way from your little escapade if you do me” Maylene said.

 

“R-r-really?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes, so how about it?” Maylene asked.

 

Many thoughts and voices raced and screamed through Ash’s mind, but the big one was. _What the fuck are we waiting for!_

 

With that Ash nodded.

 

“When do we start?” he asked.

 

Maylene smiled and got up from her desk and circled around til she was in front of Ash. She looked him in the eye then kissed him. Ash kissed back and soon they were swapping spit. Their hands roamed one another’s bodies. Maylene broke away first.

 

“We can tease and do foreplay later I want to get fucked now” she said panting heavily.

 

With that said she got out of her clothes in record time. Her body was nice and tan due to all the time outdoors. She had nice toned legs, a shapely butt, tight stomach, her breasts were a nice B cup, and she had sparse hair around her cunt.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Quit gawking and remove those clothes” Maylene said impatiently.

 

Ash stripped as well and Maylene pulled him to the floor on top of her. She guided his cock into her waiting pussy.

 

“Oh fuck, that’s it” Maylene groaned as she felt Ash enter her.

 

Ash pushed all the way in amazed by how tight Maylene was, but given how she said it has been awhile and the way she kept herself in shape she probably had a snug cunt. He then began pumping in and out of Maylene slowly at first, but increased his speed quickly. He wanted Maylene to be howling in pleasure.

 

“Yes, oh fuck yes. Pound that meat in me. Fuck me hard, I can take it. Yes, that’s right there. FUCK! Feels so goddamn good to have a cock in me again. Oh fucking god!” Maylene wailed.

 

Ash didn’t know his teacher was so vocal during sex. Hell, it kind of turned him on more.

 

“Harder, harder damnit. I want to be sore after we’re done. I want to be feeling it for days after” Maylene demanded.

 

Ash obliged and increased his speed. He had never gone this fast or hard before and it took all of his willpower to keep from coming since Maylene’s cunt was oozing and clenching him sporadically.

 

“Oh fuck, here come another spew!” Maylene exclaimed.

 

Her cunt was spraying and drooling on the floor and coated her inner thighs. She was a loose fire hydrant. She was gushing everywhere.

 

“Shit, going to come” Ash warned.

 

“In me damnit I want it in me” Maylene ordered.

 

Ash gave on final thrust and shot his load into Maylene. He was panting heavily from his exertion.

 

“That was a wonderful first go Mr. Ketchum” Maylene said.

 

 _First go? Shit, she wants another already? I don’t think I can go so soon_ Ash thought.

 

Ash got off of Maylene wobbling slightly. He fell into a chair as he rested.

 

Maylene sauntered over.

 

“Poor baby, let me take over for now” she cooed.

 

Maylene then got down on her knees and licked up Ash’s limp member. She licked and sucked off all of her juices that was on Ash’s rod. Once that was done she got him back to full mast. She then straddled Ash’s lap and lowered herself onto Ash’s spear. Once full impaled she began humping and grinding.

 

Ash groaned as Maylene worked herself on him. He was eye level to Maylene’s sweaty chest. He moved his head in and began licking and sucking on her two flesh globes.

 

“Shit yes, lick my titties. Lick them, suck them, bite them” Maylene moaned.

 

Ash nibbled at the sensitive flesh avoiding the nipples. His tongue caressed the entire breast then went to the other to do the same. He then latched on to a nipple and began suckling like an infant.

 

Maylene gasped at these attentions and she increased her grinding and humping. She used the armrests as leverage so she could get more power and to keep her balanced too.

 

“Yes, yes, yes! Suck them, suck them good” Maylene groaned.

 

Her cunt was once again a waterfall spewing her all of her juices on Ash’s thighs and the seat.

 

Ash had switched to Maylene’s other breast and suckled that one. He felt his cock twitch and knew he was going to come. He held back when he felt Maylene’s cunt clamped around him tightly as Maylene crashed down on him.

 

“FUCK!” Ash bellowed.

 

His whole load coated Maylene’s insides and she smiled. She got off and walked over and grabbed her panties. She put them on.

 

“Wouldn’t want to waste any” she said.

 

Ash was panting. He was tired and didn’t know if he could move. Hell, this was more tiring than normal gym class.

 

Maylene let Ash rest up. She wrote him a note. Before he left she stopped him.

 

“Mr. Ketchum, I’ll see you next week” she said.

 

“Yes Miss Maylene” Ash said then left.

 

 

**End**


	67. Gardenia

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Um, this one will be a bit different, which is what I wanted. I couldn’t think of any real good Gardenia ones, so this had to do. Hope you like it.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 67: Gardenia**

Ash walked into the local florist shop. He was looking very nervous and edgy as his senses was bombarded with the smell of all the flora around him. It metaphorically knocked him off his feet.

 

“Hello, can I help you?” a very chipper voice asked.

 

“Um, I am here about the job” Ash said.

 

“Oh, you must Ash Ketchum, right?” the woman asked.

 

Ash nodded.

 

Before him was a woman with orange hair with a bandana wrapped around her forehead. She was wearing a forest green smock with a lighter green shirt underneath and a dark orange skirt along with black boots.

 

“My name is Gardenia and welcome to my flower shop” Gardenia said happily.

 

“Um, hi” Ash said.

 

“Come on in back and we’ll get this interview started” Gardenia said.

 

Ash followed Gardenia in back and found several mini self-contained greenhouses filled with sapling and other plants in the early stages. Once back in Gardenia’s office, which was decked out with every plant magazine known to man as well as a calendar that had photographs of flowers in them. There was a small sofa against the wall and one chair in front of the desk, which Ash took.

 

 _She must really like flowers and stuff_ Ash thought.

 

Soon the interview began and the usual questions were asked like: do you have any working experience? What kind of working experience do you have? Are you good with customers? Do you know anything about flowers? Are you willing to work long hours? And so and so forth.

 

Gardenia saw that this Ash was good. He didn’t know much about flowers, but was willing to learn and that excited her. She always loved imparting knowledge to others on her favorite subject.

 

Ash thought this place would be a good place to work. It was close to home, the pay was good, and his boss seemed nice.

 

“Well Ash, everything seem to look good for you I just one other thing I need to test” Gardenia said.

 

“Whatever it is I’ll do it” Ash said confidently.

 

Gardenia grinned.

 

“I was hoping you’d say that” she said.

 

With that she went over and closed the door to her office and then turned around with a certain smile on her face.

 

“The last test is irregular at best, but I think it has merit” she said.

 

“Bring it on” Ash said.

 

“You have to have sex with me” Gardenia said.

 

Ash’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t have heard right. Did his possible boss want him to do her?

 

“Wha, huh, mah” he bumbled out.

 

“Okay, I’ll put it bluntly. I want your cock in my pussy. I want you to pound that fleshly meat pole in and out of my dripping cunt til I am satisfied” Gardenia said.

 

Ash gulped.

 

Gardenia sighed and decided not to waste any time. She walked over and stood in front of Ash. She bent down and unbuckled Ash’s jean and pulled them down. She rubbed Ash’s groin feeling his member grow and harden. She then peeled these off. When she saw Ash’s cock she licked her lips. It was so big and thick. The bulbous head throbbed, begging for the attention of her mouth. She dipped her head down and began sucking on the mushroom head.

 

Ash gasped and groaned as he felt Gardenia’s mouth suck him.

 

“Oh god” he moaned.

 

Gardenia smirked, but she wasn’t here to suck cock. No, she can do that later. She pulled away causing Ash to groan at the loss.

 

“Now, now, no need to be upset. You’ll be in heaven soon enough” Gardenia said.

 

She then lifted her skirt up and peeled her wet panties off. She needed no foreplay to get her going. She then moved so she was hovering over Ash’s lap. She used one hand and guided his cock into her center. As soon as it touched her entrance she gasped and then sank down.

 

Ash groaned as he felt his shaft get surrounded by Gardenia’s wet tight cunt. Fuck, she was damn tight.

 

When Gardenia had fully ‘swallowed’ Ash’s rod she began humping him.

 

Ash groaned as gripped Gardenia’s hips helping her go faster.

 

Gardenia was speeding up, which made her headband loosen and her hair to begin to get fly away.

 

“Yes, that’s it. Oh fuck, such a big cock. It’s touching places I’ve never been touched before” she moaned.

 

Ash was gritting his teeth as his hips made thrust upwards to match Gardenia’s tempo.

 

“Going to come, oh hell, going to come” Gardenia whined.

 

Ash’s lap was drenched in Gardenia’s juices and she kept going.

 

“You’re good, but I am not satisfied yet” she panted.

 

Ash groaned and helped Gardenia go faster and harder on him. He needed a fucking edge or he’d come soon. That’s when his hands moved up began taking off Gardenia’s smock and shirt that she had under it. She wore a dark green bra with orange cups. Ash saw the clasp was in the front and opened it with his teeth. Once Gardenia’s breasts were free Ash went to work. His mouth licked and suck on the supple flesh avoiding her protruding nipples.

 

“Oh god” Gardenia moaned as she arched her back pushing more of her chest into Ash’s amazing mouth.

 

Ash thrusted his hips upward as much as he could sitting down.

 

“Motherfucker” she moaned loudly as she came for a second time.

 

This time Ash couldn’t hold back and he fired his load into Gardenia. He panted as he felt his cock deflate.

 

“Not to worry, I have something just for that” Gardenia said.

 

She twisted her body around still staying on Ash and grabbed something out of a small box she had on her desk. It was a dried plant.

 

“Here suck on this. It will get you hard in no time and you’ll last longer too” she said.

 

Ash took it hesitantly and placed it in his mouth and began sucking on it. He felt his member stir and rise quickly.

 

“What the hell is this?” he asked.

 

“A natural version of Viagra that I discovered on accident” Gardenia said then proceeded to fucking Ash again.

 

Ash went back to work also and ravished Gardenia’s chest though this time he latched onto one of her nipples and began nibbling and sucking the nub.

 

“Fuck, shit, fuck, shit. Right there, that’s it fuck right there. Suck my nipples baby suck them good” Gardenia moaned.

 

Ash switched nipples and did the same to the other. This caused Gardenia to go off again. She was panting by now, but the lustful look in her eyes told Ash she wasn’t done yet. She pulled out of Ash and went to the small sofa in her office. She laid down and spread her legs.

 

“Time to really earn it” she said.

 

Ash wasted no time and got up and rammed his hard pole back into Gardenia and began fucking her hard.

 

“Oh fuck yeah. That’s right, fuck my pussy, pound the shit out of it. I want your come to be oozing from my twat when we’re finished” Gardenia gasped as she played with her own breasts.

 

Ash was really going to town since it seemed that whatever this plant was he was sucking on had increased his stamina and drive. He was fucking like a goddamn Viking. He felt her clench around him as she came for the third time. She was panting hard now, but she was ready to go one more time.

 

“One last one to prove yourself” she said.

 

Ash didn’t wait for Gardenia to finish and began to hammer away at Gardenia’s abused cunt. Her core was slightly red and was soaked with juices. Gardenia’s whole body was coated with sweat and she was panting heavily. She knew this was her last hurrah and she was going to go out with a bang. She clenched her cunt squeezing Ash’s cock as much as she could.

 

Ash was having a hard time to stave off from coming with Gardenia doing this. But he was stubborn to make her lose her load before himself.

 

It was close and Ash held off so Gardenia came before him, but by he lost his load just a few seconds after her. He fell back on his butt panting heavily like he ran a damn marathon.

 

Gardenia laid there getting her wits about her. She hadn’t had a fucking like this in a long fucking time.

 

“Kid, you’re hired” she said before passing out.

 

Ash grinned as he passed out himself.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: again a different one since it’s hard coming up with Gardenia ones that I can write. Hope you all like it.**


	68. Jessie

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: My first Jessie one. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 68: Jessie**

Jessie could only pant and moan as her body was being rocked like never before. She felt a pair of slightly rough hands grip her bare D cup breasts. She felt them grip and squeeze them, tweaking her hard nipples almost painfully.

 

“Oh fucking god!” she wailed.

 

Behind her was Ash Ketchum with his lower body totally nude thrusting in and out at Jessie’s soaking cunt harshly. You could see her juices oozing out of her as Ash kept hammering away at her.

 

“Such a tight bitch, aren’t you? You’re a filthy whore who loves a cock in your cunt or mouth” Ash growled.

 

“Yes, I love a cock in me. I’d die if I don’t get a cock” Jessie moaned wildly.

 

Ash grinned as one of his hands left Jessie’s breasts to stroke Jessie’s clit. This set the redhead off as she came hard. Her legs were jelly and it was good that she was on her knees since that meant she didn’t have far to fall. What kept her up though was Ash. He hadn’t come yet and he wasn’t going to let her rest til he blew his load.

 

What started as Ash being a prisoner for Jessie, James and Meowth had changed. James and Meowth left to gather food leaving Jessie to watch Ash. Now Jessie was frustrated sexually since she hadn’t had a good fuck in a long time. Hell, she hadn’t had time to even masturbate for just as long. She needed relief and she was going to get it out of Ash no matter what.

 

She thought she’d be the one doing the seducing and dominating the young trainer only to find herself in this position getting the best fuck she has ever had. She felt her cunt spasm as she drenched her own thighs in her juices as Ash kept banging her from behind. Her hands were gripping the tabletop digging her nails into the wooden surface. She knew she’d have splinters later, but right now she didn’t care.

 

“Here it comes bitch, your cunt better take it all” Ash roared.

 

Jessie felt Ash spill his seed deep inside her and she sighed in relief. She could finally rest. She fell to the ground unable to move since her whole body felt as weak as a newborn deer. She looked up to see Ash standing over her. His shaft semi hard.

 

“Lick up the mess you’ve caused” Ash barked as he rammed his cock into Jessie’s mouth.

 

Jessie gagged slightly as she felt his head hit the back of her throat. She then felt Ash fuck her mouth and throat. He forced his cock deeper and deeper down her throat and she did all she could do to breath.

 

As Ash skull fucked Jessie he had a look of sadistic pleasure of his face. Now it was a little known fact that Ash had a sadistic side. He rarely ever showed it even when he had sex with girls he met. But this bitch Jessie tried to dominate him and he wasn’t going to take it. So his sadistic side came out to play.

 

“Use your fucking tongue bitch, I’m not going to do all the goddamn work” Ash ordered.

 

Jessie whimpered and began moving her tongue slithering and twirling around Ash’s pumping rod.

 

“That’s it, that’s it you little cunt lick it. Lick it good enough and I’ll reward you” Ash groaned.

 

Jessie moaned and mumbled something, but with a mouth full of man meat it was hard to say what she said.

 

“Shit, here comes your reward” Ash grunted.

 

Jessie’s mouth was flooded with Ash’s come and she nearly choked. She did her best to swallow and sadly some went up her nose and oozed out of her nostrils. When Ash pulled out with a bit of his essence dribbled it out of her mouth. Her face was red and she panting and gasping trying to gather all of the oxygen she had missed out on.

 

“That was adequate enough, but you are a lousy cocksucker” Ash commented.

 

Jessie should be irate at her cock sucking ability was dissed, but she was still fucking tired.

 

“Hmm, I’m in need of one more go. Roll over on your back whore and spread those legs for me” Ash ordered.

 

Jessie groaned.

 

Ash got impatient since Jessie wasn’t doing what he wanted. So he pushed down on her back and wrenched her legs apart revealed her abused cunt. Without warning he slammed his cock back into Jessie. Now Jessie’s cunt was used to Ash’s rod, but that didn’t mean it was used to the rough intrusion. So Jessie yelped in pain. Ash ignored it and began beating away at Jessie’s twat in a hard fast pace.

 

Jessie was panting, whine, yelping, moaning, and groaning never even saying anything intelligible.

 

“What’s that bitch, you want me to go harder and faster” Ash grunted.

 

Jessie just whimpered as tears licked her face.

 

Ash went faster and harder and Jessie felt tiny pieces of wood grinding into her bare back. She was going to hurt after this for sure. Ash was gripping Jessie’s kneecaps tightly using them as leverage for his thrusting.

 

This went on for several minutes with Jessie’s cunt spilling her essence all over the wood floor as her pussy convulsed from orgasm to orgasm. Ash kept going never letting up.

 

“Fucking coming” Ash roared.

 

Jessie felt her twat being filled once again with Ash’s seed. He pulled out and after drying off a bit he got dressed. Jessie was still lying on the floor with a glassy look on her face unable to really move. Her breathing was shallow.

 

“Thanks for the fuck. I needed it. See you later” Ash said grabbing his Pokémon then left the cabin to find his friends.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: hope you like this one. I didn’t really have Jessie one in my head so I just took a story I was writing in this and changed it to become a Jessie one. Also I am working on ones with Annie & Oakley as well as one with Cassidy.**


	69. Daisy Oak (Gary's sister)

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: got this idea from fbug2003. Now I know that Gary doesn’t have a sister in the anime that I know of. So grabbed the sister he has in the comics and games. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 69: Daisy Oak (Gary’s sister)**

Ash walked in wondering why he was called.

 

“Hello Ash, glad you could make it” Daisy Oak said.

 

“Yeah, you said you wanted to talk to me” Ash said.

 

“I did, please have a seat” Daisy said.

 

Ash did and found there was tea out along with some biscuits.

 

“Please help yourself” Daisy said.

 

Ash did.

 

“So how have you been doing Ash? It’s been a long time since we’ve seen one another last. I think the last time I saw you it was when you were six or seven” Daisy said.

 

Ash thought back and nodded. That seemed about right.

 

“Well, as you know I’ve been traveling trying to be a Pokémon Master. It’s been a hard road, but I enjoy it since I like traveling. You get to see so many interesting people and places” the trainer said.

 

“That’s sounds amazing” Daisy said.

 

Soon the talk went to Ash telling some of his stories from his travels. Daisy listened to them all in rapt attention.

 

“Ash, the reason I asked you over is I wanted to apologize for my brother Gary’s behavior” Daisy said.

 

“Oh, but Gary and I made up a while a go” Ash said.

 

“I know, but I felt like I should do something. So please, come with me” Daisy said getting up.

 

Ash followed unsure what Daisy was thinking. He knew he had a crush on her since he was young. Daisy still had a fantastic body as far as he could tell. Hell, she rivaled the three sensational sisters of Cerulean City, and they had fucking amazing bodies that he has intimate knowledge of.

 

Daisy had a nice rack about a C or D cup with a narrow waist and legs that were like a tall drink of water, whatever that meant.

 

They got to Daisy’s room and once inside she shut the door and locked it.

 

“Now Ash, I know you’ve had a thing for me and I wonder if you still do?” she asked with a glint in her eye.

 

Ash gulped. He still did. He still some nice fantasies of her. He nodded his response.

 

“Good, now this will not only be your payback for what Gary did, but you’ll also finally get a shot at me” Daisy said as she began to strip.

 

Ash could only watch as more and more skin was being revealed. Daisy sure kept herself in shape. She first pulled her top off showing her pink lace bra that strained to hold her big breasts in place. The next thing to go was her blue skirt she unzipped it and dropped it to the ground to show she wasn’t wearing any panties at all. Her cunt was shaved without a trace of hair there. Then came her bra making her complete naked. Her breasts jiggled as they were freed from the confines.

 

“Well Ash, I am waiting” Daisy said in a sultry tone.

 

Ash practically ripped off his clothes and soon was naked. He was toned and muscled though not in a body building kind of way. He had a forever tan due to spending so much time outside. When he removed his boxers Daisy licked her lips. Ash’s cock was massive and thick. She couldn’t guess how big it was, but she knew it was the biggest she had ever seen and couldn’t wait til it was inside her.

 

“Come Ash, lets start fucking” she said licking her lips.

 

Ash nodded and followed Daisy to her bed. She laid down and Ash got on top of her. He rubbed his cock against Daisy’s pussy wanting to get her wet enough for him to fuck her. He didn’t want to cause her any needless pain.

 

Daisy moaned as she felt Ash brush against her clit.

 

“Fuck” she groaned as she just had a mini orgasm.

 

Ash saw juices flowing freely from Daisy’s cunt and knew she was ready. So he guided his rod into her opening and pushed in. He groaned as he felt how tight she was. Shit, she shouldn’t be this tight. He kept pushing in til he was fully sheathed inside Daisy.

 

“Oh Ash, you feel so good in me. You’re deeper than any guy has ever been” Daisy groaned.

 

Ash began slowly move in and out wanting to savor his first crush’s tight hot core. It was better than anything he could ever imagine.

 

“Yes Ash, oh Yes. Fuck my pussy. I haven’t had a guy in me for so long. Your cock feels so good in me. Oh God, I can feel you, everywhere” Daisy gasped.

 

Ash was grunting as he thrust in and out of Daisy reveling in the first ever pussy he jacked off to.

 

Daisy loved feeling Ash’s member move in and out of her. It felt so good since it has been a while since she had a cock in her. Tracey was her last and that before he started cheating on her with the whore Misty. She found him pounding that bitch when he told her he was working late at her grandfather’s lab one late night.

 

Ash ducked his head down and began licking Daisy’s jiggling breasts and she gasped at the new attention. She held Ash’s head as he suckled on the twin flesh globes.

 

“Oh Ash, yes, oh yes. Suck my titties suck them good. God yes! Fuck, I’m coming!” Daisy announced.

 

Ash felt Daisy clench around him as her juices oozed out of her. Ash gritted his teeth bit back his orgasm. He didn’t want to fire his load now, no, he wanted more of this sweet cunt before giving up his load. He kept pumping away as Daisy moved her legs and used her heels and pressed them against Ash’s ass. She wanted Ash’s shaft as deep inside her as she could.

 

Ash had to slow down to keep from unloading. He pulled his red face up from Daisy’s chest and kissed her deeply. Daisy kissed Ash back as she added tongue to it. Ash’s tongue battled Daisy’s for supremacy and Ash won. His hands were working Daisy’s chest as she went through another orgasm. This time Ash couldn’t hold back and spilled his seed into Daisy.

 

Daisy smiled and cooed as she felt Ash’s fertile seed coat her insides. It felt so good having a guy’s spunk inside you.

 

“That was amazing Ash, you are a great fuck” she said.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been told that a lot” Ash said.

 

“Really, you must have a lot of happy lovers” Daisy said.

 

“Yeah, I’ve never left a girl hanging” Ash said.

 

“Such a gentleman” Daisy said smiling.

 

Ash blushed slightly at this.

 

Daisy moved and wiggled out of Ash. She then got down and licked Ash’s juice coated flaccid organ. Her tongue caressed the meat with care as she tasted herself and Ash. She liked how they tasted together and soon gobbled it all up. Ash was at full mast again and Daisy dipped her head down and swallowed Ash entirely.

 

Ash groaned as one hand grip the bedding while the other went to the back of Daisy’s head as she began to blow him.

 

“Fucking shit, you’re such a great cocksucker Daisy” Ash muttered.

 

Daisy smiled with her mouth still full of Ash and showed Ash she would probably be the best he’d ever have. She used every trick she knew to make this very memorable for Ash.

 

Ash was guiding Daisy’s head as she bobbed up and down. He didn’t force her at all, but applied gentle pressure to Daisy’s head. He never felt such skill before. Sure, he’s had a lot of blowjobs during his travels, but right now Daisy was taking the top spot of all cock sucking he’s had.

 

Daisy had moved a hand and massaged Ash’s balls as the other played with herself. Her moans caused vibrations through Ash’s cock making his want to shoot his faster than he wanted.

 

“Damnit Daisy, keep doing that and I’ll come” Ash said through gritted teeth.

 

Daisy pulled up and used her juice coated hand and stroked Ash.

 

“Come for me Ash, come for me. I want your come all over me” Daisy said with a wicked smile.

 

Ash couldn’t hold back and with a jerk of his hips his come spewed out landing all over. In Daisy’s dark brown hair, eyes, nose, open mouth and all over. She licked up what she could then gave herself a cat bath getting all she could, but leaving what was in her hair.

 

“You’re such a dirty girl, aren’t you Daisy?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes Ash, a dirty girl that needs to be punished. Punished so, so, so bad” Daisy said with a throaty groan at the end.

 

She got off her bed and got on her hands and knees wiggled her ass at Ash.

 

“Punish me Ash” she said lustfully.

 

Ash groaned as he worked himself back up. He knew this would be his last bout since he was getting tired. He was going to make this one last and the best. He got off the bed and brought Daisy’s ass up and he lined his hard rod up with Daisy’s sopping cunt. He pushed in and groaned. Why did her cunt feel so much like home?

 

Daisy fell to her elbows as Ash pushed in. She then began to feel him thrust in and out of her and she loved the way Ash’s cock touched new spots in her in this position.

 

“Now, about that punishment” Ash said.

 

Daisy’s mind was fogged up with pleasure and it wasn’t til the first smack on her ass, which caused her mind to snap to. She yelped in pain, but felt her pussy clench in a mini orgasm as well.

 

“You like that, huh? You like being spanked. I never knew you were such a naughty girl, Daisy. Such a dirty naughty girl” Ash said with a grin as he kept slapping Daisy’s ass.

 

Daisy was yelping in pain each smack she got as her core oozed more and more of her cunt juices that ran down her thighs and legs onto the floor. She was grunting and groaning as she was fucked and spanked by Ash. Lord, she never felt such pleasure before. She liked being spanked, but it wasn’t her favorite since she wasn’t much a fan of pain when having sex. But it turned her on enough and that was alright with her.

 

Ash kept going increasing his speed in his thrusts every couple minutes as well as spanking Daisy harder and harder. He saw her ass was bright where his hand had connected.

 

This went on as Daisy came a couple more time then Ash spilled for his third and he pulled out. He sat on the bed and plopped down on it panting.

 

“Shit, that was a fuck I’ll always remember” he said.

 

Daisy slowly made her way up since her legs and arms were tired and a bit unstable. She crawled onto the bed and snuggled into Ash, who moved more onto the bed.

 

“Do you accept the apology?” Daisy asked.

 

Ash just kissed her for his reply.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: well, what do you guys think?**


	70. Lily

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Lily is the witch/magician Ash met in Johto where he was changed into a Pikachu.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 70: Lily**

Lily was super psyched. She had found a new spell and wanted to try it out. She was looking around for someone willing when she bumped into a familiar face.

 

“Oh, hello Ash” she said smiling.

 

“Lily, it’s been a long time. How are you doing?” Ash asked.

 

“I’m doing great. I found a new spell and would like to try it out. Would you mind helping me?” Lily asked.

 

“Sure” Ash said with a nod.

 

“Great follow me,” Lily said.

 

She led Ash to the woods and told him that she need peace and quiet for this spell and there was too much noise in town to do it right. Ash just nodded and waited for Lily to begin. She began to chant when it was over Ash blinked.

 

“What was supposed to happen?” he asked.

 

“It didn’t work?” Lily asked pouting.

 

“No, not that I know of” Ash said shaking his head.

 

Lily frowned. She was sure she had got this spell down. That’s when she felt a twinge and her panties began to moisten. Her breathing became a bit irregular as her nose smelled something in the air. She pinpointed it and it was coming from Ash. She could smell Ash and it was arousing.

 

“Lily, you okay there?” Ash asked with concern.

 

“Um, yeah” Lily said biting her lip.

 

She could her panties getting soaked with her arousal and she had no idea how much longer she could control herself.

 

“Oh what the fuck” she muttered.

 

“What did you say-“

 

Ash never finished his sentence as Lily slammed him to the ground with her lips attached to his kissing him furiously.

 

“Lily, what the hell?” Ash asked as soon as he could get a word in.

 

“So horny, need relief” Lily mumbled as she stripped out of her clothes.

 

Ash’s eyes widen as he saw more and more skin being revealed. He felt himself harden as he saw Lily’s breasts and then her dripping cunt. What made it worse is when Lily saw his bulge and began rubbing herself against it.

 

“Oh fuck” he muttered.

 

“Not yet Ash, but oh so very soon” Lily moaned as kept grinding her naked wet sex against Ash.

 

The crotch of Ash’s pants was soaked with Lily’s ever flowing juices. Ash could feel his orgasm approaching as he grit his teeth to hold off.

 

 _Shit, she’s going to make me come and I am not even out yet_ Ash thought.

 

Lily finally stopped and tore off Ash’s pants and boxer and with a quick alignment she sank her needy cunt on to Ash’s protruding rod. They both moaned loudly as they connected.

 

“Motherfucking shit. Lily, you’re so tight” Ash grounded out.

 

“So big Ash, I never knew you held such a mighty wand” Lily said gasping.

 

Lily then began riding Ash for all he was worth and Ash laid there staring as Lily’s tits jiggled and swayed. It was hypnotic. He then without even knowing moved his head up and began lavishing the twin flesh globes with his mouth and tongue.

 

Lily moaned as she felt Ash’s mouth on her. The boy knew his way around breasts. She felt his teeth graze her sensitive flesh and it sent shivers up and down her spine as his tongue twiddled her erect nipples. Ash’s had his arms wrapped around keeping his head in place and her hands knocking off his hat and messy with his hair.

 

Ash could feel Lily’s cunt milk cock. Shit, she knew how to work him and it was hard not to fired off his load. He worked hard using every once of willpower he had not to shoot yet. But soon he couldn’t hold back as Lily’s pussy squeezed him tight.

 

“Fuck!” the trainer grunted as he let loose his load.

 

Lily grinned as she felt Ash’s seed coat her insides. It’s been so long since she had a guy’s come inside her.

 

“That was amazing Ash” she said panting.

 

“Yeah, but what the hell brought this on, not that I am complaining at all?” Ash asked.

 

“I think it was the spell. I must’ve translated it wrong or something since, well, this happened instead” Lily said.

 

“Oh, so are you, um, still feeling the affects?” Ash asked.

 

Lily felt her cunt twitch.

 

“What do you think?” she purred.

 

Ash grinned as he rolled them over. He pulled out of Lily causing her to groan at the lose. He then began rubbing his flaccid organ against Lily’s cunt, hitting her clit every few strokes.

 

“Oh my, I’ve never had this before” Lily gasped.

 

Ash smirked as he felt his meat harden by his rubbing and once fully hard he pushed right back into Lily and began really moving. Lily was amazed how good Ash was. Hell, if she knew if he was this good she’d of done it with him when they were back in Johto whether that Misty girl liked it or not.

 

“Oh yes Ash, yes. Feels so good. Fuck my cunt. Fuck it good” Lily moaned.

 

Ash grunted and groaned as he pumped away at Lily’s willing pussy. He soon felt her release and smirked. He then increased his speed while she was still no her high to prolong her peak. Lily was in a bit of a daze with this and clawing at back of Ash’s shirt. She’d never had an orgasm like this before and never this long. God, it felt so good. Once she came down she was wiped out, but felt Ash still moving inside her.

 

“Come on Lily, can’t be tired already, can we?” Ash asked.

 

“Fuck off” lily murmured.

 

Ash chuckled as he began licking Lily’s sweaty breasts causing the witch to groan and arch her back wanting more. She may be tired, but her body wasn’t getting the message as he kept responding to Ash’s touches and movements. Shit, he was in total control of her and she could not fight back. Not that she really wanted to.

 

Ash then filled her again and then pulled out.

 

“Spell over?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I think” Lily said panting heavily.

 

She was totally spent and knew she would not being moving for a long while.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, I know that this will be a bother for you all, but could you still PM your ideas for this on my ff.net account. It would help me a lot. Though if you want you can tell me your ideas with just your review here. If you have any pairing you want to see or any ideas for them just let me know.**


	71. May

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: got this idea from ADVPhoenix. This takes place during the Wallace Cup. Though I have expanded it some.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 71: May**

May smiled as she settled into her room. She was psyched about the Wallace Cup and meeting up with her old friends. A knock the door interrupted her thoughts of bed. She went to and opened the door to find Ash standing there.

 

“Ash, what brings you here this late?” May asked.

 

“Well, I wanted to welcome you in a more personal way” Ash said with a smirk.

 

May knew what Ash was saying. She smiled and let Ash inside. After shutting the door she found herself being pulled into an embrace by Ash. She felt Ash wrap his arms around her as he kissed her hard. She kissed back immediately. Hands began to roam as May felt Ash’s hands on her breasts. She moaned in the kiss.

 

“I love your tits May, always loved them” Ash said after breaking the kiss.

 

“They belong to you Ash, and only you” May purred.

 

Clothes were then flung about and soon they were both naked. May pushed Ash to sit on the bed. His cock at full mast. May then sauntered over got on her knees and pressed her breasts together with Ash’s member in-between them. She spat at the bulbous head and her globe flesh. Once sufficiently greased she begins to rub her breasts up and down Ash’s pole.

 

Ash groaned as he received a tit job from May. He loved May’s tit jobs. She knew what he liked.

 

“Fuck May, feels so good to having your tits rubbing my cock again” Ash groaned.

 

“That’s it baby, that’s. I want you come all over my tits I want to rub it all over” May purred.

 

It took awhile, but May finally got her wish as Ash’s cock spurted out his seed all over May’s globes. May used her hands and rubbed Ash’s come all over her breasts like it was lotion.

 

“Mmmm, I love the feeling of your come on my tits” May purred.

 

Ash was panting, but he wasn’t ready to throw in the towel. He still had two more places he wanted his cock in. He grabbed May and threw her on the bed. May squealed when she landed. Ash got on top of her and they kissed. Ash aimed his still hard cock and slammed home. May moaned loudly as she felt her cunt expand to accommodate all of Ash.

 

“Oh Ash, I’ve missed this beast” May moaned.

 

“It’s missed you too May. It’s missed your tight cunt” Ash groaned.

 

Ash began pumping away starting off slow, but picking up speed every couple thrusts.

 

May moaned feeling Ash’s cock go in and out of her. No other cock ever filled her the way Ash’s always did. Drew was too tiny and the green haired coordinator rather get sucked off by a guy then have a girl blow. He just acted like he liked girls so no one would notice his true sexuality.

 

“Yes Ash, fuck my pussy, fuck it. Fuck it hard. I don’t want to walk tomorrow!” May moaned.

 

Ash pumped away with him throwing a few twists to his regular thrusting. He’d ground his pelvis into May’s when fully in, he’d pull out and rub his cock against May’s clit before sinking back into her. All this caused more pleasure to surge through May’s body. She was going to come soon.

 

“Oh Ash!” May shrieked.

 

Her juices came flooding out spilling onto the bed and on Ash’s groin. Ash kept going pumping away fighting through coming from May’s cunt gripping him so tightly, trying to milk him of his load. He overcame it and fucked May to several more orgasms then he fired off his seed into May.

 

May laid there panting, trying to catch her breath. It had been so long since she had a good fucking like this. God, she missed Ash.

 

Ash pulled out and laid back on the bed tired. He needed to regain his own strength as well.

 

Once they both were ready Ash moved and straddled May’s head. He shoved his greasy limp cock into May’s mouth. May took it willingly as she licked and sucked off all of her essence as well as a bit of Ash’s seed. She began feeling Ash’s cock grow and harden in her mouth. Lord, it felt so good feeling it. She licked, sucked, and slurped the fleshy rod trying to get more and more of it in her mouth. It took her ten times, but she finally got it all in. She felt it in her throat and began to use her throat muscles to milk Ash’s member.

 

“Oh fuck May” Ash groaned.

 

He then began fucking May’s face. May took all this and relaxed her throat so not to choke. It took a bit, but she calmed enough. Breathing through her nose took some time since it had been awhile, but she got the hand of it again.

 

“Fuck my cock May, that’s it fuck it with you pretty mouth. God, I love your tongue” Ash groaned.

 

May kept going as she used one of her hands to massage Ash’s balls as the other played with her cunt. She thrusted her fingers in and out of her juicy cunt in time of Ash’s movements.

 

Ash kept a grip of May’s hair and stroked May’s cheek with the other in a loving way.

 

“Going to come May, take it all!” Ash groaned.

 

May felt her mouth fill and almost overflow in her mouth. She had to pull back a bit, but she had to get it all. She swallowed it all though she swirled it in her mouth to savor the taste since it has been so long.

 

“Mmmm, you taste so good Ash” May said as she kept pumping her fingers.

 

Ash smirked and joined May in her finger fucking. May came with a high pitched shriek.

 

“Oh my god, what going on here?!”

 

Ash and May turned to see a shocked Dawn standing in the doorway.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: end of one, press the next chap button to see what happens next.**


	72. Dawn & May

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: the second part of this.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Previously in chapter 71:**

_“Oh my god, what going on here?!”_

_Ash and May turned to see a shocked Dawn standing in the doorway._

 

 

 

**Chapter 72: Dawn & May**

“Dawn, what are you doing here?” Ash asked standing up not even covering his privates.

 

Dawn turned her head so as not to look at Ash directly.

 

“I couldn’t find you and so I went out looking for you, then I heard a scream and rushed to see if the person needed help” Dawn said.

 

“We’re in no danger Dawn. Unless that of course Ash fucks me to death, which isn’t a bad way to go” May said smirking at the thought of being fucked to death by Ash.

 

“Oh, okay” Dawn said nervously.

 

“Say, you’ve never been fucked by Ash have you?” May asked.

 

“Uh no, I’ve never been with a guy” Dawn said with a red tinge on her cheeks.

 

“Well then, there’s no better opportunity then. Ash bring over the virgin” May said.

 

“Wha-wha?” Dawn gaped.

 

Before the blue haired girl knew what was happening May was off the bed and grabbed her and began taking off her clothes. Dawn tried to resist, but May was freakishly strong. Soon Dawn was on the bed and May was doing things to her nude body, which made her skin tingle. She gasped and moaned at the new sensations making its way through her body.

 

“Just hold tight babe while I rev her up for you” May said glancing at Ash before turning back to Dawn.

 

Ash just shook his head and closed the door so they could have some privacy.

 

Back on the bed May had her head buried in Dawn’s neck sucking on the young coordinator’s neck as her hands caressed the soft supple skin that are Dawn’s breasts.

 

“Oh god, it feels so good” Dawn moaned.

 

“It gets better sweetie. Wait til I taste you” May said huskily.

 

Dawn shivered at the tone and felt her core ooze fluid.

 

While one of May’s hands maintained its station on Dawn’s breasts the other traveled down touching and stroking along the way til it got to Dawn’s dripping center.

 

“Mmmm, what do we have here? Seems that you are plenty wet, but we’ll have to make sure though” May said as her mouth moved down kissing Dawn’s body.

 

The brunette got to the valley of Dawn’s breasts and sucked the skin for a bit then moved to one of Dawn’s globes and licked the entire sphere avoiding Dawn’s nipples, which was fully erect.

 

Dawn moaned and withered on the bed as her body was being played by an expert. Her mind was flooded with pleasure and passion that she didn’t care that it was May doing this to her. Hell, it could be anyone and she wouldn’t care right now.

 

May’s hand that is down in-between Dawn’s thighs teased and probed never entered the blue bush. She felt Dawn’s hips buck the thrust upwards wanting more contact, but May always withdrew her hand.

 

“Please, please” Dawn cried.

 

“You want it?” May asked teasingly.

 

“Yes I want it. Please give it to me, please” Dawn begged.

 

“Okay sweetie, here you go” May said as she slipped two fingers into Dawn’s virgin hole.

 

Dawn gasped as she felt May’s fingers enter her. Never had she felt such pleasure before in her entire life. She saw a blinding white light before and passed out.

 

Ash, who was standing watching this all chuckled.

 

“You made her black out May” he said.

 

“Well I did wind her up nicely” May said as she gently stroked Dawn’s folds.

 

Dawn slowly felt herself regain consciousness wonder what the hell had happened. She awoke and it took a few moments to remembered what had just happened. She felt May’s fingers still in her slowly moving in and out of her. She let out a moan.

 

“She’s awake” Ash commented.

 

“Yes she is. How do you feel sweetie? Like your first orgasm?” May asked.

 

“It was incredible” Dawn said gasping as May’s fingers slowly increased in speed.

 

“Well get ready for another sweetie. Not done with you yet” May said.

 

Dawn moaned as she watched May go to her other breast and do the same as she did to the first. But this time May took her nipple in her mouth and began suckling. Dawn gasped and arched her back off the bed pushing her chest into May’s face.

 

“Oh god May, suck my tit. Suck it” Dawn moaned.

 

May’s fingers kept pumping away as her other hand went to the tiny bundle of nerves just above Dawn’s cunt. May then began to gently stroke the tiny bundle after getting her hand sufficiently wet.

 

Dawn let out a long drawn out throaty moan as she came for the second time. She saw the same white light, but she remained conscious somehow this time.

 

May let Dawn ride out her peak then pulled her hand out and licked off Dawn’s juices liking the way the blue haired coordinator tasted. She then held out her hand.

 

“Care for a taste?” she asked Ash.

 

Ash walked over and took the offered hand and licked the rest of Dawn’s juices off. He licked his lips afterwards.

 

“She’s quite tasty” he commented.

 

“That she is” May agreed.

 

Dawn was panting from her recent orgasm not knowing if she had anymore in her for another.

 

“I deem you wet enough for Ash” May said.

 

“Wha-what?” Dawn asked now a bit scared.

 

“Relax Dawn. Ash is going to make you feel good. Better than what I did” May said soothingly.

 

Dawn was a bit scared, but May moved and laid beside Dawn and kissed her. Dawn was shocked, but slowly returned the kiss. Hell, she already let another girl use her body for sexual pleasure. Might as well go the whole way.

 

As Dawn and May kissed Ash climbed on the bed and lined his raging rod at the entrance of Dawn’s opening. He began to ease his way in gritting his teeth at how tight Dawn was.

 

Dawn stiffen slightly as Ash began to enter her, but May kept her attention by massaging the blue haired girl’s breasts. Dawn moaned into May’s mouth.

 

Ash slowly worked his way in and then found the barrier. He pulled back and his eyes met May’s. With some kind of silent communication they agreed on something.

 

May grabbed Dawn’s head and kissed her heatedly. With more heat than what was in the previous kisses. As May did that Ash drove in breaking Dawn virginity.

 

Dawn screamed into May’s mouth as tears leaked from her closed eyes. It hurt. It hurt so much. The pain was intense. She then felt May’s pepper kisses all over and mutter word of comfort to her.

 

“It will be alright”, “The pain will pass”, You’ll start feeling good soon”, and “You’ll be happy you gave it to Ash in the end”. Were what Dawn heard. She wasn’t sure about the last one, but she did feel the pain ebb away slowly. She opened her eyes and saw May looking back at her.

 

May seemed to have read something in Dawn’s eyes and she glanced at Ash, which was somehow a signal to him to start.

 

Ash got it and slowly pulled out. He heard Dawn gasp in pain and pleasure. He saw a bit of blood as he pulled out and frowned. He hated this part since it hurt the girl so much and he never wants to hurt them. Slowly he pushes back in then out. He wants Dawn’s first time to be memorable.

 

Dawn starts to feel the pleasure build within her as Ash saws in and out of her. She likes the feeling and moves her hips trying to tell Ash to go faster. Ash gets this message and slowly speeds up.

 

“You like it?” May asked.

 

Dawn nods her head vigorously. She doesn’t just like it, she loves it.

 

“Good” May said with a smile.

 

Soon Ash is fucking Dawn at a medium to fast speed and Dawn is moaning for more.

 

“Oh Ash, feels so good. Please, go faster, please” she groaned.

 

Ash grins and May moves away from Dawn and kisses Ash hard on the mouth.

 

“Kind of like our first time?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, but you were a fucking horny bitch and didn’t need to be riled up like Dawn here” Ash said remembering his time with May.

 

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t have been riled up if you hadn’t caught me masturbating in the first place” May said.

 

“True, true” Ash said nodding his head.

 

He then moves down and kisses Dawn for the first time. Dawn returns the kiss with passion she never knew she possessed. Her arms wrapped around Ash’s neck as her legs do the same around Ash’s waist. She wants Ash in her fully forever.

 

May chuckles seeing Dawn’s movements. Ash is quite addictive even the first time around. She thought back remembering that she and Ash fucked five times straight their first time. It would’ve been more, but Max and Brock were looking for them and they had to stop.

 

Soon Dawn felt her peak being reached and she screamed into Ash’s mouth.

 

Ash felt Dawn’s cunt convulse, but he didn’t stop. No, he increased his speed til he was slamming away at Dawn.

 

Dawn was in a constant flow of orgasms as her big one passed, but mini ones fired away at her. She didn’t know if she could stay conscious for long.

 

“Ash, please. Give me your seed. Don’t know how long I can last” Dawn cried.

 

Ash went as fast as he could and then fired his seed deep within Dawn. Dawn had tears down her eyes of joy as she felt Ash’s come inside her. It felt so good.

 

Ash pulled out and May went to clean him up liking the taste of both Dawn and Ash mixed together though she prefers the Ash and herself mixture better.

 

There was a lull as May finished cleaning Ash off and Dawn regaining her strength. That’s when a new voice was heard.

 

“That was fucking hot!”

 

They all turned and they were shocked to see who it was.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this will conclude in the next chap.**


	73. Dawn, May & Zoey

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: the third and finale part of the trilogy. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

**Previously in Chapter 72:**

_There was a lull as May finished cleaning Ash off and Dawn regaining her strength. That’s when a new voice was heard._

_“That was fucking hot!”_

_They all turned and they were shocked to see who it was._

 

 

**Chapter 73: Dawn, May & Zoey**

In the doorway was Zoey, a coordinator like Dawn and May. Her hand was down her pants and you could tell she was fingering herself rotten.

 

“Z-Z-Zoey” Dawn squealed as she made to cover herself up.

 

“You know, it’s not very polite to spy on others Zoey” Ash said.

 

“Sorry, but I couldn’t help it. I was looking for Dawn and then heard she was around here. Besides, you should lock the door and put a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign up if you want privacy” Zoey said as she continued to finger herself.

 

“So you enjoyed the show?” May asked with a smile.

 

“I did and wondering if you’d be up for one more? I haven’t had a decent fucking in a long time” Zoey said.

 

May looked to Ash since he would be the one to do the fucking.

 

“Sure, but I think May and Dawn will have to please you til I am back to full strength” Ash said.

 

“Whatever, I like munching pussy as much as sucking cock” Zoey said with a shrug.

 

She then began striping off her clothes and joined the three on the bed. Her body was petite and you could see that her cunt was a complete bush. It matched her hair on the top of her head so they knew her hair wasn’t a dye job. Her breasts were a modest A cup with hard nipples. She got on the bed and was greeted by May with a kiss. Dawn was more hesitant though since she was still new to all this.

 

Zoey smiled gently.

 

“Don’t worry, we won’t bite” she said.

 

“Unless that’s what you’re into” May added in.

 

This didn’t seem to calm Dawn down a whole lot.

 

“Zoey, I think we should first calm down Dawn first, if you don’t mind” May said.

 

Zoey nodded and before Dawn could say a thing her lips were attached to Zoey’s. As they kissed May scooted down and began paying attention to Dawn’s breasts. Dawn moaned into Zoey’s mouth as pleasure coursed through her.

 

“Feel good baby?” Zoey asked.

 

Dawn nodded and moaned as she thrusted her chest out so May can get more.

 

“Well it’s about to get better” Zoey said.

 

With that Zoey went down lower and latched her mouth on to Dawn’s sweet peach. Dawn gasped as she felt Zoey’s tongue insider her most intimate place. It felt so weird, but oh so good too.

 

“Oh god, Zoey, I can feel your tongue inside me” Dawn panted.

 

“Well duh Dawn. Zoey’s eating you out. And looks like she’s doing a damn good job. I might want her to go down on me after she’s done with you” May said.

 

“I’ll be happy too” Zoey said lifting her head up from in-between Dawn’s legs.

 

“More licking less talking” Dawn said as she pushed Zoey’s head back to her cunt.

 

May laughed.

 

Dawn was thrusting her hips back and forth to Zoey’s eager tongue. She never felt such pleasure before. It wasn’t as good as Ash’s cock, but it was better than May’s fingers. Fuck, she came.

 

Zoey drank up all of what Dawn had to offer and she loved the taste.

 

“Mmm delicious” the redhead said licking her lips.

 

“I know, right” May said giggling.

 

“I think it’s time for Dawn to repay the favor” Zoey said.

 

May nodded in agreement.

 

“What do you mean?” Dawn asked.

 

“You have a choice Dawn, you can either have Zoey or me for your first time in eating pussy. Who do you want?” May asked.

 

Dawn thought. Now Zoey she knew longer and they were rivals and friends. As for May, she only knew her through Ash really.

 

“Um, can I go with Zoey?” she asked timidly.

 

“Aww, she’s so cute I just want to eat her up,” Zoey crooned.

 

“No, I’ll be doing that while she eats you up” May said.

 

Zoey nodded.

 

They soon got in position. Zoey sat on Dawn’s face while May slinked down to Dawn’s cunt.

 

“Now Dawn, whatever you feel don’t stop licking out Zoey. Listen to her, she’ll tell you what she likes and what she doesn’t okay?” May said.

 

Dawn nodded as Zoey lowered her twat down on her face. Dawn’s tongue snaked out and slowly tasted her first pussy. It wasn’t bad at all. She then began to get bolder and licked and sucked Zoey out trying anything she could think of.

 

Zoey groaned and moaned as she rocked her hips.

 

“Yes, feels so good Dawn. Wiggle your tongue a bit more. Yes, that’s it. Fuck, you hit the money there. Use your nose and rub my clit. Shit, not so hard don’t want to come yet. Yeah, that’s it only do it once and a while. Draw out the pleasure. Mmmm” Zoey directed though moans.

 

May waited til Zoey got going then she started herself. She eyed Dawn’s glistening sex and lowered her mouth to it. She had only tasted it with her fingers, now she was going to get the mother load. She made her first tongue swipe, which caused Dawn’s hips to raise up off the bed.

 

“Pay attention to Zoey, Dawn” May said firmly.

 

Then the brunette slowly got to work eating Dawn out drawing out Dawn’s orgasm as long as she could. She avoided touching Dawn’s clit as she would lick Dawn’s entire cunt slow then fast. She’d alternate speeds as well as stop all of her licking to calm the blue haired girl down enough.

 

Dawn was a fucking mess as she did her best to focus on bringing Zoey off. It was hard with May teasing her so.

 

Zoey was enjoying herself as she taught Dawn how to eat cunt in a hands on sort of way. She directed Dawn on spots needed licking and other spots that she should avoid. All in all Dawn was a good student in Zoey’s mind.

 

“SHIT!” the red haired coordinator screamed as Dawn nuzzled her clit hard making her come.

 

Dawn’s face was coated with Zoey’s essence and she did her best to lick it all up, but she couldn’t since there was so much of it.

 

Once Zoey was finished May got to work and brought Dawn off fast and hard.

 

Dawn passed out due to how much she had been building up.

 

Zoey was panting and resting beside Dawn as May crawled up and licked off Zoey’s juices from Dawn’s face.

 

“Taste damn good Zoey” May said.

 

“Thanks” Zoey said wiping the sweat from her brow.

 

Zoey then felt a pair of hands grasp her hips and she turned to find Ash, who was rock hard and ready to fuck. She had no time to say a thing as Ash pushed into her still sensitive pussy.

 

“Oh Motherfucking shitting hell!” she wailed.

 

Ash began fucking Zoey at a semi hard pace enjoying a new cunt.

 

May watched as she diddled herself.

 

“That’s it Ash, fuck her. Fuck her good. Show her why you’re the best fuck she’ll ever have in her entire life. Bury that cock deep and spew your come inside her. She wants it. She’s a needy little bitch that yearns for your cock” May said eyes glued to the joined genitals.

 

Zoey didn’t have much to say aside from groaning, gasping and moaning loudly as her world was being rocked. Never had she been fucked like this. Sure she had a couple of cocks during her travels, but never like the one Ash had. It was so big and thick that it filled her and then some. The way he pounded her was thrilling and it was on the edge of pain, but so goddamn good too even sense the pain at all. She had found love and it was Ash’s cock.

 

Ash grunted as he fucked Zoey. He liked her pussy since it was a different one, a new one. She was plenty tight and he guessed since she said it had been a while since she had a good fucking. She was right. He was going to ruin her for any other guy though.

 

Dawn finally awoke and saw Ash and Zoey rutting like hogs. The sight turned her on immensely. She turned and saw May playing with herself.

 

“Need a hand?” the blue haired coordinator asked.

 

“Yes, though you could use your mouth instead” May said with a grin.

 

“How about a hand. I want to watch this” Dawn said.

 

May nodded since she was enjoying the sight also. So Dawn’s hand replaced May’s and Dawn played with May’s cunt. May returned the favor and played with Dawn’s twat. The two finger fucked one another in time with Ash fucking Zoey. They wanted to all come together.

 

Zoey felt her orgasm coming and she did nothing to stop it.

 

“FUCKING HELL!” she screamed as she came.

 

Ash felt his shaft get squeezed tight and he did his best to fight back the urge to come. It worked. As Zoey’s juices flooded the bed Ash held strong and he waited til Zoey finished and began again.

 

“Oh god, not again” Zoey groaned.

 

May and Dawn giggled as they continued to play with one another.

 

This went on til Zoey came three times and Ash finally released his load into Zoey. Zoey sighed. It was finally over. She felt Ash’s seed in side her and she was content.

 

May and Dawn were licking their fingers cleaning off one another juices as well exchanging them too. They had come just as Zoey came for the third time right before Ash came.

 

Ash pulled back and had a wicked grin on his face.

 

“May, Dawn lie on top of one another” he said.

 

“Why Ash?” Dawn asked.

 

“Cause I am going to fuck you both” Ash said.

 

The two scrambled and May was on the bottom and Dawn on top. They lined up so their cunts were right next to each other.

 

Ash got down and using his cock he played Ennie, Minnie, Moe and the winner was May. He pushed into her causing the brunette to gasp. He pumped in and out of May a few times then pulled out and went to Dawn and did the same. Once the rhythm was established May and Dawn added a few things. They began grinding their clits together to get pleasure coursing through their bodies no matter who had Ash’s cock inside them.

 

Ash kept fucking and alternating between the two cunts in front of him when Zoey threw in another twist. She had recovered and crawled down and took Ash’s shaft into her mouth to clean it between pussy dives.

 

Ash soon couldn’t take it and after pumping in and out of Dawn he fired his load all over both May and Dawn’s cunts. Zoey immediately rushed in to clean up Ash’s mess and to munch on both May and Dawn. This caused both girls to come soon after and Zoey had more to clean up.

 

They all were panting feeling a bit tired from their long bout of sex.

 

“Shit, that was a marathon” May commented.

 

“Yeah, never gone on that long” Ash said.

 

Dawn and Zoey were cuddling one another asleep.

 

“I think we should do this again,” Ash said.

 

“Yeah, it would make a great goodbye present for me when I leave” May said.

 

Ash nodded as he pulled May into a kiss then settled in to sleep.

 

May followed holding onto Ash.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: whew, finished finally. This took a very long time to write and I almost felt like I’d never get it done. But thankfully I did. I hoped you liked it. Oh, and I left this open for a sequel as May’s farewell present.**


	74. Solidad

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I guess this one can be called the opposite of what I did in chapter 25. Though not a sequel whatsoever.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 74: Solidad**

Solidad was depressed, she had lost a contest. Now she had to figure out what she did wrong and fix it before the next contest, but right now she needed something to lift her spirits. She wandered around looking for something to pick her up.

 

“Hey, Solidad, is that you?”

 

Solidad turned around and was shocked to see one Ash Ketchum standing there in front of her.

 

“Ash? Ash Ketchum?” she asked shocked.

 

“Yeah, hey how are you doing?” Ash asked with a grin.

 

“Doing fine. It’s been a while, huh” Solidad said.

 

“Yeah, so you here for the contest?” Ash asked.

 

“Uh yeah, I lost though” Solidad said looking down.

 

“Hey, don’t feel so down. You’ll do better next time. I know it. You are a great coordinator” Ash said.

 

“Thanks Ash that means a lot” Solidad said with a small smile.

 

“Yeah, so what are you doing out?” Ash asked.

 

“I was feeling down from losing and I need a good pick me up” Solidad said.

 

“Really, I have just the thing” Ash said with a lewd grin.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Solidad was moaning as she laid naked on the bed. Ash’s head was between her spread legs as he suckled on her clit while thrusting three fingers in and out of her dripping cunt. She had already come a couple times and was on the verge of another one.

 

“Oh fucking god!” Solidad screamed as another orgasm washed over her.

 

Ash moved his head up and rested his chin on Solidad’s rapidly rising and lowering, sweat and sticky stomach.

 

“You taste amazing Solidad” he said.

 

“Shit, Ash I’ve never been eaten out like that. That was incredible” Solidad said still trying to regain her breath.

 

“Well, are you feeling better yet?” Ash asked.

 

“Mmmm, no, I think I could some more cheering up” Solidad purred.

 

Ash grinned and climbed up and kissed Solidad. Solidad could taste herself in Ash’s mouth. She thrusted her tongue into Ash’s mouth wanting more. Their tongues wrestled a bit til Solidad pulled back and licked up her juices from Ash’s face. Once the last trace was gone she stroked Ash’s hard cock.

 

“I think this will make me very happy” she said lustfully.

 

“Your wish is my command” Ash said as he inserted his rod into Solidad.

 

Solidad groaned as she felt Ash’s hot meat split her. Shit, it had been far too long since she had a good cock in her and this was just what she needed to get over her contest loss.

 

“Now, time to rub those blues away” Ash said then began pumping in and out of Solidad.

 

Solidad withered and moaned on the bed as Ash worked himself in and out of her. The boy knew how to fuck her just right. His dick was just the right size inside her and it rubbed in all the right places. Shit, here comes another orgasm.

 

Ash sawed his member in and out of Solidad loving how her face expressed the feelings she was getting. She looked fucking hot when she came. Soon he fired his load deep inside Solidad and pulled out.

 

“Feel any better?” he asked panting.

 

“I think, but bring that tasty treat up here anyway” Solidad said with a saucy smirk.

 

Ash moved up and pushed his limp dick into  Solidad’s eager mouth. Solidad began sucking off her own juices as well as tasting a bit of Ash’s come. She licked, slurped and sucked Ash as she felt him get hard again. Once fully hard she really got to work bobbing her head back and forth leaving trails of saliva in her wake.

 

Ash groaned and weaved a hand through Solidad’s hair as she kept blowing him.

 

“Shit, you’re good at this Solidad. You have such a great tongue and mouth. Man, if I knew you could suck this good I would have done this long ago” he said with a groan.

 

Solidad smiled and cupped Ash’s balls massaging them as she kept up her sucking and licking. She liked the compliment Ash gave her and was going to really show how good she was. She gently lowered her teeth to graze the sensitive flesh.

 

“Motherfucking hell” Ash muttered as he let loose his load unexpectedly.

 

Solidad didn’t expect this either and her mouth was flooded. She gulped down fast as Ash’s seed poured in. Thankfully not a drop was wasted, but a little leaked out. She scooped it away and licked her finger.

 

“Damn, never had a girl do that before with her teeth” Ash said plopping down on his ass.

 

“Glad you enjoyed it Ash. I know I did, especially your seed. It was delicious” Solidad said.

 

Ash just grinned while Solidad got up and grabbed some water she drank some then walked back to the bed. There she was grabbed by Ash and kissed hard. Soon their tongues battle it out as their hands roamed their sweaty bodies.

 

“Ash, fuck me one more time. Fuck me good. I want to remember it” Solidad said.

 

Ash just nodded and pushed his cock into Solidad and began thrusting, but at an even slow pace. He was going to make this one last.

 

Solidad moaned as Ash fucked her. She was feeling so much better now and the contest she had lost was now a distant memory. But who was she to stop such an amazing night that she was having.

 

The two went at it for a long time with Ash switching it up from going fast and hard to long and slow. This drove Solidad crazy as she was always on the brink of coming when he was going fast and hard then when he slowed down it stopped her from coming. It was pleasurable agony.

 

“Oh Ash, please. I want to come, please I want to come” Solidad begged.

 

Ash chuckled and went at it fast and didn’t slow when Solidad was close. She came this time and Ash prolong this one by moving a hand down and rubbing her clit.

 

“Oh Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck, fuck” Solidad murmured.

 

Soon Ash came and he pulled put and laid beside Solidad.

 

“Thank you Ash, I feel so much better now” Solidad said with a tired smile.

 

“You’re welcome, Solidad” Ash said.

 

 

**End**


	75. Cassidy

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: she’s another female Team Rocket member. Jessie’s rival.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 75: Cassidy**

 

“So you’ve come” Ash said.

 

“I am sorry I am late. I had to ditch Butch. Such a nosy little bastard” Cassidy said.

 

“Whatever, do you have the information?” Ash asked.

 

“Yeah, here it is” Cassidy said.

 

She pulled a package out and handed it to Ash. Ash took it and then placed in a briefcase.

 

“Good, now I believe I told you there’d be a reward, right” Ash said with a smirk.

 

“Yes” Cassidy said with lust in her eyes.

 

Ash grinned and pulled Cassidy into a deep kiss as he ran a hand through her hair. Cassidy moaned as she pushed her body hard against Ash’s. She needed this. She had become a spy for Ash since he gave her a better incentive program than Team Rocket could ever give her.

 

“Can’t waste anytime. Need it now” Cassidy murmured as she got down on her knees and tugged down Ash’s pants and boxers to reveal his hard raging cock. She cooed before it then took the whole thing in her mouth and began worshipping it lovingly.

 

Ash groaned and gripped Cassidy’s head as he lightly thrusted his hips back and forth fucking Cassidy’s slutty mouth. She loved his cock. She was addicted to it. She’d do anything for it.

 

“Shit yes. Use that fucking tongue, whore. Use it the way I like it. Fuck, you always know how to suck my cock so good” Ash groaned as he slightly increased his humping.

 

Cassidy moaned as she felt the bulbous head of Ash’s rod hit the back of her mouth. She just adjust so it could go down her throat. She started deep throating Ash as she felt his hand on the back of her head to keep her from pulling back. She breathed through her nose even though that was a kind of tricky.

 

Ash felt Cassidy’s throat work his cock and never got tired of the feeling of her throat milk him. He stroked her hair like he was petting a dog or something. He soon fired his load and Cassidy gulped it down like a pro she is. She pulled back red face, but wanting more. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and desire.

 

“Strip” Ash commanded.

 

Cassidy did as she was told. Though her rack was less impressive as Jessie since she only had a B to C cup, but they were just as succulent and tasty as Jessie’s were. Cassidy had a hairless cunt, which she kept shaved since Ash liked a cunt with no hair. No hair to pick out of his teeth while he much away at sweet pussy.

 

“Good, now assume the position” Ash said.

 

Cassidy got down on all fours with her ass in the air. Ash lined up his cock and rammed it home. Cassidy gasped as she felt her pussy get speared by Ash. Shit, it had been so long since he had fucked her. She had failed the passed three times getting the info he needed and he only fucked her when she succeed in her missions he gave her.

 

“Such a tight cunt my little whore. I see, you’ve been working on keep it tight just for me” Ash said as he stroked her bare back.

 

Cassidy shivered as she nodded.

 

“Good, now lets me loosen it for you” Ash said.

 

He then began to hammer way at Cassidy making her get pushed forward on to her elbows. She was whimpering and moaning as Ash relentlessly fucked her. She had tears coming from her eyes, but they weren’t of pain nor sadness. No, they were tears of joy of having being filled with Ash once again.

 

“Oh yes, fuck me, fuck my cunt. It’s yours and only yours. I am your slut to do with to fuck wherever you want. I live for your cock” Cassidy moaned out.

 

“That’s right whore, you are mine. You belong to know one else. I own you ass slut. It’s mine to do with as I please” Ash grunted.

 

“OH GOD!” Cassidy wailed as she came.

 

Ash felt Cassidy’s cunt clench around him, but he kept plowing on. She was going to be spewing her juices for a while til she got his seed from him. So he kept pumping away going harder and harder every couple strokes.

 

Cassidy had tears in her eyes as Ash ravaged her body. So much pleasure was coursing through her that it was almost too much. Her knees, elbows, and forearms were scraping against the ground and it hurt a bit, but she focused on the pleasure to ignore the pain. Her juices were running down her thighs and to the ground where they pooled into small puddles. She didn’t know how many times she had come so far since most of them were after shocks or mini orgasms in between her big orgasms she had. It was too much though and her body was screaming for a break of some kind.

 

“Not yet, not til my seed is in you” Ash said sensing Cassidy’s body’s yelp.

 

Finally Ash came and he pulled out watching his seed leak out of Cassidy’s abused hole. Cassidy fell to the ground gasping for air. She couldn’t move at all.

 

“Thanks for the fuck, you did a great job” Ash said.

 

Cassidy muttered something, but Ash couldn’t hear it.

 

“Rest for a bit then I’ll take you again” Ash said.

 

Cassidy nodded slightly since she was so spent.

 

Time past and soon Cassidy was feeling alright again. Ash saw this and rolled her onto her back spreading her legs for him.

 

“Ready for round two?” he asked.

 

“Yes” Cassidy said.

 

Ash grinned and pushed himself back into Cassidy’s cunt. This time he was going to savor it. He began going slow and Cassidy moaned in happiness since he wasn’t whaling at her again. Ash fucked her long and slow drawing out her pleasure this time. Though it didn’t really mind her which way Ash fucked her since she still got his cock inside her.

 

It was a long and torturous thing, but the torture was pure pleasure for Cassidy as she felt body hum as Ash fucked her in deep, long strokes. He seemed to touch every sensitive place inside and places that have been newly discovered. She mewled, whined and cried out her pleasure. Ash reveled in seeing the contorted facial expressions on Cassidy’s face as she’s going through her pleasurable purgatory.

 

Soon Ash couldn’t take it and he unloaded his seed into Cassidy for a second time. He pulled out and leaned against the wall to rest. Cassidy was a panting mess trying to regain her senses. After a while Ash pushed away from the wall.

 

“I’ll see you when you have more information, and not til then” he said then left.

 

Cassidy laid there still trying to collect herself. Wondering when she’d get to see Ash again.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, this one is a bit different and not sure why I did it this way. Hope at least one of you like it.**


	76. Solana

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, this is another set in high school one. Hope you like it.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 76: Solana**

 

Solana was the hall monitor and a damn good one. She had a good record of catching her fellow students from running in the hall to skipping class. Now she wasn’t a goodie-two shoes or anything. She was just dedicated to her job, that’s all. She took it very seriously when she wore that sash. But then one day she met someone who broke her will.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Solana was on patrol like usual when she spotted what she deemed a troublemaker. The troublemaker was one Ash Ketchum. There were rumors about him and certain girls around the school as well as that one rumor where he hangs the gym teacher. Solana never took any stock in rumors since they were just that, rumors. Not real facts.

 

“Hey there Solana, on watch I see” Ash said with a grin.

 

“Skipping class I see” Solana said with a hand on her hip.

 

“No, not skipping. I have a free period. See” Ash said showing his schedule to the hall monitor.

 

“Alright, so why are you hanging around here and not outside like most others?” Solana asked.

 

“I was hoping to catch you” Ash said.

 

Solana quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Catch me?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, catch you” Ash said with a smirk.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Solana couldn’t believe where she was right now. She was in the office of the teacher that ran the hall monitors. The teacher wasn’t there so Ash led her there and now here she was sitting on the desk totally naked with Ash on his knees eating out her pussy. She was moaning and humping Ash’s face wanting more of his oh so talented mouth to touch her center.

 

“Oh Ash, feel so good. Keep going, please keep going. Damnit, use that fucking tongue. Shit!” Solana moaned as Ash’s nose rubbed against Solana’s clit.

 

Ash grinned with his full of delicious pussy. He couldn’t believe how easy it was to get Solana to follow him here and then to be in this position. He figured that Solana had a lot of pent up sexual desire or what not and he was the one to release it. And release it he will. He loved doing that.

 

Solana couldn’t believe how good Ash’s tongue was or how it was hitting all of the hot spots inside when they never interacted like this before. He must be able to read her somehow. But whatever it was she was enjoying it immensely.

 

“Oh shit!” she said as she came again.

 

Ash finally got up with his face covered with Solana’s juices. He pulled Solana to him and they kissed. Solana moaned as she tasted herself. She wanted more so she began licked Ash’s face clean of her own juices. Once clean they kissed again.

 

“I taste amazing” she said with a purr.

 

“You do, but how about returning the favor?” Ash asked.

 

Solana smiled and nodded as she hopped off the desk. She unbuckled Ash’s pants and yanked them down along with his boxers. She gasped then cooed as she saw Ash in all of his glory. She rubbed her head against the hot phallus and Ash smirked. Solana then took it all in her mouth and began sucking. Ash groaned as a hand grabbed the back of her head weaving his hand through Solana’s light blue hair.

 

“Feels good, use that tongue Solana, use it” Ash groaned.

 

Solana moaned as she bobbed her head sucking and swirling her tongue around the entire shaft. She then pulled back and suckled Ash’s bulbous bead as she looked up at Ash with a smoldering look. Ash nearly came just at that.

 

“Ah fuck” Ash muttered.

 

Solana then got back to work sucking and bobbing the piece of meat in her mouth and enjoying the taste of it. She now could see why a lot of girls liked Ash so much. She was already hooked and he hadn’t even put this thing in her dripping cunt yet. She couldn’t wait for that though. She knew it was going to be fucking amazing.

 

Soon Ash couldn’t hold back and He pushed his rod deep hitting the back of Solana’s throat. Solana gagged slightly, but adjust only for Ash to unload his seed down her throat. Solana was almost overwhelm, but she stayed cool and got all of Ash’s juice without missing a drop. She pulled back and was able to get the last bits. She savored the taste of Ash’s seed and smiled.

 

“Yummy” Solana said.

 

“Shit, that was one hell of a blowjob” Ash commented.

 

“Thanks, but now I want this beast inside me” Solana said as she stroke Ash back to hardness.

 

Ash grinned. He’s wanted a piece of Solana’s pussy for a while. Not many guys have ever tapped it and he wanted to be the few, but unlike others he wasn’t going to brag about it. He wanted more so he was going to keep quiet. That’s how Solana liked it. Once you bragged you got no more, that’s her rule.

 

Solana got on the desk and moved so she was facing the chair. She stretched her legs and pushed her heels to the drawers on either side. This revealed her juicy twat that was hairless.

 

“Take me Ash, take me fast and hard” she said lustfully.

 

Ash couldn’t decline such an invitation and moved to Solana and aimed his cock and slammed into her. Solana gasped as she was penetrated. Ash stretched her so much it was almost painful, but the pleasure out weighed the pain. Ash then began thrusting in and out of Solana at a medium fast pace right off the bat. No slow from the start shit.

 

“Yes Ash, that’s it baby. Fuck my cunt. Fuck it, good. I want your seed in me” Solana said as she worked her cunt muscles to milk Ash’s cock.

 

“Holy fuck, where in the hell did you learn that?” Ash asked as he fought back from coming.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Solana said with a devious smirk.

 

Ash groaned since Solana was massaging his shaft with her cunt muscles, which was making it hard for him to keep from coming. She was making it damn hard. Solana throw out saucy smiles and winks at Ash.

 

“Come on Ash, can’t handle a little work?” Solana asked.

 

“Fuck you” Ash growled.

 

Solana laughed.

 

“But you are, aren’t you” she said with a smirk.

 

Ash growled and decided to take back his power. He grabbed Solana tightly and latched his mouth on to one of Solana’s nipples. Solana hissed in pleasure. Ash grinned, payback is a bitch.

 

“You cheating bastard” Solana grumbled through her pleasure.

 

Ash kept up his assault on Solana’s tits. He used his hands to rub, stroke, caress and tweak her nipples. It was so much. So much at once, the stimulation Ash was giving her with her tits with his hands and mouth to his rod sliding in and out of her dripping twat.

 

“Motherfucking shit” Solana shrilled as she came.

 

Ash had to pause as Solana’s cunt clamp down on him wanting him to release his seed. He wasn’t going to let it out, no, not yet. As soon as Solana’s pussy stopped convulsing he began again. Solana was ready for another fight though she was panting after a very hard come. She wasn’t going to let Ash win. No, she wasn’t done yet.

 

So she began working her cunt muscles double time coaxing Ash’s load out. Ash gritted his teeth as he tried to work through the ‘pain’. He wasn’t going to give into her, Nope, he was going to be the dominant one. It was a battle of wills and neither were willing to throw up the white flag just yet, if ever.

 

This kept going on with Solana coming three more times and Ash almost coming who know how many times. With that they changed positions. They fucked with Solana on her back on the desk and Ash pounding her. Then with Solana lying on her stomach on the desk as Ash tapped her. Finally they were both tired.

 

“One last one. We both come at the same time” Solana suggested.

 

“I am game” Ash said panting.

 

So they fucked one another with them both on the desk. They kissed one another with passion as they moved their hips in time with one another. They were both urging the other to come and come hard.

 

“OH FUCK!” Ash groaned.

 

“FUCKING HELL” Solana let out.

 

They both came together and their juices spilled out of Solana and pooled out on the wrecked desk. They were both panting hard and heavily.

 

“So, same time next week?” Ash asked.

 

“Definitely, but next time I pick the place” Solana said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: like have stated in HBG and PJ. No anal will be in this series.**


	77. Princess Sara

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this idea came from Harem Lover 26 who suggested me using Princess Sara from the Mirage Kingdom mini arc.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 77: Princess Sara**

Sara sighed. She knew what she had to do. She just had the ceremony for her to take the throne. She now wanted to celebrate, but a bit more private. She had someone in mind to join her. She just hoped he was willing to join her. She headed to his room and knocked.

 

“Come in.”

 

Sara entered and found Ash sitting on the bed.

 

“Princess Sara, is something wrong?” Ash asked.

 

Sara shook her head.

 

“No Ash, I just was wondering if you wanted to join me in a special ceremony” Sara lied.

 

“Sure” Ash said.

 

Sara let a breath of relief. Part one done with.

 

“Good, come with me please” she said.

 

Ash followed Sara down the halls and was wondering where they were going. Soon they got to their destination and Sara led them in. Ash looked around and found no one else was there, just them.

 

“Uh Sara, where is everyone else?” he asked.

 

“Oh Ash, this ceremony is just for two” Sara giggled.

 

Ash blinked. He was quite confused.

 

Sara led Ash to the big bed that was the middle of the room. They both sat down and Sara took the first move. She kissed Ash. Ash a bit shocked and his mind was wondering what was going on. He then felt Sara’s small hand massage his groin and it all clicked.

 

 _So she wants to do it, well then, I’ll let her have it_ the trainer thought.

 

Ash kissed back and gently pushed Sara down on the bed. He got on top of her and grounded his pelvis into hers. Sara moaned at this action. Her center was on fire and was leaking her nectar.

 

“Ash” she moaned.

 

Ash kept kissing Sara has his hands work Sara’s dress off. It was hard since it was put on very well. He wanted to rip it, but he didn’t think Sara would like that much. So he took off the dress the opposite way it was put on. Very slowly.

 

Sara was in a haze of pleasure since she had never felt anything like this before. She was a novice in lovemaking in a whole. She had the concepts down and all, but didn’t know what to really do in the event of intercourse.

 

Ash finally got the dress off and marveled at Sara untainted body. Damn, she looked good. Her breasts were a size B and her nipples were perky and erect already. Sara’s center was covered with hair, which turned him off a bit. He didn’t care for the wild bush the princess had. But he’d over look that. A pussy was a pussy after all.

 

He then began kissing down Sara’s body. He began kissing her lips, then face, then went to her neck and stopped there to suck her pulse point. Sara gasped at this new sensation.

 

“Oh Ash” she groaned.

 

Ash then moved his mouth down and explored her chest. He licked the entire breast ignoring the nipple and then he switched and did the same to the other breast. Sara arched her back wanting more of Ash’s mouth on her globes of flesh.

 

Sara couldn’t believe all the new feelings coursing through her. It was astounding and a bit frightening too. These feeling threaten to overwhelm her entire system. But it felt so good that it couldn’t all bad. She wanted more. She felt her core aching for his touch. She thrusted her hips out begging Ash to go there.

 

Ash’s hand obliged and probed Sara’s cunt, but never dared entered. Not yet. He got her wetter and wetter. Sara moaned.

 

“Ash, please, quit playing” Sara panted.

 

Ash grinned and kissed Sara.

 

“Patience” he said.

 

He then took off his clothes and Sara saw her first nude male body. It was shocking. Ash’s body was lean and muscled. Her eyes were drawn down and saw the phallus. It was big and thick, and was it jumping? That couldn’t be right, was it?

 

“Relax Sara. It’ll be alright” Ash said gently.

 

Sara trusted Ash and she let Ash blanket her with his body. The skin-to-skin contact caused Sara to gasp. Fire spread throughout her whole body as their bodies touched.

 

“Oh god” Sara groaned.

 

Ash smirked. He knew Sara was more than ready. He then began to ease his cock into Sara’s virgin passage. It took some time since she was so fucking tight. He had to work his rod in a few times to finally make through. Sara was withering through all this since this was a very new sensation. It felt so good, though a bit painful. She felt his thing push into her deeper and deeper when it stopped. She felt it hit a barrier.

 

“This will hurt, brace yourself” Ash warned.

 

Sara nodded. She heard the first time was painful. She clamped her eyes closed and gripped the sheets.

 

Ash saw she was as prepared as she could be and slammed home. He ripped her hymen away.

 

Sara yelped in pain and tears leaked from her eyes from the pain the shot through her. It hurt so bad. She wanted to make it stop. But the pain didn’t last very long and soon she just felt Ash inside her. It felt amazing. She opened her eyes and saw Ash staring at her.

 

“Make love to me Ash” she said softly.

 

Ash nodded and began rocking back and forth, in and out of Sara. Sara moaned loudly as she was being violated. It was indescribable. Pleasure rocketed through her body to her brain causing it be overloaded.

 

“Yes Ash, oh yes. It feels so good. Please more, I want more. Please” Sara whined.

 

Ash started going faster and faster, but in small increments. He wanted Sara’s first time to be the damn best she ever had. He then felt Sara’s hands moved and grip his back. Thankfully her nails were neither long nor short and sharp. She clenched his back as her first orgasm rolled over her.

 

“ASH!” Sara screamed.

 

Ash felt Sara come. He paused and let her ride through it. When she came down she was panting heavily.

 

“How was it?” he asked.

 

“My god, it was amazing. I’ve never felt anything like it before” Sara said.

 

“Want another?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes please” Sara said eagerly.

 

Ash began his thrusting again and Sara began feeling the build up of her orgasm. It felt so incredible that such a powerful force was within her and could be released by Ash.

 

Ash kept working and he knew he was close. Damn, he had to hold back. He wanted Sara to come again before he did. So he fought back as hard as he could. He worked his member in and out of Sara’s quivering core.

 

“Ash, so close, oh so close” Sara groaned.

 

Ash sped up knowing it was a risk, but he wanted Sara to come.

 

Sara let out a wail as she came again. She slumped to the bed exhausted. She was breathing heavily. Her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her whole body tingling with her peak. A sheen of sweat covered her body.

 

“Oh Ash, that was so wonderful” Sara said.

 

As smiled.

 

“I still need to come” he said.

 

“Oh please, don’t let me stop you” Sara said.

 

Ash began again, this time pumping in and out hard and fast. Sara was shocked at the speed and the only thing she could do was hold on.

 

“Ash, Ash, oh Ash!” Sara whined.

 

Her pussy still sensitive from her recent orgasm was now spiking with mini peaks hitting her. They were firing off at a rapid rate and Sara was unable to do anything. This was all new to her.

 

Ash fired into Sara as Sara had her third big orgasm. This was her biggest and she blacked out. Before she blacked out Ash asked.

 

“Ready for more?”

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that the end of this one. I’ve done something neat. There will be two sequels. One will be the May version the other a Misty version. Just click the next chap button to go on.**


	78. Princess Sara & May

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a sequel to chapter 77. May version.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Previously in chapter 77:**

_Before she blacked out Ash asked._

_“Ready for more?”_

 

 

**Chapter 78: Princess Sara & May**

When Sara awoke she felt something new. It was like something lapping at her nether region. She opened her eyes and groaned. Once her eyes were opened and adjusted to the light she saw a brown haired head buried in between her legs.

 

“What the?!” she exclaimed.

 

“Relax Sara, May’s just cleaning you out” Ash said.

 

Sara turned and found Ash walking up to the bed with a smile.

 

“May, cleaning me out?” Sara asked then groaned when May’s tongue hit a sweet spot.

 

“Yeah, she cleaning you out. She loves my come and will get it anyway she can get it” Ash said as he petted May’s head.

 

May purred as she kept eating Sara out. Sara groaned as she felt her cunt spasm.

 

May lifted her head up after Sara’s orgasm. Her face was covered with Sara’s juices. She then crawled up Sara’s body and kissed the princess deeply. Sara was shocked. She never kissed a girl and it was very strange. She then felt May’s tongue worm its way into her mouth. She tasted herself and by Jove she tasted great. Once May pulled back Sara made a bold move and licked May’s face clean. Wow, she really tasted good.

 

Ash stood back and smiled as he watched the two girls get to know each other better. He watched the two girls make out now and Ash was hard and ready to go. He aimed his cock and plunged into May. May moaned and Ash fucked May then pulled out and rammed into Sara, who gasped and moaned when she was penetrated. He then alternated between the two girls fucking them a couple pumps at a time.

 

May and Sara were both moaning as they began kissing one another. Their hands began to roam each other’s bodies. Though Sara’s were more hesitant than May’s. May’s hands were working furiously as she groped Sara’s breasts pinching and pulling the supple flesh rolling the nipples with her two fingers, which caused Sara to gasp a bit in pain.

 

“Now my Beautifly, no harming your new toy so soon” Ash reprimanded.

 

May looked back and pouted though her face turned euphoric as Ash’s cock hit a sweet spot in her cunt.

 

Ash chuckled and pulled out of May and went into Sara grinding into this time.

 

Sara gasped and pushed her hips towards Ash wanting to feel more.

 

May went back though she moved her mouth over to Sara’s chest and began nibbling, sucking, and licking the two globes of flesh. Sara groaned at this new sensation and felt her cunt spasm.

 

“Oh god” she moaned loudly.

 

Her cunt flooded with juices as they poured out.

 

Ash pulled out and went back to May’s pussy and began fucking her. He did this til he came as did May.

 

May had her mouth full of Sara’s nipple when she came, which caused her to bit down somewhat hard on Sara’s nipple, which caused Sara to yelp in pain and pleasure. Once May’s orgasm came down she was panting.

 

Ash pulled out and looked as the two girls’ juices were pooled together on the bed.

 

Both girls were panting from their exertions, but they both wanted more. Sara wanted to return the pleasure she had felt. She used all the strength she had and rolled over til she was on top of May. She then dipped her head down and tasted her first breasts. They were salty due to the sweat covering May’s chest, but it tasted good. Sara just did what May did since she had no experience whatsoever.

 

“So good, use your tongue there. Yes there. Oh yeah, don’t forget to use your teeth to graze my tits they love that. Fuck yes, that’s it now suck my nipples, suck them good” May gasped and moaned as she guided Sara.

 

Sara followed May’s instructions to the letter and soon had May withering, gasping, and moaning on the bed.

 

Ash sat back needing some time to recuperate. He’d just watch the two girls have a go with one another.

 

Sara feeling really bold now moved down til she was at May’s bald cunt. She liked the way there was no hair there and decided to shave herself when this was all over with. Taking a deep breath she stuck out her tongue to taste her first pussy.

 

May shivered on contact.

 

Sara noticed this and slowly worked up the courage to do more. Her licks were hesitant, but slowly were getting more confident with every swipe.

 

“Mmm, lick me princess. Lick me good. Put that royal tongue to good use and lick my twat good. A reward I’ll give you if you do it right” May purred.

 

Sara soon got into licking May’s cunt and soon her face was close as her tongue was wiggling inside May. Her nose would every so often bump against May’s clit causing May to keen with pleasure. Sara took this as a good sign and kept doing it, but held back from just rubbing the nub like hell. She had a tasty cunt to devour.

 

May’s head was thrown back as she reveled in the tongue-lashing she was getting. For a beginner Sara was doing a fucking good job. The girl didn’t need much instruction to do what was needed to be done. May felt her orgasm approaching and she bit her bottom lip.

 

Sara’s face was soon covered with May’s essence as she kept licking. It was like a fucking fountain and May kept coming and coming. Soon May stopped and Sara licked up all she could, but there was still some left.

 

“Come up here and I’ll clean you up” May panted.

 

Sara did as she was told and moved up and May licked her own juices of Sara’s face. Once clean May smiled and stroked Sara’s cheek lovingly.

 

“You did an excellent job Sara. That was the best tongue fuck I’ve had in a long while” May said with a soft coo.

 

Sara felt very proud do giving May the best she had ever had. She was practically glowing.

 

“Now time for me to return the favor,” May said.

 

Sara shivered in anticipation. She knew May was good after feeling May’s tongue the first time and wondered if the young brunette would do anything different this time around.

 

May made her way down, but stopped at Sara’s breasts and ravished them for a bit to get Sara’s cunt going. Once May deemed Sara had had enough she moved down and latched her mouth on to Sara’s peach and began sucking it.

 

“OH GOD!” Sara yelled.

 

This was new for the princess as she felt May suck her out.

 

Ash grinned watching May doing a technique she had master while sucking his cock. He felt himself stir, but waited. He wanted May to have her fun.

 

May was sucking and using her tongue as a scoop to grab more juices out of Sara’s cunt.

 

Sara couldn’t believe what she was feeling since this was so different from what she had experienced before. She felt her orgasm approaching quicker than ever.

 

“OH SO GOOD, SO, SO, GOOD!” Sara screamed as her peak smashed into her.

 

She was left panting heavily as May slowed her sucking and drank all she could. Her face wasn’t as shiny from Sara’s essence like it was last time. She moved up and cuddled into Sara gently and softly stroking Sara’s tired body.

 

“Think she has one more in her?” Ash asked his Beautifly.

 

“Yes, but only one more then she is done” May said.

 

“Good, then get me wet and then stick me in her” Ash said.

 

May nodded and sucked Ash’s cock til he was coated with her saliva heavily then pulled it to Sara’s worn out twat. As he entered Sara groaned as she was stretched once again.

 

“Oh, again” she mumbled.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you. Promise” Ash said gently.

 

Sara nodded tiredly.

 

Ash worked fast, but gently too. He knew Sara was close to plopping dead and he wanted her to be conscious for her last time. Sara’s cunt was going through spasms as he pumped away. He went in and out in a nice rhythm and soon he shot his load into Sara, who sighed with a serene smile on her face.

 

“Thank you Ash” she said softly.

 

“Anytime” Ash said the kissed Sara deeply.

 

Sara returned the kiss and fell asleep.

 

Ash turned to may who looked ready for more. So while Sara slept May and Ash continued having fun for the rest of the night. Sara would join in when she awoke.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s the end of my May version. Hope you like it. Stay tuned and click the next chap button to read my Misty version.**


	79. Princess Sara & Misty

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is the sequel to chapter 77, but Misty version. Very heavy on sex toys in this one.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Previously in chapter 77:**

_Before she blacked out Ash asked._

_“Ready for more?”_

 

 

 

**Chapter 79: Princess Sara & Misty**

When Sara awoke she found herself alone.

 

“Hello, Ash?” she called.

 

Soon the door opened and in came Ash along with the girl that she remembered was called Misty. What was going on here? Why is Misty here? She grabbed the blanket and covered herself up. What she didn’t see was the bag Misty had with her.

 

“Take it easy Sara, it’s just Misty. She’s seen a naked girl’s body before. She did grow up with three sisters” Ash said.

 

“But, but, but, what is she doing here?” Sara asked.

 

“Well, I asked you if you wanted more didn’t I” Ash said.

 

Sara nodded.

 

“Well, Misty is the more” Ash said.

 

Sara looked confused and was about to ask, but saw Misty stripped off her clothes and Sara turned away blushing madly.

 

“Such a shy girl” Ash said chuckling.

 

Misty said nothing as she got on the bed ripped the sheet Sara was holding and then straddled Sara’s hips.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Sara asked.

 

“Going to give you a hell of a ride” Misty said smirking.

 

Misty then began rubbing her cunt against Sara’s. This caused Sara to moan due to the new sensation running through her body. Misty then increased the speed and was fucking Sara cunt to cunt.

 

“Oh god” Sara moaned.

 

“That’s it bitch, scream for me” Misty said as she began lapping at Sara’s breasts.

 

“Oh!” Sara squeaked.

 

Ash stood back and watched Misty have her fun. He’d jump in later, but right now he’d enjoy the show.

 

Misty was having a blast grinding her cunt on Sara’s, but felt that it needed more. She got off Sara causing the princess to groan at the loss.

 

“Be back in a second dear. I’ll have you moaning my name real soon” Misty said after giving Sara’s lips a quick peck with her own.

 

She then brought a bag, that the princess hadn’t noticed before, over and dumped the contents out. Sara saw a couple of items, but weren’t sure what they were. Misty grabbed one. It was a double sided dildo. She took one end and inserted into herself then did the same to Sara.

 

“Oh my” Sara gasped as she was filled with the plastic phallus.

 

It wasn’t as big as Ash was, but it was pretty darn big.

 

“Now time for the fucking to really start” Misty said with a grin.

 

She then began humping Sara and encouraged Sara to do the same. Sara felt jolts of pleasure streak through her. It wasn’t the same as Ash fucking her, but damn close.

 

“Oh god, Misty this feels so good. Strange, but so good too” Sara whined.

 

“Yeah baby, that’s it. Fuck yourself with my fake cock, fuck it good” Misty panted.

 

They kept going til each reached their peak and their juices coated the entire fake shaft. Misty pulled it out of both of them making Sara to whimper at the loss.

 

“Now, now, there are other toys to play with” Misty said.

 

Sara was now curious as to what Misty would use next. Misty then grabbed a vibrating dildo that came with a remote control. She inserted into Sara causing her to moan.

 

“You think you’ll be moaning now wait til I turn it on” Misty said with a grin.

 

Before Sara could ask what Misty meant Misty turned it on to medium setting. The sensations Sara felt was extraordinary to say the least. Her cunt was drooling juices faster than before as her orgasm hit her hard. She screamed out in pleasure and passed out.

 

“She really is a lightweight” Misty commented.

 

“Give her a break Mist. She’s new to all of this. Now I think there something you should take care of while she’s out” Ash said.

 

Misty smirked as she got up. Ash was naked again with his cock at the ready. Misty strolled over and lowered herself onto Ash and began riding him like a genuine cowgirl.

 

“Oh fuck, I’ve missed this cock so much” she moaned as she kept riding.

 

“It’s missed you too Mist. You’ve always had such a sweet tight cunt” Ash said as he spank her ass.

 

Ash spanked Misty every down stroke. This only caused Misty more pleasure as she liked a bit of pain while doing it. She wasn’t a pain freak by any means, but a little spanking can go a long way.

 

Meanwhile Sara woke up and found Misty and Ash getting it on and she pouted. She was being left out.

 

“Ahh poor baby, here you go” Misty said as she still held the remote and turned it on to medium low.

 

Sara gasped as the dildo inside her started to go again. It wasn’t as hard as it was the first time, but damn it felt good. She moaned and began thrusting the vibrating fake phallus in and out of her.

 

“There you go girl. That’s how you do it” Misty panted before turning back to riding Ash.

 

Ash had one hand on Misty’s hip as the other kept spanking her. He could feel Misty milking his member just like the last time they fucked, which was a long time ago just before she left for Cerulean to take over the gym from her sisters. That was an amazing time. They went at it hard and long, but that was another story.

 

“Oh Ash, no other cock I’ve had since yours has been as good or as thick, or as big. Yours is the only one that makes me come” Misty moaned.

 

Ash grinned and pulled Misty into a kiss.

 

They kept going til Misty came then Ash blew his load.

 

On the bed Sara was an orgasmic mess as she had come several times and didn’t know if she could stop. It just felt so damn good. Soon the vibrating stopped and she pouted.

 

“Sorry, but as good as that is nothing can replace a real cock” Misty said as she pulled the dildo out of Sara then licked it clean, “Mmmm, royal juices.”

 

Sara blushed slightly at the sight, but nonetheless it turned her on. She grabbed the dildo from Misty and tasted herself. Damn, she tasted fucking good. The two girls licked the dildo with their tongues touching one another from time to time. Once clean Misty pulled Sara into a deep kiss and Sara kissed back just as deep.

 

Ash crawled onto the bed and inserted his cock into Sara. Sara gasped as she was filled Ash once again.

 

“Oh Ash, fuck me” Sara said.

 

Ash obliged and began pumping away.

 

Misty sat back and grabbed a thick dildo that hadn’t been used. It was ribbed and she inserted it into herself. She pumped it in and out of her at the rhythm Ash was going with Sara. She was going to come the same time as Sara, or that was the hope.

 

Moans filled the room as Misty fucked herself and Ash fucked Sara. Ash sped up his thrust, which made Misty do the same. Sara was withering on the bed loving Ash’s cock in her. Misty was right, no matter what the real deal was always better.

 

“Yes Ash, yes, yes. Fuck me, fuck me. I want your come in me please” Sara begged.

 

“She’s such a little slut, isn’t she. Who knew the princess would have such a dirty mouth” Misty said through a moan.

 

Ash chuckled at this as he kept going and increasing the pace as he went.

 

Sara was in total rapture as her cunt was in a long spasm with juices freely flowing from her abused cunt. She wanted to quit, but she wanted Ash’s seed in her one more time even more.

 

“Please Ash, come in me. I want you seed in me one more time tonight” she begged.

 

Ash worked hard and finally let his load go. Sara smiled as she felt Ash’s seed splash inside her. She could now rest.

 

Ash pulled out of a slumbering Sara and found Misty still working herself through a couple orgasms. Her face was shining with sweat and she had a look of euphoria on her face.

 

“You look like your pretty occupied with that dildo there. I’ll just leave you” Ash said.

 

“Fuck that. I want your meat in my mouth” Misty said.

 

Ash chuckled and knee walked over to Misty. He placed his limp and juice stained organ in Misty’s mouth. Misty licked and sucked off all Sara’s juices then began working Ash back to hardness. Once hard again Ash began to gently thrust in and out of Misty’s mouth as he fucked her mouth. Misty hummed and moaned as she kept fucking herself with the dildo and blew Ash at the same time.

 

“Fuck Misty, you are some kind of slut, you know that” Ash groaned.

 

Misty just smiled with a mouth full of Ash. She gently brought her teeth down the graze Ash’s member.

 

“Shit” Ash muttered.

 

They kept going til Ash could feel his load ready to burst.

 

“Mist, going to come” Ash warned.

 

This only made Misty speed up her sucking and licking and soon she was rewarded with a white gooeyness. She swallowed the load as she pulled the dildo from her used cunt.

 

“Damn, it’s been a while since I did that” Misty gasped as she worked on regaining her breath.

 

“Come on, lets rest a bit, kay” Ash said.

 

Misty nodded.

 

Ash crawled so in was in-between both Misty and Sara. Misty turned and cuddled into Ash and Sara did the same though she was till asleep. They awoke a little later and headed back to their rooms knowing they’d never forget the night.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of my Misty version. This took me a longer time to write than my May one. Not sure why, I guess I just can’t write one with Misty in as easily with one with May in it. Thanks for reading please review.**


	80. Diane

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: she’s the woman that was Butler’s assistant from the Pokémon Jirachi movie.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 80: Diane**

Diane moaned as her body was rocked over and over again in pleasure. Her pussy was being violated so deliciously by a great beast of a cock.

 

“OH GOD YES!” she wailed.

 

Ash was holding onto her bare hips thrusting in and out of Diane enjoying how her cunt milked him. Sure, her cunt wasn’t as tight, but she had much experience and that made up for that. He watched as Diane’s big breasts jiggled back and forth due to him pumping. He bent down and began licking the twin globes. Tasting the salty flavored sweat that coated them.

 

“Oh Ash, fuck me. Fuck me good. I haven’t had a good fuck in so long. Yes, lick my tits like them, suck them, bit them. They are yours my stallion” Diane groaned as she rolled her head back.

 

Ash was enjoying this so much. He wasn’t sure what Diane wanted when she first asked for his help with a personal matter, but this sure as hell beat throwing around flyers all day and ferrying things to and fro. He was doing something he was very good at and had done many times during his journeys.

 

“Fuck, you’re so goddamn wet and tight. When was the last time you’ve been stuffed?” Ash asked.

 

“Been so long, Butler has been very stingy with his time and has left frustrated for a long time” Diane said.

 

“Well no more. I am going to give you a good fucking that’ll satisfy you for a while” Ash said.

 

Diane moaned as she felt Ash’s hand moved and began rubbing her clit. More jolts of pleasure ripped through as she arched her back. Her twat spasmed as she came once again. She was so amazed at how long Ash was going. He had god like stamina it seemed. Finally Ash spewed his seed into Diane. She was panting hard trying to regain her focus.

 

Ash pulled out and plopped in a chair close by. He was panting heavily too, but he just needed a small rest time then he’d ready for more. His organ was semi hard and glistening with Diane’s release.

 

Diane slowly got up and got on her knees and crawled sensually to where Ash was sitting. She licked her lips and took Ash’s tool into her mouth. She licked and sucked up her essence from Ash’s cock as she worked to get him back up to full mast. Once it was Diane really got to work showing off all the experience she had.

 

Ash groaned as his hands went to Diane’s blond hair weaving his fingers through the glossy yellow locks. He pushed Diane’s face further into his groin. He felt the tip of his rod touch the back of her throat.

 

Diane didn’t even gag as she took Ash into her throat. She then began to deep throat Ash like a master.

 

“Motherfucking shit” Ash growled/groaned.

 

Diane smirked with a mouthful as she heard Ash cuss. He must’ve really liked what she was doing. She then moved her head back as she let her tongue slither up and down and around Ash’s entire length which was quite impressive.

 

Ash was bucking his hips as Diane kept going. Her tongue was doing so many insane things that it took all of his willpower to hold back his load. He then felt her hand massaging his balls trying to make him give up his seed. He groaned unable to fight back anymore.

 

“Shit, here I come” the young trainer announced.

 

Diane backed off til only Ash’s cock head was in her mouth as her tongue felt Ash’s seed hit first. Four big bursts later and Diane had a tasty treat in her mouth. She swirled it around in her mouth before swallowing it.

 

“Delicious Ash, thank you for the drink” Diane said.

 

“You’re welcome” Ash said panting.

 

“Now I don’t suppose you return the favor, do you?” Diane asked.

 

“I do, get back and let me taste that peach” Ash said.

 

Diane crawled back on to where she had started and rolling on to her back she spread her legs showing off her dripping wet cunt for Ash to see. The young trainer dove in with his mouth latched onto Diane’s pussy and he began sucking on it.

 

“OH!” Diane gasped.

 

Ash smirked as he shoved his tongue into the hot core and wiggled it around. He let his teeth rub against Diane’s clit. This had Diane’s hips jump and buck as her hands went down to hold Ash in place tightly. She wasn’t going to let go anytime soon.

 

“Yes Ash, yes, lick my pussy. Lick it good. OH GOD YES! MORE, I WANT MORE” Diane moaned loudly.

 

Soon Ash’s face was covered with Diane’s juices. Her climax came in a tidal wave drenching his face. He licked up what he could, but it was so much. He finally was released from Diane’s almost death grip. He moved up and kissed Diane. Diane kissed back then cleaned Ash’s face of her essence.

 

“Mmmm, I taste good” she purred.

 

“That you do, now how about another round?” Ash asked.

 

“Mmmm, yes, more” Diane murmured.

 

Ash got off and had Diane on the ground and then positioned her so she was on her hands and knees. He then rammed himself back into her wet heat. Diane snapped her head back as she let out a loud throaty moan as she filled. Ash’s cock touched places it didn’t last time around. He seemed to be in her deeper too. Ash then began to pump in and out of Diane hard and fast. This caused Diane to fall to her elbows as she took the abuse.

 

“Oh god yes, Ash yes. Fuck me! Fuck me hard, harder, I want it harder and faster” Diane begged and pleaded.

 

Ash obliged as he gripped Diane’s hips tightly thrusting in and out harder and faster. Sweat covered his body as he kept going. He was so glad he was so in shape or he’d have been worn out. He felt Diane’s cunt spasmed around Ash’s rod. She had never come so much and hard ever. This had got to be the best sex she had ever gotten.

 

Ash grunted as he rammed in one last time into Diane’s cunt squirting his spunk deep within Diane. Diane slumped panting heavily trying to recover. She felt Ash remove himself and she rolled over on to her back. She looked up at Ash and smiled.

 

“Thank you Ash, I am so glad you were able to help me with my little problem” she said.

 

“Anytime Diane, anytime” Ash said.

 

Diane smiled. She knew she’d be coming back to Ash as much as she could for help with her problem.

 

 

**End**


	81. Candice

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: another high school one. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 81: Candice**

 

TA (Teacher’s Assistant) Candice sighed. She had many duties to do for the teacher she was assigned to. One was to grade papers that the teacher didn’t have time to do. Another was to take over for the teacher if they had to step out for a moment. And last was to man detention when the teacher couldn’t make it. With that she headed to the classroom where detention was being held. She opened the door and smiled.

 

“Well Ash, what did you do this time?” she asked as she closed the door.

 

“Eh, I just slept through history, that’s all” Ash said with a shrug.

 

“Oh Ash” Candice said as she went to close the blinds.

 

Once that was done she sat on the desk Ash was sitting at. She crossed her legs as she looked down at the boy.

 

“Well now, what should be your punishment this time?” Candice asked.

 

“Hmm, how about a spanking” Ash pondered.

 

“Really?” Candice asked.

 

“Yeah, now lay down on my lap and I’ll give it to you” Ash said with a smirk.

 

“Ash, you’re the one in detention. I think I am supposed to be the one to give the spanking” Candice said.

 

Ash grabbed Candice and placed her so she was lying across his lap.

 

“Ash!” Candice squawked.

 

“Shush” Ash said then flipped Candice’s skirt up and began spanking her.

 

Candice yelped in pain as her ass was being assault. This continued and Candice felt her core get wetter and wetter with every swat on her derriere. She began moaning as her arousal grew and she then hit her peak with a drawn out moan. Ash’s pants got wet from Candice’s release. He stopped his spanking and saw that Candice was panting hard.

 

“Damn, didn’t know you could get off from just a spanking” he said with amazement.

 

“Me ::pant-pant:: neither” Candice said as she wiped the bit of sweat that had accumulated on her forehead.

 

“Well you just made a mess on my pants, what are we going to do about that?” Ash asked.

 

Candice grinned as she slid off Ash’s lap getting on her knees then proceeded to take off Ash’s jeans. Ash helped by lifting his hips up. Once all articles of clothing was removed from Ash’s lower body Candice got to work. She caressed Ash’s semi hard cock with her hands getting it fully hard. Once she did that she enveloped the throbbing organ into her mouth.

 

Ash groaned and pushed Candice down on his entire piece of meat. She gagged as it hit the back of her mouth, but then relaxed and began deep throating Ash. Her tongue slithered up and down as she bobbed her head.

 

“Yes, feels so good” Ash groaned.

 

Candice smiled as she kept sucking away on this lovely tasty meat. She moved back a bit and paid close attention to the head as her hand massaged Ash’s ball while her other hand stroked Ash’s slicked up pole. She pumped it as she sucked and twirled her tongue Ash’s mushroom head.

 

Ash threw his head back as his hand had moved from Candice’s head to her shoulders keeping her in place. He loved how creative Candice was when ever she gave him head.

 

“Fuck, here it comes” Ash announced.

 

Candice was ready and her mouth was soon flooded by Ash’s seed. She loved feeling Ash fill her mouth up. He tasted so good and unique. She pulled back and savored it all then swallowed. She then licked her lips lustfully.

 

“Yummy, I’ll never get tired of your seed” Candice said.

 

Ash was panting as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Shit, always exhausted after one of Candice’s blowjob. It always takes him awhile to get back into the game after that. Candice knew this and hopped onto the desk and flipping her skirt up and peeling her panties off she began playing with herself. It was a feast to Ash’s eyes. He watched as Candice’s fingers poked and probed her juicy cunt. They never entered her hot cavern, but kept her wet and flowing as she waited for Ash to be ready again.

 

Ash felt himself stir again and he was ready to go. He got up and stroked himself to hardness. He then motioned for Candice to climb on him. She clambered up and with practice ease she slipped her overexcited pussy onto Ash’s rod. She gasped as she came.

 

Ash spun Candice and pushed her up against the wall and began pumping in and out of her never letting her come down from her climax.

 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god” Candice chanted as she was pressed harder and harder against the wall.

 

Ash grunted over and over as kept up his pace. His hands had a tight grip on Candice’s hips bound to leave bruises while Candice had her arms wrapped around Ash’s neck. She buried her head into Ash’s shoulder trying to muffle her loud moans. She had bitten down on Ash’s shoulder which caused him to wince.

 

Finally Ash spewed his load into Candice and he lost the strength in his legs and they fell to a heap on the ground. Both he and Candice were panting hard and sweat.

 

“How long is your detention this time?” Candice asked after regaining her senses.

 

“I have two more days” Ash said.

 

“I can’t wait” Candice said.

 

Ash couldn’t either.

 

 

**End**


	82. Princess Salvia

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: from the episode where Dawn meets a princess that looks just like her. Episode called Dawn of a Royal Day.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 82: Princess Salvia**

Princess Salvia smiled as she finished her first contest ever and was happy that she was able to switch with Dawn to experience this. She was getting ready to leave the now empty locker room that coordinators used to get ready when Ash came in.

 

“That was some amazing moves you did out there” Ash commented.

 

“Thank you, it was quite fun” Salvia with a smile.

 

“You know, Dawn and I have a little tradition we do each time she wins a contest” Ash said.

 

“Oh, and what is that?” Salvia asked curiously.

 

Ash moved in and kissed Salvia’s royal lips. She gasped and pulled back touching where Ash kissed her.

 

“What was that?” the princess asked.

 

“That is a part of what I do every time Dawn wins” Ash said.

 

Salvia liked it, she liked it a lot.

 

“What else is a part of what you do with Dawn?” she asked.

 

Ash smirked.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Salvia moaned as she pushed up against the lockers. Her pussy was being violated by Ash’s mighty cock.

 

“Like that, you like my cock fucking your royal pussy” Ash grunted.

 

“Oh yes, please, more, I want more” Salvia moaned as she tried to keep herself contained.

 

Ash grinned as he thrusted in harder and faster into Salvia. She had such a fucking tight cunt. Fucking hell, she was a goddamn virgin. He should’ve known, but he was too wrapped into wanting to fuck her to even think about that. So when she screamed in pain when her hymen was broken Ash was a bit scared since Salvia screamed so loud he feared someone might come to find them. But luckily for him no one did come.

 

Now Ash had spewed his load into this princess twice, but he was far from finished. Salvia seemed to think so also as she kept begging for more and more. This girl had a hidden whore within her just dying to come out since she wasn’t like this at all before.

 

“OH FUCK!” Salvia yelled as she came again.

 

Ash was panting as he slowed his pace. Salvia was resting her sweaty head on Ash’s shoulder doing her best to regain her breath after her humongous orgasm. She had never felt such a great rush of pleasure before. She had diddled herself from time to time, but this was so much fucking better. Now if only she could get her body to stop trembling from the pleasurable aftershocks.

 

“You alright?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes, just need to rest for a bit” Salvia said with her head still on Ash’s shoulder.

 

Ash just nodded.

 

When Salvia finally regained her composure she looked up wanting more. Ash grinned and removed her from lockers and laid her on the bench. Ash hadn’t removed himself from Salvia’s depth at all with his moving. Once they settled on the bench with Salvia lying on her back Ash then lifted one of her legs onto his shoulders and began pumping once again.

 

Saliva gasped at this new angle of penetration. Ash was hitting place inside that he hadn’t before. It felt so amazing and she shrieked her pleasure at this new fucking position.

 

“Oh yes Ash, yes. So good, fuck so good. Deeper, harder, please” Salvia pleaded.

 

Ash thrusted in harder and faster into Salvia. Sweat was dripping from his brow and off the tip of his nose. He had never gone this hard and fast before it seemed. He was gripping the edges of the bench from under Salvia. He didn’t want to bruise her flawless flesh since that make someone suspicious. So he gripped the bench tightly.

 

Salvia’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as pleasure rushed through her. She felt her cunt clench around Ash’s pumping organ and she knew she had come again. She didn’t have any clue how you could feel so weak and yet so strong at the same time in the same instant. Her body went limp after her peak.

 

Ash stopped seeing that Salvia was unconscious. He shook his head and pulled out and sat on the bench to rest for a bit.

 

Salvia awoke sometime later and sat up to find Ash looking at her.

 

“You alright?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes, but why’d you stop?” Salvia asked.

 

“You fell unconscious. It wouldn’t be right to finish with you passed out” Ash said.

 

“Oh, thank you so much” Salvia said.

 

“You’re welcome, now how about we finish up?” Ash asked.

 

Salvia nodded.

 

“Good, to finish it up you’re going to be on top” Ash said.

 

Salvia nodded. She was very excited with this new position. Ash got down onto the floor and laid down. He then guided Salvia and had her lower herself down on to Ash. She moaned all the way down.

 

“Good, now just bounce up and down and rock back and forth. Go at a pace you feel comfortable with” Ash advised.

 

Salvia nodded and began rocking back and forth as she slowly humped Ash’s groin. Soon she got used to and started to go faster and faster. She threw her head back as she moaned out her pleasure. Her hands splayed on Ash’s chest to not only balance herself, but to give her leverage.

 

Ash let Salvia do everything since he wanted her to get the most pleasure out of this. But when he saw she was slowing down he took over since she was getting tired never doing this much work before. So Ash gripped Salvia’s hips and began moving up and down. Salvia was practically a rag doll as she was jostled up and down on Ash.

 

“OH YES HERE I COME!” Salvia exclaimed.

 

Ash came just seconds after her and then she collapsed on top of him panting heavily.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Ash, Dawn and Brock were back on the road after Dawn and Salvia trade to their rightful places. Brock was ahead of the trainer and coordinator.

 

“So Ash, how’d you like Salvia?” Dawn asked.

 

“She was good, but I missed your more vocal performance” Ash said.

 

“Well then, I’ll have to make up for that soon” Dawn said.

 

“Can’t wait” Ash said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I am working on a four parter for this one right now that will be posted when it is ready. Not telling you who will be in it, that will be a surprise. Plus this will be my first four parter I will have in this series. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	83. Vivian

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: she’s the contest announcer in Hoenn. This a part of a four part miniseries that will go on til it’s finished. Oh, in these they are all sisters. Can’t remember if they were actually sisters in the show, but if they aren’t then they are in this one. If they are in the show then I was right then Yay. Hope you like it.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 83: Vivian**

Vivian wiped her brow of sweat. She just finished hosting another contest and it felt great. She loved watching the contest battles, the appeals, the crowds cheering, and the look on the winner’s face when they are handed the ribbon. She changed and headed to a place to relax a bit before she had to leave for the next contest she’d be hosting. She found herself at a hot springs and knew that this was the right place to relieve some stress. She got in and soon found herself submerged in the hot water. She let out a sigh. She then heard a door open, but she didn’t open her eyes since she was too comfortable.

 

“What the?!”

 

This caused her to open her eyes and she saw a boy. What the hell was a boy doing on the girl’s side of the springs?

 

“Hey kid, you do know you’re on the wrong side right?” she asked.

 

“Sorry, but they told me this was the only open one. Something about mixed genders day” the boy said rubbing his head looking embarrassed.

 

“Oh, right I forgot that some hot springs do that. Oh well, come on in. I don’t bite” Vivian said with a gentle smile.

 

Ash slowly came in and soon got settled though he kept a bit of distance from Vivian. Vivian frowned at this.

 

“You can come closer, I’m not evil or anything” she said.

 

“Sorry, just nervous. I’ve never been in a hot spring with a someone I didn’t know very well” Ash said.

 

Vivian just nodded understanding Ash’s hesitation.

 

“Well come on over and we’ll get to know one another” she said.

 

Ash did and they soon chatted. Vivian did somewhat remember Ash, but not very well. What she remembered of him was that he was always with a girl that was a coordinator. They talked Pokémon of course and Vivian talked about her constant schedule of being on the move and barely ever having time to rest sometimes.

 

“Sounds rough” Ash commented.

 

“Yeah, but I love what I do” Vivian said.

 

“So you came here to relax” Ash said.

 

“Yeah, but there is a better way to relax though, one I enjoy much more, but never have the time for” Vivian said.

 

“What’s that?” Ash asked.

 

“Sex” Vivian said.

 

Ash gulped as his eyes widen to saucers.

 

“What?” he croaked.

 

“Sex, it’s a great stress reliever for me. In fact…” Vivian said as her eyes trailed up and down Ash’s fit body.

 

 _Hmmm, maybe I can’t get more relaxed than I thought I would get_ she thought.

 

She moved her hand under Ash’s towel to his groin and began rubbing. She felt him react and was impressed by what she felt. Oh yes, this was going to be a ‘big’ stress reliever. Ash had snapped out of his state and let out a small groan as Vivian kept rubbing him. Soon the towel was removed and Vivian got a look at her stress reliever and was more than pleased. She then took off her towel and stood up. She straddled Ash and sank down on his hard member.

 

“Oh yes, So long. Been so fucking long” Vivian moaned.

 

Ash hissed as he felt his cock get enveloped by Vivian’s cunt. She was damn tight, which showed how long it has been since she had gotten any. Once fully in they stayed like that just to revel in the feeling.

“Now time for a good fuck” Vivian said with a smile.

 

Ash grinned and buried his head in Vivian’s cleavage as she began riding him. Never had she encounter such a magnificent cock before. It was so big and thick inside her. She loved it. It touched every pleasurable place inside her including ones she did know existed.

 

“So fucking good, so fucking good. Been so long since had a good fuck” Vivian muttered as she kept riding harder and harder on Ash.

 

Ash was leaving bite marks on Vivian’s breasts as he nibbled, licked, and sucked the flesh. He felt his head being pressed into the lovely flesh mounds by Vivian and he didn’t care one bit. They felt so good and tasted delicious. His hands went to Vivian’s hips and helped her with her progress.

 

“Oh god” Vivian moaned as she came.

 

Ash felt his cock get squeezed like a vise and he did his best to hold back his load and succeeded.

 

“Shit, that was good” Vivian panted.

 

Ash looked up his face red due to the lack of oxygen he’s had.

 

“You haven’t come yet?” Vivian asked.

 

Ash shook his head.

 

“Lets rectify that” Vivian said with a grin.

 

She got off Ash making them both groan at the lose, but then she let her towel down on the ground and laid on it. She motioned for Ash to get on top of her. Ash did.

 

“Now fuck me Ash, I want you to fuck me like you’ve never fucked a girl before. I want you to fuck me bow legged” Vivian urged.

 

Ash slammed his hard cock into Vivian making her eyes go wide.

 

“OH FUCKING SHIT!” she screamed.

 

Ash began thrusting in and out hard and fast since that was how Vivian wanted. His balls hit Vivian’s ass as he threw Vivian’s legs over his shoulder without stopping.

 

 _Shit, the boy has some goddamn skill_ Vivian thought.

 

Ahs kept going grunting and groaning as he sawed in and out of Vivian. Soon he couldn’t hold back and he spewed his load into her. Vivian hit her peak and she came to as she wailed out her pleasure. They both laid there panting trying to catch their breath from the fucking they had just experienced.

 

“That was fucking fantastic. I’d give it a ten” Vivian said when she regained her breath.

 

“Yeah, that was awesome” Ash said.

 

They detached from one another and Vivian lunged taking all of Ash’s limp noodle into her mouth tasting not only herself, but bit of Ash too. Ash groaned as Vivian sucked him off. Shit, she really had some pent up stress she needed to work out. Vivian felt Ash slowly get hard in her mouth and she worked harder and harder to get him to full mast. Once he was she pulled back and swirled her tongue around Ash’s little head.

 

Ash rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he felt Vivian’s talented tongue. She then began suckling on it like a calf. Vivian the pulled her mouth away making Ash groan at the loss.

 

“As much as I like sucking you off Ash, I want that beast inside me again” She said.

 

The contest announcer then moved to her hands and knees with her butt facing Ash. She wiggled it. Ash smirked and slid his cock back into Vivian’s cunt. They both moaned as they were once again connected. Ash began with moving slowly since he wanted to make this one last longer and enjoy it more.

 

Vivian moaned as she felt Ash’s slow and steady pace. She liked since she too wanted to enjoy this one. She felt Ash grip her hips as he slowly increased his pace, but it was still agonizingly slow. But still pleasurable too. She then felt one of Ash’s hands leave her hip and slide down and find her clit. She gasped when he felt him rub and stroke it.

 

“Oh yes, rub my clit Ash. Rub it, stroke it” Vivian whined.

 

Ash grinned as he slowed his thrusts and worked on Vivian’s clit more. Vivian didn’t seem to notice Ash’s snail pace of pumping since she was too hooked on the pleasure she was getting from having her clit stroked.

 

“FUCK!” Vivian yelled as she came.

 

Ash stopped his thrusting all together as he let Vivian ride her high. When she came down Ash began his thrusting once again. This went on with Ash’s slow pumps and clit rubbing. Vivian came several time and was panting heavily She was trembling and weak all over. She didn’t know how long she could last.

 

“Enjoying yourself Viv?” Ash asked.

 

“Goddamn Ash. I’ve never been fucked like this before” Vivian said totally exhausted.

 

“I’m not done yet” Ash whispered into Vivian’s ear.

 

Vivian shivered. She wasn’t sure she could hang on any longer.

 

Ash began pumping once again, but this time he didn’t go slow, but he started at a medium pace. He left Vivian’s clit and focused on fucking the contest announcer in earnest. He soon sped up his thrusts and Vivian was enjoying it immensely, mainly since it was a change of pace from her clit induced orgasms.

 

Soon Ash was going at a furious pace sliding in and out of Vivian. Vivian was gripping the towel underneath her as another mini orgasm went through her. Shit, her last one was going to be a doozy. It sure was. She saw a bright light and collapsed onto her elbows. Ash came at the same time as Vivian. He pulled out of her admiring his handiwork.

 

He sat down and waited for Vivian to come to. When she did she looked at Ash.

 

“Motherfucking hell Ash. Where the fuck did you learn that?” Vivian asked.

 

“I pick up a few things as I travel” Ash said nonchalantly.

 

“You pick up ‘a few things’. Fuck that. That’s not just a few” Vivian said.

 

“Well now, do you feel relaxed now?” Ash asked.

 

“I do, better than any other time I am relaxed” Vivian said.

 

“Glad I could help” Ash said with a smile.

 

Vivian smiled back.

 

 _I am so telling my sisters about him_ she thought.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this is just part one of this little mini. Click the next chap button to get more.**


	84. Lillian

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: the contest announcer in Kanto. The second part of my little mini.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 84: Lillian**

Lillian sighed as she had finished hosting another contest. She then saw someone her sister told her to look out for. She smiled.

 

 _Looks like I get to try out what my sis has been raving about_ she thought.

 

She walked over.

 

“You’re Ash, right?” she asked.

 

“Yeah. How do you know me?” Ash asked confused.

 

“My sister Vivian” Lillian said.

 

Ash’s eyes widen at this as he realized what Lillian was going to get at.

 

“So, what say we go somewhere? I have a lot of stress to relieve” Lillian said with a smirk.

 

Ash just nodded and followed Lillian out.

 

/Scene Break/

 

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!” Lillian chanted with every thrust in Ash did.

 

Lillian was on her hands and knees as Ash pumped in out of her from the back. Her hands were gripping the sheets in a death grip glorious pleasure ripped through her entire body. It had been so long since she had a cock in her. She usually had to diddle herself or use her faithful dildo she named ‘Big Red’. But none of that ever gave her the satisfaction she was getting right now.

 

They got to Lillian’s room and once inside she pretty much tore off Ash clothes and threw him on the bed. She then sucked him off loving how big he was. She thought her sister was exaggerating in how big Ash was really, but was so glad the talk was true. Once she got her dose of protein she then stripped out or her clothes. She worked Ash back up to full mast and then without any foreplay she plunged herself onto Ash. It helped that she was already dripping wet.

 

She fucked herself to several amazing orgasms til Ash cam for a second time. They then rested for a bit then Lillian wanted to go again, but this time doggy style, which brings us back to the present.

 

“Yes, fuck my cunt. Fuck it, Woof-woof! I am your bitch and I need a good rutting!” Lillian shrieked.

 

Ash was a bit shocked hearing all of this since he had never heard a girl speak like this before. But he did his best on ignoring her talk mostly and concentrating on what he was doing. Enjoying such a delicious tight cunt.

 

Lillian fell to her elbow as another great orgasm hit her. Her head was buried into the pillow as she wailed in pleasure.

 

Ash pulled out causing Lillian to groan at the loss. She looked up at the young trainer.

 

“Why’d you stop?” she asked pouting.

 

“Roll over, I want to fuck you that way now” Ash said.

 

Lillian sighed, but obeyed and rolled over onto her back. She spread her legs wide waiting for Ash to re-enter her inner sanctum. She didn’t need to wait long as Ash slid right back into. He threw her legs over his shoulders and began hammering away.

 

Lillian gasped and moaned as she felt her ass being lifted into the air. This new position was quite thrilling.

 

Ash kept up his fast pace enjoying the convulsing walls of Lillian’s pussy. He felt his load ready to blow and that made his go faster. He spewed his spunk into Lillian and she sighed in pleasure being filled again.

 

Ash pulled out and laid on the bed catching his breath.

 

“That was amazing. I am so thanking my sister” Lillian said tiredly.

 

“It was, damn you and your sister are fucking horny” Ash said.

 

“Well we have a tough job. We travel around pretty to every contest around the region, which leaves us little time for several since as soon as that contest ends we’re on the road again for the next one” Lillian said.

 

Ash kind of understood since he traveled so much as a trainer, but he could take a break if he wanted to. He was never on the move like Lillian or her sisters.

 

“Yuck, I am all sweaty and sticky. I need a shower, care to join me?” Lillian asked.

 

Ash just nodded and followed Lillian to the shower. Lillian turned the water on hot and soon steamed filled the room. Lillian pulled Ash close to her and they had their first kiss. Their tongues dueled one another for dominance as Lillian felt Ash’s hands cup and caress her breasts. She moaned and pushed her chest more into Ash’s eager hands. They finally broke away both gasping for air.

 

“Come on” Lillian said and took Ash’s hand and pulled him into the shower.

 

Hot water cascaded all over their bodies as they both started to wash one another. Lillian paid much attention to every nook and cranny of Ash’s body and Ash did the same. Ash paid close attention to Lillian’s breasts and made sure they were quite clean. He pinched and tweaked Lillian’s nipples causing her to gasp out loud. Ash smirked at this.

 

Lillian’s hand moved down and began stroking Ash lovingly. She felt him jump and twitch. Ash’s hips slowly began thrusting wanting more of Lillian’s hands. One of Lillian’s hands left Ash’s cock and cupped his balls. She fondled them with great care as Ash’s hands moved down to her pussy. Ash petted and stroked Lillian’s cunt, but never entered her at all.

 

“Fuck, stick them in me” Lillian whined.

 

Ash just smirked as he moved in and kissed and sucked Lillian’s neck. This caused her to crane her head exposing more and more to Ash’s mouth. Ash nibbled on her neck as he slowly pumped two fingers in and our of Lillian. This made Lillian moan and gasp as her hips rocked back and forth. The two manually pleasured one another til the both hit their respective peaks. This left them both panting.

 

“Shit, never done that in a shower before” Lillian said.

 

“How about doing it in the shower?” Ash asked.

 

“No, but I’ve always wanted to try it” Lillian said.

 

Ash grinned and he picked Lillian up and pushed her against the tile wall. Lillian gasped as she felt the cool tile hit her bare back. Ash rubbed his semi hard dick against Lillian’s cunt never entering her. He made sure he was rubbing against her clit, which drove her wild.

 

Lillian’s head thrashed side-to-side as Ash rubbed her clit with his pole. Fuck, it felt so goddamn good.

 

“Oh fuck, it feels so good and you haven’t even fucked me yet” she moaned.

 

“How about now” Ash said as he slid his newly hard cock inside Lillian’s pulsating cunt.

 

“FUCK!” Lillian cursed as she came.

 

Ash felt Lillian’s cunt walls squeeze him and he paused and waited for her peak to pass then he’d begin his thrusting. Lillian slumped a bit from her orgasm, but somehow stayed conscious. She was breathing heavy as her body was wracked with pleasurable tremors. Ash then began slowly move in and out of Lillian. This only made her mewl in pleasure.

 

The sounds of skin slapping, moans, groans, and panting echoed throughout the bathroom. Ash was ramming in and out of Lillian at a strong, firm pace as Lillian had her arms and legs wrapped around Ash’s body tightly keeping him as close as physically possible. Lillian could hear Ash grunting in her ear and it made her shiver at how animalistic he sounded.

 

With one final grunt Ash came inside Lillian. After that they finally cleaned up though the water had gone cold by now since they stayed in the shower for so long. After that they slept for a while then Ash left with one final kiss from Lillian.

 

 _I am so thanking Viv for this and brag to Marian about the glorious fucking I just got. I still feel his cock inside me_ Lillian thought as she went back to bed.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, not as long as the first one, but still good I think. Click the next chap for the next contest announcer.**


	85. Marian

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: contest announcer from Sinnoh. Third part of my little mini.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 85: Marian**

Marian groaned as she felt her body get ravaged so deliciously. She peered up and saw Ash pumping in and out of her quivering cunt. She so had to thank her two sisters for letting her know about this stud. She never had a lover this powerful before. He had everything, an amazing body, excellent stamina, knew his way around the female body, and was fucking hung. It couldn’t be any better.

 

“Shit, coming” Ash said.

 

Marian felt Ash’s seed splash against her walls and she smiled. It felt so good having seed inside her again. It’s been so long.

 

Ash sighed and pulled out and plopped on his butt. He was tired, but it felt good. Marian lurched forward and her mouth was on Ash’s spent cock. She licked up all of her juices as well as whatever of his come was left on his rod. She loved the taste of herself and Ash it sent tingles through her taste buds.

 

Ash dropped his head back groaning as he felt Marian’s tongue clean him of her juices. He watched her head bob up and down enjoying his pole. Shit, she was a cock whore or something. When they met she didn’t even say hello, but grabbed him and dragged him to a nearby alley. She then proceeded to give him a pro blowjob. Hell, she was probably the best at sucking cock if he compared all three sisters. Though he knew better than to bring that up.

 

After the blowjob in the alley Marian dragged Ash to her hotel room where she stripped him and herself of clothing and laid herself on the bed with her legs spread wide with a come hither stare. Ash wasted no time and plunged his cock right into her tight pussy and fucked her til she was screaming. After that they again rest then Ash went at her which now brings us to the present.

 

With Marian sucking him like a lollipop. It didn’t take long for Ash to blow since Marian like stated before was a fucking pro at cock sucking. She drank up all Ash gave and swirled it around like a fine wine before swallowing it.

 

“Damn, I so wish I met you before my sisters. I had to hear from both of them how goddamn great you were, which made me jealous and had me fingering myself as I imagined what you’d do to me” Marian said.

 

Ash was panting. This was going to be the death of him. He had never fucked like this in his whole life. Well, not that he can remember that is. There’s been a lot of girls.

 

“So am I better than your imagination?” he asked.

 

“So much fucking better” Marian muttered.

 

Ash felt his ego swell hearing this. Sadly his cock wasn’t in the same state. Marian saw this and moved over and began licking Ash’s spent organ. She didn’t place it in her mouth, but lick it all around. It seemed to be working as Marian’s sensual tongue massage was getting Ash to raise once again.

 

Marian pulled back once she achieved her goal. She then laid back on the bed looking satisfied. Ash moved up and laid his head on Marian’s breast. He looked up at her with a smile.

 

“Thanks for the boost” he said.

 

“No problem, but I demand a reward for it” Marian said.

 

“You’ll get it, just give me a moment” Ash said.

 

Marian nodded.

 

They rested for a  moment neither speaking a word to each other. Marian was idling stroking Ash to keep him revved up. Soon Ash rolled over on top of Marian and inserted himself once again within her hot wet cavern. Marian moaned as she was filled once again. Ash smirked love hearing that sound.

 

“Oh Ash, I don’t think I’ll ever get tire of having you in me” Marian sighed.

 

Ash began pumping in and out of Marian, but this time slowly and torturously. He wanted to make this one last, drawing out as much pleasure as possible out of Marian.

 

Marian groaned at the slowness of Ash and thrust and bucked her hips signalling she wanted faster, but Ash ignored her non-verbal plea.

 

“Ash, fuck me. Please fuck me. Fuck me hard, fast. I want to feel it” Marian whined.

 

Ash ignored her and kept going with his agonizing pace.

 

This kept up with Marian whining, pleading and begging for Ash to go faster. But he remained silent and kept going at his slow speed.

 

“Oh for fuck sakes Ash! Either fuck me right or don’t fuck me at all!” Marian said getting fed up.

 

“Patience Marian, good thing happen to those who wait” Ash said then kissed her deeply.

 

Marian moaned into the kiss as Ash’s hands went to her breasts and began kneading them quite roughly. This caused a spark to go alight inside her as she arched her back into Ash’s calloused hands. He worked them hard squeezing the flesh almost painfully so. He pinch and tug at her nipples causing gasp of mixed pain and pleasure to erupt from Marian’s lips.

 

Ash smirked at this as he kept his slow pace and manhandling ways.

 

Marian was getting pleasure from her upper region and it was gratifying to say the least, but she wanted more. She kept urging it with her hips and her pleas, but all went deaf to Ash’s ears and body. This went on for quite some time til Marian was so damn annoyed that she was about to rip Ash a new one.

 

Ash sensed this and removed a hand from Marian’s breast and began tweaking her clit. Marian gasped as pleasure raced through her body. Ash then began increasing the speed of his strokes. This made Marian very happy. Ash kept up his increased speed and Marian was moaning for more as her body withered.

 

Soon Marian let out a gasping moan as her body rocked with a tremendous orgasm. It seemed it had been building up for quite some time.

 

 _That sneaky little fuck_ the Sinnoh contest announcer thought as she realized what Ash had done.

 

Ash smirked as he surveyed his handiwork. Marian was heaving heavily. Her chest rising and falling. Sweat covered every inch of her body giving off that certain glow along with the ‘I’ve been fucked greatly’ smell in the air.

 

“Satisfied?” Ash asked.

 

Marian glared at Ash, but the glare didn’t come off right with her body telling otherwise.

 

“Glad you like it. It was something I wanted to try” Ash said.

 

“You could’ve tried it on someone else” Marian said.

 

“Yeah, I could’ve, but you’re the one who grabbed me and sucked me off in the alley” Ash said.

 

Marian blushed at that. She usually wasn’t like that at all, but after hearing her two sisters go on and on about Ash and how they fucked so deliciously by him she just couldn’t wait.

 

“So now what?” Ash asked as he stroked Marian’s body.

 

Marian’s body reacted and she arched and moved to get as much of his touch as she could.

 

“I think we could use a little break, a nap maybe then after that a shower then another round or two” Marian suggested.

 

“I like it” Ash said.

 

Marian smiled and snuggled into Ash.

 

The two slept for a while then had their shower, which involved Ash getting another blowjob then Ash returning the favor and eating Marian out til she had a couple orgasms. They then toweled off and made their way back to the bed for a bit more action before getting dressed and parting ways.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this part. I apologize if this one is the weak one of the set. I was running low on time and energy and wanted to get this done with since its been hanging around my neck for a while. I promise the last part will be a whole lot better, I swear it. Click the next chap for the finale.**


	86. Vivian, Lillian & Marian

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: the fourth and final part my little mini. Hope you liked them all. Now here’s the grand finale.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 86: Vivian, Lillian & Marian**

Vivian, Lillian and Marian had just finished a special Pokémon Contest that had all three sisters take roles of announcer. They had fun since it was rare they got to see one another and they also shared stories of their own special time they had with a certain Pokémon trainer as well as other stories too. They hoped he’d be here so they could gang up on him. Fate was on their side.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Ash was just coming out of the contest hall happy that Dawn had made it so far and she was in the finals.

 

“Hello Ash.”

 

Ash stopped and turned to find Vivian, Lillian, and Marian standing in front of him.

 

“Ladies, hi” the young trainer greeted with a smile.

 

“Oh Ash, I’m sure there’s a better way to greet us than that” Lillian said with a smirk.

 

“Yeah, I know how you should greet me” Marian said eyeing Ash’s crotch.

 

“Girls, behave yourself. We’re public” Vivian said being the mature one of the sisters.

 

“Oh come on Viv, you know you want it too, and badly” Lillian said.

 

Vivian sputtered a bit then glared at Lillian.

 

“It’s not right Lils. Not in public” she hissed.

 

“Whatever, come on Ash. Lets go and get reacquainted and leave the prude” Marian said as she wrapped her arms around Ash’s arm making his arm get squished in-between her breasts.

 

Lillian moved to Ash’s other side and copied her sister’s action. This left Vivian sputtering a bit as she tried her best to scold her two sisters for lack of decorum.

 

“Come on, lets leave the prude and have some fun” Lillian said.

 

Both she and Marian dragged Ash away with Vivian following them wanting to give them a piece of her mind.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Vivian was panting hard as she was getting pounded. She was lying on her back as her sister Lillian was lying on top of her. Lillian was licking and sucking her tits as Ash was plowing her cunt. Marian was lying beside her two sisters playing with her cunt waiting her turn.

 

“Oh fuck, feels so good. Ash, I’ve missed you so much” Vivian moaned.

 

Ash grinned as he pumped away. He then pulled out with Marian jumping in and sucking him clean before he inserted himself into Lillian and thrust into her for a while. Vivian groaned at the lose, but she was still getting some attention as her sister kept licking her chest.

 

After a while Ash pulled out of Lillian and then got cleaned by Marian and back into Vivian. That was the routine. He finally came spewing his seed all over both Vivian and Lillian’s cunts. Marian dove in and licked up the mess as she licked her two sisters too.

 

Both Vivian and Lillian moaned as they were being eaten out by their sister. They both let out shrieking orgasms as Marian drank up their combined juices.

 

“Mmmm, you both taste good together” Marian said licking her lips.

 

Both Vivian and Lillian were panting hard from the peak.

 

Ash grabbed Marian and put her on to her hands and knees. He then got behind her and rammed his hard cock into her. The force made Marian fall to her elbows with her pillow swallowing her wails of pleasure. Ash then began pumping in and out of her gripping her hips tightly.

 

Lillian got off of her sister and watched the show as she played with herself. She then felt another hand not her own and turned to find Vivian tickling her cunt.

 

“So you’re not a prude after all” Lillian joked.

 

“Of course not. I just think some things are best left in private and not in public” Vivian said as she tweaked her sister’s clit.

 

Lillian gasped and moaned as her sister tweaked her just right. Vivian grinned as she kept playing with her sister. She loved watching her sister moan, wither and gasp at what she was doing. It was so fun.

 

Back with Marian was she was being fuck so deliciously that she was crying into the pillow as she moaned out her pleasure. It felt so good having Ash back inside her. He fit her so right. Him sliding in and out of her quivering hole.

 

Ash was grunting as he plowed Marian with all his might. He was sweating up a storm then he finally came painting her insides with his white seed. He pulled out panting. Marian had already come a few times as she had moved a hand to play with her clit as she was being ravaged.

 

Vivian had Lillian coming on her fingers. She licked up her sisters juices and grinned.

 

“You taste good Lils” Vivian said.

 

“I want to taste you now” Lillian said.

 

With that Lillian pushed her sister down and began devouring her sister’s quim. Vivian snapped her head back moaning loudly as the tongue lashing she was getting.

 

Marian was semi coherent watching this. While Ash was watching it getting hard, but he needed a bit of rest before the next round. So this was good entertainment for now.

 

Lillian ate out her sister drinking down the incestuous juices like she’d never drank a thing before. She didn’t care of the taboo or anything. It just felt so good tasting her sister so intimately. Marian now feeling energetic got up and sat down on Vivian’s face.

 

“Eat me sis, I want your tongue in me” she said.

 

Vivian obliged and began munching on Marian’s peach. Lillian saw this and pouted. She was the only one not getting any attention. She pulled up.

 

“Daisy chain girls” she declared.

 

Marian and Vivian shrieked with glee and the arranged themselves so they’d be eating one another. Vivian would be eating Marian, Marian eating out Lillian and Lillian finishing it off with eating out Vivian. The sounds of sucking, squishing, moaning, groaning and gasping filled the room and Ash had a front row seat to it all.

 

“Damn, that’s so hot” he muttered to himself as he gently stroked his rod.

 

The sisters ate out one another knowing just what got the other off. This wasn’t the first time they’ve done this kind of thing, but it has been a long time since they’ve done it all together. Soon fingers were added with the tongue and teeth as they were all on the verge of their peaks. Juices spilled out like a breaking of a dam as they all came.

 

This left them all panting hard and Ash was ready to go again. He got up and Lillian was the first to notice him.

 

“Ready for more?” she panted.

 

“Yeah, but I got an idea” Ash said.

 

“Lets hear it” Vivian said.

 

Ash told them his idea and the three agreed. They all laid on top of each other with their cunts lined up in a row. This made it easy to Ash to fuck each one. He climbed onto the bed on his knees and then proceeded from top to bottom fucking. He gave each sister the same amount of thrusts.

 

This was so different for the sisters and they enjoyed it though it was strange to be lying on top of one another getting fucked.

 

Ash kept going til he released his seed spraying all three cunts in front of him. This got the sisters to scramble and they licked up what Ash left. Once clean they looked ready for more.

 

“We’ve got all night and day. It’s a break in the contest tomorrow” Vivian said.

 

This had her sisters grinning while Ash wondered if he’d survive.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this series. Sorry if the ending is weak in this. I did my best, but ran out of steam in the end and wanted to finish this one. Hope you all like it. Oh, and I am opening up for B &W girls, but you have to provide the ideas for me since I have yet seen an episode. I know, I know I am way behind, but get off my back. So if you want me to do B&W girls give ideas for them not just couples you like to see.**


	87. Misty

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Like I said in my last chap. I’ll be taking requests for B &W girls but you need to give me the ideas for them. I’ll look them up also to get more background on them, but you’ll need to give me the ideas since I haven’t seen an episode of B&W yet.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 87: Misty**

Misty was in a good mood since she had won the state final in swimming even made a new record in the race. At the moment she wanted to celebrate and she knew she wanted to celebrate with her.

 

“Hey Ash” she greeted.

 

“Hey Mist, congrats on the win” Ash said with a smile.

 

“Thanks, I feel like celebrating it. Would you care to join me?” Misty asked with a glint in her eye.

 

Ash felt his cock jump seeing that glint and knew what Misty wanted.

 

“Sure, where do you want to celebrate?” Ash asked.

 

“My house, no one’s at home at the moment” Misty said.

 

They rushed to Misty’s home and they began making out as soon as they entered the house. They kissed all the way to Misty’s room as they tugged at one another’s clothes. In Misty’s room they stripped one another and they fell onto the bed kissing each other heavily as their hands roamed one another’s body.

 

“Oh Ash” Misty moaned as she felt Ash’s fingers pumping in and out of her cunt.

 

“Like that Mist, well it’s going to get better” Ash said as he removed his fingers and thrusted his cock into her.

 

Misty’s hips rose off the bed as she let out a wail of pleasure. Ash began going at Misty with her holding on to Ash for dear life. He stuck his two juiced cover fingers into Misty’s mouth and she sucked them clean.

 

“Fuck me Ash, fuck me. Yes that’s it. Shove that juicy piece of meat in me. I want it all. Harder, I want it harder damnit” Misty growled.

 

Ash kept going as sweat appeared on his body. He dipped his head and began licking and sucking on Misty’s chest. Her A cup breasts were not much, but they taste great and were quite sensitive when they did it.

 

Misty let out a groan as she mashed her chest into Ash’s face not caring if he’d suffocating. Her hand kept Ash’s head from moving even more.

 

They kept going on til Ash released his seed. Misty was coming down from her fourth orgasm. They laid there panting hard.

 

“So good, I so missed being fucked by you Ash. No other guy fills me the way you do” Misty said as she caressed Ash’s sweaty black locks.

 

“Missed you too Mist, you always have a tight cunt” Ash said as he licked one of Misty’s nipples.

 

Misty shivered from the contact.

 

“So I guess we should take a shower since we’re both a sweaty mess” Ash said.

 

“Yeah, I guess” Misty said though she didn’t want to get up.

 

Ash sighed and got up and carried Misty bridal style to the bathroom. He turned on the water and got it hot. Misty was sitting on the toilet letting Ash do the work. She was then carried into the shower and Ash began washing her.

 

Misty moaned as Ash’s hands worked all over her body. His touches were so sensual though he wasn’t meaning to. He just wanted to get Misty thoroughly clean.

 

“Ash, why are you teasing me?” Misty asked as she threw her head back.

 

“What do you mean Mist, I am just getting you nice and clean. Squeaky to be precise” Ash said as he toyed with Misty’s cunt for a second then went back to washing.

 

Misty pouted at this since she wanted more. Soon the soap was washed off of her and she spun around.

 

“My turn” she said and then began washing Ash though she spent a lot of time soaping up Ash’s cock.

 

“Um Misty, I think it’s clean” Ash said though he was moving his hips a bit to Misty’s hand.

 

“Oh, I just want to make sure about that” Misty said with a smirk.

 

She did move away from Ash’s rod and cleaned the rest of him. Once all the soap was gone from Ash he then spun around and pushed Misty against the tile wall. He thrusted into Misty in one quick motion. Misty snapped her head back moaning, which echoed off the tile walls and throughout the bathroom.

 

Ash began pumping away with Misty wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Her head was in the crook of Ash’s neck moaning and whimpering into it.

 

Ash had his legs spread so he had a firm stance since he was on a somewhat slippery floor. He had his knees bent to keep from slipping as he thrusted in and out of Misty using his hips and abs.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” Misty chanted.

 

She then came and Ash spewed his load too. They stayed there panting hard then cleaned one another up again then headed out of the shower just as the water was turning cold. After drying one another they went back to Misty’s room making out a bit more. They fell on to the bed making sure they were under the covers and fell asleep holding one another.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I have plans to continue this later with Ash getting busy with Misty’s sisters. But that’s for later.**


	88. Dawn & Zoey

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 88: Dawn & Zoey**

Ash, Dawn and Zoey were relaxing in the hot springs. It was mix bathing day and the three didn’t mind this since they were all friends.

 

“Ah man, this feels good” Ash said closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

 

“Yeah, after all that traveling this is heaven” Dawn said ending with a sigh.

 

“You know we can make this better” Zoey said.

 

“Oh, how?” Ash asked not even opening his eyes.

 

Zoey smirked as she moved her hand and began caressing Ash’s crotch. This had Ash snap his eyes open and looking at Zoey.

 

“What are you doing?” he hissed.

 

“Pumping up the party” Zoey said as she jerked him.

 

Ash bit back a groan and Dawn began taking off her towel. She had a nice body that was lightly tanned due to traveling. She had a nice B cup chest and a hairless pussy.

 

“Dawn, what are you doing?” Ash asked turning to his now nude friend.

 

“Joining in what else” Dawn said.

 

Before Ash could say a thing Zoey pulled his towel off and Dawn lowered herself on to Ash’s rod. She moaned all the way down and once she hit bottom she began humping him. Zoey turned Dawn’s head and began kissing her. Dawn moaned into the kiss as Zoey’s hands began playing with Dawn’s breasts.

 

Ash was stunned by all of this, but his little head had now taken over and he was no longer really thinking. He gripped Dawn’s hips and began helping Dawn’s efforts. Dawn moaned as she kept kissing Zoey. Her hands went and removed Zoey’s towel and latched onto her friend’s C cup tits. Zoey groaned pushing her chest into Dawn’s eager hands.

 

Ash moved a hand from Dawn’s hip and it made its way over to Zoey’s sparsely haired cunt. He inserted two fingers in and began stroking her. Zoey moaned from as she raised and lowered her hips to Ash’s fingers.

 

“Oh Yes!” Dawn moaned as she came.

 

She got off Ash’s cock and Zoey moved to take her place with Ash removing his fingers. But before Zoey could get Ash inside her he stopped her.

 

“Hey, what’s the deal?” Zoey asked pouting just a bit since she wanted a piece of Ash’s member.

 

“My turn” Ash said with a smirk.

 

He lifted Zoey out of the spring and laid her down on the ground. Dawn helped by laying the towels down before Zoey was there so she wouldn’t be uncomfortable. Once Zoey was lying down Ash got on top of her pushing himself into her.

 

Zoey moaned loudly feeling Ash fill her up. Ash then began pumping away at Zoey.

 

Dawn watched this, but needed some pleasure herself. She straddled Zoey’s face.

 

“Eat me Zoe, I want that tongue inside me” she said.

 

Zoey thrusted her tongue up inside Dawn’s core licking and sucking all the sweet juices she could. Dawn moaned and began rocking back and forth on Zoey’s face.

 

Ash pulled Dawn’s face to his and kissed her. She kissed back as she felt Ash’s hands on her breasts. She moaned as she felt pleasure from below and above.

 

Zoey could not vocalize anything due to a savory gag. She munched away at Dawn’s cunt as she moaned from Ash fucking her pussy. It felt so good. She could feel Ash’s cock rub all of her sweet spot within her. She then felt a hand stroking her clit, but wasn’t sure if it was Ash or Dawn doing that. All she knew was she was on a verge of her orgasm and it was going to be big.

 

Dawn shuddered as she came. Zoey screaming into her pussy caused her to come. Ash himself fired off his load deep inside Zoey. He pulled out and sat on his ass regaining his breath. Dawn lowered herself and began sucking Ash’s seed out of Zoey’s pussy. Zoey moaned since she was still sensitive for her latest orgasm.

 

Ash just watched as Dawn and Zoey pleasured one another. His cock twitched and rose slightly. He still had gas left in the tank.

 

Zoey finally pushed Dawn off her. Her face was red from lack of oxygen and her face covered with essence of Dawn along with her hair and neck. Dawn licked her lips and used her hand to swipe off the juices that had evaded her mouth.

 

“Now that’s what I call relaxing” Zoey said.

 

“Yeah, but I want more” Ash said pointing to his now erect rod.

 

“Looks like we got more relaxing to do” Dawn said.

 

Zoey nodded as she crawled to Ash.

 

 

**End**


	89. Casey

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I guess this could be considered a sequel of sorts to chap 48.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 89: Casey**

“Ash, I want you” Casey said.

 

Ash turned and found Casey, a grown up Casey looking at him full of lust. Shit, she grew up good. She basically looked the same, but her tits were big about a C cup and she had grown taller too, though she was shorter than him still.

 

“Casey, how have you been?” Ash asked.

 

“Talk later, cock now” Casey said lustfully.

 

Before Ash could say a thing Casey rushed and got down on her knees and took off his pants. She then took Ash’s cock in her mouth and began sucking on it.

 

“Shit, you’ve been working on your sucking skills haven’t you. You’re a fuck load better” Ash groaned as his hand weaved through her hair.

 

“I suck some cocks on my travels, but none of them compare to yours” Casey said then went back to sucking.

 

She kept up and even deep throated Ash, which was new for him since last time Casey couldn’t even do that. Ash could feel Casey’s throat muscles milk him and he groaned as he thrusted hard into her mouth. She took it all as Ash began to fuck her face.

 

“Shit, here I come” Ash warned.

 

Casey felt Ash’s load pour down her throat as she kept swallowing never gagging once. Once the flow stopped she pulled back, her face covered with sweat and red.

 

“Damn, that was amazing” Ash commented.

 

“We’re not done yet Ash, you know what’s next” Casey said.

 

“Fuck yes I do. Now come here” Ash said.

 

Casey did and Ash practically ripped off her clothes and threw her to the ground. He then got on top of her and rammed his rod in to her cunt. Casey wailed in pain as she was being violated. Even now Ash was still the biggest she’s ever had.

 

Ash frowned as Casey was not as tight as she was their last time, but then he felt her cunt muscles clamp down on him.

 

“I’m very good working my muscles now Ash” she said.

 

Ash grinned and began pumping away feeling Casey gripping him tightly.

 

Casey wanted to switch things up and pushed Ash back where his back it the trunk of a tree. She sat on top of Ash still with him embedded inside her. She then began bouncing up and down on Ash controlling the speed.

 

Ash had no problem with this and relished it. He then looked down and decided to take on a different task. He began ravishing Casey’s chest. Her tits were so succulent. Her nipples pointing out and hard.

 

Casey moaned as she felt Ash’s hands and mouth attack her chest. It felt so good. Feeling his tongue and teeth on her flesh. She did her best to keep moving squeezing Ash hard wanting his seed deep inside her.

 

Ash kept up his assault as Casey kept up her bouncing. They kept it up til they both released and Casey slumped over tired.

 

“You alright there?” Ash asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s just that it has been so long since I’ve had you” Casey said looking up at Ash.

 

“I missed you too” Ash said then kissed Casey.

 

Casey moaned into the kiss and they began making out. This got Ash hard again and he pushed Casey down and began thrusting in and out of again.

 

“Oh Ash, still so sensitive” Casey moaned.

 

Ash said nothing as he kept going feeling Casey’s pussy spasm with after orgasmic shocks. He went at a slow speed not to overwhelm her at all.

 

Casey was slowly coming down, but she was a bit sore since it had been a while since she’s had something so big inside her. But she wasn’t about to tell Ash to stop, she wanted more of Ash.

 

The slow speed kept til Ash got tired of it and went faster. Casey’s head lolled to the side from this as she was still a bit sensitive. But her hips just moved on their own accord wanting, urging Ash to go faster though her mind was telling her not to.

 

Casey came again with Ash following her. They laid there tired, but satisfied.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: last chap of 2012. See you in 2013. Oh and I am still willing to take ideas from you. Just tell me in your review here or PM me through my ff.net account. Either one will do. Here are some things I need some ideas on. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, Annie & Oakley, Duplica. But send me other if you have them. Send as many as you can think of.**


	90. May

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: another high school setting one. This one is a bit out there, but go with it please.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 90: May**

May sighed as she tried to stay awake in History class. It was so boring. Her elbow was resting on the desktop with her hand pressed to her cheek. Her other hand was tapping her open notebook. Her mind was trying to compute the droning voice of the teacher, but all that was getting through was static. Beside her was her seatmate Ash. The classroom desks fit two since they didn’t have regular single desk available. The brunette yawned, but then jumped when she felt something touching her thigh.

 

She was wearing black shorts and a red blouse. She turned to see Ash was staring ahead. She looked down to see Ash’s hand rubbing her thigh.

 

“Ash, what are you doing?” the brunette hissed.

 

“What are you talking about May?” Ash asked innocently as he kept caressing May’s bare thigh.

 

“Your hand is on my thigh” May growled.

 

“Oh, you want it somewhere else?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes” May hissed.

 

“Okay, suit yourself” Ash said.

 

He then moved his hand from May’s thigh to her crotch and began rubbing her core. May jumped again and bit her lip to hold back a moan that wanted to escape.

 

“Is that better?” Ash asked with a slight smirk.

 

“N-n-n-yes” May stuttered.

 

“Good” Ash said as he then slipped his hand into May’s shorts and began rubbing against her panties.

 

May gasp as quietly as she could not wanting to get the attention of the class.

 

Ash could feel May’s juices soaking her panties and he only rubbed harder. He pushed the cloth material into May’s cunt as his thumb found her clit and began stroking it.

 

May was panting slightly, doing her best to control her breathing to act like nothing was going on. Her hands were gripping the edge of the table so tightly that her knuckles were white. Her hips were bucking and rocking wanting more friction. Her head fell to the cool wood surface as she did her best to muffle her moan with her open notebook as she came.

 

Thankfully no one in the class noticed May’s orgasm since they were all half-asleep or sleeping due to the teacher’s boring voice.

 

Ash pulled his hand out of May’s shorts and licked his hand clean.

 

“Tasty” he commented.

 

May was panting hard as she came down from her high.

 

“I hate you Ketchum” she muttered.

 

“You say one thing, but I know you don’t mean it” Ash said as he groped one of May’s C sized tits.

 

May groaned as she felt Ash grip her chest rubbing her hard nipple through her blouse.

 

“Ash, stop, they will see” May whispered.

 

“I doubt it, everyone here aren’t even paying any attention. Besides, I know you get turned on in these kinds of situations” Ash whispered into May’s ear.

 

May mentally cursed. She knew Ash was right. She got off when it came to having an audience. She needed more damnit. She moved a hand down and unzipped Ash’s fly and pulled out his hard cock and began to stroke it.

 

“Ready for the main course?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes, I want this in me, NOW!” May growled.

 

“Your wish is my command” Ash said.

 

May pulled off her shorts and drenched panties to show off her hairless cunt. She then moved and sat on Ash’s lap with him peeling off his pants and boxers. She then lowered herself onto Ash. She groaned and snapped her head back as she was being impaled. Once fully inside May began bouncing and rocking back and forth in Ash’s lap. Ash sat there kissing and licking May’s neck and ear as his hands worked her breasts.

 

“Oh Ash” May moaned.

 

She turned her head and the two shared a kiss full of tongue.

 

The two kept going without anyone in the class knowing what the hell was going on. The teacher kept talking not even looking up from the textbook he was reading from. The entire class was now asleep and you could hear the snores.

 

Back to the copulating couple Ash had peeled off May’s blouse and took off her bra so he could get a better feel of May’s chest.

 

“Ash, so good, it feels so good” May moaned.

 

Ash moved one hand from May’s tits and down to her clit and began rubbing it.

 

“ASH!” May shrieked as quietly as she could as she came for a second time.

 

Though the class was asleep it didn’t mean that they could make as much noise as possible.

 

May slumped over with her torso landing on the desk panting. Ash took advantage of this and got up. He grabbed a hold of May’s hips and began thrusting in and out of her in earnest. May groaned as she felt Ash working in and out of her. He reveled in how tight May was and how she worked her cunt muscles trying to milk his seed out of him. Damn, she knew just how to get him.

 

May was moaning and panting as her breasts were mashed to the table. She was gripping the edge of the table as her body was getting rocked. She could feel the table shift slightly from Ash’s motions. Oh lord, Ash was fucking her over their desk during class. It was just making her wetter and wetter.

 

Ash rammed in one final time and spewed his load into May. May sighed as she felt Ash’s seed coat her insides.

 

The two then got dressed quickly and were back in their normal positions as the bell rang.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I know this is a bit out there even for a high school one, but it felt right to do.**


	91. Skyla & Elesa

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is my first really chap with characters from Unova. Hope you like it. Oh, I got the ideas from MDS.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 91: Skyla & Elesa**

Ash sighed as he traveled to Mistralton City. He felt good and was wondering what Skyla was doing. He got into the city and headed straight to the gym hoping she was too busy with gym battles or flying somewhere. He got to the gym and went in only to find it empty. It was odd since he knew Skyla was still around since he saw her plane still in the hanger. He decided to take a look and as he went further in he heard noises. He knew these noises. It sounded like someone was having sex. So he followed the sounds to what he assumed was Skyla’s room. He opened the door to see such a sight.

 

On the bed was Skyla totally naked her tan body with her ample chest that was a great B cup. But that wasn’t the only shocking thing. There was also the fact that Elesa, the Nimbasa gym leader, was also there totally naked as well. Her breasts weren’t as impressive as Skyla’s, but there were a nice A cup and seemed very sensitive due to the fact that whenever Skyla grazed them Elesa would moan loudly.

 

The two gym leaders were petting one another heavily with Skyla pumping her fingers in and out of Elesa every once awhile. Elesa though was taking her time and teasing Skyla’s cunt by touching and probing, but never actually entering the Mistralton gym leader.

 

Ash was getting hard just by watching this. He moved one hand down still keeping an eye on the action and pulled out his cock and began stroking it. He watched as Skyla seemed to whisper something into Elesa’s ear. Elesa smiled and kissed Skyla then nodded.

 

“Come on in Ash, you’d get a better view inside than out” Skyla said.

 

Ash gulped from getting caught, but was relieved that it didn’t seem that either gym leader was angry with him peeping. So he entered with his cock still hanging out. Skyla and Elesa turned to Ash and their eyes widen at the sight of the appendage, which was a mighty 9 ½ inches and pretty thick.

 

“Holy fuck, if I knew he was that hung I’d have given him a badge just on size alone” Elesa said as she drooled slightly.

 

“I knew he was hiding something” Skyla said.

 

Ash felt himself swell in pride.

 

“Well Ash, come and join us. I am sure a stud like yourself can handle two” Elesa said with a wink.

 

Ash didn’t need to be told twice as he stripped off his clothes. Once naked he joined the two on the bed and they began making out. Elesa started first with kissing Ash. Her hands roamed his body as his did the same to hers. Skyla went down low and took Ash’s cock in her mouth. She didn’t want to waste any time. She felt it jump in her mouth and she smirked then began sucking away.

 

Ash grabbed a hold of Elesa’s breasts and thumbed her nipples making Elesa moan into his mouth. She then moved and straddled Ash and began rubbing her cunt against Ash’s stomach. Ash removed his mouth from Elesa’s then attacked her neck. Elesa moaned some more as she craned her head to the side giving Ash more access.

 

Skyla in the meantime was sucking away on Ash’s rod enjoying very much. She had one hand in her cunt playing with herself. She could feel Ash humping her face and she didn’t mind that at all. She then felt her mouth get flooded with Ash’s spunk. She pulled back and swirled the liquid in her mouth then swallowed.

 

“Mmmm” she said.

 

She then had to move out of the way as he saw Elesa move down and impale herself onto Ash. She then began riding him with all of her might.

 

Ash felt Elesa’s cunt devour his sausage and he hissed at how tight she was.

 

 _Damn, she’s got to have the tightest cunt ever_ he thought.

 

“Damn, I knew Elesa gets frustrated and all, but she must have hadn’t had cock in a long time to be fucking like crazy so early” Skyla said in awe of her friend’s actions.

 

Ash moved his hands from Elesa’s tits to her hips to help her out. He moved his head down and began his oral assault on her chest.

 

Elesa moaned loudly as she gripped Ash’s hair tightly keeping him to her chest.

 

“Oh Ash, yes. Feels so good fuck me, fuck me good. Yes, suck my tits, bit my nipples. I’m all yours” she said.

 

Skyla sat back and kept playing with herself idly just enjoying the great show. She was so glad she closed down the gym for the day.

 

Elesa kept going with sweat dripping off her body. She was withering in pleasure and knew she was so close to coming. Her eyes clenched shut as her orgasm hit her. She felt her entire body tremble as her climax ran through her leaving a tingling sensation afterwards. It felt so good.

 

Ash felt Elesa’s tight cunt squeeze him and he couldn’t hold back his second load. He fired deep inside Elesa and she let out a groan of satisfaction. They stayed there catching their breath til Skyla caught their attention.

 

“That fucking erotic” she said.

 

This made the two blush since they were so caught up in their coupling that they forgot about Skyla. Elesa got off of Ash lap and Skyla moved in and cleaned up Ash and got him hard again.

 

“I hope you got room for one more. My pussy is aching for some good cock” Skyla said.

 

“How do you want it?” Ash asked.

 

Skyla moved and laid down on the bed spreading her legs.

 

“lets go old fashion” she said.

 

Ash climbed on top of Skyla and inserted his rod into her. He groaned as Skyla was tight too. Damn, she and Elesa must not get fucked a lot. He then began pumping in and out, but slowly at first. He wasn’t going to rush this.

 

Skyla didn’t seem to mind this pace. She then felt her head get turned and she felt Elesa’s lips on hers. The two gym leaders kissed as Skyla got fucked.

 

Ash slowly upped his pace and was now pumping in and out of Skyla now at a medium speed. Skyla was moaning as Elesa had moved her mouth from hers to her tits. The Mistralton gym leader was feasting on Skyla’s grand melons.

 

Skyla was in a swirl of pleasure that she was close to coming, but she didn’t want to, not yet.

 

“Faster Ash, go faster, harder” she said.

 

Ash obliged and began pounding in and out of Skyla now. Skyla moaned loudly at this as she wrapped her legs around Ash to keep him there.

 

“Fuck, here it comes Skyla” Ash warned.

 

“Yes, shooting it into me, I want your seed inside me Ash” Skyla groaned.

 

Ash slammed into Skyla one last time and spewed his load into Skyla. Skyla orgasmed too with her juices spilling out from out of her cunt oozing out. Ash pulled out and when he did his seed as did a small deluge of Skyla’s juices poured out too.

 

Elesa moved and began lapping it up.

 

Ash sat on his butt panting.

 

“This has got to be the best visit ever” Elesa said with a smile.

 

“Yeah, and it gets better. We’ve got the rest of the day and the night too” Skyla said tiredly.

 

All three couldn’t wait.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the first chap of Unova girls that isn’t Iris. Hope you like and please keep sending me ideas for B &W girls.**


	92. Sabrina

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this idea I got from Darklight. Sabrina personally thanks Ash for giving her Haunter. I hope I do you like what I’ve done with your idea.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 92: Sabrina**

Ash smiled sadly as he gave up his Haunter. He was a bit unhappy on how he won his Marsh Badge also. I mean, he won by getting the gym leader to laugh. What the fuck was that kind of win. It was fulfilling whatsoever. But a win was a win and he did gain a gym badge which meant he was one step closer to enter the Pokémon League.

 

“Ash, do you have a moment?” Sabrina asked.

 

Ash turned and looked at the psychic gym leader.

 

“Sure, what is it?” he asked.

 

Sabrina walked away and Ash followed soon they got to her bedroom and Ash looked around.

 

“I want to thank you Ash for making laugh and for giving me Haunter” Sabrina said.

 

“It was nothing” Ash said being modest.

 

“No, I was cold and distant before. I turned my own mother into a doll. I am so glad you changed me. I have to thank you for it” Sabrina said.

 

Before Ash could say anything Sabrina moved in and kissed Ash. Ash was shocked, but then felt one of Sabrina’s hands rub his groin. He was getting hard.

 

“I know I am not very skilled in this area, but I know enough” Sabrina said.

 

With that Sabrina used her psychic powers and removed both of their clothing. They were naked and Sabrina got her first look at Ash’s nude body and drooled. Damn, the boy was build and he had such an amazing rod there. She got to her knees and began worshipping it.

 

Ash groaned as he felt Sabrina lick, suck and caress his cock. It felt amazing and better than when Misty did it. He grunted as Sabrina took him into her mouth and began bobbing away.

 

“Oh shit” he said.

 

Sabrina smirked as she kept sucking Ash off. She had one hand down playing with her pussy. She was getting herself wet so Ash could fuck her no problem.

 

“Sabrina, going to come” Ash warned.

 

Sabrina was ready and swallowed down Ash’s entire load. She pulled back clean Ash then got up and laid on the bed spreading her legs wide to reveal her pussy to the young trainer.

 

“Fuck me Ash, it’s been so long since I’ve had a cock in me” Sabrina pleaded.

 

Ash walked to the bed and his rod found its way home sheathing itself into Sabrina’s wet, hot, tight quim. Sabrina moaned as she was being filled. Ash wasted no time and began thrusting in and out of Sabrina. She had such a damn tight pussy. Shit, she was right when it’s been a long time since she’d had cock.

 

Sabrina grabbed Ash’s head and kissed him hard. Ash groaned as his hands found their way to her breasts, which were a size C. He flicked her hard nipples making Sabrina gasp. She then grounded her cunt into Ash’s thrusts. She was so on fire that it was almost excruciating. Sweat covered her whole body. She was humming with such sexual energy that it surpassed her psychic powers now.

 

“OH FUCK!” Sabrina screamed as she came.

 

As grunted as he felt Sabrina’s cunt clench around him. He had to halt all movement til it passed. When it did Ash began pumping away. Sabrina groaned as Ash began again. The boy had such youthful stamina that it was incredible. Nothing in her wildest dreams or visions could she imagine Ash fucking her like this.

 

Ash then stopped and rolled Sabrina over and began fucking her again. Sabrina gasped at the new position since she could feel Ash hit places that he hadn’t hit before.

 

“God yes, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me. Ash pound my pussy, use it, abuse it” Sabrina whined.

 

Ash grunted as he finally spilled his load into Sabrina. He then fell back panting hard.

 

Sabrina crawled over and was about to lick up the mess Ash had on his crotch then she got a wicked idea. She shushed her breasts together capturing Ash’s cock in-between and began rubbing them up and down on the limp slimy organ.

 

Ash groaned as Sabrina gave him a titty fuck. It felt so good as Sabrina rubbed her tits up and down on his pole. He felt himself get hard again just by Sabrina’s T.L.C. Sabrina then dipped her head and began licking the tip, which had Ash’s hips jump when her tongue made contact.

 

“You like that?” Sabrina asked with a smirk.

 

Ash just groaned in response.

 

“You like me rubbing my tits all over your cock. Me licking you cock sucking its head” Sabrina said as she did just so sucking Ash’s cock head.

 

Ash groaned yet again as he instinctively thrusted his hips up. Ash then began fucking Sabrina’s breasts loving every moment of it.

 

Sabrina kept going rubbing her tits and sucking and licking Ash’s cock head. She was enjoying this very much since she had never done this before at all.

 

“SHIT!“ Ash groaned as his seed erupted.

 

It covered Sabrina’s face and tits. She licked it all up and used her psychic powers to gather up what she missed.

 

Ash was panting hard, but felt extremely satisfied.

 

“I hope that’s a satisfactory thank you” Sabrina said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I hope I did Darklight’s idea justice. I also need ideas for female gym leaders. Any and all of them.**


	93. Sapphire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that note I made before in this about using manga characters? Well, I lied about that. Sorry.

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I got the ideas from MDS. Okay, this deals with Sapphire from them Pokémon manga. Bear with me since I haven’t read the manga at all and making this up.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 93: Sapphire**

Ash sighed as he laid on a deck chair on the deck of the ship. He was wearing a par of swim trunks that were totally black with yellow lightning bolt zigzags along with a white t-shirt. He was enjoying some time off from his journey and it felt good to soak up the sun. He knew Pikachu was being well treated in a Pokémon spa that there was on board. His peace was interrupted when he heard the chair beside him become occupied. Normally he wouldn’t have cared, but he got curious and he opened his eyes and had to blink a few times to make sure what he was seeing.

 

Before him was May, at least it looked like May. But there was something different about her. For one she was wearing an aqua blue two-piece bikini and another she had a blue bandana on her head. Plus she looked a bit older than May too.

 

“You look familiar” Ash said.

 

The May looking girl turned to Ash with a confused look on her face.

 

“Is that how you greet everyone?” she asked.

 

“Oh no, I’m sorry. My name is Ash. It’s just that you look like someone I know” Ash said.

 

“Oh, that’s alright. My name is Sapphire. So who do I look like?” the girl asked.

 

“A friend of mine. Her name is May. She’s a Pokémon coordinator” Ash said.

 

“May, she’s my cousin” Sapphire said.

 

“You’re kidding” Ash said shocked.

 

Sapphire shook her head.

 

“Nope. So you must be the Ash Ketchum she’s told me so much about” she said with a smile.

 

“Yeah, um, May talks about me” Ash said a bit dumbfounded.

 

“Of course. She goes on and on about you really” Sapphire said.

 

“Really, I hope it was all good” Ash said.

 

“Don’t worry, everything she’s told me about you is quite positive” Sapphire said with a smile.

 

Ash smiled right back. He liked Sapphire and it seemed Sapphire liked him too. So they chatted sharing traveling stories though Sapphire heard them before, but those were from May’s point of view. Now she was getting Ash’s. They were sharing drinks and having a good time getting to know one another.

 

“Say Ash, would you like to continue this in my room?” Sapphire asked as she slowly stirred her drink as she gave Ash a look.

 

Ash felt his dick stir upon hearing this.

 

“Sure” he said.

 

Sapphire smiled and got up and Ash followed her to her room. Once there they sat down with Sapphire sitting on the bed and Ash pulling up a chair.

 

“There’s one thing May told me that you might not know about” Sapphire said.

 

“What’s that?” Ash asked.

 

“Well May told one time she caught you masturbating” Sapphire said keeping her eyes trained on Ash.

 

Ash gulped and felt himself heat up in embarrassment.

 

“Uh, she did, did she” he said nervously.

 

“Yeah” Sapphire said as she crossed her legs.

 

Ash was quite nervous.

 

“She told me that you were the biggest she had ever since. Granted you were the first one she had ever seen. But compared to the ones she had seen later on you still are the biggest” Sapphire said.

 

Ash felt his pride swell hearing this. He sat straighter in his chair.

 

“Really?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, so I want to see if she’s telling the truth. Whip it out” Sapphire said as her eyes trained on Ash’s crotch.

 

Ash suddenly felt on display as the hunger in Sapphire’s eyes made him feel like a piece of meat.

 

“Now?” he croaked.

 

“Sure, it’s the best time. So whip it out. I want to see that bad boy” Sapphire said in a breathy tone.

 

Ash got up from his chair and taking a deep breath he pulled his swim trunks down with very shaky hands. He wasn’t really sure why he was complying to Sapphire’s commanded. His cock was semi-hard. He could feel Sapphire’s gaze on his fleshy tool and hoped it was living up to her expectations. He then saw Sapphire slid off the bed and drop to her knees in front of him. One of her hands was brought up and wrapped around Ash’s length and began gently pumping him.

 

Ash groaned as Sapphire gave him a hand job. His cock got harder and was soon at full mast sticking out proudly.

 

“Feels good?” Sapphire asked as her eyes flicked to Ash’s face.

 

“Oh yeah, it does” Ash said with a slight groan.

 

“Good, because it’s going to get better” Sapphire said lustfully.

 

Before Ash could open his mouth Sapphire leaned forward and took Ash’s little head into her mouth and began sucking on it. Ash groaned as his hips jerked forward in reaction. He gently began to thrust his hips lightly  as Sapphire took more and more of his cock into her mouth.

 

“Oh shit” Ash groaned as he felt Sapphire’s tongue swirl around his entire length.

 

Sapphire grinned as she bobbed her head back in time with Ash’s moving hips. She kept sucking and licking all of Ash’s meat loving the taste. He was big too. Bigger than she thought. When she heard May tell her about seeing Ash rub himself out one she thought May was exaggerating, but it was true. Ash was amazingly big. One of her hands went down and cupped Ash’s sack as the other moved down her body and slipped under her panties and began to finger her already wet cunt.

 

Ash was in heaven as Sapphire was blowing him. He was jerking his hips back and forth fucking her oh so talented mouth. A hand reached down and caressed her brown locks. Sapphire moaned feeling Ash’s hand on her head.

 

“Shit, fucking shit. You sure know how to suck cock” the young trainer moaned.

 

Sapphire grinned with her mouth full of man meat. But as much as she wanted Ash to come it wasn’t her mouth she wanted that seed. No, her pussy was a better place. She pulled away and Ash groaned. She then stood up and Ash watched her strip off her bikini. His eyes locked on her bosom, which was a good C close to D cup. Her pussy was completely bare and glistening with her arousal. She then laid back on the bed and stretched out.

 

“Fuck me Ash” she cooed.

 

Ash wasn’t going to say no to that and he stripped out of his t-shirt and got on top of Sapphire. He lined his rod up with her entrance and pushed in. They both moaned as they connected.

 

“Oh fuck, your cock feels so good in me” Sapphire moaned.

 

“So fucking tight, you’re so goddamn tight” Ash grunted.

 

Once Ash was fully sheathed within Sapphire he began to slowly pump in and out of Sapphire. Sapphire moaned and withered on the bed as Ash pleasured her. Their eyes locked and their lips met with a kiss. They made out with their tongue engaging in a Greco-wrestling match with neither side wanting to give in.

 

Ash’s hands caressed Sapphire’s side before making their way to her tits and began to grope and caress them. Sapphire moaned into Ash’s mouth as he began tweaking her erect nipples. Ash could feel the midday sun beating against his back, but he really didn’t pay much attention to it since Sapphire’s cunt was doing a bang up job rubbing her twat against Ash’s dick.

 

Ash started to pump in and out harder and faster and it only made Sapphire keen in pleasure. She stretched her body out arching her back up exposing her breasts. Ash took advantage of this and dipped his head down and began feasting on Sapphire’s luscious mounds.

 

“Oh god, yes it that feels so good. More, more I want more” Sapphire yowled.

 

Ash had his hands on Sapphire’s back pushing her breasts into his face as he pounded in and out of Sapphire now.

 

“OH GOD!” Sapphire screamed as she came.

 

Ash felt Sapphire’s cunt spasm and clench around him. He tried to hold back his load, but failed. He fired off when he rammed hard one last time as Sapphire was coming down from her great high.

 

“That was fucking amazing Ash” Sapphire said panting as she stroked Ash’s sweaty locks.

 

Before Ash could respond the door opened.

 

“Hey Sapphire, are you here I just want to tell you that I just found a grea- OH MY GOD!”

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s the end of the first part. Who walked in on Ash and Sapphire. Find out by clicking that next chap link.**


	94. Sapphire & May

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: here’s part two. Again thanks to MDS for the idea.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Previously in Chapter 93:**

 

_“That was fucking amazing Ash” Sapphire said panting as she stroked Ash’s sweaty locks._

_Before Ash could respond the door opened._

_“Hey Sapphire, are you here I just want to tell you that I just found a grea- OH MY GOD!”_

 

 

 

**Chapter 94: Sapphire & May**

Before the recently intimate couple was the one and only May. Ash’s travel companion when he traveled through Hoenn and the Battle Frontier. She looked utterly shocked at what she was seeing. There on the bed was her cousin and her friend Ash. They were totally nude and looked like they had just finished having sex. She had no idea what to think at the moment since she was too shocked.

 

Ash and Sapphire laid there looking at May. Ash noticed that May was wearing the exact bikini that Sapphire had worn, but in a green and red coloring. She looked quite beautiful and had definitely grew up since Ash had seen her. Her breasts were a good healthy C cup and her skin was lightly tan.

 

“Oh, hi May. Care to join us?” Sapphire asked nonchalantly.

 

Ash and May looked at Sapphire like she was crazy.

 

“Sapphire, what, why?” May stumbled.

 

“Well the what, I had just had a amazing fucking by Ash and why. Well because he does have an amazing cock and he sure knows how to use it. So again, care to join us?” Sapphire said.

 

May blinked then shrugged.

 

“Sure” she said as she closed the door and locked it. She then took off her bikini and climbed onto the bed.

 

Ash couldn’t believe what was happening and couldn’t believe his luck. He had to thank every god he could think of. He then sat up and pulled May into a kiss. May moaned as she felt Ash’s hands captured her breasts. She pushed out her chest giving Ash’s more access.

 

Sapphire moved off the bed and sat in the chair Ash had been sitting in and just watched the show. One hand was diddling herself as the other cupped one of her breasts.

 

“I just love watching” she said.

 

Back on the bed Ash and May were still making out. Ash had laid May down and was working over her body like a pro. May was moaning and wiggling as she felt Ash’s hands roamed all over. She then gasped loudly when one of Ash’s hands dipped in and began playing with her cunt. She could feel her juices flowing Her hips rocked and rolled fucking Ash’s hand.

 

“Oh Ash” May moaned.

 

Ash smirked as he dipped his head down and sucked on May’s neck. May turned her head to give Ash more access.

 

“ASH!” May groaned as she came.

 

Ash pulled his hand out and smeared May’s release all over her breasts and then began to devour the buttered mounds. May moaned loudly as pleasure bolts struck throughout her body. She was experiencing the orgasmic aftershocks.

 

May opened her eyes and stared right into Ash’s.

 

“May, are you a virgin?” Ash asked.

 

May nodded biting her bottom lip.

 

Ash nodded. He knew this since he could feel May’s hymen when he was finger fucking her.

 

“Do you want me to break it for you?” he asked.

 

“Yes Ash, I want you make me a woman” May said as she pulled Ash into a deep kiss.

 

Ash pulled away and rolled them over so May was on top of him.

 

“You set the pace” he said.

 

May smiled and nodded. She then moved so she was just hovering over Ash’s cock and then herself down. She moaned as Ash entered her. Ash groaned as he felt how tight May was. Shit, she was so tight. It took some time for Ash’s cockhead to fully enter her since she was so tight. But it did and May began working more of Ash inside her til she hit her barrier. She took a deep breath and rose up.

 

“Here May, let me help you” Sapphire said after abandoning her watch post.

 

She took May’s hips in her hands.

 

“Thanks Sapphire” May said.

 

“No problem May, now on the count of three” Sapphire said.

 

May nodded.

 

One three May pushed herself down with Sapphire help. A harsh sharp pain ripped through May’s body as tears leaked from May’s closed eyes. It hurt so bad. She knew that it would most likely hurt the first time, but it hurt so much.

 

“Shh, it’s okay May. It’s alright baby” Sapphire said as she kissed away May’s tears.

 

Her hands moved from May’s hips to caressing May’s sides to cupping May’s tits. May moaned gentle as Sapphire rubbed the fleshy mounds and grazing the hard nipples.

 

“Oh Sapphire” May moaned as her lips were then captured by Sapphire’s.

 

Ash could only stare as he watched the erotic sight. Two cousins making out in front of them as one of them was touching the other so intimately.

 

“May, the pain has passed. Now time to fuck Ash” Sapphire whispered into May’s ear.

 

May nodded and began moving up and down on Ash’s pole. She started off slow, but it didn’t take long for her to pick up speed up. She was panting and moaning as she worked herself on Ash’s cock. She then began going faster and faster in an almost frantic pace.

 

“Oh god, I didn’t think having sex would feel so good” the Pokémon coordinator groaned.

 

“Yes, it’s amazing May, so fucking goddamn amazing” Sapphire said in May’s ear as she kept playing with May bouncing tits.

 

She then licked May’s ear and one of her hands moved away from May’s flesh mounds and slipped down and found May’s clit.

 

“OH GOD!” May yowled.

 

Her cunt spasmed in her first ever orgasm due to coupling. She fell over panting hard with her hands splayed on either side of Ash’s head.

 

“Ash, I think it’s time for May to get the real experience” Sapphire said.

 

Ash nodded and then pulled May to him and rolled over so May was on the bed. He then began working in and out of May. May gasped and groaned as Ash fucked her.

 

“Oh Ash, I’ve wanted this for so long” May moaned.

 

“You’ve wanted me to fuck you May?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes, I wanted you to be my first, and I am so happy that you were. Now love me Ash. Love me” May cried.

 

Ash kissed May hard as he thrusted in and out of May.

 

Sapphire watched this sight and a tear came to her eye. She wiped it away.

 

“This is so beautiful” she sniffed.

 

Ash grunted out as he spewed his load into May. May sighed in content as she felt Ash’s seed inside her.

 

“Oh Ash, that was wonderful” May said cooing.

 

Ash smiled and kissed May.

 

“And we’re not done yet” Sapphire said.

 

The rest of the day was spend exploring one another and they weren’t seen til later that night, but knowing that they’d have a very pleasurable night very soon.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, that’s the end of this one. There will be no sequel to this. At least I don’t think so.**


	95. Prof. Juniper

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: This is also a high school setting one. Doing a high school setting is kind of my fall back if I can’t think of any good ones and/or there aren’t any suggestions for them at all. Or someone gave me a good high school one. This idea comes from MDS. Plus this is my first Juniper one.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 95: Prof. Juniper**

Ash sighed he was in detention again. He didn’t know why this time. He was sure he was paying attention in class, but apparently he wasn’t and the teacher caught him. Now here he was waiting on the teacher who’d be manning the detention room. Ash has been in detention so much that he’s seen practically every teacher in the school.

 

“Mr. Ketchum, I’ve heard you are a legend of sorts in detention, but I never thought I’d see it.”

 

Ash looked up and swallowed hard. Standing in the front of the room was Prof. Aurea Juniper. She was the only teacher whose class he didn’t sleep through or cause any maim in. He actually really liked her and didn’t like causing her any trouble.

 

“Uh, yeah” Ash said.

 

Juniper sighed as she looked at Ash. She knew he was a good student when he applied himself. But that was the thing, how to get the boy to apply himself to his all of his class other than hers? She sat down at her desk and thought about it.

 

Meanwhile Ash was working at his desk. He was doing some work since it had nothing else to do. He mentally grumbled about all of it, but knew he had to do it or be more behind than he was. Juniper saw this and frowned. There had to be a way to get Ash to do his work and be a good student in all of his classes beside hers. Her mind mulled over the problem then a flash of inspiration hit her. It was risky since this could get her fired along several other horrible consequences, but she figured the positives outweigh the negatives.

 

She then got up from the desk and walked over and pulled the blind down so no one could see in. Ash wasn’t paying much attention til he looked up to see Juniper standing in front of him.

 

“Um, professor?” Ash asked.

 

“Mr. Ketchum, I believe I have a way to help you get through your classes. Think of it as a reward program” Juniper said.

 

“What is it professor?” Ash asked with great interest.

 

Juniper bit her lip and took a deep breath. She pulled Ash from his seat and kissed him. Ash was shocked and pulled away.

 

“Professor?” Ash asked.

 

“Mr. Ketchum, this reward program will be very beneficial for you, trust me” Juniper said as she pulled off her coat and began unbuttoning her blouse.

 

Ash could only stare as his favorite teacher stripped form him. His eyes widen at the sight of her breasts. She was a nice B cup in her black lace bra. She then dropped her blouse to where her coat was and began unzipping her skirt. Ash’s eyes dropped to see Juniper’s black lace panties. The skirt went into the pile with her blouse and coat.

 

“Now Mr. Ketchum, I’ll only do this once for free. You must earn the next one. Now take off your clothes” Juniper said.

 

Ash moved in a robotic fashion as he took off his clothes. Juniper eyed Ash and liked what she saw. The boy was in good shape and she knew he had that youthful energy that kept him fit. She saw a nice tent in Ash’s boxers and she licked her lips.

 

“Mr. Ketchum, come with me” she said.

 

Ash followed Juniper to her desk. She gestured for Ash to drop his boxers and he did. Juniper’s eyes widened at Ash’s package. It was huge. Her panties were getting soaked just thinking of it inside her. She had to shake her head to get some control back. She then peeled off her panties and took off her bra. She then climbed ob the desk and laid down.

 

“Climb on Mr. Ketchum” she said huskily, her lust barely contained.

 

Ash did and without meaning to his cock sought home in Juniper’s wet cunt.

 

“Oh god” Juniper moaned.

 

Ash froze.

 

“It’s alright Mr. Ketchum. You may proceed” Juniper said.

 

Ash just nodded. He was a virgin in all of this. He had only read about sex and watched some porn tapes that were quite blurry unable to really see what was going on. He tried to remember all that he could as he slowly began to pump in and out of Juniper’s pussy. It amazed him how wet, tight and hot it was. He never felt anything like it before.

 

Juniper moaned as Ash fucked her. It had been so long since she had a real cock inside her. Only her hands and toys had dabbled inside of her as of late.

 

“Oh faster Mr. Ketchum, faster and harder. Yes, that’s it more I want more of your delicious cock in me” Juniper moaned.

 

Ash was going faster now thrusting in and out automatically like he knew what he was doing. His eyes landed on Juniper’s jiggling tits and he was mesmerized.

 

“You can do more than look at them” Juniper said as she saw where Ash’s gaze was.

 

Ash dove hi with his mouth and began to feast on the twin mounds. Juniper moaned loudly at this. Though Ash was inexperienced he made up for it with being energetic explorative. She gripped Ash’s head keeping it there on her chest enjoying what Ash’s tongue, mouth and teeth were doing to her mounds.

 

Ash was having a ball in his first time. It was all so much and yet he was remembering it all. Juniper’s breasts tasted so good. He didn’t care that she was smothering him at all. He’d die a happy teen. He then felt a tingling in his balls. He knew what was abut to happen. Juniper could sense this too.

 

“Come inside me Mr. Ketchum, come” she said.

 

Ash fired his load into Juniper and he was spent. He was panting hard as he rest his head on her chest. Juniper just caressed Ash’s head and smiled.

 

“Do you like the reward system I’ve set up for you?” she asked.

 

“Yes professor” Ash said tiredly.

 

“Good, now this stays between us. When you get good grades in your other classes come see me and I’ll reward you like this every time” Juniper said.

 

Ash nodded and fell asleep with a smile. He was going to be the top student with this reward system in place.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: again thanks to MDS for this idea.**


	96. Delia Ketchum

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Warning this has incest in it. If you don’t like it then don’t read it.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 96: Delia Ketchum**

Delia grinned to herself as she looked at the outfit she was wearing in the mirror. She looked quite hot if she said so herself.

 

“Showtime” she said to herself.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Ash laid in bed sick. He hated being sick since that meant he couldn’t be out training. Pikachu was with the rest of his Pokémon at Prof. Oak’s. He needed his rest. Thankfully he was at home and that meant his mom could tend to him. Unlike if he got sick on the road, which happened a few times. He soon heard the door open and he felt his cheeks heat up and it had nothing to do with him being sick.

 

In the doorway was his mom, but she wasn’t wearing her normal clothes. No, she was wearing a slutty nurse outfit. The top was so low cut that her D sized tits were in danger of spilling out, which also revealed that she wasn’t wearing a bra at all. Her skirt was so short that with barely any movement you could see her bald cunt, which meant she wasn’t wearing any panties at all.

 

“Mom?” Ash croaked.

 

“Hello Ash, I’ve decided you needed a more hands on approach in care and I would need the right outfit to do it in” Delia said casually.

 

Ash felt his cock stir watching his mom move. Every jiggle her breasts made was almost like torture. Her hips swayed back in a seductive manner.

 

Delia sauntered over and bent down low so Ash could have a very good and close up look at her breasts as she used the back of her hand and checked his forehead.

 

“Hmm, you’re still hot. Well I think I know how to bring that temperature down, but you’ll need to strip first” Delia said.

 

Ash gaped at this. What the fuck was his mom suggesting here? Delia didn’t seem to wait as she tugged off the covers off Ash then began peeling off his pajamas. Ash was helpless with this, well, not really helpless it’s just that his brain had yet to reboot. Delia smirked as she got down to Ash’s boxers. She saw that Ash wasn’t sick all over. No, according to the nice bulge in the middle of his boxers it meant at least one part of him was quite healthy.

 

“Oh my, Ash it seems that I need to check your temperature orally” Delia said licking her lips then removed the last article of clothing.

 

Ash could only watch as his mom dipped her head down and engulfed his cock in her hot wet mouth. He threw his head back and groaned.

 

Delia bobbed her head up and down sucking and licking Ash’s entire length. She liked the taste of her son’s meat and she just gobbled it all up. She used her teeth and raked them back and forth against the sensitive skin. Ash groaned at this and gripped the bedding tightly in his fists as he felt his mom’s hot mouth service his organ.

 

“Oh mom, feels so good” Ash murmured.

 

“Glad you like it son. I am here to make sure you’re comfortable” Delia said pulling up and gently stroking it to keep Ash revved up.

 

She then went back sucking Ash off and Ash had his eyes closed letting his mom take care of him. he no longer felt sick any more. His mind was focused on the pleasure his mom was giving him. He could feel his load ready to launch.

 

“Fuck mom, I am coming” Ash warned.

 

Delia cupped Ash’s balls urging him to release. She felt the first shot splash the back of her throat and she pulled back just enough to let her entire mouth get filled with her son’s spunk. It felt so warm and tasty. She pulled all the way out as soon as the last of Ash’s seed was squirted out. She swirl her tongue around in her mouth then swallowed.

 

Ash watched this and thought it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life.

 

“Mmm yummy. It’s been so long since I had a man’s come in my mouth” Delia said.

 

Ash was panting as his dick was semi-hard.

 

“Hmm, it seems I need to do some care. Your temperature is still high” Delia said as she checked Ash’s sweaty forehead.

 

Ash then watched his mom take off her outfit and he felt himself rise again as more supple skin was being revealed. Once naked Ash’s eyes roamed his mom’s entire body. Damn she was fucking hot. Delia kept herself in great shape even at her age. Her D cup breasts seemed to have no sag or wrinkles whatsoever. They were just as high and firm as they were when she was young. She worked out daily so it kept her body toned and spending much time outside as she could it gave her a nice tan too. Then there was her pussy that was completely hairless and wet with arousal.

 

“Now, lets make you feel better” Delia said.

 

Ash watched as his mom rose up using one hand to keep his cock in place. She stroked him a bit then lowered herself down. She moaned as she felt Ash spread her cunt wide.

 

“Oh so big, you’re cock is so big in me. Fuck, I haven’t had a cock in so long. It feels amazing” Delia moaned as she kept sliding down on Ash’s pole.

 

Once she was fully impaled on Ash’s spear she then began rocking back and forth as she rose up and down riding Ash in a blissful manner. She kept one hand on Ash’s chest to stay stable. She threw her head back in great pleasure.

 

Ash could only stare at this sensual dance of his mom fucking him. It was so amazing and he couldn’t peel his eyes away at all. His hands rose up on their own accord and grabbed her hips and began helping Delia in her moving.

 

“So glad you cared to join Ash” Delia said with a smile.

 

Ash’s eyes zoomed onto Delia’s jiggling breasts and Delia saw this and grinned. She then lowered her upper part of her body down with her breasts aimed right at her son’s face.

 

“Suck them baby, bite them. They are yours” Delia panted.

 

Ash rose his head up slightly and began feasting on his mom’s tits. They tasted so good. A cocktail of sweat and tit flesh and there was that flavor that only belong to Delia. Ash couldn’t put his finger on it, but it tasted amazing. For some reason this felt better than a lot of the times he’s fucked before during his travels. Maybe it was because he doing his mom, which gave it an incestuous flavor. The feeling of his mom’s tight cunt wrapped around his cock squeezing and rubbing his flesh rod.

 

The sounds of flesh smacking flesh as well as the squishing of juices of their coupling. It just heightened the erotic sense then throw in the sounds. The moaning, panting, groaning, grunting. It was just so much to take at once.

 

“Fuck baby, fuck yes. Your cock feels so good in me dear. So good. Squirt your seed in me, I want it in me” Delia begged.

 

Ash groaned as his face was still full of Delia’s breasts. He couldn’t get enough and as he felt his orgasm hit he bit down on one of Delia’s nipples. This made Delia shriek in pleasure as she came too. Delia slumped over panting hard and Ash was able to breath moving his head away from his mom’s tits.

 

“Are you feeling better now son?” Delia asked.

 

“Much mom, but there’s one thing more” Ash said.

 

Delia looked up.

 

“What is it?” she asked.

 

“Rubbing myself on these” Ash said as he grabbed Delia’s chest.

 

“What my baby wants, my baby gets” Delia said with a smile.

 

Delia pulled out of Ash and using their combined juices she wrapped her massive tits sandwiching them in-between Ash’s cock. She then began rubbing them up and down licking his flesh helmet every time it rose.

 

Ash helped out by pumping his hips making Delia cease her movements letting Ash take over. Ash fucked his mom’s tits loving how they felt on his dick. He then began moving faster and more frantic and it wasn’t long til he squirt out his third load all over Delia’s tits and face.

 

Delia cleaned herself up and then cuddled next to her Ash checking his forehead.

 

“I think your fever has broke” she said.

 

“Well, mothers always know best” Ash said.

 

 

**End**


	97. Caroline

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 97: Caroline**

Caroline was sitting on her bed. She had been crying again. She was now divorced. She had caught her husband, Norman, fucking the resident Nurse Joy in their bed. After months of legal battles the divorce was final. Now she was on her own. She didn’t mind that since she knew she could survive. But what she missed was the companionship.

 

“Caroline?”

 

Caroline looked up and saw it was her son in-law Ash. Ash had married her daughter May a year ago. It was a lovely ceremony and the two loved each other so very much. May offered Caroline to stay with them for a while til she could get back on her feet.

 

“Oh Ash, is there something you need?” Caroline asked as she wiped her tears away.

 

“No, I just came up to see how you’re doing” Ash said.

 

“I’m doing fine Ash” Caroline said forcing a smile on her face.

 

Ash frowned and moved and sat on the bed with Caroline. He wrapped a comforting arm around her.

 

Caroline broke down once again and cried on Ash’s chest. He held her tightly letting her get it all out. Soon the tears died down and it was now hiccups and sniffling. Caroline looked up and she leaned up and kissed Ash on the lips. Ash was shocked by this and pulled away.

 

“Caroline?!” he said.

 

“I am sorry Ash, I didn’t mean it. I guess I was so caught up in it and I wanted to thank you for comforting me and I-“ Caroline rambled.

 

Ash stopped her by kissing her. This shocked Caroline and she pulled away.

 

“Ash what are you doing, what about May?” she asked.

 

“May told me that she wanted to do anything to help you and we both agreed that if this is what you want then so be it” Ash said.

 

Caroline couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Did her own daughter condone infidelity? That can’t be right not after seeing how it could ruin a marriage, but she couldn’t see it in any other way. She then felt Ash’s lips on hers once again. His tongue trying to force its way into her mouth. Caroline opened her mouth allowing Ash’s tongue in and it began to dance with her own. She then felt Ash’s hands on her tits and she groaned thrusting her chest more for Ash. His tongue and hers battled one another as Ash kept up his assault on her chest. Ash gently laid Caroline on the bed and began stripping her of her clothes. They kept making out as this went on til she was down to her lace black bra and panties.

 

Ash eyed his mother in-law and saw she kept herself in shape. Her breasts were a nice C close to D cup. Not as big as her daughter nor as perky like May’s, but still nice. Caroline’s tummy was taut and her figure was quite nice for a woman whose had two kids. She was definitely one hot MILF. Ash began assaulting Caroline’s body worshipping every inch of it.

 

Caroline moaned loudly as she never been pampered like this before. She felt Ash’s mouth, tongue and hands roam and caress her entire body with such care that it drove her insane.

 

“Ash” she gasped.

 

Ash smirked and took off Caroline’s bra and feasted on her twin mounds. Caroline arched her back wanting more. Ash would play with one with his mouth with the other got his hands’ attention then he’d switch having his mouth on the tit that was in his hands and the tit that was in his mouth was being worked by his skilled hands. Caroline groaned loudly as she had a mini orgasm. Her panties were soaked and Ash seemed to know this. He moved down and peeled down her drenched panties and devoured her cunt.

 

Caroline yowled loudly as Ash ate her out. She was withering on the bed gripping the sheets with her hands. It was so much, too much to take in at once. She saw a flash of light as she came then slumped onto the bed limp and panting.

 

Ash got up and peeled out of his clothes and laid beside Caroline idling playing with her tits. They weren’t as great as May’s nor as sensitive, but damn were they fucking amazing still even at Caroline’s age.

 

Caroline turned to Ash and kissed him hard. Her hands touched and caressed his body loving how strong he felt under her fingers. Soon she got to his cock and from the feel of it she couldn’t believe how well endowed he was. He was definitely bigger than her ex-husband. She began stroking him and Ash moved his hips in time with her strokes.

 

Caroline swiped the head with her thumb and collected some of his pre-come then brought it to her mouth to taste.

 

“Hmmm, I need to taste this from the source” she said in a sultry tone.

 

She then moved down and got her first look at Ash’s rod and her eyes widened. She was correct indeed that Ash was bigger than Norman, far and away bigger and thicker. She was unsure how to go about it, but decided to go for it. She took as much as she could into her mouth and used her hand to jack off the rest. Ash groaned as he rested his hands on the pillows. Caroline was good, quite good. She didn’t really know what he liked the way May does, but she did have a great amount of skill, which made up for that.

 

Caroline kept sucking away enjoying her first ever cock that wasn’t her husband’s for years. It made her very wet knowing she was sucking off her son in-law. She felt Ash’s cock twitch then her mouth was sprayed with his seed. Caroline did her best to drink it all in, but there was so much and a bit of it spilled out. She was able to catch it. She then clean Ash off and found he was still hard even just semi.

 

“Ready for more?” Ash asked.

 

Caroline nodded and laid back on the bed as Ash climbed on top of her. He then inserted himself inside Carline and proceeded to fuck her. Caroline gasped as her walls were being stretched to the max. It had been so long and with Ash being bigger it took a bit to get used to. But soon she was withering and moaning on the bed as Ash fucked her brains out.

 

Ash marveled at how tight Caroline was and didn’t think she was after all this time. He figured it must’ve been a long time since Norman had plowed Caroline. So he was going to make up for that and then some. The copulating went on with them sharing kisses and hands touching and caressing the other’s body. Sweat coated them, but it just made them hotter for one another.

 

Caroline was in a flurry of great pleasure. Her body was tingling as mini-orgasm after mini-orgasm fired through her. She had never felt anything like it. She could feel the big one coming, it was just on the edge. She could feel it. Just a little more.

 

Ash was pumping in and out of Caroline loving how she was hugging his man meat and knew that even though may had the edge because she knew just what to do. Caroline was still fucking incredible in the sack.

 

“Oh god!” Caroline moaned as she came. She saw a bright white light.

 

Ash felt her clench around him and pushed on. He then spurted his load deep within Caroline.

 

“Thank you Ash, I needed that” Caroline said then kissed Ash before falling asleep. Exhausted since it had been so long that she’s had such amazing pleasure. It took all she had out of her.

 

Ash fell asleep a little after her. Though he made sure cover the both of them in a blanket.

 

A few hours later a figure crept into the room and touched Ash’s shoulder. Ash turned and saw his smiling wife, May.

 

“Hey, I see you’ve had a great time” she said admiring her mom’s body though it was covered.

 

“Yeah, you were right this was what she needed” Ash said quietly.

 

“I am happy” May said softly.

 

“So this will be a permanent thing?” Ash asked curiously.

 

“You betcha, I might even join in later too” May giggled and winked.

 

Ash’s cock jumped upon hearing this.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay yes I’ll being doing a sequel to this. Not telling when it will be ready.**


	98. Johanna

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: my take of when Ash and Brock leave Sinnoh. Johanna wants to thank Ash personally for looking after Dawn during her first journey.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 98: Johanna**

Ash was just about to head out with Dawn and Brock when he was stopped by Johanna.

 

“Ash could you wait for a moment” she said.

 

“Sure, guys I’ll catch up with you in a bit.” Ash said to both Dawn and Brock.

 

Dawn and Brock nodded and headed out leaving Ash and Johanna.

 

“What do you need Johanna?” Ash asked.

 

“I want to thank you for taking Dawn with you on your journey. It’s so much better traveling with people you know than alone, especially your first time out” Johanna said.

 

“It’s no problem Johanna” Ash said with a smile.

 

“Please Ash, come with me. I want to thank you properly” Johanna said.

 

Ash nodded and followed Johanna upstairs and into Johanna’s bedroom. Once in her bedroom Johanna pulled Ash into a kiss.

 

“What are you doing?” Ash asked a bit freaked out.

 

“Thanking you” Johanna said as she caressed Ash’s face lovingly.

 

“By kissing me?” Ash asked confused.

 

“Oh, we’re going to do more than kiss Ash. By the time we’re done we’re both going to be thanked” Johanna purred.

 

Ash gulped. Johanna wasn’t going to do what he thought she was going to do, right? It was just too good to be true. From the look in her eyes Ash knew Johanna wasn’t joking. He took a deep breath and decided what the hell. It wasn’t the first time he’s fucked a mother of one of his friends. He remembered the times he had with Caroline, May’s mom. As well as a few other moms too. He pulled Johanna into another kiss and thrusted his tongue to plunder her mouth.

 

Johanna was shocked by this, but then returned the favor by dueling Ash’s tongue with her own. They continued to kiss as they stumbled their way to Johanna’s bed. Once there clothes began to be tugged on. Soon they went flying and they were both naked. Johanna kept herself in great shape still and she had a nice C sized rack. A tummy with a tiny paunch and her cunt just had a bit of blue fuzz neatly trimmed. Ash had a nice lean and muscled body with a great tan thanks to his years of traveling.

 

Johanna saw Ash’s cock and licked her lips. Ash was nicely sized and quite thick too. She took her hand and began to stroke him.

 

“Mmmm you and Dawn sure know how to rub cock” Ash said.

 

Johanna was shocked at first hearing this, but then shrugged. She should’ve known her little girl would’ve done this to Ash and maybe more.

 

“Tell me Ash, how far did you go with my daughter?” she asked.

 

“You want me to tell you?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes” Johanna said.

 

Ash leaned down and kissed Johanna deeply. Johanna moaned then groaned as Ash pulled away. He moved to her ear.

 

“Fucked her the shit out of her and she screamed in pleasure every moment of it” Ash said huskily in Johanna’s ear.

 

Johanna’s cunt was extremely wet now as her mind went imagining Ash and Dawn fucking one another. The tangled flesh, the moaning and grunting, and the rutting, oh the glorious rutting. And she wanted in on that action too.

 

“Fuck me Ash, fuck me like you did my daughter. I want to beast in me” Johanna said in a lust-filled voice.

 

Ash maneuvered himself and then pushed into Johanna’s cunt. Damn, she was fucking tight.

 

“When was the last time you’ve been fucked?” he asked.

 

“It’s been so long. I’ve only had my fingers and toys to entertain myself for so long” Johanna panted.

 

“Then I’ll ease your suffering” Ash said as he sheathed himself fully into Johanna with one grand push.

 

Johanna’s eyes bulged as she was filled to the max by Ash.

 

“Oh fucking god!” she moaned loudly.

 

Ash then proceeded to fuck Johanna just as he had fucked Dawn several times. Johanna was clinging onto Ash tightly as she was ridden to the fullest and beyond.

 

“FUCK, OH FUCK! YES FUCK ME. OH GOD, IT FEELS SO GODDAMN AMAZING. MORE! HARDER!” Johanna screamed.

 

 _Like daughter, like mother_ Ash thought with a smirk.

 

He kept slamming away in and out of Johanna with her going through a never-ending orgasm it seemed. When it started it didn’t seem to cease at all. It just went one after the other without pause. She was sweating heavily and her body was buzzing with such pleasure at the same time her body was getting exhausted too. It was an odd feeling of getting energy, but also getting tired too.

 

Ash was feeling that tingle in his balls and he hammered one more time spilling his precious load into Johanna. He then pulled out letting his come ooze out of Johanna’s used cunt. He then laid beside Johanna catching his breath.

 

“That was the greatest fuck I’ve ever had” Johanna said.

 

“You’re welcome” Ash said.

 

He then slowly got up. He got dressed and gave Johanna one last kiss then left. Johanna fell asleep with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Ash caught up with Dawn and Brock and they head off to the port. Brock was behind Ash and Dawn reading something.

 

“So what did my mom want?” Dawn asked.

 

“Oh, she just wanted to thank me for looking after you on your first journey” Ash said.

 

“I see” Dawn said as she smelled something on Ash. She knew that smell quite well and it turned her on. She then moved close to Ash and grabbed his crotch. “I want to thank you too. For all you’ve done for me” she purred now rubbing Ash’s groin.

 

Ash grinned at this.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes, there will be a sequel to this one, but that will be later on. Coming next update go around will be the 99th and 100th chaps. Both are grand in their own right. Stay tuned and thanks for reading and please review.**


	99. Gary's Cheerleaders

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: got this idea from MathiasNightlord01. Thank you for it. There are five Gary cheerleaders that I’ll be using in this one though I know there are more. This will be one of my most ambitious and hardest chapters I’ve ever written in this series so far as well as the longest too so far. I am going to try and juggle five girls making sure each gets enough time and one isn’t left out so to speak. All names of the cheerleaders will come from certain anime/video games/books that I like. I may have changed them to fit what I want in this chap. Hope that doesn’t bother you and if it does then oh well, too bad. Okay, enough of my talking, enjoy!**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 99: Gary’s Cheerleaders**

Saria, Yugito, Tifa, Kairi, and Daphne were in a hotel nearby in Viridian City. They had watched the boy they followed lose a gym battle and his rival beat that gym in amazing fashion even with the odds totally against him. They had never seen such a battle before and thought the boy deserved a grand reward for now having all eight badges. They never did this with Gary ever since Gary preferred to get his jollies from doing it himself then have others to it for him. He wasn’t gay by any means, no he just didn’t think of them that way.

 

So with that the five found out where the young trainer was staying and made their way to congratulate him.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Ash Ketchum sat back in his bed he had at the Pokémon Center smiling. He now had eight badges and that meant he could enter the Pokémon league and compete. He couldn’t wait to get start training for it then win the whole thing. He could barely contain his glee. That’s when he heard a knock on his door. He wondered who it was since Misty or Brock would just come in. He got up and opened the door to find five girls standing there. Ash sort of knew them mainly as some of Gary’s cheerleaders he had that followed him everywhere.

 

“Um, can I help you?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes, can we come in?” one of them asked.

 

Ash nodded and moved aside to let them in. Once inside Ash got a good look at them all. They were in two words: Fucking Hot. Ash envied Gary for traveling with such fine beauties. Not that he minded traveling with Brock and Misty, but he was a hot blooded male and who wouldn’t want to be traveling with so many fine pieces of sexiness.

 

“First of all we should introduce ourselves. My name is Yugito, this is Tifa, Kairi, Saria, and finally Daphne” Yugito said gesturing to each of the girls.

 

Yugito was blond that kept her hair long and in a ponytail and she had purple cat-like eyes. She was in the middle in the height range compared to the other girls. Her body was lithe and looked flexible like a dancer or something. Her breasts were a nice C cup. Yugito wore a purple outfit with red clouds on it. She had tight pants that are the same color and designs on it. Her top which was the same hugged her chest nicely.

 

Saria was the smallest in stature to all of the girls. She had short green hair and bright blue expressive eyes. She had a nice body, small and petite. Her breasts were A close to B depending on what guy you asked. Saria wore a totally green outfit. She had a forest green turtleneck that was sleeveless and a green long sleeved undershirt underneath and a green skirt that went to the top of her knees and to complete her outfit was brown boots on her feet.

 

Kairi was second smallest in height after Saria. She had short dark red hair and blue eyes that were just as bright as Saria’s. her body was thin, but she had what appeared to be a nice A sized chest. She wore a pink outfit that went down to mid thigh with three zippers with one being real while the other two were fake. The real one was in the center and slightly unzipped showing off her white wife-beater she had under it.

 

Daphne had long blond hair that she kept loose. She had stormy grey eyes that screamed intelligence, which made Ash wonder why she was with the rest of the girls. But what really caught Ash’s attention was Daphne’s chest. It was a fucking C close to D cup or maybe just a solid D. Ash didn’t really know since he was no expert or anything. They were big compared to her medium sized frame. She wore an emerald green shirt and a black skirt with silver trim along with. a crème colored blouse that was tight across her chest.

 

Last was Tifa. She was the tallest of the five and had beautiful black hair that she kept long and loose. She had reddish brown eyes that captivated Ash. She also had the biggest rack of the five at a D size easily, maybe bigger. She seemed to be the most athletic too due to her brown short shorts she wore which showed of her tanned and toned legs. She also wore a white tank top that could barely hold her amble chest back.

 

“Nice to meet you. So um, what is it do you want?” Ash asked.

 

“We thought since you had just gained your last badge that you deserve a reward for it” Tifa said.

 

“What kind of reward?” Ash asked curiously.

 

The five girls smiled devious smiles.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Ash was sweating as he thrusted back and forth at Tifa’s cunt. Damn she was tight. On Tifa’s mouth was Saria. She was riding Tifa’s tongue. With them on the other bed was Yugito and Kairi. The two were grinding their pussies together with not only their juices, but also Ash’s seed oozing out of them from the fucking he had given them earlier. Daphne had her head between both of their cunts licking up not only Ash’s seed, but also Yugito’s and Kairi’s sweet juices.

 

“Fuck, this has got to be the best thing we’ve ever thought of” Yugito moaned.

 

Kairi said nothing as she pulled Yugito’s mouth to her own and they shared a hot passionate kiss. They both moaned as Daphne began to finger them both. Yugito and Kairi’s bodies rubbing and grinding against one another in such a delicious and erotic fashion. Their sweat mingled with one another’s.

 

Ash was thrusting in and out as he rose up and from behind he grabbed Saria’s small titties. He groped and massaged them. Saria moaned at the added pleasure as she felt Tifa’s tongue lash her hot cavern. She was moving up and down on her friend’s face rocking and rolling.

 

Tifa was enjoying the piece of man meat between her legs. Who’d have guess this boy would have such a beast in his pants. She wondered if that redhead that traveled with him knew about it, but doubted it as she saw the redhead and that other guy that traveled they traveled with getting busy when she and her friends entered the Center.

 

“Oh fuck, going to come” Ash warned.

 

He then spilled his load inside Tifa and pulled out. Daphne left her place and moved to the other bed and took Ash’s limp organ into her mouth and began to suck it clean of Tifa’s juices. Ash groaned as he threaded his fingers through Daphne’s silky smooth hair.

 

“Oh man, feels so fucking good” Ash groaned.

 

Soon he was hard again and Daphne guided him to the second bed.

 

“Fuck them both, they both need some hard cock. They are dying for it” Daphne said.

 

Ash nodded as he thrusted his cock into Yugito’s cunt. Yugito yowled in pleasure as Ash was inside her. Kairi pulled Yugito’s down to her and kissed her hard. Ash then began fucking Yugito for a spell then pulled out making Yugito whine and then rammed into Kairi’s tight pussy. Kairi practically screamed as Ash’s huge cock spread her wide. She had never had anything so big inside her before. Not even a dildo.

 

Ash grimaced as he felt the tight hot wetness that is Kairi’s cunt wrap around him. He had to stop himself from coming she was so tight. Once he got control of himself he began pumping in and out of Kairi. Then after a while he’d pull out fuck Yugito’s cunt then return to Kairi’s.

 

Meanwhile on the other bed Saria had twisted her body so she could get to Tifa’s cunt. It was hard due to the height difference, but she made it as Tifa released her grip of her. Saria then began licking out all of Ash’s seed from Tifa. Tifa moaned and threw her head back. She played with her massive tits, plucking her nipples as Saria ate her out.

 

“Oh god Saria, yes right there, right there. Fuck, eat me out. Your tongue feels so good in me. OH FUCK!” Tifa screamed as she came.

 

Saria drank up all of Tifa’s juices then looked up. Her face covered with essence of Tifa.

 

“Come up here and let me clean you up” Tifa growled.

 

Saria spun around and crawled up Tifa’s body and they kissed one another letting their tongues do battle. Then Tifa began licking up her own juices from Saria’s face. Saria cooed as she felt Tifa give her a tongue bath.

 

Back on the second bed Ash was having a ball fucking two pussies. He then felt his orgasm approaching he pulled out and painted both Yugito and Kairi’s cunts. Daphne lunged in to do the clean up. Both girls came from this making Daphne have to do more clean up though that didn’t bother her at all. Her tongue lapped a way enjoying the delicious cocktail.

 

“Oh Ash, I believe it’s my turn” Saria said.

 

Ash walked over to the first bed and got on. Saria had Ash lie down as she mounted him. She lowered her tight core impaling herself onto Ash. She moaned as she went down and Ash gritted his teeth as his cock was enveloped by a second super tight cunt.

 

“Damn, you’re so fucking tight” he groaned.

 

“Only for you baby” Saria panted.

 

Once she was bottomed out in Ash she paused for a moment to get herself adjusted. When she was she began to rock back and forth and up and down slowly to gain some steam. It didn’t take long though for Saria to start a nice speed. She flung her head back in pleasure as Ash’s dick rubbed her insides.

 

“So big, you’re so goddamn big. I love it!” she praised loudly.

 

Tifa had gotten up and watched the going ons and smiled. She knew this was a fucking great idea. She then grabbed Daphne from her treat and pulled her to her.

 

“Your turn” the brunette said.

 

Daphne was then thrown on the bed and Tifa began to attack her in the most erotic way. Her lips and tongue attached themselves everywhere. Daphne was moaning and panting from Tifa’s ministrations. When Tifa got to Daphne’s cunt she stuck two fingers in and began pumping them in and out.

 

“Oh fuck, more Tifa more” Daphne moaned.

 

Tifa added another finger.

 

“Yes that’s it, oh fuck right there. Mmm so fucking amazing” Daphne moaned as she bit her bottom lip in that sexy way.

 

“You like that Daph, you like my finger sliding in and out of your delicious pussy?” Tifa asked.

 

“Oh yes, oh fucking yes” Daphne mewled as she withered on the bed trying to adjust to the immense pleasure pouring through her.

 

Meanwhile Yugito and Kairi laid there enjoying their afterglow. They were tired and needed a breather before going again. So they watched what the others were doing to entertain themselves.

 

“Shit, little Saria is taking all of that beast inside her. I didn’t think she could. Ash has a fucking monster there” Yugito said.

 

“I know, I didn’t think it would fit inside me, but it did” Kairi said.

 

“And it looks like Tifa is giving Daphne the royal treatment” Yugito commented.

 

“Yeah, but Tifa always knew what Daphne liked. They are lovers” Kairi said.

 

“And it’s thanks to them that we all got together. I mean, think about how fucking frustrated we’d be if it wasn’t for them?” Yugito asked.

 

“Yeah, they sure brought much excitement to the group. Especially with Gary not even wanting to touch us” Kairi said.

 

“Yeah, he has to be gay no matter what he says otherwise” Yugito said.

 

Kairi just nodded as she as watched as Saria came on Ash’s pole.

 

Back on the first bed Saria was now bouncing up and down on Ash. She had already come three times already and was working of a fourth.

 

“Oh god, oh, god, oh god, oh god” Saria chanted.

 

“Fuck, coming” Ash warned.

 

He fired his load into Saria as she came for the fourth time. Saria fell over almost unconscious breathing hard. What she didn’t see was Kairi coming over. She rolled Saria over and began lapping at Saria’s sensitive cunt. Saria moaned.

 

“No more” she whined.

 

“Oh, I’ll stop once you’re all clean” Kairi said with a smirk as she flicked her red hair back and went back to the treat in front of her.

 

Ash laid there recovering when Yugito came over. She got on top of him and they made out for a bit. Yugito’s hand made it down and began working Ash again. Ash groaned as he had one of his hands go down to her center and diddle her cunt. They worked themselves up and Yugito couldn’t take it anymore. She bounced up and got on the floor on her hands and knees sticking her ass out.

 

“Fuck me” she commanded.

 

Ash just hopped off the bed and rammed his new hard-on into Yugito from behind. He then began plowing in and out of her with Yugito mewling and yowling every thrust.

 

Daphne was a complete mess as she was on the verge of collapse. She knew that Tifa could work her til exhaustion, but she didn’t want that. She still hadn’t had her cock time. And she wasn’t going to pass out before that.

 

“Enough Tifa, I want to Ash’s cock in me before I pass out” Daphne said through her continuous moans.

 

Tifa stopped what she was doing and kissed her lover on the lips.

 

“Sorry about that babe. I get caught up in it all, plus I love the way you look, smell and taste when you’re in heat” she said.

 

“Mmm, you look pretty hot in heat too” Daphne purred.

 

She then rolled Tifa over and began to please her lover the same way she had been pleased.

 

“Oh fuck yes Daph. Fucking love me!” Tifa moaned.

 

Daphne didn’t waste any time and dove down and began eating Tifa out knowing where every sweet spot was. Tifa was moaning and withering on the bed like she was in endless spasms. She was screaming out Daphne’s name.

 

Meanwhile Kairi had cleaned Saria out to several orgasms and Saria was now practically comatose. Kairi smirked as she admired her handiwork. She then turned to find Yugito getting fucked doggy style. She shook her and sighed.

 

 _For a cat person she sure loves doing it doggy_ the redhead thought.

 

Yugito was on one her elbows with her face mashed into the floor as Ash pounded her gushing cunt. She had come several times and it was made worse when Ash’s hand sought out her clit and began rubbing.

 

“Oh god, another one!” she wailed.

 

Ash smirked as he felt Yugito’s cunt contract once again in spasms. He then fired his load into the exhausted Yugito. He pulled out and Yugito stayed in position with her ass in the air.

 

“That looked fun” Kairi said.

 

“Yeah, so your turn?” Ash asked.

 

“Yup. Two down and three to go” Kairi said.

 

Ash nodded as he saw Daphne sexually ravage Tifa. He then turned back to Kairi who was willing and waiting for him.

 

“So how do you want this?” he asked.

 

Kairi tapped her chin then nodded. She got on her back spreading her legs wide as she lifted them above her head. Ash then came over stroking himself to get hard, though watching Daphne and Tifa really got him going again. Once on the bed he inserted himself into Kairi’s tight heat.

 

“Fuck, you and Saria are the tights cunts I’ve ever had” Ash groaned.

 

“The tightest babe, and all for you” Kairi panted.

 

Ash pushed in all the way and Kairi rested her legs on Ash’s shoulders. Ash then began thrusting in and out of Kairi. Kairi could feel Ash hitting her womb in this position. Fuck, before he nearly hit it now he was inside. It felt so amazing and wondered if she’d get pregnant if he expelled his load right into her womb. The thought made her even hornier.

 

“Fuck me Ash, fuck this tight cunt. Fuck me like a goddamn whore. Use me” Kairi begged.

 

Ash went at it like a Viking as he pillaged her depths over and over. It felt so amazing how her pussy gripped him so tightly and he had to fight off coming too soon.

 

Back on the second bed Daphne had Tifa to the point of exhaustion.

 

“No more, I can’t any more” Tifa pleased.

 

“Ah, putting up the white flag?” Daphne teased.

 

“Fuck you” Tifa hissed through her exhaustion.

 

“I was fucking you, but you told me to stop” Daphne said teasingly.

 

Tifa groaned and closed her eyes to rest.

 

Daphne got up and watched Kairi spewed filth that she had never head before from the petite redhead. She shook her head and waited for her turn with Ash. She looked around and was amused by the sight. Yugito still had her ass in the air unconscious, on the bed where Ash and Kairi were fucking was Saria, dead to the world also. Then Tifa was on the second bed snoozing for a spell. She was pretty much the last one standing.

 

 _I knew letting the others go first was a smart idea_ she thought deviously.

 

Kairi was crying from all pleasure she was getting. She had no idea how long she was going to last. She had come multiple times and her body was on the verge of shutting down from exhaustion.

 

“Please Ash, come in me before I go” she pleaded.

 

Ash went harder and faster then fired his load into Kairi. She passed out with a look of utter bliss on her face.

 

“Well, at least she went with a smile” Daphne quipped.

 

Ash turned and saw Daphne smiling at him.

 

“So you’re last?” he asked.

 

“Nope, Tifa will be back ready to go in a little while, but as we wait lets get better acquainted” Daphne said.

 

Ash nodded.

 

They got on the bed that Tifa was resting on. Daphne laid on her side and had Ash behind her. He inserted his cock into Daphne as she lifted her leg. Then once inside she trapped him by lowering her leg. Ash began pumping in and out of her as Daphne played with her lover’s breasts. Tifa moaned and awoke to see Daphne getting fucked by Ash.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Tifa asked with a smile.

 

“Yes, he’s quite a beast. I mean he’s fucked all of us and is still going” Daphne said in-between grunts and pants.

 

She then gasped as one of Ash’s hands came over and grabbed a hold of one of her tits. Tifa laughed as she saw Daphne’s eyes roll up to the back of her head in pleasure.

 

“Give her a hard fuck Ash, she needs it oh so badly” Tifa crooned.

 

Ash nodded and began going harder and faster. His hand on Daphne’s breast was pinching and tweaking her nipple. Tifa helped out by sucking the other one.

 

“Oh fuck, you two. More fuck me both of you” Daphne moaned.

 

“As you wish” Tifa said as she brought a hand down and found Daphne’s clit and began stroking it. This set Daphne off.

 

“FUCK!” Daphne screamed.

 

Ash kept going thrusting in and out of her. He and Tifa kept playing with Daphne’s body til she was ready to pass out. Ash finally came inside her and pulled out. Daphne laid there limp, dead to the world.

 

“Well, I am the last one standing. How about one last one cowboy?” Tifa asked.

 

“Yeah, just give me a moment” Ash said regaining his breath.

 

Tifa flicked her long black hair back and took Ash’s dick in her mouth and began sucking on it. She felt it twitch and begin to harden in her mouth. Once she was done and Ash was once again standing tall she laid back presenting herself to Ash. Ash laid on top of her and pushed himself into her.

 

The two rutted like complete animals. Moaning, gasping, whining. Ash’s hands played with her massive tits licking, sucking and nibbling them. Tifa moaned and withered at this attention loving how much rougher Ash was than Daphne. She then came and Ash pulled out.

 

“What are you doing?” Tifa asked.

 

“Something I’ve wanted to do” Ash said then knee walked straddling her chest.

 

He then enclosed Tifa’s big tits around his cock and began fucking them.

 

“I should’ve known. All guys want to fuck my chest” Tifa giggled.

 

“Of course, you have such a fucking huge tits that no guy could resist them” Ash said.

 

“Or some girls” Tifa added as she looked over at Daphne.

 

Ash titty fucked Tifa til he came. Tifa was coated with his semen. She then groaned as a still hard Ash moved down back to her pussy and began fucking her once again. He went at it hard and fast and Tifa came. She came several more times then Ash spilled his load into her.

 

He pulled out now tired completely.

 

“How do you like that as a reward?” Tifa asked tiredly.

 

“The fucking best” Ash said.

 

Tifa smiled as she fell asleep.

 

Ash crawled wearily so he was between Daphne and Tifa and fell asleep himself.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: man, I am glad this one is over. This took a hell of a long time to write and make it good. I mean I had to juggle five girls at once. I hope I did it alright and didn’t leave a single girl out for too long and they got equal attention. This is just a small morsel to what’s to come. Up next is my hundredth chap. Oh, and can you guess where each of the girls I picked came from? Thanks for reading and please review.**


	100. Misty, May, Dawn & Iris

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: my one hundredth chapter of this series. (Confetti falls from the sky and triumphal fanfare is heard loudly.) Okay, enough of that. To celebrate I have decided to have all four of Ash’s travel companions in one. This is the long awaited and anticipated sequel to chapter 12 just to let you know.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 100: Misty, May, Dawn & Iris**

Ash had just gotten back from his latest journey. He was tired, but very happy. He had beaten the league and was Champion. But right now all he wanted to do was relax a bit. He entered his home and called out.

 

“Mom! I’m home!”

 

There was no answer and the trainer frowned. She knew he was going to be home, so why wasn’t she here?

 

“Mom? Mom, you here?” he called.

 

He then spotted a piece of paper on the stairs and picked it up. He looked at it curiously as he saw his name on it. He opened it up.

 

_Come up to your room for your welcome home surprise._

 

Ash blinked and wondered what could the surprise be and why was it in his room. He headed upstairs and to his room. He opened the door and found a sight he’d never forget.

 

There on his bed was his four former female traveling companions. But what made it memorable was that they were completely naked and in a daisy chain eating each other out. The young trainer could hear the gasps, moans, groans and other sounds being heard as they ate each other like there was no tomorrow. Misty was eating Dawn out, Dawn was eating May out, May was eating Iris out and Iris completed the chain eating Misty out.

 

“Oh Ash, you’re home” Misty said looking up from Dawn’s pussy her face covered with Dawn juice.

 

“Uh, yeah” Ash said still kind of in shock of the very arousing sight.

 

“Well what are you waiting for? Whip those clothes off, we’ve been without your cock for far too long. We’ve had to play each other just to get off” May said as she licked Iris’ juices from her face.

 

“Yeah, I want to see that beast” Iris chipped in wiping Misty’s juices off her face with the back of her hand.

 

Ash wasted no time and took off his clothes. The four girls drooled at the sight of the ‘holy’ relic they haven’t seen in so long.

 

“Fucking god, it’s been so long since I’ve seen that thing” Iris groaned as she stuffed two fingers into her dripping twat.

 

Iris entered the unique relationship the four had easily and brought a lot of interesting toys to the party. She also brought in the experimentation part too. None of the girls really did it with one another til Iris came in and they found it was a nice way to get satisfied when Ash wasn’t available. So their relationship hit a new level. They all became closer to one another.

 

Dawn said nothing as she got to her knees and took Ash’s cock in her mouth and began sucking on it like it would be the last thing she’d ever taste.

 

“That bitch” Misty growled.

 

“Eh, she got there first. Back to eating” May said then pushed Iris down onto the bed and began devouring the Unova resident’s cunt again.

 

Iris moaned as she felt May’s tongue wiggle inside her hot cavern.

 

“Come on Mist, forget about her. Enjoy the ripe peach in front of you” Ash said as he thrusted his hips into Dawn’s mouth.

 

Misty sighed and went after May’s dripping pussy. She felt May’s hip jerk as she made contact. She smiled liking how sensitive May was sometimes. This continued on til Ash spewed his load into Dawn’s eager mouth and the other girls came as well.

 

“So this is my welcome home surprise?” Ash asked.

 

“Yup, your own personal orgy” Iris said.

 

“Yeah, we told Delia that we wanted to do something special for you and she just smiled and winked. She knew what we were up to and just left for the day. She did however make sure we were all protected. She didn’t want to be a grandma just yet” May said.

 

Ash grunted as he pumped his cock in and out of Dawn’s willing mouth. She was worshipping Ash’s dick with her tongue and mouth. She swirled her tongue around the entire length then sucked on it for a while. She was moaning and mumbling words of pleasure.

 

Meanwhile on the bed May, Misty and Iris were in nirvana as they ate each other out. They all had come a couple times, but wanted more. They had a lot of experience and upped their stamina from their previous sex sessions.

 

Ash finally came into Dawn’s mouth then pulled out still hard. Dawn gulped down all of Ash’s seed and murmured in delirious happiness. Ash walked over and got on the bed and pushed into Misty open pussy.

 

Misty moaned as she felt Ash hit home. She then began thrusting back as Ash fucked her. She pulled away from May’s cunt and moaned.

 

“Oh Ash, it feels so good. I’ve missed your cock in me” she said.

 

“Hey no fair, I was close to coming and Misty had to leave me hanging” May pouted.

 

“Yeah well, get back to eating me” Iris said as she shoved the brunette’s head back to her snatch.

 

Dawn had got up and kissed Iris’ mouth. Iris moaned as she tasted Ash’s seed in Dawn’s mouth. They made out for a while as their hands roamed each other’s bodies.

 

Misty was moaning and panting as she was getting fucked doggy style. She felt Ash kneading her hips and ass giving himself the leverage he needed to plow into her with ferocity.

 

“Fucking shit!” Misty moaned as she came.

 

Ash groaned as he felt Misty’s cunt walls squeeze him. He held still letting Misty’s orgasm to pass then began plunging in and out of her once again. Misty came several times til Ash spewed his load into her. He pulled out semi hard.

 

“May, suck me” Ash commanded.

 

May pulled out from Iris’ cunt and turned and began sucking Ash’s cock back to full hardness. Ash groaned as he gently pumped in and out of May’s mouth. Once he was fully hard he pulled out and May looked up pouting since Ash took away her favorite treat.

 

“It’s okay my lovely Beautifly. You’ll get more. I promise” Ash said as he petted May’s cheek lovely.

 

“Hey, why does May have a nickname and not us?” Iris asked.

 

“May’s not the only one. Dawn has one. It’s Togekiss” Ash said.

 

“What about me?” Iris asked.

 

“And me?” Misty asked.

 

Ash sighed at their childish behavior the thought for a moment.

 

“Hmm, haven’t thought of one for you two yet, but give me some time. Now my Beautifly lie down and spread those sweet legs and let me fuck that lovely cunt” he said.

 

May immediately obeyed without question. Ash then shoved himself into May and she moaned loudly as she felt herself get filled to the brim and beyond with 100% Ash meat.

 

“Oh Ash, fuck me. Fuck me so good” May pleaded.

 

Ash began pumping in and out of May grabbing May’s legs and throwing them over his shoulders to go deeper into May’s cunt.

 

Misty was resting as Iris and Dawn were now in a sixty-nine and enjoying themselves completely.

 

“You have such a sweet cunt Dawn. I love it” Iris said.

 

“Mmm yummy, yum, yum” Dawn murmured as she much away at Iris’ cunt.

 

Ash pounded away at May’s cunt as she was squealing in great pleasure. Her breasts were jiggling and Ash dove down and began feasting upon them. This only increased May’s already high pleasure.

 

“OH ASH!” she screamed as she came.

 

Ash splashed another load into May and then pulled out. He saw that Iris and Dawn were eating one another out and decided he needed in on the action too. He moved over and Dawn saw him coming. She removed her mouth.

 

“Dawn, what the fuck are you doing?” Iris asked with great annoyance.

 

She then gasped when she felt Ash thrust into her.

 

“Oh fucking god” she screamed as this brought her to her climax.

 

Ash waited for Iris to come down then began to pumping away at Iris. Dawn would lick Iris’ clit and also lick Ash’s cock as it slid in and out of Iris.

 

Misty climbed off the bed and grabbed a duffle bag that had been unseen when Ash entered the room. She brought it over to the bed and began taking items out. They were a collection of toys Iris had that Misty, May and Dawn had also added to.

 

Misty pulled out remote-controlled vibrator and then two other ones. She got back to the bed and placed two on May’s tits and the other on May’s cunt. Luckily the remote could control all three at once. Misty worked the one so on May’s tits first. Starting off slow to begin with.

 

The two vibrated and moved around May’s tits making the brunette wither and moan as they grazed her hard nipples.

 

“Misty, why are you doing this?” May wailed.

 

“I love seeing you wither May, you look so damn sexy” Misty said as he licked her lips.

 

May kept moaning and withering as her tits kept getting attention, but the ach between her legs just hurt even more.

 

“Misty, I need it” May whimpered.

 

“Need what?” Misty asked nonchalantly

 

“Misty” May whined.

 

Misty smirked as she turned on the one in May’s pussy.

 

“OH!” May gasped as she felt vibrations coming from her cunt.

 

Misty smirked as she worked the speed up slowly on the vibrator in May’s cunt.

 

Back with Ash, Dawn and Iris. Ash was pumping in and out of Iris earnestly as Iris was moaning, totally forgetting to pay any attention to Dawn’s cunt. Dawn didn’t seem to mind as was doing clean up work on both Iris and Ash. She’d clean both of them even though they just got dirty every time.

 

“Fuck me Ash, fuck my tight Unova cunt. Fuck it, show me that this cunt belongs to you” Iris screamed.

 

Ash gripped Iris’ ass tightly as he hammered Iris with all of his might. He could feel himself on the cusp of shooting his load and he finally spewed it all as he slammed in one last time with Iris coming too. He pulled out and Dawn latched her mouth onto Iris’ weeping cunt and began devouring. Iris moaned as she was still sensitive from her recent orgasm.

 

Ash moved over and put his semi-hard organ into Iris’ open wailing mouth. Iris did her best to clean Ash off, but her mind was addled with pleasure making it hard to do.

 

May had come several times thanks to Misty’s toys and she was exhausted.

 

“Had enough?” Misty asked smugly.

 

May moaned and then came again. Misty finally ended it and took the toys off May. May got up shakily and went over to the bag and dug through it til she found what she was looking for. She came back with a vibrating cock with a tiny little appendage on it. She sauntered over, well, the best she could still weak-kneed. She got on the bed and shoved the thing into Misty.

 

Misty howled as she the cold object was inserted into her.

 

“So cold” she whined.

 

“You’ll get hot very quick” May said as she turned it on.

 

The fake cock began to throb and pulsate inside Misty with that little appendage touching her clit making Misty hit her peak even quick.

 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” the Cerulean gym leader screamed.

 

May smirked thinking this was payback for what Misty had put her through. She then moved and began feasting on Misty’s tits.

 

Once Ash was clean thanks to Iris’ mouth he pulled and went to Dawn’s cunt. Dawn moaned with her mouth full of Iris. Ash then began pumping in and out of Dawn as Dawn kept sucked Iris dry.

 

“No more Dawn” Iris panted as she rolled of Dawn.

 

Dawn pouted that her treat was gone, but that thought didn’t linger as Ash was fucking her. She moaned and mewled as she moved her hips in times to Ash’s strokes.

 

Iris was wiped out for now from Dawn’s super eager tongue and mouth.

 

 _Note to self; keep Dawn away from my cunt at all costs if want to live_ the Unova resident thought.

 

Misty was in continuous orgasm it seemed. May kept cranking up the speed and Misty was a wreck. She was sweaty and tired. Soon she felt the object leave her and she relaxed. May began licking and sucking off Misty’s juices from the fake cock.

 

“Mmmm, yummy” she said.

 

“I hate you” Misty croaked.

 

May laughed and kissed Misty on the mouth.

 

“Love you too” she said.

 

Ash kept thrusting in and our of Dawn as he felt her tight cunt clench and squeeze him, wanting his seed. Soon he came and then pulled out. Dawn sighed feeling Ash’s seed inside her. She had come two times as Ash fucked her.

 

All around the five laid there exhausted for now, but they just needed some rest then they be ready for another round. This was just the beginning of the girls’ homecoming and they had the rest of the day and night.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that my 100th chap. Hoped you liked it even though it wasn’t as long as my 99th one. I just couldn’t do another super long one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	101. Nurse Joy

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: high school setting.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 101: Nurse Joy**

Ash groaned as he walked to the nurse’s office. He was holding his stomach from being walloped badly by a dodge ball. He was in gym class and they were playing the game dodge ball. It was alright til he left himself open and the rubber red ball hit his gut hard, very hard. He fell to the ground in pain and the gym teacher helped him up and told him to go to the nurse’s office.

 

When he got to the office he saw the nurse there writing. She had pink hair done up in an unique style. She was wearing the typical white nurse’s uniform, but she wore a nice sweater coat over it.

 

“Oh my, what happened?” the nurse asked seeing the state Ash was in.

 

“Hurt in gym class” Ash grunted.

 

The nurse led Ash to one of the beds and sat him down.

 

“My name is Joy and you can call me that. Now where does it hurt?” Joy asked.

 

Ash told her his name and she gently poked and prodded the area making Ash wince slightly.

 

“Okay, I don’t think anything is damage, I think it will just badly bruised. Take off your shirt” Joy said.

 

Ash gulped and took off his shirt. His stomach area had a big purple blotch on it. Joy gasped and then rushed over to the cabinet where she kept her medical supplies. She took out a container. She opened and it was a cream. She then began to rub the cold cream on Ash’s stomach. Ash gasped in pain and how cold the cream was.

 

“Sorry about that” Joy said as she kept going gently.

 

“It’s alright,” Ash said breathing in a controlled fashion.

 

As Joy kept rubbing Ash was getting turned on. He could feel his dick grow and harden and gulped hoping and praying she wouldn’t see it. Joy did as it poked her arm. She smirked.

 

 _This is going to be fun_ she thought.

 

Once she was finished applying the cream she began undoing Ash’s pants.

 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Ash yelped.

 

“It seems you’re in pain here so I must check it” Joy said in a professional tone.

 

Ash gulped as his pants were removed then his boxers making his cock spring out like a jack in the box.

 

“Oh my, I can that you’re in much pain and in need of some relief” Joy said breathlessly.

 

She then dipped her head down and began sucking on it. Ash gasped as his hips bucked upwards. Joy’s mouth felt so good on his rod. She bobbed her head back and forth taking in more and more of Ash’s length. Soon she got all of it in her mouth and it hit the back of her throat. She looked up at Ash’s face and could see the signs of pleasure written all over it.

 

“Shit going to come” Ash groaned.

 

Joy had enough time to pull back as Ash’s seed splash the insides of her mouth. It was salty, but she drank it down and then licked Ash clean, making hard once again.

 

 _I love the teenage male quick recovery time_ she thought.

 

Ash was panting hard from his first ever blowjob though he felt sad that he couldn’t last very long. Was he just bad at it or something.

 

“Oh don’t worry about that. Most guys don’t last long when it comes to being sucked off. Definitely if it’s there first time” Joy said reading Ash’s face.

 

“How did you know?” Ash asked.

 

“You didn’t really hide it” Joy said.

 

Ash was embarrassed that he was so easily read and by the school nurse.

 

“Now, I think you need more treatment since it looks like the swelling as yet to go down. It will need some more rigorous treatment” Joy said.

 

She then went to the door and put a sign out on the door letting everyone know she was out. She then locked the door and turned back to Ash. She then stripped off her clothes and Ash got his first look at a nude woman’s body that wasn’t from a magazine.

 

Joy’s body was nice and firm as she kept herself trim. Her breasts were a nice C cup and she had a nicely trimmed pink bush and she was quite aroused given how her pussy glisten with her juices. Ash just stared at it all taking it all in, whishing he had a camera or something to capture this image. Joy sauntered over and Ash watched as Joy’s tits bounced with each step.

 

“Lie down and I’ll make it all better” she said.

 

Ash complied and laid down on the bed. Joy got on and straddled him. She then held his cock and then began to lower herself onto the mighty spear. She gasped as it split her. Ash gasped as he felt himself enter his first ever pussy in his life.

 

“Oh, so big. I can’t believe how big you are” Joy moaned.

 

Ash groaned as he felt his ego get a boast in hearing an older woman compliment him on his size. His cock twitched making Joy groan. Once Joy had Ash fully inside her she began to slowly ride him. She wanted to savor this thick hard meat inside her.

 

Ash laid there staring up as Joy worked up and down. Her breasts bouncing up and down. His eyes moving in time with the globes.

 

“You can touch them Ash, I want you to” Joy purred.

 

Ash nervous raised his hands and grabbed the twin flesh melons and then began playing with them. He remembered what he’s heard from other guys and did the same. Joy moaned as Ash played with her tits. She increased her speed in her riding as she bent down resting her hands on either side of Ash. This brought her tits closer to Ash and he raised his head and captured one of her hard nipples in his mouth.

 

“Oh Ash, that’s it suck them baby. Suck my tits” Joy moaned.

 

Ash kept sucking as he felt Joy’s cunt milk him. He had never felt such a thing before and he was amazing that he hadn’t come yet. Maybe he wasn’t as bad at this as he thought.

 

Joy worked herself up and came all over Ash’s dick. She kept going though. She wanted Ash to squirt his load inside her. She knew what she was doing was wrong and would get her fired as well as in jail, but she didn’t care as Ash felt so good inside her. His cock was twitching at the right times in her and how it pulsated. It felt so delicious. Not to mention he was so damn big and thick too. The biggest and thickest she’s ever had inside her.

 

Ash groaned as could feel himself loosing control He was going to come soon, he knew it.

 

“Going to come” he grunted.

 

“In me Ash, spill your seed in me. I want it” Joy panted.

 

Ash gave out an animalistic grunt as he thrusted up hard inside Joy letting loose his load inside Joy. Joy howled in pleasure as she came for a second time. They laid there panting recovering. Soon it was time to go. They cleaned up and got dressed. Joy unlocked the door too.

 

“Ash, if you’re bothered by that stomach again come and see me” Joy said.

 

Ash nodded and walked out of the nurse’s office feeling a hell of a lot better than when he went in.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: review this here or PM me at ff.net.**


	102. Elesa

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: thought since Elesa is a model I would do something with that. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 102: Elesa**

Elesa sighed as she waltz off the catwalk sweaty and a bit tired. She wiped the sweat on her brow off and headed to her private dressing room. There she grinned as she felt revitalized. Before her was Ash Ketchum, her bodyguard and lover. He was sitting in a chair reading a magazine.

 

“Well don’t you look all nice looking” Elesa said.

 

“You done already?” Ash asked looking up.

 

“I am, and I’m tired. I need a good massage” Elesa said.

 

Ash nodded and began starting the private shower that was in the dressing room. Once there was steam coming out it was ready. Elesa stripped off her clothing and Ash did the same. He then led Elesa into the shower and began massaging her sore muscles while he washed her.

 

“Oh, it feels so good Ash” Elesa moaned.

 

Ash said nothing as his hands kneaded the knotted muscles in Elesa’s back and shoulders. He went lower giving Elesa a full body massage. When he moved to the front Elesa grabbed his cock and began stroking it.

 

“I thought you wanted to wait til I was done?” Ash asked.

 

“Hmm, I want my happy ending now” Elesa purred.

 

Ash nodded as he maneuvered himself and then pushed his cock into Elesa’s cunt. She moaned as Ash began pumping in and out of her. She placed her open palm on the shower wall to stabilize herself as her legs wrapped around Ash’s waist.

 

“Oh, oh, oh” Elesa moaned.

 

Ash groaned and grunted as he kept pumping. He had one hand on Elesa’s back and the other was on her hip. His face was in Elesa’s neck and he licked and sucked her pulse point. Elesa groaned feeling this as her cunt spasmed. Ash groaned as he quicken his pace and soon he spilled his load into her.

 

They stayed there panting hard.

 

“How was your happy ending?” Ash asked.

 

“Mmmm, it was nice. But I wanted a longer one” Elesa said.

 

“You’ll get it, I promise” Ash said.

 

Elesa nodded.

 

They kissed to seal the deal. After that they both got clean and then got dressed. Ash followed Elesa out making sure she was protected.

 

/Scene Break/

 

It was a bit of a trip to get to her limo mostly because of the fans and paparazzi, but Ash took care of them quite nicely and then once in the limo she toyed with Ash rubbing his groin, teasing him. Ash teased right back rubbing her clothed covered pussy. They were very hot and bothered by the time they made it to the hotel. It took all of Elesa’s will to walk in calmly and everything she made a quick stop at the front desk then headed to the elevators. As soon as they got into the hotel room and Ash checked everything over she jumped him.

 

Elesa stuck her tongue deep into Ash’s mouth and pretty much down his throat. Ash had to grab a hold of Elesa gripping her very tight and toned ass.

 

“I want that Happy fucking Ending now Ketchum” she growled.

 

Ash made his way to the bed and Elesa finally released her grip of him as she fell onto the mattress. Ash stripped out of his clothes and Elesa whipped out of hers too. Soon they were naked and Ash got on top of her and shoved his cock deep into the hot tight depths of Elesa. Elesa moaned as Ash began to pump in and out of her.

 

“Yes Ash, more, fuck me more. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK” the Nimbasa gym leader wailed.

 

Ash pounded Elesa’s cunt hard and fast. So fast Elesa’s hips couldn’t keep up. He could feel his cock getting squeezed by Elesa’s cunt, trying to milk him of his seed. Ash shifted positions and he got on his knees which were on either side of Elesa’s hips. He then began plowing Elesa with his ass high in the air. This made Ash dive deeper into Elesa’s cunt. Elesa could feel Ash’s meat hit her womb and it just made her cream.

 

“SHIT!” she screamed as she came.

 

Ash paused letting Elesa’s orgasm to pass then he began again, but this time in another position. He threw Elesa’s legs over his shoulder and proceeded to fuck her again. This again gave Ash the kind of deep thrusts that was making Elesa keen in pleasure. Thankfully Elesa told the front desk to not disturb her in anyway no matter what sounds were being heard at all. Plus, there was the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door too.

 

Once Elesa came again Ash re-positioned himself for a third time. This time he had Elesa on all four and fucked her doggy-style. Elesa was bucking and moaning as she pushed her ass back every time Ash pushed into her. She could feel Ash’s hands grip her hips tightly and she knew they’d leave bruises, but she didn’t give a flying fuck at all. Her black hair was a total mess as her body was covered with a sheen of sweat, her body was humming with energy though it was getting tired. It was a thrilling sensation of being tired, yet being filled with energy at the same time.

 

Ash finally came inside Elesa as she erupted too. Elesa fell face first panting hard into the pillow. Ash sat back regaining his breath and energy.

 

“How was that for a happy ending?” Ash asked as soon as he could speak.

 

Elesa murmured something, but since her face was in the pillow Ash couldn’t hear her. He turned her over to see a shit eating grin on her face. He asked his question her again.

 

“Happily ever after” she said deliriously.

 

 

**End**


	103. Skyla

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this had to be a given really. Nothing else to be said about it. Just read.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 103: Skyla**

Skyla sighed as she turned on the autopilot and then took off her headset. It should be smooth flying for the majority of the flight and that meant she could rest a bit. She got out of seat and stretched then walked back to the cabin and smiled at her only passenger. Ash Ketchum. She was hired on to take Ash to an island. She was getting paid well and that was one of the reasons why she was taking the job. There was a bigger reason though to her taking on the flight.

 

“We should get there in a few hours” Skyla said.

 

Ash looked up and smiled.

 

“That’s great, what shall we do to pass the time?” he asked.

 

Skyla plopped onto Ash’s lap and pulled him into a hard kiss that left both of them breathless.

 

“We join the Mile High club again and again” she said.

 

“Do you think I have the right stuff to join?” Ash asked.

 

Skyla twisted her body til she was straddling Ash’s lap and then grounded her pants covered cunt over Ash’s crotch. She could feel Ash’s bulge grow and harden.

 

“Mmm, I think you’re more than qualified” she purred.

 

With deft skill she unzipped Ash’s pants and found he hadn’t on any boxers. He was going Commando.

 

 _Great minds think alike_ she thought since she hadn’t on any panties.

 

She then shifted and then lowered her bare cunt sucking in Ash’s cock. They groaned as they joined together.

 

“I’ve missed this fine pussy” Ash muttered.

 

“It’s missed you too. No other guy could ever measure up to you” Skyla groaned.

 

She then began bouncing up and down in Ash’s lap with her hands on Ash’s shoulders to give her leverage to go faster and harder. She was breathing hard and heavy as moans and groans escaped her lips. Sweat began appearing on her brow.

 

Ash watched this erotic sight and moved his hands up and began pulling her top off. Skyla paused to allow the garment to be taken off. Once gone they kissed one another and Ash unclipped her bra too. His hands went to her tits and began to fondle them.

 

Skyla moaned as she felt Ash’s hands on her chest and began moving once again. Her pussy clenched and gripped Ash tightly trying to milk his seed from his shaft. Ash groaned and moved his face to Skyla’s breasts and began to lick and suck and them. This only had Skyla thrust her chest forward mashing her tits more and more into Ash’s face so much she is almost suffocating him.

 

They went at it til Skyla let out a loud moan that echoed throughout the cabin. She came hard and slumped forward trying to catch her breath. Ash however hadn’t come yet and he grabbed Skyla’s hips and began pounding in and out of her. Skyla moaned and mewled as Ash used her body for his pleasure. When he came Skyla moaned as she felt his hot seed injected itself into her.

 

“Mmm that was amazing” Skyla purred.

 

“Yeah, it was” Ash said.

 

The two kissed and then Skyla pulled out though reluctantly. She then led Ash to the bench that was on the other side of the cabin. She stripped off her skirt and then laid on the bench revealing her pussy to Ash. Ash stripped off his clothes and laid on top of Skyla inserting himself back into Skyla’s pussy.

 

They rutted like hogs as Skyla came a couple time before Ash spewed his load again. Skyla sighed as she wiped the sweat from forehead. She then moved and Ash followed. Soon he was lying on the bench and Skyla was on top of him. She stripped out of her top and then began riding Ash like a cowgirl.

 

Ash groaned as he brought up his hands to her perky tits. She moaned as Ash grabbed her bouncing tits, tweaking her nipples before twisting them. Skyla gasped feeling the twinge of pain along with great pleasure.

 

“Ash, oh Ash” Skyla moaned.

 

Ash grunted as he thrust his hips upwards burying his cock deep inside Skyla every time she descended.

 

They went at it til Skyla came a few times and Ash finally came. They then took a break to recover themselves.

 

“How long do we still have?” Ash asked.

 

Skyla checked by getting up totally naked still and swaying her hips in that sexy way to the cockpit to check. Ash smirked and followed after her. Skyla was in the cockpit checking. She was bent over, which gave Ash a perfect position. He moved in and slammed his meat into Skyla.

 

“Oh Ash, you… shouldn’t… be… in… here” Skyla panted as Ash fucked her from behind.

 

“You want me to go?” Ash grunted.

 

“Oh fucking gods no, you’re staying right there. Fuck me, fuck me” Skyla moaned.

 

Ash smirked as he pumped in and out of Skyla as she gripped the pilot seat for dear life. Soon she came and Ash followed after she burst a few more times. She panting hard and Ash picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

 

“Ash, what are you doing?” Skyla asked.

 

“Well, we’ve fucked everywhere, but here and isn’t the bathroom the main place people fuck on a plane?” Ash asked.

 

Skyla nodded as Ash pushed Skyla up against the door and pulled her up then dropped her down on his cock. Skyla wailed as she was impaled so deliciously. Ash then began to pound in and out of Skyla against the door. Her legs wrapped around Ash’s waist, holding on for her dear life. She had her face buried in Ash’s shoulder so not to bang her head against the door.

 

“More, more, more” she chanted.

 

Ash grunted and growled as he went faster and harder in Skyla. Soon they both came. After that they headed back out and Skyla found that they were close to their destination. She told this to Ash and they clean up and got dressed. Once they landed Ash kissed Skyla before leaving.

 

“Maybe we can have some sex on the beach and everywhere else on the beach?” Ash suggested.

 

Skyla smiled. She could hardly wait.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes, there will probably be a sequel this, but not sure when it will happen.**


	104. May

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: got this idea and the plot from MDS. Thanks for it.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 104: May**

Ash Ketchum roamed around the woods nearby his home of Pallet. He was enjoying his walk until he tripped over something and fell on his face.

 

“Ow, what the?” he wondered as he rolled over and checked himself for any injury.

 

Once he found he wasn’t hurt badly at all. He went to see what he tripped over. It was an old lamp. It looked like lamps he had read in books about Arabia something or another. He picked it up and knew it had to be worth something so he took it home.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Once home Ash was in his room with a towel to clean the lamp up. He began rubbing it to get the dirt and grime off when smoke erupted from the lamp’s spout. Ash jumped back a bit in shock, but soon the smoke cleared and in front of him was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She was young as far as Ash could tell. She was wearing a belly-dancer outfit (like the one she wore during the Wallace Cup). She had a massive chest about a D cup or even bigger that threaten to spill out of her top. Ash’s stared at them for a long time til she spoke.

 

“My name is May, what is your name my master?” she asked.

 

“Uh, it’s um, Ash” Ash said.

 

“Nice to meet you master Ash” May said bowing.

 

This only made Ash see more of her luscious cleavage.

 

“So uh May, what are you?” Ash asked.

 

“I am a genie. I can grant you wishes. You have unlimited amount of wishes though there are two rules” May said.

 

“What are they?” Ash asked.

 

“Rule one I can’t make anyone fall in love with you. And Rule two I can’t bring anyone back from the dead” May said.

 

“Sounds reasonable” Ash said.

 

“Yes, so what’s your first wish master Ash?” May asked.

 

“Um, well, first lets get to know one another before any wishes since we’re going to be together for a while. I’d like to know you some” Ash said.

 

“Okay” May said hesitantly since she had never had a master like this before.

 

They chatted for a while asking the simple questions. Like how older are, do you have a favorite color, favorite food, that kind of stuff.

 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Ash asked.

 

“Um, no, as a genie I’ve never had time due to granting the wishes of my older masters” May said.

 

Ash nodded.

 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” May asked.

 

“No, do you want to be my girlfriend?” Ash asked.

 

“Me?” May asked shocked.

 

“Yeah, This could be a good cover for you. Plus I like you a lot too” Ash said with a smile.

 

May blushed at this.

 

“Are you a virgin?” Ash asked.

 

“Yeah” May said not sure where this was going, but answered honestly since this was her master.

 

“Have you ever been kissed before?” Ash asked.

 

“Um, no” May said nervously.

 

Ash smiles and moves towards May. May was nervous and wasn’t sure what her new master was doing til he was upon her. She let out a small gasp just before his lips touched hers. Ash kissed May hard and knew she’d be hesitant in kissing back, but when she did she was slowly getting into it. The two kissed enjoying one another’s mouths.

 

Soon clothes were being tugged and shed off. Once naked Ash moved his mouth from May’s May groaned at the lose. She then groaned and whimpered as Ash worshiped her perfect body. He moved his mouth and tongue all over from May’s face and neck then kissing on the lips once again. Then he moved down and licked and sucked May’s neck, chest, tummy thighs avoiding her cunt then moved to her legs down to her toes.

 

May was withering in pleasure as she felt Ash’s mouth doing this to her. She had never felt anything like this before. It was just simply amazing.

 

Ash then had May sit back with her back to the headboard. Ash the squeezed her great tits together with his raging cock in-between the melons. He then began pumping in and out of May’s breasts. His cockhead hitting her chin.

 

“Tip your head and take it into your mouth” Ash said.

 

May followed and began to lick and suck Ash’s cock-head following what Ash was telling her. It felt amazing feeling this thing in her mouth. Ash groaned as he fucked May’s tits. Sure she wasn’t very skilled in sucking cock, but she was making up for it with enthusiasm.

 

“Fuck, here I come” Ash warned.

 

His seed spurted up into May’s mouth. It was so much that some spilled out of her mouth and oozed out on to her tits. May swallowed what she had in her mouth and cleaned up the rest.

 

“Mmm, yummy” May said.

 

Ash panted, but knew he had to have more.

 

“Lay down May” he said.

 

May scooted down til she was lying on her back. She watched as Ash moved down to her hips. Ash spread her legs and saw that glistening center. He licked his lips and moved forward. He let out his tongue and dragged it across the lips. May gasped feeling this. Ash then lunged in and began devouring May in earnest.

 

May moaned and withered as she was being eaten out. She had never left anything like this before and wasn’t sure what all these feelings were, but they all felt so good. She felt something in her belly growing and tightening. It felt like it was about to burst any moment.

 

“OH, OH, OH, OH!” she moaned.

 

Ash licked, sucked and drank up all of May’s juices pouring out. She tasted so good, like honey. Damn, he just had to have more. He moved a hand and found her exposed clit and began rubbing it.

 

May’s back arced upwards as she came violently. Ash drank up all that he could as it spilled out of her like a broken dam. May fell to the bed exhausted. She panting hard.

 

Ash crawled up and began kissing May again. May kissed back tasting herself. She tasted good. They made out for a while then Ash pulls away making May mewl in protest.

 

“Get on your hands and knees” Ash said.

 

May did as she was told and Ash got in behind her. He stroked his renewed hard cock and then aimed it at her hot opening. He then pushed in groaning as he felt May’s tightness gripping him. May moaned as she felt Ash enter her. Ash pushed through til he found her hymen. He pulled back and then thrusted forward shattering it. May yelped in pain as tears leaked out of her eyes. Ash pushed all the way in then waited for a moment.

 

“Are you alright?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes, just give me a moment” May said as she wiped her tears away.

 

“Okay” Ash said.

 

After a few moments May gave the okay and Ash began pumping in and out of her. May moaned feeling her first ever cock inside her. It was so amazing, fantastic. Never in all of her long and ancient life had she ever felt such amazing pleasure.

 

“Oh Ash, more, more” she pleaded.

 

Ash rammed in harder and faster in and out of May. Gripping May’s hips tightly for leverage.

 

“Yes, Yes, Yes!” May cried.

 

“So fucking tight, you have such a fucking tight pussy. I love it” Ash grunted.

 

“Oh god, something is happening.  OH GOD!” May screamed as she came.

 

Ash paused as he waited for May’s high to pass. He wasn’t going to come just yet. Nope, he wanted more of this sweet hole before he gave her his seed. Once May settled down Ash began again going harder and faster once more. May moaned as she fell to her elbows crying in blissful pleasure as she was getting fucked from behind.

 

She came again and Ash paused once more. He knew he was close to coming and it wouldn’t take much more. Once May again settled down Ash went into a maniac mode hammering May’s pussy at a frantic rate. He then spewed his load deep within May. May groaned and sighed as she felt Ash’s seed in her.

 

Ash pulled out sitting  on his as while May still had her ass in the air.

 

“Damn, that was fucking fantastic” Ash said.

 

May just murmured.

 

“I can I have more?” she asked.

 

“I don’t think I can go another round” Ash said.

 

“Not even if you _wished_ it?” May asked.

 

Ash got what May was saying.

 

“I wish for great stamina and vitality” he said.

 

“As you wish” May said.

 

Ash’s cock got hard and he felt himself with renewed vigor. He got up and rolled May over and then entered her again. May moaned as she was getting violated once again. Ash then began pounding her. May moaned as she felt his fierce quick movements inside her.

 

“Oh yes, more, more. Please. I love it, I love what you’re doing to me” May moaned.

 

“I am fucking you May. I am fucking your lovely cunt. I fucked your tits before and I am going to fuck your tits again and your pussy too” Ash said.

 

“Yes Ash fuck me, fuck me. Fuck my pussy, fuck my tits. They are all yours master” May whined.

 

Ash grabbed May’s jiggling tits and groped them, rubbed them. He flicked her hard nipples and then moved down and began suckling them. May arched her back grabbing Ash’s head keeping him there to her.

 

“Oh feels so good. Suck them Ash, lick them. Bite them. I love it all” May groaned.

 

Ash kept going til they two both came. They panted hard as sweat was coving their bodies. It felt amazing.

 

“More?” May asked.

 

“Yeah” Ash said.

 

He then guided May so she was on top of him and then she sank down on him. Her cunt sucking his still hard cock inside her wet hot depths. She then began riding Ash as he guided her a bit, but it didn’t take long for May to get the hang of it. She was relishing and enjoying the thrill of bouncing up and down on Ash.

 

Ash groaned as he watched May move up and down on him. He moved his hands that were on her hips to her bouncing tits. He manhandled them and May thrusted her chest out. She kept riding never stopping, only increasing her pace.

 

“It feels so good. Your cock is touching in places it didn’t before. Oh fuck, I want more of it” May moaned.

 

Ash grunted as he thrusted his hips upwards matching her strokes.

 

“Fuck, here it comes May” he groaned.

 

“Come in me Ash!” May screamed.

 

They both came and May fell onto May’s chest. They laid there breathing hard. Sweat slicked their bodies.

 

“May, will you be my girlfriend?” Ash asked.

 

May smiled and kissed Ash.

 

The two fell asleep with May cuddling Ash’s chest. His hard cock still inside her.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I hope MDS liked what I did with his idea. I followed most of it with adding my own spin on things.**


	105. Duplica

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, this one is one that I know many of you have been waiting for and some of you have been asking and begging for. So here it is; my first Duplica one. This is also a high school setting.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 105: Duplica**

“Come on Ash, you promised” Duplica said as she had her hands on her hips.

 

“I wasn’t myself when I promised or you must’ve tricked me” Ash complained.

 

“I did not trick you and you were yourself when I asked you. You did promised me that you’d help me rehearse for the school wide talent competition” Duplica said.

 

“I don’t see what I have to do. Your act is imitation” Ash grumbled.

 

“I need your assessment so I know I got them down pat. I don’t want to make any mistakes. You know this is important to me” Duplica said.

 

“I know, I know” Ash sighed.

 

“Great, lets go” Duplica said as she dragged Ash to the auditorium. Somehow Duplica was able to the entire area to use.

 

Ash wasn’t sure how she did it, but knew Duplica could have silver tongue when she wanted something.

 

They got to the auditorium and Duplica made Ash sit in the front row as she made her way on stage. She got up on stage.

 

“Don’t pout Ash. I promise to reward you later” the up and coming chameleon said.

 

Ash just grumbled.

So Ash watched Duplica’s whole act and made comments every time Duplica finished an imitation. Questions like; ‘was that correct?’, ‘Anything I need to change?’, ‘Are you sure you were paying attention?’ and the like.

 

Soon it was getting a bit late and Ash was a bit tired, but Duplica was happy she was finished and had corrected all the tiny mistakes she had done when coming up with her impressions.

 

“Come on Ash, now’s time for your reward” Duplica said.

 

“Reward, what reward?” Ash asked blinking in confusion.

 

“Oh god, you really weren’t paying any attention when I was talking to you. I told you that if you helped me with this then I’d reward you” Duplica said.

 

“Okay, so what’s the reward?” Ash asked.

 

Duplica smiled and led Ash out and they headed to the Main Office. Duplica pulled out some keys and began unlocking a door.

 

“Where did you get, never mind I don’t want to know” Ash said shaking his head.

 

Once Duplica opened the door she led Ash in.

 

“Duplica, why are we in the Principal’s office?” Ash asked.

 

“Why Mr. Ketchum. You’re here because of some rumor about your illicit behavior with some staff and students” Duplica said now imitating the principal.

 

“Duplica?” Ash asked.

 

“I am not you’re friend Duplica Mr. Ketchum. I am the principal of this school and I need to punish you for your behavior” Duplica said.

 

Ash just blinked with confusion making Duplica sigh and break her act.

 

“It’s called role-playing Ash. I thought you did that with one of the girls you’ve fucked before?” Duplica asked.

 

Ash was shocked. Duplica wanted to have sex with him and that’s what she had set up here. He wasn’t as shocked about Duplica hearing the rumors of his prowess and the girls he’s had. That was a part of the school gossip circle.

 

“Now Mr. Ketchum, to your punishment” Duplica said now back in character.

 

“Yes ma’am, what’s my punishment?” Ash asked now playing along.

 

Duplica hopped up on the desk. She was wearing a skirt, which wasn’t something she wore really at all since she was more of a jeans kind of girl. She spread her legs to show that she had no panties on and she sex was wet with arousal.

 

“You’re going to fuck me Mr. Ketchum. Fuck me til you’re rid of all that illicit behavior and back to a model student” Duplica said.

 

Ash looked at Duplica and wondered if she watched a bad porno to get this stupid scenario. He swore he had seen this one before on a bad porno he’d seen. But he shook his head of those thoughts. He had an open pussy awaiting him. he wasn’t going to stand there thinking about Duplica’s stupid little scene she was making. So he unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down and waddled to Duplica.

 

Amazingly the desk was just high enough and Duplica’s cunt was level to his cock. He wasn’t sure how this happened, but wasn’t about to say anything. He thrusted himself deep inside Duplica.

 

“Oh holy fucking hell. So goddamn big in me!” Duplica exclaimed.

 

Ash let Duplica get adjusted to his size then began pumping away at an even pace.

 

Duplica grabbed Ash’s shoulders and gripped them letting Ash have his way with her. She was panting and mewling into Ash’s ear and it just drove him crazy.

 

“More Mr. Ketchum, more. Harder, faster. Fuck me so good” Duplica said still in character.

 

So Ash sped up his movements. He was now pounding in and out of Duplica’s twat.

 

“OH FUCK YEAH! GODS YES! ASH FUCK ME FILL ME WITH YOUR SPUNK!” Duplica screamed as she broke character.

 

Ash said nothing since Duplica was in the throes of her climax. She thrashed around and Ash had to hold her so she wouldn’t hurt herself. She then came down and there was a glazed look in her eyes.

 

“You alright Duplica?” he asked.

 

“Fucking fantastic” Duplica said.

 

Ash grinned and picked Duplica up and carried her still attached to his cock. He then went around the desk and sat down in the chair. He spun Duplica around til she was in reverse cowgirl.

 

“Ride me” he ordered as he smacked her ass.

 

Duplica squeaked then began humping Ash. She took a hold of the armrests to give her some leverage. Her eyes fluttered closed every once and a while as pleasure jolted through her body.

 

As Duplica was riding Ash pulled Duplica’s shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. He then unclipped her bra released her perky B close to C cup tits. He took the and began to play with them. He rubbed, caressed them avoiding her aching nipples. He licked and sucked Duplica’s neck.

 

“Ash, oh god Ash” Duplica mewled.

 

Ash grinned as he then began plucking her hard nipples. This just sent painful and yet pleasurable sensation through her entire body.

 

“Oh, oh, oh, oh” Duplica panted.

 

As one hand played with Duplica’s tits the other slithered down tickling her tummy then slipped under her skirt and found her clit. He then began stroking it.

 

“OH FUCK!” Duplica screamed as she came.

 

Ash held her again as she thrashed. She slumped over with an arm around Duplica’s waist.

 

“You, you haven’t come yet” Duplica commented.

 

“No, but I will soon” Ash said.

 

He then carried a tired Duplica and laid her on the desk on her back. He then began thrusting away at Duplica hard and fast. Duplica could only moan and whine as she was getting fucked. This went on til Ash came. Duplica came a couple more times.

 

The paired fucked on and around the principal’s desk and office a few more times then got dressed.

 

“How was that for a reward Ash?” Duplica asked walking bow-legged and tenderly.

 

“Great, can’t wait for next time” Ash said with a grin as he caressed Duplica’s ass.

 

Duplica shivered in anticipation and wondered how fast there could be a next time.

 

 

**End**


	106. Iris

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 106: Iris**

“A-A-A-Ash, what are you doing?” Iris stuttered.

 

“Why Iris, just helping you get over your fear of ice and cold” Ash said with a smirk.

 

“I don’t think this is the right way to go about it” Iris said.

 

Ash just ignored Iris.

 

Now why was Iris saying this, well, she was tied to the bed naked as the day she was born and Ash was using ice cubes and running them all over her body. It sent shivers up and down Iris’ body from the sheer cold and how erotic it was. Ash moved an ice cube and began rubbing across Iris’ hard nipple.

 

“ASH!” Iris hissed.

 

Ash smirked.

 

“You can do this Iris, you can” he said.

 

He then grabbed another ice cube and moved it lower letting it slide across her tummy, making the muscles contract feeling the frozen surface. Then it reach her clit and this made Iris moan. Ash rubbed the cube there for a while then he inserted into Iris’ cunt.

 

“Oh fuck!” Iris moaned.

 

Ash kept going taking more ice cubes and pushing them into Iris’s twat. Iris could feel the cold cubes rubbing inside her pussy and it was raising the pleasure level within her. The cold chill within her hot box. Oh fuck!

 

“Oh, oh, oh” Iris panted.

 

“You going to come?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes” Iris moaned.

 

Ash took two ice cubes and used one on Iris’ nipples and the other on her clit. Iris came and blacked out. When she came to she saw Ash wasn’t there.

 

“Ash?” she called out weakly.

 

“Awake are we?” Ash asked walking back in carrying a cooler.

 

“What’s in there Ash?” Iris asked nervously.

 

“Oh, just some more tools that will help you get over your fear of ice and cold” Ash said nonchalantly.

 

Iris was afraid what was in the cooler.

 

Ash opened the cooler and reached in. He pulled out an frozen phallus. An ice shaped dildo.

 

“Now, time for more” he said.

 

Iris tried to struggle since she was sure as hell didn’t want to feel that in her pussy. But the ropes were tight. Ash moved leisurely then got down. He held onto her hip and moved his head down and began licking Iris out.

 

Iris moaned as her eyes rolled up inside her head. Ash always knew how to lick just right. She was so busy feeling Ash licking her that when she felt that ice cock. It was already half inside her.

 

“OH FUCK!” Iris screamed feeling the intense cold stretching her hot cunt walls.

 

Ash then began pumping the ice dildo in and out of Iris. She was bucking and moaning though shivering too from the cold.

 

“Just relax Iris, this will help you in the long run on getting over your fear of ice and cold” Ash said.

 

“So fuck, cold, fucking me, cold, fuck, fuck, cold” Iris muttered.

 

Ash kept fucking Iris with the ice cock increasing the pace. He was wearing special gloves so his hands didn’t go numb from the cold. He was admiring how Iris was reacting.

 

“Oh god” Iris moaned as she came.

 

Her juices spilled out coating the ice dildo.

 

Ash pulled it out and found it had shrunk due to the intense heat of Iris’ twat. He placed in back in the cooler for possible later use.

 

“Now, how are you feeling?” he asked.

 

Iris was panting trying to recover herself.

 

“How’s that fear of ice and cold?” Ash asked.

 

“I’m, I’m, I think I am getting over it” Iris said.

 

“Good, now time for your reward” Ash said.

 

He then stripped off his clothes and thrusted himself deep inside Iris’ body.

 

“OH FUCK YES!” Iris moaned.

 

Ash then proceed to fuck Iris for being such a good girl.

 

“Yes Ash, fuck me. Reward me. Reward me all over” Iris groaned.

 

Ash just grunted and panted as he worked himself in and out of Iris hard and fast. Soon he felt Iris’ cunt contract and she came. Ash paused and untied her. Iris rubbed her wrists and ankles. But she didn’t have much time as Ash was on her once again. He suckled her tits and she wove her hands through his hair keeping his head in place.

 

Ash once again plunged into Iris’ depths and began pumping away.

 

“Ugh, Ash, oh fuck yeah, Ash” Iris moaned.

 

They rutted like hogs til Ash released his seed and Iris came again. They laid there resting.

 

“Ash?” Iris asked.

 

“Yeah Iris” Ash said.

 

“Don’t ever fucking do that again” Iris said referring to the ice dildo.

 

“Only if you’ve overcome your fear of ice and cold” Ash said.

 

Iris only groaned.

 

 

**End**


	107. Misty

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I haven’t done a Misty one in a very long time. This is also a high school one too.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 107: Misty**

Misty was nervous. She was at the state swim meet and she needed, no, wanted to do well. She had to. This was her best sport and she wanted to do her best, but butterflies were fluttering about in her tummy. She needed to find a way to get rid of them. So she went to Ash for help.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Misty’s nude back was slammed against the lockers as she moaned loudly letting it echo through the empty room. Before her was Ash, and he was thrusting his hips in and out of her gushing twat.

 

“Oh yes Ash, fuck me. Fuck me. Beat my nervous out of me. Fuck” Misty moaned.

 

Ash was grunting as he felt Misty’s grip around his neck tighten.

 

“OH FUCKING GOD!” Misty shouted as she came.

 

Ash felt Misty cunt spasm as his unleashed its juices. They oozed down his legs as held Misty still against the locker. Both panting hard. Though Ash had yet to come.

 

Misty was really worked up. She looked into Ash’s eyes and then kissed him.

 

“You want more?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes” Misty begged.

 

Ash pulled Misty away from the lockers and sat on the bench with her still attached to his cock. He then laid down.

 

“Then get going” he said smacking her ass.

 

Misty began bouncing up and down on Ash’s cock knowing that this was how you warmed up your legs. She pressed her hands against Ash’s chest to keep her steady as well as leverage.

 

The sounds of their sexes squishing together because of Misty’s recently ejected juices. Her short orange hair bobbing and waving with every movement she made. Ash watched this sight then he moved his hands up and got a hold of Misty’s perky little A cups. He groped and cupped them before thumbing the hard little buds.

 

Misty moaned and threw her head back as Ash played with her tits. Sure, they weren’t big like some girls, but Ash always played with them like they were. He never cared that she had small tits at all.

 

“Come Mist, is that the best you got. Go harder, faster” Ash barked as he smacked Misty’s ass harder the second time.

 

Misty yelped, but obeyed. Soon she was like a fucking piston moving up and down in an almost frantic pace. Her body a sheen of sweat. As she hit her climax she arched her back as she slammed her body back down once more.

 

Ash groaned and released his seed into Misty filling her spasming pussy.

 

They laid there for a while catching their breath.

 

“Ash, I need to get ready for the swim meet” Misty said breaking the silence.

 

“Right, lets get you cleaned up” Ash said.

 

He carried Misty to the showers and then turned on one of the heads. He waited for the water to get to the right temp then pushed Misty into the stream of water. He took the bottle of body wash Misty always uses and lathered up and began clean Misty. Misty moaned as Ash’s sensual touch caressed her body.

 

“Ash, this wasn’t what I meant” Misty panted.

 

“I just thought you’d like some help cleaning up. You are so dirty after all” Ash said.

 

Misty moaned as she felt Ash move to her breasts and clean them. But he didn’t linger as he washed the rest of her. He even ignored her pussy. This served to frustrated her to no end.

 

“Ash” she whimpered.

 

Ash ignored the pleas as he kept washing Misty turning now to her back and get that clean.

 

“Ash” Misty whimpered again.

 

Ash again ignored her and pushed her back into the water rinsing off all the suds that covered her body. Once they were all gone he looked at Misty.

 

“What is it Mist?” he asked.

 

“Get that damn fucking cock in me” Misty growled.

 

“But I thought you had to get ready for your meet?” Ash asked.

 

Misty growled and jacked Ash’s off. She then pulled herself and Ash down to the tile floor and forced Ash inside her. She moaned as his meat parted her pussy lips once more. Ash wasted no time and began to fuck Misty. She moaned and mewled on the floor. She was so worked up from Ash’s washing/teasing her that wasn’t going to be long til she came. So Ash worked fast one to get Misty off quickly, two get himself off quickly since he didn’t want to be left hanging, and three they didn’t have much time left before the rest of Misty’s swim came in.

 

“OH ASH!” Misty screamed as she came.

 

Ash fired his seed into her with a roar.

 

They laid there for a bit then got cleaned up once again. This time no playing or teasing. After they were cleaned and dried off Ash dressed and Misty pulled him into a kiss.

 

“Wish me luck Ash” she said.

 

“I think I gave you all the luck I can give you and then some” Ash said with a smirk.

 

“Well hope you have some of that saved for my victory” Misty said.

 

“I always do Mist, I always do” Ash said then left.

 

Misty was brimming with confidence ready for the swim meet.

 

 

**End**


	108. Domino

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a little different one from what I’ve done before. Not connected to chap 40 at all though it may seem like it. Hope you like it.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 108: Domino**

Domino sat in her jail cell after being arrested. She had her arms folded across her chest and stewing. She couldn’t believe she had been caught. She was the best and she was caught.

 

“You got a visitor” the prison guard said.

 

Domino looked up wondering who’d visit her. She knew it wouldn’t be Giovanni since he would just write her off as a loss and move on. So she got up and was cuffed and led by the guard into one of the visiting rooms the jail had. She got inside and was uncuffed then left there. She looked around and found no escape.

 

“Ah 009, Domino.”

 

Domino turned to the where the voice was coming from and out of the shadows came a young male.

 

“Who are you?” she asked.

 

“My name is Ash Ketchum, and I am here with a proposition for you” Ash said.

 

“Oh, and what kind of proposition is that?” Domino asked as she sat down in the creaky wooden chair.

 

“One that you’d find very enjoyable” Ash said.

 

Domino leaned forward.

 

“What is it?” she asked curiously.

 

“To fuck you til you’re my slave” Ash said.

 

Domino blinked and wondered if this guy was out of his fucking mind. She felt laughter bubble up and she fell back laughing.

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, that’s the most hilarious thing I’ve ever heard” she said as tears leaked from her eyes.

 

Ash stood there waiting for Domino stopped. He wasn’t annoyed nor angered. His face was impassive. His eyes stared right back at hers and she somehow knew he was serious. She gulped and then backed away slowly. She was unsure why she was suddenly afraid, but she was and that’s all that mattered right now.

 

Ash strolled over casually. Not making any hasty movements. He was taking his time and soon had Domino backed up against the hard grey stone. She gulped and sweat profusely. She wanted to call for help, but her vocal chords just weren’t working of her. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out.

 

“Don’t resist. You’ll find it much more pleasurable if you just submit to me” Ash said in a calm even voice.

 

Domino felt her knees buckle and Ash swooped in and caught her around the waist. His lips then attached to hers and she let out a groan. It had been so long since a guy touched her or kissed her like this. She felt something let go inside her as she began kissing back. They kissed for awhile and then Ash began taking off her prison uniform. Domino again didn’t resist at all. She even helped out. Once naked she fell to her knees and began undoing Ash’s pants. She just had to see it.

 

Once revealed Domino stared at Ash’s cock and drooled. Never had she seen a more magnificent piece of meat in her entire life. She licked the entire length before putting the head in her mouth and suckled on it.

 

Ash sighed as he stroked and petted Domino’s blond hair.

 

“Good girl” he said.

 

Domino sucked away on her new favorite treat. She moaned with delight at how it tasted it. A hand cupped Ash’s balls. She took the whole thing into her mouth and thanked herself for having no gag reflex. It helped when getting big lovely pieces of meat down her throat. Though Ash was one of the few that had a cock big enough for it. Most guys she blew were shrimp dicks.

 

This kept going as Domino sucked Ash and he petted and caressed her lovely blond hair. He then jerked his hips and released his seed into her mouth. Domino sucked it all in. She pulled away and showed Ash the small remains that was left on her tongue before swallowing it.

 

“Are you ready for more?” Ash asked.

 

Domino nodded eagerly.

 

Ash had Domino get on the steel table. She shivered feeling the cold metal touch her bare skin. Ash then moved over and stroked himself to get himself back to full hardness. Once he got there he pushed himself into Domino.

 

“Fuck, you’re tight my little whore” Ash groaned as he eased himself inside Domino.

 

Domino moaned. She hadn’t had a cock inside her for a while so she was tight and having Ash’s large, thick cock inside her forced her cunt walls aside spreading them in an almost painful, but very pleasurable way.

 

Finally Ash had himself fully inside Domino and he began pumping away. Domino moaned in pure pleasure. What she didn’t know was that there was no one watching this. Ash had paid the warden and guards to be alone with Domino.

 

“Such a fucking tight cunt my Domino, my tight cunt” Ash groaned.

 

“Oh fuck yes, yours only yours Ash” Domino moaned.

 

“Call me master, Domino” Ash said.

 

“Oh master, yes master” Domino moaned.

 

Her pussy then began to spasm as she came. It had been so long since she had such a great orgasm like this. She slumped going totally limp. Ash chuckled as he gently picked up Domino’s lifeless body. He then held her to she awoke. She looked Ash in the eye.

 

“Master?” she asked.

 

Ash smiled and kissed her lips. Domino responded and kissed Ash back with great enthusiasm. They broke apart.

 

“You haven’t come yet master” Domino said.

 

“No I haven’t, what do you suppose we should do about that?” Ash asked.

 

“Allow me master, let me make you come” Domino said.

 

“Go ahead my pet” Ash said.

 

Domino nodded and began rocking back and forth humping her master’s lovely cock. She used all of her tricks squeezing her cunt muscles rolling her hips. All to make her master come, to please her master.

 

Ash stood there letting Domino do all the work. He would once and a while caress Domino’s tits, back and face in a loving manner.

 

“That’s it my lovely pet. Keeping going” he said.

 

Finally Ash came spewing his load into Domino. Domino moaned as she felt her master’s seed coat her pussy walls. She laid her cheek resting against Ash’s shoulder. Ash hugged her then pulled back and kissed her again.

 

“My pet you shall be released and you’ll come home with me. You like that?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes master” Domino said eagerly.

 

“Good girl” Ash said with a smile.

 

Ash made good on his promise and after paying off some people he got Domino released into his care. He took Domino home for more fun. Domino couldn’t wait to start her new life with her master.

 

 

**End**


	109. Jessie

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I haven’t done a Jessie one in a very, very long one and the first one wasn’t truly a Jessie one. So I guess you can call this one the first true Jessie one. I guess you can count this one as a high school one if you want.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 109: Jessie**

Jessie moaned as a thick piece of meat was shoved into her mouth. She felt groaned as she felt a pair of hands on her D sized breasts.

 

“Fuck, that’s it suck my cock bitch suck it” Ash groaned.

 

Jessie was on her knees totally nude. Her hands tied behind her back. Her pussy dripping with arousal. Her eyes staring up at Ash as he fucked her mouth. Tonight was her night and she was going to enjoy it to the max.

 

Ash then pulled his wet cock out of Jessie’s mouth and stuck it between her tits and began to fuck them. He groaned and threw his head back as he increased the pace of his titty fuck.

 

Jessie just stayed there in the same position letting Ash use her body anyway he wanted. She loved being submissive and Ash was the only guy she’d ever tie her up. No one else had this pleasure. Hell, no one else had the pleasure of fucking her either her mouth, pussy or tits. She was known as the ice bitch at school. No guy ever went near her since rumor was she once crushed a guy’s junk for groping her massive tits. Of course that’s a rumor and Jessie never actually did that, but who was she to deny it when it was a good guy repellant.

 

Ash groaned as his spunk erupted from him. He coated Jessie’s breasts, face and hair. She looked like a total mess. Ash then panted and pushed Jessie to the floor. She grunted and winced when she felt her back crush her tied up hands. Ash paid no attention to it as he spread her legs and slammed his cock into Jessie’s cunt. Jessie howled loudly as her tight cunt was stretched to the max by Ash’s beast of a cock.

 

Ash proceeded to fuck Jessie hard and fast. He grabbed a hold of Jessie’s jiggling jugs manhandling them. Jessie just groaned and moaned at the pleasure she was feeling.

 

“You have such a tight fucking cunt, always tight and just for me. My own personal whore that’s what you are. Moan for me whore” Ash barked.

 

Jessie moaned loud and proud. She liked this dirty talk Ash was spewing at her. It just made her even wetter than before. And she was plenty wet already.

 

Ash pounded in and out of Jessie’s pussy feeling it clench and spasm. He just knew how to get this quim erupting.

 

Jessie was panting hard as her body was in like one long prolonged orgasm. Ash finally let out a roar as he spilled his second load and this one into Jessie’s cunt. He pulled out letting his seed ooze out of her pussy.

 

Ash plopped down on his butt resting while Jessie had turned over to get the pressure of her still bound hands. They hurt along with her shoulders too. It was Ash’s idea to tie her hands behind her back for this session and Jessie thought why not, could be fun? She was wrong, it hurt like a fucking bitch.

 

Ash got up and raised Jessie’s leg and thrust into her pussy with a new hard-on. He began working his cock in and out of Jessie in this new position.

 

Jessie moaned as she felt Ash’s cock pound in and out of at this new angle. God, she and Ash never fucked like this before in all the times they’ve gotten together.

 

“Oh fucking god, it feels so damn good. Your cock is hitting places I’ve never felt before” she wailed.

 

“And your cunt feels so good in this position” Ash grunted.

 

“OH GOD!” Jessie screamed as she came again.

 

Ash kept going ramming away at Jessie’s cunt never relenting. He had Jessie’s leg on his shoulder and he moved a hand and cupped one of Jessie’s jiggling tit. He grasp the mound massaged it, tweaking her nipple. Jessie groaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Ash used his other hand and grabbed Jessie’s long red hair and pulled back. This gave him more leverage in his thrusting.

 

Jessie moaned in pain and pleasure as her head was snapped back from her hair being pulled. But the pain though it hurt it also spurred on her pleasure as she felt her latest orgasm rising within her.

 

“You love a bit of pain don’t you my slut?” Ash asked.

 

“Fuck yes, I do. Pull my hair, pull it hard and tight” Jessie moaned.

 

Ash whaling away at Jessie’s pussy at such brutal speeds that Jessie knew she’d be feeling this for days and that made her grin. She finally came and Ash came seconds after her. Ash again pulled out of her and then began to get dressed. Jessie laid there in an almost comatose state.

 

“So same time next month?” Ash asked.

 

“Yeah” Jessie said dazed.

 

“Great” Ash said as he groped her tits before leaving the room.

 

 

**End**


	110. Cassidy

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: high school setting.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 110: Cassidy**

Cassidy patrolled the halls eyeing for anybody out of class and who didn’t have a pass to show. She was very strict about things like this. She took her job seriously.

 

“Hello officer.”

 

Cassidy stopped to see a grinning Ash Ketchum.

 

“What are you doing out of class Ketchum?” she asked.

 

She knew Ash pretty well. I mean, you’d have to be deaf not to hear what the grapevine was saying about him. How he’s fucked so many girls and that he was quite hung too. Cassidy didn’t believe this of course, but it never heard to have an ear to the ground since some rumors could provide a clue to some rule breaking.

 

“I’ll ask again Ketchum, what are you doing out of class?” she asked.

 

“I like your hard ass attitude. I wonder what’s harder your attitude or my cock?” Ash asked with a grin.

 

Cassidy glared at Ash ready to tear at him. But Ash moved quickly and pushed her up against the wall. She gasped at being surprised. She then gasped again when she felt one of Ash’s hands move under her shirt and cup her breast.

 

“Mmm, you got some lovely tits” Ash said as he licked Cassidy’s neck.

 

Cassidy shivered trying to fight the desire bubbling up within her. She felt Ash’s hands undo her pants and then shove them down. He shoved that same hand into her panties and began to finger fuck her with three fingers. Cassidy hissed in slight pain at the intrusion. But the pain ebbed as pleasure took over. Her hips began to move on their own as she humped Ash’s fingers.

 

“You like that, don’t you? You’re just a fucking whore, you’re my whore though” Ash said with a smirk.

 

He used his other hand to maul Cassidy’s B sized tits. He undid her shirt and ripped her bra off and took on her bare breasts. Cassidy bit back the moans and gasps wanting to escape her lips. She wasn’t going to submit no matter how good it all felt.

 

“Struggling against the mounting pleasure, it will just make it all the sweeter when you submit” Ash said with amusement.

 

Cassidy came hard. She slumped over with Ash holding her up.

 

“Feel better?” he asked.

 

Cassidy was still trying to regain herself when her soaked panties was pulled down. He had undid his pants and slammed his steel hard cock into Cassidy’s drenched cunt. She bit back a loud moan that had tried to escape. Ash’s cock penetrate deep inside her. He was so deep, it felt so good to her. Ash then began to pump in and out of her making Cassidy moan and mewl in pleasure.

 

“Such a tight fucking cunt you have here officer” Ash said he kept ramming in and out of Cassidy.

 

Cassidy’s body just let go, letting Ash take over. Her body no longer fighting what her mind was trying to. This made Ash smirk as he broke her. He pushed her up higher on the wall now fucking her in earnest. Cassidy just moaned in pleasure as her hips worked to match Ash’s speed.

 

“F-f-f-fuck me, p-p-p-please fuck me Ash” Cassidy pleaded.

 

“With pleasure” Ash said as he really started to fuck her.

 

Cassidy still did her best to keep the noise down, but more to make sure no one heard them and discover them. She didn’t want this to end, no, she wanted more. She gripped Ash’s shoulders tightly making her knuckles go white.

 

“Feels so fucking good Ash, so fucking good. Oh, harder please! Harder and faster. I want it all” Cassidy moaned.

 

Ash grabbed Cassidy’s ass admiring how firm and tone it was then lifted her up and up against the wall high so he could get more thrust. Cassidy gasped at this and thrashed a bit as Ash really went to town on her cunt.

 

“Yes Ash, yes oh fucking yes” Cassidy groaned.

 

Ash kept going feel Cassidy’s cunt spasm around him. he smirked as she came all over his rod and he pushed on making her orgasm get prolonged. Cassidy slumped over slightly panting hard. Her head leaning on Ash’s shoulder. He could hear Jessie’s hard breathing as he pumped in and out of her cunt. She couldn’t believe he was still going. The rumors must be true then. Ash was a fucking stallion.

 

Ash fucked the almost unresponsive Cassidy then slowed down and she let out a groan for the decrease of speed.

 

“I need more motivation” Ash said.

 

He then buried his head into Cassidy’s tits. Cassidy arched her back off the wall as her hands weaved through Ash’s hair pushing his face into her chest.

 

Ash then proceeded to get back to fucking Cassidy with new life. Cassidy hummed and mewled as Ash fucked her hard once again. His mouth on her tits felt so good. He’s lick her entire breast then the other. Then he’d suckle on her nipples giving both equal attention.

 

Cassidy’s cunt was drooling juices leaving a nice small little puddle right underneath them.

 

“Oh fuck” Cassidy hissed as she came again.

 

Ash let out a grunt as he spilled his load into her quim. They stayed there for a moment then Ash put her down.

 

Cassidy sighed as she grabbed from her pants a spare pair of panties and put them on. She then turned to Ash and kissed him.

 

“Thanks for the break” She said.

 

“Sure, but why do we have to do the whole act?” Ash asked as he put his pants back on.

 

“It’s so much fun. Now I got to go” Cassidy said as she finished dressing.

 

She handed Ash her used panties.

 

“Souvenir” she said then walked away with her hips swaying back and forth.

 

Ash sighed and shook his head as he shoved the panties in his pocket and walked off whistling.

 

 

**End**


	111. Nurse Joy & Officer Jenny

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this idea comes from kevin1984. Thanks for the idea.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 111: Nurse Joy & Officer Jenny**

Ash grumbled as he bundled himself tighter to keep the wind and rain from seeping in. It was a futile effort though since both wind and water seemed to find ways in no matter how tight Ash bundled himself. He was trying to find his way after losing sight of his friends thanks to another encounter with Team Rocket and one of their gigantic machines they use to try and capture Pikachu. Thankfully the machine was destroy by Pikachu, which sent Team Rocket flying in their usual fashion. But the bad side was that the explosion that destroyed the machine sent Ash flying also separating himself from his friends and Pikachu.

 

Now here he was trying to find his way back. But then a storm just had to blow in. It started off as just a little rain, but then turned worse. The winds began to howl and the rain became much fierce. The sky was dark making it harder for him to find his way and he knew he was lost, but kept going since he wasn’t about to give up.

 

“Oh my, what are you doing out here in this weather?”

 

Ash looked up and saw Officer Jenny on her motor bike wearing a parka. She was looking at him with confusion and worry.

 

“O-o-o-Officer Jenny” Ash stuttered due to being so cold.

 

“Come on, lets get you out of this rain and cold” Jenny said as she helped Ash onto her bike and took off to the closest building.

 

It happened to be the local Pokémon Center. Jenny helped Ash in to the center.

 

“Nurse Joy, we need your help now!” Jenny shouted.

 

The pink haired nurse rushed in with Chansey racing behind her.

 

“Oh my, what is it?” Joy asked worried.

 

She then saw Ash, who was cold, practically frozen.

 

“Oh my, we must get him out of those wet clothes. Can you help me?” Joy asked.

 

Jenny nodded and she half carried and half led Ash to the room that Joy was leading them to. Once there Jenny and Joy began stripping Ash and drying him as they go.

 

“Oh my, he is so cold to touch. He needs to be warmed up” Joy said.

 

“How should we go about this?” Jenny asked.

 

Joy thought for a moment. Even though her expertise was Pokémon she did know some about the human anatomy and some first aid too. As a nurse in the Center she had to be ready for any emergency whether Pokémon or human.

 

“We need to warm him up by use of body heat” Joy said.

 

“Body heat?” Jenny asked.

 

“Yes” Joy said.

 

“How do we do that?” Jenny asked.

 

Joy bit her lip hard. What she was about to proposal was radical and something she wasn’t really willing to do. But a boy’s life was at risk and they had to do something.

 

“We need to cuddle up against to him to provide him with our own body heat. To do that we need be naked as well” Joy said blushing madly.

 

Jenny’s face went as red as Joy’s. She couldn’t believe what Joy was proposing, but knew Joy was in the right.

 

“Right, lets do it” she said.

 

Joy nodded and soon she stripped til she was down to her undies and Jenny did likewise. They then put Ash on the bed and began hugging and cuddling him. Joy was at Ash’s back and Jenny his front. Thus making an Ash sandwich with Jenny and Joy as the bread and Ash as the filling. Ash was getting warmer, he could feel it. He slowly awoke from his numbing slumber and saw that he was naked and that he wasn’t the only one and that he was in between two hot women who were just as naked as him. This made him get hard.

 

 _Shit, what do I do?_ he thought since he had no way in covering himself.

 

Jenny was the first to notice the new appendage Ash was sporting since she was facing Ash. Her eyes were glued since she had never seen one so big before. She licked her lips unconsciously. Her hand moved and grabbed a hold of the pole and began pumping it.

 

“Jenny what are you doing?” Joy hissed as she saw what Jenny was doing.

 

“Look at it Joy. It’s so big and thick. It feels good too. Come on, touch it you’ll love it” Jenny said as her hand was worshipped Ash’s cock.

 

Ash bit back a groan as he was being jacked off. Jenny sure knew what she was doing.

 

Joy stared as Jenny kept stroking Ash manually and couldn’t help, but want to get into the action as well. Her hand joined Jenny’s and they began stroking Ash. Ash groaned out loud catching the attention of Jenny and Joy.

 

“It seems that he’s awake” Jenny said with a smile.

 

“He does, but that doesn’t mean he’s warmed up enough. I think we best get more creative in warming this young man up” Joy said saucily.

 

“I agree” Jenny said with a wicked smile.

 

She then moved down and took Ash’s dick in her mouth and began sucking and licking on it. Ash’s hips jolted and then began humping Jenny’s mouth. Jenny moaned as she sucked on Ash like a lollipop.

 

“Hey, give me a taste” Joy whined.

 

Jenny moved away.

 

“Here you go, I want to see how his movements are” she said.

 

Joy nodded and began sucking and licking Ash as Jenny crawled up peeling her wet panties off. She then lowered her cunt over Ash’s mouth.

 

“I hope you know what to do” she said.

 

Ash nodded just as his vision was blocked by Jenny’s cunt. He tasted her somewhat tarty flavor and lapped away. Jenny bucked and moaned as she rode Ash’s face.

 

“He’s that good Jenny?” Joy asked.

 

“He is. This boy must’ve eaten some pussy in his time” Jenny moaned.

 

 _I sure fucking have. So many girls I’ve eaten out_ Ash thought as he kept munching away and reminiscing about all the girls he’s gone down on before.

 

Joy kept sucking away and she felt him pulsate in her mouth. She just could tell he was close to coming. So she coaxed his seed by massaging his balls and sucking and licking harder on Ash. She felt Ash’s hip thrust up and he shot his load into Joy’s mouth. Joy drank it down and pulled up licking her lips.

 

“Mmmm, he tastes marvelous” the nurse said.

 

Jenny moaned loudly as she came. She fell back and was panting hard.

 

“Well does he pass the test?” Joy asked.

 

“He does, but I think further tests are needed to make sure he’s fully well” Jenny said panting.

 

“I concur” Joy said as she stroked Ash’s still hard cock.

 

 _I love a young man’s stamina_ she thought.

 

She then got up and peeled her wet panties off. She then lowered herself onto Ash and began fucking herself on his pole.

 

“Hey, why are you getting it first?” Jenny asked in a bit of a whine.

 

“You snooze, you lose” Joy panted as she humped Ash’s cock.

 

Jenny pouted, but then decided to get some payback. She moved up and unclipped Joy’s bra releasing Joy’s luscious melons and began to grope and suck them. Joy moaned as Jenny worked her chest.

 

“I didn’t know you liked doing girls” Joy said.

 

“I’m bi” Jenny said before going back to her treat.

 

Joy was trying to control herself, but it was hard with Jenny’s expert hands, mouth and tongue. And then there’s the hard meaty appendage in-between her thighs. It had been a while since she had a real cock inside her. It felt so much better than the assortment of toys she had in her collection. Thankfully her Center was quite empty since it was on a route that barely got any traffic, but got enough to have a Center in the area.

 

“Oh god, here it comes” Joy wailed.

 

Her juices spilled out and streamed down Ash’s cock to his balls. Joy got off and rolled off the bed catching her breath. Jenny moved and cleaned up the mess Joy left. She licked and sucked Ash til he was shiny clean. She then pulled away and got on her back.

 

“It’s time to see if you’re back to full strength” the officer said.

 

Ash was feeling good, feeling fucking real good. He just fucked a Nurse Joy. Something Brock had yet done. Now he was going to fuck an Officer Jenny. Another thing Brock has failed to do. He rolled over on top of Jenny and pushed himself into her dripping cunt. Jenny moaned as she was being filled up. Like Joy it had been a while since she’s gotten any. But she didn’t play with herself as much as Joy since she was busy patrolling and such.

 

“Shit, you’re so tight” Ash groaned.

 

Jenny just moaned and humped her hips. Ash began to move back and forth following Jenny’s urges. They fucked like animals since that’s what Jenny wanted. She’d want a slow romantic one, but that was for later. Right now she was wanted to be fucked, and fucked hard.

 

“YES, YES, THAT’S IT FUCKING PUND MY PUSSY! POUND IT HARD! BEAT IT HARD DAMNIT! OH FUCKING YES!” Jenny screamed.

 

Joy had recovered and watched Jenny get her brains beaten out of her. She had a hand diddling herself while the other was cupping one of her tits.

 

Ash grunted and groaned. He could feel his release coming.

 

“Can’t hold back, coming” he warned.

 

“Shot it in me, shot it all in me” Jenny commanded.

 

Ash slammed himself hard one last time spraying his load into Jenny’s center. Jenny had come a few times before, but the one she was having now eclipsed those. She came so hard that she saw a white light then black. She awoke to find Joy finishing up clean up her mess on Ash as she sucked his cock.

 

“Are you feeling better?” Jenny asked tiredly.

 

“I am” Ash said.

 

“I am sorry, but I forgot to ask for your name” Jenny said.

 

“It’s Ash” Ash said.

 

The rest of the night Jenny and Joy kept and made sure Ash stayed warm. When morning came Ash and the two women had another go before he left to go in search of his friends with Jenny accompanying him. They waved Joy goodbye.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s the end of this one. I left this open for a possible sequel later on with just Jenny. Not sure if I’ll do it, but it’s open for whenever I might want to come back to it.**


	112. Dawn & Zoey & Candice

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: ADVPhoenix gave me this idea. Thanks.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 112: Dawn, Zoey & Candice**

Dawn sighed as she relaxed in the steamy hot water of the hot springs.

 

“This feels so good” she said.

 

“Yeah it does, thanks Candice for suggesting this” Zoey said.

 

“No problem Zo, it’s a great way to relax” Candice said.

 

“Yeah, but why am I here? Shouldn’t I be on the guy’s side?” Ash asked.

 

Ash was sitting in his swim trunks beside Zoey. On Zoey’s other side was Candice and Dawn was on the other side of Ash. The girls were in their bathing suits, which were modest two-pieces. With Dawn’s being a pearly blue number, Zoey’s a teal one and Candice was wearing an ice blue one.

 

“Oh Ash, we thought you’d be lonely in there by yourself” Zoey said.

 

“Yeah, the clerk said there’s no guys here and we didn’t want you to be left out being the only guy in the hot spring on the guy’s side” Candice said.

 

“Unless you’re afraid of us little girls?” Dawn teased.

 

“Yeah Ash, we don’t bite” Zoey teased with a smile.

 

“I’m not afraid at all. I just thought it would be impolite or something” Ash said.

 

“Oh Ash, we know we can trust you with our virtues” Candice said.

 

“Yeah, but I am awfully horny and in need of some cock” Zoey said.

 

Dawn gasped hearing this coming from her friend. Candice rolled her eyes as she watched Zoey rubbed Ash’s crotch. Ash jumped at this and his face was bright red as he sputtered.

 

“Oh, he’s getting hard” Zoey murmured.

 

Ash tried pushing Zoey’s hand away, but she was quite persistent as she kept going after his growing bulge.

 

“I wonder if he’s just big because of the water?” Dawn asked as her eyes was glued to the action Zoey was doing.

 

“Only one way to find out. Whip them off Ash, show us your cock” Candice said with excitement.

 

Ash’s face was bright red and it had nothing to do with the hot water at all. He was embarrassed at what was happening. Zoey was groping and rubbing him and Candice wanted him to strip off the only piece of clothing he had on. And Dawn sitting there drooling and watching everything.

 

“Come Ash, we want to see the beast. It feels big and I’ll bet it is big” Zoey said.

 

Candice took action and wrenched Ash’s trunks off making him sink into the water because of the amount of force Candice applied. Ash rose spitting out the water from his mouth. He then noticed he was totally naked and he tried to cover himself up. But Zoey slapped his hands way and then began stroking him.

 

“He’s so big” she moaned.

 

“Let me have a piece of that” Candice said.

 

She then took a hold of Ash’s rod and with Zoey’s help they both pumped him. Dawn was watching this with a hand down her swim bottoms.

 

“Come on, lets get him out of the water. I want this in my mouth and cunt” Zoey said.

 

Ash was dragged out of the water and Zoey dove down taking all of Ash in her mouth in one gulp.

 

“She’s such a cock whore” Candice chuckled as she shook her head.

 

Ash groaned as he felt Zoey blow him and his hand went to her head helping her bobbing.

 

“Like that Ash, like that Zoey is sucking your cock?” Candice asked.

 

“Fuck yeah” Ash groaned.

 

“Then you’ll like this. Dawn get your ass out here and let me eat that blueberry pie of yours” Candice barked.

 

Dawn hopped out of the spring and stripped out of her bathing suit and laid on the ground and spread her legs. Candice got down and began feasting on Dawn’s pussy. Dawn moaned as she felt Candice’s tongue wiggle inside her cunt.

 

“Oh god Candice that feels so good” the blue haired coordinator moaned.

 

Candice lifted Dawn’s hips up and had Dawn’s legs on her shoulders as she ate out the young coordinator as she caressed Dawn’s smooth ass.

 

Zoey meanwhile was busy gobbling cock that she didn’t see her friend going down on Dawn. Soon she felt Ash pulsate and she knew it. She cupped Ash’s sac and soon Ash spewed his load deep into Zoey’s mouth. Zoey drank it all down and licked Ash clean then pulled up her face red from lack of oxygen. She then saw what Candice was doing.

 

“She fucking loves eating pussy. She a damn muff-diver extraordinaire” Zoey said shaking her head.

 

Ash had watched this all and hadn’t loss his hardness. I mean would you as you’re just a few feet away from hot lesbian action.

 

“Ash, don’t forget about me, I still have my pussy here and it’s just dying to get fucked by you” Zoey said huskily.

 

Ash lunged and pinned Zoey down. He then ripped Zoey’s bottoms off and rammed his whole meat inside of Zoey with great force. He filled her completely in one move. Zoey snapped her head back shouting out her pleasure.

 

“OH FUCKING GOD, YES! SO FULL OF YOUR HUGE FUCKING MEAT!” she shouted.

 

Candice stopped her pie munching to see her friend filled to the brim with 100% Ash meat. She licked her lips at the sight.

 

 _Damn, I got to get that next_ she thought then went back to her delicious pie.

 

Dawn was in a haze of pleasure. Candice licking and eating her out was so damn fucking amazing. But she turned her head hearing Zoey and saw Ash totally inside Zoey and her sex addled mind want to be next to be filled by Ash. But then she got back to moaning and withering as she felt Candice’s tongue get back to work.

 

Ash was thrusting in and out of Zoey.

 

“Shit, you’re so tight. When was the last time you got fucked?” he asked.

 

“Too fucking long. Been dying for a real cock none of that plastic shitty stuff” Zoey said.

 

“Then I won’t disappoint you” Ash said.

 

“You already haven’t” Zoey purred.

 

She then arched her back off the ground as Ash kept plowing in and out of her repeatedly. Her eyes closed as she felt pleasure course through her veins. It felt so good, like a good drug. She wanted to savor it. But Ash didn’t seem to be on the same page as he was plowing her twat.

 

“OH FUCK!” Zoey screamed as she came.

 

Ash pulled out leaving Zoey gasping for air as she recovered. Ash however had another target ready. He got up and walked over to where Candice was eating out Dawn still. He yanked Candice’s bottoms down then shoved his whole meat into her cunt. Candice popped her head up screaming from the intrusion.

 

“HOLY FUCKING MOTHER SHITTING HELL!” the Snowpoint gym leader wailed.

 

Ash then began to thrust away and Candice soon got used to the violation. She moaned and pushed her ass back wanting more.

 

“Oh fuck, so fuck, fucking good. Mmmm, your cock feels so good in my pussy Ash” Candice moaned.

 

“Hey, don’t leave me hanging” Dawn whined.

 

“Fuck you, I made you fucking gush enough. My turn” Candice snapped.

 

It was true since Candice’s face was covered with essence of Dawn. Zoey now recovered crawled over and cleaned Candice up. She then turned to Dawn once Candice’s face was tidy.

 

“Don’t worry Dawnie, let Zo take care of you” Zoey said.

 

She then got on top of Dawn and kissed her hard. She rammed three fingers into Dawn’s soaked pussy. Dawn moaned as she humped Zoey’s fingers as she made out with Zoey. She let her hands wander and took off Zoey’s top and began playing with Zoey’s tits in return.

 

Ash was thrusting in and out of Candice making sure he had a good grip on the gym leader’s ass. Candice was on her elbows with her head turned to the side with her cheek pushed to the floor.

 

“Mmmm, fuck, so good. Fuck me harder Ash. Harder. I want to feel it” she said.

 

Ash began really slamming in and out of Candice. So much that Candice knew she’d get abrasions on her knees, elbows and forearms. But she didn’t give a flying fuck about that at all. All she knew was Ash was giving her a good hard fuck that she wanted, needed. Ash moved his hands and yanked off Candice’s top and played with her swaying tits. Candice moaned feeling these new pleasurable sensations.

 

Now Zoey was sitting on Dawn’s stomach still finger fucking Dawn with three fingers. Dawn was sitting up licking and sucking Zoey’s tits. Zoey had her head thrown back as she rubbed herself on Dawn’s stomach.

 

“Shit, you sure know how to suck titties Dawnie. You sure you haven’t done anything like this before?” Zoey asked.

 

“No, never” Dawn said after she released Zoey’s breasts from her mouth.

 

“Than you’re a fucking Natural” Zoey said then pulled Dawn’s face back to her chest.

 

Dawn didn’t argue as she resumed her sucking and licking. She could feel Zoey’s hand gripping her hair or stroking it. It felt nice. But it was hard with Zoey’s fingers pumping in and out of her cunt. Then she gasped feeling Zoey’s thumb rub her clit. She moaned loudly into Zoey’s chest.

 

Candice had her head thrown back as she was screaming.

 

“Pull my fucking hair Ash. Pull it, I want to feel some pain. Fuck me, pull my hair!” the gym leader shouted.

 

Ash was a bit shocked, but he grabbed Candice’s hair and pulled it. Not too hard since he didn’t want to hurt her. But Candice seemed to only encourage it.

 

“Yes, yes, that’s it” she said.

 

Ash now had both hands on the braids that Candice always did her hair in. They were like two handles and Ash found he could get more power strokes like this. She he fucked Candice hard using his two new ‘handles’. Candice was really like this as her neck was strained as it was pulled back.

 

“OH FUCK!” Candice moaned as she came.

 

Ash pulled out tired. He fell back catching his breath. Candice was resting and slightly dozing.

 

Zoey got up and grinned.

 

“Well Ash, you’ve fucked me and Candice. Only one more twat to plug” she said.

 

“Give me a minute” Ash said panting.

 

“Okay, I’m going to enjoy Candice” Zoey said.

 

She left Dawn there breathing hard. She had come hard thanks to Zoey’s expert fingers. Ash soon got up and crawled on top of Dawn. He looked down at her.

 

“Hey” he said.

 

“Hey” Dawn said.

 

“You want this?” Ash asked.

 

“Stick it in me Ash. I want it all in me” Dawn said lustfully.

 

Ash moved back and got himself in position. He then pushed himself into Dawn. Dawn moaned.

 

“Oh, I forgot how big you are” she mewled.

 

Ash then began pumping in and out of Dawn. Dawn wrapped her arms around Ash’s neck and kissed him. Ash kissed her back as he moved in and out of her. They were doing a dance as old as time.

 

Zoey and Candice were in a classic 69 eating each out. Candice seemed to have recovered and anted more. The two girls licked, sucked and slurped each other’s cream pies making sure they got all the juicy filling from the other.

 

“I love your pussy Zo, it’s always so delicious” Candice murmured.

 

“Didn’t your mother tell you never talk with your mouthful?” Zoey asked.

 

“I must’ve missed that lesson” Candice giggled.

 

Dawn and Ash were working with each other knowing just what the other liked. They were humping each other. Dawn was biting her bottom lips in that sexy way. Ash groaned as he could feel his load wanting to release and he had no way to hold it back anymore.

 

“Coming Dawn” he warned.

 

“Fire away Ash” Dawn said.

 

Ash pushed himself in one last time coating Dawn’s cunt with his seed. Dawn sighed feeling Ash’s come coat her insides. She then used all of her strength and rolled them over. She began to bounce up and down on Ash furiously. She was going to come and she was going to come on Ash’s pole no matter what. She threw her head back as one of her hands and began tickling her clit.

 

“Ohhhhh” she wailed as she came.

 

She then slumped over.

 

“Well, I think we need to do more of these hot spring days” Zoey said.

 

“I concur” Candice said.

 

“Sounds like fun, I’m in” Ash said.

 

Dawn was too tired to answer.

 

 

**End**


	113. May

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a high school setting.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 113: May**

May cheered loudly as she waved her pom-poms in the air liked the rest of her squad. Her school had won the game and that meant one game closer to getting to the state finals. May headed out following her squad. She decided not to change from her uniform and waited around letting everyone filter out. May then ducked under the bleachers where Ash was waiting for her.

 

“Have fun?” Ash asked.

 

“Yup, I wish you’d come to the games to watch” May said.

 

“I don’t care about them. I just care about you” Ash said as he wrapped his arms around May’s waist.

 

May smiled as she leaned into Ash. Resting her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

 

“Then just come to the games to see me” she said.

 

“I may just have to do that since you’re going to be very busy now” Ash said.

 

“But I am not now” May said coyly.

 

Ash chuckled.

 

“No, no you’re not” he said.

 

May always got horny after cheering whether it was from a game or practice. She just got horny and Ash was always there to give her the relief she sorely needed each time. So without wasting any time she yanked Ash’s pants and boxers down and stroked Ash’s already revved up crank. She flipped her skirt up to show she had taken off her panties earlier and she was dripping wet. With one hand on Ash’s ‘handle’ she guided herself to Ash and impaled herself onto his pole. She moaned feeling Ash stretch her inner walls.

 

“Oh god, I love your cock inside me. It feels so fucking amazing” May squealed.

 

Ash groaned feeling May’s tight cunt sucking him into her inner sanctum. He then began thrusting in and out of May. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders tightly. She let Ash use her since she knew that Ash would give her what she wanted. She closed her eyes just letting herself go to the sensations of Ash slide in and out of her cunt.

 

“So fucking good, harder faster. Please” she mewed.

 

Ash took a hold of May’s hips and began to really pound in and out pf May. He had to shift his stance so it gave him more power. It all helped. May was moaning and throwing her back in great pleasure. This gave Ash an opening and he kissed and suckled May’s neck. May moaned tilting her head more to give Ash more area to explore with his mouth, teeth and tongue.

 

The entire area was quiet except for the skin slapping and the squishing sounds, but you could only hear it if you strained your ears. May wasn’t very loud when she got fucked, but she made the hottest and sexiest faces ever.

 

“Oh shit” May yelped as her cunt contracted violently.

 

Ash knew this meant she was coming and he stilled his movements letting May ride her peak. He then pushed May against one of beams and May wrapped her legs around Ash’s waist. Ash then began thrusting again and May threw her head back hitting the beam, but she didn’t care. Her pleasure overwhelmed any pain she would feel. Ash kept going til he unleashed his load into May. He then pulled out letting his seed leak out of May.

 

May fell to the ground, her legs like jelly. She was breathing hard. She looked up to Ash’s shiny knob and slowly got to her knees. She took Ash’s slimy meat into her mouth and began to suck and clean it. She tasted herself, which revved up her already purring motor. She was bobbing her head back and forth hard and fast and Ash groaned.

 

“Shit, don’t you have a fucking off switch?” he asked.

 

“Not when it comes to this thing” May said as she caressed Ash’s cock before taking it back into her mouth.

 

Ash groaned and grabbed a hold of the closet thing in front of him to stay standing. He gripped it tightly as May polished him. She was a damn pro and knew what Ash liked. She first engulfed his entire meat sucking it like a newborn calf. Then she’d slowly pull back letting her teeth gently graze his sensitive flesh til only the head remained in her mouth. She’d then nurse on that for a while as she let her beautiful blue eyes stare up at him with utter lust and sexiness. It would take all Ash had not to blow at that moment. Her hands would massage and cup his sack. She would then begin sucking and bobbing letting the head hit the back of her throat with gagging.

 

Ash was really doing his best trying to hold off May’s incredible oral assault, but he was losing.

 

“Shit, here it comes May” he warned.

 

His dick jumped and pulsed then fired off. May drank down all she could and that was all of it. She was used to how much Ash would blow into her willing mouth. She drank it all down then would clean him up as well as make him ready for a third round.

 

Ash was breathing hard. He knew this would be his last hurrah and he was going to back the most of it. He had May lie down. He had brought a duffel bag with him that had gone unnoticed til now. It had a blanket in it so they could spread it on the ground and not on the gravel. May divested her top off along with her bra releasing her D cup melons. Ash dove at them and began motor-boating them as he slid home into May for the second time.

 

May gasped feeling Ash penetrate her once again. She moaned as Ash fucked her hard and fast from the get go. His face and hands busy with her amble chest. May bit her bottom lip as she held Ash’s head to her chest loving how his tongue and teeth teased and played with her flesh.

 

“Oh Ash” she panted.

 

“Ash kept going harder and faster in and out of May not wanting to quit at all. He was like an animal or machine. He just had to plow. Ash then rose up with his hands on her tits and kissed May deeply. May kissed back. One of Ash’s hands went down and found her clit. This set her off.

 

“ASH!” May screamed as she came.

 

Ash kept going without pause this time. He rode through May’s peak since he wasn’t even started yet. This of course drove May crazier since it prolonged her orgasm. She was thrashing about like a fish that had landed in a boat.

 

“Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash” May chanted.

 

Ash was tweaking and pulling May’s hard nipples. Rubbing and massaging her entire globes then would squeeze them so deliciously. His mouth was sucking and nibbling May’s neck as she tilted her head to the side to give him more access.

 

“OH GOD ASH!” May screamed as she came yet again.

 

Ash felt May’s cunt muscles squeeze him tightly trying to milk him of his load. He could feel he was almost ready to crumble. But he knew he had gas for one last one. He worked furiously really pounding in and out of May making sure she’d be sore and walking with a limp. May was just taking it all not even caring the pain she’d be feeling later.

 

“Fuck, here it comes May” Ash called.

 

“ASH!” May screamed.

 

Ash released his third and final load into May. May had come hard as well. Both were exhausted. They laid there for a while then slowly got up and cleaned themselves up the best they could and got dressed. May pulled Ash into a deep kiss.

 

“I can’t wait for the state finals” she said.

 

“Neither can I” Ash said with a smirk.

 

 

**End**


	114. Zoey

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I guess this could be a high school setting one if you want, but it’s really not.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 114: Zoey**

Zoey was a tomboy, she was proud of it and didn’t care who looked down on her for being a tomboy. But whenever she wanted to feel like a girl she went to one person. Ash Ketchum. Ash always knew how to make her feel like a girl. And right now she needed to feel like a girl.

 

“Ohhhh Ash” Zoey moaned.

 

She was bent over. Her hands gripping the nearby table, her knuckles white. Behind her Ash was pumping in and out of her tight cunt. Her jeans were down to her ankles along with her panties. Ash had his hands gripping Zoey’s hips caressing her ass every so often making Zoey purr in pleasure.

 

“You’ve got such a lovely ass Zoey” Ash said.

 

“Mmm Ash, keep doing that. I love when you stroke my ass. It feels so good” Zoey moaned.

 

Ash chuckled since no one knew Zoey’s ass was one of her biggest erogenous zones on her body. She just loved when you stroked and caressed her ass, but it had to be the right touch. It couldn’t be any touch or else she’d come every time she pulled her pants up. Ash knew how to stroke Zoey’s ass just right.

 

“ASH!” Zoey screamed as she came.

 

Ash felt Zoey’s cunt spasm and convulse. He paused and waited it for it to pass. He then began again when she was over it.

 

Zoey was breathing hard. She always came hard whenever Ash fucked her. She moaned as he continued to move. She always forgot he could fuck for so long and had amazing recovery time too. He was a damn Viking in the sack or wherever you could have him. She could feel his big thick cock sliding in and out of her quivering quim and it felt so good. She closed her eyes to relish this feeling. Soon it was too much for her. She felt Ash have one hand caress and stroke her ass while the other found her clit and was tweaking it.

 

“OH FUCK!” she screamed.

 

Ash came this time around Zoey’s erupting cunt. Ash pulled out when he finished spilling his load and stepped back watching his seed leak out of Zoey’s cunt. Zoey was still recovering when Ash placed her in a new position. She was now on her back with her legs spread on the table she was gripping on before. Ash inserted himself back into Zoey throwing her legs onto his shoulders for good measure.

 

Zoey moaned as Ash’s cock went deep inside her than before.

 

“Oh fucking god” she said as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head.

 

Ash grinned as he proceeded to pound Zoey into oblivion. Zoey had no control whatsoever. Her brain was now shut down as pleasure ran ramped.

 

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh” Zoey moaned unable to say anything else.

 

Ash kept going knowing he had a long time to go before he came since he had already come before. He was going to ruin Zoey this time. He pulled off Zoey’s shirt and then snapped off her bra and began to maul her sweaty tits. Zoey’s tits were a nice B cup. Nothing to write home about, but they were decent. A lovely set Ash would call them.

 

“OH FUCKING GOD!” Zoey screamed as she was hurled again to another powerful orgasm.

 

Ash though kept going making Zoey’s orgasm last much longer.

 

Zoey had no idea how long she could stay conscious with the slamming Ash was giving her. Her whole body was shaking and quaking from her continuous orgasm she was in. Soon she saw a bright white light as another mighty orgasm crashed into her. Her body went limp and Ash stopped since he wanted Zoey to be awake when he squirted inside her. He was patient and waited fro Zoey to come to.

 

“Oh man, what the fuck hit me?” she asked tiredly.

 

“That would be me, and we’re not done yet” Ash said.

 

Zoey groaned as Ash began humping her once again. Her body obey even though her mind protested about this treatment. Again Zoey passed out after two mighty peaks. She would come to and the cycle would continue. Zoey had ten mighty ones before Ash shot his load. He pulled out and let Zoey finally have peace. He sat back to cool down himself.

 

Zoey was still laid there on the table breathing in and out hard. She raised her head weakly.

 

“You’re a fucking asshole” she said without malice.

 

Ash grinned.

 

“Yeah, well, you liked getting fucked by this asshole” he said.

 

Zoey had to agree with this. She laid her head back down to finish her recovery. She finally sat up feeling better. Her legs felt like jelly and she didn’t want to test them on the floor just yet.

 

“So now what?” she asked.

 

“Well, we’ve still got time. Want to go one more for the road?” Ash asked.

 

“Sure, why not” Zoey said.

 

Ash nodded and got up. He walked to Zoey and they kissed. He inserted himself back into Zoey and she moaned though it hurt a bit since her pussy was sore from the abuse Ash had given it before.

 

“I’ll go slow and gentle this time” Ash said.

 

“Thank you Ash” Zoey said and kissed Ash tenderly.

 

Ash fucked Zoey with her legs locked around his waist. He went slow like he said and it felt amazing. Just as amazing as when Ash hammered hard. They came together this time. After that they cleaned up and headed for the door.

 

“I’ll call you when I get my urge again” Zoey said.

 

“I’ll be waiting” Ash said.

 

They kissed one last time then parted ways at the doorway.

 

 

**End**


	115. Iris, Dawn & Cynthia

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: got this idea and the plot from MDS. Thanks for it.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 115: Iris, Dawn & Cynthia**

Ash wandered the villa that Cynthia owned. He and Iris had gone to visit the Sinnoh Champion and found that Dawn, an old travel companion of Ash’s, was there also enjoying a well-deserved vacation. But at the moment he couldn’t find any of the girls around the entire villa it seemed. That’s when he stopped since he swore he heard something. He craned his ears hoping to pick up on the faint noise. He got it and he was like a bloodhound on a scent. He made his way all the way to Cynthia’s bedroom door.

 

The noises coming from the other side of the door was now louder to him than it was before. He pressed his ear to the door. They were moans, moans of pleasure. Just what was going on in there? The moans were coming from more than one person, maybe three if Ash could guess as he deciphered the sounds.

 

His curiosity got the best of him and he grabbed the doorknob and turned it as quietly as he could and prayed the door won’t creak at all. It didn’t and he let out a breath of relief he didn’t know he was holding. He moved his head so he could see inside. He didn’t open the door too wide, not wanting to draw any kind of attention.

 

On the bed was Cynthia. She was as naked as the day she was born. Dawn and Iris were there too just as naked too. The two were suckling on Cynthia’s heaving tits as their fingers were playing with Cynthia’s cunt.

 

“Oh yes, that’s it fuck me. Suck me titties and fuck me. God, it’s been so fucking long since I’ve had such attention on me” Cynthia moaned.

 

Ash couldn’t believe his eyes. He was watching Cynthia get pleasured by the two girls he’s traveled with. He was getting hard watching this. A hand made its way down and he got his dick out and began to stroke it. He did this all unconsciously as he watched the scene.

 

Cynthia was thrusting out her hips as Dawn and Iris both had two fingers inside Cynthia’s cunt. Making it four fingers pumping in and out of her gushing cunt.

 

“Oh, oh, oh. Fuck, so good. Fuck me, fuck me hard my babies” Cynthia moaned.

 

Dawn and Iris’ fingers were pounding in and out of Cynthia’s pussy both moving at the same speed. Then both of their thumbs sought Cynthia’s clit and began to rub. Their mouths still attached to Cynthia’s hard nubs.

 

“I’M FUCKING COMING!” Cynthia shouted as her pelvis rose high off the bed. Her juices squirted out soaking both Dawn and Iris’ hands.

 

The two girls removed their hands from Cynthia’s hot cave and began to lick their hands clean. This was when Ash fell through the door. He landed on the floor making Dawn and Iris giggle. Cynthia would’ve been in on the laughter if she wasn’t so exhausted.

 

Ash was red face in embarrassment. It didn’t help that he had his dick out either. He got up and Dawn and Iris saw what was pointed at them and licked their lips.

 

“You know Iris, I haven’t had Ash since he fucked me in my mom’s house before he left” Dawn said.

 

Iris just nodded.

 

“In fact he fucked me and then my mom and then the both of us” Dawn said.

 

“Really” Iris said.

 

“Yes, I think it’s way passed time for him to get some nice Sinnoh cunt, what do you say Ash?” Dawn asked as she turned over on her back and spread her legs to reveal her juicy center.

 

Ash just groaned as his cock took over his mind and began to lead him over. Once on the bed Iris stripped him of his clothes so he was as naked as everyone else. Ash then pushed his rod into Dawn’s cunt and she moaned as she used her legs and feet to push Ash deeper into her.

 

“Oh how I missed this fucking beast. Kenny doesn’t even compare to you” Dawn groaned.

 

“You fucked him?” Ash asked.

 

“Yeah, and he was alright, but not as good as you. No one has been as good as you” Dawn moaned as she felt Ash pump in and out of her.

 

Iris watched this as she played with herself to keep her busy til her turn.

 

Cynthia slowly came to and saw the sight before her. Her eyes glazed over slightly as she watched Dawn’s pussy get violated over and over by Ash’s thick flesh rod. She licked her lips.

 

“You’ve never had it, have you?” Iris asked as she saw Cynthia’s look.

 

“No, never time” Cynthia said.

 

“Well then it’s time” Iris said.

 

Back to Ash and Dawn. Ash was just slamming away at Dawn’s quim.

 

“Oh, oh, oh yes Ash. Yes! Fuck me hard! Fuck me so good you fucking animal!” Dawn screamed.

 

Ash grunted and groaned as he had a good grip on Dawn’s lithe hips. His grip was so tight that he was sure to leave bruise of Dawn’s usually flawless hips. Her body glistened with sweat. Her tits jiggled and swayed from Ash’s violent movements.

 

Dawn finally hit her peak as she let out a howling shriek. Ash gritted his teeth as he felt Dawn’s vise grip like pussy squeeze and milk him for his seed. He failed in his attempt and let loose his seed spraying Dawn’s pussy walls. Dawn sighed feeling the white hot liquid inside her. Ash pulled out showing he was only semi hard.

 

Iris swooped in and took Ash’s rod in her mouth and began to lick and suck it clean. Ash groaned as he felt Iris’ talented tongue and mouth work him. She then pulled back making him groan.

 

“Ash, Cynthia hasn’t ever had your cock. I think you better show why you’re the fucking best she’ll ever have, ever” Iris said.

 

Ash grinned and nodded. He knee walked with his now fully hard dick bob and sway to its new destination. He pushed into Cynthia’s cunt and she moaned as she arched her back.

 

“Oh fuck, you’re so goddamn big” she gasped.

 

“All the better to pound you with” Ash said.

 

Dawn giggled at this while Iris rolled her eyes and muttered about Ash being such a kid.

 

Ash kept going to town on Cynthia and she kept asking for more. Finally she had come for the fourth, fifth time and Ash released his load. He pulled out of Cynthia’s sucking cunt.

 

Iris dove in and licked Ash clean as well as getting him hard too. She then pulled away and got on her hands and knees and wiggled her dark butt.

 

“One Unova cunt ready to be fucked” she said.

 

Ash moved and slammed himself deep inside Iris and proceeded to beat the brains out of her. Iris loved to get fucked, and fucked hard. She wasn’t one for the wimpy pansy slow make love shit. She always, and I mean always wanted to fuck and loved that Ash could provide her with that anytime she wanted. On the very rare times she wanted the slow pace Ash gave it to her too. But those times were quite rare.

 

“YES ASH, YES FUCKING BEAT ME WITH THAT MEAT. POUND ME, SLAM IT ALL INTO ME. I CAN TAKE IT ALL AND MORE. HARDER, FASTER FUCK TEAR UP MY CUNT WITH THAT COCK OF YOURS. TEAR IT ALL UP!” Iris screamed.

 

Ash went on slamming and beating Iris’ tight quim with all his might. He never disappointed in giving what Iris wanted. His hands gripping her hips so tightly they’d leave bruises, but this only spurred Iris on. She shoved her ass back wanting more and more of Ash inside her.

 

“FUCK, HERE I COME!” Iris screamed as her cunt spasmed.

 

Ash groaned as he stopped. He felt Iris just let herself go. She was moaning loudly as she buried her head in to the bed. She was trembling and shaking from her big orgasm and Ash was just holding on making sure he wasn’t going to lose it. He didn’t want to, not just yet.

 

“Oh Ash, you haven’t come yet. I’m not letting you leave my pussy til a get a load of your seed in me” Iris groaned.

 

Ash sighed as he wiped his brow as he felt Iris’ cunt clench around him, milking him. he then began to plow Iris’ quim again and she moaned loudly.

 

“Oh fuck yes Ash” she said.

 

Ash pounded Iris’ clam harshly as one of his hand went down and sought her clit and began stroking it. Iris shrieked as she came hard. Ash though didn’t stop this time he kept on going. He slammed away his balls hitting Iris’ clit and his fingers. Her ass smacking against his pelvis. He finally slammed in one more time and came hard. He let out a loud grunt.

 

There was heavy panting and Ash turned to see Dawn and Cynthia in a 69 eating each other out in a noisy fashion. Ash groaned seeing the sight. He was so tired that to get hard again. So he pulled out and just watched. He’d recover and have another go again, but for now he’s enjoy the show.

 

 

**End**


	116. Daisy, Lily & Violet

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: high school setting also Daisy, Lily and Violet aren’t sisters in this one at all. Well not biologically anyway though they think of themselves as sisters. This isn’t really connected to all my other high school ones really, I don’t think. I don’t write the high school ones and connect them consciously. It just sometimes happens, but they are meant to be read like individual stories.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 116: Daisy, Lily & Violet**

Daisy, Lily and Violet were the three hottest girls in the school, not to mention they were cheerleaders too. But they all had a problem too. They were all horny and needed to get fucked and none of the guys they had been with before could satisfy them. Now they weren’t nymphos or anything, they just were horny teenagers. But they found their salvation in an awkward junior named Ash Ketchum. They had heard the rumors of his sex drive and dick size, but took it with a grain of salt since this was coming from the school gossip pool.

 

But now it was Friday night and they were in desperate need. They were in Lily’s car cruising when they saw Ash walking.

 

“Hey Ketchum!” Violet shouted.

 

Ash turned and gulped as he saw the three hottest girls in school. He wondered what they wanted so he slowed down.

 

“Can I help you?” he asked politely.

 

“Yeah, you can stick that hard cock into my needy pussy and fuck my brains out” Violet said.

 

“Vi, that’s quite dirty to say in public” Daisy said from the backseat.

 

“I don’t give a flying fuck at all Daisy I’m damn horny and need a royal fucking” Violet said.

 

Ash gulped. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear this and if they were just joking or something. He kept listening to Violet and Daisy arguing with each other.

 

“Quiet down you two” Lily scolded.

 

Daisy and Violet huffed, but became silent.

 

“So what you say Ash, hop in and we can all have a fucking good time?” Lily asked with a lecherous smile.

 

What was Ash to say. Why in any hell would he say no to three of the hottest girls in the whole school? He nodded since he was unable to speak. He climbed into the car and sat beside Daisy.

 

During the drive Daisy moved her hand to Ash’s groin and began rubbing.

 

“W-w-w-what are you doing?” Ash stuttered.

 

“I am just trying to see if the rumors are true” Daisy said idly.

 

“So is it Daisy?” Violet asked from the front seat.

 

“I need a closer check. It feels big, but I need to see it” Daisy said as she undid Ash’s pants.

 

Soon his pants and boxers were on the floor and his cock standing at attention. Daisy cooed as she stroked him before going down on him sucking and licking him.

 

“Shit, Daisy wait til we get there. I don’t want to have to pay to clean the inside of my car, again” Lily said as she saw the action in the backseat from her rearview mirror.

 

Daisy flipped Lily off as she kept blowing Ash.

 

“The girl likes cock, what can you say?” Violet giggled as she watched from the front seat as Daisy sucking off Ash. Her eyes were glued to how Daisy’s head was bobbing and how big Ash really was. It made her lick her lips since Daisy had trouble getting it all in her mouth and had to use a hand to jack the rest of Ash off.

 

“I can’t wait to have that thing in my pussy” she said.

 

“Wait til we get there damnit” Lily growled.

 

She was just as horny as them, but she had to drive so that frustrated her. She saw that Violet was rubbing herself on the passenger seat and hoped for fucking hell that Violet didn’t gush on the seat. She really didn’t want to pay to clean the inside of her car again.

 

Daisy kept sucking away as she began to hum. Ash groaned as his hand landed on her hair and began to stroke it. He could feel that he was about come. Daisy felt this as he felt Ash’s cock twitch and pulse. She cupped his balls as she increased her pace.

 

“Oh fuck” Ash groaned as he came.

 

Daisy drank up all Ash spilled out never letting a drop fall. She pulled up a bit red faced, but pleased with herself. Ash was breathing hard from his blowjob. He had never had one that amazing before. Daisy was sure damn talented.

 

Soon Lily stopped at an empty parking lot in the park. Ash had his pants back on and Daisy’s smile had yet left her face making Violet and Lily very jealous. They were in an area of the park that was away from the busy areas. They all got out of the car and made their way into the woods. Ash was curious as to why they were heading into the woods til he saw a small house up ahead.

 

“This is where we come to fuck sometimes” Lily said.

 

“Yeah, it’s far away from everyone so we can be as loud as we want” Daisy said.

 

“Plus, we only bring a few select number of guys here so count yourself lucky” Violet said.

 

Inside the little house it was furnished sparsely though the biggest thing was the bed which took up an entire room and when the small house was just four rooms than that was big. The girls dragged Ash to the bed and stripped him fast. Soon he was naked and he heard Lily and Violet gasp at his size.

 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Daisy asked as she was pushed away.

 

“You had it first, it’s my turn” Violet said.

 

Lily totally agreed with this.

 

Daisy pouted as she tried to fight back. But Violet had taken control and she took Ash’s cock into her mouth. Ash groaned feeling Violet’s hot wet mouth. Damn, she was as good as Daisy in cock sucking skills. Lily climbed onto the bed and kissed Ash. Ash kissed back tasting Lily’s lip-gloss. He then moved his hands up and cupped Lily’s breasts. Lily moaned into Ash’s mouth.

 

Daisy pulled off her clothes and got on the bed and began helping Violet and Lily with theirs. Soon they were just as naked as Ash was and he looked at their bodies.

 

Daisy’s body was tight and firm working out and cheerleading. She had lovely C cups with erect nipples. Her cunt was hairless. Violet and Lily’s bodies were in the same shape though Violet’s tits were more rounder than Lily or Daisy’s though they were the same size. Violet had a nice landing strip. While Lily and Daisy opt for the hairless look. Lily’s tits looked plumper than the other two. But all three were damn fucking sexy.

 

Ash knew he had died and gone to heaven to have three girls. Three of the hottest girls in his school here, wanting his cock. He just hoped he wouldn’t disappoint them.

 

Violet kept up her sucking on her new favorite meat. She had to jerk Ash off since she couldn’t get it all in her mouth. She then pulled back and was pushed back by Lily, who used her ass to shove her friend back.

 

“What the fuck Lils” Violet exclaimed.

 

“You’ve had your taste, now it’s mine” Lily said as she lowered her already wet cunt down on Ash’s wet rod.

 

The two moaned as they joined.

 

“You fucking slut” Daisy said.

 

Lily flipped Daisy off as she rode Ash long and hard. She had her arms wrapped around Ash’s neck as they made out passionately. Ash used his hips and pushed up whenever Lily went down.

 

“That’s no fair, I didn’t suck him off enough to taste his come” Violet pouted.

 

Daisy rolled her eyes as she pushed Violet on the bed and began to feast on her cunt. They only had sex with one another to take the edge off when they only felt slightly horny. They didn’t think of themselves as lesbians at all really. Just having fun with close friends.

 

“Oh fuck Daisy, eat my pussy. Use that long tongue of yours and go deep. Fuck, yeah, that’s it” Violet moaned as she humped her friend’s face.

 

She then pulled Daisy so Daisy was on top and they were in a 69 eating one another out.

 

“Those two bitches, they always love eating each other” Lily laughed as Ash looked at the erotic sight.

 

 _Damn, that’s fucking hot_ Ash thought.

 

Lily felt Ash’s cock twitch.

 

“You like watching that don’t you. You like girl-on-girl action?” she asked.

 

Ash blushed.

 

“I don’t blame you. Daisy and Violet know how to put on a show. Especially when they know there are others watching. They get fucking turned on being watched” Lily said.

 

She kept working herself up Ash’s pole loving how big it was in her tight little pussy. Sure she’s had a few cocks like Daisy and Lily have had, but not enough for them to be considered loose at all.

 

“Oh fuck” Ash groaned as he squirted his load into Lily.

 

Lily sighed as she felt Ash’s seed splash her walls. She had already come a few times and was amazed at Ash’s staying power. She got off and saw he was semi-hard.

 

“Come over and fuck one of the whores” she said.

 

She then guided Ash by his ‘handle’. She then aimed it at Violet’s pussy.

 

“Daisy move you’re head bitch and give Ash some room” Lily said.

 

Daisy looked to see Ash’s rod ready for entry. She grinned and spread Violet’s pussy lips as more of an invitation. Lily led Ash’s cock into Violet. Violet moaned feeling Ash’s girth entered her.

 

“Oh fucking hell. He’s bigger than any damn guys who has been in there” she yowled.

 

“You got that the fuck right” Lily laughed.

 

Ash began thrusting in and out of Violet breaking in-between pulling out completely so Daisy could suck him off and then he’d push back into Violet’s hot tunnel. This went on as Daisy rubbed Violet’s clit to keep Violet humming when Ash wasn’t inside.

 

“FUCK, COMING!” Violet shrieked.

 

Her juices leaked out as Ash kept going. They dripped all over Daisy’s face, but she didn’t care as she licked up the mess as she could. She kept frigging Violet’s clit hard and fast.

 

Lily sat back to watch the show as she pumped two fingers in and out of her cunt slow and leisurely. She loved watching.

 

Ash finally came filling Violet’s cunt. he pulled out and Daisy latched her mouth over Violet’s cunt and began sucking. This really had Violet howl. Once Daisy got all she could she got out from under Violet. She looked at Ash and then got on all fours.

 

“This is my favorite position” she said as she wiggled her tone ass.

 

Ash groaned. He was semi hard again and wasn’t sure if he could get fully hard for another round. He pushed himself into the third girl and began to pump in and out of her. He was getting hard as he slid in and out of Daisy. Daisy moaned as she threw her head back. Violet recovered and crawled under Daisy with Lily joining her. The two then began to lick and suck Daisy’s swaying breasts. They looked like two calves trying to get milk.

 

“Fuck, you two, you know my tits are sensitive” Daisy moaned.

 

“All the more to suck on them” Lily purred then swirled her tongue around her friend’s swaying mound.

 

“Yeah, suck them good” Violet said as she pinched Daisy’s nipple.

 

Daisy yelped in pain and pleasure. She then arched her back trying to push her chest into her eager friends’ mouths and hands. While she thrust her ass out wanting more of Ash inside her. She loved the dual feelings. Ash’s big thick member rocking her quim while her two best friends feasting on her dangling fruit.

 

This went on and then Ash came coating Daisy’s cunt. He pulled out and knew he needed a rest. The three girls let him have it, but the day was far from over. Ash fucked all three girls four times each. They were all very satisfied and very pleased that the rumors were true. Ash would be a frequent visitor to the cabin in the woods for months to come.

 

 

**End**


	117. Gardenia & Erika

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 117: Gardenia & Erika**

Gardenia grinned as she made it to Celadon City. It had been so long since she had been in Kanto to meet her good friend, Erika, the gym leader of the Celadon City gym. She made her way to the gym and then entered. She headed right to the huge inside garden that Erika keeps. Gardenia wandered around admiring all the species of plant Erika had. There were so many plant species that weren’t native to Sinnoh and Gardenia loved seeing all the foreign new plants and knew she’d have to ask her friend to get some seeds or something so she could plant them in her garden.

 

As she was wandering she heard some sounds. But at first she ignored them, but then as she kept walking they got louder and louder. This piqued her curiosity and began following the sounds. What she found at the source shocked her.

 

There on the grass was Erika getting her brains fucked out by a young man. She couldn’t see who the man was since his back was turned though from that view she could tell he had a nice back. Her eyes dropped down and saw glimpses of his cock as it slid in and out of Erika’s tight wet hole. Gardenia licked her lips since she could tell even from this angle that this man was hung.

 

Damn, it had been so long since she had a good fucking. What with all the trainers coming and going challenging her to gym battles, then her tending to her ever-expanding garden. This was her first vacation away from the gym in a long time.

 

“Oh fucking god yes. Fuck, fuck me so good. It’s been so damn long since I got fucked by you” Erika moaned.

 

 _Shit, this guy is Erika’s lover_ Gardenia thought.

 

She kept watching as her friend was getting wrecked by this guy and couldn’t help and get wet just watching. She moved down to a crouching position making sure she was still able to see as she put a hand down her rust orange shorts and began to diddle herself.

 

 _This is so much better than watching porn_ the Eterna City Gym Leader thought.

 

Back to the fornicating couple. Erika let out another shrill scream as she came again. She was panting hard as she looked up at her lover, who had stopped his pumping.

 

“Oh Ash, I’ve missed you” Erika said softly.

 

But wasn’t soft enough as Gardenia had heard this too.

 

 _Shit, that’s Ash, why the hell didn’t he ever give me any when he was at my gym?_ she thought.

 

“Missed you too Erika. I wished I could visit more, but you know my life as a trainer” Ash said.

 

“I know, but that’s why I enjoy our times we have together” Erika said.

 

“Me too” Ash said.

 

The two kissed as Ash got back working himself in and out or Erika. Erika came again and Ash erupted too. They laid there breathing hard when Erika heard a rustling.

 

“That’s funny. No one should be out here. I told all my girls to stay out” Erika said.

 

Ash got up pulling out of Erika’s soaked snatch. He walked over and pulled some bushes aside to reveal Gardenia going to town on herself. She had pulled off her top and was cupping one of her tits as her other hand had two fingers pumping in and out of her quim.

 

“Now that’s a sight” Ash commented.

 

Gardenia looked up now shaken out of her aroused state trance. A bright red blush crossed her cheeks and spread out throughout her body.

 

“Gardenia, what are you doing here?” Erika asked getting up no caring she was naked.

 

“I, um, I came into town to see you” Gardenia said with her fingers still in her cunt.

 

“I see, so you, um, saw Ash and I?” Erika asked.

 

Gardenia just nodded.

 

Ash however wasn’t paying attention as he took Gardenia’s fingers out and rubbed his slick semi hard rod against Gardenia’s pussy.

 

“ASH! What are you doing?” Erika asked.

 

“Sorry, can’t help it. She’s wet ready and willing” Ash said as he pushed himself inside Gardenia.

 

Gardenia gasped feeling Ash fill her. She had never felt anything so thick and big inside her. Not even biggest dildo. Ash then proceeded to fuck her and all Gardenia could do was hold on for dear life.

 

“Oh fucking god yes! Yes, yes! Fuck me Ash, fuck me! Fuck me!” Gardenia moaned.

 

Erika was a bit upset with this since this was supposed to be her time with Ash, but like Gardenia before her she was getting aroused. She then got a wicked idea and walked over and lowered her juicy snatch over gardenia’s mouth.

 

“Hope you know how to do this” Erika said.

 

“Oh, I’ve had some practice” Gardenia panted.

 

Erika gasped as she felt Gardenia’s mouth munch away on Erika’s cunt.

 

Ash kept going as he watched Erika get eaten out. He groaned as he felt Gardenia’s pussy walls tighten around him. Gardenia was tighter than Erika it seemed. He pushed on though and soon he spilled his load deep inside Gardenia. He pulled out to rest.

 

Erika was riding Gardenia’s face as her own hands played with her bouncing tits.

 

“Mmm, so good. Gardy you so know how to eat my peach. Oh yes, so good. OH YES!” Erika moaned.

 

Erika came and then fell over. Gardenia was panting hard. Her face red and covered with Erika’s release.

 

“I love frolicking in the garden” Ash commented.

 

“Me too” Erika said.

 

“Ditto” Gardenia said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, this isn’t one of my best. Sorry about that.**


	118. Sabrina

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 118: Sabrina**

Ash was grumbling as he was pushed into a booth. He’d get his friends later for this. They had pushed him into the fortune telling booth.

 

“Please sit” a voice said.

 

Ash had a half a mind to just leave, but decided to sit instead. He sat in a chair at a small table with a crystal ball. Out from the curtains in front of him was a woman. She wore plain clothes it seemed. This made Ash raise an eyebrow since he thought fortune tellers wore those weird gypsy like clothes, but not this woman.

 

“My name is Sabrina, and as to your first question. I don’t wear those clothes that all fortune tellers were since they are annoying and I prefer to be comfortable when I read the future” Sabrina said.

 

Ash was shocked. How did she know?

 

“I get that question a lot. I didn’t read your mind for that one” Sabrina said then she sat down.

 

“Now tell me why you’ve come?” she asked.

 

“Actually my friends pushed me in here. Oh, by the way my name is Ash” Ash said.

 

“I see, so you didn’t come in here to get your future told” Sabrina said with a frown.

 

“Um, no” Ash said.

 

Sabrina sighed.

 

“Hey, but I wouldn’t mind one. I’ll even pay for it” Ash said seeing Sabrina’s sad face.

 

“Thank you, I come here every year and set up a booth, but very few people come in and they are all skeptics hoping I am just another hack of some kind” Sabrina said.

 

“Well, I don’t know if you’re a hack or not and I am not one to judge really. But I am willing to give this a shot” Ash said.

 

Sabrina gave Ash a small smile.

 

“Please be seated and we can begin” she said.

 

Ash sat down.

 

Sabrina asked for Ash’s hands and he did so. Sabrina turned Ash over so his palm was faced up and then began to use one of her index fingers and trace Ash’s palm then she did the other.

 

“Reading my palm?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes, it appears you’ll have an intimate encounter with someone you’ve recently met” Sabrina said.

 

“Really” Ash said.

 

“Yes” Sabrina said.

 

Ash then felt a foot slid up his leg and then rub his groin. He was shocked and looked at Sabrina.

 

“I did say you’ll have an intimate encounter” Sabrina said with a saucy smile.

 

Ash got hard.

 

“Now, it’s time I delve into the future” Sabrina said as she ducked under the table.

 

Ash did nothing as Sabrina spread his legs and unzipped his pants. She pulled them down then fished his hard cock out of his boxers. He felt Sabrina stroke him a couple times til he felt her hot breath before getting engulfed by her mouth.

 

Ash groaned as he jumped in his seat then he bucked his hips pushing himself deeper into Sabrina’s talented mouth. He could feel Sabrina lick and suck him as she began bobbing her head.

 

“Oh shit” he grunted as he bucked his hips.

 

Sabrina smiled with her mouth full of meat though Ash couldn’t see her smile. She loved how big Ash was and was a bit surprised at how big he really was. Her jaw was hurting a bit from being opened wide for so long, but she ignored the pain. She was just glad she could get the whole thing in her mouth. She had no gag reflex, which was pride herself in having. One of her hands cupped Ash’s balls weighing each one then massaging them.

 

Ash groaned as he let a hand slip down and hold Sabrina’s head weaving his hand through her long black hair.

 

“Going to come” he warned.

 

Sabrina increased her sucking and she was soon rewarded with Ash’s spunk shooting deep into her mouth. She drank it down as she pulled away til only the head was in her mouth. She tasted the saltiness of Ash’s come and murmured about how it tasted. Once the flow stopped she pulled back with her tongue flicker over the head til she was fully out.

 

Ash was panting hard. He wiped the sweat from his brow. Shit, he had never gotten a blowjob like that before and this was his fortune.

 

Sabrina crawled back out from under the table with a grin on her face.

 

“I hope you’re ready for more. Since this encounter isn’t done with” she said.

 

Ash felt his prick get its second wind and rose.

 

Sabrina grinned as she saw this happen as she peeled out of her pants to sow off her purple thong. She then got on Ash’s lap and pulled the scant cloth aside and lowered herself onto Ash’s pole. She moaned as she felt all of it fill and stretch her. Gods, it’s been so long since she had a nice thick, long hard cock inside her. Dildos and other toys were nice, but nothing beat a real flesh and blood penis in one’s vagina.

 

Ash hissed and groaned feeling Sabrina’s cunt suck him in. He grabbed her hips and began slamming her up and down on him without giving her time to really adjust. This made Sabrina gasp in surprise at how rough Ash was being with her. But she kind of liked it rough so it didn’t really hurt her much. She was just surprised.

 

“Yes! Fuck me, fuck me Ash. It feels so good” Sabrina murmured.

 

Ash kept slamming Sabrina up and down with all of his might. He could feel her juices soaking into his boxers. She was a freaking damn waiting to bust.

 

“FUCK YES!” Sabrina screamed as she orgasmed.

 

Her juices came flooding out and soaked Ash’s boxers totally. Ash was surprised she had come so much. It almost made lose his focus as he fought the urge to come since Sabrina’s pussy walls were gripping him in a python grip.

 

Sabrina went limp and Ash wanted to lay her on the table, but didn’t want to break her crystal ball that was set there. He pulled out making Sabrina mewl in protest feeling her snatch become empty. Ash set down on the chair and moved the crystal ball away and laid Sabrina on the table. He took off her shirt and then bra. There in front of him were two globes of flesh that made his mouth water.

 

Sabrina’s breasts were a modest B cup and looked quite firm and delicious. Ash bent over and licked and sucked them as his hands massaged and squeezed them too. Sabrina moaned as she felt Ash’s assault on her chest. She then felt him slip back inside her and she moaned loudly. Ash began ramming in and out of Sabrina quim.

 

“Oh fuck” Sabrina groaned.

 

Ash smirked as he flicked one of Sabrina’s hard nipples making her gasp. He did it a few more time feeling Sabrina’s cunt contract each time.

 

“You like that, you like me flicking your nipples” Ash said.

 

“Gods yes, it feels so good” Sabrina moaned.

 

Ash grinned as he kept it out as one hand went down and found Sabrina’s clit and began rubbing. This really set Sabrina off.

 

“OH FUCKING GODS YES!” she screamed.

 

Ash couldn’t hold back this time and he dumped his entire load inside Sabrina. He pulled out and his come came slowly oozing out of her snatch. Sabrina laid there naked on the table trying to catch her breath.

 

She then got dressed and they kissed.

 

“Come back for another fortune telling. I’ll be waiting for you” Sabrina said.

 

Ash grinned now wondering how to thank his friends for pushing him inside the fortune telling booth.

 

 

**End**


	119. Dawn

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: hey I just realized it’s been a very long time since I’ve done just a Dawn one in this series. My bad.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 119: Dawn**

Dawn moaned as she opened her eyes. She saw Ash licking and sucking her breasts.

 

“Oh Ash” she said.

 

Ash looked up and grinned as he grabbed a bottle of honey and began squirting more on her twin mounds.

 

The two were having a great time with food. Dawn thought of the idea since their sex life needed spicing up and this was a safe and exciting way. Dawn wasn’t much of an exhibitionist nor a voyeur at all. She didn’t like pain at all either nor any kind of being tied up. She would be considered vanilla when it came to sex and just using food in the bedroom would be wild for her. Ash didn’t mind Dawn being plain when it came to sex. He loved her even with that. But when she proposed the idea of food-play he was shocked, but all for it since he had never tried it before.

 

So they bought all the food they’d be using and talked about what they’d be using and not using. It was a very interesting conversation. Especially since they didn’t plan it out and ended up having their talk right in the grocery store. So they had to keep their voices low so no one would hear them since it’s kind of embarrassing to talk about really. They finally bought all they wanted to try and they were nervous to try it out.

 

They were so nervous that neither made a move to actually do it til two weeks passed and they decided to just did it. Now they were both enjoying and experimenting with the food they bought to find out what worked and what didn’t.

 

Ash grinned as he grabbed a strawberry from one of the chilled fruit cups they placed out and began to tease her sensitive flesh of her quim. This made Dawn gasp as she bucked and arched her hips.

 

“Ash, please” she whined.

 

Ash then slowly slid the piece of fruit into Dawn and began to pump it in and out of her. Dawn looked at Ash with lust in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. She then groaned loudly as she came. Her juices covering the strawberry. Ash took the fruit out and Dawn opened her mouth to taste not only herself, but the sweetness of the fruit too.

 

Ash watched on as Dawn ate the strawberry and was already rock hard that it was hurting. He groaned as he couldn’t fight back any more. He slid into Dawn.

 

“Ash” Dawn gasped, “we promised to play with the food longer.”

 

“Sorry Dawn, couldn’t hold back. You just looked too hot not to do” Ash groaned as he moved in and out of Dawn.

 

Dawn moaned as she felt Ash hit all of her sweet spots. He knew just which spots needed to be rubbed inside her. Then the fact he changed his speeds of his strokes to drive her crazy. She worked her hips to try and give back as much as she was getting. They both knew this dance since they’ve both done it before with each other many times.

 

They came together as was their nature it seemed. They sighed in content as Ash kissed Dawn lovingly. Dawn returned the kiss with just as much love.

 

“Ash, we should get back to the food” Dawn said after resting for a bit.

 

“I guess we should” Ash said in mock sigh.

 

Dawn giggled as she rolled her eyes.

 

The two enjoyed more of their food play til Ash couldn’t stop himself and he and Dawn had sex again then they’d rest and go back to their food.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: sorry if this wasn’t very good. I had so much promise when I started this one, but it ended up like this.**


	120. Gardenia

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: This also comes from the idea MDS had given me a while ago. I just decided to expand upon it and then spread it out over the course of this series. This just the first installment of hopefully many more to come.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 120: Gardenia**

Ash entered a private room and saw it had a jungle theme to it. He sat on the emerald chair in the room. Music began blaring and soon an orange haired woman came out. She was wearing a green thong and a Save the Rainforest shirt the was cut low enough to just barely show the bottom of her heaving breasts. She swayed her hips to the music and then grabbed the pole and twirled around on it.

 

Ash watched this as he got hard. He unzipped his pants to reveal his cock and began to gently stroke it as he watched the show. He knew this woman as Gardenia.

 

Gardenia danced around bumping and grinding on the pole. Her eyes closed as she listened to the music. She then opened her eyes and stared right at Ash. Her eyes bore right into Ash’s. They were filled with lust. She hopped off the stage and made her way to Ash stripping off her clothes as she went. Once she was naked she was right up to Ash. She straddled him bumping and grinding her cunt sliding up and down Ash’s length, but never letting it penetrate her at all..

 

“You can touch me. You paid for the whole enchilada” Gardenia said.

 

“I certainly did” Ash said as he grabbed her heaving D cups.

 

“Oh fuck” Gardenia said.

 

“I love the way you talk” Ash said.

 

Gardenia wasted no time as she raised herself up and then lowered herself down letting her slick pussy swallow Ash’s flesh pole. Ash groaned feeling Gardenia’s cunt squeeze and grip him.

 

“Shit, you’ve got a tight cunt” he groaned.

 

“And you’ve got such a big fucking cock” Gardenia moaned.

 

She then began riding him like a pro cowgirl. She had her hands on Ash’s shoulders bucking and riding Ash’s lap. Ash just watched as Gardenia worked. He grabbed a hold of her bouncing breasts to enjoy more of her luscious flesh. Gardenia threw her head back as she moaned aloud.

 

“Yes that’s it. Grab my titties. Squeeze them. Pinch them, suck them. I love having my tits played with as I ride” she said.

 

Ash pulled the tit flesh to his face and began to bit, nibble and suck the flesh. It tasted amazing. He just buried his head in and then felt one of Gardenia’s hands grip the back of his head to keep him place like he was going to go anywhere.

 

Gardenia kept riding Ash hard and fast loving how big and tick Ash was. Sure she had many cocks during her career as a stripper at the Gym, but most guys were either big or thick, never both and that left her a bit disappointed since she wanted the perfect cock. And here it was. She had heard from a few of the other girls about a client who was endowed with the perfect cock, but she brushed it off as rumors since it was looking for a freaking unicorn. Totally impossible.

 

But she was now a believer. She was riding it right now.

 

Ash’s had his hands holding onto Gardenia’s bare back as one hand trailed down and to the front. He tickled Gardenia’s taut tummy making her giggle then he wiggled a finger in her bellybutton before going down further and finding her protruding clit. He began to rub it.

 

“Oh fucking shit” Gardenia moaned as she came.

 

She slowed her movements and Ash took advantage of this and moved her onto her hands and knees. He then took control and began to thrust in and out of her. Gardenia moaned as she clawed the carpet.

 

“Oh fucking gods yes” she yowled.

 

Ash kept going then he felt his nuts tighten.

 

“Going to come, where do you want it?” he asked.

 

“Paste me, I want it all over my face” Gardenia moaned.

 

Ash pulled out and Gardenia rolled over on her back. Ash moved up and aimed his dick and rubbed himself off. His spunk shot out covering Gardenia’s face. It got all over. Thankfully Gardenia was ready. She had her eyes close so none would get in her eyes and had her mouth open just in case any got in her mouth. Ash’s come hit one of her closed eyes. A bit in her mouth and all over her face with some getting into her air.

 

Gardenia tasted what got into her mouth and then used her hand to clean her face off. She opened her eyes to see Ash still standing over her with a semi hard dick in hand.

 

“That was quite a load” she commented as she finished cleaning herself.

 

“Yeah, I come a lot” Ash said.

 

“That’s great. I’m in need of my protein shake” Gardenia said as she sat up and took Ash’s cock in her mouth.

 

Ash groaned as Gardenia began to suck him off. His hands went to her head and he began smearing what come was in Gardenia’s hair around like working in shampoo without water. He could feel Gardenia’s tongue swirl around his all length and wondered how fucking long is her tongue since it seemed like she could wrapped it totally around him.

 

“Oh fuck, so goddamn good” Ash moaned.

 

Gardenia grinned as she kept up sucking and bobbing. She looked up and saw the intense look of pleasure on Ash’s face.

 

 _He doesn’t have the sexiest sex face ever, but I’ve seen fucking worse from some of the pigs that come through here_ she thought.

 

She then went back to concentrating on sucking. She did like that Ash’s schlong tasted good. It meant he took care of himself and washed himself on a daily basis unlike some of the other clientele.

 

“Shit, I’m going to come” Ash warned.

 

This made Gardenia increase her sucking and then she felt Ash’s cock twitch in her mouth and her mouth was filled his come. She began to swallow breathing through her nose so she wouldn’t gag. She got all of it as she sucked and bobbed a bit more making sure she got it all as well as cleaned Ash too. She then pulled back.

 

“How was that baby?” she asked in a sexy tone.

 

“Shit that was damn amazing” Ash said as he fell back.

 

“You’re welcome sugar” Gardenia said then went to pick up her clothes.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of the start of this thing. Let me know what you think of it.**


	121. Giselle

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: my second Giselle one. This one will not have any rape in it like my first.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 121: Giselle**

Giselle was working on grading papers as was her duty as a TA. She hated doing this since she always had a cramp in her hand afterwards that and the teacher she was assisting was an ass. He always shoved all his papers that needed to be graded on to her. She just hated it, but there was a bright spot to all of this. That bright spot was Ash Ketchum. He was a fellow TA with her though he was under another teacher. The two met and commiserated together about the workload they got from their teachers they were working for.

 

A knock on the door interrupted Giselle’s thoughts. She looked up and frowned as her eyes looked at the clock. It was late and that meant no one should be around really. The door opened and that frown on her face vanished and was replaced by a smile. Ash had entered.

 

“Hey there Giselle, I saw the light on and knew it was you” Ash said.

 

“Yeah, it’s me. I have to grade all these papers” Giselle said as she waved her hand at the big stack.

 

“Shit, that’s a lot” Ash commented.

 

“Yeah, and the bastard Mr. Geller decided to give this to me today knowing I’d have to work on it through the weekend” Giselle said.

 

“The jerk, well, I might as well keep you company. You know the how the saying goes” Ash said.

 

“Yeah, misery love company. Pull up a seat and join the suffering” Giselle said.

 

Ash grabbed a chair and sat next to Giselle and watched her work. Time passed as Giselle graded each paper. Her eyes were getting tired, but she kept going. She jolted awake when she felt Ash’s hand on her thigh.

 

“Ash what are you doing?” Giselle asked.

 

“Just keeping you awake” Ash said.

 

His hand kept stroking her thigh pushing the skirt she was wearing up. He was caressing her bare skin and she shivered. Soon that hand moved up slowly in an agonizing pace. Giselle bit her lip as she tried to focus on the papers she needed to grade, but Ash’s touch was doing a good job distracting her.

 

“Ash, I need to concentrate” Giselle said.

 

“You want me to stop?” Ash asked whispering into Giselle’s ear.

 

Giselle shivered. She wanted to say yes, to have Ash to stop, but her mind, her loins were screaming at her to let Ash continue. Ash seemed to know the answer as his hand kept going up and soon was touching her panties. She moaned as she felt Ash’s fingers probe the fabric. She was getting wet and he knew it.

 

“Ash” she gasped.

 

“Just relax Giselle, relax” Ash breathed into her ear the kissed her neck and sucked her earlobe.

 

Giselle groaned as Ash pushed her panties aside and pushed two fingers inside her wet cunt. She gripped the pen she had in hand tightly as Ash finger fucked her with two fingers then he added a third and it looked like the pen was about to snap in her hand as she was reaching her peak. She let out a loud yowl as she came, which echoed off the walls of the empty classroom. The pen was still intact as she slumped over breathing hard.

 

“I think it’s time for a break” Ash said as he licked his fingers clean of Giselle’s juices.

 

Giselle couldn’t agree more. Ash always knew how to rev her engine and now she was ready for more. She pushed the papers aside making sure to keep them in order since she didn’t want to have re-organize them over again. Once the desk was clean she motioned Ash to sit on the desk. Ash did as he was told and Giselle removed his pants for him.

 

Ash’s dick was standing tall and she cooed as she looked at the phallus. She had taken it so many times either in her mouth or her pussy, but even so she still loved it. She got on her knees and took it all in her mouth. Now she couldn’t do this the first few times she sucked Ash, but with much practice she could now swallow all of Ash’s cock without gagging.

 

Ash groaned feeling Giselle suck and bob. His hands went down and weaved through her long luscious naturally curly black hair. He massaged her scalp never forcing her since he didn’t want to hurt her and Giselle wasn’t the kind of girl that liked it rough.

 

“Oh fuck Giselle, suck my cock. Shit feels so good” Ash muttered as he closed his eyes.

 

Giselle began humming to get Ash to come quicker. Her hand went and cupped and played with his balls.

 

“Shit, here it comes” Ash warned.

 

Giselle’s mouth was filled with Ash’s cream as she drank it down like it was ambrosia. She swallowed it all since she hated to waste a drop. She sucked on a bit more to get Ash’s semi hard back to full hard. She then pulled back and flipped her skirt up and peeled her soaking panties off. She tossed them away knowing she’d have to grab them before she left.

 

“I’m ready for the main event” she said in a very husky tone.

 

“So am I” Ash said.

 

He then laid on the desk and Giselle climbed on top. She lowered her dripping pussy on to Ash’s cock. She had removed her panties long ago in readiness for the fucking she was going to have. She moaned as she felt all of Ash enter her. She never got tired feeling her tight walls expand from Ash’s girth. Once she bottom out in Ash she looked down and then bent over and kissed Ash. Ash kissed back as his hands worked to get her blouse off. Once that was removed then her black lace bra. That was flung to the side.

 

Giselle began to move up and down as Ash’s hands took to her breasts. Groping them, squeezing them. His thumbs flicking her hardening nipples.

 

Giselle moaned as she felt jolts of pleasure radiate through her from Ash’s toying with her tits. This made her go faster as she humped Ash. She raised and lowered herself in an almost frantic pace wanting to fuck Ash.

 

Ash could feel Giselle’s tight pussy grip him and he groaned. He was her first after all. Giselle had remained a virgin til Ash charmed his way into her pants. But unlike some guys he had genuine feelings for Giselle and they had a nice solid relationship that wasn’t just about sex, though it was fucking amazing.

 

“Shit, how can you cunt be so tight even after all the times I’ve fucked it?” Ash asked as he grunted loudly as his hips thrust up as Giselle went down.

 

“I am just made that way baby, just for you” Giselle purred.

 

“That you are, you’re my perfect tight little cunt” Ash said.

 

“And only yours” Giselle said as she kissed Ash again.

 

She kept riding Ash all that he was worth, but she was getting tired and Ash sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

 

“Hold on to me” he said.

 

Giselle nodded.

 

With a lot of maneuvering Ash got it so he was standing on the floor with Giselle bent over the desk without even leaving her compact pussy. It took a lot of skill and practice, but they had all that.

 

“Now just lean forward and enjoy it babe” Ash said.

 

“I thought the saying was ‘lean back and enjoy the ride’?” Giselle queried.

 

“It is, but if you lean back then I couldn’t fuck you” Ash said.

 

“Good point, proceed” Giselle said.

 

Ash began to thrust in and out of Giselle and she moaned as Ash’s movements were so much better than what she had done. Sure she got pleasure when she rode Ash, but not as much as when Ash did it to her. She came very few times when she rode Ash.

 

“So fucking good Ash, yes, more. Give it to me more. Harder, faster. PLEASE!” Giselle howled.

 

Ash was really pumping in and out hard and faster in and out of Giselle to give her the pleasure she wanted and craved. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to hold out though. But he wanted to make her come first. So he moved a hand down and found her clit and began tweaking.

 

“Oh fuck” Giselle moaned as she came.

 

Ash felt Giselle’s cunt collapse all around him and he hissed as he tried to hold back his load, but he failed as it shot out of his cannon. Giselle let out a content sigh feeling Ash’s seed coat her insides. She was so glad that she was on the pill.

 

They laid there for a moment or two to regain their breathing. After that they got dressed and Ash spent the rest of the night keeping Giselle company knowing that whenever she needed a break he’d provide it for her.

 

 

**End**


	122. Misty

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay this is the second one of the idea flash I had in chap 120. This one is more fleshed out than the first one. Basically all the female gym leaders are strippers and they work in a strip club called The Gym. You can call this one the first ever one with the one in chap 120 would be somewhere down the line somewhere.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 122: Misty**

Music played as Ash sighed as he walked into a club called The Gym. It was his first time here. He had heard about it through the grapevine. Hell, he even got a coupon for a free lap dance and a free personal one hour session with a stripper. He was unsure about this, but decided to try it since it might be fun. Hell, he was single and in the prime of his young life. It was time for him to sow his oats so to speak.

 

The music was pounding even louder than what he had heard outside. The lighting was low and you could smell the sweat in the air, you could taste it too it seemed. The place was nicely done though. There was five main stages it seemed. There were also smaller stages too with girls dancing and guys watching. There were also various smaller rooms probably for personal lap dances and stuff, but they were blocked by curtain so you couldn’t see in. Then there were rooms for the personal sessions, but those were in back away from the stages.

 

Ash walked over to one of the main stages.

 

“Alright gentlemen. We’ve got a special treat here. Presenting Misty, the Cerulean Princess!” the DJ said.

 

Music began to play and a woman with short orange hair popped out. She was wearing a beach towel. She sauntered out to whistle and catcalls. She got to the pole and pulled off the towel to reveal her skimpy two-piece and when I mean skimpy I mean it. There was two small triangles that covered her nipples held on by floss string and the same for her cunt. Just a small patch of triangle shaped cloth barely covering her mound held on by floss string. The color of the floss bikini was a fiery red.

 

Misty began to dance with the pole. She circled around stroking the metal pole shimming and shaking her delectable ass. She then pressed herself up against the pole and ground her mound against the metal before turning around and doing the same with her ass. She had a seductive grin on her face and  her eyes said ‘fuck me if you can’.

 

Every guy there had a major hard on watching this. Ash was in the same boat as he just watched Misty perform. Sure, Misty didn’t have huge jugs like some of the other dancers, but she had that naughty tomboy side that challenged all the males there. Like she was saying she could outlast them all in fucking. Now this was something most guys would want to prove wrong. Plus it had been said that girls like Misty had such a tight cunt no matter what and wondered if it was true.

 

Misty danced for a while as men threw money at her as they whooped and hollered for more. Misty gave it to them as she peeled off her top showing off her small little A cups. They were small, but very perky. She played with them a bit and rubbed them against the metal pole much to the delight of all the males in the room. She then took off her bottoms by doing a little shimmy making sure to shake her tight little ass at all the men. She flung them into the crowd with her foot. Some lucky guy grabbed them and held on to them like they had nabbed a home run ball from the World Series.

 

Misty danced some more naked til it was over. Ash knew he’d have to have Misty for his first time here. He went over to the bar and talked to the bartender to find out how it was all done. After getting some instruction he went over and talked to the right guy and showed the coupon off. The man shook his head muttering about how the lousy coupons were losing him business.

 

Ash was then led into a private room that was decorated with a circular bed and mirrors everywhere. The man told Ash to wait there for Misty to show. She Ash waited anxiously since he had never done anything like this before. Soon the door opened and Misty entered. She was dressed in a royal blue robe that she took off revealing that she was on wearing another string bikini number like she had worn on stage. But this one was a dark blue.

 

“Hey there stud” she said with a grin.

 

“H-h-hi” Ash stuttered out.

 

“Oh first time?” Misty asked.

 

“Um, well, no. I mean I’ve had sex before, but never in a strip club” Ash said nervously.

 

“Oh, well no need to be nervous. Everything will be alright” Misty said with a smile.

 

Ash relaxed.

 

“So, how do you want to do this?” Misty asked.

 

Ash wasn’t sure since this was his first time doing this.

 

“Um, we can do whatever you feel like doing” he said.

 

“Hmm, it’s up to me. I’ve never been given that much control before. Most guys demand me to do something. I like it. You’re a sweet guy” Misty said.

 

“Um, thanks” Ash said.

 

Misty smiled as she walked over and got onto Ash’s lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him right in the eye. Ash stared back though in a nervous fashion.

 

“No need to be scared. I don’t bite unless you want me to do that” Misty said ending in a deep husky sexy smoker voice.

 

“Um, no. Not much for biting” Ash said after swallowing hard.

 

Misty giggled as she began to grind herself into Ash’s lap. She could feel the bulge growing in Ash’s pants.

 

“Oh my, you feel big for sure, but I wonder what you’re really packing here” she said as she finally stopped her grinding and crawled off Ash’s lap and got on her knees. She unzipped Ash’s pants and tugged them down then came his boxers.

 

Out popped Ash’s cock and it made Misty moan and coo as she pressed her cheek up to the hot meat and rubbed it against her cheek.

 

“So big and thick. Mmmm, I am going to enjoy this” Misty said as she moved from rubbing it with her cheek to taking it into her mouth.

 

Ash hissed and then groaned as he felt Misty hot talented mouth lavish his rod. She then began to lick and suck his cock. He watched her move with expert skill as her tongue ran up the entire length before swirling around the little head then she bent down taking as much of Ash as she could. Ash groaned feeling Misty blow him.

 

Misty couldn’t fit all of Ash in. So she licked and sucked what she could, but this would only be the appetizer. She wanted this beast inside her. So she bobbed her head up and down for a while.

 

“Oh, I’m going to come” Ash warned.

 

Misty pulled away making Ash let out a disappointed groan.

 

“Sorry big boy, but I am not going to risk you going limp after you come. I want this beast inside me before that” Misty said.

 

She then wiggled out of her bottoms and stuffed them into Ash’s pants pocket.

 

“A memento for your first time” Misty giggled.

 

She then took off her top and stuffed it in with her bottoms. She then climbed onto Ash’s lap and lowered herself down on Ash. She moaned as she felt Ash’s cock penetrate her tight pussy. Ash groaned and let his head fall back as he felt Misty’s tight cunt envelop him.

 

“Oh fuck, you’re so damn tight” he hissed.

 

“That I am. I have one of the tightest pussies in the Gym” Misty panted as she kept working herself down on Ash’s rod.

 

It was tough going, mainly for Ash. He had to fight back from coming too soon since Misty’s tight pussy walls were squeezing him like a fucking vise. Misty finally bottomed out on Ash and she was breathing hard.

 

“Shit, I haven’t had anything so big in me for so long” she said.

 

They both stay in their position to get acquainted with their new connection. This helped Ash a bit since it cooled him off a bit. Then Misty began to move and Ash groaned loudly. Misty wrapped her arms around Ash’s neck as she worked herself up and down Ash’s pole. She worked at a steady pace. She didn’t want to get off too soon. Besides there still enough time to kill.

 

“Mmm, I just love your cock inside me. It feels amazing” Misty purred.

 

“Your cunt feels so good” Ash grunted out.

 

“You can touch me you know. I am not made of glass and you’re allowed” Misty giggled since she realized Ash hadn’t laid a hand on her since they started.

 

“S-s-sorry. I am all new to this” Ash stuttered as he tried to keep on not coming too soon.

 

“It’s okay. Now play with my titties. These puppies need some attention” Misty said as she thrust out her chest.

 

Ash moved his hands and cupped Misty’s tiny breasts and played with them. Misty’s nipples were already hard and Ash began to flick and roll the hard nubs with his thumb and forefinger. This made Misty moan as she slowly increased her bouncing.

 

“Oh yeah, so fucking good. Yeah. That’s it. Mmmm, yeah” Misty moaned as she tilted her head back.

 

They kept going then Ash couldn’t hold back any more. Misty’s cunt was squeezing his life juice from him.

 

“Shit, coming” Ash warned.

 

“Squirt in me. I’m protected” Misty panted as she began to hump Ash at a frantic pace.

 

“Here it comes” Ash announced.

 

Misty felt Ash’s come spill inside her and that set her off. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around Ash’s head. They both finally came down from their respective highs.

 

“That was fucking amazing” Misty said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

 

“Yeah, it was” Ash panted.

 

Misty looked at the time then got up.

 

“Well, I better go dear. I need a little time to rest before I get called again” she said.

 

“Will I see you again?” Ash asked.

 

“Depends” Misty said as she put her robe back on.

 

“Depends on what?” Ash asked.

 

“When you’ll come back and how much money you bring next time” Misty said as she left giving Ash a wink.

 

Ash cleaned himself off with the tissues that was there to use. He then got dressed and knew he’d be back time. He just had a small taste of what the Gym had to offer. He now wanted to taste it all.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that the end of this one. Let me know if you’d like this little thing continue.**


	123. Iris

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this set is Christmas/holiday theme set.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 123: Iris**

Iris was bouncing with every step she took. She was wearing a Santa hat on her head. She so loved the holiday season even though it was cold and she didn’t like cold since it reminded her of ice and she didn’t like ice since as a budding Dragon Pokémon Master she knew Dragon type Pokémon were weak against Ice type Pokémon. But the festive atmosphere all around her made her forget about the cold really. That is until a cold gust of wind whipped across her face to remind her. She was on her way to help her friend Ash decorate his house for the Christmas party he was having.

 

She got to the door and entered since she had a key.

 

“Hey Ash, where are you?” she called.

 

“Iris, is that you?” Ash called back.

 

“No, it’s a jolly old elf, of course it’s me” Iris said rolling her eyes.

 

Ash poked his head from up the stairs. He grinned.

 

“If you’re a jolly old elf, then you’ve got to be the sexiest elf I’ve ever seen” he said.

 

Iris had taken off her coat to reveal a white turtleneck sweater and black skirt. She hated that she had to walk the entire way in a skirt in the cold, but she didn’t have a choice in the matter. Well, mainly she forgot that she was wearing a skirt til the cold winds blew past her and it was too late to go back and change.

 

“So what have you done and what can I help you with?” Iris asked.

 

“Well, I am just decorating the upstairs, want to help” Ash said.

 

“Sure” Iris said.

 

She got upstairs and helped Ash decorate. They got to Ash’s room and Iris had a naughty smirk on her face.

 

“Say Ash, want to start the party early?” she asked.

 

“Iris for shame. You’re wearing Santa’s hat and having such wicked thoughts” Ash chided.

 

“So that’s a no?” Iris asked with a cute pout on her lips.

 

She was pulled into a deep passionate kiss by Ash.

 

“What do you think?” he asked as he pushed himself against Iris.

 

Iris could feel Ash’s hardened dick against her thigh. She shivered since she was getting wet.

 

“Mmm, I think we can take a break from decorating for a while” she purred.

 

“I concur” Ash said.

 

Soon they were on Ash’s bed making out in hot passion. They tugged on one another’s clothes and then they went flying all over the room til they were both naked. Ash licked, sucked and kissed all of Iris’ exposed skin making Iris wiggled all over on the bed.

 

“Ash, quit teasing me” she pouted.

 

Ash just grinned as he went lower and lower. Soon he reached Iris’ wet gash. He stuck out his tongue and ran it up and down making Iris moan.

 

“Ash” Iris gasped.

 

Ash kept eating Iris out as she clawed the bedding with her hands, trying to grab a hold of something as pure pleasure coursed through her veins.

 

“Oh Ash, yes, that’s it. Eat me! Eat my juicy pussy, oh fuck, right there. Yes, mmmmm, feels so good” Iris moaned.

 

Ash kept munching away knowing just what spots to hit and when. He had eaten out Iris so many times over their friendship that he was expert. Ash and Iris were friends first and friends with benefits second. They valued their friendship more than the sex and if they had to give up the sex part they could easily. But right they were enjoying their unique part of their friendship right now.

 

“Oh fuck Ash, coming” Iris warned as her hips bucked.

 

Ash felt his mouth get flooded with Iris’ release. It was so much that it covered his entire face. He got up with his face covered with Iris’ come. He was about to wipe it away when Iris pulled Ash up.

 

“You shouldn’t waste a good thing Ash” Iris said then began to lick her juices off Ash’s face purring the whole way.

 

“You’re quite kinky today Iris” Ash said since Iris never licked his face clean before.

 

“I’m in a rare mood, blame it on the being in the holiday spirit” Iris said.

 

“I will and hope to have you in more of that kind of spirit more often” Ash said.

 

“Enough talking, stick that meat in my pussy and fuck me hard. I want to get thoroughly fucked before the party” Iris said spreading her legs wide.

 

“You’ll get fucked at the party anyway” Ash said.

 

“I want a pre-party fuck. Besides I know I won’t get fucked by you at the party. You’ll have your hands full with May in more ways than one with her fucking big tits” Iris said.

 

Ash knew Iris was right. May had always cornered him no matter what in every party both were at and ended fucking each other each time. Ash always seemed to be the first guy May fucks at the party and the last guy too.

 

“So fuck me Ash” Iris said.

 

“What the lady wants the lady will get” Ash said as he inserted his dick inside Iris.

 

Iris moaned as she felt Ash’s cock invade her inner sanctum.

 

“Oh fuck yes, it’s been a while since I’ve had this beast inside me” she said.

 

Ash grunted as he began to pump in and out of Iris without letting her get adjusted. He knew Iris loved getting fucked like this. It just drove her wild. He could feel her cunt trying to squeeze him, to keep him inside her.

 

“Oh fucking god yes Ash, harder, faster! Pound my pussy raw I want to limping the rest of the damn night” Iris wailed.

 

Ash knew he wasn’t going to last long and he just let loose. Iris groaned as she felt Ash’s come flood her pussy and that set her off. She came as well.

 

They laid there breathing hard.

 

“That… was a well-deserved break” Ash said breathing hard.

 

“Mmm” Iris murmured.

 

 

**End**


	124. May

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: thought this would be a fun idea to try out.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 124: May**

May was gently snoozing in an oversized and overstuffed armchair in front of a roaring fire. She was wearing PJ’s, which consisted of red plaid short shorts and a forest green spaghetti top. A quilted blanket covered her from the cold. A sound jarred her awake and the quilt dropped from her body from reacting. She turned to she the man of the hour himself, Santa. Well he wasn’t really Santa, but it was Ash dressed as Santa.

 

“Santa?” May asked.

 

Ash/Santa turned to May.

 

“What are you doing awake little one?” he asked.

 

“I wanted to be up when you came” May said.

 

“Now that’s a very naughty thing to do” Ash/Santa chided.

 

May dropped her head looking guilty.

 

“I just wanted to see you” she mumbled.

 

Ash/Santa walked over and tipped May’s head up. Their eyes met.

 

“It was naughty what you did, but I think I can over look this since you’ve been so good all year” he said.

 

“Really Santa?” May asked hopefully.

 

“Yes, but since you’re up and I see no cookies for me I am wondering what you’re offering as a treat for me” Ash/Santa said.

 

May blushed. She totally forgot the milk and cookies, but got a better, more wicked idea instead.

 

“How about I give you something better than milk and cookies?” she asked in a seductive tone.

 

“Oh” Ash/Santa said.

 

May pulled Ash/Santa down and kissed deeply. She tugged the fake beard Ash was wearing since it was more of a hassle. She tossed it away.

 

“May, I thought you wanted to fuck Santa. I kinda need the beard to be Santa” Ash said breaking the kiss.

 

“The beard felt funny and weird. I can’t kiss you real good with you wearing that. Besides, you’re still wearing everything else” May said as her hands trailed the red coat Ash was wearing.

 

“For now” Ash said with a glint in his eye.

 

May squealed as Ash pulled her from her seat and on to the floor. They made out on the floor in front of the fire. Ash was on top of May as his hands trailed up and down May’s perfect body. Her luscious breasts were straining against her top. She was getting so aroused that her nipples were hard and poking out of the cloth.

 

“Ash, I need more” May panted.

 

“As you wish” Ash said.

 

He then took off the coat and May immediately ripped off the shirt he had underneath. His bare chest was right in front of May’s eyes. But her vision was obscured for a moment as Ash returned the favor by removing her top.

 

“Damn May, no matter how many times I see your tits they look so amazing” Ash groaned.

 

He then dove down and feasted on the bountiful flesh before him. May moaned as she gripped Ash’s head with her fingers weaving through Ash’s messy black locks. She could feel his tongue bath her hard nubs and then his teeth would nibble and graze her flesh. Then the sucking, oh the sucking. Ash was nursing on her tits.

 

“Oh Ash, Ash” May moaned.

 

One of Ash’s hands went down and into May’s shorts he wasted no time since he felt how hot and wet May was already. He shoved two fingers inside. May yowled as she arched her back off the floor as she was penetrated.

 

“Ash, oh fuck Ash. Yes Ash, fucking me. Oh yes, fuck me” May moaned.

 

Ash kept pumping in and out of May. His free hand unbuckled his pants, but he couldn’t get them down.

 

“May, a little help” Ash pleaded.

 

May through her haze of utter pleasure saw what was going on and helped Ash remove his pants. Once gone his boxers were next. His cock was hard and ready.

 

“Fuck me Ash, fuck me with your cock” May panted.

 

“Now May, what’s the proper saying?” Ash asked with a grin.

 

“Oh Ash, I don’t want to say it” May whined.

 

“We agreed, it was in the script” Ash argued.

 

“We never agreed on a script Ash. You just want me to say it” May shot back.

 

“Say it or no cock in pussy” Ash said as his thumb flicked her clit.

 

May hissed then grumbled.

 

“FINE!” she shouted.

 

Ash looked eager awaiting the line.

 

“'Oh Santa, please stick the holiday sausage in my stocking'” May said with no feeling whatsoever.

 

“The naughty girl gets what the naughty wants” Ash said.

 

He yanked down May’s shorts and shoved his whole cock inside May. May moaned loudly as she was filled to the brim with Ash.

 

“Oh, so fucking full. Feels so good” May moaned.

 

Ash began moving sliding his dick in and out of May. May moaned as she raised and lowered her hips on time with Ash’s movements. They made out as they fucked with Ash’s hands playing with May’s breasts. Thumb and forefinger tweaked her hard nipples then he palmed her entire breasts rubbing and stroking it like a lamp.

 

“Ash, oh Ash” May moaned.

 

“So tight May, you’re so tight” Ash groaned.

 

May just squeezed her cunt muscles tighter and this made Ash roll his eyes back into his head.

 

“You’re going to make me come if you keep doing that” Ash said.

 

“Then come baby, come in me. I want all you got inside me” May purred.

 

Ash grunted loudly as he began to fuck May harder and faster. This made May squeal as Ash was really slamming in and out of her.

 

“OH FUCK ASH!” May screamed.

 

Ash grinned as he moved a hand down and began to rub May’s clit.

 

“No fucking fair” May whined.

 

Ash just smirked as he kept stroking May’s clit knowing she was getting closer and closer to her orgasm.

 

“Come for me May, come” Ash ordered.

 

“OH SHIT!” May screamed as she came.

 

Ash felt May’s pussy squeeze him like a vise and he couldn’t hold out. He spilled his load deep inside May. He was about to pull out when May held him tight.

 

“You’re not going anywhere mister. I am not done with you yet” May said.

 

 

**End**


	125. Domino

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 125: Domino**

Domino was utterly bored. She sighed as she plastered another smile on her face. She was an elf in Santa’s Happy Hollow at the mall. She took the job since she needed the money. Sure she had a job already, but she needed more money to buy presents and this paid decent enough. She hated the uniform she had to wear though. She was wearing a red and white candy cane stripped long sleeved shirt with a green vest over it, a green cap with red fuzz lining around the cap with a bell on the tip of the cap. She also wore knee high socks with the same red and white candy cane stripping. She then had to wear a knee-high green skirt. She wanted to wear the suspender pants, but that was for the guys and since she was a girl she had to wear the skirt. She wasn’t happy with this. Then there was the elf slippers that had bells on the ends of them too. Whenever, wherever she moved she jingled. After hearing that for an hour it drove her nuts. What she was thankful for was that the suggestion of wearing pointy ears were turned down. She wasn’t going to wear that no matter what. Then there was the kids.

 

She didn’t mind kids really, but there were nice ones and then there were the bratty ones. Domino hated the bratty ones and wished she could tell the loud ones to shut up. But she had to keep the job to have enough money in the bank. So she grinned and bared it all.

 

“Hello, welcome to Santa’s Happy Hollow” Domino said in a forced cheery voice though her eyes were drifting elsewhere.

 

The manager wanted Domino to do more of a high squeaky elf voice, but she wouldn’t do it. Besides the fact that it would hurt her vocal chords if she had to do that all day she already felt stupid that doing that voice would be too much for her.

 

“Domino, is that you?”

 

Domino froze hearing that voice. She turned and looked and saw it was Ash Ketchum. She cursed herself since she had hoped to get through this without anyone who knew her to see her like this. Well that luck ended.

 

“Hi Ash” Domino said knowing that she couldn’t lie her way out of this.

 

“What in the world are you doing here?” Ash asked.

 

“Working as you can see, what are you doing here?” Domino asked.

 

“Taking my neighbor’s kid. They couldn’t make it and asked me” Ash said.

 

“Oh” Domino said.

 

“Wow, you, uh, look” Ash said.

 

“I look like what?” Domino hissed.

 

“Um, well, kind of hot” Ash said.

 

“Really?” Domino asked shocked at Ash’s answer.

 

Ash just nodded.

 

“Yeah, I kind of want to see if you’re a good elf or naughty one” he said.

 

Domino raised an eyebrow at this.

 

“You’re really into this?” she asked.

 

Ash nodded.

 

“I don’t really like kinky stuff really, but you just look hot in that” he said trying to clarify himself.

 

Domino was a bit surprised at this since she never thought Ash like that or that he even had those kinds of thoughts. Sure she knew that Ash had thoughts about sex. He was a guy after all.

 

“You know, I have a break coming up” Domino said with a sly smirk.

 

“Oh, um, really” Ash said.

 

“Yeah, meet me at the alcove on the second floor in fifteen minutes” Domino said.

 

Fifteen minutes later Domino was at the alcove on the second floor. She found Ash waiting for her.

 

“Why here?” Ash asked.

 

“With all the security cameras here this is one of the few spots in the mall that isn’t in their range at all. We can do it and the cameras won’t pick it up. And as you can also see not many people walk by so we have enough privacy as long as we aren’t too loud” Domino explained.

 

“You’ve done this before?” Ash asked.

 

“No, but doesn’t mean I haven’t done my research” Domino said with a smile.

 

She then moved forward and pulled Ash into a kiss. She pushed Ash against the wall as they both kept making out with each other.

 

“How much time do we have?” Ash asked breaking away from Domino’s lips.

 

“I was able to get a longer break, we’ve got plenty of time” Domino said as she grounded her pelvis into Ash’s.

 

She could feel Ash’s erection and she couldn’t wait to see it, feel it inside her. She moaned as thought about it. She moved a hand down and unzipped Ash’s pants and fished his cock out and began to stroke it.

 

“Shit, be careful, I’ve got a hair trigger” Ash hissed.

 

“Then this thing belongs in one place, my pussy” Domino said.

 

She flipped her skirt up and peeled her wet panties off. She shoved them into Ash’s pants pocket.

 

“Hold this for me” she said.

 

After some maneuvering Domino lowered herself on Ash’s member. They both groaned though tried to keep the volume low since they didn’t want to be caught.

 

“Fuck me” Domino grunted.

 

Ash grabbed Domino by the hips and spun them around so she was against the wall. He then proceeded to thrust in and out of Domino’s tight snatch. Domino moaned as she dropped her head back letting it hit the wall. She wrapped her legs around Ash’s waist. The jingling of the bells on her slippers and hat were heard with every hard thrust Ash made.

 

“Yes, on yes. Feels so good. Fuck me hard and fast Ash. I need this so much” Domino cried.

 

Ash was working himself in a fervor as he planted kisses on Domino’s face and neck.

 

“So fucking hot, I am fucking one of Santa’s elves. So goddamn hot” he groaned.

 

Domino let out a low guttural moan as she came. Ash groaned as he kept thrusting away. He was so close. He then shot his load deep inside Domino. They rested and Domino put her panties back on. She then kissed Ash on the lips.

 

“I get off in two hours, wait for me and I’ll make it worth your while” she said.

 

“Can’t wait” Ash said with a grin.

 

 

**End**


	126. Solidad

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a high school setting one.**

 

**A/N 2: I got several review asking for this M ones to have some anal or rim jobs. What I say to that is no. Sorry, but like I’ve stated before in this series I will not do any anal and that includes rim jobs.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 126: Solidad**

Solidad sighed as she was grading papers for the teacher. She grumbled at this since she could’ve been doing something more worthwhile. Like helping in an animal shelter and such. That goes on a college resume better than grading papers for a teacher who is too lazy to do it themselves. A knock on the door jarred her from her grumbling.

 

“Uh, is Mr. Smith in?” a boy asked poking his head in.

 

“No he isn’t. He’s somewhere” Solidad said.

 

“Oh, damn I missed him” the boy asked.

 

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Solidad asked trying to be helpful and to hopefully delay grading more papers for a few more minutes.

 

“I’m not sure really” the boy said stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

 

“Well lets start off by introducing ourselves. My name is Solidad” Solidad said.

 

“Name’s Ash” the boy said.

 

“Okay Ash, what do you need help with?” Solidad asked.

 

“Um, well, it’s a bit embarrassing” Ash said blushing.

 

“Okay, I promise not to laugh at you or anything” Solidad said trying to put Ash at ease.

 

“Okay, well, Mr. Smith is in charge this semester to teach Sex Ed.” Ash said.

 

 _Ah, there it is_ Solidad thought.

 

“Okay, so you have questions about that then?” she asked.

 

“Um, no. Mr. Smith, um, uh, offered out condoms to the class and, well, I was hoping to get one” Ash mumbled looking down at his shoes.

 

Solidad’s eyes widen at this. She could see Ash looked to be about a little younger than her.

 

“Okay, let me just check to see if he has any” she said.

 

She then went to the desk and began rummaging.

 

“So, who’s the girl?” she asked trying to make conversation.

 

“Uh, it’s, um, a girl I know” Ash said still looking down.

 

“You’re not going to tell me her name?” Solidad asked as she kept looking for those rubbers.

 

“Her name, well, she’s a very good friend and I kind of don’t want to say since, well, she is a good friend” Ash said.

 

“Ah, so you two planned to lose your virginity together, am I right?” Solidad asked.

 

Ash’s head snapped up, his eyes wide.

 

“I nailed it” Solidad said with a smile.

 

“Uh, yeah” Ash said.

 

Solidad shook her head as she kept her searching. Then she found the box.

 

“Ha, here it is. Oh, these are the top kind too. They are ribbed to give your partner pleasure” she said.

 

“Um, thanks” Ash said.

 

“Do you know how to do it?” Solidad asked.

 

“Um, do it?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes, do you know what to do when having sex” Solidad said.

 

“Um, no. I’ve kind of read and watched videos” Ash said with great embarrassment.

 

“Ash, what you’ve read and watched was porn and smut. It’s nothing really like the real thing. There are genuine feelings there” Solidad said.

 

“I, um, a little nervous about it all. What if I am no good at it?” Ash asked.

 

Solidad frowned and then looked at the papers she had to grade and then the clock. She had more than enough time before Mr. Smith would be back. She then made a decision.

 

“Come with me and I’ll help you” she said.

 

“What?!” Ash asked stunned.

 

“You need help and I want to help you. It will be more pleasurable for not only you, but for your partner” Solidad said.

 

So Solidad led Ash to the couch that was in the office. Amazingly the couch wasn’t ratty or tattered like something you’d see at the end of a driveway waiting to be taken to the dump. No, the couch was very comfortable and clean. They sat down facing each other.

 

“Okay, have you two kissed each other before?” Solidad asked.

 

“Um, a few times” Ash said.

 

“Okay, that’s a start” Solidad said.

 

She then moved in and kissed Ash, which shocked him. But then he started to kiss back. They two kissed and it became more passionate. Solidad began to tug at Ash’s clothes. Ash followed suit though with a bit more hesitation. Soon clothes began to get shed and they were both in their underwear. Solidad was wearing a simple cotton bra and panties and Ash a pair of black boxers. Solidad saw the tent in the boxers and grinned.

 

“I see someone is eager” she said.

 

Ash blushed.

 

Solidad moved her hand down and rubbed Ash through his boxers. Ash groaned and closed his eyes. He had touched himself before, but it felt so very different when someone else was doing it. Solidad then fished out his cock and was amazed at how big Ash was. But Solidad didn’t want to be the only one doing the work. She took one of Ash’s hands and brought it to her damp panties. And then moved Ash’s hand and them removed hers when Ash’s hand moved on its own.

 

“That’s good Ash, nice. Keep doing that. Now slip your hand in and really play with my pussy” Solidad panted.

 

Ash did as he was told and put his hand down Solidad’s panties and felt how wet she was. He then slipped two fingers inside her cunt. Solidad moaned and moved her hips humping Ash’s hand.

 

So the two were manually working each other to their individual orgasms. They both came.

 

Solidad licked up Ash’s come that was on her hand. Ash just watched mesmerized.

 

“Go ahead Ash, taste me” she said.

 

Ash brought his hand out of Solidad’s panties and licked the clear shiny liquid. It was a bit tart, but wasn’t bad at all.

 

Solidad then brought things back and they removed the last of their clothes. So they were complete naked. She then guided Ash to the art of cunnilingus. He was a quick student. Then after she came she gave Ash a blowjob in return. She drank down Ash’s come though gave Ash a tip.

 

“Now Ash some girls don’t like to drink or even taste a boy’s come. Don’t ask me why, it’s more of their personal opinion. I like it, but remember it should be the girl’s choice. Don’t force them” Solidad said.

 

Ash just nodded.

 

Solidad then pumped Ash’s cock back to hardness with her hand. She then went and grabbed one of the condoms and opened it with her teeth giving Ash a sexy wink. Ash just gulped. Solidad placed the condom on and then laid back spreading her legs.

 

“Now you can fuck me” she said.

 

Ash got on top of Solidad and slipped inside. Solidad moaned feeling Ash’s big thick hard cock inside her. The ribbed condom rubbed her in such delicious ways. Though she preferred no condom at all since she was on the pill and everything. But she wanted Ash to get used to the feel of the condom so it didn’t feel odd the first time he used.

 

“Now go slow at first, you’ll want to go fast and hard, but pace yourself. Let yourself enjoy it as well as your partner” Solidad said.

 

So Ash started slow, but soon found a good pace. He was amazed how amazing it felt though the condom just felt weird to him. Solidad guided him and instructed him how to play with her breasts. She moaned as Ash’s hands worked her perky B cups. His thumbs flicked her hard nipples.

 

“Yes Ash, that’s it, keep going. Oh feels so good” Solidad moaned.

 

Ash’s pace slowly increased and soon he was going faster and a bit harder.

 

“YES ASH, YES THAT’S IT FUCK ME, FUCK MY PUSSY, POUND IT! I WANT TO COME” Solidad shouted.

 

Ash was startled by how vocal Solidad was, but followed and was now really pounding in and out of Solidad. Thankfully he had come before so he didn’t feel that urge to come soon. Solidad though hit her peak as she held Ash tight. Ash was sure she would squeeze the life out of him. Solidad finally came down from her high.

 

“That was amazing Ash” Solidad sighed.

 

Ash just nodded. He had to stop since Solidad’s squeeze was a bit painful.

 

“Now Ash, when you do it with your friend wear the condom when you come so you won’t have the chance to impregnate her. But for me, well, take it off. I want to really feel you inside me” Solidad purred.

 

Ash’s cock twitched hearing this. He pulled out making Solidad whined since she felt so empty. Ash peeled the used condom off and tossed it. It was by pure luck that it landed in the trashcan. Ash then re-entered Solidad’s hot box now really feeling how a cunt felt. He groaned feeling how hot and tight she was. Feeling her inner walls ripple and clench around him. He felt like he‘d come right away.

 

“Now fuck me, fuck me good Ash” Solidad commanded.

 

So Ash began to thrust. He didn’t start off slow at all. He was going like a pro enjoying every moment of it. Solidad played with her breasts and then one went down to her clit so she could come at the same time as Ash. He barely realized that was about to come when he felt that familiar tingle.

 

“Oh here I come” Ash warned.

 

“Yes Ash, yes” Solidad moaned.

 

They both came hard and Ash slumped over panting. They were both sweat and tired.

 

“You did wonderfully Ash” Solidad said.

 

“I did?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes, yes you did. You’re now ready” Solidad said.

 

Ash smiled.

 

They got dressed and Ash kissed Solidad one more time in thanks. He grabbed a few condoms that were still on the desk and shoved them in his pocket and headed to the door.

 

“Oh Ash” Solidad said.

 

Ash stopped and turned to Solidad.

 

“If you ever need a refresher let me know” Solidad said as she jotted down her name, number and address. She then handed it to Ash, who pocketed it.

 

 

**End**


	127. Johanna

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 127: Johanna**

Johanna stared out the window as she watched Ash mow the lawn. It was a warm day even though it hadn’t even hit midday. The weatherman had said it was going to be a scorcher. Johanna just watched as Ash peeled out of his tight white t-shirt to reveal his well-muscled chest. She licked her lips. It had been a long time since she had been with a man. Ever since her husband up and left her for his slutty secretary he’d been banging behind her back for two months now. He left her and their daughter Dawn.

 

Now Dawn was visiting her father due to the joint custody they had. This gave Johanna more than enough time to watch the eye candy without her daughter. Johanna knew that Dawn drooled over Ash since she had heard all the conversation that her daughter had with her friends. But to Johanna, she deemed she was the most in need than her daughter. So she was going to snag Ash before Dawn.

 

“Ash, why don’t you come in out of that heat before you pass out” she called.

 

“I am almost done Johanna, then I’ll come in” Ash said.

 

Johanna had asked Ash to call her by her first name and not ma’am since it made her feel old and she wasn’t that old yet for that title.

 

“Alright, but please be careful” Johanna said.

 

So Ash finished the mowing and then came inside. Johanna already had some cold lemonade ready for him.

 

“Thanks Johanna, it’s really hot out there” Ash said then took a long drink.

 

“You’re welcome dear, you might want to take a shower too while you’re here. You smell a bit stinky” Johanna said.

 

“Are you sure, I don’t want to be a bother. I just live a few houses away” Ash said.

 

“Of course, dear go ahead” Johanna said.

 

“But I don’t have any clean clothes to wear” Ash said.

 

Just give me them and I’ll clean them up” Johanna said.

 

Ash just nodded and after he finished his third glasses of lemonade he followed Johanna to the bathroom upstairs. Johanna allowed Ash to use the one in the master bedroom. As soon as the shower was going and Johanna had started to wash Ash’s clothes her plan was in action. She went back into the bedroom, into the bathroom and stripped herself of her clothes. She then entered the shower. Ash was so busy cleaning himself to notice til he felt a hand on his dick. He jolted and turned to find a naked Johanna. His eyes roamed up and down.

 

Johanna was still in good shape for her age. She worked out and made sure she didn’t have a lot of flab. Her breasts had a slight sag, but they were a lovely C close to D cup. She had a blur furry bush. Her tummy had a bit of a paunch, but she had nice toned legs and a firm ass. She looked fucking hot wet.

 

“J-J-Johanna” Ash stuttered.

 

“Don’t be scared Ash. Let me wash you” Johanna said in a very seductive tone.

 

Ash’s dick jumped and was slowly getting hard.

 

“Oh, I know what to clean first” Johanna said as she saw the rising appendage.

 

She got on her knees and took the rod in her mouth and began to suck and bob. Ash groaned feeling the amazing sensation of a pro blowjob. He’s had blowjobs before, but by girls, not a woman.

 

“Oh Johanna, it feels so good” he murmured.

 

Johanna smirked as she kept sucking and bobbing her head back and forth. Ash tasted so good. She used a hand and cupped Ash’s heavy sac, massaging them. She swirled her tongue around and then pulled back with on the head in her mouth and suckled on that for a whole as she flicked her eyes up at Ash’s. This made Ash’s dick twitch even more. Shit he so wanted to come in her mouth and on her face.

 

Time passed so fast and Ash erupted and his seed flowed out and Johanna swallowed it.

 

“Mmmm, tasty” she purred.

 

Ash panted, his cock was only semi-hard, but Johanna stroked him back to hardness. She then turned around and spread her legs. She was so thankful the shower had a handlebar so she could hold on.

 

“Fuck me Ash, stick that beast inside my pussy, I need it now” Johanna demanded.

 

Ash obeyed and pushed into Johanna’s tight cunt.

 

“Shit, you’re tight” he commented.

 

“It’s been so long. Now quit talking and fuck me” Johanna said.

 

Ash was all the way in and then proceeded to thrust in and out of Johanna’s cunt. They both moaned in pleasure as hot water cascaded down Ash’s back. He had his hands on her hips to give him better leverage. Ash had to spread his feet so he wouldn’t slip on the wet floor.

 

Johanna was enjoying getting fucked a young man like Ash. He had so much energy and she had so much pent up sexual energy that needed to be released. Ash was the right choice.

 

They kept going as Johanna came three times from Ash’s cock. Every time Ash stopped letting Johanna come down. It gave him some time to cool down too. He’d then return to thrusting at the pace he was at before. He finally came on Johanna’s third orgasm.

 

Johanna was a bit wobbly on her feet, but she turned and wrapped her arms around Ash’s neck and kissed him. Ash kissed her back.

 

“Take me to bed and fuck me some more” she said.

 

They headed out of the shower making sure to turn the water off. They didn’t even dry off as Johanna led Ash to the king sized bed. On it Ash pushed his hard cock inside Johanna and fucked her brains out.

 

Johanna moaned, screamed and wailed as she felt herself get pummeled. She felt Ash’s hands on her tits. His thumbs playing with her nipples. Feeling them get pinched and slightly twisted for just enough pain, but more than enough pleasure. Johanna wasn’t much of a pain junkie when it came to sex, but she enjoyed the small amount of pain she was getting. Then she felt Ash work her clit and she saw a burst of light and came hard.

 

When she awoke she was on her elbow and knees. Ash was rubbing her cunt with his fingers. Massaging her nether regions.

 

“Oh Ash, quit toying with me” Johanna whined.

 

“Just waiting for you to awake Johanna” Ash said as he removed his fingers.

 

He then pushed inside and Johanna moaned as Ash fucked her doggy-style.

/Scene Break/

 

Ash headed out after one last kiss from Johanna though making sure no one saw it. He walked back home with a bounce in his step knowing he’d have more enjoyable times after he mowed the lawn this summer.

 

 

**End**


	128. Roxanne

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a high school one. Again not really connected to any of my other high school ones, but it can be though I make no real connections to them at all.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 128: Roxanne**

Ash Ketchum was in a bit of trouble. He needed to convince his teacher to be excused from his homework since his team was in the state finals. But the problem was that the teacher, Roxanne, was very strict and wasn’t one to make any exceptions when it came to handing in homework.

 

“Excuse me, Miss Roxanne” Ash said.

 

“Mr. Ketchum, what can I help you with?” Roxanne asked.

 

Ash came into her office, which was a few doors down from her classroom.

 

“I need an extension on my homework. I am in the middle of training for the state finals and need to practice more” Ash said.

 

Roxanne furrowed her brow. She hated how this school seemed to put athletics above academics.

 

“You know my policy Mr. Ketchum, I don’t give extensions” Roxanne said sternly.

 

“I know ma’am, but I was wondering if you could make an exception in this case” Ash said.

 

Roxanne sighed. She knew Ash was a very good student and was in the top ten of the class. She debated for a while about if she should bend her rule for him since he was such a good student and was a student of his word. But then she remembered hearing some rumors around the school about his sexual exploits. She wasn’t sure if they were true, but wanted to see if they were. She hadn’t had any sex in a long time and she had worn out her dildo and vibrator to get any pleasure. She needed the real thing.

 

“Fine, but I something in return” Roxanne said.

 

“Um, what?” Ash asked.

 

“You know what I mean Mr. Ketchum” Roxanne said with a look in her eye.

 

Ash knew what she was getting at. He sighed. Yes he had a bit of a reputation with the ladies, but really, he wasn’t trying to do that here. He just wanted an extension, but who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

“Okay, when do you want to do it?” he asked.

 

“Now, school is out. The janitors have already gone through here. We have plenty of time” Roxanne said.

 

She then got up and closed the door and locked it then pulled the blinds. She then turned back to Ash and began to strip out of her simple pant suit she was wearing. She was down to her lacy black bra and panties. Ash was a bit surprised to see it, but then stripped himself. He already had a tent and Roxanne got down on her knees. She used Ash’s shirt to cushion her knees from the cold hard floor. She pulled Ash’s boxers down and gasped seeing the length before her.

 

“Oh my, so big and thick. I am going to enjoy this thoroughly” she murmured.

 

She rubbed the hot meat against her cheek and then licked it up and down getting it all shiny and wet. She then took it all she could in her mouth. She then began to suck and lick as she bobbed her bead back and forth. Ash groaned as he hand weaved through Roxanne’s hair.

 

“Oh Miss Roxanne, you sure know how to suck cock good” Ash groaned.

 

“I do have a life outside school Mr. Ketchum. I am not just a teacher” Roxanne said.

 

Ash grabbed Roxanne’s head and shoved her mouth back onto his cock. She then went back to licking and sucking. Ash’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He had to spread his legs a bit and bend his knees to keep his balance since Roxanne was so good with her oral ministrations that it made his legs weak.

 

“Shit” he muttered as he finally came.

 

Roxanne drank down all of Ash’s come and then pulled back smiling.

 

“Now that the appetizer is out of the way. I am ready for the main course” she said.

 

She moved to lay on her back spreading her legs wide to show off her wet pussy. Ash’s cock got hard again just seeing Roxanne in that position presenting herself to him. He got down and without any hesitation he shoved his entire self inside Roxanne.

 

“OH GOD IT’S SO BIG!” Roxanne howled.

 

She could feel her pussy walls stretch wide as it accommodated Ash’s girth. Ash them began to pump in and out of her and she moaned loudly enjoying Ash fucking her. It had been a long time since she had gotten laid. Her lat time was a guy she picked up at a bar on Saturday night. Not one of her best moments mainly since the guy turned out to be a real dud in bed. He did too much foreplay and came too quickly and left her hanging badly. But now She was getting what she wanted and needed.

 

Ash pounded away at Roxanne in a bit of disbelief that she was so tight still at her age. He enjoyed it though since he liked a tight to snug fit. His hands ran up and down Roxanne’s thighs reveling her smooth skin and how toned they were. His face moved and buried itself into Roxanne’s jiggling tits. Roxanne held Ash’s head to her chest as she felt his tongue lick and suck her sensitive flesh.

 

“Oh Mr. Ketchum, yes, mmm, yes. Fuck me good and hard. It’s been so long since I got really fucked” Roxanne purred.

 

“Whatever you say Miss Roxanne” Ash said as he really put all of his effort into giving Roxanne the best sex she has ever had.

 

They both came together.

 

“Mr. Ketchum, your extension is approved” Roxanne said.

 

 

**End**


	129. Bianca (movie)

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay it’s been a long time since I’ve done a Bianca one. For those who need a reminder this Bianca is from the fifth Pokémon movie. This one along with this 3 chap set will be a Valentine’s Day theme to them. Enjoy.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 129: Bianca (movie)**

Ash was groaning as he looked down to see Bianca on her knees sucking his hard cock. He closed his eyes to relish the feeling of Bianca’s hot mouth and talented tongue.

 

The two were supposed to be at the Valentine’s Day dance that their school was holding, but the dance was quite bored and on borderline stagnant. Ash pulled Bianca away to a place where they’d have some privacy, the nearest empty classroom far enough from the dance. There they celebrate Valentine’s Day their way.

 

They’ve been sexually active with each other since the previous summer during summer camp. They were both counselors at the camp and started to date and gave each other their virginities. When they found out they went to the same school the kept up their relationship since they really liked one another and didn’t want it to be some summer fling.

 

“Oh Bianca, shit, suck that cock. Suck it, your mouth is so good around my shaft” Ash moaned.

 

He was sitting in the chair behind the desk as Bianca was on her knees before him.

 

Bianca smiled as she kept up her suck and bob job. She liked the way Ash tasted since he took good care of himself. She knew from hearing some girls that they didn’t like tasting a boy’s come. She loved drinking Ash’s. She wanted whenever she could get it. Like that time during an assembly they had. Boy that was wild. She didn’t know she had an exhibitionist fetish til that day.

 

She then pulled her mouth away making Ash groan.

 

“Why’d you stop?” Ash asked.

 

“Because as much as I love to suck you til I get all of your tasty come in my mouth I want it in my pussy” Bianca said.

 

“What the lady wants the lady gets” Ash said.

 

Bianca got up and lifted her skirt to show her shaved quim. Her panties have been removed a long time ago since she and Ash were already going at each other as soon as they got to the empty classroom. Ash ripped them off and finger banged her against the door til she came. Boy, that felt so good. Now Bianca climbed on top of Ash and lowered her drooling pussy down sucking in Ash’s shiny dick. They moaned as the connected.

 

“Shit, no matter how many times I have you inside me you still feel so fucking good” Bianca groaned.

 

“Yeah, you’ve got the tightest pussy ever Bianca” Ash grunted as he pushed his hips up making Bianca jump.

 

“So fucking deep, Ash” Bianca groaned.

 

Ash grinned as he then slapped Bianca’s ass.

 

“Get to bouncing. I want to see your tits” he said.

 

Bianca began to move as she felt Ash remove her blouse.

 

“Careful with that Ash. I spent a lot of money on this blouse” she said.

 

Ash took note of that and unbuttoned her blouse even though it was so slow and a pain. He removed it and then tossed it gently aside. He then removed Bianca’s bra to reveal her delicious B cups. His hands were on them quickly. His thumbs pads rubbed her nipples making them hard.

 

“Oh, oh” Bianca panted.

 

Ash knew that Bianca’s breasts were quite sensitive. He then bent his head down and began to lick and suckle the hard nubs. Bianca threw her head back as her hands weaved through Ash’s hair. Ash grinned and then began to nibble on her tit flesh and this sent Bianca off hard.

 

“Coming!” she yowled loudly.

 

She then slumped over tired after her orgasm. Her orgasms always took a lot out of her and she needed to rest before she could go again. Ash however was painfully hard and needed to release his pent up seed. He stood up making sure he was still inside Bianca. He then spun her around making her moan at the action. He then laid her down on the desk making Bianca gasp.

 

The coolness of the desk against her sensitive tits. Ash then began to thrust in and out making Bianca moan and mew.

 

“Ash, please, need to rest, please” she pleaded.

 

“It’s alright Bianca, I’m going slow. You’ll be fine” Ash said gently and then leaned down and kissed her neck.

 

He slowly sawed in and out of Bianca’s pussy. He could feel it pulse and quiver each time he withdrew for her heat. Bianca moaned as she felt Harry slowly fuck her in such a delicious way. They made slow sweet love til Ash came and Bianca came too. They laid there for a while.

 

“Mmm, happy Valentine’s Day Bianca” Ash said.

 

“Yes, a very happy Valentine’s Day” Bianca murmured before falling asleep.

 

 

**End**


	130. Serena

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: my first Serena one. I know I said I wouldn’t do any characters from the Kalos region, but I got a lot of readers wanting this so I caved. But this will be the only girl from Kalos I’ll be doing at the moment. This one won’t be based on any episode since I haven’t seen any at all. And this is a Valentine’s Day themed one too. I also want to note that this may feel like what I did in chap 126, but it’s not a sequel of any kind at all. It just might feel like it that’s all.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 130: Serena**

Serena was nervous. Very nervous. She looked around the house and made sure everything was all set, perfect. Everything had to be perfect for tonight. Why is that you might ask? Well tonight she was going to give herself to her best friend. Her first friend, the one she had known since she could even remember. They had made a pact to lose each other virginity together. Sure they dated other people, but this was a promise that neither would break at all.

 

The doorbell rang and Serena jumped. Had the doorbell always been so loud? She then remembered that the house was empty. Her parents were out doing their own Valentine’s Day thing and wouldn’t be back til Sunday night. Tonight was Friday. Yes, it is Valentine’s Day, which puts an even bigger emphasis on everything.

 

Now neither planned doing giving their virginity to each other on Valentine’s Day. They just picked a day and then went from there. It wasn’t til later they realized the day they picked was for couples. It shocked them, but decided to go through with it albeit some hesitation.

 

Serena got to the door and took a deep breath, checked her breath and her appearance in the nearby mirror. She fluffed her blond hair out some and then straighten her outfit. She then opened the door and there was Ash standing there looking more nervous than he had ever been standing on her doorstep. Even more so than all the times he would stand out there before.

 

“Hi Ash” Serena greeted putting on a smile though her insides were more twisted than a pretzel.

 

“Hi Serena, um, you look great tonight” Ash said.

 

“Oh, thanks Ash” Serena said blushing.

 

Sure Ash had compliment her before on how she dressed, but it was different this time.

 

“C-c-come on in” Serena said.

 

Ash did.

 

“So, um, what’s the plan?” he asked as he hung up his coat.

 

“Oh, um, well I thought we’d have dinner first. You know before we do, um, _that_ ” Serena said.

 

“Sure, sounds good” Ash said with nervousness.

 

They went into the dining room and Serena rushed to the kitchen. She had spent all day cooking the perfect meal. Now Serena wasn’t the best cook, but she sure as heck could cook unlike others she knew. She looked over what she had made and was pleased with it. She then brought it in and Ash being the gentleman helped her and even pulled out her chair for her. She smiled and thanked him.

 

Soon they were eating in silence. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Neither were really eating though since they were so nervous with what was to come.

 

“So, um, you heard what Dawn gave Paul today?” Serena asked hoping to break the ice.

 

“Huh, oh yeah. I don’t think I ever saw Paul so red in my entire life” Ash said smiling.

 

That seemed to crack the ice some.

 

“Yeah, Dawn told me all about what she had planned. I tried to talk her out of it, but she was adamant about it” Serena said.

 

“Really, well that sounds like Dawn. Once she has an idea in her head it’s hard to pull her away from it” Ash said.

 

“Yeah” Serena said.

 

What the two were talking about was that Dawn surprised Paul with a huge Valentines jamboree really. She had confetti, flowers, music, everything really. Paul looked really embarrassed and tried to hide, but it was hard when Dawn had focused everything on him. The two had been dating for six months and Dawn wanted their first Valentines to be special. Paul, like many guys across the world didn’t even have Valentine’s Day on their radar.

 

After that talk things got smoother for the two. They talked like they always had. Like what’s going on in the dating/crushes/breaking up circle. And everything going on in the mayhem that is school.

 

“May has a crush on you Ash, you know that” Serena said.

 

Ash nearly spit out what he was drinking.

 

“You’re serious?” he asked.

 

Serena nodded.

 

“But she hasn’t said anything to me” Ash said.

 

The ice was broken for good and they talked like they always did. After the meal was done though the weight of what was going to happen tonight was felt on the two of them again. They had moved to the living room. They sat on the couch next to each other though with some space apart from one another.

 

“So, um, how should we do this?” Ash asked.

 

“I, um, say how about we watch a movie” Serena suggested.

 

She knew she was only putting it off, but she was too nervous and she needed a way out for now.

 

“Sure” Ash said trying to hide some relief. He was very nervous.

 

They watched the movie in silence. When the movie was over it was time and they both knew it.

 

“So, I guess it’s time” Serena said nervously.

 

“Yeah, I guess” Ash said.

 

They moved closer with great hesitance until they were close to one another. They could feel each other’s breath. Ash licked his lips making Serena look down at them. They closed the space between them and kissed. It was full of nerves and fear. They pulled away blushing madly and not looking at each other.

 

“Um, maybe we should go to my room?” Serena suggested.

 

“Yeah, okay, sounds good” Ash said.

 

Serena got up and Ash followed. They went upstairs and then into Serena’s room. Serena had changed her sheets for this night. They were silk and everything. She had bought these with her own money and hid them so her parents won’t find out and ask questions she really didn’t want to answer. Serena then dashed around to light candles she had set up around her room. She then turned off the lights letting the lights of the candles dance around the room.

 

“Wow” Ash commented.

 

“Yeah, I kind of want it to be romantic, if that’s okay with you” Serena said.

 

“I have, uh, no problem with that” Ash said.

 

“Good, good, um lets get started?” Serena asked nervously.

 

“Um okay, how?” Ash asked.

 

Serena wasn’t really sure either. She bit her lip. She had this all kind of planned out in her head, but now that it’s reality she wasn’t sure at all. Nothing felt right. It wasn’t wrong per se, but it wasn’t what she had dreamed or planned out at all.

 

Ash though decided to take action, he pushed all of his nerves and anxiety away. He got in front of Serena and pulled her into a deep kiss. Serena was shocked by this action, but accepted it. They kissed and soon Ash’s tongue begged entrance to her mouth. Serena complied and allowed entry. Their tongues dueled against one another.

 

While this was going on Ash’s hands slowly moved up and down Serena’s side making her shiver. Her touches were so soft, slow, and sensual. She wanted more. She began to move her hands.

 

Somehow they tumbled on the bed with Ash on top of Serena. They kept making out though the heat had risen dramatically. Serena was tugging on Ash’s polo shirt he was wearing as Ash was doing the same with Serena’s blouse. Both realized they were doing the same thing to each other and let out a laugh.

 

They broke apart and took off their shirts. Ash stared at Serena’s white lace bra. Serena stared back at Ash’s tanned chest. They then blushed as they noticed the other looking. It was Serena this time to get things back on track. She kissed Ash as her hands explored the new realm that was before her. Her hands, fingers caressed the hot skin of Ash’s chest.

 

Ash’s hand roamed Serena’ skin as well. His hands went back to unclip her bra, but this was his first so it took him a while to get it done. He wanted to rip it off when he finally go it undone. He tossed the garment away and his hands sought out the twin flesh globes making Serena gasp.

 

“Are you alright, did I hurt you?” Ash asked scared.

 

“No, I’m fine, keeping doing that. touch my breasts” Serena said with a red face due to embarrassment of what she was saying.

 

Ash just nodded and caressed Serena’s tits amazed how soft and warm they were. He weighed them in his hands letting his thumbs stroke her nipples. Serena shivered at this.

 

“Ash, I, um, want to see more” Serena said shyly.

 

Ash nodded as he nervously undid his pants. He pulled them down showing off his undies with a bulge. Serena’s eyes just stared at the bulge.

 

“Um, your turn” Ash said.

 

Serena blushed and removed her skirt and tossed it to the floor.

 

It was now Ash’s turn to stare as he saw the wet spot in the crotch of Serena’s white lace panties.

 

“So” Ash swallowed, “what next?”

 

Serena shakily pulled Ash back into a kiss.

 

“Lets just keep going and do whatever” she said with shaky breath.

 

Ash nodded and kissed Serena back.

 

They kept making out again as their bodies rubbed together. It was getting too much for the both of them. Their urges, their hormones. Serena was grinding against Ash’s bulge moaning and panting. Ash was grinding back just as hard as Serena. They both came and sighs of content came out of their mouths.

 

“Um, maybe we should get out of dirty underwear?” Ash suggested.

 

Serena nodded though she was bright red since she’d be nude in front of Ash. She hadn’t been naked in front of Ash since they were babies having baths together.

 

“Okay, on the count of three” she said.

 

Ash nodded.

 

The short countdown began and when the last number was uttered under great nerves and anxiety they pulled of the last of their clothing now totally naked. They stared, neither could believe what they were looking at. Ash got hard again staring at Serena in all of her naked glory.

 

“Ash, I-I-I’m ready” Serena stuttered.

 

“You sure?” Ash asked.

 

Serena nodded and laid down.

 

“Um, condom?” Ash asked.

 

Serena turned over to her bedside table and opened a drawer. She pulled out a wrapped condom and handed it to Ash. Ash opened the package and slipped the contraceptive on. He then looked down at Serena, who had gotten back in position. He then angled his cock so he’d enter her. He then sank in groaning feeling Serena’s tightness.

 

Serena gasped feeling Ash enter her. She had never felt like anything like this before. It hurt slightly, but she wasn’t going to say a thing. As she felt Ash sink deeper and deeper into her she was kind of glad she broke her hymen a while ago though that was on accident. She was playing with herself with a handle of a hairbrush. When her father shouted her name she jumped and pushed the handle deeper tearing her hymen. It hurt like a bitch.

 

Ash was inside Serena and wondered why she didn’t have that barrier that all virgin girls should have. He wanted to ask, but didn’t know how in this situation without it feeling odd. So he just pushed it back. He then began moving.

 

Serena moaned as Ash began moving back and forth.

 

“Oh Ash, it feels so good, more” she said.

 

Ash couldn’t believe how amazing this felt. He was having sex. Having sex with his best friend, but he was having sex and he loved it. He dipped down and kissed Serena on the lips. Serena returned the kiss as they passionate made out during their coupling. Ash and Serena’s hands roamed over trying to touch every inch of skin. It felt so hot and slick as sweat began to build up on one another.

 

Ash was fighting the urge to go faster since he wanted this to last. He wanted this to go on forever. He pulled away from Serena’s lips and went to her neck. Serena growled in pleasure with his. His mouth moved down and to her jiggling tits. When his mouth went there Serena gasped.

 

“Oh Ash, that feels so good. Do it some more please” she pleaded.

 

Ash obliged as his tongue swirled around her hard nipples. He was doing all he could remember from those dirty movies and books he had seen and read. It seemed to be doing some good since Serena loved it. He felt her hand gripping the back of his head keeping him there. He didn’t mind since Serena’s breasts felt and tasted so good.

 

Serena never felt such feelings before. Her whole body was on fire. With Ash’s mouth and tongue working her breasts and his dick in her pussy. Lord, why did she wait so long for this? But she knew the answer to this question. She wasn’t ready before, now she was and she was having her first time with someone she loved and cared for.

 

They kept going with their lovemaking. Ash was gradually going faster in his thrusting and Serena’s moaning was getting louder.

 

“Faster Ash, harder and faster. I want more” Serena pleaded.

 

Ash went faster and harder, but still kept himself in check. He was still on his do this forever kick. But his will for that was quickly dying out as he was really getting into it. Feeling Serena’s cunt pulsate and squeeze him was incredible.

 

“Serena, your pussy feels so good, shit I love you” he said.

 

“I love you too Ash” Serena said.

 

They kissed deeply this time. This broke the dam and Ash went faster and harder without reservation. Serena howled at this. This really made her glad that her parents weren’t home or they’d definitely heard her and come in to investigate.

 

With the dam broken it didn’t much time for Ash to come. He did and Serena had come too though what she didn’t know was she had a couple of mini-orgasms beforehand.

 

They laid there breathing hard. Both unable to put into words what had just happened.

 

“Ash” Serena said speaking up after a long lull of silence.

 

“Yeah Serena” Ash said.

 

“Thank you for being my first” Serena said.

 

“You’re welcome and thanks for being my first” Ash said.

 

This kissed and then snuggled though Ash did pull out and remove the used condom.

 

“Can we do it again?” Serena asked.

 

“Yeah, I want to do it again too” Ash said.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Ash” Serena said.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Serena” Ash said.

 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: whew, this took a long time to write since I didn’t want to make like a lot of my other chaps. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	131. Melody

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: been a long time since a did a Melody one. For those who don’t remember her she’s from the second Pokémon movie. Again a V-Day themed one.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 131: Melody**

Melody was nervous. She was going to perform a solo at tonight’s concert and to make it worse, it was Valentine’s Day too. That meant the place would be more packed than on a usual night with couples. She was pacing up and down wanting to tug her hair due to her nerves.

 

“Melody, you okay?”

 

Melody turned and placed a brave smile on her face. Before her was her best friend Ash, he was holding a Valentine in his hand.

 

“Hi Ash” she greeted.

 

“Hey, are you alright, you look like you’re about to throw up?” Ash asked.

 

“Fine, just fine. Everything is dandy-dandy fine” Melody said forcing her voice to be chipper.

 

Ash saw through. He knew Melody quite well.

 

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” he asked.

 

Melody blushed madly as he hit the problem on the nose. She lowered her head letting her hair veil her face.

 

Ash sighed and led Bianca into one of the dressing rooms. He closed the door and placed a ‘Don’t Disturb’ sign on the door. He then sat Melody down putting his Valentine down on the table. He then got on his knees in front of Melody and took her hands into his.

 

“Mel, look at me” he said firmly.

 

Melody did as she was told.

 

“You’re too nervous and stressed and I hate to see you like this. I want to help you out, but to do that I need your permission” Ash said.

 

“My permission for what?” Melody asked.

 

Ash leaned up and whispered into Melody’s ear. Melody’s face went bright red.

 

“Ash, you can’t be serious” she hissed.

 

“I am, besides it’s supposed to be a great stress reducer and nerve calmer. So why don’t we try” Ash said with a smile.

 

“But, but do we even have the time?” Melody asked as she couldn’t believe she was even considering this.

 

“We do, I promise” Ash said.

 

Melody sighed and nodded. She gave her permission.

 

Ash smiled and brought a hand down Melody’s skirt and found her panty-covered mound and began rubbing. Melody bit her lip as she stopped any sound to come out. Ash’s rubbing was so firm and yet gentle. He was coaxing her arousal out of her it seemed. It felt so good. She closed her eyes as she spread her legs a bit more, give Ash more access to her privates.

 

Ash peeled her panties off and stuck his head in and began to use his mouth on Melody’s pretty pussy. Melody could feel Ash’s hot breath before he locked his mouth onto her sex. She hissed out as pleasure seemed to erupt throughout her body. She was humming, vibrating as Ash ate her out. She moved a hand down to Ash’s head to keep him in place.

 

“Ash, oh Ash. Yes, feels so good, more, more” Melody panted.

 

Ash delivered it and then some. It didn’t take long for Melody to come. She went totally limp and she was barely conscious as Ash removed himself from her satisfied quim. Ash tilted Melody’s head up and kissed her letting her taste herself. Melody was a bit shocked at tasting herself for the first time, but it aroused so much. She licked up all of her come from Ash’s face.

 

“Heh, you’re ready for more?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes” Melody purred as her engine was revved up.

 

Ash undid and dropped his pants revealing himself to Melody. Melody licked her lips seeing Ash fully erect. Her hand moved out and stroked him for a spell then moved her mouth to cover his cock head. She suckled on it like a baby on a bottle. Ash groaned as he laid a hand on Melody’s head to steady her.

 

“Going to put it inside your mouth Mel, going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours. You need to loosen those lips of your before your performance of course” Ash groaned.

 

Melody just groaned a she felt Ash penetrate her mouth with his cock. It filled her mouth til it was all inside. She thanked god that she had no gag reflex. Her nose was buried in Ash’s pubic hair. Ash then proceeded to pump in and out of her willing mouth as she sucked and swirled her tongue around the entire retreating and advance in her mouth. He tasted so good to her.

 

“Shit Mel, so fucking good. Your mouth is like a pussy, so hot, wet, tight” Ash moaned.

 

Melody lowered her teeth slightly so it gently grazed the skin of Ash’s phallus. It caused him to groan and pump faster. He kept going and going.

 

“Shit, here it comes Mel, swallow it all” Ash warned.

 

Melody felt her mouth get filled with Ash’s milky white seed. She drank it down tasting its salty goodness. Ash pulled out and Melody murmured in pleasure.

 

“Still nervous?” Ash asked.

 

“I could use one last boost of courage” Melody said.

 

“Oh” Ash said.

 

Melody nodded as she flipped her skirt up and revealed her soaking pussy.

 

“Yeah, I need it” Melody purred.

 

Ash had Melody move and sit on the make-up table since it seemed it was the right height for him to enter her pussy. Melody moaned as Ash began to fuck her. She grasped his broad shoulders as he pummeled her tight pussy. Ash panted and grunted into her ear and that just spurred her on. It was sweet sensual music.

 

“Yes Ash, on yes. Fuck me, fuck me good. I need all the courage you can give me. Take all those nerves away. Pound them out of ME!” Melody roared.

 

Ash did as he was told and was thrusting in and out hard and fast.

 

Melody yowled in pleasure as she came and Ash shot his second load into her. They stayed there for a spell to recover themselves. Then Melody got fixed up making sure she didn’t look like she just got fucked. Ash got situated himself. He turned to leave, but stopped and kissed Melody on the lips.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Mel” he said.

 

“Mmm, yes Happy Valentine’s Day” Melody said with a smile.

 

She was ready for her solo and knew how she wanted to celebrate it afterwards too.

 

 

**End**


	132. Daisy, Lily & Violet

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

**A/N: it has been a very, very, very long time since I‘ve done one with all three of Misty’s sisters. I kind of forgot about them to be honest, but here they are again after an absence that was too long.**

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 132: Daisy, Violet, & Lily**

Ash just blinked as he sat there totally unsure what to do. He had come over to see if Misty was around so they could hang out. What he got was Daisy opening the door in a skimpy string bikini. Now Ash always thought that Misty’s three older sisters were the hottest girls he’s ever seen. He thought that ever since he first started to like girls. Hell, Daisy, Lily and Violet were his first crushes.

Daisy upon seeing Ash pulled him inside and then pushed him up the stairs as she was jabbering on about him being the right man for the job and all that. Ash was very confused by all of this as Daisy dragged him into a sitting room and pushed down into a chair. She then left Ash alone. He’s been there for the past, what, five minutes. He wasn’t totally sure since the room had no clock at all for him to check.

“Ah Ash, just the boy we need” Violet said as she entered the room.

Ash’s eyes locked onto Violet since she was wearing the same skimpy bikini Daisy was wearing, but Violet’s was a dark crimson while Daisy’s had been an almost translucent white.

“Um, why am I here?” Ash asked as soon as his brain could function again.

“You’re here Ash to settled a little sibling dispute” Lily said coming in.

Lily again was wearing the same skimpy bikini like her two sisters were wearing, but hers was a dark blue color.

“What kind of dispute?” Ash asked worriedly.

He had heard from Misty that some of Lily, Daisy and Violet’s arguments could get nasty and Ash didn’t want to be in the middle of that. Hell, he’s seen girls fight in school and though some guys would drool and whoop and holler at it what Ash saw was scary. Girls had no control when they fought. It wasn’t like when two guys play fight. No, girls went for the eyes with their nails clawing at each other. Ash definitely didn’t want to be a part of any of that at all.

“No need to look nervous Ash. You’re here to settle who looks the best in our swimsuits” Daisy said.

“Um, okay” Ash said feeling a bit safer now.

“Now let the show begin” Violet said.

Soon music began to play and then Lily came strutting out in the same bikini Ash had seen her in. She struck a lot of seductive poses that got Ash hard. His eyes never peeling away from the sight of Lily posing for him. But then Lily left and taking her place was Daisy. She sauntered out and began to strike poses like Lily had. Ash was achingly hard now as he kept staring. Soon Daisy left and Violet was up. She did the same thing her two sisters did and Ash was so hard it was hurting.

“Oh Ash, I see you’ve got a ‘big’ problem there” Violet said with a smirk.

Ash blushed madly as he tried to cover up his bulge.

“Now don’t do that, we want to see it” Violet said.

“Yeah Ash, whip it out” Lily said appearing.

“Yeah, come on show it to us. It’s not it’ll be the first hard cock we’ve seen” Daisy said.

Ash was still embarrassed and Violet took control and removed Ash’s pants. Lily took care of his boxers. And there standing in front of the three sisters was the greatest cock they’d ever lay eyes on.

“Misty will be so jealous that we saw Ash’s dick before her” Daisy said in awe.

“Screw her, it’s her fault to not want to be apart of our plan” Lily said.

“Yeah, she decided to go out, while we stay in and enjoy Ash” Violet said with a grin.

Ash couldn’t believe this. They had planned this whole thing just to see his dick. He wasn’t sure what to think at all.

Lily’s hand moved and began to stroke Ash making his hips jump and Ash groan as Lily was giving him his first hand job.

“You slut” Daisy giggled.

Lily stuck her tongue out at Daisy.

“Don’t stick that out unless you plan to use it” Violet said.

“I plan to” Lily said then she dipped her head down letting her tongue bath Ash’s cock.

Ash’s hips jumped and he closed his eyes to relish the feeling of Lily licking him.

“She’s such a cock whore” Violet said rolling her eyes.

“So are you, you just prefer the cock being in your tight pussy” Daisy said as she ran a finger up and down her sister’s crotch.

Violet shivered and groaned as she felt her older sister’s finger push into the fabric of her bathing suit bottoms. It was making her so wet that a dark patch was developing.

Lily was now giving Ash a blowjob as Ash’s hands were on Lily’s head as he thrust his hips up fucking Lily’s amazing mouth. She sucked and swirled her tongue around. Hell, she was able to get all of him inside her mouth and he could feel it hit the back of her throat.

When Ash opened his eyes he stared as Violet and Daisy were making out with each other. Daisy had stripped Violet of her swimsuit and while one hand was fondling one of Violet’s perky C cups the other was furiously getting her sister off.

“Fuck, oh fuck. Yes, Fuck me Daisy, fuck me good. Oh gods, going to come” Violet moaned.

This just made Daisy finger fuck her sister harder and faster making Violet let out a yowl as came. She slumped in her sister’s arms.

“Enjoy the show Ash?” Daisy asked as she licked her fingers clean of Violet’s juices.

Ash had been paying so much attention to the sisterly incest scene that hips lurched and he came in Lily’s mouth. Luckily Lily seemed to be ready for this. She took all of Ash’s load and pulled up. She then grabbed Daisy’s head and locked lips. The two sisters shared Ash’s seed as they swapped spit.

Ash’s shiny member was at half-mast after Lily’s blowjob, but it soon regain its vigor seeing the two sisters share his seed as they kissed. When they pulled away from each other Daisy got up and peeled out of her swimsuit. She then got on Ash’s lap with Lily holding Ash’s cock in place as Daisy impaled herself.

“Oh fucking god, so damn big” Daisy groaned.

“Fuck him good sis” Lily said as she smacked Daisy’s jiggling ass.

“That I will do” Daisy moaned as she began to hump Ash.

Violet awoke from her brief slumber.

“Hey, you didn’t wait for me” she said.

“Fuck you, you’re the one who can’t take it” Daisy panted as she kept riding Ash.

“But I wanted a go” Violet whined.

“Quit whining Vi. I am sure Ash here has enough stamina to give all of us delicious orgasms” Lily said.

“But what am I going to do?” Violet asked.

“For starters, lick me, put that tongue of yours to good use” Lily said taking off the bottom of her swimsuit though kept the top part on.

She laid down and presented her juicy cunt to her sister. Violet shrugged and dove right in. The two were positioned Ash had a very good view of the action, of every lick and moan. Violet wasted no time as she pressed her face into Lily’s dripping snatch. She licked and slurped away at it. She would also move back a bit and thrust three fingers in and out then go back to oral care then back to manual all to drive Lily crazy.

“For fucking sake Vi, quit messing with me” Lily begged.

“But I love playing” Violet said as she blew on Lily’s clit.

This made Lily shiver and moaned as she wiggled on the floor.

As that was going on Daisy was still enjoying her ride on Ash. She made Ash look at her and they shared a deep passionate kiss.

“Touch me Ash, touch me all over” Daisy huffed.

Ash’s hands went right to Daisy’s perky C sized melons bouncing breasts. He explored them all over knowing that many of his male friends would kill to be in his position right now. Getting fuck by one of the Sensational Cerulean Sisters and able to touch them too.

“FUCK” Daisy loudly moaned as she came.

Ash gritted his teeth as he felt Daisy’s cunt squeeze his cock hard trying to get him to release his seed. But he didn’t buckle.

“You’re a tough one to crack, but don’t worry. I am not done with you yet” Daisy panted.

She swiped her sweaty blond hair back as her green eyes showed renewed determination. She was going to get Ash’s seed inside her.

Back with Lily and Violet the two had changed positions so they were now in the classic 69 position. Both eating out one another loudly and proudly. Lily was on top with Violet on the bottom.

“You taste so much better Misty” Violet said between licks.

“She always tasted too tart for my tastes” Lily said.

“Yeah, but boy can she fuck with a strap-on” Violet said.

“Yet, she loves to use Mr. Blue” Lily said.

Now Mr. Blue was Misty’s favorite strap-on. It was called that because, well, the dildo that was attached to the harness was blue and had a special feature that made it vibrate as well had a feature that got the wear off as they used it.

“FUCK YEAH!” Daisy howled as she came again.

This time Ash couldn’t hold back and he fired his second load of the day into Daisy. Daisy wobbled off Ash’s lap and closed her legs so Ash’s come wouldn’t escape.

“He’s open” Daisy said tiredly.

Violet bolted up knocking Lily over.

“OW! What the fucking hell Vi?” Lily asked as she rubbed her backside.

The indigo haired sister pulled Ash from his seat and then guided him so she was on all fours.

“Fuck me Ash” she pleaded as she wiggled her juicy ass at him.

“I don’t know if I can go again” he said. 

Violet pouted at this.

“Let me handle this sis” Lily said.

She then cleaned Ash’s member up tasting all of Daisy’s juices as well as the cocktail that is Ash & Daisy essence.

“Mmm, tasty” Lily murmured as she kept licking.

Ash rose again from Lily’s tongue work.

“Okay cowboy, fuck the bitch” Lily said then smacked Ash’s ass.

Ash jumped from the action then entered Violet from the back. Violet moaned feeling Ash’s cock stretch her tight juicy cunt. Ash gripped Violet’s hips and began to saw in and out of Violet.

“Oh fucking gods yes, so fucking good. Harder, faster. Fuck me good Ash” Violet demanded.

Ash obeyed as he began to really go to town on Violet’s pussy.

Lily saw by Daisy watching Violet getting fucked like a bitch in heat.

“Can I lick you?” Lily asked.

“No way, I want Ash’s come in me, not in your mouth” Daisy said.

“I’d share” Lily whined.

“No” Daisy said firmly.

“You’re no fun” Lily pouted.

“Fun this” Daisy said as fondled her sister’s tits.

Violet was moaning up a storm as Ash kept pounding in and out of her.

“YES! YES! YES! YES!” Violet cried.

This went on til Ash fired his load into Violet and was on her elbows breathing hard. She had come a couple times and was now tired. Ash pulled out and fell on his ass tired.

Lily walked over and crouched down next to Ash.

“Got enough for little ol’ me?” she asked.

“I have no clue” Ash said breathing hard.

He’d never gone this many times before.

“Tell you what, you lie back and let me do all the work. I don’t usually like to be on top, but I’ll make an exception this time” Lily suggested. 

“Fine, but I don’t think I can get it up again” Ash said gesturing to his wilted willie.

“Leave that to me” Lily said with a smirk.

So Lily began fondle herself then she removed her top, now making her the last sister to be completely naked. Ash stared at Lily’s ripe melons as she played with them. His eyes watched as one hand traveled down in an almost agonizing pace to her core. She fingered herself lightly not wanting to be too worked up. Her eyes were locked watching the slow rise of Ash’s member. When it was once again standing tall Lily bounced over and impaled herself.

Ash groaned feeling Lily fuck him. She was going at him with great vigor. Ash grabbed a hold of Lilly’s tits and squeezed them, fondled them. They felt so amazing.

“Mmm, yeah, that’s it baby. Play with the tits. Play with them as I fuck your brains out” Lily purred.

This went on til Ash came once again filling Lily up with his seed. Lily was just as exhausted as her two sisters. She had to work our to get Ash to come. She came three times just to get Ash off.

“Girls, I say we move this to the bedroom” Daisy proposed.

“I second that” Lily said tiredly.

“We’re in full agreement” Violet said.

So Ash was carried off to their bedroom for more action. 

**End**


	133. Solana

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a high school one and a sequel my Solana one back in chap 76.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

**Chapter 133: Solana**

Solana was on her hands and knees as Ash was behind her plowing her pussy from behind. This had come a regular thing for the two. Solana loved Ash’s cock and the fact that he kept his mouth shut after their first time gave him the green light that he could fuck her again.

Right now the copulating couple was in the principal’s office. This was one of Solana’s biggest fantasies. To get fucked in the principal’s office. She just loved getting fucked in places of power that had authority over her. It was a kind of fetish. She already had plans to get Ash to fuck her at her parent’s house in her parents bedroom since her parents were kind of domineering in her life. Then her father’s office. That was another place she wanted to get fucked since her father has always restricted her from coming into his office ever since she was little.

But right now she was going to enjoy getting fucked here and now.

“Fuck Ash” Solana moaned.

Ash grunted as he emptied himself into Solana for the second time this session.

Solana slowly got up on wobbly legs. She then wobbled over to the principal’s chair and sat down letting hers and Ash’s combine juices leak out of her and onto the chair.

“Shit Solana, you’re horny today” Ash said. 

“You know I get really turned on in places like this” Solana said.

Ash just shook his head.

“How’d you even get the keys to the principal’s office anyway?” he asked.

“It’s easy when I have an in with the janitorial staff” Solana said.

“What do you mean by that?” Ash asked.

“If you think I fucked them then you’re wrong. I just stole the keys” Solana said.

“I think I’ve been corrupting you. You’d never steal before we met” Ash said with a smirk.

“What can I say, you sure know how to turn a girl” Solana said a twinkle in her eye.

“So ready for another?” Ash asked.

“Do you even need to ask?” Solana asked as she spread her legs wide.

Ash though didn’t think this was right.

“Get up” he said. 

Solana did and Ash sat down and pointed to his fleshy phallus. Solana got the hint and climbed on top of Ash lowering herself down moaning as she felt Ash’s dick penetrate her. It felt so fucking great. She then grabbed the back of the chair and began to bounce up and down. Ash just sat there and watched as Solana fucked herself on his pole. His hands caressing her lovely hips, her smooth skin. His hands traveled up and cupped her bouncing tits. His thumbs stroking her hard nipples.

“Oh fuck Ash” Solana moaned.

Ash grinned. He knew just how to strum Solana’s body to hit all the right notes. Now usually he could get this done the first time, but he liked knowing the intimate knowledge of Solana’s body so it can give him almost complete control over her in a way.

Solana kept up her rhythm as sweat coated her body. It felt so good.

“ASH!” Solana moaned loudly as she came and then slumped over leaning against Ash.

Ash held her tightly as she recovered. 

“So where should we do it next?” Ash whispered into Solana’s ear.

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Solana said with a tired smirk. 

**End**


	134. Skyla & Elesa

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

**A/N: I had this flash of an idea and thought it was great and needed to write it out. This isn’t connected to chapter 102 at all. I also want to let you know I have corrected the mistakes on Elesa’s name. I wrote it Elsa before, which is wrong. I’ve corrected that in this one and on chaps 91 & 102.**

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 131: Skyla & Elesa**

Elesa smiled as she boarded her private jet. She was finally going on vacation after doing so many modeling shoots and other endorsements she was involved in. It was tiring her out. But now she was going to have some fun in the sun and soak up some great rays.

“Ms. Elesa?”

Elesa turned to see her personal bodyguard, Ash Ketchum. He had been by her side since her modeling star started to rise. He was a great friend and close confidant to her. She couldn’t think of a time before without Ash by her side whether watching and protecting her from the rabidness of paparazzi or to just talk to when she had really needed to talk to another human being and not a person would just nod along to whatever she was saying.

“Yes Ash?” she asked.

“Just wondering what you’re thinking” Ash said.

“Oh, why’s that?” Elesa asked.

“You’ve got that devious smile on your face and that always means trouble mainly for me since I’m the one pulling you out of trouble” Ash said.

“Oh Ash, I don’t get into that much trouble” Elesa said laughing lightly.

“Whatever you say Elesa” Ash said.

Elesa turned to the pilot who was exiting the cockpit. Her name was Skyla and Elesa knew Skyla from before her modeling career. The two were good friends and Elesa helped Skyla out and was Skyla’s first client when Skyla got her pilot license. Now Skyla was Elesa’s personal pilot.

“Hey, all ready to go?” Skyla asked.

“You bet Skyla, I’ve been dying to get on vacation for a long time” Elesa said.

“Alright, well I just did the last minute checks and we’re ready to go” Elesa said then headed back to the cockpit. 

It wasn’t long and they were in the air.

Ash settled back ready for a small nap when he felt someone poke him. He cracked an eye open and saw it was Elesa.

“Is there something you need?” he asked.

“Oh, I was wondering if you’d like to get into the mile-high club” Elesa said with a smile.

Ash’s eyes widen.

“Oh, you haven’t, well, then let’s remedy that” Elesa said licking her lips.

“Ms. Elesa, I think you should stop. This isn’t what I signed up for” Ash said trying to keep his voice steady.

“Oh come on, you need a vacation as much as I do. Think of this as your vacation” Elesa said as she rubbed Ash’s groin with her hand feeling something harden underneath her palm.

“Oh my, I hope I am not interrupting anything?” Skyla asked as she walked out of the cockpit. 

“Nope, you’re just in time” Elesa said not even looking back.

Ash looked at both women in confusion.

“Goodie” Skyla said as she began to strip out of her clothes.

“Who’s flying the plane?” Ash asked.

“On autopilot, we should be fine” Skyla said as she revealed her tanned perky B cups.

Soon Skyla was stripped naked showing off her tanned body to Elesa and Ash. Elesa had fished Ash’s cock out and was giving him a hand job when Skyla sauntered over.

“Go ahead and get out of those clothes while I take care of Ash here” Skyla said.

Elesa nodded.

“I get first dibs on him though” she said.

“Fine, but I get first taste” Skyla argued.

“Just don’t make him come” Elesa said as she began taking off her clothes.

Ash felt like this was the weirdest situation he has ever been in and that’s saying something since he saw some weird stuff as a bodyguard to Elesa over the years. Like rabid fans of Elesa trying to get to her home when she was there. Along with protecting her from the paparazzi and the fans that crowded around her during her outings shouting stuff to her from the typical ‘I love yous’ to the ‘will you marry me’ kinds of things.

Skyla though erased all thoughts as her head went down taking all of his member. Ash sucked in a breath as Skyla was polishing his knob. He felt her tongue swirl around the length then there was the suction. Skyla swirled, sucked and bobbed her head up and down enjoying the phallus treat.

Elesa finally got the last of her clothes off and she turned to see Ash’s hands gripping the armrests tightly. She smirked since she knew Skyla had a talented mouth and not just for cocks, but also pussy too. Now Elesa’s body was perfect with medium sized tits that were high and perky, she had a trim figure as far as models go. Her legs were long, sleek and amazing since that were so statuesque.

“Budge over, now’s my turn” Elesa said.

Skyla pulled away frowning.

“Fine, but if you’re going to fuck him do it reverse cowgirl so I can taste that sweet honey of yours as well as keep licking Mr. Ketchum here” she said. 

“Whatever the captain wants” Elesa giggled.

“Damn straight” Skyla said trying to suppress her giggles.

“Don’t I get a choice?” Ash asked.

“No” Skyla and Elesa said.

Ash sighed and resigned to accept his fate though he should be overjoyed to be in this position, but he knew he shouldn’t be doing this since he was supposed to be Elesa’s bodyguard and they shouldn’t be having this kind of contact though he has heard stories about these kinds of things. He just never thought it would happen to him.

Elesa lowered herself down on Ash’s cock with Skyla holding still for her. Elesa moaned feeling Ash’s big thick cock fill her. It had been so long since she had a dick inside her, even a dildo. She knew she could get privacy when needed, but she just never had any real time since she was so busy. But now she could enjoy it, and with a friend too. When Elesa had bottomed out and that took a while since Ash had a lot that she needed to get stuffed inside her. She sat there for a small spell to relish the feeling of being stuffed.

“Damn girl, I wasn’t sure you’d get that beast inside you” Skyla said.

“What can I tell you, I am just simply amazing” Elesa panted.

“Then get moving amazing girl” Skyla said spanking Elesa’s tight small ass.

So Elesa began to slowly move up and down on Ash. They both moaned with the motions. Ash had to do his best to not come soon since Elesa’s cunt was so damn tight. It squeezed around him like a boa constrictor.

Soon Elesa had set a nice pace and that’s when Skyla moved in. She began to lick the exposed part of Ash’s member when Elesa rose up. When Elesa descended Skyla’s tongue would meet Elesa’s pussy and clit making Elesa moan louder.

This went on for a while all three enjoying their pleasure til Ash couldn’t hold out any more.

“Going to come” he said through gritted teeth.

“In me Ash, in me” Elesa panted.

Ash was a bit worried about this, but he could pull out since Skyla seemed to keep him from doing so. So he came inside his boss. He felt a bit guilty about this. Elesa came as well though she had a few mini-orgasm before the big main one.

Elesa pulled out as soon as she knew she milked Ash for all he was worth. She then positioned herself so she was sitting on Ash’s knees and then spreading her long legs wide so Skyla would have complete access to her pussy as it oozed out Ash’s cream.

Skyla dove it and ate it all. This made Elesa lose her grip she had on the armrests and would’ve fallen if Ash didn’t wrap his arms around her waist to keep her there. But Elesa was too into the throes of her pleasure to really notice since Skyla’s tongue danced and hit all the right spots inside her.

“Oh god, I’m coming again!” Elesa moaned.

Skyla licked it all up and then popped up with her face shining with Elesa’s juices.

“What’s next?” she asked.

“I don’t know about you, but I need a small nap. Damn, that took a lot out of me” Skyla said tiredly.

“You needed it girl” Skyla said.

“I know, so you two have fun. I’ll rejoin you a bit later” Elesa said.

She went to one of the couches the plan has and found a blanket and took a nap.

“You heard her, let’s have some fun” Skyla said with a grin her face still coated with Elesa’s juices.

Ash just nodded.

“First though a little up cleaning me up” Skyla said pointing to her face.

Ash was about to get some towels, but Skyla stopped him.

“Your tongue is all you’ll need darling” she said.

Ash swallowed hard since he was still a bit uncomfortable with all of this really. But he followed and began licking up all of the shiny juices that was on Skyla’s face. They then shared a tongue infused kiss and Skyla pulled Ash on top of her. She began tearing at Ash’s clothes.

“Wouldn’t be proper with me being the only one naked” she stated.

Ash didn’t have much time to argue as his mouth was occupied kissing Skyla. When he was naked his cock found Skyla’s quim like a heat seeking missile and pushed in. Skyla moaned as Ash began to thrust in and out of her.

“Oh holy fucking gods, yes! Fuck me good Ash” Skyla moaned.

Ash grunted as he pounded in and out of Skyla harder and faster. He was now getting into the new realm he was in. Mainly because he wasn’t working for Skyla so he didn’t have the hesitation about having sex.

“Oh god” Skyla groaned as she orgasmed.

Ash though kept going and going til he burst inside Skyla.

“That was fucking fantastic” Skyla said breathing hard.

Ash licked Skyla’s tits making her shiver.

“Damn, you got energy to burn?” she asked.

“I do, how long til we need to land?” Ash asked.

“We’ve got plenty of time, and I am sure Elesa would like more too” Skyla said.

“What the client wants, the client gets” Ash said.

“This going to be fucking great flight and vacation” Skyla said as she felt Ash get hard inside her.

**End**


	135. Iris

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this one has nothing to do with my stripper series that I am doing. I’ll being doing a chap with her being a part of the stripper series later on. I started working on this one before I started the stripper series.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 135: Iris**

“Iris, what are you doing?” Ash asked.

“It’s a surprise Ash” Iris giggled.

Ash was in a chair sitting there wondering what was going on. Before him was a small stage with a pole. Iris had called Ash earlier and told him to come over for some fun. Ash tried to ask what kind of fun Iris had planned, but she just giggled like she did before and say, ‘it’s a surprise’. When he arrived Iris guided him to a chair then she left him there. A couple minutes later music began to play and a spotlight lit the stage. Iris came out wearing a schoolgirl outfit. She strutted around the pole and gave Ash a wink.

“Iris?” Ash asked now wide eyed.

He had never seen his friend dressed like this before. The schoolgirl outfit was pretty much the slutty edition. Super short skirt and low cut top that showed a hell of a lot of cleavage.

Iris said nothing as she started to dance moving her body to the beat of the pounding music. She bumped and grounded against the pole. Her eyes closed as she mewled with pleasure though the music wasn’t too loud that you couldn’t hear it. She then began to slowly strip off her clothes. First her top. She tossed that away showing off her forever-tanned skin and lovely B cupped tits in her lacy red half-cup bra. She then danced some more pressing her breasts and giving the pole a titty fuck.

Ash groaned at the sight because he was hard enough to pound nails.

Next came Iris’ skirt showing off her red thong that was drenched with her juices. She bumped and ground the pole like she was fucking it.

Ash was groaning at this since he was so fucking hard right now. His eyes never left Iris’ gyrating body. Sweat covered her body now with the hot lights and all the moving she was doing. It gave her body a lovely sheen of sweat that glisten in the light.

Iris the hopped off the stage and began to give Ash a lap dance. She ground her pussy into Ash’s groin feeling how hard he was. She smirked at this since that was her goal. She then turned around and pushed her ass into Ash’s crotch and did the same, grinding.

Ash just groaned since he didn’t know if he could touch Iris or not. Hell, he was afraid if he did then this would all be a dream and he’d be waking up in his own bed with a wet spot.

“Touch me Ash, touch me” Iris moaned.

This was music to Ash’s ears. His hands moved and caressed Iris’ ass rubbing and stroking the twin globes before moving up touching Iris all over. His hands finally cupped Iris’ tits. Iris moaned as she felt Ash’s hands on her breasts.

“Take it off” she said breathing heavily.

Ash removed Iris’ bra and really got to work on her breasts. Iris pushed her tits into his hands as she kept grinding her ass into Ash’s crotch. Ash then pulled Iris to him so she was sitting in his lap. Iris turned her head and their lips met in a hot passionate lust filled kiss. They kept making out as one of Ash’s hands went down and slipped under Iris’ thong and plunged three fingers into her soaking cunt.

“Ash” Iris gasped as she rocked her hips as she was getting finger-fucked.

Ash moved his mouth to Iris’ neck as his fingers get pumping in and out of Iris’ pussy while his other hand played with her tits. He plucked her hard nipples making her hiss in slight pain that turned into a moan.

“OH GOD!” Iris moaned loudly as she came.

Ash pulled his fingers out and presented them to Iris, who sucked them clean.

“I’m going to fuck you now you fucking tease” Ash whispered into Iris’ ear.

Iris shivered, but was so ready. Her body was humming with uncontrollable pleasure. Ash had Iris stand up a bit so he could remove his pants and boxers. His cock standing tall and more than ready to go. He then pulled Iris down to him again this time ripping her thong off this made Iris gasp for the bit of pain of the shred of fabric being ripped from her body. Ash then took a hold of Iris’ hips and lowered down onto his phallus.

“Oh fucking god” Iris wailed as she was impaled.

Ash had a firm grip on Iris’ hips and began to bounce her up and down. Iris just worked her hips enough to get more pleasure out of the coupling. She threw her head back on to Ash’s shoulder moaning with her eyes closed.

“You like that Iris, like my hard thick cock violating your tight little pussy. Can you feel me inside you” Ash breathed into Iris’ ear.

“Yes Ash, yes, I can feel it. I feel it all over. Oh fucking god, it feels so good. I want more” Iris cried.

“More eh” Ash said with a smirk.

He then pushed Iris down and she landed a bit roughly on her knees. She winced lightly, but had no time to really register the pain as Ash began to really pump in and out of her in this new position. She just moaned like a wanton slut.

“ASH FUCK ME, OH GOD YES FUCK ME! FUCK MY DIRTY LITTLE PUSSY! I’M YOUR FUCKING SLUT AND I LIVE ONLY FOR YOUR COCK IN MY TIGHT DIRTY PUSSY!” she screamed as tears ran down her face.

The tears weren’t of pain, but of pure joy as Ash really took control and dominated her.

Ash kept going though knew he wouldn’t last long. Sure he had a strong willpower, but that had been severely tested with Iris’ little striptease she had done earlier. 

“Fuck” he grunted as he blew his load deep within Iris.

Iris sighed feeling Ash white hot seed in pussy.

“Shit, sorry Iris. I should’ve warned you” Ash apologized.

“It’s alright Ash. I’m on the pill” Iris said.

“Oh, okay” Ash said feeling better.

“Yeah, so now that we’ve got that covered why don’t you cover me with something else” Iris said licking her lips.

She then lunged at and took Ash’s shiny limp organ in her mouth and began to suck it like a goddamn pro. Ash nearly loss his balance from the ferocity of Iris’ sexual assault. His member got hard quickly with Iris’ talented mouth working its magic on him. He groaned and began to thrust his hips. But then Iris pulled away giving him a smirk. 

“You fucking tease” Ash growled.

“Nope, just wanted to give you a nice titty fuck” she said.

She then wrapped her two mounds around Ash’s cock and began to rub them against it. Ash groaned feeling Iris’ tits on his dick. Iris would also lick and suck his cock head every time it got close to her mouth, which always made Ash moan. 

This went on then Ash felt his orgasm coming.

“Shit, going to come” he warned.

“Fire away baby, fire it all over me” Iris said taking her breasts away and began to jack him off by hand.

Soon Ash’s come came flying out coating Iris’ dark tanned body.

“Mmmm” Iris moaned as she began to rub Ash’s seed all over herself like it was lotion.

“What the hell brought this on?” Ash asked. 

“What, can’t a girl give their friend a good time” Iris said with a wink.

 

 

**End**


	136. Delia Ketchum

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I haven’t done a Delia one in a long while thought it was time. Warning this has incest in it, you’ve been warned.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 136: Delia Ketchum**

“Mom, I got an A+ on a test” Ash said as he came through the door.

“That’s nice honey, now I think it’s time for a reward” Delia said as she closed the blinds then began taking off her clothes.

Ash made sure to close the door so the neighbors wouldn’t see his mom’s unique reward system she had put in place to make sure Ash would get good grades. He then got to the couch dropped his pants and boxers showing off his erect organ. He then sat down and Delia got in front of him and got on her knees. She took his cock and gave him a nice hand job before dipping her head down and taking him all into her mouth. 

Ash groaned feeling his mom blew him. He gripped her brown hair as his hips thrust in and out of her mouth.

“Oh mom, that feels so good” he muttered.

Delia smiled as she bobbed her head licking and sucking all the way. She flicked her eyes up at Ash and saw his eyes closed. Focused on the pleasure she was giving him. She swirled her tongue around the entire length of Ash’s member and was glad she had such a long tongue that she could really give Ash some great tongue action. She hollowed out her cheeks as she sucked him as she moved her head back and forth.

Ash was in heaven having his mother suck him off. He and his mother had always had a strange relationship to start with. He slept with her in the same bed til he was twelve really then got his own room though he’d still had the option to sleep with his mom every night. Not only that, but his mom always wore sexy nighties to bed even if Ash slept with her.

Delia has always been open with Ash when it came to many things, sex was one of those things. Now Ash understood Delia wasn’t like the other moms though she did put on an act for the public to cover up what she and Ash’s relationship really was.

“Mom” Ash groaned as he came.

Delia drank down all of Ash’s come. She pulled up and smiled at her son patting his cheek.

“I am going to make you a snack dear” she said then got up. 

She stayed naked as she walked to the kitchen and began to prepare Ash’s snack. Ash just sat there coming down from his high. He then got up kicking off his shoes so he could get his pants and boxers off. He then went into the kitchen where he found his mom at the counter fixing up his snack. He walked over and grabbed her hips and pulled her back til she was bent over.

“Ash” Delia said. 

Ash didn’t say a thing as he pushed his re-harden cock into his mom’s pussy. Delia moaned as she felt her son fill her snatch. 

“Oh Ash” she moaned.

Ash then proceeded to fuck his mom right then and there. Delia gripped the counter’s edge to keep from falling over. She could feel every one of her son’s powerful thrusts. It made her D cup breasts jiggle and sent jolts of incredible pleasure through her body. Feeling Ash’s hands come around and grasps her tits made her moan loudly. Ash’s fingers plucking, pulling and playing with her hard nipples.

“Oh god Ash” Delia cried.

Ash stayed silent really as he kept pumping in and out of his mom. He loved the feeling of his mom’s pussy. It was still plenty tight even though she had given birth to him. But she hadn’t much action after that. Not many men came around when they found out she had a kid. Kind of a turn off to guys.

The sounds of slapping skin echoed throughout the kitchen as the taboo act kept going reaching its climax.

“ASH!” Delia screamed as she came.

Her juices flooded out of her pussy running down her legs and to the clean floor below. Ash kept going though wanting to squirt inside his mom, which he’s done numerous times before. With a loud grunt be came inside his mom. He then pulled out letting his white come ooze out.

Delia was breathing hard as she regained her senses. She stood up and looked to her son.

“Now Ash, you know that we only do that in bed” she chided.

“Sorry mom, but I couldn’t help it” Ash said.

“Oh I know dear” Delia said as she pecked Ash’s cheek.

Ash smiled.

“Now, here’s your snack. Go out and eat it while I clean up” Delia said.

Ash nodded and walked out the kitchen. 

Delia sighed as she looked at the pool of her juices that was on the floor.

 

 

**End**


	137. Flannery

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is the third part of the gym leader stripper series. This follows from chaps 120 & 122\. In this added more detail to the series as a whole.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 137: Flannery**

Flannery bit her lip as she had her back to the metal pole. Letting the pole rub between her ass cheeks. She groaned feeling the metal against her anus. She looked at the small audience she had and peeled off her very short crop top revealing her ripe firm perky C cup tits that were covered by a very skimpy lacy bra to the males staring up at her. She shimmied and shook what she had. Her breasts jiggling all the way.

A lot of the males whistling telling her to take off the very short jean shorts she was wearing. She then decided to tease them. She showed her tight firm rear to the audience and then slowly, very slowly pulled them down wiggling her hips more than she really needed then paused midway making the males groan. She then removed them fully and tossed them to the crowd. Her hairless cunt was all there to see.

She then pranced around grinding herself upon the pole. Her eyes closed as she felt the metal against her wetting pussy. She then hopped in the air and twirled around the pole all the way down. The men in the crowd shouted for her to take off her bra. But Flannery just gave them a saucy smile and wink then with two finger deftly unhooked her bra from the front, but she held the cups making the men get to the edge of their seats. Then she flung her bra into the crowd giggling.

She danced some more then she was done. Flannery went in back to cool down before she had to go to who ever asked for her. She dried off the sweat she perspired from the show. She greeted her fellow friends/strippers with ‘hello’s’ and smiles.

“Hey Fire Princess” a man grunted out.

Flannery sighed and turned.

“You got a customer. He’s a platinum member. So he gets it all” the man said.

“Got it, what room?” Flannery asked as she put on some clothes and a robe.

“Room 15” the man said then left.

Flannery nodded then left to the room. She knew that platinum members had the right to have private rooms so they could have privacy with the stripper they choose. Those rooms were furnished in many different styles and décor though each of them had one thing in common. They had a stripper pole and small stage in them.

Most customers got lap dances in side booths with simple cloth curtains to block anyone else from getting a free show. Those were located in the main room of the club where they could be watched by camera and bouncers.

/Scene Break/

Ash was sitting waiting. He paid big money to become a platinum member. He had been coming to The Gym for a while and knew he’d loved the place after his first visit. He was waiting for the girl he asked for. He saw the tail end of her dance and knew he had to see more of her. Soon the door opened and Flannery entered.

“So you’re the platinum member” Flannery said.

“Yup, that’s me” Ash said.

“Okay, so how do you want to do this, we can pretty much do anything?” Flannery asked.

Ash could sense that Flannery was nervous, but was curious to as why.

“Is this your first time?” he asked.

“Well, not really, no. I mean, this is my first time doing this kind of thing, not sex. I’ve had sex before, but not like this. I’ve never been called back before. I’ve only been working here a couple months actually” Flannery said. 

“Relax Flannery. Come here and let me make you feel good then we can get to me” Ash said with a kind smile that he hoped would put Flannery at ease.

“But you’re the customer. Your pleasure comes before mine” Flannery said with a frown.

“Yes, but I get to dictate how we do this and I want to relax you first. So come here” Ash said as he beckoned her with his hand.

Flannery walked over and Ash patted his lap so she sat down. Ash’s hand stroked her smooth thighs in a gentle manner slowly making their way up under her robe. Now Flannery was wearing a skirt, but hadn’t put any underwear on since she had been in the middle of changing when she was called upon. She gasped when she felt Ash’s fingers probe her pussy. He was making her so wet. 

“Oh” she gasped.

Ash smiled as he kept probing her pussy then began to gently thrust two fingers in and out of her hole.

Flannery was using one hand to grip Ash’s shoulder as she was getting finger fucked. Her breathing became labored as she closed her eyes letting the feelings of pleasure ripple through her body. She then shuddered as she came. She slumped in Ash’s lap. Ash stroked Flannery’s red fiery hair.

“How was that?” he whispered into her ear.

“Amazing” Flannery said.

“Feeling up for more?” Ash asked.

“Yes” Flannery said as a fire was lit in her eyes.

She then slipped out of Ash’s lap and undid Ash’s pants pulling them and his boxers down. Ash’s cock sprang up making Flannery gasp. She hadn’t seen one so big. All the guys she had been with were tiny in comparison to Ash. She took Ash’s organ hand and pumped him a few times. Pre-cum oozed out and Flannery moved her head in and licked it up. Soon she took Ash’s cock in her mouth and began to blow him.

Ash groaned feeling Flannery’s tongue around his shaft. He moved his hips as he gently fucked her mouth. Flannery kept going on thanking all the deities fro up above to not having a gag reflex at all. Her tongue swirled around Ash’s dick and then she felt him twitch and upped her sucking.

“Shit, coming” Ash warned.

Flannery kept going and as the first shot left Ash’s cock she began to swallow drinking down all of Ash’s seed. She pulled back a bit to have more room for his come in her mouth. Once Ash was spent she swirled the remaining liquid in her mouth savoring it before swallowing it.

“Yummy” she purred.

Ash was breathing hard. He had never had such an amazing blowjob like this.

“I want more” Flannery said. 

“Um, I’ll need a bit of time to recover” Ash said.

“Then let me help you out with that” Flannery said with a smirk.

She peeled out of her robe then stripped off her clothes, which consisted of a simple blouse and skirt. The skirt was soaked with her juices from Ash’s finger fucking from earlier. Now naked Ash’s cock rose to half mast.

“That’s a good start” she said with a giggle.

She then climbed onto Ash’s lap and grounded her wet mound on Ash’s member. Ash groaned as he was getting harder and when he was fully hard Flannery adjusted herself and impaled herself. She moaned loudly all the way down.

“Oh, so fucking goddamn good” she cried. 

She then began riding Ash hard and fast like a genuine cowgirl. Her breasts bounced every time she moved. Ash grabbed Flannery’s breasts and began to feast on them. This increased Flannery’s pleasure as she felt Ash use his hands and mouth on her chest. 

“More” she purred.

Ash grinned.

“As the lady wishes” he said.

He moved his hips up and down though he was limited since he was in a seated position. But it seemed to work from Flannery’s loud moans of approval. They get going on til Ash finally came inside her. Now Flannery, like all the girls who worked at The Gym were on the best birth control ever and had routine checks. It was a very good health plan for a strip club really.

“That was lovely” Flannery sighed.

“Yeah, so good” Ash said. 

They then got cleaned up and Flannery kissed Ash.

“Come back time next time, I promise to be better” Flannery said.

“I can’t wait” Ash said then left.

 

 

**End**


	138. May

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, I am finally back with this series, kind of. It’ll take me a while to get back into my normal updating system. So as of right now new posts will be erratic at best. This is the first part of a three part series.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 138: May**

May was sitting on her bed in her dorm. She was with her boyfriend Ash and they were both studying.

“I think we should take a break” May proposed.

Ash looked up at May then the clock and then nodded. It had been a while since he looked up from his textbook.

“Alright, what should we do?” he asked.

“I can think of a thing or two” May purred as she pulled Ash down and kissed him heatedly.

Ash was a bit surprised at how aggressive May was since she wasn’t like this usually. But he wasn’t about to ask why since he liked it. They made out for a while then May pulled away.

“Be right back” she said.

She put something on the doorknob and then closed the door.

“There, now we’ll have privacy” she said then got back on the bed straddling Ash before dipping her head down and kissing him.

Ash’s hands went right for May’s succulent breasts. She moaned as she felt his hands cup her mounds through her shirt.

“Oh Ash” she said.

Ash’s moved to suck on May’s pulse point. His hands moved to go under her shirt and using his thumb and forefinger he undid May’s bra and pulled it out of her shirt. He was able to do this since May wore a strapless bra today. Ash’s hands then returned back under her shirt to play with her now bra free breasts. He cupped the hot flesh mounds then used the pads of his thumbs get her nipples hard.

“Ash” May groaned as she thrust her chest into his very talented hands.

But May wasn’t just going to let Ash have all the fun. Her hands were making quick work of his jeans and soon they were gone as was his boxers. Her hands grasped his stiff phallus and began to give him a hand job letting her thumb swipe across the head smearing his pre-cum.

“May” Ash groaned as he pumped his hips to May’s stroking hands.

He then groaned again though this time from the loss of May’s hands on his cock.

“Why’d you stop?” he asked like a petulant child.

“I don’t want you to come just yet, and when you do I want it in me” May purred.

Ash was plenty hard before, hearing May say this got him even harder.

May shucked off her shirt revealing her perky Cs. She had a flat firm tummy from aerobics. She then peeled out of her jeans revealing her long smooth creamy legs and firm ass, again achieved by a good exercise regiment. Her panties were soaked with juices and she tossed those off revealing her shaved glistening pussy. Now she was complete naked.

“You’re overdressed” May said.

Ash pulled his shirt over his head. They were both naked. May climbed on top of Ash and sank down on his member.

“OH FUCKING GOD!” May screamed.

Ash groaned loudly as he felt May’s tight pussy around his shaft. He had fucked May many times. They were each other’s first actually. They met and did it at their freshmen orientation of college, but that’s another story. But even after that and all the times they did it May was still nice and tight for him.

May then proceeded to ride Ash with her tits bouncing. Ash grabbed them and buried his head in them.

“Yes Ash, yes! Suck my tits, suck them. OH YEAH!” May moaned.

Ash was not only leaving slight bruise marks, but teeth marks as he worshipped May’s breasts. He pushed his hips up whenever May descended. They were working in perfect sync with each other.

“OH ASH!” May cried as she came.

Ash grunted loudly as he came, his seed shooting in May.

May fell over breathing hard. Her body slick with sweat. Ash gently stroked her back. She purred at this action. They stayed there for a few moments then Ash rolled them over so he was on top.

“My turn May” he said with a grin.

May groaned, but she was ready for more.

Ash’s cock had lost a bit of its hardness, but thanks to May’s clenching pussy walls it regained it quite quickly. That and him being a young male. His stamina was still in its prime. He then began to pump in and out of May starting off slow. He wanted to draw May’s pleasure out, wanted to make her scream.

“Ash please, fuck me, I want to be fucked, please” May pleaded.

“Patience, my sweet May, patience” Ash said and pecked her lips.

May pouted and grounded her pelvis into Ash’s trying to get her message through in a more physical way. But Ash ignore her pleas and kept pumping in and out at a sedate pace.

“ASH!” May screamed in frustration.

Ash though just grinned at her and used a hand and palmed her hard nipple. This made May to gasp and moan. Ash then licked May’s other nipple then blow on it. It made May growl and moan. She was getting stimulated, but not getting any satisfaction.

“Ash” May growled in anger.

“Be patient babe. All good things will come soon” Ash said.

“But I want it now” May pouted.

Ash just kept working slowly building up May’s orgasm along with his own. That is until he stopped completely.

“Ash” May said.

Ash pulled almost all the way out leaving only the head then rammed back in. May howled in pleasure as Ash’s changed his strokes. Now he was pulling out til he left the head in then slammed back in fully. This jarred May’s body, but it felt so good. Then Ash changed it up again and began to fast hard thrusts that were like fast moving pistons.

“ASH!” May screamed.

Ash kept going feeling May’s cunt walls spasm around his length. But he pushed through. Their bodies were slick with sweat as the fucked. Finally Ash came again. He released his load into May then pulled out.

His come oozed out of May’s abused hole. She was breathing hard and tiredly moved her hand to  brush her hair away.

“Damn Ash” she said.

“You’re welcome May” Ash said with a smirk.

The two rested for a spell then May got up. She grasped Ash’s sticky phallus and gave him a hand job to get him hard. Once he was then May pulled her hand away.

“What’s on your mind May?” Ash asked.

“Want to give you a nice titty fuck Ash. I know you love it when I rub my tits against your cock” May said.

Ash grinned and positioned himself so May could have access to his dick. May got in position and wrapped her sweaty flesh mounds around Ash’s cock. She then proceeded to slide them up and down caressing Ash’s meat pole.

Ash groaned and closed his eyes feeling May’s soft tits slide up and down his cock.

“Oh May, it feels so good” he said.

May grinned as she shimmied her soft flesh pillows all over the length of Ash’s rod. She was going to draw this out as much as she could. To pay him back for him teasing her. She dipped her head down and suckled the throbbing head and Ash groaned even louder at this. May kept her suckling tasting some of Ash’s pre-come. But then she pulled her head back and slowed her breast shimmy.

“Why’d slow down, I was slow close?” Ash asked.

“Payback’s a bitch” May said with a grin.

Ash just groaned as May played with him. But it was such a sweet torture. Feeling May’s sporadic movements as rubbed her breasts all over Ash’s dick. Never letting him get his release. She just knew when to slow down when he was getting close.

“May, come, let me come” he whined as May kept up her game.

“Soon Ash, soon” May cooed.

Then she resumed her original position and began to give Ash a grand tit fuck. Ash couldn’t hold back. He had so much pent up.

"MAY!” he hollered.

May groaned as Ash’s come splashed all over her tits as well her face and into her brown hair.

Just then the door opened.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: that’s the end of the first part. Go to the next chap to find out what happens next.**


	139. May & Dawn

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is the second part of this little series.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 139: May & Dawn**

“Well I see you’ve been studying hard” Dawn said as she looked at Ash and May.

May turned to her roommate with Ash’s come all over face and hair. She looked quite the slut.

“You know I put a ribbon on the doorknob meaning I have a guy here” she said.

“So, never stopped you before” Dawn said.

“I said I was sorry, geez, walk in on you fucking that Paul guy once and you’re marked for life” May said as she cleaned her face of Ash’s seed.

Ash grabbed his boxers and was going to put them on.

“Hey, no need to stop on my account. Drop them and continue. I don’t mind” Dawn said.

Ash swallowed hard and turned to May for some kind of assistance.

May just shrugged.

“In fact, I haven’t gotten a good fuck in a while. Paul was too fucking rough and Kenny though very nice and all just wasn’t man enough” Dawn said.

“Haven’t you known Kenny since pre-k?” May asked not even caring to cover herself up.

“Yeah, he’s had a crush on me for a long time and when he had a chance with me he couldn’t perform” Dawn said with a shrug.

“Um” Ash said not sure what he should be doing.

“You mean he couldn’t get it up?” May asked now switching to gossip mode.

“Eh, he could get it up. He was nicely sized too. But he came too fast. I mean, I barely gave him a hand job and he squirted” Dawn said.

“So he came too fast, he was nervous. But that doesn’t mean he always will be” May said.

“I know, I did give him another chance, but it happened again. And this time I sucked him off. I decided not to even fuck him since I knew he’d come before I even got going” Dawn said.

May just nodded as Ash was grabbing the rest of his clothes from all over the room.

“Oh don’t go. Like I said I haven’t gotten fucked in a long time. I need some cock” Dawn said as she began to take off her clothes.

Ash now holding all of his clothes looked back at May for any kind of help. But May was watching Dawn strip. Dawn took off her blouse then shimmied out of her skirt. She pulled off her bra to reveal her nice perky B cups. Dawn’s panties were the next to go revealing her pussy with nicely trimmed blue fur patch.

“Uh, May?” Ash asked.

“Well Dawn is my roommate and best friend. I’d like to help her. So why not” May said.

Ash though was still unsure.

“Come on Ash, May’s told me all about your sexual prowess. I want to see if it’s true” Dawn said as she spread her legs.

Ash gulped as he felt himself get hard. He was a male after all with a willing girl wanting him. He just glanced at May for any sign since wasn’t about to cheat on his girlfriend either.

May just nodded her head giving her boyfriend the okay.

Ash getting the sign walked up to the naked Dawn and pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her hard. Dawn moaned feeling the passion. He wasn’t rough like Paul was, but she could feel his control like had. She let herself to him.

“Do whatever you want to me Ash, I won’t resist” Dawn murmured.

“You’re such a bottom Dawn” May commented.

Dawn flipped May off as she felt Ash toss her onto her bed since May was occupying hers and that didn’t have enough room for the three of them at the moment.

Ash was on top of Dawn kissing her hard as his hands roamed her soft supple body. He squeezed her perky breasts making Dawn moan then one of his hands cupped her hot center and then middle and ring finger entered her. Dawn moaned loudly at this as Ash pumped those two fingers in and out of her.

“Oh god” she cried.

Ash’s mouth had moved down and was suckling Dawn’s tits. Her hands were busy with one grasping the back of Ash’s head making sure he didn’t leave chest while the other made sure Ash’s hand didn’t leave her hot core wanting.

“GOD!” Dawn cried as she came.

Her body seized for a moment then relaxed. Her breathing was hard as she was trying to recover from her orgasm. Her body was shining from her exertion.

“God, I haven’t come so good in such a long time. There’s only so much you can do with your fingers and toys” Dawn murmured.

“And it gets better Dawn” May said from her bed.

She was playing with herself as Ash got Dawn to off.

Ash removed his sticky fingers and brought them to Dawn’s mouth where she sucked them clean. Ash then shifted and positioned his rock hard cock ready to enter Dawn’s core. He pushed in and Dawn let out a long drawn out moan as she was getting filled. Ash was amazed by how tight Dawn was, but it shouldn’t be super surprising since she did say it had been a while. Once fully inside Dawn he paused to let Dawn get adjusted to his girth.

“Fuck me Ash, I want it, need it” Dawn pleaded.

Ash began pumping in and out of Dawn as Dawn wrapped her arms around Ash’s neck and pulling him close to the crook of her neck. He could her labored breathing in his ear.

“You like that Dawn, you like my cock inside you?” he asked.

“Yes, oh fucking gods yes” Dawn panted.

Ash grinned as he increased his pace thrusting harder and harder into Dawn. This made Dawn cry out since Ash was really pounding her pussy so deliciously.

“Yeah Dawn, you’re going to get so fucked. Ash is going to pound that pussy of yours raw” May said smiling on her bed as she was working herself into another orgasm. Her eyes never leaving the hot action before her. She didn’t know why, but she really liked watching her boyfriend fuck another girl.

“OH GOD!” Dawn cried as she came.

Ash thankfully moved his head away from Dawn before she screamed or his ears would be ringing since Dawn screamed loudly. But Ash wasn’t finished. He kept going making Dawn cry even more. He went on til he came inside Dawn. He pulled out and Dawn laid there in a semi-catatonic state. Her breathing was labored and she had a glassy look in her eyes. Sweat coated her body.

“Damn, that was so fucking hot” May said.

“Yeah, I want more” Dawn said.

Ash just sighed and wondered if he would be left alive after tonight. May pulled him to her bed and had him lie down. She then motioned for Dawn to join them. Dawn positioned herself over Ash’s mouth and May licked and sucked Ash clean as well get him hard again. In unison they lowered themselves down, May on Ash’s cock and Dawn Ash’s mouth. The two girls moaned loudly.

May began to bounce up and down on Ash while Dawn was grounding her cunt into Ash’s mouth feeling his tongue wiggle inside her. His hands grasping her ass cheeks.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh” Dawn gasped.

“He sure can eat, can’t he?” May asked with a smirk.

“Hell fucking yes!” Dawn cried.

May pulled Dawn’s face to hers and they shared a deep tongue filled kiss. Dawn’s hands went down and began to caress and squeeze May's sweaty breasts. May moaned and thrust her chest out even more to Dawn’s very eager hands.

As the two girls parted a thin strand of saliva kept them locked together til it broke. May then brought her hands to Dawn’s breasts tweaking her friend’s hard nipples.

“Shit” Dawn groaned.

“Like that, yeah, you like a bit of pain” May panted.

“Oh yeah, then how’d you like this” Dawn said.

She moved her head down and began to suckle May's tits and this caused May to cry out in sheer pleasure.

As this was going on Ash was working hard on his task. He couldn’t see anything that was going on and wished he could see since the sounds they were making were quite hot. He groaned into Dawn’s pussy as he felt May's pussy contract around him, wanting him to give up his seed dee inside her. But he wasn’t going to go that easily, May was going to have to work for it. 

The sweat fest kept going til as the volume of their moans, cries and other sounds kept going up in volume. It all accumulated to them all climaxing. May was the first then Ash and he made Dawn come by biting down on her clit. They then all relaxed as they came down form their individual highs.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: concluded in the next chap.**


	140. May, Dawn & Misty

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is the third and final part.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 140: May, Dawn & Misty**

“You two are loud whores you know that?” Misty asked as she leaned against the doorframe looking at the action.

May turned to Misty since her nude back was facing her.

“We haven’t been that loud. You were just listening through the door again, slut” she said without any real heat.

Misty rolled her eyes and then turned to Dawn, who was still sitting on Ash’s face.

“Blueberry, are you done getting your muffin munched?” she asked.

“Will you stop calling that” Dawn growled as she swung her legs off of Ash’s face. She faced Misty in all of her sweaty nude glory.

“Whatever, just be glad it’s the weekend and there’s a break or there’d be complaints” Misty said.

“Sure, yeah, like there isn’t girls fucking each other or a guy they snuck in when school is on” Dawn said with a roll of her eyes.

“They are, but they know how to keep quiet” Misty said.

“Whatever, what are you doing here Misty?” May asked as she got off Ash’s spent cock.

“I was just doing a bed check” Misty said.

“Why, we’re on break?” Dawn asked.

“Called it a habit” Misty said with a shrug.

Misty was the dorm junior advisor and it was her job to check on things before lights out.

“So what are you going to do now that you’ve ‘caught’ us?” May asked.

“Well I could write you both up” Misty said.

Both girls’ eyes widen at this.

“Or I could let this slide if you let me join in” Misty said.

“The second one” both girls said.

“Um, don’t I get a vote. I don’t think I have enough for another go” Ash said exhausted.

“Nope, the majority won already” Misty said as she began to strip out of her clothes.

Ash just groaned. He was serious about the fact that he didn’t think he could go again. He was pretty sure his tank was on empty.

“Don’t worry baby, we know how to get you going again” May said with a smirk.

“Yeah, leave it to us, but while you wait here drink this” Dawn said with a matching smirk as she tossed Ash an energy drink from the mini-fridge in their room.

Ash was glad he got this since he was sure he was going to needed it. He was also curious to what Dawn and May had planned. He soon found out as the two girls grabbed Misty and got her on Dawn’s bed.

“Watch and enjoy Ash” Dawn said.

“Yeah, you’ll love this” May said.

The two girls then proceeded to molest Misty. Dawn took Misty’s A cups. She cupped them in her hands as she licked and sucked the nipples. May was between Misty’s long smooth legs and spread them wide and dove right into Misty’s hot box. Misty moaned from the combined assault.

“That’s right whores, make your mistress come” she cried.

Ash wasn’t sure if this was just part of the act or something real, but it sure was fucking hot as he sipped his drink. He watched as his girlfriend and Dawn make Misty wiggle and moan. What made his eyes widen a bit when he saw not only May's two fingers inside Misty’s quim, but Dawn adding two fingers of her own so Misty had four fingers stuffed in her hot box. Misty was screaming in almighty pleasure. She had never had four fingers inside and they weren’t working together. May's fingers were moving at a different speed than Dawn. It only drove her farther down to the brink of insanity.

“OH FUCKING GOD!” Misty screamed.

But Dawn and May were relentless in destroying Misty. They finally quit when Misty had blacked out.

“Now that was fun” Dawn said as she licked her fingers clean.

“Yeah, it was” May said mirroring Dawn’s action.

“Um, how was that supposed to get me going again?” Ash asked as he kept drinking his energy drink.

“Well look down, I say our work is complete” Dawn giggled.

Ash looked down and saw he was hard again. He barely noticed since his eyes were glued to the scene.

“Now we have to wait for Misty to come to” May said.

“Oh darn. Whatever shall we do?” Dawn asked dramatically.

“I know a few things we can do” May said with a devious sexy smirk.

/Scene Break/

Misty groaned as she awoke from her mind blowing orgasm.

“Damn those bitches” she mumbled.

“You weren’t complaining when we did it” May said.

“Yeah, in fact you were wanting more if I remember correctly” Dawn said.

Misty looked over and saw the two girls grinding their soaking centers on Ash’s cock. They were making out with each other too as their hands touched and caressed one another.

“Come on over, we’ve been keeping Ash warm for you” May said.

“Yeah, and it’s been fucking hard not wanting this cock inside me again” Dawn said.

Misty got up a little shaky and went over. The two girl got off Ash leaving his cock slick with their combined juices.

“I prefer my cock to be clean” Misty said then proceeded to lick up the cocktail.

Ash groaned since he needed to come. Dawn and May had been teasing him the whole time Misty was passed out not letting get his release. Once he was clean Misty climbed on top of Ash and lowered herself down moaning as his cock pierced her wet tight pussy.

“Oh fuck” Misty gasped.

Ash groaned as he felt Misty really tight cunt. He wondered when was the last time she’d gotten a good fucking.

Misty began to bounce up and down on Ash, but Ash wasn’t feeling to be just a spectator and turned the tables. He rolled over so Misty was underneath him and began to pump in and out of her.

“Oh yeah, I love a guy who can take control” Misty cried.

“Is that why you dumped Tracey, he wasn’t man enough?” Dawn asked.

“Damn fucking right, sure he can fuck like a motherfucking- OH SHIT RIGHT THERE HARDER –but he never was one to take control and fuck me. I had to do all the work” Misty said.

May was sitting by playing with one of Misty’s jiggling A cups and Dawn went to the other side to do the same. So Misty was not getting pounded by her tits serviced too.

“OH FUCK YEAH!” Misty shouted.

Ash slammed in and out of Misty enjoying how tight she was, but knew he was going to come soon if he didn’t so something quick. So he slowed down.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Misty growled.

“I don’t want to shot my load yet” Ash said.

Misty didn’t look pleased at all with this, but she couldn’t stay angry for long since Dawn and May were distracting her by playing with her tits.

Ash meanwhile slapped his slick cock against Misty’s clit making said girl gasp and moan as she wiggled her hips. This was a new sensation. Ash continued this with him counting down in his head to calm himself down. When he felt ready he charged back in. Misty howled as Ash fired back into her cunt. It felt bigger than when she impaled herself. Granted she went slow and Ash didn’t at all. But damn, that was a lot of meat filling her.

Ash then began to really pound her gripping her thin hips so hard that they were sure to leave marks. But Misty didn’t care as she was getting an amazing fuck.

Dawn and May had kept servicing Misty’s chest using hands and mouths their eyes locked on one another’s and smirked. This was definitely not going to be a one time thing.

Misty came with a loud ear piercing howl and then her body went limp.

“You killed her” May joked.

“I think I killed myself. I am totally spent. No more” Ash said collapsing.

“Poor baby, but alright. You’re done for tonight” Dawn said.

“Thanks” Ash said as sleep took him.

“Until next time of course” May said with a smirk.

 _Next time?_ Ash thought before total darkness took him.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I may add to this later on with Iris and Serena joining in, but that will be later.**


	141. Domino

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is my fourth Domino one.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 141: Domino**

009; Domino wasn’t very pleased at all. Giovanni had tore into for another fucking mission that had gone wrong. Well excuse her; she hadn’t had any damn rest at all. She had been on mission upon mission for the past many months. She stopped keeping track of them a while ago since she thought what was the point. She so needed to relax and she knew what she had to do. First she checked how much vacation time she had and grinned wide. She had several months off and she was going to use them. Fuck Giovanni.

/Scene Break/

Hitting the sunny beach Domino inhaled the salty fresh air. She had on a black bikini that showed off her well toned body. She could feel eyes from guys already on her. She grinned. Maybe she’d grab one later and have a good time. Yeah, that’s really what she needed a good long hard fuck.

She made sure to be incommunicado from Team Rocket and especially Giovanni. She booked everything under an alias that wasn’t even listed or known in the memory banks of Team Rocket. She didn’t want to be found so she choose to go somewhere that Team Rocket wasn’t even known. The Mararichi Islands (made that up).

Looking around to find a place to set up base, I mean, to tan. She found an ideal place and nabbed it before it could be taken. She unpacked her things and then applied the right amount of sunscreen on. She wanted a tan, not to be burned. After applying sunscreen she popped on her sunglasses and laid back to enjoy the beautiful sunshine.

/Scene Break/

Domino groaned as she fell onto her bed. She had picked a very hot young guy on the beach and decided to have some fun. At the moment she and the guy whose name was Ash were making out on her hotel bed.

“Oh god” Domino moaned as she felt Ash’s hands grope her tits through her bikini top.

She could feel his hard-on grinding against her inner thigh and pussy. She was getting so fucking wet.

“Enough foreplay, I need to be fucked” Domino demanded.

Ash pulled up and flashed her a grin. Soon her bikini was gone as well as his swim trunks.

“FUCK!” Domino moaned loudly as she felt Ash push his hard thick cock inside her. It had been so long since she had anything except her fingers inside her. She never got intimate with anyone she worked with since that might cause problems.

Ash wasted no time thrusting in and out of Domino reveling how tight and wet she was.

“Such a fucking slut, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Yes, oh gods fucking yes. I’m a fucking whore, a slut. Fuck me like the whore I am” Domino cried.

Ash just sped up his pace and Domino let out a orgasmic shriek as she came. Ash pumped her full of his seed just seconds as she came.

“Shit, I so needed that” Domino panted as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

Ash pulled out making Domino groan then her eyes caught the shiny semi hard cock and licked her lips. She dove right on it sucking and tasting her own juices as well as remnants of Ash’s come. She felt Ash getting fully hard once again and began throwing tricks in swirling her tongue around the entire length, then she pulled back til she only had the head in her mouth and suckled on it for a while as she looked Ash in the eye with what she assumed was a seductive look.

Ash groaned as he bucked his hips thrusting his rod into Domino’s willing mouth. He was pumping in and out of her mouth loving how it felt. Her tongue just felt so damn good. Domino though wasn’t ready to suck him off all the way. She pulled up and climbed up to straddle Ash. She saw the confused look on his face.

“I still need a couple more fucks to be satisfied” she said then lowered herself down on Ash’s cock. 

She moaned feeling him fill her hot cave once again. She then began to ride Ash like a pro cowgirl. Ash’s hands immediately went to Domino’s bouncing tits and groped them.

“Oh yeah” Domino groaned as she gyrated her hips.

Ash’s thumbs played with her hard nipples as he squeezed the twin mounds lovingly.

The two went at it til the need for food was fierce. They only paused to eat then got back to it.

This would be a vacation that Domino would never forget.

 

 

**End**


	142. Caroline & Johanna

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I got this idea from VRmaster300. So thanks for the idea. Caroline and Johanna wants Ash to pay for the bikes he destroyed.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 142: Caroline & Johanna**

Ash gulped as he looked at Johanna and Caroline.

“So, um, what is this all about?” he asked nervously.

He hoped they hadn’t found out that he’s been fucking Dawn and May when they traveled with him. Hell, he fucked both of them along with Zoey when they were at the Wallace Cup. Damn, that was a fucking great time. So much pussy that time.

“Well Ash, we just found out something very interesting” Caroline said.

“Yes, something very interesting indeed” Johanna said.

Ash swallowed hard as he felt sweat pricking his brow.

“You, Ash Ketchum, fried my May's bike and didn’t do a thing to replace it” Caroline said firmly.

“You also fried my Dawn’s bike and didn’t do anything to replace it” Johanna said with the same firm tone.

Ash calmed down a bit hearing this. So they didn’t know he had fucked their daughters. But now he had another problem. What the heck was he going to do?

“Um, the thing is, well, I don’t have the money to buy new bikes for Dawn and May” he said.

“Oh we know” Caroline said.

“That’s why Caroline and I have created an ingenious payment plan” Johanna said.

Ash just looked at the two curiously, “what is it?”

/Scene Break/

Johanna moaned as she felt Ash’s hard thick long cock penetrate her over and over. She was on her hands and knees with Ash’s hands gripping her hips. Below her was Caroline licking and sucking on Johanna’s swaying tits and rubbing her clit.

“OH GOD!” Johanna cried as she came again.

Ash groaned as he felt Johanna’s pussy spasm around his cock. He did his best to fight back from coming, but failed and squirted his whole load into Johanna. He then pulled out and Caroline latched her mouth on the dripping peach making Johanna cry out loud since she was still sensitive from her recent orgasm.

As that was going on Ash sat back and watched and recover. It didn’t take long since watching Caroline eat out Johanna really got his engine going again. He got hard once again and didn’t waste anytime and stuck it into Caroline’s exposed pussy. Caroline screamed into Johanna’s cunt as she violated.

This caused Johanna to come again and she blacked out. Caroline was tugged away before her head was smothered by Johanna’s pelvis.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god” Caroline cried as Ash kept ramming in and out of her pussy.

Ash just grunted and worked hard to shove Caroline over the edge.

“ASH FUCK, OH ASH!” she screamed.

Ash kept going as he felt Caroline climax. Caroline was lost in a continuous orgasm as Ash kept thrusting in and out of her. He finally spewed his load into her. He crawled to lie next to Johanna. Caroline was tired, but moved so she was on Ash’s other side.

Caroline and Johanna sighed as they snuggled into Ash. Both of them on either side of Ash. Ash holding them close to him.

“Oh by the way Ash, we know you’ve been fucking out daughters” Johanna said tiredly.

Ash stiffened.

“We don't mind that at all. We knew it was bound to happen sometime on their journey and we’re glad it was with you Ash since we both know how much our daughters love you Ash” Caroline said.

“Yes Ash though this means you have to fuck our daughter as well as us too now” Johanna said.

“That I can do” Ash said with a grin.

They then fell asleep.

 

 

**End**


	143. Roxanne

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: another gym leader stripper one. fourth for those of you keeping track. So to follow in order it’s chaps 122, 120 & 137.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 143: Roxanne**

Ash entered The Gym and got his usual seat. He was greeted by the waitress, Eve, if he remembered correctly. Everyone in the club knew Ash since he was a member. He had been going to The Gym for a while now and had enjoyed the pleasures of Misty, Flannery and Gardenia.

“And now presenting the teacher that all of you would want detention with, the slutty teacher would use the ruler on herself than her students… Miss Roxanne!” the DJ announced.

The music began to play and Roxanne came out wearing a suit with a very short skirt and stockings. She sauntered on the stage and grabbed the pole swinging herself. She then pulled out a ruler that she had in her skirt and ran it down her cleavage that was showing. Her jacket was open and her blouse had a few buttons undone showing her braless breasts. The blouse was so thin that you could see her nipples, which were erect from excitement.

The audience watched as Roxanne used the ruler and used it to fuck her titties. This got them all quite hard. Roxanne then tossed the ruler and began bumping and grinding against the pole as she slipped out of her clothes slowly.

/Scene Break/

Ash smirked as he headed back to the private rooms. He told them who he wanted and then was led into one of the rooms. It was modeled like a classroom though this one was a bit smaller than a typical sized classroom. The room had a big teacher’s desk and only a few smaller desks for students. There was a white board behind the teacher’s desk.

 _How fitting_ he thought.

“Mr. Ketchum, in trouble again?”

Ash grinned, she was staying right in character, just as he asked.

“Sorry ma’am, it’s really not my fault” he said sticking to the impromptu script.

“What am I going to do with you Mr. Ketchum?” Roxanne asked with a sigh.

Now Roxanne was dressed a super short skirt that just barely ended a few inches from her apex so if she moved you could get a good glimpse of her clam. She had a white blouse a few sizes too small for her ample chest and you could see the fabric straining agains the material as well as you can tell she was wearing a lacy red bra.

“Again I am sorry ma’am, what’s my punishment?” Ash asked.

Roxanne smirked as she walked to the desk and hopped on it. She then spread her legs revealing her bare shaved pussy.

“This is where you can start” she said in a sultry tone.

Ash didn’t need any hints and got on his knees and his mouth captured Roxanne’s pussy. Roxanne moaned as she rocked her hips as Ash was eating her out. Her hands running through his hair.

“Yes, oh yes, so good. Mmm, more, fuck” Roxanne moaned.

Ash’s tongue was slithering in and out of Roxanne’s slit as his hands was caressing his inner thigh making Roxanne shiver. Her climax hit her hard and she fell back on the desk breathing hard. Ash pulled away with his face shining with her release.

“Is my punishment done?” he asked.

Roxanne recovered her breath then sat up.

“Not by a long shot” she said.

She then stripped out of her clothes and motioned Ash to remove his. Once they were both naked she had Ash sit on the desk where she was and she climbed on top of him rubbing her sexy body against his. Her wet cunt grinding against Ash’s hard length. Then it slipped inside and she moaned as she felt Ash fill her. She then began to ride him with her arms wrapped around his neck with her knees on either side of his legs.

They shared tongue-filled kisses as Roxanne kept riding Ash. Ash had his hands on her hips before gliding up to her breasts. Roxanne moaned as Ash squeezed her tits, playing with her hard nipples. Plucking the erect buds then tweaking them. Roxanne moaned from the blissful pain she felt.

Her juices coating Ash’s thigh as she kept sliding up and down his pole. She threw her head back as she came. Ash slid off the desk holding Roxanne and spun around and laid her down and proceeded to fuck her. Roxanne cried out loudly as Ash really pounded her twat.

“YES, YES, FUCK YOUR TEACHER. TEACH ME A LESSON. POUND IT INTO ME HARD SO I REMEMBER IT FOREVER!” Roxanne screamed.

Ash finally let loose creaming the isides opf Roxanne’s snatch. He then pulled out and stumbled back til he found a desk behind him to balance himself against.

Roxanne laid there breathing hard, regaining her bearings.

“Have I finished my punishment?” Ash asked.

“Mmm, yes, but come back anytime” Roxanne said tiredly.

Ash nodded as he began to put on his clothes.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of another gym leader stripper chap. Hoped you liked it.**


	144. Nurse Joy & May

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, these three new chaps have Nurse Joy in them with one of Ash’s companions with Ash in it too of course. These three chaps aren’t connected to one another at all. Just three separate ones.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 144: Nurse Joy & May**

Ash laid on a cot in the nurse’s office. His eyes glued to the nurse’s ass as she rummaged through the cabinet.

“Ah, here we are” the nurse said.

The school nurse was named Joy and everyone loved her since she had such a sunny disposition. No one could remain in a bad mood with her around. She was also so kind and caring that she was the perfect school nurse.

Joy walked back over and began to check Ash out. He had been knocked down hard after playing what was supposed to be flag football. He had blacked out and awoke in the nurse’s office. He had a big bruise on his stomach and Joy was looking for some cream to help.

“Okay, lift up your shirt please so I can apply the cream” Joy said.

Ash gulped and slowly lifted up his shirt. A big bruise appeared and joy looked at it with a frown then opened the container and scooped out some of the cream.

“This will be a bit cold” she warned.

Then she began to gently rub the area that was bruised. Ash hissed feeling the cold, but it didn’t hurt at all. Well, not as bad. Joy was being careful not to aggravate the bruise any. But the thing was it wasn’t the bruise that was being aggravated. No, a bulge grew in Ash’s shorts and Joy noticed it before Ash did.

 _Oh my, he couldn’t possibly, could he? My word, he’s quite big for his age_ Joy thought.

Joy used her right hand to gather more cream and gently rub it on as her left hand moved south and slipped into Ash’s shorts. This was when Ash noticed.

 _What’s she doing? She not going to. Holy shit, she is, she’s going to_ Ash thought.

Ash fought back a groan as Joy’s hand grasped his hard member and began to stroke him.

Joy couldn’t believe what she was doing. This was wrong, she shouldn’t be doing this with one of the students. If it was found out she’d be fired and then tried for having sex with a minor, but she couldn’t help herself. It was there screaming for her attention. Not like the court would believe that of course.

Joy removed her right hand from tending Ash’s bruised stomach and pulled down his shorts and boxers so his cock was free from its confines. This gave Joy easier access to stroke Ash. She did just that. Ash groaned as Joy gave him a hand job. It felt so good. A whole lot fucking better than when he did it himself that was for sure.

But Joy wanted more. She needed more. But she knew that the cream she had used wasn’t for human consumption so she removed her hands making Ash groan at the loss.

“I’ll be right back” she said.

She went to get a wet rag and cleaned not only her hands, but came back and cleaned Ash’s cock clean of the cream. Once that was done she repositioned herself and lowered her head taking Ash’s member in her mouth. 

 _This has to be a fucking dream_ Ash thought as he felt Joy’s mouth around his dick.

What neither took notice of was a student slipping in. Her name was May. She headed to the nurse’s office due to a stomachache. But after seeing this her eyes widen and sneaked closer to watch. Now May had a secret voyeur fetish. She liked to watch. She was already rubbing her crotch as she watched the nurse suck this boy off. Damn, she wanted to see more. She mentally urged them to do more.

Her wish was granted though not from her imploring them, but because Joy wanted more. She pulled back and stripped herself of her clothes. Ash just stared at Joy’s naked body. She kept herself in good shape and had lovely C cups that were still quite perky for her age. Her mound had a pink tuft of fuzz 

Joy then got back to sucking Ash and he groaned as he came in her mouth. Joy drank it down and licked him back to full mast, though that wasn’t really needed. Since he barely even flagged.

 _Thank god for the stamina of a young teenage male_ she thought.

She then got on her hands and knees on the floor and wiggling her firm ass.

“Fuck me” she pleaded.

Ash couldn’t turn this down, not at all. He got up with his cock bobbing. He lined himself up rubbing his head against Joy’s slit a few times coating it with Joy’s juices. Joy moaned and wiggled a bit more. Ash then plunged deep inside Joy burying himself fully. Joy cried out, but did her best to hold back. She didn’t want to risk someone hearing.

May had to adjust her position so she could see the nurse getting fucked doggy-style. She had dropped her pants and had a hand in her panties pumping two fingers while she had a hand under her top fondling herself. This was so fucking hot.

Back with Ash and Joy. Ash was enjoying how wet and hot Joy’s snatch was. Sure, it wasn’t tight, but it felt so amazing still.

“Oh yes, yes! More, more fuck me more” Joy cried.

Ash grunted and groaned as he kept pumping in and out of Joy.

Joy was moaning and crying as sweet pleasure coursed through her. But then she noticed something. She saw a girl trying to hide herself behind some curtains. She noticed that the girl was masturbating. At first she was shocked and horrified, but then got a bit turned on being watched. Now she didn’t have a fetish, but it was certainly arousing.

May was breathing hard. She had already come, but she wanted, needed more. She just wasn’t sure how to get it. She needed that big cock she was staring at inside her.

Ash had a firm grip on Joy’s hips as he kept plowing in and out of her. He loved all the sensations he was feeling. He then felt his balls tighten up and he exploded. He creamed the inside of Joy’s cunt with his seed.

Joy moaned as she came with Ash. Ash then pulled out and stumbling back a bit falling onto the cot. Joy was breathing hard; she slowly got up swaying a bit. She then walked over to where May was. May froze as she saw Joy coming towards her. She wanted to move, to get out of here, but her legs wouldn’t respond.

“Hello dear” Joy said.

May just squeaked.

Joy took May's wrist and brought the hand up. This was the one that had been used pleasuring herself. Joy then sucked May's juices off and May groaned.

“You’ve been a naughty, naughty girl?” Joy asked.

“Yes” May groaned.

“And naughty girls need to be punished?” Joy asked.

“Yes” May said.

Joy then pulled May to where Ash was resting. Ash had watched the whole thing first shocked then scared that he was caught. Then he saw May didn’t have any bottoms on and her pussy was slick with her juices.

May was standing in front of Ash and she had a red blush on her cheeks. Joy didn’t help any as she peeled May out of her shirt then undid her bra. This got Ash hard again seeing May's young perky C cups with erect nipples. Joy pressed her body against May's back and cupped May's breasts giving them some nice squeezes. May moaned as she was being fondled.

“As punishment sit on his cock, sit on it” Joy whispered.

May wasn’t sure how this was punishment, but she wasn’t about to disobey. She wanted that beast inside her even if it would tear her apart. She moved and straddled Ash’s lap and lowered herself down. She moaned as she was being impaled. She was so full she wasn’t sure if she could take any more. 

“Now for your punishment” Joy said.

She then proceeded to spank May's ass. May squawked and jumped. Joy continued to spank May’s ass alternating cheeks. Every slap to the derriere she did made May jump. Ash groaned from this as May slowly fucked him and he felt May's pussy walls clench around his length with each smack.

May was gushing now. She never thought she liked getting spanked, but damn she loved it. She was so close to coming. But before she could get her release Joy stopped. May groaned loudly in protest.

“Now, now, it wouldn’t be a punishment if you came” Joy said.

May was about to give herself her release by doing some grinding on Ash, but Joy held her hips.

“Can’t have that, now can we” Joy said.

May was frustrated.

This continued as May settled down Joy would pull her right back to the brink then never letting her fall into blissful ecstasy.

“Please, please let me come” May begged with tears in her eyes.

“Not yet dear” Joy said.

May's rump was bright red and very sore. She was sure she wouldn’t be able to sit for weeks on end. Then finally Joy looked at Ash and they seemed to connect. Ash just nodded and he grabbed May's hips and began to move her up and down on him adding his own thrusts. May howled as she burst like an overfilled balloon. Ash kept going though since he had been teased long enough too. Having May's tight little pussy wrapped around him and not being able to do a thing about it frustrated him.

May was being fucked like a ragdoll, but she didn’t give a damn.

Joy just sat back and watched. 

When Ash came May was almost catatonic. Drool was on the side of her mouth and her eyes glazed. With Joy’s help May was pulled off Ash and laid in the cot nearby. She let Ash and May rest since both were exhausted.

When May came around she felt cool cream rubbing her burning ass. She moaned.

“Sorry dear it’s cold, but it will make everything better” Joy said.

May's mind snapped back and she remembered everything. She turned her head and saw Joy was dressed again. She wasn’t sure what to say though, I mean what do you say?

“Now you’ll need to come back a couple times for this treatment. I’ll be sure to write you a note so you can get out of class” Joy said.

May nodded as she hissed feeling Joy’s hand on her sore rump.

“Maybe my ‘little helper’ will be back for those times, you know to ‘speed’ the process along” Joy said.

It took May a moment to understand what Joy was getting at then it hit her and she nodded furiously.

“Good” Joy said with a smile.

 

 

**End**


	145. Nurse Joy & Dawn

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is another Nurse Joy and another girl chap.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 145: Nurse Joy & Dawn**

Ash was walking to the nurse’s office since he wasn’t feeling too good at all. He walked in and was shocked at what he was seeing. On the cot was the nurse and a girl, but that’s not what was shocking. What was shocking was both were naked and they were in a sixty-nine eating each other out.

“Oh Joy, fuck, eat my cunt. So fucking good” the girl moaned.

“Mmm so tasty Dawn, I love the taste of your sweet honey” Joy murmured.

They kept going as Ash stood there getting hard. He closed the door a bit too hard than he meant to and this caused both females to look up from their honey licking with juices covering their faces. But neither looked shocked at being caught at all.

“Yes, can I help you?” Joy asked like she hadn’t been eating out a young girl.

“I, um, stomachache” Ash muttered.

“Oh you poor dear, Dawn, why don’t you got over and give Ash a lovely remedy” Joy said.

“Yes Nurse Joy” Dawn said getting up.

She then walked over and Ash stared at Dawn’s nude body. Dawn had perky B cup tits that jiggled with every step she took and a small blue bush that was glistening with her juices. She then got to Ash and got on her knees. She yanked Ash’s pants and boxers down revealing his hard cock. Dawn cooed as she rubbed her cheek against the hot phallus. She then moved her head back and began to suck on it. She bobbed her head back and forth licking and sucking Ash off.

Ash groaned as Dawn gave him a blowjob. This was definitely not what he was expecting at all when he got to the nurse’s office. But he wasn’t about to complain about it at all.

“I, uh, don’t think this is how you cure a, ugh, stomachache” he groaned.

“Sure it is dear, it’s a new remedy that I am trying out. Dawn’s be so helpful experimenting it with me” Joy said as she sat on the cot toying with her pussy with one hand and cupping one of her tits with the other.

Ash couldn’t decide where his eyes should go to. Dawn’s bobbing head or Joy diddling herself. Both sights really got him.

Joy smiled as she watched Dawn suck Ash off. The girl did have a marvelous mouth whether it eating pie or sucking rod. She was a natural at both.

“Shit” Ash groaned as he came.

Dawn drank up all Ash’s come then pulled back sucking my gently making sure she got every last drop. Once done she looked up with needy eyes.

“Dawn, don’t hog the boy. Bring over here. I need him too” Joy commanded.

“Yes Joy” Dawn said.

She then got off of her knees and took Ash’s hand and led him to where Joy was at. Once there Dawn stripped him off his clothing and Joy laid down and spread her legs wide. Ash didn’t need any prompting on what Joy wanted. Hell, his cock was ready for more. It had gotten semi soft from Dawn’s blowjob so it didn’t take him long to get fully erect again. He got on top of Joy and pierced her wet quim.

Joy gasped and then moaned as Ash pushed his member deeper and deeper inside her.

“Oh yes, that’s it. Go all the way in and then fuck me” she said breathing hard.

Ash did and plunged in til their pelvic bones met then he began to thrust in and out of Joy.

Dawn though had other ideas. She climbed on and straddled Joy’s face and lowered her cunt down on the nurse’s mouth. She gasped then began to moan as she felt the Joy’s tongue repeatedly penetrate her snatch. She pulled Ash’s face up and they shared a tongue-filled kiss. Ash’s hands went to Dawn’s tits and cupped them. He squeezed and caressed them. Dawn moaned feeling Ash play with her twin mounds. She pushed them into his hands.

The three kept going pleasuring one another to true and utter bliss. Joy came first then Dawn and finally Ash. Ash pulled out his limp wet dick.

“I’m next” Dawn said then she dove in and cleaned up the mess and get Ash hard again.

Joy laid there recovering.

Once Ash was hard Dawn moved to another nearby cot and got on her hands and knees wiggling her sweet ass. Ash got on the cot and slammed into her honey tight pussy. Dawn yowled as she was filled. Ash began to plunge in and out of Dawn going faster and faster every stroke. Dawn wailed and screamed her pleasure.

Thankfully the nurse’s office was pretty much soundproof though the room wasn’t made specifically made to be soundproof it was just a lucky break. So that’s why no one could hear them outside.

“YES, OH YES FUCK ME, FUCK SO GOOD! HARDER, FASTER POUND THAT PUSSY!” Dawn cried.

Ash couldn’t believe this was happening really, but he wasn’t going to say a thing since when would he ever get this kind of opportunity ever again. The feeling of Dawn’s snatch squeezing his member, trying to milk his seed from his sac. It was so hard not to come right now.

“HERE IT COMES, I’M COMING!” Dawn screamed.

Ash groaned loudly as he felt Dawn’s quim spasm around his length. How he stopped himself from coming he wasn’t totally sure. It had to be some kind of miracle really.

“Keep fucking me, I want your seed in me” Dawn pleaded.

Ash obeyed, and began to thrust away in and out of Dawn. Dawn was crying out her pleasure as she gripped the sheet on the cot she was on. Ash finally released his load into Dawn and fell back tired.

Joy, who had recovered got up.

“Has your stomachache gone away?” she asked. 

“Huh?” Ash asked since he had totally forgotten about his upset stomach.

 

 

**End**


	146. Nurse Joy & Misty

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is another Nurse Joy & chap, but this time it’s Misty turn. Again these aren’t connected at all to one another. This one I am taking from the show in a way. This takes place in the Viridian City Pokémon Center after Misty’s Bike had been fried. This takes that night after the incident.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 146: Nurse Joy & Misty**

Misty was furious. A new novice trainer had destroyed her bike. She was going to make the brat pay for it. She wasn’t totally sure how right now since her anger clouded her thought process. But right now she needed a good long hot shower. She was dirty and the hot water might help her clam down some. So she headed to the showers and hopped into a stall. She turned the water on and waited til it got nice and steamy. She then got under the spray and moaned at feeling the hot water hit all her stress spots.

“Yeah, this is what I needed” she murmured.

Unknown to Misty Nurse Joy was heading into the showers too. She was tired after working hard get the Center back in some kind of order. She needed a hot shower to sooth her. She wished she could take a bath, but the tub was busted. So a hot shower had to do. When she entered the shower room she found it was being used, but there were several stalls and just took the on next to Misty’s and started hers up.

Misty opened her eyes to see Joy showering in the stall next to her.

“Hi there” she greeted.

“Hello there Misty, how are you?” Joy asked smiling.

“Doing a whole lot better with this hot shower” Misty said.

“Yes, it’s doing wonders to me too” Joy said.

Misty then saw a glimpse of Joy’s chest and felt envious since she had really no tits at all while Joy had a lovely C set.

“Is something the matter Misty?” Joy asked.

“Huh, no nothing” Misty said turning her head away with a red tinge on her cheeks.

Joy though saw where Misty had been staring and smiled.

“You know having these things aren’t all that great” she said as she held her wet tits up.

“What do you mean, all guys like girls with breasts” Misty said.

“Yes, that’s true, but it doesn’t mean that they’ll take you seriously when you have breasts” Joy said.

“But they still pay attention to you. I know I saw Ash staring at your breasts a couple times. I don’t get any attention with these” Misty said as she grasped her very small tits.

“But they are lovely and you are a growing girl. They are bound to get bigger I am sure” Joy said.

“You think?” Misty asked.

“Yes, I am. Though if you want to know a secret I like girls with small chests” Joy said casually.

Misty was shocked hearing Joy say this. Nurse Joy was a lesbian? She didn’t know what to think or do. Should she feel creeped out to be sharing a shower room nude with Joy now knowing this or should she just ignore it.

While Misty was contemplating things Joy decided to sneak over. She got into Misty’s stall and got behind the orange haired girl and cupped her small mounds. This shook Misty out of her zone she was in. She looked at Joy and then Joy’s hands groping her chest.

“It’s been a while since I had any time to play” Joy purred.

Misty didn’t know what to do. She did remember times when she played certain games with her older sisters and this kind of felt like one of them. But this wasn’t with one of her sisters, this was with Nurse Joy. A moan erupted from her lips as Joy tweaked and plucked her hard nipples.

“So responsive, your breasts must be sensitive” Joy cooed.

Misty just moaned in agreement. Her breasts were sensitive.

Joy adjusted herself and began to ground her shaved mound into Misty’s ass. One of her hands left Misty’s tits and moved down caressing the whole way then cupped Misty’s wild bush. Her ring and middle finger plunged inside Misty’s snatch and began to pump. Misty moaned feeling these new feelings.

“Oh Joy” the orange haired girl cried.

“That’s right, come for me Misty, come for you Joy” Joy murmured as she sucked on Misty’s earlobe.

/Scene Break/

Ash was walking down the hall unable to sleep. It was his first night being so far from Pallet, his home. He did check on Pikachu and saw his new partner asleep. It relieved him to know that his new friend and buddy was doing alright. As he was walking he heard a very loud scream. He jumped into action and raced to where the scream was coming from he burst through the door and froze.

There was Nurse Joy and Misty, both naked. It looked like Joy was doing things to Misty. He just stared as he felt his pants get tight.

Misty finally opened her eyes as she came down from her high. She then saw Ash and screamed.

“ASH, YOU PERVERT!”

Ash jumped and was about to flee, but a voice stopped him.

“Now calm down Misty” Joy said as she pulled out her fingers from Misty’s pussy.

Ash just stared as Joy sucked on those fingers. Yeah, the tightness in his pants was getting painful now.

Joy moved and exited the shower stall unabashed about being naked. She walked over to Ash and began to strip him. Misty just stood there stunned at what she was seeing. Ash had a nice body, but what caught her eye was what was between Ash’s legs.

 _HOLY FUCKING SHIT, IT’S AS BIG AND THICK AS A FUCKING TREE BRANCH!_ Misty thought.

Joy grinned as she eyed the prize. She got on her knees and took it in her mouth though she couldn't fit the whole thing in. So she licked and sucked what she could fit and used her hands for the rest as she also played with Ash’s ball sac.

Ash groaned. This was definitely not what he was expecting for his first visit to a Pokémon Center, but he sure has hell wasn’t going to argue.

“Misty come over here, I need your help dear” Joy called over.

Misty walked over not even knowing her legs were moving. She was in a trance. She got to her knees and helped Joy service Ash. Their mouth sucked and licked Ash’s pipe and balls. Ash groaned. 

“Coming” he warned. 

His seed covered Joy and Misty. They then cleaned each other up and Ash pushed Misty down and without preamble he pushed his cock into Misty’s tight hot box.

“ASH!” Misty screamed as she felt her pussy stretch further than it has ever been stretched before. She wasn’t even sure how she was able to fit it all in, but she did and she had never felt so full before.

Ash then began to pump in and out and Misty’s world was totally and utterly rocked 

Joy smiled as she watched the two young people fuck each other. She played with herself til it was her turn, and she was going to get her turn.

Misty was in total euphoric rapture as she was getting pounded by the biggest dick she had ever encountered. Her eyes rolled up into her head every time she erupted in orgasm and that was like every half second it seemed.

“ASH!” she screamed as she came violently.

Ash grunted as he finally spewed his load deep inside Misty. He pulled out of her leaving her cunt gaping. Misty laid there unconscious.

Joy more than ready for more leapt upon Ash. She licked and sucked him clean moaning as she tasted Misty’s juices on him as well as some of his own seed too. It tasted so good. Ash moaned as he was getting cleaned by Joy. She then pulled back and he groaned feeling the loss, but that was soon replaced by Joy impaling herself onto Ash’s pole.

The two moaned loudly letting their cries echo off the tile walls. Then Joy began to bounce and bounce she did. Ash’s attention went right to her jiggling tits. His mouth and hands attacked the twin flesh globes and Joy wailed in ecstasy as Ash assaulted her tits.

“Yes Ash, that’s it bite them, suck on them. They’re all yours tonight” she said.

The Pokémon nurse kept riding Ash enjoying his big thick cock slide in and out of her juicy quim. They kept going with Ash thrusting his hips up to meet Joy’s bounces. She’d grind her quim into Ash’s pelvis before rising again.

“Oh god” Joy cried as she came.

Ash took advantage of Joy’s weakness and pushed her back. One of his hands went down to tweak Joy’s clit as he kept pumping in and out of her snatch. Joy was at a loss now as her body convulsed over and over going from one orgasm to another without pause really. She prayed for it to end as well as she prayed for it to continue.

Ash finally spewed his load into Joy and then pulled out exhausted. He sat on his bare ass breathing hard.

 _What a fucking way to start a journey_ he thought.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes, I know I didn’t add in Iris into this or Serena, but I plan to it will just be a little later. I promise.**


	147. Liza

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay for those of you who don’t know this Liza is a part of the dual gym leaders in Mossdeep City in Hoenn. My first one with her.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 147: Liza**

Liza was so excited. She was now eighteen meaning she was legal and that meant one thing. She could finally get Ash. She’s been dying to get him since she was fourteen, but Ash made her wait since he wasn’t going to do it with her when she was a minor since he knew it was a big crime. He was a few years older than her. But now that she was legal she was ready for Ash. So after taking a shower and getting dressed in an outfit that she had been working on. Her brother, Tate, and her parents were gone for the day. They had conveniently forgot her birthday even though she and Tate shared the same birthday since they were twins. But this gave her the entire day to be with Ash without a problem.

So Liza dashed off out of her house and headed to Ash’s apartment that was close by. She got to Ash’s place and knocked on the door. Ash answered it with a smile.

“Hey there Liza, what’s going on with you?” Ash asked.

“It’s my birthday and I want my present” Liza said.

“Oh, so how old are you little Liza?” Ash asked folding his arms across his chest.

“I am eighteen and I am not so little any more” Liza said.

“No, you’re not” Ash said as his eyes roamed up and down Liza’s body.

Liza had grown into a very attractive young woman. She was petite, but she had lovely B close to C cup tits on her small frame. She looked like a gentle gust could blow her over because of her big boobs. She was wearing a short skirt that barely even covered her mid-thigh and a top that strained against her amble bosom. It also looked like she decided to forego a bra today too. She jumped into Ash kissing him hard. Ash returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

“How long?” he asked breaking the kiss.

“My parents and brother are out for the day, they won’t be back til late tonight. We got all day” Liza said.

“Excellent” Ash said with a smirk.

/Scene Break/

Liza moaned as she laid on her back naked on Ash’s bed. Her legs spread as Ash ate out her juicy pussy.

“Oh Ash, I’ve wanted this so much” she cried.

Ash just smiled as he kept eating her out and she peaked again in orgasm. Breathing hard Liza pulled Ash up and they shared a kiss and she tasted herself. She was so aroused that she thought it was the best thing in the world. She could feel Ash’s hot phallus against her inner thigh and she wanted.

“Ash do it, make me a woman” Liza said lustfully.

“As you wish birthday girl” Ash said.

He then positioned himself and slid inside her hot slit. Liza moaned as she was being speared. Ash was so big. She only used her fingers before and Ash was so very big bigger than her fingers. Ash then reached her hymen and paused.

“This is going to hurt” Ash said.

“I am a big girl now, I can take it” Liza said then bit her bottom lip preparing herself.

Ash pulled back and then pushed back in ripping her virginity away. Liza shut her eyes and tears leaked out of them. It hurt, a sharp ripping pain that just rippled through her. Ash waited letting Liza get used to him. He kissed her tears away and his hands stroked and rubbed her body to sooth her from the pain she had felt.

Liza finally opened her eyes and looked into Ash’s eyes.

“Please Ash” she said.

Ash nodded and began to move starting off slow. Liza moaned as she felt Ash’s cock slid in and out of her. It felt so glorious, so magnificent, so… she couldn’t even find any more words to describe it. Her body was humming with pleasure. Ash kept a controlled pace slowly increasing his pace by increments.

“Ash, please go faster, please. I want it all Ash” Liza pleaded.

But Ash just kissed her.

“You’ll get it all I promise, but since this is your first time I want it to be memorable for you” he said.

This made tears come to Liza’s eyes.

“Hey, no tears” Ash said then gave her a mighty thrust.

Liza moaned and all tears disappeared as pleasure re-took her.

Ash kept up his pace increasing in his speed til he was pumping in and out of Liza’s tight little body making her breasts jiggle like bowls of jell-o.

“Oh Ash” Liza cried as she came.

Ash groaned as he came right after her.

They were both breathing hard and Liza kissed Ash.

“Thank you for being my first” she said.

“It’s only the beginning” Ash said.

Liza just smiled.

The two had sex in the shower and then the kitchen then in the living room before Liza had to leave to be home before her parents and twin brother got there. She left skipping all the way.

 

 

**End**


	148. Daisy Oak

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, I decided to do another Daisy Oak one. So here it is.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 148: Daisy Oak (Gary’s sister)**

Daisy grumbled as she was making her way onto a crowded subway. Following her was her brother’s friend/rival, Ash. The two had separate business in the city and they accidentally met up with one another.

“I hate subways” Daisy murmured.

“Eh, they aren’t all bad” Ash said.

“Whatever you say. I usually have a disgusting fat guy rubbing up against me” Daisy said.

“Fine, you stand by the doors and I’ll protect you from all the disgusting guys from rubbing up against you” Ash said.

“My hero” Daisy said as she placed a hand on her chest in dramatic fashion.

Ash rolled his eyes.

It took some maneuvering, but Ash placed himself in front of Daisy protecting her from all the disgusting guys. Daisy was facing out as so she could look out through the doors. The subway began to move and Daisy stumbled til Ash placed his hands on her hips to steady her.

“Thanks Ash” Daisy said.

“No problem” Ash said.

So the train moved and Ash kept his hands on Daisy’s hips. Daisy didn’t mind this at all as she kept staring out the window.

“Hey Daisy, want to have a little fun to pass the time?” Ash asked.

“What do you have in mind?” Daisy asked.

She then felt one of Ash’s hands moved away from her hip and slip under her skirt. She felt his fingers massage her hotbox. She sucked in a breath.

“Ash, we can’t, we’re in public” Daisy hissed as she tried to fight back the pleasure she was feeling.

“No one is looking at us, just relax” Ash said whispering into her ear.

This was true since everyone else in the car were too busy wrapped up in their own worlds. They would barely notice the two teens.

Daisy wanted to say no, but feeling Ash’s fingers probe her cloth-covered vagina was getting her so wet.

“Fine” she said.

Ash just smirked. He let the hand he was using rubbing Daisy’s panties tug said panties down and delve deeper inside her. Daisy sucked in a breath as she tried to remain calm and act normal, but it was hard with Ash fingering her sweet pussy.

“Ash” she pleaded.

“Just relax” Ash said.

 _Relax, yeah easy for you to say I’m the one getting fucked_ Daisy thought.

She then felt her orgasm hit her and she trembled a bit and she swallowed her moans. She was so glad she wasn’t one of those girls who got loud when they have sex. That would’ve been very embarrassing.

Ash then pulled his hand out and brought it up to Daisy’s face. His fingers glistening with her release. Daisy took the fingers in her mouth and sucked them off. As she was doing that Ash got his cock out and shifted himself in position.

“Spread your legs out more” he said.

Daisy did as she was told and waited with bated breath for the penetration. She didn’t have to wait long as Ash thrusted deep inside her. She gasped as her head snapped back. She gripped the metal handrail tightly. She was so full, she was always so full when Ash was inside her.

Ash then began to slowly saw in and out of her tightly gripping pussy.

“So tight, you’re always so fucking tight for me” he groaned into her ear.

“Only for you Ash” Daisy panted.

Ash kept up his short quick thrusts into Daisy as she grounded her ass into his pelvis. Ash’s hand crept up and went under her shirt and cupped one of her bra-covered tits.

“Ash, not too much, we’ll be noticed” Daisy panted.

“But just enough” Ash said with a smirk as he tweak her hard nipple.

Daisy groaned from this action.

Ash kept up his pumping and Daisy did her best to return his thrusts by returning his thrusts and they had a rhythm going. Ash’s hands had pulled her bra cups down and were groping her bare breasts. Daisy was panting though she was doing her best to control herself so they wouldn’t be noticed.

“Shit, Ash, our stop, our stop is going to come up soon” Daisy warned as she panted.

“Then we best finish” Ash said.

He then increased his speed and Daisy really had to bite back her moans since Ash was really fucking her good and hard.

“Shit” she hissed as she came.

Ash groaned into her ear as he came inside her. He then pulled out. Daisy quickly pulled her panties back up and fixed herself up. Ash did the same. Soon the announcement of their stop went over the P.A. system and they got off.

“So, best subway ride ever?” Ash asked.

“Definitely” Daisy said with a smile.

 

 

**End**


	149. Mothers

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: the last chap before I hit a milestone. I decided to also give this one a Halloween flavor since it is Halloween today. Also warning this chap has incest in it so if you don’t like that kind of thing then don’t read this. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 149: Mothers (Delia Ketchum, Johanna & Caroline)**

Ash could only blink as he looked around the living room. It looked just like a waiting room. What was going on here?

“Hello, Mr. Ketchum we’re ready for you.”

“Johanna” Ash said.

It was Johanna alright, but she was dressed as a nurse. Though this nurse outfit was small on her and was straining against her bust and the skirt was short too. He was confused as to what was going on, but he followed her to his bedroom to find his mom there wearing a lab coat that was open to show her very short tan skirt and crème colored blouse that was a few sizes too small for her. It showed that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath too.

“Mom?” Ash asked.

“Mr. Ketchum, I am Dr. Ketchum” Delia said.

“Mom, what’s going on?” Ash asked.

Johanna bent down and whispered into Ash’s ear.

“Happy Halloween Ash, enjoy this special treat” she said.

This kind of connected dots in Ash’s head. So his mom and Johanna were doing some role-playing for Halloween. If that’s what they wanted to do then who was he to deny them.

“Yes doctor” Ash said.

“Okay, now what seems to be the problem today Mr. Ketchum?” Delia asked her son.

“Well, it, um” Ash said as he tried to think of something, but then he felt a slip of paper slip into his hand. He turned to see Johanna wink at him. He then read the piece of paper and nodded.

“It’s my groin, I am experiencing pain there” he said.

“I see, if you don’t mind I need a colleague of mine to come assist me since they are more knowledgeable in this area” Delia said.

Ash just nodded wondering what else was in store for him.

In no time Caroline appeared wearing the exact same outfit as Delia though her skirt was a dark tan and her blouse was a maroon color. But the skirt was still quite short and the blouse few sizes too small for her.

“Hello, I am Dr. Maple” she said.

She and Ash shook hands.

“Now then, lets get down to business shall we. Please remove your trousers” Caroline said as she put on a rubber glove.

Ash dropped her pants and then his boxers. He sat on the bed and Caroline took a hold of his limp dick and began to stroke it. Ash felt himself get hard.

“Are you feeling any pain?” Caroline asked.

“Um, uh, no doctor, not yet” Ash said as he kept in character.

“I see, nurse make a note of this” Caroline said.

“Yes doctor” Johanna said.

Delia walked up beside Caroline with gloves on her hands.

“May I?” she asked.

“By all means” Caroline said.

Delia then took over giving her son a hand job.

Ash groaned feeling his mom stroke him.

“Are you in pain Mr. Ketchum?” Delia asked.

“No, no pain at all” Ash said trying to control his breathing.

“You seem to be experiencing something though” Delia said.

“Hmm, let me try something. If I may Dr. Ketchum?” Caroline asked.

Delia nodded and removed her hand from her son’s cock. Ash groaned then gasped as Caroline dipped her head down and took his member in her mouth and began to suck on it. She bobbed her head up and down letting her tongue swirl around his length. Ash clenched the bedspread in his fists. This was just too good.

“Shit” he murmured as he came.

Caroline got a load of Ash’s come in her mouth. She then stood up and looked at her colleague.

“What is it Dr. Maple?” Delia asked.

Caroline then pulled Delia into a kiss sharing Ash’s spunk. She then did the same to Johanna. The three swirled their amount of spunk and then swallowed.

“Well?” Caroline asked.

“Nothing unusual” Delia said.

“I agree doctor” Johanna said.

“I got the same results. I think we need to delve deeper into this problem” Caroline said.

Delia and Johanna nodded.

Ash didn’t know what to say of do then his eyes widen as the three hot MILFs began to take off their clothes.

Johanna had lovely C cup tits and kept herself in shape too. She had paler skin compared to Caroline and Delia, but it just looked milky smooth. Her blue bush was trimmed nicely. Caroline had a nice tan and her tits were a perfect C and still had a bit of its perkiness even though she’s had two kids. Her bush was shaved clean of hair and she had a bit of a belly thought it looked quite cute on her. Finally was Delia, she had the same tan as Caroline and her tits were again a wonderful high C. She too kept herself in shape and her bush was trimmed like Johanna.

“Uh, wha” Ash uttered.

“Mr. Ketchum, in order to find out what is going with you we must do a series of experiments. Do you consent to these?” Delia asked.

Ash nodded as he croaked out a yes. Then they had him remove the rest of his clothes so he was as naked as them.

“Very well, Nurse Johanna, you first” Caroline said.

Delia spanked Johanna on her ass as Johanna walked by. Johanna squawked and jumped from the impact. She looked back at Delia.

“I don’t think that was necessary Dr. Ketchum” she said.

“No, but it was fun” Delia said with a smile.

Johanna laid down and then motioned for Ash to get on top of her. He did and then with Johanna’s hand guiding Ash’s prick into her hot moist cavern. Ash pushed in as soon as he made contact. Johanna gasped and moaned as she felt Ash’s cock fill her pussy. He was so big inside her, stretching her entire pussy deliciously.

“Whenever you’re ready Ash you can begin” Caroline said.

“Yes Dr. Maple” Ash said as he controlled his breathing feeling Johanna’s pussy walls ripple around his length.

Ash began to thrust in and out of Johanna slowly. Johanna gasped feeling Ash leave her only to re-enter her. It was like slow torture for her.

“Oh” she gasped.

“How is it Nurse Johanna?” Delia asked.

“Ugh, oh, it’s amazing Dr. Ketchum. Mr. Ketchum is so big and he fills me so much” Johanna panted.

She then began to rock her hips back and forth in time with Ash’s pumps. Ash was slowly increasing his pace, but at a slow incline.

“Yes, keep telling us how it feels, everything, tell us more” Delia panted.

“Mmm, yeah tell us” Caroline said.

“Oh yes, I will. It feels incredible. I can feel all of him inside me. So full” Johanna moaned.

Ash was relishing the feeling of Johanna’s pussy undulating around him. Damn, it felt so good and he had to fight from coming too soon.

“Mr. Ketchum, for us to get adequate results you need to participate in this. Please do whatever you want to the nurse” Caroline said.

This gave Ash the green light and his hands moved up and cupped Johanna’s bouncing tits. His thumbs rubbed her hard nipples making Johanna throw her head back arching her back as she let out some very loud moans. Ash squeezed the twin globes as his calloused fingers rubbed and stroked all of her smooth skin.

“Nurse, keep telling us what is going on” Delia said.

“Yes, his hands, his hands sure know what they are doing. Oh god, I think I just climaxed with him rubbing my nipples” Johanna gasped.

“Interesting” Caroline said.

“Yes, very” Delia said.

“OH GOD!” Johanna cried as she came again.

Ash groaned as he felt Johanna’s velvety walls clench around him. He was sure he was going to come, but then Johanna stopped him and pushed him off her. This left Ash frustrated, but Johanna slowly got up on wobbly legs.

“Now lets get started with the next experiment” Caroline said.

She then made her way to the bed.

“Now Mr. Ketchum, I believe we should test your strength and endurance” she said.

She had Ash get up and Caroline took his place. She then got on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass at Ash. He then got on the bed and knee-walked to Caroline and was about to slide inside her.

“Wait!” Delia said.

“What is it?” Caroline asked.

“Mr. Ketchum should be cleaned up before the next test” Delia said.

Caroline frowned.

“I shall do it” Johanna said.

She then knelt down and licked Ash’s cock clean of her own juices. Once squeaky clean she then directed Ash back to Caroline. Ash moved forward penetrating Caroline from behind. He could feel Caroline’s slit accommodate his girth and length and was amazed that she was tight even though she’s had two kids.

“Yes, that feels so good” Caroline cried out.

Ash held Caroline’s hips as he pumped in and out. That short little break in-between helped to stave of from coming. But feeling Caroline’s delicious pussy was making that need to rise again.

“Dr. Maple, how are feeling?” Johanna asked.

“So good, so fucking good. He has amazing strength and stamina. Oh, he knows where to hit inside me” Caroline moaned.

“We’ll make a note of that” Delia said.

“Yes, a note, more and more notes. Fuck, oh fuck me Mr. Ketchum, We need all the data we can get” Caroline said.

She threw her head back as she arched her back pushing herself back at Ash. Ash groaned as he felt Caroline’s pussy clench around him. He moved his hands caressing her sides then grabbing a hold of Caroline’s swaying tits. He felt her hard nipples.

“Shit, yes!” Caroline cried.

Ash was squeezing Caroline’s breasts enough to leave marks on her mounds.

“OH GOD!” Caroline screamed as she came.

Ash was so close to coming, but he was pushed out off Caroline.

“That’s enough of that experiment” Delia said.

Caroline sighed and nodded. She slowly got up from the bed.

“Now the final experiment” Delia said making her way to the bed.

Ash was exhausted and not sure he could keep going even though he had spewed his load yet. He was laid down and his mom got on top of him.

“Wait, Mr. Ketchum needs to cleaned once again” Caroline said.

Delia frowned at this.

Johanna once again took the initiative and licked Ash clean once again.

“Now relax and let me to most of the work, trust me. I am a doctor” Delia said.

She then lowered herself moaning all the way as her needy pussy was being filled by her very own son.

“Oh yes, that’s so lovely” Delia purred.

She then began to slide up and down on Ash’s pole. She was using her pussy walls to squeeze Ash’s dick. Ash groaned feeling this. He let his hands go to his mother’s thighs and caressed them. They then moved up to her hips then continuing to Delia’s sides and to her bouncing breasts. His thumbs rubbing Delia’s erect nipples.

Delia cried out at this, but kept going increasing her pace. Her knees locked on Ash’s hips as she rode him like a pro.

“Fuck!” Ash groaned as he came.

Delia moaned loudly as she came too.

Ash laid there totally spent. Johanna got on the bed and laid down on one side of him while Caroline also got on the bed and laid on his other side. His mother stayed on top of him with his limp dick still inside her.

“Mmmm, best damn Halloween ever” Johanna murmured.

Caroline and Delia murmured their agreement. 

Ash just smiled as he fell asleep.

 

 

**End**


	150. May, Dawn, Zoey & Solidad

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, this is my 150th chap. Yup, halfway to 200. Boy, I’ve reached another milestone on this series. I never really thought or dreamed that this along with the others I do will grow to be this big really. They all started off as something fun and grew into this. Unbelievable really. Anyway, this one is kind of a long time coming for some of my readers.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 150: May, Dawn, Zoey & Solidad**

It was the Grand Festival, but this wasn’t just any normal Grand Festival that was held in each region every year. No, this Grand Festival was a special one where only the best coordinators were invited to participate. The competition would be fierce since all the trainers here were the cream of the crop. Four of them there just so happened to be Dawn, May, Solidad and Zoey.

“I can’t believe we’re here” May said.

“Yeah, to be invited to such a prestigious contest is a dream come true” Dawn said.

“Man, there are so many talented coordinators here” Zoey said.

“Yeah, and I recognize several of them” Solidad said.

Now the four girls had met before through other contests in other regions and became friends that stayed in contact with each other. They all shared a love of doing contests.

“Hey girls.”

“ASH!” Dawn, May and Zoey shouted.

Before them was one Ash Ketchum.

“Ash, what are you doing here?” Zoey asked.

“Well I heard about this Grand Festival and had a good guess that you might all be in it. So I decided to come out and cheer you all on” Ash said.

May leapt at Ash hugging tightly.

“It’s been so long Ash, I’ve missed you” she cried.

“Missed you too May” Ash said as he patted her back gently.

When May was finished with her hug Dawn hugged Ash and then Zoey. Solidad just greeted Ash without a hug.

“So where are you staying Ash?” May asked.

“I was able to get a room in the same hotel all the coordinators are staying at” Ash said.

“How’d you do that?” Zoey asked.

“It’s easy when you’re the Champion of the Kalos league” Ash said.

“Oh my gosh, you won, you finally won a league competition. I am so happy for you” May cried as she hugged Ash again.

Ash chuckled as he hugged May again and Dawn decided to give Ash another hug too.

“Congratulations Ash” Zoey said.

“Thanks Zoey” Ash said.

Solidad added in her congrats too.

/Scene Break/

Ash was walking in the middle with May and Dawn on either side of him with Zoey and Solidad walking right behind them.

“It’s so great to have you here Ash” May said.

“Yeah, it’s just like the Wallace Cup” Dawn said.

“Really” Ash said with a smirk.

His hands moved and cupped both Dawn and May's butts and gave them a squeeze. This made both girls jump and giggle. Solidad saw this and was a bit shocked Zoey however wasn’t phased at all.

“So what do you think girls, a repeat of the Wallace Cup?” Ash asked with a lecherous grin.

May bobbed her head happily as Dawn had a glint in her eye as a wide smile appeared on her face.

Ash turned his head to Zoey.

“You in Zoe?” he asked.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world Ash” Zoey said with a beaming smile.

Solidad was very confused to what was going on. Zoey turned to her and smiled.

“Don’t worry, you’ll find out tonight. Trust me, you’ll have a blast” she said.

/Scene Break/

Solidad laid there completely naked. Her legs in the air as Zoey was in-between her legs munching on her ripe peach. Solidad moaned as she thrashed about. Never had she felt such a talented tongue tickle her pussy. She turned her head and saw Dawn and May as naked as her lying on top of each other making out enthusiastically as Ash fucked both of their dripping pussies alternating plowing them every few strokes.

The two girls moaned loudly as their hands touched each other like well-known lovers.

This was all very shocking to Solidad when she entered Ash’s room. As soon as they got there May, Dawn, Zoey and Ash shared a very hot four-way kiss. She stood there stunned. She was then stripped of her clothes by Dawn and May while Zoey was entertaining Ash.

May and Dawn licked, kissed and sucked every exposed area of skin as her clothes were taken off. She was guided to the bed with May and Dawn’s mouth latched to her nipples.

The bed was a king size and fit all of them nicely.

Ash was thrusting in and out of Zoey while Dawn and May played Solidad’s body like a fine instrument.

Solidad’s body shook and trembled as she came. She had never climaxed without her pussy getting stimulated before. She was breathing hard when she heard Zoey scream out in utter pleasure as Ash fucked her. Then Ash grunted as he came and pulled out. Zoey rolled over to Solidad as May and Dawn made their way over to Ash. And that’s how Solidad ended up with her legs in the air and Zoey eating her out to several amazing orgasms.

“Please, no more, no more” Solidad begged.

Zoey finally pulled her head out grinning. Her face smeared with Solidad’s juices.

The duo cries made Solidad and Zoey turn their heads. Ash was fucking them as they grounded their pussies into each other. Ash pulled out and shot his load on their cunts.

“He’s still hard” Solidad gasped as she saw that Ash’s member wasn’t flagged at all.

“Nope, he’s a damn fucking stud” Zoey said as she ran her finger around Solidad’s pussy.

“Zoey, go clean up May and Dawn” Ash said as he knee-walked over.

Zoey nodded and clambered over to the two girls and began to lick and devour the creamy treat on their pies.

Ash knelt there and grinned at Solidad.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Um, yeah, sure” Solidad said with uncertainty in her voice.

“Relax, I’ll go easy” Ash said gently.

Solidad sucked in a breath as she felt Ash’s member penetrate her quim. Good lord, she had never felt anything so big enter her. Ash slid in being gentle just as he said he would. Soon he was fully inside Solidad and she couldn’t believe she was able to take it all in. She was sure it would never fit, but it did. Ash groaned at how tight Solidad was. He wanted to fuck her to pieces, but held back since Solidad wasn’t used to him at all. So he started slow and Solidad gasped and moaned.

“Ash, oh Ash. Shit, more, I want more fuck me” Solidad moaned.

Meanwhile Zoey had her tongue assaulting both Dawn and May's clits as her fingers pumped in and out of both girls’ pussies like dual pistons. May and Dawn were crying out their pleasure as they continued to make out with each other. Their tongues battling one another as their hands roamed and caressed each other’s hot sweat bodies. Dawn squeezed May's lovely D cups while May used her thumbs to flick Dawn’s sensitive nipples.

“Oh fuck, Zoey, shit, Zoey fuck my pussy, fuck it, fuck the shit out of it” Dawn cried out.

“Yes, my pussy hadn’t been fucked so good in so long. I need it” May wailed.

“OH GOD, HERE IT COMES” Dawn cried as she climaxed.

May was only a little behind as she orgasmed.

Zoey lapped up their combined juices enjoying the cocktail the two girls made. Her fingers kept going fucking them as her tongue wiggled around their grinding clits.

Solidad was in euphoria as Ash was fucking her. She had never felt such feeling going through her. Ash’s cock touched all the places she needed pleasure. He thrusted in and out of her at alternating speeds to drive her crazy. She was always on the brink of climax when Ash backed away. Like he knew when she was going to come. It frustrated her immensely.

“ASH, MAKE ME COME, PLEASE! I NEED TO COME, I NEED IT!” Solidad shouted.

Ash smirked as he brought two fingers down and tweaked her clit and that fired her off.

“OHHHHHHHH FUCKING GOD!” Solidad screamed.

Her body trembled and shook then went limp. Ash laid there slowly pumping himself in and out of Solidad to keep hard. When Solidad regained consciousness she groaned.

“Have a happy death?” Ash asked.

“The fucking best” Solidad said.

“And that’s just the start” Ash said with a grin.

Solidad just groaned and wondered if she could take any more.

Zoey had finally backed off of Dawn and May. They tackled Zoey to return the pleasure they had gotten from Zoey. Zoey was at their mercies and she accepted it all. Dawn was straddling Zoey’s stomach as she made out with Zoey with her hands playing with Zoey’s tits. May was feasting on Zoey’s dripping snatch. Zoey was moaning up a storm as her two friends were deliciously assaulting her.

“Oh fuck, Dawn, May, yes fuck me, use my body. I am your slut, your whore. Do whatever you want to me” Zoey cried out.

“We plan to baby” Dawn cooed as she grounded her soaking mound on Zoey’s stomach.

“Yeah, to repay you for all you’ve given us” May said.

Zoey was in complete nirvana. Feeling Dawn’s mouth licking and sucking her neck then making it down to her breasts where the blunette used her tongue and mouth to indulge herself in Zoey’s twin mounds. Zoey felt Dawn’s tongue lick her hard nipples then have them suckled on while Dawn’s hand occupied the other mound so it wouldn’t be left out.

Feeling her pussy being ravished by May's skilled tongue made her toes curl as she did her best to thrash a bout in the bed though not going anywhere due to Dawn keeping her pinned.

Ash finally shot his load deep inside Solidad after bringing her to orgasm four more times. Solidad was totally spent. Ash pulled out and turned to the show of the three girls. He needed a small break before he could go again. It didn’t take long and he was back. He moved and positioned himself and plunged his hard phallus into May's oozing quim. May screamed into Zoey’s pussy as her own was being pummeled.

This set Zoey off.

“OH FUCKING GOD, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! ALMIGHTY FUCKING SHIT!” she screamed.

Dawn was nearly knocked off Zoey due to her friend’s thrashing.

“Oh Ash, yes, fuck me, guck my pussy, oh gods I love it” May cried.

Dawn turned her head and saw May getting fucked from behind by Ash. She frowned since she wanted to be next, but shrugged it off. She got off Zoey and moved to the unconscious Solidad. She went to Solidad’s pussy that was dripping Ash’s seed and decided to clean up her friend a bit.

Solidad awoke to someone lapping her pussy. She groaned and looked to see a blue head. She turned to see Zoey lying there looking comatose and May getting fucked by Ash. Her slowly awakening brain told her it had to be Dawn licking her pussy.

“Dawn, no more, I can’t take it” Solidad pleaded.

Dawn just flashed Solidad a smile then went back to work over Solidad’s protests.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes. Oh gods fucking yes Ash. Fuck me like the cheap whore I am!” May screamed.

Her hands were clenching the bedding in front of her tightly as her breasts swayed to and fro from Ash’s hard thrusts. His hands gripping May's hips tightly that they were sure to leave bruises afterwards. But May didn’t care about that at all. She had been pulled back so she was standing bent over the bed with her lovely Ds swaying about. Ash’s hands finally move up caressing May's sides and then they grabbed a hold of May's Ds. May moaned loudly at this.

“Play with my titties Ash, play with them, they are all yours baby” she cried.

Dawn had gotten Solidad to orgasm and Solidad futilely kept trying to push Dawn’s head away for her super sensitive quim.

“I can’t take any more, please stop” she whined.

But Dawn kept going since she needed something to do til Ash was ready to fuck her. Zoey was down for the count and May was too busy to do anything else then get all the shit fucked out of her. So that left Solidad as her toy for now.

“OH MOTHERFUCKING SHIT I’M COMING BABY!” May howled as her orgasm hit her like a typhoon.

Ash grunted loudly as he spewed load deep inside May. He then pulled out and May slumped over falling to her knees exhausted.

“Dawn, you’re last baby” Ash said.

Dawn pulled her head away from in between Solidad’s legs.

“Goodie” she said with her face smeared with Solidad’s juices.

Ash pulled her to him and kissed her licked off Solidad’s nectar. Dawn cooed as she kissed Ash letting their tongues battle one another’s. Ash rubbed his cock against Dawn’s inner thigh and she groaned.

“Fuck me Ash, give me the best fuck you got. Don’t go easy, I want it all” Dawn said with full total lust in her blue eyes.

“As you wish” Ash said.

Dawn was thrown onto the bed next to Solidad. Ash then got on top of Dawn and speared her. Dawn howled as she threw her head back. Ash gave it to her hard and fast right off the bat. Dawn screamed and shouted as she was getting fucked. Solidad was half afraid that Ash was hurting Dawn. This is until she heard Dawn.

“YES, YES THAT’S IT ASH FUCK MY PUSSY FUCK IT, WRECK IT. I WANT YOU TO FUCKING DESTROY MY CUNT! DESTROY IT ALL!” Dawn screamed.

Solidad couldn’t believe what she was hearing and that Ash was actually going through with it. Ash was violently fucking Dawn to where pain and pleasure were next-door neighbors. Their pelvic bones slammed into each other at jarring speeds that it must’ve hurt them. But Dawn kept screaming for more.

This went on and Ash finally came inside Dawn as she howled out her fourth orgasm. Ash pulled out and rolled off of Dawn. Solidad looked at the debauchery and shook her head. She couldn’t believe she had been a part of this. She then heard a groan and saw Zoey finally coming to.

“Shit, I think we topped ourselves” she said.

 

 

**End**


	151. Serena

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is my second Serena one.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 151: Serena**

“Damnit, why did the fucking heater have to go out now” Serena said with her teeth chattering.

She was driving home from classes and she was muttering curses under her breath about her busted heater. She had no money to fix it either. She just wanted to get home and relax in her warm apartment. She got home and rushed inside, but was stopped before she could make it.

“Oh Serena dear, the furnace in the building isn’t working” the landlady said.

Serena groaned, just her luck.

“I called and the repair guys will be out as soon as they can. I am so sorry about this especially with how cold it is. Please stay warm” the landlady said.

“I’ll try” Serena said putting on a smile for the landlady, but inside she was pissed.

She entered her cold apartment muttering. She went to make some soup and was so glad her stove worked still. She ate her hot meal and that warmed her up some, but not enough. She got cold an hour later.

“I need someone” she said since she remembered learning about when you’re cold if you could huddle together with someone and share body heat or something.

So she called the closest person she knew, Ash.

Ash arrived.

“Damn, it’s cold in here” he declared.

“I know that Ash. That’s why I called you so you can keep me warm” Serena said.

“And how am I supposed to help with that?” Ash asked bewildered.

Serena rolled her eyes at her friend.

They bundled up together under the biggest warmest blanket Serena had.

“So this is what you had in mind” Ash said.

“Yes Ash, I remember reading that if you’re cold that what helps to stay warm is to huddle together to stay warm. Both of our bodies will generate enough body heat to keep us from freezing our asses off” Serena said.

“So that’s all I am good for, a warm body?” Ash asked in a faux offended tone.

“Yes, and heavy lifting. That’s all” Serena said sticking her nose in the air playfully.

“So glad I got my career all mapped out” Ash said sarcastically.

Serena giggled.

They sat there with Serena pressing herself tightly against Ash. Ash felt a part of his body reacting.

 _Shit, this can’t be happening, can it?_ he thought.

Serena had her eyes closed just enjoying the warmth she was feeling. She murmured happily. Ash did his best to think other thoughts to hopefully deflate his organ, but nothing was working. Feeling Serena warm supple body, her breasts being pressed against his body. It was driving his body crazy as he was trying to hold on to his sanity.

“Ash, why are you so tense?” Serena asked.

“Um, well, uh” Ash muttered.

“Oh, is it because of this?” Serena asked with a mischievous grin.

Ash felt her hand squeeze his package through his jeans. This made Ash groan.

“I didn’t think of this to warm me up, but it is another way” Serena said seductively.

Ash felt Serena's hand unzip his fly and then fish his hard cock out. She then began to pump him and Ash groaned feeling Serena's hand on his tool.

“Like that, yeah, you have such a hard cock. I can’t wait til I get this in my mouth, and then in my pussy” Serena panted.

This was arousing her. She could feel her panties dampen. This felt so like an erotic novella that she had read sometime ago. Her hand kept jerking Ash off with her thumb rubbing Ash’s cockhead smearing his pre-cum all over the pad of her thumb. She switched hands and brought the one she had used and sucked her thumb tasting Ash’s. She murmured a bit and Ash watched this and groaned.

“Serena, going to come soon” he warned.

“Not yet, I want it in my mouth” Serena said.

She then dove in under the blanket and yanked Ash’s jeans and boxers down She wanted a clear shot with nothing hindering her. Ash gasped as he felt Serena's mouth engulf his flesh pole. He felt her head bob up and down and saw the bulge she made in the blanket. Ash groaned as he placed a hand on her blond haired head. He helped guide her as she sucked him off.

“Shit, so fucking good” Ash hissed.

He then felt Serena caress his balls letting her short nails gently drag against his sensitive skin. This undid him.

“Oh fucking shit” he uttered.

Serena felt Ash’s seed rush into her mouth and she began to drink it down. She realized she loved the taste of Ash’s come. She sucked and bobbed Ash til he was hard again. She then worked her pants off along with her totally soaked panties. She then got onto Ash’s lap straddling him. She wrapped her arms around Ash’s neck as she lowered herself down moaning loudly as she felt Ash’s cock penetrate and fill her dripping quim.

Ash groaned as he felt Serena's pussy take him in. She was so damn tight.

Serna began bouncing up and down on Ash’s lap and Ash groaned as his hands worked their way into Serena's shirt. He cupped her bra-covered breasts and Serena's head lulled to the side.

“Oh Ash” she gasped.

“Shit, Serena” Ash said.

He then wrapped his arms around Serena and shifted himself so they were lying on the couch, the blanket still covering them. Ash then proceeded to pump in and out of Serena. Serena moaned as she felt Ash’s vigorous thrusts. Ash pulled off Serena's shirt tossing it aside then her bra came next and his hands finally could touch Serena's tits. His thumbs roughly caressed her hardening nipples.

Serena yowled loudly not caring if her neighbors could hear her. She was loving how Ash was doing her.

“Oh, oh, oh. Ash, that’s it. keep fucking me, fuck me deep and hard. I want you to fuck me to death” Serena cried. She yanked off his shirt so she could feel his nude torso.

Ash just sped up the pace thrusting in and out harder and harder each time. Their pelvic bones jarring against one another, but neither felt the pain as they were too wrapped up in the pleasure they were both experiencing.

“ASH!” Serena cried ass she came.

Ash groaned as he fought back from coming. He could feel Serena's pussy walls enclose around him, wanting his seed. But he didn’t want to give it up just yet. They laid there panting, trying to reclaim lost breath.

Serena wiped the sweat from her brow.

“Shit, this is the warmest I’ve felt” she said.

“It gets better” Ash said as he felt he was ready to resume without the worry of popping too soon.

Serena groaned as she felt Ash move again. Her still sensitive quim sent out mini-spasms of pleasure.

“Ash, oh gods Ash” she said in a breathless tone.

Ash grinned as he slowly increased his speed wanting this to last longer this time. Serena pulled Ash’s head down in to a very hot passionate kiss. They kissed letting their tongues clash and slither around one another. Their bodies working in unison to get the max amount of pleasure from each other. Ash’s hands gliding up and down Serena's body. Never stopping. Serena groaned at this. She returned the favor letting her hands stroke Ash’s body liking how hard it felt against her softer one.

“OH GOD ASH!” Serena screamed as she hit her second peak.

This time Ash couldn’t hold back.

“SERENA!” Ash howled.

They laid there their bodies covered with sweat tired from their exertion.

“Now do you feel warm?” Ash asked.

“Mmm, yeah” Serena said as she felt Ash’s hot seed inside her. 

Just then the humming of the furnace came on.

 

 

**End**


	152. Bianca (B&W)

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay this Bianca is from the Black & White anime. I had a lot of you guys wanting me to add her in and I decided to do it now. Sorry it took me so long, but I am a bit slow to do it. But I get around to it eventually.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 152: Bianca (B &W)**

Bianca gulped as she stared at an unhappy Ash Ketchum. Once again she was in a hurry and crashed into Ash making him once again fall into a body of water that he was somehow close to at the time.

“I’m so sorry Ash, so, so sorry” she said contritely as she kept bowing her head over and over again.

A little later after Ash got his clothes dried. He still wasn’t happy with Bianca once again getting him wet.

“Bianca, you know the toll for doing this” Ash said sternly.

“Um, right” Bianca said swallowing.

“Iris, Cilan would you excuse us?” Ash asked.

His two travel companions nodded and Ash took Bianca's arm and they walked away from Iris and Cilan.

/Scene Break/

Once away from Iris and Cilan the two got down to business. Ash looked at Bianca and she sighed and got down on her knees and undid his pants then pulled his boxers down. She took her hand and began to pump Ash’s dick til he was fully erect. She then brought her mouth out and let her tongue slither out and began to lick Ash’s rod.

Ash groaned at this.

This was Bianca's punishment whenever she crashed into making him fall into some kind of body of water.

“That’s it Bianca, lick it, lick my cock. Put it in your mouth and suck it all in” Ash ordered.

Bianca obeyed as she took Ash’s member into her mouth and began to bob her head back and forth letting her tongue swirl and lick his length as it entered and exited her mouth. Her hand massaged his sac.

Ash pushed Bianca's hat off letting his hands caress her blond hair.

“Fuck, you’ve gotten a lot better at cocksucking since last time” he groaned.

“I’ve been practicing a lot” Bianca said pulling away from Ash’s saliva shiny rod.

“On who?” Ash asked.

He didn’t really care where Bianca applied her trade as long as she knew that she was her first.

“Some guys, but they were never tasted as good as you” Bianca said as she used her hand to pump Ash’s erection.

Ash groaned at this as he moved his hips to slide through Bianca's hand.

Bianca then returned her mouth to Ash’s meat and resumed her suck and bob method. Ash closed his eyes to enjoy Bianca's sucking. It was nice to have something different since He usually got his blowjobs from Iris, which were nice, but it doesn’t hurt to have something different once and a while.

“Shit, here it comes” Ash warned.

Bianca was ready and felt the rush of come erupting out and she drank it all down. Once the stream was gone she sucked and licked til Ash was fully hard again. She then pulled back.

Ash pushed Bianca down and yanked her pants down then her soaked panties.

“So fucking wet” he muttered.

“Yes I am, fuck me Ash, fuck me” Bianca cried as she spread her legs wide.

Ash didn’t have the heart to resist and speared his pike deep into Bianca's core. Bianca shrieked as she was filled once more with Ash. It had been so long since she had his cock. Ash then began to pump in and out of Bianca and she gripped Ash’s shoulders tightly.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh yes Ash. Fuck me, harder, faster, fuck that’s so good” Bianca moaned.

“Shit, your pussy as tight as it was the last time” Ash groaned.

“I-I haven’t let anyone fuck me, only you have permission to fuck me” Bianca said.

“No other guy?” Ash asked.

“I do let other girls eat me, but no other guy gets to fuck me, but you” Bianca said.

Ash groaned and smirked. He was pleased that Bianca didn’t let other guys inside her. This pussy was his.

“Ash, I am coming” Bianca cried.

“Come for me wench, come” Ash barked as his hand went down and began to tweak her clit.

“Oh god” Bianca screamed as she came.

The walls of her quim clenched and spasmed around Ash’s dick, but Ash didn’t slow or stop. He kept thrusting in and out. This prolonged and extended Bianca's orgasm. She was trembling and shaking then stopped. She was breathing hard and heavy.

“We’re not done yet” Ash said.

“I know, but can I take a small rest?” Bianca asked.

Ash just nodded as he peeled off Bianca's shirt then took off her bra to reveal her lovely B cups. He began to lick and suck them. Bianca groaned at this.

“I thought you were going to let me rest?” she asked.

“I am, but I need something to do to keep me busy” Ash said with a smirk.

Bianca withered and moaned as Ash feasted on her tits. His mouth was on one while the other was being toyed with by his hand then he’d switch between them making sure both mounds were pleasured equally. Ash’s thrusts had slowed to a crawl began to rev up again and Bianca was back in pleasure land.

“Oh god, Ash” Bianca moaned.

Ash kept going enjoying himself.

This went on with Ash playing with Bianca's body like a fine tune instrument. Bianca cried out as she was hit with another climax. But Ash didn’t slow at all then he came inside her. He then pulled out and they got dressed and headed back to the others.

 

**End**


	153. Angie

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I know many of you have been wanting this one for a long time. I am sorry for taking so long to get to her, but here it is. I am making some of this up since the episode didn’t give me a whole lot to go on certain things. This takes place after Ghoul Daze.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 153: Angie**

Angie took a deep breath. What she was going to do was something a bit new for her. She was going to Ash and thank him for being there for her during the whole Dusknoir thing. She was scared and Ash helped her get through it all. There was no turning back She was going to do this. Not even her new emerging feelings for Ash was going to stop her. Nope, she had to do this.

“Ash?”

She peeked inside and gasped as she saw Ash was jerking off. Her eyes stayed lock on his member and she had never seen one ever before. Which of course she hadn’t really. Her eyes watched Ash’s hand move up and down his piece of meat.

“Fuck, Angie” Ash groaned.

 _He’s thinking about me_ Angie thought feeling a bit flattered by Ash thinking about her like that, but also shocked too. I mean, she was sure Dawn would’ve been the girl Ash was thinking about since they traveled together.

Ash let out a groan as he came. He was about to clean up and he froze. He saw Angie standing there.

 _Oh fuck, now what am I going to do?_ he thought.

“Um, this isn’t what it looks like” he said even though it was a bald face lie.

Angie said nothing and snuck in. She got down on her knees and dropped her head down and took Ash’s spent dick in her mouth. Ash groaned feeling the inside of Angie’s hot little mouth. She was tasting Ash’s come leftover from his eruption.

 _Damn, not sure what the hell is going on, but who the fuck cares_ he thought.

Angie kept licking and sucking just doing what she read in the books she found in her mother’s stash. It gave her a lot of ideas and with those books she learned how to masturbate. It really got her interested in sex. She was curious before, but this really opened her eyes. Sure, she knew most of the stuff in the books were fantasy, but damn it was good fantasy. She had also read sex manuals that she had stashed away from her parents’ eyes too. So she at least kind of knew what she was doing though this was the first time she took what she read into practice.

She felt Ash’s cock get harder and bigger in her mouth and she had to pull back a bit since she wasn’t used to something that big in her mouth. She felt bad that she couldn’t put it all in her mouth.

“It’s alright Angie” Ash said reading her thoughts.

This made Angie feel better. She began to bob her head up and down as she used one of her hands to pump Ash and the other to play with his balls.

 _Fuck, she’s a hell of a lot better cocksucker than Dawn was her first time_ Ash thought.

Angie kept going, but Ash stopped her. She looked up worried she had done something wrong. But Ash smiled at her. He then pulled her up so she was lying on top of him and kissed her. He ignored the taste of himself in her mouth. Angie moaned this being her first kiss really. The two made out as Ash’s hands gently and slowly began to pull up Angie’s shirt. They broke their lip-lock and Angie’s shirt was removed. Her pants went next then her underwear.

Angie felt very self-conscious, but gasped as Ash’s hands roamed and caressed her body with such reverence. It felt so good since no one had ever touched her like this. She mewled and panted, wanting more.

“Ash, please” she whimpered.

Ash smiled as he stuck two fingers into Angie’s moistening pussy. He worked his fingers in and out and found she was a virgin feeling her barrier.

Angie moaned as she felt Ash’s fingers probe her pussy. It felt so much better than when she did it herself. She then groaned when Ash removed his fingers, but then Ash brought his cock in contact.

“Are you sure?” Ash asked looking right into Angie’s eyes.

“I am Ash” Angie said staring right back.

Ash rolled them over so he was on top. He pushed his cock inside Angie and she winced since Ash was big and it stretched her walls like never before. Soon he got to the barrier.

“This is going to hurt” he warned.

Angie braced herself the best she could and nodded her head. She felt the sharp pain as her virginity was ripped away. She yelped in pain as tears leaked from her eyes. She felt Ash wipe away her tears as he kissed her face and let his hands touch and caress her body to take her mind off the pain. It worked and Angie was mewling at Ash’s touch.

Then she felt Ash begin to slid in and out of her and it was at first so different and a bit painful, but then that transformed to pleasure. She was moaning and wiggling as she wanted more. But Ash held himself back wanting to give Angie the best first time ever since she’d never had another one.

“Ash, please, oh please. It feels so good. I want more, please” Angie pleaded.

“Patience Angie, patience. All things good come in time” Ash said sagely.

Angie pouted at this then her lips were captured by Ash’s and they made out as he slid in and out of her. Moans escaped her mouth into Ash’s as his hands roamed her body paying close attention to her small B cups. His thumbs rubbing her hard nipples. This excited her so much.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh Ash” she panted as she climaxed for the first time during intercourse.

Ash grinned as he stopped and pecked her lips.

Angie was panting hard.

“Wow, just wow” she said.

“We haven’t even gotten to the ‘wow’ really. That was just the beginning” Ash said.

“Seriously?” Angie asked shocked.

Ash nodded.

“Then what are we waiting for” Angie said.

Ash resumed his pumping and Angie was once again moaning. She just couldn’t believe how could sex was. Maybe that’s why her mom and dad were always so happy together? They loved having sex together. Did this mean she was in love with Ash? She wasn’t too sure since she was so young, but she knew she really did like Ash. That was for sure.

Ash slowly increased his speed, but always held himself back from going full throttle since this was Angie’s first time and he didn’t want to hurt her. He’d never hurt a friend if he could help it.

“Ash” Angie panted as she was feeling another orgasm building up inside her.

Ash could feel this and knew he had to come to. So he increased his pace and Angie cried out as she came. Ash pulled out and squirted his seed all over Angie’s stomach.

“Why didn’t you come inside me?” Angie asked as she looked at the white puddle on her stomach.

“I didn’t know if you were protected and didn’t want risk you getting pregnant” Ash said. 

Angie smiled at how considerate Ash was. She then cleaned herself up, got dressed and after one last kiss she left.

 

 

**End**


	154. Anabel

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, I can’t believe it’s been so long since I did an Anabel one. Sorry for forgetting about her til now.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 154: Anabel**

Anabel was used to her life. She was used to be mistaken for a boy that it didn’t bother her as much as it did before. It was pretty much a common occurrence for her and to her friends a source of amusement. They even made bets on people’s reaction and stuff. But it also made it hard for her to get a boyfriend since most guys thought she was a dude. All except one really. That person was Ash Ketchum. He always made her feel like a girl, a woman really.

/Scene Break/

Anabel grunted as she felt a hot piece of meat pumped in and out of her tight pussy.

“Shit, you’ve always got a tight pussy Anabel. So tight, so mine, always mine” Ash grunted.

Anabel moaned as she felt a tongue lather her breasts. Now she really didn’t have breasts like some of her other female friends, but Ash loved them. He told her many times when they made out and he always paid so much attention to them when he could get them exposed. This made Anabel feel so good. She was pressed up against the wall with her feet just dangling off the floor. The only thing keeping her up off the ground was Ash pressing her hard against the wall. Her hands gripping Ash’s shoulders tightly.

“Ash, I’m going to come soon” Anabel whimpered.

“So come, come all over my cock” Ash said.

Anabel moaned loudly not caring if someone would hear. Her juices flowed out of her streaming down her legs onto the floor below.

Ash kept going though thrusting in and out of her as her quim spasmed around his hard length.

“Oh gods Ash, oh gods” Anabel cried.

Ash grinned. He loved how sensitive Anabel was when she came. She just needed her motor started then she’d be running a long time. Ash knew all of her buttons after so much time together.

“Ash, please, I, please” Anabel gasped.

Ash’s seed finally erupted from his cock coating the inside of her pussy. Anabel sighed since she could now have a small rest before it was time once again. It wasn’t that she was tired of sex with Ash, but she just needed a small breather before continuing. Her feet touched the floor as she tried to regain her balance.

As Anabel rested Ash’s hands, lips, and tongue continued to excited Anabel’s petite body. She wiggled and moaned trying to contain herself, but Ash just knew where to strike. His lips suckled her neck as his thumbs stroked her hard nipples. Then his mouth would move lower down licking and sucking all of her exposed skin til they got to her chest and really began to work. Anabel was in the throes of ecstasy once again as Ash brought her to the brink and over.

“ASH!” she cried loudly.

Ash smirked at this as he turned Anabel over so she was facing the wall. Ash then entered from the back and she moaned at the new position. He was so deep inside her. Ash then cupped her breasts as he thrust in and out of her. His hard grunting and breathing right in her ear. It was so animal like that it made her tingle all over.

Then when one of Ash’s hands leaves her tits and moves down to her clit she knew it was all over. She climaxed hard with Ash continuing to pound her.

“Oh Ash!” she screamed.

Ash kept going til he emptied himself again inside her. They rested then Anabel turned around and got on her tiptoes and kissed Ash.

“Thanks for making feel like a woman again” She said.

“Of course Anabel, anytime, anytime” Ash said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and deepened the kiss.

 

 

**End**


	155. Roxie

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, I know many of you have been wanting this one so here it is. I also want to say that I am making this up. I have no clue how the real thing really works.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 155: Roxie**

Roxie was hot, sweaty and tired. She had just performed a great set and even came back out for an encore. All she wanted to do now was go back to her dressing room take a long hot shower and relax a bit til she and her band had to pack up to head to the next city. She planned to sleep on the bus and if she was disturbed at all the offender would have a guitar neck shoved up their ass.

“Is there something you want?” she asked as she saw a boy standing in the hall backstage.

“Um, yeah, I uh, won a radio contest for your concert and it included backstage passes” the boy said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Roxie muttered a few curse words under her breath. She completely forgot about that stupid thing, but now that the winner of the contest was here she had to be nice. It wasn’t that she wasn’t a bitch or anything. She adored her fans and always did things and find ways to show her appreciation for her fans. But right now she was very tired and didn’t really want to deal with it. She’d just have to grin and bear it this time.

“Come on in, sorry if I am a little tired, but well, I just completed a show and all” Roxie said.

“No problem. I saw the show and I can understand it was just amazing. I’m so happy to just meet you” the boy said.

“What’s your name?” Roxie asked.

“My name is Ash Ketchum” the boy said.

“Well Ash, it’s nice to meet you” Roxie said with a sweaty smile.

“You too” Ash said trying to not sound so nervous about meeting a celebrity.

Roxie smiled. Ash kind of remaindered her of herself when she saw her first few celebrities when she was first starting out. She was so star-struck and had to fight the urge to go all fan girl really. She led Ash inside her dressing room. She dropped some of her clothing til she was in her bra and panties. Ash gulped at the sight.

“Sorry, I need a shower real bad” Roxie said then got a wicked idea in her head, “say, how’d you like to wash my back?”

Ash just nodded his head vigorously.

“Great, now take off your clothes and come join me” Roxie said.

She headed to turn on the shower. Once the temp was they way she liked it she stepped in. Ash soon came in and she gasped at how in shape Ash was. He wasn’t muscle bound or anything, but he was firm and you could see a he had great abs. Her eyes looked further down and saw something standing at attention.

“Is that for me?” she asked as her eyes locked on.

“Um, if you want it to be” Ash said nervously.

“Yes, I do” Roxie said.

“Wait, um, do you do this to all your fans?” Ash asked.

“No, but you’re special” Roxie said.

“Oh, okay” Ash said.

Roxie took her hand and stroked Ash’s cock. It had been a long time since she had sex. Being on tour, recording and all the other crap she had to go through just to remain in the spotlight. She wasted no time and guided the piece of man meat to her wet pussy. She moaned as it pierced her.

“Oh gods, been so long” she groaned as she felt it fill her pussy.

Ash groaned as he couldn’t believe this was happening. He was fucking a celebrity, he was fucking Roxie. Ash pushed forward til he couldn’t any more.

“Now fuck me” Roxie commanded in a breathy tone.

Ash nodded and pushed Roxie up against the wall and raised her up. She wrapped her legs around Ash’s waist and he began to thrust. Roxie’s moans echoed through the tiled walls of the shower stall. Thankfully for her the rooms were solid and didn’t carry sound at all or else doors would be busted down.

“Yes, oh yes. Fuck me Ash, harder faster. I want you to fuck me good. Make it a fuck I’ll always remember” Roxie panted.

Ash grunted and groaned as he pumped away. He was amazed that Roxie’s pussy was still plenty tight. But said nothing about it. Just enjoying fucking Roxie since he knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

They went at it in the shower as Roxie howled her orgasms. She really did need this since she was so pent up. They came one after the other cascading down like a waterfall. Ash finally released his load deep inside her.

“Oh shit” he said knowing what he had just done.

“No probs babe. I’m on the pill” Roxie said then kissed him.

Ash was stunned. He was just kissed by Roxie.

Soon the pair actually got cleaned up and then exited the shower. They got dressed and Ash headed for the door. Bit was stopped. Roxie pulled him back and kissed him hard.

“I will never forget this night. Give me your number and next time I am in town I’ll call you” she said.

“Really?” Ash asked excitedly.

“You bet, and I’ll make sure you get good tickets to the show too. Both of them” Roxie said with wink.

Ash jotted down his number and with one last kiss he left.

Roxie dozed for a while til it was time to go. She had a big smile on her face.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: in two weeks I’ll have special holiday chaps.**


	156. Zoey

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is my Christmas set for KG. Enjoy and Happy Holidays to you all.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 156: Zoey**

“Zoey, I am heading out shopping. Will you be alright?” Candice asked as she was getting bundled up in her winter clothes.

“I will be, mother” Zoey said sarcastically, “Geez, you act like I am a two-year-old,” rolling her eyes.

“Well sometimes you act like one” Candice said with a smirk.

Zoey responded by sticking her tongue out.

Candice just laughed as she shook her head.

“I might start on those Christmas cookies while you’re out” Zoey said.

“That sounds good” Candice said then headed out.

Zoey yawned and stretched out on the couch she was on. She looked at the beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the corner. The smell of pine filled the warm air. Sure the tree was artificial, but it was thanks to those special pine scented aerosols that they created the illusion of their tree being real even if it wasn’t. There were no presents under it at the moment, but that would change soon.

 _I should get up and make those cookies, but not right now_ she thought sleepily.

She was about ready for a nap when a knock on the door shattered it.

“Great, don’t tell me Candice forgot her list” Zoey grumbled as she got up.

She headed for the door and opened it to not find her roommate, but a good friend instead.

“Ash, what are you doing here?” she asked.

“I thought I’d stop by” Ash said with a smile.

“Well come on in. I was just going to start making Christmas cookies” Zoey said.

“Can I help?” Ash asked.

“I was hoping you’d offer to help me” Zoey said with a smile.

The two worked making the cookies. In the end they had spots of flour on their faces as well in their hair as well as smudges of dough on their faces too. They were sweaty from the hot oven, but enjoying themselves as they listened to Christmas music.

“Ugh, how come I always get so sweaty when I bake?” Zoey asked as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

“Not sure about that one Zoey” Ash said.

“I need to take a shower, I smell” Zoey said.

“Not that bad Zoe, You actually smell like Christmas cookies” Ash said.

“Thanks Ash, but I should take a shower. I am a mess” Zoey said as she wiped her hands on her apron before taking it off.

“Would you mind if I joined you?” Ash asked with a smirk as he removed his own apron.

“Why Ash, of all the things to ask” Zoey said with her hands on her hips.

Ash gulped and prepared himself to be kicked out.

“You should know by now that I never shower alone” Zoey said with a smirk on her lips.

Ash grinned and pulled Zoey into a hot kiss. Zoey moaned as she kissed him back. They made their way to the bathroom making out. Once in the bathroom they shed their clothes with Zoey turning on the shower. They stepped in with Ash already playing with Zoey’s succulent B cups in hand. Zoey moaned as her head hit the spray of the water. She was grinding her hips into Ash’s hard cock.

“Ash, fuck me, I can’t wait any more” Zoey cried.

Ash nodded as he pushed his hips back a bit then with one hand aimed his cock in and drove home deep into Zoey’s pussy. Zoey moaned loudly letting it echo off the tile walls. Ash began pumping in and out of her as Zoey found any place to brace herself. It was hard as the tiled walls were getting slicked by water.

“Oh, oh, oh. Ash, shit, fuck me Ash. Fuck me” Zoey moaned.

Ash held Zoey’s hips as he had his legs in a wide stance so he could keep his balance. It wasn’t his first time having sex in the shower so he knew what not to do.

“Ash” Zoey gasped.

Ash lathered up his hands and began to wash Zoey’s body and was just driving her crazy since Ash’s touch was setting her whole body on fire. Wherever his fingers touched and caressed it sent jolts of pleasure through her. She knew she had several mini-orgasms from just Ash’s sensual washing. And all through this Ash kept fucking her too. Damn, this was too good to be true.

She finally hit her peak and was gasping for breath. Ash held her tight to him.

“Hm. That was lovely, but now it’s your turn” Zoey murmured.

She then detached herself from Ash and soaped him up making sure she washed every part of him. Ash groaned as Zoey was very thorough. Once all the soap was washed off Zoey was on her knees and began to suck Ash off.

“Ugh, Zoey, you already cleaned that. You’re getting it dirty again” Ash mumbled.

“No, I am just giving it a deeper cleaning inside and out” Zoey purred then went back to sucking.

Ash grunted out as he came. Zoey drank down all of Ash’s seed. She kept sucking him making sure she got every drop. She then pulled back and got up and the two kissed. Ash ignored the taste of himself in Zoey’s mouth. They then got out of the shower and dried off and then made it to Zoey’s room. Zoey got on the bed and spread her legs showing off her aroused sex.

Ash didn’t need any prompting and he got on top of her and slid his cock right in. Zoey moaned.

“This time, I want it inside me” she purred.

“That’s a gift I can definitely give” Ash said.

“Over and over and over again” Zoey said.

Ash then began to pump in and out of Zoey’s tight cunt. Zoey held on tight with her arms wrapped around Ash’s neck. Their lips met as they made out, their tongues battling one another’s. Ash’s hands moved from Zoey’s back to her chest and Zoey moaned loudly as Ash played with her hard nipples.

“Fuck Ash, oh fuck” Zoey moaned.

She raised one of her legs up and wrapped it around Ash’s ass pushing him deeper inside her. She wanted to feel it all. Wanted him as deep inside her as he could.

“Shit, Zoey, I am so close” Ash groaned.

“Me too Ash, me too” Zoey panted.

Ash then slid a hand down from Zoey’s breast to her clit and began to rub it. This set Zoey off.

“FUCKING SHIT YEAH!” she screamed.

Ash shot off his load just mere seconds after Zoey’s climax.

They laid there breathing hard trying to catch their breath.

“I love Christmas fucks” Zoey murmured.

“Me too” Ash said.

So, ready for another round?” Zoey asked with a smirk.

“Always” Ash said as he cock was getting hard yet again. 

**End**

**A/N: click the next chap button for the second part.**


	157. Zoey & Candice

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is the sequel to the previous chap.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 168: Zoey & Candice**

Candice sighed. She was so pleased with herself. She got at least half of her Christmas shopping done in one swoop. Yes, this was definitely a personal best for her. She couldn’t wait to get home and out of the cold. The wind was quite wicked today even though she was bundled up tight as can be.

“Lousy wind, snow and cold” she mumbled.

She couldn’t wait to get home and maybe have one of those Christmas cookies Zoey hopefully baked. Then she could have a hot cocoa with it and settle in on the couch and relax. She’d wrap up the presents later. Yeah that was a great plan she had in her head.

/Scene Break/

“Zoey, I’m home!” Candice called.

She could smell of freshly baked cookies in the air, but no sign of her roommate in sight.

 _Huh, maybe she’s taking a nap_ she thought.

After placing her bags down she went to oven and checked the cookies.

“Honestly, did she even check them, they could’ve burned” she mumbled to herself.

She took the hot trays out of the oven and put the cookies on a cooling rack then turned the oven off. She looked around and sighed at the mess that Zoey had left.

“She is cleaning this up, I am not doing it” she said to herself.

She then decided to look for her roommate. She headed down the small hallway to Zoey’s room and found it a crack open. Candice pushed it a bit more open and gasped.

There on the bed was Zoey and some guy totally naked. Zoey was sitting on the guy’s lap with her legs wrapped around the guy’s waist. The guy was holding her tightly as he licked and sucked her neck. Candice didn’t need to be a rocket scientist to know what was going on given the loud moans and groans coming from the couple. Candice couldn’t get a good look at the guy since his back was turned to her.

“Oh fucking gods yes, fuck my dirty little cunt Ash!” Zoey cried.

 _Ah, it’s Ash_ Candice thought.

As she watched she was getting hot. She pushed a hand down in her pants and began to play with herself as she watched the couple.

On the bed Zoey was enjoying herself when she saw Candice looking in on them and this got her even more excited.

“Ash, we’ve got an audience” she whispered into his ear.

“We do, who is it?” Ash asked.

“Candice” Zoey panted.

“Want her to join us?” Ash asked.

This suggestion got her even wetter and she knew Ash wanted to do this feeling his cock twitch inside her.

“Yes” she moaned as she came.

Ash unlocked Zoey’s legs from his waist and pushed her down on the bed. He then with speed got up and went to the door and pulled Candice in before she could even react. She was thrown on the bed right next to Zoey.

“Hey Candice, so glad you could join us” Zoey said smiling.

Candice looked embarrassed as she still had a hand stuffed down her pants.

“Oh, is that for me?” Zoey asked in a cute voice.

Candice didn’t know what to say or do. Zoey however knew what to do. She pulled Candice’s hand out and licked her roommate’s fingers clean.

“Mmm, so tasty” she murmured.

Candice was getting even more aroused as she watched Zoey lick her fingers, sucking them like they were little cocks.

Ash got on the bed and stripped Candice off her clothes. Once naked Zoey dashed over planting her face into Candice’s cunt. Candice moaned loudly as Zoey ate her out.

Ash frowned at this. He wanted Candice’s pussy, but Zoey beat him to it. He sighed and decided he needed to go to another hole. So he climbed and straddled Candice’s chest. His shiny cock staring Candice straight in the face.

“Suck it” he said.

Candice opened her mouth and Ash inserted his cock inside. Candice then closed her mouth around the hot piece of meat and began to suck on it as Ash pumped in and out of her mouth. He held her head to keep her steady. Candice could taste Zoey’s juices on Ash and at first she was disgusted, but found it didn’t taste too bad. Besides, there was a creamy center she wanted get to the bottom of.

Candice moaned through the cock in her mouth as Zoey was doing an amazing job on her cunt. Zoey was slurping, licking and nibbling away on Candice and wondered why she hadn’t eaten out Candice before, but then remembered she didn’t want to ruin their friendship they had. But now she thinks it would just make get closer. Much, much closer. Zoey’s mind imagined all the dirty sex fun she and Candice could now get up to.

Ash groaned as he felt Candice’s tongue swirl around his entire length and then used her teeth to gently graze his rod. Shit, Candice had some skills in cocksucking.

“Shit, Candice” Ash groaned as he fired off his load.

Candice drank down the Ash’s come and he pulled out for Candice to scream.

“OH FUCK, FUCK, ZOEY, OH GOD ZOEY, FUCK!” she hollered as she came.

Zoey’s face was covered with Candice’s juices. She pulled back and Ash kissed and licked her face clean. Zoey murmured liking the feel of Ash licking her face clean.

Candice watched this and wanted more. She grabbed Ash’s member and began stroking it wanting it to get hard again. She wanted this beast inside her.

“Someone wants more” Zoey commented.

Ash groaned as his penis rose slowly to full mast.

Candice pulled Ash to her and aimed his dick to her entrance of her dripping pussy. Ash took over and pushed in deep inside her. Candice moaned as Ash’s cock filled her.

 _Shit, it’s been so long since I had a real cock inside me_ she thought.

“Take it all Candice, it feels so fucking amazing. He’s the biggest guy to ever fuck me. I can never get enough of his cock” Zoey said.

“Oh gods, he’s so damn big” Candice moaned.

“Yeah, that’s my Ash” Zoey said proudly.

“You’re tight Candice, when was the last time you got fucked?” Ash asked groaning as he kept pushing into her.

“Too fucking long” Candice panted.

“Drought’s over” Zoey said.

Candice just moaned.

Once fully in Ash felt Candice’s snatch muscles ripple around his length. He then drew back til only his head was left inside. This made Candice whine only to moan as he slammed back into her. Ash kept up this pace pulling almost all the way out then filling her up full.

Candice moaned loudly as she was being thoroughly fucked. It felt so damn good.

Zoey sat back and watched. She never thought of herself as a voyeur before, but damn this was so hot.

“Ash, fuck me, I want you to fuck the shit out of me. Pound my pussy raw” Candice begged.

Ash just nodded as he adjusted himself and got a good hold on Candice’s hips and began to slam in and out of her. Their pelvises crashing into one another over and over. It jarred them, but their pleasure overrode their pain they were experiencing. They both knew that they’d feel this afterwards.

“YES, OH YES, ASH YES! FUCK ME, FUCK MY CUNT! OH GODS, IT FEELS SO DAMN GOOD! I’M COMING!” Candice screamed.

Ash groaned as he released his load into Candice. He was tapped out. He pulled out and flopped back.

Candice laid there exhausted.

“Shit, I want more” Zoey said.

Ash just groaned.

 

**End**


	158. Officer Jenny

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is the final chap of my Holiday set. It also has nothing to do with the previous two chaps.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 158: Officer Jenny**

Ash grumbled as he sat in a rectangle-sized room with no windows and one door. He didn’t even know why he was here in the first place. He was just Christmas shopping then he was subtly picked up by Mall security and placed in this room. His wallet and all his purchases had been taken from him. He glanced at his watch to check the time.

 _Great, I’ve been in here for almost a half an hour and no one’s come in. What am I even doing here, what did I do?_ he thought.

The door opened and a woman with red eyes and blue hair tied in a ponytail came in. She was wearing the usual blue security uniform that all of them wear except since she was female it was a skirt and not pants. She closed the door. And sat down at the other chair across from Ash.

“Mr. Ketchum, I am Officer Jenny” she said.

“Yeah, what’s going on and why am I here?” Ash asked in an annoyed tone.

“You’re being held here since we saw surveillance tape of you stealing at numerous stores” Jenny said.

“What, that’s crazy. I never stole a thing in my life” Ash said shocked and appalled that he was being accused.

“We are reviewing the tapes right now. We don’t want to make a mistake, but right now you’re being held here til he know and if you’re found on the tapes then we’ll be handing you over to the police” Jenny said.

“I am telling you I didn’t do a thing. I didn’t steal anything. I am being framed” Ash said vehemently.

Jenny said nothing as she sat and waited.

It felt like hours and Ash sat there stewing unhappy with everything that was going on. Soon the door opened and another security guard came in and whispered into Jenny’s ear. She looked a bit shocked and surprised then whispered back to her colleague. The guard then nodded and left.

“Mr. Ketchum, I must apologize. It appears we were wrong for accusing you” Jenny said.

“You’re damn fucking right” Ash snarled.

“We caught the shop lifter as he was in the middle of stealing. Again I apologize for the mix up” Jenny said contritely.

Ash sighed and though he was angry a part of him understood them. The holiday season was always super busy and they were a lot more vigilant during this time looking out for shoplifters and the like. He just hated he was accused.

“It’s alright I guess. Can I go now?” he asked.

“Yes, but I think I should first apologize in full for detaining you here for so long” Jenny said.

“There’s no need-” Ash never finished what he was going to say as Jenny stood up and began to remove her clothes. Ash’s eyes just watched, stared as more flesh was being revealed to him. Jenny sure kept herself in shape. She had a flat tummy, a trimmed blue bush and she had lovely firm C sized tits. Once naked Jenny sauntered over to Ash and got on her knees. She pushed Ash’s chair so it faced her and she worked Ash’s pants off.

Once off she removed his boxers. Ash’s member was already hard watching Jenny strip. Jenny bent her head down and took it all in her mouth and Ash gasped feeling her hot mouth.

“Oh, fuck” Ash gasped.

“Not yet Mr. Ketchum, but we’ll get to that” Jenny said.

Ash couldn’t believe this. He just couldn’t believe this was actually happening and had to actually pinch himself in hopes this was a dream. He was so glad he didn’t wake up.

Jenny bobbed her head up and down on Ash’s lap. Her saliva slipping out of her mouth coating Ash’s rod making it glisten. One hand was cupping his balls while the other was playing with herself. She wanted to be wet and ready for when this beast was inside her. So her juices began to pool on the floor below her.

“Shit, going to come” Ash groaned.

Jenny increased her sucking and she was rewarded with Ash shooting his load into her mouth. She drank it down and kept sucking to get him hard again. She then pulled back and got on top of the table and stretched her legs out, using her fingers to open her juicy pussy lips. The look on her face read, ‘fuck me’.

Ash got up and aimed his hard cock and slammed into Jenny. They both moaned as they connected. Jenny couldn’t believe how deep Ash was inside her. While Ash couldn’t believe how tight Jenny was. Then Ash began to move and Jenny moaned and wiggled on the table, which caused it to shift and wobble.

Ash held Jenny’s hips as he worked his thrusts in and out varying them in speeds to draw out as much pleasure as he could for not only himself, but Jenny too.

“Oh, oh, oh god Mr. Ketchum, yes, yes fuck me fuck me” Jenny cried.

Ash grunted as he slammed his dick in and out of Jenny. She was so slick, hot and tight. It felt so good. He then grabbed Jenny’s legs and threw them over his shoulders and raised her ass off the tabletop as he drove deeper into Jenny.

“So deep, oh god, so fucking deep” Jenny wailed.

Ash groaned as he felt Jenny’s snatch squeeze him as she orgasmed. He didn’t want to come now, not now. He wanted to feel more of this delicious pussy. So using all of her willpower he held back. He had to pause his thrusts to cool himself down. As soon as Jenny stopped orgasming he started again. Jenny moaned as she felt Ash resume to slide in and out of her. She loved how big Ash was and how full she was now. Such an amazing and glorious feeling.

Ash kept going til Jenny came again and Ash couldn’t hold back any more. He spewed his load deep inside Jenny.

After that they both got dressed and cleaning up as much as they could.

“Again Mr. Ketchum, I apologize for the inconvenience” Jenny said.

“It’s alright” Ash said.

He then left getting his stuff back on the way. He was whistling the whole time with a spring in his step. 

**End**


	159. Misty & Jessie

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, I know many of you have been wanting this one for a while. Sorry for taking so long, but I got to it.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 159: Misty & Jessie**

Ash and Misty struggled trying to get out of the ropes they were tied into. They had been captured by Team Rocket after they happened upon another one of their ‘get rich quick’ schemes. They of course got fooled into it and Team Rocket decided of course to capture Pikachu and everything. They failed in that aspect, but got Ash and Misty instead. Brock was looking for them. James and Meowth were gone to get supplies for them to celebrate their victory.

“Ugh, I can’t believe I have to stay watch the twerps” Jessie grumbled.

“Let us go, now” Ash hollered.

“Yeah, let us out” Misty said.

“Not on your life twerps. We’ll use you two as bargaining chips to finally get Pikachu” Jessie said.

“Like a saggy breasted bitch would be smart enough to actually do that” Misty spat.

“What then fuck did you say you little cunt?!” Jessie shouted.

“You heard me, you got more boob than brains” Misty sneered.

“Better to have some than none, you flat-chested whore” Jessie sneered.

“Ash doesn’t mind. He always fucks me to satisfaction” Misty boasted.

“Yeah right, the twerp has a tiny dick probably” Jessie snarked.

“Oh yeah, pull it out and see. He’s a fucking beast” Misty said with a smirk.

Jessie glared at Misty.

“Uh, Mist, what are you doing?” Ash whispered.

“Play along Ash. We can get out of this. All you got to do is fuck the shit out of this bitch” Misty said with a smirk.

Ash shook his head as he sighed.

“Fine, but we won’t make a habit out of this” he said.

“But I thought you loved to fuck girls you meet. You fucked every girl you’ve met so far?” Misty asked with a twinkle in her eye.

“Yeah, but most of the times you also join in on it too” Ash pointed out.

“Who says I won’t this time either” Misty said.

Ash felt himself get hard at this.

Jessie didn’t hear any of what Ash and Misty was saying. She was debating whether to take up Misty’s challenge or not. Then she saw the bulge in Ash’s pants and curiosity got the best of her. She walked over and knelt down. She used her hand and rubbed the bulge.

 _He does seem big, but I need to look into it more_ she thought.

Misty smirked as she watched this as she was getting bit wet herself.

Ash stifled a groan as Jessie molested him through his pants. Then Jessie removed his pants and boxers and a loud gasp escaped Jessie’s red lips. 

“See, told you. He’s a fucking monster” Misty proclaimed arrogantly.

Jessie could only stare at the size of Ash’s cock. It was huge compared to what she’s seen before. She was getting so we just looking at it.

“Fuck, I just got to taste it” she muttered.

Getting down on her hands and knees she brought her face right at Ash’s crotch. She rubbed her cheek against the hot piece of meat before taking it into her mouth. She moaned tasting it. Ash groaned as he felt Jessie’s hot mouth wrap around his organ.

Misty watched getting a little wetter by the minute as Jessie sucked and bobbed her head up and down on Ash’s cock.

“Well Ash, is she any good?” she asked.

“Ugh, she’s got some skill” Ash groaned.

“Hear that trollop, you got some skill. But Ash’s been sucked off by better” Misty said.

Thi incensed Jessie. _He’s had better, I’ll shop this brat who the fucking best is_ she thought.

Ash groaned as he placed a hand on Jessie’s red hair.

“Skull the bitch Ash, skull fuck her” Misty pleaded.

Ash looked at his lover with a look of ‘what the fuck’ look on his face.

“She looks like a girl that needs a throat pounding. So give it to her” Misty commented.

Ash though didn’t want to do that. Yes, he didn’t like Jessie and Team Rocket and how they kept appearing and crap and messing with his journey by either their get rich quick schemes or when they try and capture Pikachu. But he wasn’t about to do something like skull fucking Jessie. He wasn’t that cruel.

Jessie was so focused on giving the best blowjob now didn’t even hear the by-play going on. Her saliva was slobbered all over Ash’s member as she did all she could to get him off. She then used her gloved hand and cupped his sac massaging them.

“Damn, that feels different” Ash murmured as he felt Jessie’s gloved hand on his balls.

“Good different, or bad different?” Misty asked.

“Don’t know, just different” Ash said.

It wasn’t long til Ash felt his balls tingle.

“Shit, going to come” he warned.

“Suck it down bitch, all the other girls Ash has been with drank his come” Misty said, “on second thought let it splash all over your face like the cheap whore you are.”

Jessie actually now was debating the options. Not because the flat-chested brat said anything. No, of course not. It had been a long time since she swallowed a guy’s spunk, but it would be great to have his hot seed all over her face. Oh decisions, decisions. She decided to drink it down and as the first shot hit her tongue she began to swallow. Ash just came and came and when he finally stopped Jessie knew she had her daily douse of protein.

Pulling back she was gasping for breath.

“He ain’t done yet” Misty said.

Jessie looked and saw Ash’s cock was still hard. _What the fuck most guys she sucked off went limp and took a couple minutes to get hard again. What the hell is up with this brat?_ she thought.

Feeling that twinge in her pussy she knew she had to get this beast inside her. But the way Ash was she wouldn’t be able to do it. She’d have to untie him, and that meant untying Misty too. She really didn’t want that, but her body, her snatch was screaming at her get fucked by that huge pole. So she untied the two and Misty leapt up ready.

The water Pokémon trainer pounced on Jessie and began to take off her clothes. Jessie wasn’t prepared for the assault. It wasn’t long til she was naked and Misty grabbed Jessie’s arms and held them in a vise-grip. The redhead couldn’t move if she even tried.

“Time to fuck this bitch Ash” Misty sang.

Ash seeing the sight felt his cock twitch. He moved and got on his knees and spread Jessie’s legs wide revealing her dripping snatch. He then pierced Jessie’s pussy and drove home. Jessie screamed loudly, so loud it was like she was being killed. It had been so long since she had sex and her pussy wasn’t used to the size of Ash.

“OH FUCKING GOD, I’M BEING TORE APART!” the female Rocket hollered.

“That’s it Ash, fuck her, fuck her hard. Show this slut who is boss” Misty said panting slightly as she was getting aroused.

Ash grabbed Jessie’s hips and began to pump in and out. Jessie cried and moaned as she thrashed her head back and forth. She couldn’t move her arms since Misty still had a tight grip on them. Never before had she felt such hard, powerful thrusts violating her. It jarred his pelvic bone and messed with her mind as pleasure flooded her system. She was on the brink of losing her mind.

What then drove the Team Rocket redhead even further was Misty finally released her arms, but that was so trimmed orange haired girl could start mauling her large breasts. Misty’s hands were quite dexterous and Jessie was at her mercy. With a huge orgasm her mind shattered.

Ash kept pounding through Jessie’s orgasm then erupted into Jessie. He pulled out of the now unconscious redhead breathing hard.

Misty was now very aroused.

“Ash” she said in a certain tone.

Ash knew that tone and knew she wanted hers. He closed his eyes for a few moments to give himself a small reprieve before Misty got on him. And she did. Her clothes now strewn in a messy pile she launched herself at Ash and began to grind her sopping pussy against Ash’s semi-hard organ. Ash groaned at this as he felt himself getting hard again.

Once at full-mast Misty raised herself and then slammed her entire being letting her pussy get filled by Ash’s cock. She howled like a rabid animal then began to bounce up and down like one. Ash ran his hands up and down Misty’s slim body and found her A cups. He cupped and squeezed them before pulling her upper body down and suckled on the hard nipples.

Misty moaned as she fisted Ash’s hair as she kept on her riding.

“Oh gods yes Ash, yes, fuck, yes fuck” she cried out.

Their fuck was quite animal like and they came together quickly. They were breathing hard as they both came down from their highs.

“Come on Ash, we better get going” Misty said as she got dressed.

Ash nodded and got fixed up himself. Soon they were ready to go.

“What do we do about her?” Ash asked looking at the still unconscious Jessie.

“Leave her” Misty said then walked out.

Ash followed.

 

 

**End**


	160. Elesa & Bianca

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, this one takes place after Ash battled Bianca's father.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 160: Elesa & Bianca**

“Ash, I want to thank you for what you did for me, to risk having to go back home” Bianca said.

“It was nothing Bianca, I’d do anything for a friend” Ash said.

“That’s what I like to hear. Friends helping friends no matter what” Elesa said.

“Thanks Elesa” Ash said.

Bianca smiled.

“I think this calls for a celebration for the both of you” Elesa said.

“But what about my gym battle?” Bianca asked.

“Yeah, mine too?” Ash asked.

“Oh, don't worry about that. I’ll battle Bianca first since she came first then you Ash. But we can do that later. It’s late. So lets celebrate” Elesa said.

Ash was a bit disappointed that he’d have to wait, but had to admit that Bianca was ahead of him. But that just gave him more time to prepare for the battle and maybe see what kind of Pokémon Elesa used when she battled Bianca. Plus he got to cheer on a friend. It was a win-win situation in the end really.

/Scene Break/

It was late and after the small party they had Elesa led Ash and Bianca to where they’d be battling, the battlefield.

“Wow, so this is where we’ll be battling you?” Ash asked in awe.

“Yup, but tonight I think we can use it something different” Elesa said with a smirk.

“What is it?” Bianca asked.

Elesa smiled and leaned in and kissed her fellow blond. Bianca was shocked at this and was going to pull back, but Elesa’s hand moved to the back of her head and held her and Bianca relaxed.

Ash just watched stunned and then got hard watching two girls making out. Elesa wasted no time as she deepened the kiss and began to move her hands roaming up and down Bianca's body. Poor Bianca was putty in Elesa’s hands. She moaned into the gym leader’s mouth and pushed herself into her. Elesa smirked at this. This was going to be easier than she thought.

Now Elesa always had some jitters whenever she had to have a gym battle and she needed some relief and having sex was the best way to relax. And she had two competitors so that meant she needed twice the jitter relief. Usually she didn’t have sex with her opponent and would have one of her entourage handle her needs. But tonight she wanted to try something different.

Laying Bianca down on the floor Elesa began to strip the young trainer of her clothes. Bianca blushed at this, but made no motion to really cover herself up. Elesa’s mouth watered at Bianca's tits. She envied girls with tits since she only had small A cups and Bianca had a firm B going right now. Bianca was now naked as Elesa stripped herself of her clothes. She had a flawless body really and Bianca couldn’t help, but be envious of it.

Ash just stared with a bulge in his trousers. Elesa and Bianca naked in front of him. Shit, he wondered if he was going to be a part of this or just getting a show. He didn’t move or say a word due not wanting to ruin the moment going on. He thought if he did then he’d wake up or something.

“Oh god, Elesa” Bianca gasped as she felt two of Elesa’s slender fingers probe and pump her pussy.

“Such a delicious tight twat you’ve got Bianca. Just waiting, begging for a big cock to ruin it” Elesa cooed as she licked and sucked on one of Bianca's hard nipples.

“Yes, I want it, I want a cock to fuck my pussy” Bianca mewled.

Elesa locked eyes with Ash and that seemed to cue him in. He stripped himself of his clothes and Elesa watched and appreciated Ash’s body. He was firm and toned everywhere. Then there was his cock. Shit, that beast was definitely going inside her. Screw Bianca. So she shook her rump signaling Ash where he had to go.

Ash obeyed and went behind Elesa and grabbed her hips. He aimed his hard rod and pushed into Elesa’s wet pussy. Elesa moaned a she was being stretched by Ash’s cock. Fuck, it had been so long since she had a cock in her. With her modeling and being a gym leader she rarely had any time to find a guy to screw. Sure, she made times for her friend Skyla and they had a lot of fun, but nothing beat a piece of meat.

Bianca was unaware of what was going on as Elesa kept her quite amused as she sucked the young trainer’s nipples and kept pumping her away at her pussy even with Ash fucking the gym leader. It was an amazing feat of multitasking really.

“Oh, oh, oh Elesa. I’m going to come” Bianca cried.

“Come baby, come all over my hand. I want to taste you” Elesa urged.

Bianca came with a shriek and Elesa’s hand was covered with Bianca's juices. She then used her juice soak hand and smeared the offerings all over Bianca's chest and licked it up.

“So tasty” Elesa muttered.

Bianca was breathing hard as her mind was jumbled.

“OH FUCK!” Elesa cried out as Ash was really pounding her pussy. She came hard.

Ash kept going holding onto Elesa’s narrow hip and then with a final grunt he spewed his load into the fashion model/gym leader.

“Mmmm, it’s so long since I had a guy’s spunk inside me. Now go and fuck Bianca” Elesa said.

Ash slid out of Elesa and Elesa moved so Ash could get to Bianca. She laid on her side to watch the action. She watched Ash get on top of the still semi-incoherent Bianca and slide his still hard member inside her. Bianca moaned like a wanton slut as she was being filled.

“Shit, you’re so tight Bianca” Ash groaned.

“Oh god, so fucking big, fuck me now god!” Bianca cried out now totally out of it.

Ash blinked confused.

“You heard her ‘god’ fuck her” Elesa said with amusement in her tone.

With that Ash began to pump in and out of Bianca starting off slow since she was so tight and he didn’t want to hurt her. Bianca keened and whined as the friction in her pussy was sparking wildfires of pleasure that was burning out of control throughout her body. It didn’t take too long for her to climax and Ash gritted his teeth to stave from coming too soon.

Elesa watched as she fondled one of her tits rubbing one of her hard nipples as the other hand tickled her pussy. She loved watching.

Ash kept going having to give pause when Bianca came. Then finally unable to hold back any longer he fired his load deep inside Bianca. He then pulled out letting his come slowly ooze out of the blond trainer. 

 _I think we christened our battlefield just right, I can’t wait for tomorrow_ Elesa thought as she shivered when her climaxed.

 

 

**End**


	161. Skyla

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, I know many of you have kind been wanting this one. So this takes place after Ash wins the Jet Badge. Skyla shows her appreciation for Ash in helping her find her love for battling again.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 161: Skyla**

Ash followed Skyla into a hanger.

“So what is it you wanted to see me for?” he asked.

“Ash, I want to thank you for showing me how to enjoy battling again and not rely on how I used to do things” Skyla said.

“It was nothing Skyla” Ash said earnestly.

“It maybe for you, but you opened my eyes and I want to thank you” Skyla said.

Ash wanted to tell Skyla that it was no trouble, but just knew that he wasn’t going to get anywhere on that front. So he decided to go with whatever she had in mind. So Skyla let Ash further back into the hanger and he climbed into a big plane that was meant to carry parcels of all sorts.

“Tell me Ash, have you ever fucked on a plane this big?” Skyla asked.

Ash shook his head. “No, in fact I’ve never fucked on a plane at all.”

“Good, you’re in for a treat” Skyla said.

She then headed for the cockpit and started the plane up. It wasn’t long and they took off from the ground and in the air. Skyla then put the plane on auto-pilot and went back into the  storage area where Ash was. She pulled down a mattress.

“You’ve done this before?” Ash asked.

“Once or twice” Skyla said.

What she didn’t say was this was the first time with a guy. She had done some fucking in the air with Elesa when she visited her from time to time. She was a bona fide bisexual. She liked her pussy licked and munched and a dildo shoved up there, but nothing can compare with the real thing flesh and blood pounding her twat. It was sensational.

Once the mattress was on the floor she pulled Ash down on it and they kissed. They made out as Skyla was tugging on Ash’s clothes. Ash did the same and soon clothes were being removed. Skyla’s hands ran up and down Ash’s firm body. He wasn’t muscle-bound or anything, but he had muscles in all the right places. It must’ve been because he travels everywhere.

Ash was marveling at Skyla fit body. For a girl who spends so much time in the cockpit of a plane she kept herself in shape. He kneaded and squeezed her delicious C cups making Skyla moan. Then Ash’s hands traveled down petting and stroking her flat stomach and hips and inner thigh. Skyla whimpered and whined wanting Ash to touch her moist center. But Ash avoided it.

“Damnit Ash, play with my pussy, I need it” Skyla cried.

“Whatever the High-Flying Girl wants” Ash said as he used two fingers and began to tickle her wet folds.

Skyla moaned at this as she rotated her hips wanting more, but Ash kept teasing. Soaking her snatch.

“Oh, oh, oh Ash. Fuck. Please just stick those fingers inside me” she cried.

Ash inserted two fingers inside her sopping quim and Skyla trembled and cried out as she came. Ash never stopped as he pumped those fingers in and out of her prolong her orgasm.

“OH ASH!” she screamed.

Ash then pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his hard cock. Skyla cried out so loud it echoed through out the large space. Ash thrust in and out of her as Skyla withered and wiggled under Ash.

“Yes Ash, yes, oh yes. Fuck me, fuck me so good baby. Oh fuck!” Skyla moaned.

Ash groaned as he felt Skyla’s pussy clench around him as she came again. But he kept going enjoying it. Skyla pulled his face to hers and they shared a tongue-filled kiss then her hands went to his back and gripped on tight as Ash pounded her.

“Here it comes” Ash warned.

“In me, pour it all inside me Ash” Skyla mewled.

Ash grunted as he shot his load deep inside Skyla.

They laid there breathing hard, their bodies slicked with sweat with only the humming of the engines heard.

“How much longer we got up here?” Ash asked.

“More than enough” Skyla said with a smirk as she flexed her PC muscles.

Ash felt himself get hard again.

“This is the real Mile High Club” he said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: hey, I want you all to know I am working on a couple chaps that will have Ash having fun with the female gym leaders of each region minus Kalos since that hasn’t finished yet. I will be spreading them out through this series so to make them special. Don’t know when the first will be up since I am still writing it, but hopefully it should be done soon. Hopefully.**


	162. Misty

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: here’s my V-Day themed one for 2015. I haven’t done a Misty one in a very long time too.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 162: Misty**

“So, um, Misty, what is it you wanted to see me about?” Ash asked.

He was in her room since she had called him up and asked him to come over. Usually Misty wasn’t allowed to have a boy in her room since her parents were strict about that kind of thing. But her parents weren’t home and her sisters were gone too. So Misty knew this was the best chance to have Ash in her room.

“Oh Ash, I wanted to give you my valentine in private” Misty said with a smile.

“Really, where is it?” Ash asked excitedly.

“Right here” Misty said as she placed one of Ash’s hand on her chest.

“Misty?” Ash asked.

“I'm ready Ash, make love to me” Misty said.

The couple had been waiting to take that step in their relationship for seven months that they’ve dated.

“Are you sure Mist?” Ash asked.

“Yes I am Ash” Misty said then kissed him.

Ash kissed Misty back and knew she was ready. Their kiss turned quite passionate as Ash’s arms wrapped around Misty’s waist and her arms around his neck. They walked backwards and then fell back on the bed. Ash was on top of Misty as Misty raked her hands, her fingers through Ash’s messy black hair. Ash caressed Misty bare arms making her shiver.

“Ash, we can’t do it with clothes on” Misty said breathing hard. Her hormones were racing.

Ash nodded as he took off his shirt. Misty peeled her shirt off and unhooked her bra. Ash stared at Misty’s naked chest and this her feel self-conscious since she didn’t have big breasts like her sisters.

“Ash” she said embarrassment.

“You’re beautiful Mist” Ash said with the deepest sincerity.

A tear came from Misty’s eyes hearing this.

Ash then captured her lips and they resumed kissing with Ash’s hands now touching her small breasts. She moaned as Ash touched them. It felt so amazing. A hell of a lot better than when she touched them herself. She felt her nipples harden and then Ash’s thumb just had to flick them. This caused her to gasp. Her nipples had always been quite sensitive.

Ash seeing this smirked. He then dipped his head down and began to suckle them. Misty mewled and cried out.

“Oh Ash, Ash” she whined.

Ash’s hands worked Misty’s tight jeans off and then began to rub her hot center through her silk panties. Misty squirmed at feeling this new sensation and it just compounded into a huge blow of pure ecstasy.

“ASH!” Misty screamed as she climaxed.

Ash felt Misty’s panties get soaked with her juices as he kept rubbing them. He also kept up sucking on her nipples making sure to switch between the two.

“Ash stop, please, I need to breath” Misty pleaded.

So Ash backed off so Misty could regain her breath.

“You cheated Ketchum” she said when she regained herself.

“How so Waterflower?” Ash asked.

“You still have more clothes on than I do” Misty said.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Ash challenged.

“Oh, I’ll show you” Misty said.

Before Ash could figure out what Misty was going to do he was tackled to the bed with Misty on top of him.

“Time for me to return the favor” she growled.

Taking off Ash’s pants and boxers Ash’s cock sprung up and slapped Misty in the face. Her face stared at it then took it in hand and let rubbed his member against her cheek feeling the heat coming off the phallus. She then turned her head and kissed the side and kept going kissing the flesh pole then once finished kissing it all over she took the cock head into her mouth and began to suckle on it as her hand pumped him.

Ash groaned feeling Misty’s attention on his organ. He closed his eyes letting himself just feel.

Misty kept going slowly taking more of Ash into her mouth, but couldn’t get it all in. So she used her hand on whatever she couldn’t get in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down licking and sucking. Her saliva coated Ash’s cock and her hand.

“Ugh, Misty, that feels so good” Ash murmured.

This gave Misty confidence since this was her first ever blowjob. Sure, she read books and other material to figure out a technique. But this was the first time she’s used it and didn’t know if Ash would like it. So far he was enjoying it. That thrilled her.

“Misty, going to come” Ash warned.

Misty just kept going wanting to taste Ash. Soon her mouth was filled with a liquid she wasn’t familiar with. She swirled it in her mouth examining it before swallowing. It was salty, but wasn’t bad at all in her mind.

Ash looked up panting.

“That was amazing Mist” he said.

Misty blushed at the compliment.

“Do you still want to go all the way?” Ash asked.

“Yes Ash” Misty said confidently.

Ash nodded and pulled Misty up and kissed her. He could taste the remnants of himself on Misty’s mouth, but ignored it. They kept kissing with Misty now on the bottom and Ash on top. His cock rubbing Misty’s soaked panties.

“Please, enough Ash. I want you to fuck me, please” Misty pleaded.

“As you wish” Ash whispered into Misty’s ear making her shiver in delight.

She then felt Ash slip her drenched panties off and he tossed them somewhere. Then she gasped as Ash entered her. He was so big inside her. She wasn’t sure he’d even fit.

“Oh Ash” she cried.

“Misty, you’re so tight” Ash hissed as he kept pushing in bit by bit.

When he reached her hymen he paused and looked her in the eye.

“I’m ready Ash” Misty said firmly as she wrapped her arms around Ash’s neck.

“Love you Mist” Ash said.

“Love you too, Ash” Misty said.

Ash pulled back then pushed in hard ripping away Misty virginity. A sharp slicing pain ripped through Misty and she closed her eyes tightly as tears leaked out. It hurt so much. All the books said it would hurt, but they lied on how much it would hurt.

Ash sensing Misty’s distress stopped. He wiped Misty’s tears away and held her gently kissing her, touching her to sooth her. Misty felt all the love being poured into Ash’s kisses and tender caresses. The pain ebbed and she opened her eyes.

“Are you alright?” Ash asked worriedly.

“I’m fine Ash, please make love to me” Misty said quietly like speaking too loud would ruin the moment.

Ash nodded and began to slowly slide in and out of Misty. She gritted her teeth for a moment feeling a slight pain, but that slowly faded as pleasure increased.

“So good Ash, you feel so good inside me” Misty moaned.

“I love being inside you Misty, you’re the only one” Ash said.

This made Misty shed tears of happiness. She pulled Ash’s head down and kissed him hard.

Ash’s pumping slowly increased in small increments Misty was panting and moaning with Ash’s grunts and groans. Their bodies getting into a rhythm of the oldest dance in history.

“Oh Ash, yes Ash. Love me, faster, harder. I want to feel it all and more, more” Misty yearned.

Ash obliged feeling so good and wanting Misty to feel as good as he was feeling.

They kept going making love til they both reached their peaks and came together.

“ASH!” Misty screamed.

“MISTY!” Ash cried.

Ash then dropped exhausted. Misty gently pushed Ash to the side so he his weight wasn’t fully on her. She sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She was basking in the moment of her first time. That’s when she heard a very familiar voice.

“How sweet our baby sister lost her cherry!”

Misty’s head snapped up to see her three sisters, Daisy, Lily and Violet, looking at her with smiles on their faces. She felt extreme heat rise in her cheeks. Worry also crept into her mind wondering what her sisters were going to do with this juicy bit of information.

“Don’t worry Misty, we won’t tell mom and dad what you’ve done” Lily said reading her little sister’s thoughts.

“You won’t?” Misty asked with a hint of suspicion.

“No, we’d never rat out our sister like that” Daisy said.

“Yeah, if we did that then none of us would’ve gotten any” Violet said.

“You mean, you three have?” Misty asked shocked.

“Yup, it’s Waterflower sisters secret. Now that you’re in on it you’re only responsibility is to keep quiet if you see or hear anything from any of your sisters’ rooms” Lily said.

“Thank you” Misty said.

“Anytime Mist, but we want details later” Daisy said.

“Yeah, and they have to be good” Violet said.

“Very good and quite detailed too” Lily added on.

The three Waterflower sister then silently slipped out and closing Misty’s door.

“Ugh, who was that?” Ash asked as he woke up.

“No one” Misty said.

Ash looked at Misty then shrugged. He wrapped an arm around her bare back and Misty snuggled in.

 

 

**End**


	163. Delia Ketchum

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: it’s been a while since I did Delia only one.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 163: Delia Ketchum**

Delia awoke to the rushing water of the shower. She rolled over and got out of bed. She was totally naked. She walked to the bathroom and entered. The room was full of steam, but Delia knew where she was going. She pulled the shower curtain open and entered. Inside was her son, Ash, was washing himself not even noticing his mother’s presence. It wasn’t til Delia grabbed his penis and began to wake that up that he was aware of her.

“Morning mom” he said nonchalantly like his mom was tugging on his pole.

“Mmmm, morning dear, every good boy needs to start out the day right” Delia purred.

She then got on her knees and began to suck his now very hard cock. Ash groaned as his hands weaved through his mom’s hair as she blew him.

“Oh mom, fuck it feels so good” he groaned.

Delia smiled as her mouth was full of her son. She sucked and licked her son’s pole relishing how naughty and taboo it was doing such a lewd act on her own flesh and blood. A hand went up and cupped Ash’s ball sac and Ash groaned as he thrust in and out of her mouth. She felt one of Ash’s hands holding her head and she stilled letting Ash take over.

Ash pumped in and out of his mom’s willing mouth feeling her sucking him, licking him. It was fucking amazing.

“Shit, here it comes mom” he warned.

Delia was ready and felt the flood of seed and drank it down savoring how her son tasted. Once Ash finished Delia sucked him hard again as well as cleaning him. She then pulled back and raised a leg up revealing her hot gash to her son.

“Now honey, it’s my turn” she said.

“Yes mom” Ash said obediently.

He then got on his knees and let Delia’s raised leg rest on his shoulder as he buried his face into her folds. Delia gasped and then let out a drawn out moan as she felt Ash’s tongue invade her pussy. She was so pleased she taught him so well. She grabbed the bar she had installed just for this purpose. She rode Ash’s tongue humping her son’s face.

Ash licked and slurped on his mom’s pussy tasting her delicious juices.

“Oh Ash honey, yes lick me baby, lick me. Yes oh yes” Delia cried out.

Ash kept going using his nose rubbing her clit.

“OH SHIT!” Delia screamed as she came.

Ash drank up his mom’s flowing juices then pulled back and stood up. Delia kissed Ash tasting herself.

“Mmm, so good” she purred.

Ash rubbed his hard member against Delia’s inner thigh.

“You want to stick your big hard cock in mommy’s pussy now?” Delia asked in a sweet motherly way that sounded so perverted.

“Yes mom” Ash said.

“Then do it” Delia said firmly.

Ash pushed Delia to the back shower wall and thrust deep inside her. Delia gasped as she felt her quim get filled to the brim with her son’s dick. She never got tired of this feeling.

“Fuck me honey, fuck me” Delia demanded.

“Yes mom” Ash said ands began to pump in and out of her.

Delia moaned as she raised and lowered her hips in times with her son’s thrusts. Then she felt Ash’s hands on her wet heaving bouncing breasts. Ash had grabbed some soap and lathered up and began to wash the two bouncing mounds. Delia moaned as Ash paid great attention to her breasts, which were a lovely C cup with minimum sag to them. She kept herself in good shape and it showed all over. She had a firm tummy and a toned ass.

“OH ASH!” Delia cried as she came.

Ash groaned feeling his mother’s pussy squeeze him. He was going to blow and he couldn’t stop it.

“Shit, here it comes” he warned.

Delia felt her pussy being filled by her son’s baby batter. She sighed with a smile.

“That was lovely honey” she said pecking Ash on the lips.

“Yeah, it was” Ash panted.

They then washed up playing with each other with their hands and mouths. Both coming a few more times. Then they left the shower and dried each other off.

“I think we worked up a good appetite, I’ll make us a big breakfast” Delia said.

“I already know what I want” Ash said as he wrapped an arm around his mother’s naked waist.

“Oh, we’ll be having that, and some actual food” Delia giggled.

“I can’t wait” Ash said.

 

 

**End**


	164. Daisy, Lily & Violet

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: it’s been a while since I did these three sisters. I thought I should do another one. This also another V-day chap. I know, I know you’re probably wondering why I put a chap in-between my two V-day chaps. I just felt like it, that’s all. Warning incest is in this you’ve been warned.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 164: Daisy, Lily & Violet**

“No way in hell bitch!” Daisy snarled.

“Who the fucking hell are you calling a bitch, you bitch” Lily barked.

“Shut it both of you” Violet said as she was trying to be peacemaker between her two sisters.

“BUTT OUT” Daisy and Lily shouted at their sister.

Violet sighed and shook her head.

Now Lily and Daisy were fighting over who’d give Ash Ketchum a valentine. Violet tried to tell them they could both give a valentine to Ash no knowing that Daisy and Lily’s valentine meant having sex with Ash was their V-day gift.

“Why are you two making such a big fuss over giving Ash a box of chocolates?” Violet asked.

“What are you talking about, I’m not giving Ash chocolates” Lily said.

“Yeah, I’m not either” Daisy said.

“Then what are you giving him then?” Violet asked curiously.

Lily and Daisy went quiet as their cheeks flamed up, but they also saw the other’s expression and connected the dots quite easily. This sparked more anger between the two.

“You fucking whore” Lily screamed.

“Me! You’re the fucking whore!” Daisy screamed.

Violet frowned and shook her head. Her mind was still catching up with where her sisters’ were, but when it did it was alike a light bulb going on.

“You two both want to be Ash’s first” she said.

This had Daisy and Lily stop shouting at each other and turn to Violet.

“Yes, and it will be when this fucking twat quits” Lily sneered.

“Fuck you bitch, you’re the slut” Daisy snapped.

“Me, what about you fucking whore?” Lily asked.

“Well you’re both out of luck” Violet said interrupting the argument again.

“Huh. What do you mean?” the two asked.

“Well, the thing is, I took Ash’s cherry” Violet said as she looked down.

“WHAT!?”

“You conniving little bitch” Lily spat.

“You whore, you fucking filthy whore. How could you?” Daisy screamed.

“ENOUGH!” Violet shouted.

This silenced her sisters.

“I didn’t mean it to happen at all, it just happen that’s all” Violet said.

“Okay, then how did it ‘just happen’?” Daisy asked with sarcasm.

“It was during the New Year’s party. You two were off enjoying yourselves at the party and left me alone. Ash came by and tried to cheer me up, and boy did he ever” Violet said as a big smile appeared on her face as she remembered that night like it happened yesterday.

“So, how big is he?” Daisy asked.

“Did you have to teach him much, or was he a natural?” Lily asked.

Their anger now forgotten, they now wanted all the dirty juicy tidbits. It then moved quickly from getting all the dirty and juicy details on the sexual encounter to making a plan to get Ash not only for themselves, but make it a sisterly affair in a way though their youngest sister was out of the country.

/Scene Break/

Ash sighed as he walked down the street. Today was Valentine’s Day. Now Ash didn’t hate the day, but it always made him realize how lonely he really was. Seeing all these couples all-around being so lovey-dovey. He didn’t have anyone special, no girlfriend whatsoever.

 _That’s it when I get home I’m playing Gods of War or something to get my mind of this stupid day_ he thought. _Yeah, one badass video game will help me get over this._

“Hey there Ash” Violet greeted.

“Huh, oh hey Violet” Ash said with a bit of blush on his cheeks as he remembered what he and Violet did during the New Year’s party. Then he noticed that Violet was wearing just a trench coat and that seemed strange to Ash since he never though Violet would own a trench coat since she liked to be fashionable really.

“So where are you going?” Violet asked.

“Home” Ash said.

“Not yet, come with me” Violet said.

Ash just shrugged and followed Violet. He trusted her so there was no reason not to.

/Scene Break/

Ash looked around confused. He had entered with Violet into the Waterflower home. It was a big house, which was needed when you had four girls. The house was so big that it had its own indoor pool.

“So why are we here?” Ash asked.

“What, you rather be somewhere else?” Violet giggled.

“No, no. Just curious” Ash said.

“Don’t worry Ash, I got nothing nefarious up my sleeves today” Violet said. “In fact I got nothing on underneath this” she added in a whisper in Ash’s ear.

Ash swallowed hard as he felt himself get hard. His eyes glued onto the trench coat she was wearing just picturing her soft, supple naked body underneath. Violet, with her back turned to Ash, smirked since she knew announcing that info would get Ash quite hot and bothered.

“Violet” Ash said a slight strain in his voice.

Violet turned and her lips were captured by Ash’s. She was surprised, but kissed Ash right back. They made out right where they were standing.

 _I should stop this, I have to get him there. If I don’t they’ll kill me_ she thought.

But her mind lost out as her body yearned for Ash. She still remembered how hot and passionate that New Year’s party was they had together. Ash pushed her onto the couch with her trench coat being torn off revealing that was indeed naked underneath it. Ash took off his clothes in record time and wasted no time and plunged his cock deep inside Violet’s pussy.

Violet gasped out loudly and began to moan up a storm as Ash fucked her.

“Oh gods yes, Ash fuck me, fuck me so goddamn hard” Violet cried.

Ash just grunted as he pumped in and out of Violet. He was relishing being inside her once again. It was just how he remembered it. So hot, tight, and wet. Her PC muscles squeezing and contracting around him, trying to make him give up his load.

Ash used his hands groping Violet’s jiggling tits with his thumbs rubbing her hard nipples and this sent sharp spikes of pleasure strike throughout her body.

“Oh Ash, yeah, touch my breasts. You know how I love them touched. Mmmm, baby, oh baby” Violet cooed.

Ash then moved his mouth down and began to suckle Violet’s hard nipples. Violet’s head snapped back as she arched her back up pushing her chest into Ash’s very eager mouth.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile up in a guest room Daisy and Lily sat there waiting for Ash and Violet not knowing what was going on down on the floor below them.

“Where is she?” Daisy asked.

“She should be here already with Ash” Lily said.

“Come on, lets see what’s going on” Daisy said.

Lily nodded and followed her sister out.

/Scene Break/

Downstairs Ash was still thrusting in and out of Violet when Daisy and Lily made their appearances.

“YOU FUCKING SLUT!” Lily cried.

“MOTHERFUCKING WHORE!” Daisy shouted.

This stopped the erotic ravaging that Ash and Violet were doing and turned to see Daisy and Lily.

“Oh, um, hi” Violet said sheepishly.

“Damnit Vi, you were supposed to get him upstairs then we’d fuck his brains out” Lily said.

Daisy nodded vigorous at this.

“He jumped me, I couldn’t fight back” Violet said hoping her lie would pass.

“I call fucking bullshit. I knew it was a mistake for you to get him. I should’ve gone” Daisy said.

“Ha, that’d be a fucking mistake” Lily scoffed.

“Excuse me?” Daisy asked turning to her sister.

“You heard me, if you would’ve gone then you’d have had him fucking you right then and there forgetting about me and Violet” Lily said.

“I am not that much of a whore to do that” Daisy fired back with her cheeks red with anger.

“Um yeah,  Daisy would’ve pulled Ash away somewhere semi-private” Violet said.

“Gee, thanks for the support Vi” Daisy said was sarcasm.

“I would’ve brought Ash back without any shenanigans” Lily said taking the high road.

Daisy and Violet snorted at this.

“What was that?” Lily asked with a sharp glare.

“Please, you’d hog Ash” Daisy said.

Violet nodded firmly at this.

Lily’s face turned red at this.

“Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Ash asked.

This stopped all the arguments as the sisters turned to Ash, who was still buried inside Violet.

“Oh, I’ll tell you Ash, just keep fucking me” Violet said with a saucy smirk.

“YOU FILTHY WHORE!” Daisy and Lily cried.

“Hey, I was on my way to coming when you interrupted. So I want what’s mine and nothing is going to stop it” Violet said with fierce determination.

Daisy and Lily grudgingly agreed.

“Now get back to pumping me and I’ll give you all you need to know” Violet purred as she wrapped her arms around Ash’s neck.

“Yes ma’am” Ash said.

So as Ash thrust in and out of Violet she told him the whole plan that had been destroyed.

“So, the plan, was to, bring me here, take me upstairs, where Daisy and Lily were waiting, and then the three of you, would fuck my brains out, and that would be your Valentine’s Day gift to me” Ash said as he grunted between pumps.

“Yeah, on yeah” Violet moaned.

Daisy and Lily just watched the erotic scene before them. Both couldn’t believe they were getting aroused by viewing their sister getting boned by Ash. They were getting so wet and horny.

“Lils, are you feeling what I am feeling?” Daisy asked.

“If you’re feeling extremely horny and wanting to finger yourself til you come, then yes” Lily said.

Back on the couch Violet cried out as she came. Ash though kept going thrusting harder and harder.

“Oh gods, Ash, Ash, fuck me! Fuck, you just won’t quit at all. Oh gods, coming again” she wailed.

Ash groaned hard as he slammed into Violet deep into one last time as he came spilling his load into her pussy. Violet sighed feeling his hot seed pool inside her. Ash pulled out letting some of his seed slowly ooze out of her. He then stood up and turned to Daisy and Lily.

“Who’s next?” he asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Daisy was a full second faster than Lily as she dashed to Ash and then slid on the rug on her knees stopping fully right in front of Ash. Her head eye-level with Ash’s shiny cock. She then moved her head forward taking Ash into her wide-open mouth.

“Hey, you bitch!” Lily shouted as she made her way over to her sister.

Daisy flipped Lily off.

“First come, first suck” she said.

Lily pouted.

“Don’t worry Lily” Ash said as he caressed her cheek.

Lily looked up and smiled.

“Daisy, lick me clean” Ash commanded.

Daisy did tasting the juicy cocktail of Ash and Violet’s juices that was on Ash’s flesh rod. Once done she reluctantly pulled back.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get more” Ash promised.

Daisy looked quite hopeful.

Ash then laid down on his back.

“Daisy, ride me, Lily on my mouth” he said.

The two sisters eagerly moved to their new positions. They both moaned as they got attached to Ash’s appendages. Daisy lowering herself down on Ash’s cock and Lily feeling Ash’s tongue wiggle in her quim. They then began to hump and ride grinding their pelvis down on their respective positions.

Ash raised and lowered his hips to Daisy’s bounces as he had a firm grip of Lily’s plump ass licking, sucking and munching away at the ripe peach over his mouth.

“Oh gods, it feels so much better than I thought. Fuck, he’s so big in me” Daisy whined.

“Shit, fucking shit, his mouth feels so good too. He knows how to eat a girl’s pussy so fucking fine” Lily moaned.

Violet watched from her vantage point on the couch. Seeing her two sisters getting fucked got her hot again. She crawled off the couch and got between the two. She then brought her hands up and began to play with their bouncing breasts. Now the three sisters teased each other by slapping one another’s breasts or flicking them, but never in a sexual way. Now though Violet decided to have some wild fun with her sisters crossing a line that can never be un-crossed.

“Oh fuck, Vi, what are you doing?” Daisy moaned as she felt Violet’s fingers tweaking her hard nipple.

“Just having fun sis” Violet said innocently.

“You’ve got a twisted way of having fun Vi, but don’t stop on account” Lily panted.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t going to” Violet said then lowered her mouth on Lily’s tit.

Lily gasped feeling Violet’s mouth on her hard nipple.

Daisy pouted.

“Where’s my attention?” she asked.

Violet then began to swap between sucking on Daisy and Lily’s bouncing flesh melons making her sisters moan out loud. They never thought they feel such erotic feeling for their sister.

Ash kept munching away at Lily’s pussy not knowing what was going on. He then began to speak nonsense that sent vibrations throughout Lily’s quim and this set her off.

“OH FUCKING GODS, COMING!” she screamed.

She nearly fell over if it wasn’t for Violet holding her upright. Daisy drove herself down over and over on Ash’s cock wanting to come too. She yowled out her climax as Ash erupted a load deep into her.

Daisy and Lily were panting hard as Ash pushed Lily’s ass off him so he could breath.

“You alright there Ash?” Violet asked.

“Super, just give me a few minutes to rest then I can go again” Ash said sucking in deep breaths.

“Mmm, then let me help you” Violet purred.

She then latched her mouth onto Ash’s spent rod licking up Daisy and Ash’s juices. She moaned and murmured as she relished the interesting mixture. Ash groaned as he felt his dick get hard again.

“Shit, you got such a fucking amazing tongue” Ash commented.

Violet beamed with pride with a mouth full of cock.

Once clean and hard again Ash pushed Violet off.

“Thanks” he said then kissed Violet.

Violet kissed Ash back tasting Lily’s juices and cleaned Ash’s face.

Lily was lying on the floor belly down with her eyes closed regaining herself. She didn’t even notice Ash getting up though she felt Ash’s hands on her ass lifting her lower section up. She groaned then howled as Ash plunged deep inside her. Ash then began to fuck her hard and deep. He’d pull out til only his head was in then slam deep into her.

Violet turned to Daisy who was on her back still resting. Violet wanting more sex grinned as she crawled her way over to her vulnerable sister.

“Oh fucking gods Ash, fuck, oh, oh, oh, oh” Lily wailed.

Ash grunted and groaned feeling Lily’s pussy contract around him over and over again wanting to keep him inside her.

Daisy groaned loudly as felt a warm body on top of her. She paid no mind to it til something began to lap at her pussy. She opened her eyes to see Violet’s glistening pussy in her vision.

“Vi, what the fucking hell?” Daisy asked as she moaned.

“Just enjoying a snack sis” Violet said then went back to her peach eating.

Daisy moaned and squirmed around. Her eyes locked on her sister’s pussy.

 _Fuck, might as well make the jump_ she thought then pushed her face into Violet’s inviting pussy.

Violet felt Daisy’s tongue enter her hot channel and moaned deep into Daisy’s hot slit.

“OH ASH!” Lily cried as she came.

Ash groaned as he kept hammering Lily. He fought through her orgasm and that just cascaded downwards for Lily. She was thrown into a loop of a never-ending orgasm it seemed. Her mind being ruined by the sheer unadulterated pleasure she was feeling.

Finally Ash spewed his load deep inside Lily and pulled out.

As he pulled out Daisy and Violet both came.

There was the sound of four people breathing heavily.

“Shit, best goddamn Valentine’s Day ever” Ash announced tiredly.

“It ain’t over” Daisy said.

“Yeah, we got all night” Violet said.

“Mmm, yeah, all night fucking” Lily cheered tiredly. 

Ash didn’t know if he’d survive the night, but didn’t care. _What a fucking way to die_ he thought.

 

 

**End**


	165. Georgia

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: alright, I know several of you have been waiting for the debut of this girl, so here it is. My first Georgia one in this series. This is a high school setting kind of one. This is also just part one of it.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 165: Georgia**

Georgia smirked in a predatory fashion as she saw her target, her prey heading out. She was so going to enjoy this. She had been planning this for weeks. Now Georgia liked to think of herself as a very sporty kind of girl, but there was another girl who seemed just as sporty or even more so. Her name was Iris. So Iris and Georgia had a fierce rivalry with one another. Each girl did their best to one up the other. But Georgia was going to take the game to the next level.

She was going to seduce Iris’ best friend. She knew Iris had a big crush on him and that made it even more sweeter.

“Soon you’ll be mine Ketchum” she chuckled.

/Scene Break/

Ash was walking through the park. He was bored and wanted to get outside. He had called Iris before he left, but had to leave a voicemail. Ash just shook his head at this. Iris was a bit scatter-brained and would forget her head if it wasn’t attached to her body. He figured that Iris had just misplaced her phone somewhere and would find it after she tore through her room only to find it on her night stand where she usually keeps it, but forgets.

So Ash was walking through the park to waste time until Iris finds her phone and his message.

“Hey there Ash.”

Ash turned and saw it was Georgia.

“Hi Georgia, what are you doing out here today?” he asked politely.

Now Ash had nothing against Georgia, but since he was friends with Iris that meant Georgia was considered the enemy. But he still wanted to be polite.

“Doing fine, how about you?” Georgia asked.

“Doing good” Ash said.

“Say Ash, want to have some fun?” Georgia asked with a smirk.

“Sure, what do you have in mind?” Ash asked.

/Scene Break/

“Um, I don’t think this is right” Ash said with a groan.

His pants were down to his ankles along with his boxers. Georgia was on her knees servicing his hard flesh rod with her mouth and hands. She was surprised how big Ash was when she got him hard and free of his clothes.

“Come on, don’t tell me you don’t like it?” Georgia asked pulling her mouth away and began to give him a hand job.

“N-n-n-n-no, it’s not that” Ash groaned as Georgia suckled his cock head.

“Good, because I have no plan on stopping” Georgia said firmly then went back to blowing him.

Ash groaned and he could feel he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. Georgia sure knew how to suck cock.

“Shit, here it comes” he warned.

Georgia was ready and as soon as the first jet erupted she was swallowing. She gulped down Ash’s entire load though letting some of the last squirts stay in her mouth so she could taste him. She liked what she was tasting.

Pulling back she then dropped her shorts revealing her soaked panties to Ash.

“You see how wet I got sucking you off, what are you going to do about it?” she asked with a saucy smirk.

“Oh, I know” Ash said with a grin.

He pushed her down onto the floor and yanked her wet panties off then buried his face into her glistening folds. Georgia gasped at the unexpected dive then moaned loudly as she humped Ash’s head as he ate her out.

“Oh fuck, you’re so fucking good eating me. Shit, oh shit. So fucking good” she grunted out.

Ash kept going licking and slurping Georgia’s ripe peach.

Georgia was now humping Ash’s face like a jack-hammer as she swirled her hips and ground her pussy down on Ash’s face wanting to get all that delicious friction.

“OH SHIT!” she screamed as she came.

Ash’s mouth was flooded by her torrent of juices. He felt he could’ve drown by the amount of nectar that came out of Georgia. He pulled out letting the rest of it pool on the floor.

Georgia was breathing hard as she as coming down from the best oral se she’s ever had.

“You still alive there?” Ash asked.

“Shit, if I died and gone to heaven I don’t want to leave” Georgia said as she sucked in air.

Ash chuckled.

Georgia sat up and saw Ash’s cock was ready for more.

“Now for the main event, the fucking” she said with a wide grin.

Ash just nodded, his mind now in full sex mode. All rational thought gone. He climbed on top of Georgia and his cock slid home into her still sensitive pussy. Georgia mewled as she wiggled around feeling Ash fill her up.

“Oh fucking gods, so goddamn big” she panted.

Ash then began to pump away and Georgia keened out in pleasure. Ash would let out grunts and groans as he moved back and forth increasing his pace in a measured way though without real conscious thought. Just pure instinct. He had his knees on either side of Georgia’s legs to give him leverage. This meant his hands were free and they played with her jiggling tits. His thumbs rubbing her hard nipples where it was on the edge of pain and pleasure.

“Oh shit, I’m coming” Georgia cried as her body began to tremble and shake.

Ash felt Georgia’s quim try and over take his member attempting to swallow it whole. Ash remained strong not letting himself to let loose. He never stopped thrusting though, just slowed to a crawl as Georgia went through her climax. When Georgia’s orgasm had passed Ash went back thrusting hard and fast in and out of her.

“Oh gods” Georgia groaned as it began again.

This went on two more times as Georgia experienced her peak twice before Ash unloaded his semen inside her. They then laid there trying to recover from their exertions. Their bodies coated with sweat. Ash’s head was resting on Georgia’s chest with his eyes closed resting.

Georgia heard sound and soon found it was coming from Ash’s cell. His cell must’ve fell out of Ash’s pocket when she removed his pants somehow. It was a text from Iris. Georgia smirked at this and sent a text to Iris using Ash’s phone. This was working out better than she had originally planned.

“Round two, baby” she said with a tired grin.

Ash groaned, but slowly nodded his head.

/Scene Break/

Iris was heading to meet Ash since he sent her a text on where to meet her.

“Yo Ash what… The fuck is going on here!” the purple haired girl shouted as she stared at the sight of Ash fucking Georgia.

“Oh, you made it Iris, glad you could” Georgia said with a smirk.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that ends just part one. Please click the next chap button or whatever you need to do to get to the next chap to see the next part.**


	166. Iris & Georgia

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is the second part of this one. Again high school themed setting kind of.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 166: Iris & Georgia**

Iris couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Ash, her best friend and crush, was there fucking her arch rival, Georgia. She felt her heart being torn apart.

“I win, bitch” Georgia said with a victorious smirk. She was on top of Ash riding him like he was a prized stallion. Her nude body was glistening with sweat from her exertions, her breasts bouncing.

This enraged Iris. She was heartbroken, but now she was pissed.

“Like fucking hell you win, you fucking slut. I’ll show you!” Iris proclaimed.

“Feh, you’re way behind so you can’t catch up” Georgia said smugly.

“We’ll see about that” Iris said as she stripped out of her clothes revealing her forever-tanned body and her B sized tits with pink nipples. She pushed Georgia off Ash and then rubbed her pussy against Ash’s cock getting herself wet for Ash.

“Iris, what are you doing?” Ash asked confused now out of his sex-induced haze.

“We’re going to fuck Ash, I love you and I won’t let that fucking bitch have you” Iris panted.

“Um, okay, are you sure?” Ash asked.

“Yes I am sure Harry, now shut up and lets get to fucking” Iris said.

She rubbed her pussy getting it wet since she wasn’t going to go down on Ash dry. It didn’t take long and she was wet and then raised up and lowered herself down taking Ash into her pink clam. She moaned letting her head fall back. Ash was so big, so much bigger than she thought he’d be. Soon Ash was fully inside her.

“Iris, I thought you were a virgin” Ash said.

“I am, I lost my hymen riding horse when I was younger” Iris said panting as she was adjusting herself to Harry's cock.

“Oh, okay” Ash said.

Iris then began to go up and down riding Ash. She pulled Ash’s head to hers and they shared a deep hot passionate kiss. Ash shocked at first kissed Iris back and this thrilled her. This was her first kiss. She had been saving it just for Ash really. So she put everything she had in it as she pressed her body against Ash’s hot, hard sweaty one. God, she was getting wetter and wetter just being so physically close to Ash.

Georgia watched this with a bit of a frown. This wasn’t what she had in mind. She planned out Iris seeing her fucking Ash get mad and upset then run off. Not this, but as she continued to watch she was actually getting hot and excited.

 _Oh shit, don’t tell me I have a voyeur fetish_ she thought with astonishment.

“Oh Ash, Ash, fuck. Yes, fuck” Iris moaned as she continued to ride Ash.

Ash brought his hands up and began to caress and roam her hard tight little body. Iris shivered feeling those hands on her, those hands she had dreamed and fantasized many nights and days. Now it was real, not a dream of any kind and it was so much fucking better.

Ash was amazed how tight Iris was. He knew virgin were supposed to be tight, but damn. Iris was squeezing him like a fucking vise.

“Shit, Iris, I’m going to come soon” Ash warned.

“Not yet Ash, I want up to come together. Rub my clit, rub it” Iris panted.

So one of Ash’s hand went down and found her clit and began to rub it.

“OH GOD!” Iris gasped.

It wasn’t long and Iris and Ash came together.

Georgia let out a low moan to make Ash and Iris she was still there. They turned to find Georgia masturbating.

“Alright, cunt, it’s time for your punishment for trying to take what is mine” Iris said as she got up from Ash.

“Uh wha?” Georgia mumbled as she was still pleasuring herself.

Iris walked over and pushed Georgia down and pulled out Georgia’s hand from her dripping quim. She brought a leg in-between Georgia’s and began to rub her off. Georgia moaned and as she was reaching her climax Iris stopped before she fell off the edge.

“What the fucking hell, I was so close” Georgia snapped.

“Punishment bitch” Iris snarled.

Georgia tried to wiggle free, but she was still a bit tired from all the sex she’s had today while Iris had energy to spare. Georgia was in trouble.

So Iris went back rubbing her off with her leg then stopped before Georgia was oh so very close to her sweet release. This was torture for dark pink haired girl. Her blue eyes tried to show she was defiant, but the pleading was slowly was bleeding through. There was only so much she could take. She needed her release or she felt like she’d explode or go insane or both. Finally she snapped.

“PLEASE MAKE ME COME, PLEASE I NEED IT. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I NEED TO COME!” she screamed.

“Not til you say what I want you to say” Iris said with a vicious smirk.

Georgia growled at this, but then conceded.

“Fine, you’re better than me, you’re the best and I am just a second rate. You win” she said.

“Good, now apologize to Ash for using him” Iris said.

“Ash, sorry for using you. Now can I come?” Georgia asked.

“Sure” Iris said as she brought her hand down and with a gentle rub of Georgia’s clit she was off.

Georgia spasmed and shook and let out a soundless scream as she erupted like Mt. Vesuvius. When she stopped she was lying there dead to the world.

“Um, is she alright?” Ash asked worriedly.

“She’ll be fine. That wasn’t the first time I did that to a girl” Iris said confidently.

“Wait, you’ve done that before?” Ash asked surprised.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you about it sometime, but right now I want another go” Iris said as she sauntered back to Ash.

“Not sure if I have anything left in the tank Iris” Ash said.

“Oh come on, I know you got more. You may not be an athlete like me, but you’ve got stamina like a bull” Iris said.

Ash sighed knowing he’d have no choice.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the second and final part. Hoped you all liked it.**


	167. Officer Jenny

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: sequel to chap 111. Yup, I decided to do a sequel to it. I’ll be sprinkling in sequels to past chaps that I’ve done through this series in the future.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 167: Officer Jenny**

Ash and Jenny were walking to the police station since that would most likely be the first place Ash’s friends would stop by to look for him. As they walked Ash’s mind kept going back to last night with him having sex with not only Jenny, but Joy too.

 _Man, never thought I’d be that lucky. Brock will kill me if he ever found out_ he thought, _or he might just curl into a ball and cry._ Ash wasn’t sure what Brock’s reaction would be. He just knew it would be an extreme one though which direction it would be was a matter up in the air.

They soon made it to the station and found it was empty.

“I guess they haven’t come by yet” Jenny commented.

“I guess, we were. Though I think my friends and I were further away from this place” Ash said now thinking he was blasted further away than he had originally thought.

Jenny nodded. She got the story of how Ash got here out of him in the morning before she and him left the Pokémon Center.

“So should we go out and look for my friends?” Ash asked.

“No, we should stay here. It’s the best since they’ll come around here and we don’t want to miss them” Jenny said.

Ash just nodded.

“So what should we do?” he asked.

Jenny thought for a moment then her eyes subconscious veered down to Ash’s crotch.

“I think I know a thing or two we can do” she said.

Ash saw where Jenny’s eyes were locked on and sighed.

“I thought you got enough at the Center” he said.

“Never hurts to go back for seconds” Jenny said.

“Fine, where” Ash said giving in.

“Follow me” Jenny said.

She led Ash deeper into the station and opened a room that had blankets and cots.

“This room is used for trainers or for me to sleep in overnight if needed” Jenny said.

Ash just nodded as Jenny set up a cot.

“You sure we’ll both fit on that?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s the biggest and build like a brick shit house really. It’s been at this station long before I was posted here” Jenny said.

Once the cot was set up Jenny began to undress and Ash just watched.

“I’m not the only one getting naked Ash, get to it” Jenny said as she now in her bra and panties.

Ash just bobbed his head and began to take off his clothes. He was about to pull his boxers down, but Jenny stopped him.

“I get to do that part” she said huskily.

Ash bobbed his head again and Jenny took his hand and pulled him to the cot. Jenny had laid a blanket down on the cot to cushion it. Once on the cot the two made out with Ash’s hands on Jenny’s bra covered tits. Jenny groaned as Ash’s palms rubbed the fabric causing friction as her nipples became erect. Her panties getting wetter and wetter every moment with their pelvises rubbing together.

“Fuck, can’t wait” Jenny moaned.

She nearly ripped Ash’s boxers off, but she did rip her panties off.

“Fuck me” the police officer panted.

Ash not one to disobey law enforcement did as he was told and inserted himself into Jenny. Jenny moaned.

“Oh fuck, it hasn’t been that long, but it feels like it. I love this cock in me” Jenny moaned.

Ash groaned as he felt Jenny’s cunt wrap and squeeze him. He then began to move and Jenny let out more moans and groans. Ash’s hands made quick work of her bra.

“Where’d you learn to get a girl’s bra off quickly?” Jenny asked amazed since most guys no matter the age had trouble.

“I learn more things other than Pokémon on my journey” Ash said.

He then gave Jenny a hard thrust and that snapped Jenny’s mind into pleasure land. Ash’s hands went to her now free tits and began to play with them. Squeezing them, rubbing them and pinching them. It felt so good to Jenny. Then Ash brought his mouth down to her melons and began to feast on them.

“Oh yes, fuck yes. Eat my titties, eat them. All you can eat baby. Suck them dry” she cried.

The cot was squeaking and creaking as well as shifting back and forth from Ash’s movements.

“HARDER, FASTER!” Jenny barked out.

Ash went all out and was pummeling Jenny. This made her let out a howl as she came. Ash groaned as he came too. They laid there panting, their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat.

“You think we wasted enough time?” Ash asked panting.

“Mmm, no, I don’t think so” Jenny murmured.

“Round two then?” Ash asked.

“Yes, and yes again” Jenny said happily.

So the two went back at it.

/Scene Break/

They had finished just in time as Brock, Dawn, Piplup and Pikachu were getting close to the police station and Ash stepped out.

“ASH!” Dawn and Brock shouted.

“Hey guys” Ash greeted.

Pikachu was the first to make it to Ash so happy to find their best friend again.

There was hugs and the ‘we were so worried about you’ and the ‘I’m just fine’ going around. They then decided to head off. Brock wanted to stop by and say hi to Jenny, but Ash stopped him.

“Officer Jenny is tired” Ash said.

Brock pouted, but nodded.

/Scene Break/ 

Back inside the sleeping room Jenny laid asleep naked under a blanket. A note sitting waiting for her.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that‘s that. No sequel to this one at all. I’ve decided that before even starting writing this one.**


	168. Dawn and Princess Salvia

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, this one I know some of you have been wanting and here it is. Now this doesn’t follow anything from the episodes at all. I’ll do that one later. So enjoy!**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 168: Dawn & Princess Salvia**

Dawn and Salvia stood in front of Ash both grinning.

“Can you guess which one of us is which Ash?” Dawn asked.

“Yes, can you tell who is Dawn and who is Salvia?” Saliva asked.

Both girls were wearing the same outfit with their hair done up the same way too and kept posing mirroring one another in perfect sync. Ash was sure they had worked on this routine to get it down perfect. He was definitely seeing double.

“I can” he said confidently.

“Oh, you can, and how can you do that?” Dawn asked.

“Yes, how?” Salvia asked.

“Bend over” Ash said.

Both girls looked at each other then shrugged and did as they were told. They bent over revealing their panties, which were also matching too. Ash got up and walked over and massaged their panty-clad asses. The girls moaned at this then Ash began to rub their cores getting them wet.

“How is this… able to… tell us… apart?” Salvia panted.

“Yes, how can you… tell us apart by… this method?” Dawn asked breathing heavily.

“Simple” Ash said then he ripped their panties off and shoved two fingers into each of their pussies and began to pump.

“OH, FUCK!” Dawn cried as she was getting fingered.

“Oh, OH, OH MY” Saliva whined as she was penetrated.

Ash grinned since he now knew who was who. On his left was Dawn and his right was Saliva. Dawn loved to cuss when she was getting fucked while Salvia wasn’t the type due to be more reserved. But he wouldn’t say a thing yet. He wanted to do more ‘tests’ on the girls. He kept his fingers pumping in and out the two. They moaned and cried as they pushed their butts back wanting more of Ash’s fingers inside them.

“Oh fuck, Ash fuck, fuck, fuck” Dawn moaned.

“Oh my, Ash, yes, oh yes. Feels so good, more, please more” Salvia cried.

Ash was hard and wanted to get out of his pants, but he was out of hands. Dawn and Salvia though saw the bulge from their bent over positions.

“Hmmm, you need help with that?” Dawn purred.

“Yes, we can help you relieve yourself of those pants” Salvia panted.

They moved closer so their hands could remove Ash’s pants and began to stroke him without losing Ash’s fingers inside them.

 _Shit, a double hand job. Fucking amazing_ Ash thought with a groan as he felt how different Dawn and Saliva were in their touches.

Dawn was more aggressive with her handling of him while Salvia was gentle touching and caressing his cock. Though Ash enjoyed both really, he was getting both feels as the girls traded off stroking him while the other played with his sack then they’d trade off back and forth they went. It was amazing their synchronization.

“Shit, going to come” Ash warned.

“Do it Ash, blast all that baby batter on us. Spray us” Dawn urged.

“Oh yes Ash, come, please come on us” Salvia said.

Ash groaned as he came Dawn and Salvia’s hands were coated with his seed and after he finished they licked and sucked their hands clean. Then Dawn cried out as she came followed by Salvia. Ash pulled his fingers out and then gave his fingers that was coated with Dawn’s juices to Salvia and his Salvia’s juice-coated fingers to Dawn. The two girls sucked on his fingers like they were little dicks. Once clean then stood up.

“So who is who Ash?” Dawn asked.

“Yes, have you figured it out?” Salvia asked.

“Not totally, I need to conduct some more tests” Ash said with a smirk as he stroked himself to get hard again.

“Mmm, I love experiments” Salvia murmured.

“Yeah, Science rocks” Dawn said.

“Right the first is the two of you strip and lie down on top of each other” Ash said.

The two girls did as they were told and were naked in no time flat and with Dawn on top of Salvia. Their breasts crushing against one another’s. Ash then moved and penetrated Dawn first. Dawn’s head snapped back as she cried out.

“OH FUCKING SHIT YEAH, ASH FUCK ME!” she wailed.

Ash began to pump in and out of Dawn. Salvia moaned and whimpered since her clit was rubbing up against Dawn’s as Dawn was getting the shaft from Ash. Ash then removed himself then dove into Salvia’s pussy.

“Oh Ash, yes, that feels so good, your penis is so big in me” Salvia cried.

Ash pumped in and out of Salvia and just like before Salvia’s clit was rubbing Dawn’s making her moan.

“Oh shit, fuck, fuck, fucking shit. Salvia rub me baby” Dawn groaned.

Ash then traded off every couple pumps between Dawn and Salvia’s pussies. Both girls kept stimulated when not having Ash inside them by their clits grounding into each other’s.

“OH FUCK SHIT YEAH” Dawn cried as she came.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh” Salvia whined as she came.

Ash pulled out and hand pumped til he squirted his seed all over both Dawn’s and Salvia’s gushing quims.

The two girls groaned feeling the hot liquid on their pussies. Dawn then turned herself so she was facing Salvia’s pussy and began to lap up Ash’s seed. Salvia moaned and did the same to Dawn. Both girls were moaning as they ate each other out.

Ash sat back and watched this then moved back into the action. He nudged Dawn’s head away and penetrated Salvia.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh my” Salvia cried.

Ash pumped in and out of Salvia then pulled out and shoved his cock into Dawn’s open mouth having her suck him off before going back to Salvia. This continued til Ash came inside Salvia. Dawn immediately buried her face into Salvia’s fold to get Ash’s seed.

Ash after taking a small break to recover did the same fucking Dawn’s pussy and Salvia suck him off.

The three kept going trying several positions til they were exhausted.

“So Ash, have you figured it out?” Dawn asked totally spent.

“Yes, have you figured out who is Dawn and who is Salvia?” Salvia asked.

“Hmm, still not sure. I need to do more experiments” Ash said.

“Can’t fucking wait” Dawn said.

“Mmm, me too” Salvia said.

They then all fell asleep knowing the fun they’d have when they woke up.

 

 

**End**


	169. Nurse Joy & Iris

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this continues what I did in chaps 144-146.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 169: Nurse Joy & Iris**

Iris sighed as she got settled in the latest Pokémon Center that she, Cilan and Ash had got to. Axew and Pikachu were being tended to by Nurse Joy and Audino since the two Pokémon were exhausted.

“Man, I am so fucking bored” she muttered.

Thankfully the center was empty so no one really heard her.

“If you’re so bored then maybe you can help me with something” Joy said.

Well, maybe the center wasn’t as empty as the young Dragon Master in-training thought.

“Sure, what is it?” Iris asked.

/Scene Break/

Joy say at her desk squirming every once and a while. Under the desk was Iris, who had her face buried between Joy’s legs munching away at Joy’s ripe pink furred peach. This wasn’t what Iris had thought of when Joy asked for her help, but who was she to complain really. It wasn’t the first time she ate a pussy nor it would be the last really. She’s learned to suck pussy after stumbling upon a sight she’d never forget in her village. The two women taught Iris all the joys of lesbian sex. Now Iris wasn’t a lesbian since she liked a hard cock when she could get it, but a juicy pussy would do whenever it was available.

“Oh yes, yes, oh fuck. I needed this, it such a great way to release stress. Oh god” Joy cried.

As being a Nurse at a Pokémon Center was a stressful job at times since a Joy is in charge of the whole place. All Joys have a way to relax them. This Joy just had a more stimulating way to find relief.

“Um,  excuse me, Nurse Joy?” Ash asked knocking on the door.

“Oh, um, come in” Joy said.

Iris froze. She couldn’t let Ash find her like this. She had kept her bisexual side a secret from Ash and Cilan since she wasn’t sure how they’d react.

Ash came in and closed the door.

“What can I do for you?” Joy asked.

“I was just wondering if you’ve seen Iris anywhere, I can’t find her?” Ash asked.

“No, I haven’t, but I am sure she’s doing fine” Joy said as she tapped Iris’ head trying to tell her to don’t stop.

Iris didn’t get the message til Joy used her hand and pushed her head deeper into her legs. Iris then understood and began to gently lap at Joy’s quim.

“I something Nurse Joy, you’re looking flush?” Ash asked.

“No, I’m alright, just a bit tired” Joy said.

Ash nodded and was a bout to leave when Joy climaxed. She tried to hold off, but she couldn’t fight it any more.

“Oh shit” she uttered.

Ash stopped and his brain snapped. He knew that face well since he’s fucked more than his share of girls on his travels. He knew when a girl had come. Hell, he’s fucked several Joys during his travels and though not all of the Joys had the same face when they orgasmed he just knew.

“So Iris is helping you, huh?” he asked.

“Huh, wha?” Joy asked as her brain was a jumble from her recent orgasm.

Ash walked over and went behind the desk and spotted Iris there.

Iris saw Ash and squeaked and buried her face deeper into Joy’s legs.

“No need to be shy Iris. You’re not the first pussy muncher I’ve met” Ash said.

Iris slowly came out of Joy’s legs and out from the desk.

“You’re not disgusted with me?” she asked with her face smeared with Joy’s juices.

“No, of course not” Ash said, “in fact…”

He moved closer and then let his tongue out and began to give Iris’ face a tongue bath. Iris was a bit shocked at first then closed her eyes and let Ash lick her face clean. Once clean Ash kissed her and she kissed Ash back, their tongues lashed out at each other’s.

“I bet you’re quite wet right now” Ash said.

Iris nodded.

“Then let me relieve you” Ash said.

“Yes, please do Ash” Iris said in an almost groan.

Ash had Iris get up on the desk from the side after she removed her clothes to show her brown tan body with hard pink nipples on her decent lovely A-cups. Her pussy was covered in a wild purple bush that was glistening with her arousal. Ash dropped his pants and boxers.

“Not a kid” Iris said in awe as she stared at Ash’s hard cock.

“No, I’m going to fuck you like a man” Ash said.

“Oh yes” Iris cheered.

She then moaned as Ash entered her. She never had something so big inside her and it hurt slightly, but Ash was slow and gentle. As soon as he was fully inside he paused letting Iris get used to him.

“Shit, you’ve got one of the tightest cunts I’ve ever been in” Ash groaned.

Iris grinned and let her pussy walls ripple around Ash’s length.

“Fuck” Ash muttered.

“Oh fucking god yes!” Iris cried.

Joy frowned as she watched this. Though a part of her was excited as she watched Iris getting fucked on her desk. A hand went down to her dripping pussy and began to rub it.

“Oh yes, fuck me Ash fuck me. Oh gods, it’s been so long since I got a good fucking” Iris wailed.

Joy decided to take some action and got up and climbed on her desk knowing it was sturdy enough to handle her and Iris. She then lowered her pussy down to Iris’ mouth.

“I wasn’t finished” she said sternly.

Iris opened wide letting her tongue wiggle every which way as Joy’s quim locked onto Iris’ mouth. Joy moaned as she felt Iris attack her nether region. Ash then got on the action as Joy began humping Iris’ face. Ash removed the rest of Joy’s nurse outfit tossing it aside then feasted on her bountiful tits that were now bare.

Joy panted and moaned as she fucked Iris’ mouth as Ash was mauling her chest. She never thought this would turn out like this, but she wasn’t complaining one bit at all. She planned to get as much of this for as long as these two were in her Center. She rarely got time to do this since she was so busy with running the Center.

“Oh gods” she moaned as she came.

Ash bit on one of Joy’s nipples to increase her ecstasy she was feeling. He also kept up thrusting in and out of Iris during all of this never missing a beat. He brought a hand down and found Iris’ clit and began to rub it and that set the purple haired girl off. She screamed into Joy’s pussy rocking Joy over the edge once again.

Joy would’ve fallen over if Ash didn’t catch her as she was making her way to the floor. He carried Joy over to an open chair and set her down.

“Mmm, I haven’t had a cock in me for a while and you’re still hard” Joy murmured as her hand sought out Ash’s shiny cock.

She stroked it then licked Iris’ juices from the shaft.

Ash felt himself get harder than he was before. He then parted Joy’s legs and had them rest on the armrests and then aimed his man meat and rammed home deep inside Joy.

Joy howled loudly as she was penetrated.

Ash then began to thrust away as joy screamed and cried out in sheer pleasure.

As this was going on Iris laid there recuperating from what she had been through. She turned her head to watch Ash fuck the life out of Joy and felt her nethers tingle.

 _Not now, rest then we can have another go_ she thought.

Ash kept going fucking Joy to three orgasm then he erupted inside her. He then pulled out and Iris slid off the desk and got on her knees and licked and sucked Ash’s cock clean.

“I’m not done yet” she said with a twinkle in her eye.

“Me neither” Joy panted.

Ash felt new strength course through him. He was ready.

 

 

**End**


	170. Misty

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is the start of my mini-comfort series I am doing and will be spread out through this series. Ash finds comfort as he starts his journey. I’ve changed certain things from the show canon to fit what I need, but I did my best to keep as close as I could. I did this mostly by memory too. I didn’t watch any of the early episodes when I wrote this. So I am amazed how much I remember since it’s been so long.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 170: Misty**

Ash sighed. He was finally on his Pokémon journey. He was so excited, but scared too. He had never been this far from home before. His start of his journey wasn’t anything he dreamed it would be. He got up late and got a Pikachu that had an attitude. His first attempt at catching a Pokémon, a Pidgey, was unsuccessful and then he pissed a Spearow who called on friends. They attacked Pikachu injuring the electric mouse. He was attacked Sparrows, stole a bike from a girl. Protect his Pikachu from the same flock of Spearow. Protected the Viridian Pokémon Center from an attack on Team Rocket as well met the trainer he stole the bike from and that said trainer wants him to pay for her bike, which had gotten destroyed.

Yup, not the great start he had dreamed about when he thought about his Pokémon journey. He turned to see Pikachu asleep peacefully and that made him smile at least he and Pikachu became friend after a rough start.

“Ash, what are you doing awake?”

Ash blinked and saw the trainer who dogged him since she wanted him to pay for her bike. Her name was Misty and she was a water Pokémon trainer, which meant she specialized in water Pokémon.

“Oh, nothing, just thinking” Ash said.

“Homesick” Misty said.

“Huh, no, of course not” Ash said trying to put up a strong front.

“Yeah right, it’s normal to be a little homesick, especially new trainers like you. You’re far away from home and alone” Misty said sitting up in her sleeping bag.

Ash blinked. Misty’s orange hair that was usually in a ponytail to the side of her head was gone. So her orange hair was hanging loose and he could swear she looked like a girl and the tomboy he usually sees everyday.

“Something wrong Ash?” Misty asked.

“Oh, um, just, you look different with your hair down” Ash said.

“Different, and how?” Misty asked with her tone rising a bit with every word.

“A good different. You look very nice with your hair down” Ash said quickly not wanting to be hurt.

He had learned early that Misty was a violent person.

Misty’s cheek went a bright pink at Ash’s compliment and she looked down for a few moments. Then looked up.

“Ash, I have a way to settle your nerve of being homesick” she said softly.

Ash rarely ever heard Misty use such a soft tone and liked it.

“What is it?” he asked.

Misty got out of her sleeping bag and crawled over to him. Their faces now close to one another’s. Ash felt his heart beat hard. He had never been this close to a girl like this. Her hot breath was touching his skin. He felt his body reacting and it was so foreign to him. Misty cupped Ash’s cheek and drew him in close and their lips locked. They kissed with Misty doing the kissing since Ash didn’t know how to kiss. But he was learning fast and began to kiss Misty back, which made her grin.

As they kissed Misty’s hand that was cupping Ash’s cheek went down touching his chest feeling his heart beat to into his sleeping bag and to his crotch. She began to rub feeling what was soft turn hard and hot.

“Misty, what are you doing?” Ash asked breaking the kiss.

“Just trust me Ash, I’m to make all your worries go away” Misty said trying out a seductive voice for the first time ever in her life.

Ash just nodded.

She had Ash lay back and she unzipped Ash’s sleeping bag. She saw the bulge and licked her lips.

 _If it’s as big as I felt then I am in for a fucking grand time_ she thought.

Ash just watched Misty. He wasn’t too sure what was going on.

Misty pulled Ash’s boxers down and his cock flew up and she gasped. He was so big, bigger than any cock she had ever seen before.

 _Shit, so this was what he’s been packing. I might really enjoy traveling with Ash after all_ she thought.

Ash shivered feeling the cool air caress his dick then when Misty grasped it in her hand and began to pump he groaned. Sure, he’s played with himself a few times, but this was the first time someone else had touched him there. It felt great. Then he watched as Misty brought her head forward and down taking his member in her mouth. He hissed as he felt her hot wet orifice engulf him.

 _Shit, this can’t be happening. It just can’t_ Ash thought.

But it was Misty was giving him a blowjob, his first ever and she was very good at it though wasn’t experienced enough to tell the difference. Misty however knew how to suck cock since it was one of the few things her sisters taught her. Her sisters taught her all about sex by using their own bodies and toys. They kept Misty a virgin since they wanted her first time to be with a guy she liked.

“Ugh, shit Misty” Ash groaned.

Misty smirked with her mouth full of Ash. She kept going sucking on him and Ash knew he wouldn’t hold out too long. It was just too damn good plus he had no staying power at all.

“Shit, coming Misty” he warned.

Misty was ready as Ash loaded her mouth full of his potent seed. She gulped it down like it was her favorite milkshake.

“Mmm, yummy” she murmured as she licked her lips.

Ash was breathing hard. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He had just had his first blowjob and it happened not very deep into his journey too. _This night couldn’t get any better_ he thought.

Misty however had more in store as she was really hot and horny from sucking Ash off. She peeled out of her sleep clothes that consisted of just her yellow shirt and a pair of boy shorts. She slipped them off and took off her shirt too. Ash was now staring at his first naked girl ever. His eyes weren’t sure where to lock onto really since there was Misty’s small breasts and hard nipples to her wild orange bush.

Misty giggled as she watched Ash’s eyes dart all over her body. She felt confident with Ash staring at her like he was. She took Ash’s hand and put it on her chest.

“We can do it all Ash, if that’s what you want” she said then moved close to whisper in his ear, “because I want to do it too.”

Ash felt himself get hard again.

“Ash, I want you to eat me out, you know what that is right?” Misty asked.

Ash nodded. He had heard about it and all.

Misty had Ash move so she could lie on the sleeping bag and he was in between her legs. She grabbed Ash’s head and lowered it down to her crotch. Ash saw his vision get narrowed til all he could see was Misty’s inner thighs and her vulva. He then felt her push his head forward.

“Eat me Ash” Misty pleaded.

When Ash’s mouth met Misty’s pussy he began to work. Granted, he really had no clue what to do really. He just went with what he’s heard and seen in pornos really. Misty gasped and Ash paused and looked up.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes, keep doing that. I’ll let you know if I want you to stop” Misty said then push Ash’s head back down.

Given that instruction Ash went back to work. The sounds of Misty’s moans was his guide as he learned on the job how to eat pussy.

“Oh, you’re good, so very good. Mmm, yeah, right there. Yes, fuck, yes keep doing that. Oh baby” Misty moaned as she rolled her hips and grounded her hot mound into Ash’s face.

This went on then Misty let out a cry that woke many slumbering Pokémon. She climaxed and Ash tasted all of Misty’s juices. He was amazed how tart it was, but had a hint of sweetness too. He wondered if all girls tasted like Misty.

Misty was breathing hard as she pulled Ash’s head up and guided his face to hers. She then kissed him hard tasting herself on Ash. She was thrilled by this and licked Ash’s face clean. Once done she looked Ash in the eye.

“Fuck me Ash” she commanded.

Ash just nodded his head like an idiot. He wasn’t going to turn this down at all. Getting on top of Misty he guided his hard cock into Misty’s wet willingly opening. Misty used her hand to guide Ash inside her. She gasped as Ash pushed forward burying himself inside her.

“Oh fuck, you’re so damn big” she gasped.

Ash felt his ego grow hearing this. He kept pushing forward relishing the feeling of being in his first pussy. He was now a man. Once fully inside Misty he paused to just take a moment then Misty urged him to begin by grinding her hips.

“Ash” she whined.

Ash kissed Misty as he began to pull back then thrust forward. Misty let out a cry full of ecstasy.

“ASH!”

Ash slowly increased his pace not wanting to waste this time, he wanted to savor having sex for the first time. But soon he found a rhythm he liked and Misty seem to enjoy too. Their lips locked on to one another as they kissed. Ash’s hands held Misty’s hips as he worked in and out of her. Misty closed her eyes letting Ash give it to her since he seemed to be a natural even if this was his first time.

The couple went on for what seemed like for hours. They were breathing hard, panting for air. Their skin slicked with sweat. Ash finally let out a loud grunt as he squirted his load into Misty and Misty cried as she orgasmed.

They laid there exhausted, but totally satisfied.

“Mmm, are you over your homesickness?” Misty asked tiredly.

“Yeah, I think so” Ash said.

“Good, but come to me if you ever feel it again” Misty said softly.

Ash nodded.

Pulling the sleeping bag over themselves they fell asleep.

 

 

**End**


	171. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please when leaving a review let me know what chap you're leaving the review for. This site doesn't tell me.

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: alright, first off I’m sorry for how long it has taken me to update this one. Sorry, it’s summer and I’m feeling lazy really. Okay this is a kind of sequel to a chap I did way back in chap 98. I can’t believe I haven’t done a sequel to that one til now. But to be honest I forgot til I looked back reading some of my earlier chaps and found it.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 171: Dawn**

Ash, Brock and Dawn were at the Port. Ash and Brock were getting ready to head back to Kanto since they had finished their journey through Sinnoh. Brock had left to gather supplies he and Ash would need. This left Ash and Dawn. Dawn still wanted to thank Ash for all he had done for her. So the two snuck off. Pikachu and Piplup were with their stuff since they were used to this kind of thing.

“Oh fuck Ash” Dawn moaned as Ash’s mouth was on her neck.

Ash grunted as he ground his pelvis into Dawn’s. Dawn’s hands quickly moved down and undid Ash’s pants. Ash pulled up Dawn’s skirt and peeled her panties down.

“You fucked my mom, didn’t you?” Dawn asked as she stroked Ash’s hardening cock.

“You better fucking believe it and she’s a horny bitch like you are. Like mother, like daughter, huh” Ash said as he fingered Dawn’s wetting pussy.

“Oh yeah” Dawn moaned.

Ash then slammed his hard cock deep into Dawn’s pussy. Dawn gasped out loudly as her head snapped back.

“Fuck, I don’t know how I am going to survive without your cock” Dawn moaned as Ash pumped in and out of her.

“Don’t worry babe, I am sure Zoey will warm your bed when I’m not around. You know she loves to suck this tight pussy” Ash said as he pumped in and out of Dawn.

“Oh yeah, but it’s no way compares to your cock. Not even Kenny can match you” Dawn groaned.

“Don’t worry, I’ve given Kenny some tips. He should be a better fuck next time around” Ash said.

“I fucking hope so. He just pumped, pumped and pumped and then shot and he was done” Dawn said. “I barely got close to fucking coming.”

“Then I should make this last since who knows how long it will be til we see each other” Ash said.

“Yes, oh yes” Dawn groaned.

Ash grinned as he rotated his hips as thrust in and out of Dawn. Dawn let out yelps, moans, and groans as she just let Ash fuck her. She gave her body over to Ash. She only did this with a few people she trusted. One was Ash and the other was Zoey. Hell, she remembered the time during the Wallace Cup when Zoey and Ash fucked her brains out after she beat May to win it all. She never had came so much in her whole young life til that night and she was sure she was going to die from all the pleasure Ash and Zoey gave her.

“OH ASH!” Dawn cried as she was caught up in her glorious rapture.

Ash grinned and increased his tempo really pounding Dawn.

Dawn was sure she was not only seeing stars, but the whole motherfucking galaxy as well with the way Ash was thrusting in and out of her. He was definitely making it a fuck that will last her a while til she saw him again. She knew she’d see Ash again it was just a matter of where and when really. 

Ash finally gave up his load depositing deep into Dawn as she let out one last long drawn out wail of her very recent climax. She was limp in Ash’s arms with him being the only thing holding her up. After a spell of rest they fixed themselves up and headed back. Brock came back a few minutes later none-the-wiser really. They all said their goodbyes and Ash and Brock headed back to Kanto. Dawn smiled as she stood there on the pier filled with Ash juice in her belly.

 

 

**End**


	172. Caroline & May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please when leaving a review let me know what chap you're reviewing since this site doesn't tell me.

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this will be a pattern for this set of chaps. All will be sequels to chaps I’ve done in the past. This is the sequel to chap 97. Warning there will be incest in this, you’ve been warned.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 172: Caroline & May**

Caroline shifted nervously. She was only dressed in a trench coat since underneath it she was completely naked. She and Ash had started this thing a while ago. She and Ash would fuck each other with Ash’s wife and Caroline’s daughter, May's, blessing. Now here she was going to surprise Ash at his home that he shared with her daughter. Taking one final breath she knocked on the door and it was answered by Ash.

“Caroline, what are you doing here?” Ash asked.

“Whatever for” Caroline said as she opened her trench coat to show off her nude body.

Ash felt his pants tighten.

“Come on in” he said as he practically dragged her inside and shut the door.

Once inside Ash pushed Caroline against the door ripping off the trench coat in the process. Caroline gasped at the force Ash as using. Not that she was afraid, but she had never been this thrilled before. Norman had never been like this even when they were dating and early in their marriage.

“Ash” she gasped out as Ash’s mouth attacked her neck as his hands mauled her tits.

What she didn’t know was May was in the living room. She had heard the commotion. She got up to figure out what it was to witness the sight of her husband assaulting her mom in a very pleasurable way. It got May wet as she began to rub herself.

Caroline had her eyes closed unable to see her daughter. She let out a moan as she felt two of Ash’s fingers penetrate her wet pussy. She began to move her hips to the thrusting digits.

“Like that Caroline, like the way I’m fucking you?” Ash asked.

“Yes” Caroline groaned.

“Take it out” Ash commanded.

Caroline didn’t even need to be told what as her hands deftly unzipped and dropped Ash’s trousers and boxers. Her hands grasped his hot hard rod stroking him.

“I need this in me” she pleaded.

“You do, what do little girls say?” Ash asked.

Caroline groaned. She wasn’t really good at dirty talk at all. Ash had been helping her, but it was difficult for her to say such filthy things even if it’s in the heat of the moment.

“Say it or you won’t get it” Ash said firmly as he slowly began to withdraw his fingers from her hot center.

“Please sir, f-f-f-fuck me with y-y-y-y-your massive c-c-c-cock” she stuttered out.

“Good answer” Ash said then aligned himself and slammed inside her. Caroline snapped her head back hitting the door and she saw stars from that, but not enough to knock her out. She began to moan like crazy as Ash pumped in and out of her. He lifted her off the floor and pushed her up against the door. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust in and out of her.

May watched all of this and was getting so hot she had stripped herself of her clothing and was pumping two fingers into her dripping honey pot. This was better than porn really.

Caroline was delirious with pleasure as she moaned like a common whore being used. Ash just knew how to fuck her so well. Not even Norman could make her feel this way.

“OH FUCK!” Carline cried out as she orgasmed.

Ash kept going thrusting away then emptied himself inside her. He then pulled out and turned around.

“Enjoy the show?” he asked his wife. He knew May was behind them since he felt her presence when she arrived.

Caroline though weak from the fucking she had gotten jumped and tried to cover herself with the discarded trench coat.

“Mom, we’re both women. It’s not like you have something I don’t” May said rolling her eyes at how her mother was acting.

“What, how long?” Caroline asked as her mind was still a jumble of post-pleasure.

“Pretty most of it, you present a very hot show” May said, “but let me show you how a pro does it.”

She then sauntered over swaying her hips in a seductive way knowing this always got her husband revved up. She then got down on her knees and took Ash’s cock into her mouth slurping it down tasting her mother’s juices. She moaned and murmured in satisfaction at the taste.

Caroline just watched the sight wanting to look away, but couldn’t. A part of her which was growing was getting aroused at the sight of her daughter sucking off her juices from her husband’s cock. Another part which was shrinking away revolted at the sight before her.

May kept her sucking as her eyes peered upward at Ash grinning with a mouthful of meat. Ash smiled back and caressed her hair.

“Love you too” he murmured.

May's eyes shined as she conveyed the love she had for Ash right back since she had her mouth full. And her mother always taught her to never speak when you had something in your mouth. Once finished she pulled back and smiled at her mother seeing how wet she was as Ash’s seed kept leaking out of her. She made her way over as Caroline backed away, but then literally hit the wall, unable to escape. May then dove head-forward in between her mother’s legs.

“May no, no, this is wrong. Oh, oh, oh. This is so wrooooong” Caroline moaned as she felt her daughter pleasure her.

May again smiled as she tasted the cocktail of her mom and Ash and devoured it with great vigor.

Caroline hadn’t been eaten like this ever. She had never experimented with girls. Her eyes rolled up to the back of her head as surges of ecstasy course through her like cars speeding a ninety miles an hour on a five lane freeway.

“OH” she cried out as she orgasmed.

May drank up what she could, but there was so much.

Ash watching all of this needed to get in on the action and walked over and plunged his cock into his wife and began to fuck her.

“OH ASH!” May cried as she felt her husband fuck her.

Caroline just watched as she slid to the floor, her legs as weak as a newborn foal. She watched as Ash fucked May and couldn’t believe she was getting more turned on.

The rest of the night Ash, May and Caroline enjoyed the carnal pleasures of one another. They of course moved from the entry way to the bedroom to be more comfortable. All three happy with the new arrangement they’d come to in the morning.

 

 

**End**


	173. Skyla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what chap you're reviewing since this site doesn't tell me.

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: sequel to chap 103.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 173: Skyla**

After landing Skyla and Ash headed to the beach though they made sure to check into a hotel before that so they had a room to sleep in at night. But after they got to their room they decided to change into more suitable attire for the beach. Skyla took off her clothes in the room not caring that Ash was there since they fucked on her plane for god’s sake. There was no need to be modest any more. Ash stripped himself of his clothing and got hard watching Skyla as she bending over to get her suit from her suitcase.

“Oh Ash, what am I going to do with you?” Skyla giggled as she saw the rocket Ash had.

“Well there’s something you can do” Ash said with a smirk.

Skyla sauntered over nude and got on her knees and stroked Ash’s cock with her hand then took it in her mouth. Ash groaned as Skyla sucked him. He brought his hands up and began massaging her head encouraging her to get more into it. Skyla sucked him off for a good long while til she got up and hopped on the bed spreading her legs showing off her very moist pussy to Ash.

“I think we need to test the bed” she suggested.

Ash agreed whole-heartedly and pounced on Skyla and inserted himself into her. Skyla moaned loudly.

“Fuck, I know it hasn’t been that long since we last fucked, but I missed this beast” she cried out.

“It’s missed you too” Ash said with a smirk.

Skyla moaned as Ash pumped in and out of her. This felt so much better than getting fucked on her plane, but it wasn’t as thrilling. More vanilla, but still good since vanilla was as good a flavor as the others. Ash pumped in and out of Skyla liking how her pussy conformed around his length.

“Oh Ash” Skyla moaned.

“Ugh, shit Skyla, I love your pussy. It feels so good” Ash groaned.

Skyla rotated her hips and Ash groaned at this.

“Like that Ash, I can give it as good as you” she panted.

She then rolled them over so she was on top and began to ride Ash. Ash laid back watching as his hands decided to roam. They started at her hips and dipped a bit to her thighs and this made her shiver at Ash’s tender touch on her inner thighs. Then Ash moved up to her sides and stomach tickling her slightly then they rose to her bouncing breasts.

Skyla threw her head back moaning as Ash played with her twin flesh mound. He plucked her nipples making them go hard then he’d squeeze her full breast, rubbing them, caressing them like they were priceless jewels. She never felt so worshipped in her whole life. She then threw her head back as she climaxed. Ash thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. This just made him erupt as he spewed his load into Skyla. They laid there recuperating.

“You know, I think we need a shower before we hit the beach, we’re both quite sweaty” Skyla suggested.

“You’re just full of good suggestions, aren’t you?” Ash asked as he thrust his pelvis into Skyla making her groan. Ash had only gone semi soft.

“Yes I am, so take me to the shower and wash me clean” Skyla purred.

So Ash picked Skyla up still attached. Every move me made walking to the bathroom made Skyla bounce and he got hard as she stroked him with her pussy. After getting the water started and the right temp they got in and Ash lathered Skyla up making sure she got squeaky clean. Skyla just moaned and mewled as Ash took such good care of her. She then returned the favor though she had to get off of Ash to do it. The kissed and made out as they washed each other. Once clean they dried off and got their swimsuits on and headed to the beach.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: the next set will have my 175th of this series. I am working on something good for it.**


	174. Giselle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what chap you're reviewing since this site doesn't tell me. Thanks.

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: it has been way, way too long since I’ve done a Giselle one.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 174: Giselle**

Giselle sighed as she pushed her glasses up on her nose as she continued to draw in her sketchbook. She along with her class were on a field trip. They were at an art museum and were working on a report on the art there. The class had to sketch paintings or sculptures they saw and liked. They had to do at least two sketches to get a passing grade. It was quite simple really since most of the class went to the easiest things in the museum and did their work then went the rest of the day wandering around to all the exhibits and hang out with friends.

For Giselle she wanted to do something more difficult unlike her classmates. She liked art class and had some talent though she knew she wouldn’t be the next Picasso or anything. She was sitting on one of the wooden benches when she felt a someone sitting next to her. She turned her head and felt her cheeks heat up. Sitting next to her was one Ash Ketchum. The supposed bad boy of the school. There was rumors all over about Ash and how he was kicked out of his old schools for bad behavior and other stuff that just gave him a bad reputation. Now none of the rumors have ever been really confirmed, but Ash’s bad boy status was there and that was enough for high school. Who cares about facts when fiction was juicier.

Giselle snapped her eyes down and tried to pay attention to what she was doing, ignore Bad Boy Ketchum.

“I know you’re there, I can hear you breathing” Ash said.

Giselle’s breath quickened hearing this.

Ash’s hand then went down and touched Giselle’s thigh. Giselle jumped and gasped. She cursed herself for wearing a skirt today. She felt so exposed to Ash. Ash’s hand rubbed her thigh then moved so his hand was under her skirt on her bare thigh. Giselle wasn’t sure what to do. This was wrong, right? But then why did it feel so good and right? She tried to focus back on her sketch.

Ash’s hand kept stroking her thigh slowly going up higher and higher. Giselle did her best to keep her eyes locked forward continuing her sketch. Then she let out a gasp as she felt Ash’s fingers touching her panties. They poking and probing her and she was getting wet from it.

“Please, stop” she whimpered.

“Are you sure, is that what you want?” Ash whispered in her ear.

Giselle shivered at the tone and feeling Ash’s hot breath caressing her ear.

“Y-y-y-y-yes” she stuttered out.

“I think you’re lying. You want this, you want me to pet your tight little pussy right here in the open where anyone can come in and see. You want to come all over my hand” Ash said then suckled on her earlobe.

Giselle groaned. Her earlobes were one of her weak points and Ash seemed to know this. How, she wasn’t sure since only ones who knew was her last boyfriend and he had moved away.

Ash kept working his magic on her and Giselle was weakening. Her knees were trembling and she was biting her lip to keep from letting any sound out. Oh gods, it felt so good. It had been so long since someone other than herself had touched her so intimately. She was now sopping wet as Ash pushed the soaked fabric of her panties aside and using his index finger to trace up and down her pussy lips before said digit and his middle finger slowly entering her.

Giselle gasped loudly letting it echo off the walls. Thankfully for Giselle that the part of the museum she and Ash were at was away from most of the crowded areas.

“Ash” Giselle panted.

“Hm, what is it my little slut?” Ash asked.

Giselle shivered at this. It wasn’t that she was revolted at what Ash had called her. It in fact turned her on some.

“Please, more” she murmured as her eyes fluttered closed as Ash’s fingers massaged her inner walls.

“As you wish my little slut” Ash said.

He added in another finger now making it three inside her, pumping in and out as his thumb danced around her clit that had popped out.

Giselle closed her eyes and just felt everything. Her head tilted back and if it wasn’t for Ash wrapping an arm around her waist she’d of fall off the bench she was sitting on.

“Whoa there, can’t have you falling before I’m finished with you” Ash chuckled as he kept working his fingers.

Giselle felt her pleasure increase with every thrust Ash gave her. She was getting so close to coming. She wanted it, no, she needed. She didn’t give a damn if they were caught.

“Please, finish me” she murmured in a pleading tone.

Ash grinned.

“I never leave a girl hanging, unless I want to” he said as his thumb rubbed her clit hard.

Giselle groaned as she felt a mini-orgasm ripple through her being.

A couple more thrusts and clit rubs and Giselle climaxed. She felt her body shuddered and then went limp. When she came to after her ‘little death’ she looked right into Ash’s brown eyes.

“Welcome back” Ash said.

Giselle’s brain slowly was rebooted and then she remembered what happened and her cheeks colored a rosy color. She couldn’t believe she came in a museum. She also realized she was lying in Ash’s arm, leaning against him.

“We’re not done yet” Ash said.

Giselle shivered, but not with fear. It was with anticipation. She slowly licked her lips. She slipped down off Ash and down on the floor. She unbuckled Ash’s pants quickly and all Ash did was raise his hips so she could yank down his pants and then his boxers. Once free of its confines Ash’s member sprung out and it nearly hit Giselle in the cheek. She cooed and moved in close letting her tongue slither out and began to lather up the rod. Ash groaned as quietly as he could as he felt Giselle’s tongue slide up and down.

Giselle liked the taste of Ash and she wanted more. She lifted her head up, opened her mouth and then lowered her head taking all of Ash’s dick into her wet mouth. She then began to suck and bob and Ash placed a hand on her head though let her set the pace. He was enjoying the ride as he closed his eyes feeling Giselle’s tongue slide and swirl around his length as she bobbed her head up and down as she applied just the right among of suction. Her hand would come up and cup his balls, massaging them.

Amazingly not a single person had come in since this all began. It didn’t take long for Ash to feel it. He was going to come. Giselle was very good with her mouth.

“Shit” Ash grunted as his hips jerked up.

Giselle felt the first spurt hit her mouth and moaned in satisfaction. Then her mouth was flooded. She let it pool in her mouth as she withdrew til only the head was in her mouth. Once Ash was finished she swirled the seed in her mouth and then swallowed. Her eyes were shimmering. They were totally full of lust.

Ash grinned as he saw this look. He then looked around to make sure they still were good. He then got up and took Giselle’s hand and brought her over to the wall and pushed her against it. Giselle gasped as Ash ripped her soaked panties off and then she felt Ash’s hands pick her up by her ass. He lifted her up and Ash lined his semi-hard cock up with Giselle’s wet pussy. He rubbed the head of his cock against her pussy lips making Giselle moan and wiggle, wanting Ash inside her. Ash grinned at her then dropped her down impaling Giselle on his pike. Giselle threw her head back hitting her head on the wall, she saw stars. Ash then began to thrust in and out and Giselle threw her arms and legs around Ash wrapping around his neck and waist respectively.

The sound of slapping skin along with the quietest pants, moans and groans were heard as the two went at it in the art museum gallery. They shared tongue filled kisses as Ash plowed Giselle. Giselle gasped and let out a deep low groan as she orgasmed for the second time. Ash paused letting it pass as he felt Giselle’s inner muscles ripple around him. He then went back to work thrusting away and Giselle was back on the train to climax once again.

This went on and Giselle lost track of time. When she finally felt Ash deposit his seed inside her she was exhausted, but felt that hum of energy too.

“Ash, can you get my back?” Giselle asked tiredly.

“Why?” Ash asked.

“I got an extra pair of panties in there” Giselle said.

“You always carry a spare set with you?” Ash asked.

“Well, you never know when you’ll need them” Giselle said.

Ash pulled out making Giselle groan. Ash got her bag and gave it to her. Giselle pulled out her spare pair of panties and put them on.

“Ready for lunch?” Ash asked.

“Yes, I think I am” Giselle said. 

So the two walked out of the gallery.

 

 

**End**


	175. Dawn & Zoey

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this one is a long one that can be kind of broken down in three parts, but I decided to do it all in one since I am crazy. This is also my 175th chap of this series too. I hope you enjoy it. It amazes me how long this series has been going on and I hope to continue it as long as I got fans like you who want to read this series. Thanks to you all.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 175: Dawn & Zoey**

It was another contest and Dawn was ready, and so was her rival/friend Zoey. The two were hyped up and ready to go. Ash smiled and was cheering for the two of them. Dawn though was knocked out early. Ash frowned as he watched Dawn walk away back into the locker room. He then got up to cheer her up.

/Scene Break/

Dawn sat there on a wooden bench looking down, feeling sad. She couldn’t believe she had been eliminated this early. She had trained really hard too.

“Dawn?”

Dawn looked up to see Ash. She wiped whatever tears she had. She didn’t want Ash to see the tears she had been shedding.

“Ash, what are you doing here?” she asked.

“I want to see how you were doing” Ash said.

“Fine Ash, I am doing fine” Dawn said in a false happy voice.

Ash frowned and walked to Dawn. He sat down and wrapped an arm around her.

“You don’t have to lie to me Dawn, we’re friends. I want to help you” he said.

Dawn felt tears prickle her eyes.

Ash wiped the tears away from Dawn’s cheeks then cupped them. Dawn looked up at Ash and her breath caught in her throat. Ash leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back. They made out as Dawn’s hands fisted Ash’s pullover. They finally broke apart.

“Will you let me help you?” Ash asked.

Dawn nodded still stunned by the kiss she just had.

“Lie back” Ash said softly.

Dawn did and Ash flipped her skirt up. Dawn blushed red at this and then gasped as she felt Ash’s fingers paw and pet her panty-covered groin.

“Ash” she panted.

Ash kept his pawing and rubbing feeling how hot and wet Dawn was becoming. It didn’t take long til she was soaked through and through. Dawn bit her lip as she orgasmed. She laid there breathing hard then felt as Ash peeled her panties off and moved his head in. She could feel his hot breath and shivered.

“Oh Ash” Dawn moaned as he began to lap at her hot crevice.

Ash ate Dawn out enjoying the tarty taste. He was experienced in this since this was the same way he cheered up May after she lost a contest. Hell, that was the first time they had sex. Ash was experienced sexually through his journey having lost his virginity during his first travel around Kanto with Erika, the Celadon City Gym Leader. But that’s another story for another time.

Dawn was gripping the bench tightly, her knuckles turning white as she felt Ash explore her core so intimately with his tongue. She had never felt anything like this before given her only other sexual experience was her fingers. Then she felt Ash’s fingers enter her as his tongue lapped at her clit. His fingers were so much more rougher than hers, but also knew where to touch her too. They were dexterous.

“ASH!” Dawn cried out as she climaxed for a second time.

She laid there panting hard, her eyes slightly glazed over.

“Feeling better?” Ash asked after raising his head from between Dawn’s thighs.

Dawn saw her juices smeared on Ash’s face and felt an urge. She sat up shakily and began to lick off her own juices from Ash’s face. She peppered in kisses every once and a while til Ash’s face was clean. Her eyes then glanced down and saw a bulge in Ash’s pants.

“Did I do that?” she asked in a quiet voice.

“You did” Ash said.

Dawn bit her lip in hard thought. She was a virgin still, but she felt she was ready and she was going to have her first time with someone she loved and trusted.

“Ash, will you-you be my first?” she asked in a hesitant tone.

“Are you sure?” Ash asked.

Dawn nodded.

“Okay, but if you feel uncomfortable I’ll stop” Ash said.

“Thanks Ash” Dawn said.

Ash smiled and then took off his pants. His dick shot straight up and Dawn just stared at it since this was the first cock she’d ever laid eyes on.

“I’m going to lie down and you get on top. That way you’ll be in control” the young trainer said.

Dawn nodded and watched as Ash got on the floor and laid down. His cock standing tall. Ash then gestured her to get on. She did and Ash held his erection up straight so Dawn could impale herself properly onto it. Dawn gasped as she felt the head enter her. She then slowly made her way down taking in more and more. She bit her bottom lip since it kind of hurt as Ash’s girth expanded her walls inside her. Her pace was slow, but then she hit her maiden head and stopped.

“There’s no real easy way Dawn, you just got to do it” Ash said.

Dawn nodded and taking a deep breath she raised up and then slammed down using all of her weight. That tore her hymen. She cried out from the pain and she slumped down on top of Ash. Ash held her gently stroking her blue hair murmuring words of comfort to her. When Dawn felt ready she sat back up and began to rock back and forth getting used to the feeling of being so full.

“How does it feel?” Ash asked.

“So good” Dawn groaned.

Ash smiled.

Dawn smiled back as she experimented more. She raised and lowered her hips as she rocked back and forth. She felt new sensations doing this and it just invigorated her to do more and faster. She developed a good pace and Ash just watched as Dawn awakened sexually.

“Ash it feels so good, oh so, so good” Dawn moaned.

“Take off your dress Dawn, I want to see all of you” Ash said.

“Um, okay” Dawn said with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

She removed her dress and then her bra. She gasped as she felt Ash’s hands on her breasts. They were a modest B and her nipples were hard under Ash’s ministrations.

“Oh Ash” Dawn moaned.

Ash then sat up and took a nipple in his mouth. He began sucking and that got Dawn off.

“ASH!” she cried orgasming a third time.

She was tired now after coming three times, but she wanted Ash to come too since it wouldn’t be right if it was just her.

“Ash you need to come too” she said.

“It’s alright Dawn, this was for you” Ash said being a gentleman.

Dawn shook her head.

“What do I need to do to make you come?” she asked.

Ash sighed and knew there was no way to deter Dawn. So he had her get off him and then instructed her how to give a blowjob. He didn’t know if Dawn was on the pill and didn’t want to get her pregnant. Dawn licked and sucked Ash and even though it was her first time she had some natural talent.

“Ugh, that’s good Dawn, very good” Ash said as he stroked her long blue hair.

Dawn was encouraged by Ash’s words as she kept sucking him off. She couldn’t get all of Ash in her mouth since she’d gag if she did. So she sucked and licked what she could and used her hand to pump the rest.

“Shit, coming Dawn” Ash warned.

Dawn decided to take it in her mouth since she had never tasted it. She felt the surge and Ash’s load spilled into her mouth. It was a bit salty, but not horrible at all. She did her best to take it all in, but there was so much of it that some dribbled out of her mouth.

Ash stroked Dawn’s hair as she sat up.

“Was that good?” Dawn asked.

“It was very good” Ash said.

Dawn beamed with happiness.

“Lets get dressed and head out and watch the rest” Ash suggested.

Dawn nodded feeling so much better thanks to Ash.

/Scene Break/

Zoey was on a high of winning the contest. She was one step closer to the Grand Festival. She unhappy that she wasn’t able to face Dawn in the appeals round. She wanted to see how much Dawn had grown since they last faced off.

“Hey Zoey, congrats” Ash said.

“Thanks Ash” Zoey said with a smile.

“So that’s ribbon number four, right?” Ash asked.

“Yup, just need one more” Zoey said nodding her head.

“I’m happy for you” Ash said.

Zoey smiled, “Thanks.”

“So what does the winner want?” Ash asked.

“You know what I want” Zoey said in a dark husky voice as her eyes veiled in a lustful look.

“Well come on” Ash said.

Zoey followed Ash to a secluded place where they could have privacy. Ash and Zoey have had this kind of sexual relation since they first met really. It was so good and exciting especially since they fucked with Brock and Dawn close by. It added to the danger.

Zoey groaned as she was pushed up hard against the wall. Her lips and Ash’s were locked as their tongues battled for dominance over one another. Their hands wrestled with one another clothes. Zoey’s hands deftly dropped Ash’s hands as Ash’s hands did the same to Zoey’s jeans. Once they were both naked from the waist down their hands explored each other’s nether regions.

Zoey stroked Ash’s cock feeling it get hard in her hand. Ash was rubbing and petting Zoey’s Glameow feeling it get wetter and wetter.

“Fuck, fuck me Ash” Zoey groaned having enough of their foreplay.

“As you wish” Ash said.

He then lined up with the help of Zoey and pierced her. Zoey gasped then moaned as she felt Ash’s cock fill her once again.

“Oh god Ash, I love your cock. Nothing fills me like you do” Zoey cooed.

“It loves you too, you’re such a hot little slut” Ash said with a smile.

Zoey smiled back. She knew Ash wasn’t being mean. In fact talking dirty to her just turned her on.

Ash then began to pump in and out of Zoey as she locked her legs around Ash’s waist to keep him from slipping out. She moaned and groaned as Ash’s dick slid in and out of her. The friction felt so good. Sure, she’s had some other fuck on her travels, but nothing compared to Ash. He just knew how to fuck her just right.

“Shit Ash, did you fuck Dawn, I saw she was glowing?” Zoey asked.

“I did, you jealous?” Ash asked.

“No, I want to fuck her too” Zoey purred.

“You dirty little slut. You want to bury that nasty tongue inside Dawn’s sweet clam, don't you” Ash said.

“Ugh, yes oh yes. I want to eat out Dawn’s pussy. I want to drink up all of her delicious juices” Zoey moaned.

“It’s turning you on, thinking of fucking Dawn, doesn’t it. To pump your fingers in and out of Dawn’s dripping slit, making her come, hearing her scream your name knowing you were the one causing her such pleasure” Ash said.

“Yes, yes, yes” Zoey mewled.

Ash grunted as he released his seed as Zoey climaxed. They rested then got dressed.

“Grab Dawn and meet me in the room we’re sharing in the Center” Ash said.

“What about Brock?” Zoey asked.

“Leave him to me” Ash said.

Zoey nodded grinning. She was going to fuck Dawn tonight.

/Scene Break/

It was later and Ash was sitting on his bed at the Pokémon Center. He was waiting. A knock on the door made him jump up. He opened the door to find a smiling Zoey and a confused Dawn.

“Come on in” Ash said.

The two girls did and Ash closed the door.

“What’s going on?” Dawn asked.

“Well Dawn, I know you and Ash fucked today” Zoey said.

Dawn squeaked and looked at Ash accusingly.

“No, Ash didn’t tell me. I just knew. You had that ‘I just got fucked by Ash’ look” Zoey said.

“I-I-I-I did” Dawn stuttered.

“Yes honey, I know the look since it’s the same one I wear after I got fucked by Ash” Zoey said.

Dawn’s eyes widened at this, her head snapped to Ash.

“You, and you” she said.

“Yeah, we’ve been fuck buddies ever since we first met” Zoey said.

“How could I not” Dawn uttered.

“You just decided not to that’s all” Zoey said.

“So what’s going on?” Dawn asked.

“Well, I want to fuck you” Zoey said.

“I’m not into girls” Dawn said.

“It’s called bi, Dawn. You’re into both girls and guys. That’s what I am” Zoey said.

“Oh” Dawn said.

“Now lets get to it” Zoey said.

“W-w-w-w-wait” Dawn said.

But Zoey was on Dawn and got her on the bed and began to kiss her. Her hands caressed and stroked Dawn’s clothed body. She could feel all the tension Dawn was feeling slowly melt out of her as she kept up her thing. Dawn succumb to Zoey easily. Zoey smirked in triumph at this. Soon clothes began to come off and were tossed on the floor. The two girls were naked as Zoey’s hands kept up their duty touching Dawn so intimately. Dawn laid there blushing and getting aroused by Zoey’s deft hands as she panted and her eyes slowly glazing over with pleasure. She then gasped as she felt Zoey’s fingers penetrate her pussy.

“Zoey” she said.

“You’re going to be saying my name a lot tonight” Zoey said in a cocky fashion.

Dawn moaned as Zoey slowly finger fucked her. Ash watched this since he decided to let Zoey have her way with Dawn first then he’d join in. He was a patient guy.

Dawn moaned as Zoey suckled on her hard nipples.

“I love your breasts, they are just right for me” Zoey murmured.

Dawn blushed brightly.

“Please, don’t say stuff like that” she whimpered.

“Why, it’s true. I also love this pussy of yours. I can’t wait to taste it” Zoey purred.

Dawn gasped as she felt Zoey’s fingers scissor her and that made her climax. Zoey smirked and crawled down licking and sucking every piece of skin her mouth could get to til she got to the treasure she sought. She inhaled Dawn’s musk and her mouth watered. She didn’t hesitate and dove in. Dawn cried out still sensitive from the hand job she just gotten.

“ZOEY!”

Zoey smirked as she continued her oral exploration of Dawn’s nether regions. She was very thorough not wanting to miss a spot. Her tongue wiggled and lapped everywhere making Dawn squirm around as she was feeling sensations she only felt when Ash fucked her though different since it was Zoey and not Ash and it was her tongue and not his cock, but they were giving her the same results. An orgasm.

“OH GOD!” Dawn screamed as hit her peak.

Zoey was rewarded with a huge flood of Dawn’s juices. She drank them up as they poured out. But it was too much and Zoey’s face was covered. She pulled out letting the remnants trickle down to the bed spread.

Ash got up and pulled Zoey up. He began to lick her face clean and she cooed. Then their lips met and they kissed tasting Dawn on both of their mouths. It was very erotic. Dawn laid there panting hard.

“Ash, fuck us both” Zoey said.

“Alright, if it’s alright with you Dawn” Ash asked looking at Dawn.

Dawn nodded. Watching Ash and Zoey kiss like that got her more turned on.

Zoey grinned and got on top of Dawn. She kissed the blue-haired girl and Dawn slowly reciprocated. Behind them Ash stripped himself of his clothes and walked over to the bed with his cock bobbing. He got on the bed and rubbed his rod on both girls’ drenched centers getting it wet. Once well-lubricated Ash slid his slick cock in-between the two pussies. There was a gasped by both girls as Ash began to thrust, rubbing his cock against their clits.

“Oh Ash” Dawn cooed.

“Mmm, Ash” Zoey murmured.

Dawn got more comfortable kissing Zoey and soon tongues joined in. They shared many tongue-filled kisses as Dawn’s hands began to caress Zoey’s body.

“That’s it babe, touch me” Zoey urged.

This filled Dawn with more confidence. Her hands though were hesitant still. Her eyes darted to Zoey’s face to make sure where she was touching was making her lover feel pleasure.

“Keep going” Zoey panted.

Ash kept thrusting loving the friction he was creating and feeling.

“Shit” he groaned as he spewed his load on the girls’ stomachs.

He pulled back and Zoey slid down and licked up the mess off of Dawn. Dawn reciprocated the favor. Once done Zoey tugged Ash back and made Dawn get on all fours as she laid down legs spread.

“Eat me out Dawn while Ash fucks that sweet cunt of yours” she said.

“Um, okay, but I’ve never done this before” Dawn said nervously.

“It’s alright, just do what you want and I’ll help you” Zoey said.

Dawn nodded and began to slowly lick Zoey experimentally. Zoey gasped and squirmed.

“Am I doing alright?” Dawn asked.

“Yes, more” Zoey pleaded.

Ash grinned as he watched the sight letting Dawn get comfortable then when he saw Dawn getting into it he lunged forward burying himself deep into Dawn. Dawn wanted to cry out, but Ash’s thrust was so hard that her face was buried in Zoey’s folds. So her scream was in Zoey’s pussy. Zoey yowled as she felt this.

“Fuck, do that some more Ash, make her scream, scream into my pussy” Zoey exclaimed.

“With pleasure” Ash said with a grin.

Zoey held Dawn’s head as Ash fucked Dawn so Dawn couldn’t escape to cry out her pleasure. Ash pumped in and out of Dawn’s still tight pussy. It felt so good. Dawn was on fire as Ash fucked her as she was trying to eat out Zoey, it was hard since her mind was filled with such pleasure. So she licked when she could between her cried of pleasure. This aroused Zoey even more as each scream Dawn let out reverberated throughout her cunt. It sent delicious waves of pleasure through her spine.

This went on til Ash was going to come. He was about to pull out when he felt Dawn’s pussy clench around him, trapping him. He had no choice. He unloaded his package into Dawn as she let out a wailing cry into Zoey’s clam as she came too. Zoey was the last of the chain reaction as her juices flooded out of her into Dawn’s face and mouth. Dawn felt like she was going to drown when she felt her head was release from Zoey’s grip. She pulled away red face and panting.

“Shit Dawn, sorry” Ash said.

“No worries Ash. My mom made sure I was on the pill before I left on my travels. She thought this might happen” Dawn said.

Ash relaxed.

“I want more” Zoey said tiredly.

“Before that, can someone clean me?” Dawn asked.

“With pleasure” Zoey and Ash said with grins. 

Dawn felt shivers of pleasure run down her spine.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s my 175th chap. I hoped you all liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	176. Daisy Oak & Delia Ketchum

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, I got this suggestion from a reviewer on AFF. I can’t remember their name. Sorry, but here it is your suggestion. Thanks for suggesting it, I never thought of it.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 176: Daisy Oak & Delia Ketchum**

Ash arrived back in Pallet with a big smile on his face.

“Well, we’re back Pikachu” he said.

“Pika-pika” the yellow mouse said.

“Come on, lets stop off at Prof. Oak’s lab before heading home” Ash said.

Pikachu nodded and followed Ash.

Ash got to Oak’s lab and chatted with the resident professor. He then left his Pokémon and Pikachu in the lab. Pikachu wanted to stay and be with the rest of Ash’s Pokémon.

“Oh Ash, if you see Daisy tell her that I will be late. She should be at your house” Oak said.

“Right professor” Ash said then left.

Ash then headed home.

“MOM, I’M HOME!” he called after entering the his house.

He got no answer and that made him frown. He was sure his mom was home. He slipped off his shoes and decided to look for his mom. She wasn’t in the kitchen or anywhere on the ground level. He headed upstairs and looked as he got close to his mom’s room he heard faint sounds. His brow furrowed wondering what was making those sounds. He got to the door and opened it. Before his eyes was a sight.

On the bed was his mom and Daisy Oak. The two were completely naked. They were in the classic 69 position licking, slurping each other’s pussies while their fingers probed the other’s nether regions with vim and vigor as they humped one another’s face trying to push more of their slits into the other’s face.

“Oh Daisy” Delia moaned.

“Mmm, Delia. Taste so good” Daisy murmured with her mouth lapping on Delia’s clit.

Ash just stood there getting hard at the sight he was feasting on.

“ASH!” Delia cried out as she turned her head to see her son standing there.

Daisy snapped her head away from her pleasure treasure to see Ash and jumped off Delia. Delia grabbed a sheet and pulled it to her nude body.

“What are you doing home?” Delia asked.

“Uh, thought I’d surprise you, but I guess I am the one surprised” Ash said still a bit stunned.

“Ash, honey, what you saw it was, uhm, it was” Delia said trying to think of something to say.

Daisy, who was standing there, noticed the bulge in Ash’s pants and got wet. It had been a long time since she’s had a real dick in her. She knew Ash had a crush on her.

“Ash” she said.

Ash turned to the nude Daisy. His eyes roaming her fabulous nude body. Daisy’s body was perfect. She had nice sized hips, firm high B sized breasts with hard nipples, She had a nice tan given she spent a lot of time outside helping her grandpa with the Pokémon he took care of for other trainers. That gave her a nice firm and toned body too with some muscle definition in places along with a little six pack. Her legs were long strong and firm and in the center was a glistening spot.

“Like what you see?” Daisy asked with a smirk.

Ash just nodded unable to even form words.

Daisy smiled. She had him.

“Show me” she whispered.

Ash seemed to understand the message Daisy was giving him and he began to undo his pants.

“DAISY!” Delia exclaimed shocked at the events taking place.

“What, I haven’t had a nice cock in a long time, and I know you haven’t. This is our chance” Daisy said.

“I am not, I can’t have sex with my son. It’s wrong” Delia said.

“Fine. I’ll have sex with Ash. You just sit there and watch” Daisy said with a shrug.

Ash had gone completely naked as the two women talked. Daisy eyed Ash’s body and liked what she saw. Ash had grown on his journey it seemed. His body was muscled and firm in all the right places. He wasn’t overly muscular at all. He also had a nice healthy tan too. Her eyes then zeroed on the protruding appendage Ash was sporting and licked her lips.

 _That’s one big dick there. So much bigger than I’ve ever seen_ she thought.

Delia just watched it all from the place on her bed. She tried to look away, but couldn’t. Her eyes just wouldn’t respond at all.

Daisy walked over and got on her knees in front of Ash. She stroked him for a spell and Ash groaned feeling Daisy’s hands touch him. Daisy then licked his sack and Ash felt a shiver run up and down his spine. Daisy kept her eyes on Ash the whole time as she licked his sack then moved to lick his rod. Ash groaned feeling Daisy’s tongue lather him up.

“Shit, so damn good” he murmured.

“Just wait, it gets better” Daisy said.

“Can’t wait” Ash said.

Daisy then took Ash in her mouth taking all she could, but unable to take it all since she gagged in it went to far. So she began to suck and bob what she could take as she let her hands pump the rest and massage his sack. Ash was in heaven getting a blowjob from Daisy Oak, the girl he’s had a crush on since he first started liking girls really. Sure, he’s had other girls on his travels, but Daisy seemed to top them all in his mind.

Delia just watching this getting more and more turned on even though she knew she shouldn’t since this was her son she was watching. Her body though was crying out and she moved without a thought joined Daisy on the floor. Daisy saw this out of the corner of her eye. She knew Delia a horny little bitch just like she was. She pulled back and let Delia have a suck. Ash’s eyes widened as he saw his cock disappear into his mom’s mouth.

“Ugh, mom” he groaned.

Delia began to suck and bob on Ash’s phallus then pulled back letting Daisy do her suck and bob. Then she’d pull back and they’d use their tongues to lather his rod then one would worship his sack while the other his dick then they’d trade off. Ash was in heaven. He didn’t know how much more could he take.

“Coming” he warned.

Daisy took the hose and it spewed and she collected it all in her mouth and then turned and pulled Delia into a passionate open-mouth kiss. Delia and Daisy shared Ash’s seed between them until they both got an equal load.

Ash watched this and got hard again from his semi-hard state he was in.

“I love the young ones, they have such great recovery time” Daisy said.

“Mmmm” Delia agreed.

The got up and Daisy took Ash by the hand and led him to the bed. Once all three were on the bed Daisy commanded things. She had Delia on her back so she could be eaten out. Daisy would be the one eating. She wiggled her ass at Ash giving him the invite he needed. Ash took it and got behind Daisy and speared her. Daisy gasped.

“Oh fuck, you’re so big” she moaned.

This boasted Ash’s ego though he’s heard it more than enough when he fucked other girls on his travels. But to hear it from his crush was something extra special. Ash proceeded to thrust in out relishing this moment. Daisy didn’t seem to mind as she turned her attention to eating out Delia. Delia let out a moaning sigh as she felt the familiar talented tongue of Daisy’s. Daisy knew where to probe to excite her.

With Ash’s thrusting it would push Daisy close making her nose rub against Delia’s clit more often than it would if Daisy was just eating her out. This excited her and watching her boy fuck Daisy it also excited her too. It also made her want her boy fuck her too.

“ASH!” Daisy cried out as she came.

Ash groaned as he came. He then pulled out and Delia pushed Daisy away and latched her mouth onto her son’s cock and sucked him clean of Daisy’s juices. Ash groaned as he felt his mom’s mouth on him.

“Fuck him Delia, fuck your son, let him fuck you. Feel his seed swimming inside you” Daisy said lewdly.

Delia was on fire. She grabbed Ash’s shoulders and tossed him on the bed then got on top lowering her dripping snatch down engulfing Ash’s still hard rod. She moaned as she felt Ash enter her. Ash grunted and thrusted up into Delia. This caused her to gasp then she began to bounce up and down on her son. Ash watched mesmerized then his hands went up on their own accord and grabbed a hold of Delia’s breasts. Delia moaned with pleasure as she felt Ash’s hands on her bouncing mounds.

Daisy watched the mother/son show playing with herself. This was so much hotter than any of the porn she watched.

“Oh Ash, baby, your cock is so big in me” Delia moaned.

“Urgh, mom, fuck, you’re such a hot fuck” Ash groaned.

“Comes with experience baby” Delia said as she flexed her kegel muscles and Ash groaned.

Delia kept riding Ash as she came, but she continued wanting her son’s seed inside her.

“MOM!” Ash roared as he erupted.

Delia felt Ash’s seed coat her walls and she sighed. She slumped over covering Ash. They laid there catching their breath.

“Oh, by the way Daisy. The professor said he had to work late in the lab” Ash said breaking the silence.

“Mmm, that just give us more time” Daisy murmured as she removed her fingers from her pussy.

Delia sighed. She didn’t know if she had any more left in her, but she would damn try to keep up.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, I know as of late I’m not posting as regularly as I once was. Sorry, but it’s taking me longer writing these chaps out than before. I’ll do my best to keep things going, but don’t be surprised if I miss a month in updating. I’m still working on this, but the updates won’t be as monthly as before, but will get done I assure you. Thank you for patience.**


	177. Roxie & Billie Jo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, please let me know what chap you're reading when you're leaving a review

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this takes place after Ash wins his final Unova badge. Roxie wants to celebrate with Ash and then they get a party crasher. I also want to note that according to Bulbapedia that the name is different. They call her Billy Jo, but I decided to change it to Billie Jo. I know, not that big a difference, but just wanted to let you know so I don’t get complaints about how I didn’t spell the name right.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 177: Roxie & Billie Jo**

Ash was still on his high from winning his eighth and final Unova league badge. Now he can enter the Unova league and compete then win the whole damn fucking thing. Yup, he was just one step closer to being a League Champion.

“Hey, totally rockin’ battle.”

Ash turned to see Roxie standing there.

“Hey there Roxie” he greeted.

“Ash Ketchum, so that’s your final badge?” Roxie asked.

“Yup, now I can enter the Unova league” Ash said.

“Great, I think a little celebration is in order. Follow me” Roxie said.

Ash just nodded and followed after Roxie. Cilan and Iris were busy doing something so he didn’t have to worry much. He did leave them a note so they wouldn’t worry about him. Pikachu and his Pokémon were at the Center getting healed up after the vicious gym battle he had with Roxie.

/Scene Break/

“Oh fuck yeah, fuck!” Roxie moaned.

Ash grunted as he was stuffing his cock filling Roxie’s pussy to the brim.

The two went back to Roxie’s gym and she led him to her private quarters. There she kissed Ash and told him how they’d celebrate by stroking the growing bulge in Ash’s pants. Ash was eager, it had been a while since he got a fresh pussy to fuck. Iris was good and all, but sometimes you needed a change of scenery so to speak. So without further ado the two stripped one another quickly as they made out.

Ash ate Roxie out and Roxie came quickly. Not many guys went down on her since they thought it was disgusting or if they did they had no skill and it felt like a sloppy dog. Sure, it was nice, but Ash knew how to lick pussy and there’s something to be said about some who is skilled. They know how to get the job done, and done right. Roxie climaxed a couple times before she pushed Ash’s head away and had him sit so she could blow him.

Ash was amazed by Roxie’s oral talented, but figured since she wasn’t just the bassist, but lead singer that she should have a talented tongue. It showed as she used that tongue to show how a blowjob is done. Ash blew his load and Roxie being a blow pro never spilled a drop. Ash had to wait a few minutes to recover, but when he was he pushed Roxie down and penetrated her. Roxie’s eyes widened as she felt Ash’s dick fill her. It was so huge, and she wasn’t used to big cocks.

Ash though was a compassionate lover and took his time to give Roxie time to adjust. Once she adjusted he fucked her, and fucked her good. They fucked missionary til they both came. Then after a small rest they switched to another position, the position they were at right now. The two were on their sides with Ash behind Roxie. He was thrusting into Roxie with her leg raised up. It wasn’t a position Roxie was used to, but liked it since Ash’s pole was so big.

This position also let one of Ash’s hands maul Roxie’s tits. Roxie didn’t have huge tits, but they were a modest B on the low end. But Ash worshipped them like they were double Ds. Roxie was in pure heaven. Feeling Ash’s thumbs rub her hard nipples as he squeezed the twin mounds of flesh.

/Scene Break/

Billie Jo was in the search of Roxie. She had an idea of a new song and wanted to run it by Roxie, but couldn’t find her. She had looked everywhere and decided to check Roxie’s room even though Roxie liked her privacy. Billie Jo got there and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. What Billie Jo didn’t know was Roxie had her room soundproofed just in case she fucked a guy. She didn’t want everyone to know.

Getting frustrated Billie Jo opened the door and she walked in as Roxie yowled.

“FUCK YES!” she cried.

“Holy Fucking Arceus” Billie Jo said shocked.

“What the fucking hell Billie Jo?!” Roxie shouted.

Ash stopped and pulled out of Roxie and hopped off the bed and crouched down to try and conceal himself. Roxie stood up angered at the interruption.

“Shut the damn door” she barked.

Billie Jo did as she was told. She had never seen Roxie this pissed off before and was a bit scared at what she was going to do.

“Okay, what the fucking hell do you think you’re doing barging into my damn room?” Roxie asked with a growl.

“Um, well, uh, um” Billie Jo answered.

Roxie grabbed Billie Jo and dragged her to the bed.

“Ash, rip her clothes off. I have a bitch to punish” she growled.

Billie Jo’s eyes widened at this. She definitely had never seen Roxie act like this before.

Roxie was acting like this was because Ash was giving the best damn sex she’s ever had and Billie Jo comes and interrupts it.

Ash slowly got up.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Fuck yes I am. Screw it. I’ll do it” Roxie muttered. She then tore off all of Billie Jo’s clothes with the girl protesting all the way til Roxie smacked her ass hard.

“Shut up, this is all your own damn fault for barging in” the rock bassist hissed.

Billie just whimpered as she was now naked. Roxie then began spanking Billie Jo and watching this Ash got hard. Seeing two nude girls with one spanking the other was erotic. Roxie saw this and smirked.

“Ash come here and shove that cock in Billie Jo’s mouth, fuck her face” she said getting turned on.

Ash just nodded now in some kind of trance. He rubbed his Roxie juice slicked prick all over Billie Jo’s face. She tried to turn her head away not wanting to do it, but a solid smack on her derrière made her yelp out, which opened her mouth and Ash slid in. He began to slide in and out fucking Billie Jo’s mouth.

Billie Jo wanted to protest, but couldn’t. She could taste Roxie’s juices and Ash’s cock and though at first it disgusted her she was being turned on being used like this. Her pussy was dripping now as she accepted her fate. She sucked with delight as she moaned with every smack she got from Roxie.

Roxie saw Billie Jo’s compliance and smirked. She then rubbed Billie’s Jo’s ruby red ass, which made the girl squirm and moaned with delight.

 _She’s a pain slut, my god the things you learn about someone you thought you knew for years_ the Virbank Gym Leader.

Her hand then slid down and began to tickle Billie Jo’s dripping folds. Billie Jo moaned as Roxie fingered her. She kept up licking and sucking Ash’s cock letting drool ooze out of her mouth.

“Ugh, shit” Ash groaned.

“Don’t shot your wad in her mouth, spray the slut’s face with your cream” Roxie barked.

Ash just looked at Roxie with a ‘what the fuck’ look. Roxie just gave him a look that said, ‘just do it, she’ll enjoy it’. He then shrugged. He then felt that tingle in his balls and he pulled out and used his hand and pumped his cock and let loose his semen coating Billie Jo’s face and black hair.

Billie Jo moaned loudly as she orgasmed from Roxie’s dexterous fingers. She slumped over from her climax. Roxie pushed Billie Jo off and onto the bed.

“Now where were we?” she asked with wild lust in her eyes.

Ash grinned and yanked Roxie off the bed. He threw her against the wall and Roxie groaned at the roughness then moaned as Ash lifted up and dropped her on his cock. She gasped as she threw her head back as the wonderful sensation of being full was felt again. Sure she her head hit the wall, but that didn’t matter. Ash then began to thrust in and out of Roxie in a relentless fashion and Roxie enjoyed every pound of it.

“YES, YES, YES! FUCK ME, FUCK ME DAMNIT, FUCK HARD! OH FUCK! HARDER, FASTER! MMMMM YEAH! SHIT!” Roxie cried.

Her body shuddered and shook as she went through throes of an immensely powerful orgasm. It was glorious and she saw sure she saw heaven. The light was so bright then it went dark and she came back to earth. She wasn’t sure how long she was out, but she turned her head and found Billie Jo on her hands and knees on the floor getting fucked by Ash. She yipped, yelped and woofed like a bitch.

Roxie slowly crawled off the bed and then moved in position so Billie Jo’s face was dead center to her pussy.

“Eat me” she commanded.

Billie obeyed immediately diving in feast on her leader’s pussy. Roxie gasped and moaned as she rolled her hips.

Ash kept pumping away as he watched the lesbian act in front of him.

“Smack her ass Ash. Spank her, she loves it” Roxie said.

Ash paused his thrusting and looked at Roxie for a moment then looked at Billie Jo’s ass, which was still a bit red from her previous spanking.

“Just fucking spank her” Roxie barked.

Ash shrugged and began smacking Billie Jo’s ass. Billie Jo jerked feeling Ash’s hand land hard on her butt. She then moaned and wiggled enjoying the shivers of pain that ran from her rear top her head. She was getting wetter with each slap. She then moaned loudly as she orgasmed.

“Shit” Ash groaned as he felt Billie Jo’s pussy spasm around his cock.

Roxie smirked as she watched this.

Ash couldn’t hold back as he fired his load into Billie Jo. He then fell back breathing hard.

“Best fucking after party ever” Roxie said smirking. 

Billie Jo laid on her belly with her ruby red ass up in the air exhausted.

 

 

**End**


	178. Roxanne & Candice

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I got this idea from IEatSoul. So thanks for that. I can’t believe I never thought of this combo on my own, but that’s why I have you, my readers, sending in these suggestions/requests since you can think of things that I don’t.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 178: Roxanne & Candice**

Ash was panting hard. His ribs were hurting since he was once again bullied. Now Ash was just your average high school kid. He didn’t even know why he was targeted by the jerks, but he was and has been ever since the start of the school year. It had started off with teasing and taunting. Ash just shrugged it off since he figured if you just ignored it they’d get tired and move on. That didn’t happen as they started playing pranks on him each one more embarrassing for him than the last. Then when that didn’t seem to work they started to grab him and beat him up. Of course they did it when there was no school staff around and they restrained themselves from going over board.

This time Ash had run before they could really get started. They got in one good punch before Ash dashed off. The bullies followed, but Ash had quick feet. He ran til he found a nearby classroom and went in so he could hide. He waited with bated breath and heard his pursuers go by.

 _Safe_ he thought.

He then turned around and his eyes bugged out.

In the classroom were two women, two of his teachers if his memory was correct. The two women were naked as they ground their pussies together panting and moaning. They were keeping their voices low not wanting to be caught.

“Oh Roxanne, Roxanne. Shit, it feels so good” one woman moaned.

“Candice, ugh, oh Candice” Roxanne groaned.

Yup, they were his teachers Roxanne and Candice. Roxanne taught Math and Candice taught Science. He had no idea they were lesbians since they didn’t give off that kind of vibe though he would never say his lesbian radar was top of the line.

“OH GOD HERE IT COMES!” Roxanne cried.

“SHIT!” Candice wailed.

The two women climaxed and laid there panting.

“Shit” Ash uttered breaking the silence and making the two women aware of Ash’s presence.

Roxanne and Candice turned to Ash and went for the closest piece of clothing they could find to cover themselves.

“Mr. Ketchum, what are you doing here, it’s after school?” Roxanne asked.

“I, um, was, uh” Ash said since his brain was still trying to memorized the hot scene he had just witnessed.

Candice then noticed how scuffed up Ash was.

“Were you in a fight Mr. Ketchum?” she asked.

“Huh, oh no. Um, some guys have been bullying me” Ash said mumbling the last part.

“What, why haven’t you told anyone about this?” Roxanne asked shocked.

“I thought if I just ignored them they’d go away” Ash muttered.

Candice walked over ignoring her current state and touched Ash’s shoulder. Concern in her eyes.

“Mr. Ketchum, though it was a valiant thing to do to ignore them. You still should’ve informed me or any of the other staff here at school and we would have done what we could to get it to stop before it got to out of hand” she said.

“I’m sorry ma’am” Ash said with a bowed head.

Of course bowing his head down gave him a great view of Candice’s bare breasts and his face heated up as he closed his eyes while he turned his head away.

Candice noticed this and blushed too.

“Rox, you think you can hand me my shirt?” she asked.

“Why?” Roxanne asked as she laid there.

“Rox, we’re naked in front of a student. We should get dressed” Candice said.

“But look at that bulge” Roxanne said.

Candice blinked then looked and saw the bulge in Ash’s pants.

 _Oh my, that can’t be, can it_ she thought.

Roxanne, always the more bold one of the two, walked over naked and went for Ash’s pants.

“Rox, what are you doing?” Candice hissed.

“What, I got to find out” Roxanne said.

She removed Ash’s pants though Ash did try and protest, but his hands were slapped away every time. Once removed Roxanne yanked his boxers down too releasing his dick.

“Fuck, it’s huge” Roxanne murmured.

“This is wrong, so, so, so wrong” Candice said as her eyes were locked on the meaty appendage.

“Yeah, but it will feel so right though” Roxanne said with a smirk as she began to stroke Ash.

Ash groaned feeling Roxanne’s touch. She sure knew how to touch a guy just right. Then she took it into her mouth and began to suck on it like a popsicle. She moaned and murmured sending the sound vibration through his cock. He groaned feeling all these feelings. He had never anything like this ever. It had to be a dream or a porno he watched from his hidden private stash. But it was real; he was feeling it and hadn’t woke up.

Candice couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Roxanne was sucking off a student. They would get in so much trouble if and when this comes out and she knew it would. It’ll only be a matter of time. But as she kept watching, unable to tear her eyes away she was getting wet. Ash was certainly large for a boy his age that was for sure. She’s had her share of guys and none were as big as Ash.

 _Fucking hell_ she thought.

She then got on her knees and gently nudged Roxanne a bit so she could get in. Roxanne saw this and smirked. She always could get Candice into pretty much anything. She watched as Candice began to blow Ash.

 _She always had such a talented mouth whether it was pussy or cock_ she commented mentally.

Ash hissed as he felt Candice suck on him extra hard trying to expel his seed forcefully. She was cupping and playing with his balls.

“Crap” Ash grunted as he came.

Candice pulled back a bit letting Ash shot his load into her mouth letting it pool. When he was finished Roxanne came in and the two women shared a tongue-filled kiss as they swapped Ash’s seed between themselves.

 _So fucking hot_ Ash thought.

When they pulled away a sting of spit and what was left of Ash’s come connected him.

“Mmm, looks like he’s ready for more” Roxanne said lustfully.

Candice saw Ash’s cock had risen again after watching the hot make out between the two teachers.

“I get first dibs” Roxanne said.

She pulled Ash down and straddled him. She impaled herself on Ash’s spear and gasping all the way down.

 _My fucking gods he’s so damn big_ she thought as she felt her pussy walls stretch to accommodate Ash’s girth. Once filled she then began to ride him. Ash groaned as he tried to raise his hips to drive deeper into Roxanne. But Candice had other plans as she climbed on to Ash’s face.

“Time for some intimate instruction” she purred.

Ash smelled Candice’s dripping pussy. It was something he had never smelled before.

“Like me Mr. Ketchum” Candice said like she was telling him to turn a page in a text book.

Ash’s tongue came out and dragged across Candice’s pussy lips slowly. He tasted her tangy juices. Candice gasped and bucked.

“More, lick me more” Candice panted.

Ash slowly began licking Candice not really knowing what to do, but Candice instructed him well.

 _Heh, I bet she’s getting turned on teaching him this_ Roxanne thought as she watched her friend getting eaten by their student.

Roxanne hit the nail on the head since Candice loved teaching and loved sex. This just combined the two. Something she never thought could ever happen. Ash was a good student in this diligently listening to all the commands that Candice gave him.

“YES!” Candice cried as she came.

Ash’s mouth and face was doused with Candice’s juices. He felt like he was drowning.

Roxanne kept riding Ash rolling her hips and enjoying her ever changing pace. Ash didn’t need to come soon since he had recently. So Roxanne was taking her time to enjoy having such a lovely cock in her.

“When will it be my turn?” Candice asked.

“Patience, I’m not done with this” Roxanne said.

Candice huffed and went at her friend’s bouncing tits. She latched onto a nipple and began suckling.

“Shit, damn you” Roxanne hissed since Candice went for one of her weak points. Roxanne’s nipples were always sensitive.

Candice kept suckling switching between the two.

“FUCK!” Roxanne cried as she orgasmed.

Candice then pushed Roxanne off and got on Ash and began her bounce.

“You fucking cunt, I wanted him to come in me” Roxanne growled.

“Too *pant-pant* fucking *pant* bad” Candice said.

Ash watched as Candice went up and down no his pole. He sat up since Candice was facing away from him. He cupped her breasts feeling much more bold now. He pinched her nipples making Candice gasp.

Roxanne smirked at this.

 _So Mr. Ketchum has finally taking charge, this will be fun_ she thought.

Ash pushed Candice down til she was on her hands and knees and began to thrust in and out of her.

“Oh, oh, Mr. Ketchum, oh fuck me Mr. Ketchum, fuck me” Candice moaned.

Ash grunted and groaned as he pumped his hips. He then let out a loud groan as he filled Candice with his seed. He then pulled out and fell on his butt exhausted.

“Take a small break Mr. Ketchum, but we’re not finished yet. Not by a long shot. I want you squirting a load into me” Roxanne said.

“Yes *pant* ma’am” Ash said.

So for the rest of the afternoon Ash fucked both Candice and Roxanne til they were wiped. The two drove Ash home with promises of future fucks between them.

 

 

**End**


	179. May

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: May finds comfort as she starts her journey. I also haven’t done a May one in a while too. This continues what I started in chap 170.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 179: May**

May didn’t feel comfortable at all. She wasn’t used to traveling really. Yes, it was always her dream to travel and see the world. She was excited about that. She didn’t care for Pokémon at all and the going on a Pokémon journey was a nice excuse to travel. But this was her first time setting out in the big wide world by herself. Well, not really. She was traveling with an experienced trainer named Ash Ketchum after his Pikachu charred her bike to a crisp. But she wasn’t too upset about that really.

They had been on the road most of the day and it was getting dark. The only problem was that they were nowhere near a Pokémon Center and that meant sleeping outside. Now May wasn’t totally against this, but kind of hoped to have a nice soft pillow and good mattress. But that wasn’t an option. So she and Ash prepared camp and they cooked a meal and Ash told her of stories of his travels.

May was enraptured listening to all Ash had to say. He had gone to so many places before even coming to Hoenn. She hoped to be able to travel that much.

“Wow, the Orange Islands. That sounds amazing. I’ve heard about them” May said.

“It was fun and I met a lot great people. Plus the battles were amazing” Ash said as he remembered his experiences in the Grapefruit league.

They chatted long into the night and May was the first to hit the sack. She was tired of all the walking they had done.

“Night Ash” May said.

“Night May, sweet dreams” Ash said.

/Scene Break/

May tossed and turned, but unable to get any sleep. She was just too homesick to sleep she guessed. She let out a sigh and sat up to find the dying embers of the fire. She got up and put some more wood on. Her father did teach her some stuff about camping.

“Huh, May, you awake?” a groggy Ask asked.

“Sorry Ash, I just couldn’t sleep” May apologized.

“It’s fine. Homesick?” Ash asked.

“Yeah, I guess” May said.

“That’s alright, we all get like that” Ash said.

“Is there any way to get rid of it?” May asked.

Ash thought for a moment then got out of his sleeping bag and moved over to May.

“Do you trust me?” he asked seriously.

May stared into Ash’s eyes. She may have only known Ash for a short while, but felt like she could trust Ash with her mind and body and soul.

“I do” she answered.

Ash leaned in closer, which made May blush since she had never been so close to a boy before. Her father of course didn’t count. Then Ash captured her lips in a gentle kiss. May's eyes widened. This was her first kiss. She fell into it as she began to kiss Ash ack. Ash gently pushed May down so he was on top of her. They made out for a while til the need of oxygen was in dire need. They broke apart panting.

“Was that it?” May asked breathlessly.

“No, just the beginning, but you have to trust me” Ash said.

“I do trust you” May said sincerely.

“Right, but if it gets too uncomfortable let me know and we’ll stop” Ash said.

“Will it hurt?” May asked.

“Only for a briefest of moments, but then you’ll feel euphoric” Ash said.

“Then please do it” May said pushing any nerves she was feeling down.

Ash nodded and kissed May again, but this time there was heat, passion to it. It took May's breath away really. She had never felt like this before. She was feeling sensations inside her that were so foreign. Then she felt Ash’s hands on her and they felt at first strange, but then quite amazing too. Ash touched in a way she had never been touched at all and it was thrilling. When his fingers went under her shirt she shivered and groaned. In no time it seemed her shirt was off and she blushed a pretty pink being so exposed. But Ash’s eyes were on her and she felt safe, protected with that stare that was full of love and compassion. She felt loved. Was this feeling she was feeling love? She wasn’t sure since she had no real experience with it.

Ash’s mouth trailed down kissing May's neck then down to her chest. It seemed to escape her notice that Ash removed her bra. May's face was red as Ash’s mouth was on her chest. So many sensations were going on there then when Ash got her bra off she gasped feeling Ash’s mouth latch on to one of her nipples and began to suckle. A hand went to Ash’s head to keep him there.

“Oh Ash” May breathed.

Ash’s hands were still at work as they worked May's pajama pants off and began rubbing her damp panties. This made May wiggle and squirm a bit, but she was being overwhelmed by all these things that she kind of detached herself to just feel and not think. She trusted Ash. When Ash’s hand slipped into her panties and began to probe her quim she moaned. Feeling Ash’s fingers rub, caress and just barely penetrate her was thrilling. Ash’s mouth had switched to her other nipple giving it its much needed attention.

“Ash” May cried as she orgasmed for the first time.

Ash pulled up and smiled.

“Like that?” he asked.

May nodded dumbly as she was still in the haze of her first climax.

“Then you’ll like this” Ash said.

He took off his pants and boxers. May stared at the first penis she had ever laid her eyes on. It was hypnotizing. Ash peeled off May's soaked panties and then positioned himself.

“This will hurt for a moment” Ash said then paused letting May have a chance to stop him if she wanted.

May didn’t and Ash slowly slipped into her. May gasped feeling Ash’s cock enter her. It was stretching her and it kind of hurt, but Ash was gentle and slow letting her get used to him. Ash paused when he hit her hymen. The two stared at one another and there was a silent confirmation. May wrapped her arms around Ash’s neck bracing herself. Ash pulled back a bit then slammed forward ripping away May's innocence. May's eyes leaked with tears as she shut her eyes tightly. It hurt, a sharp hurt, but the initial pain subsided quickly leaving a lingering one.

Ash kissed May as he wiped her tears away. He stayed buried inside her letting her get adjust then May opened her eyes and Ash nodded. He began to slowly shift back and forth and May would gasp and whine at the new feelings hitting her.

“Oh Ash, Ash this is so different, what is it?” May asked.

“We’re having sex May” Ash said.

“Sex?! We’re having sex” May exclaimed.

Ash nodded as he paused worriedly.

“Why’d you stop, keep going I love it. I want more” May cried.

Ash resumed his speed, but May's hips urged him to go faster. So Ash slowly increased his pace and May was reveling in it. She laid her head back just letting all these feelings she was feeling flow through her.

“May, are you alright?” Ash asked.

“Lovely Ash, please do more, more” May moaned.

Ash did and May felt that feeling she felt before when Ash’s fingers were touching her.

“OH ASH!” she cried as she climaxed.

Ash stiffened feeling May's pussy clenching around him. He was close to coming and wasn’t sure if May was protected. So when May had finished he pumped a couple more times then pulled out and stroked himself til he came squirting his seed off to the side away from them.

“Why’d you do that?” May asked.

“Um, well, if I came inside you then you could get pregnant” Ash said.

“Oh, my mom made me go on the pill before I started my journey. Not sure why, but she just said something of not wanting to be a grandparent too young” May said.

Ash nodded understanding what May had said.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked.

“Yes much” May said with a tired smile, “um Ash, could we do it again like tomorrow night?”

“Sure May, sure” Ash said as he pulled his boxers up along with his pajama pants. 

May beamed as she grabbed a new pair of panties and slipped into them then put her pajamas back on. She went back to her sleeping bag and fell asleep feeling so much better.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: right, this ends the second of the little mini that had started in chap 170. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	180. Erika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if you leave a review for any chap in this series let me know what chap you're reviewing as this site's system doesn't tell me what chap you've review. Thanks.

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: alright, this one is from the thing I mentioned in chap 175. It also has been far too long since I did a Erika one too. So I’m making up for that too in this. Hope you all like it.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 180: Erika**

Ash smiled as he looked at his newest badge. It wasn’t exactly how he wanted to win it really, but Erika told him he deserved it. So he decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. The Celadon Gym was a loss though from the fire. So Erika had to stay at the Pokémon Center til she found another place. She also lived in the gym like some leaders do, but not all. It was night and everyone was tired from the events that happened with the burning of the city gym. Ash was fast asleep when someone crept in to his room. Ash didn’t notice since he was asleep. He did when said person slipped into his bed since he felt a shift of weight that he didn’t make.

“Um, ugh” he mumbled.

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get the sleep out to find Erika in his bed.

“Erika, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“I came to thank you” Erika said.

“For what?” Ash asked.

“For rescuing my Gloom. You didn’t have to, but you did. You risked your life to save my Pokémon” Erika said softly.

“It was nothing” Ash said.

“I must thank you though” Erika said with insistence.

“Okay, but what?” Ash asked.

“Oh and can think of something” Erika said with a sly smile.

Ash felt one of her hands slip into his boxers and grasp his penis. He gasped feeling her small warm hand rub him getting him hard. He had never experienced this before.

“Wh-what are you doing?” he asked as new emotions and feelings filled him.

“Giving you your reward” Erika purred.

She felt Ash’s dick get hard and was amazing. He felt so big. She had to check for herself to be sure though. She tossed the covers and yanked Ash’s boxers down. Ash’s member popped out.

“Oh my, such a big stalk you got there” Erika said breathing hard.

Ash then noticed with the covers gone Erika was naked.

 _Did she come into my bed naked?_ he thought.

“I like to sleep naked” Erika said seeing Ash’s face.

Ash just stared as he had never seen a girl, let alone a woman naked before. He took in Erika’s breasts which were a love B cup to the small tuft of black fuzz that covered her quim. Her skin was like lovely porcelain.

“I’m touching you Ash, you can touch me” Erika said with a gentle smile.

Ash’s hands trembled as they rose up and first touched her arms fearing if he touched any part he wanted to touch it might all disappear. Erika repressed a giggle.

 _So he’s a virgin, all the more fun for me_ the Celadon Gym leader thought with glee.

She then took one of Ash’s hands and placed it on her breast. Ash’s eyes widened. He was touching his first breast. Damn, it felt good. So soft, it filled his hand. He squeezed it involuntarily and this made Erika gasp. Ash froze fearing he did something wrong.

“It’s alright, it feels good” Erika said seeing the young trainer’s expression.

Ash nodded.

Erika began guiding him on how to touch her as she slowly pumped his cock in a very leisurely pace. Ash was learning a lot from Erika. How to touch a girl and what kind of touches really aroused a girl. He was an eager student. He then groaned as he released his seed. Erika giggled as she lifted her hand up and licked what had gotten on her hand off. Ash just stared getting hard again.

“Now time to continue” Erika purred.

She then led Ash’s hand down and instructed him on how to pet a girl’s pussy. Ash followed each step listening to Erika’s rapid breath. She shuddered as she came as her eyes fluttered shut.

“Nicely done, let us move on to the next lesson” Erika said panting.

She removed the covers and had Ash watch as she blew him. Ash groaned as his hips bucked and tried to thrust more into her mouth. Erika had to control that since she couldn’t deep-throat Ash’s rod since it was much bigger than what she was used to. So she’d pull up and suckle the head. She used her whole bag of tricks til Ash erupted for the second time tonight. Erika gulped down Ash’s load and murmured in pleasure. He tasted pretty good.

“Mmmm, that was tasty. Now it’s time for you to repay the favor, ready?” she asked.

Ash nodded still a bit stunned that he had just experienced his first blowjob. Erika guided his head down to between her legs and instructed him how to properly eat a muffin. She gasped, wiggled and moaned as she felt Ash’s tongue work. He was a very eager student and obeyed command so well.

“Mmm, yes, more Ash more. Use your nose and rub my clit. Yes, just like that. Oh yes, harder. Let your tongue explore. Mmmm” Erika panted.

She soon climaxed and Ash’s face was coated with her essence. Erika guided Ash up from between her legs and licked his face clean. They then rested for a bit.

“That was nicely done Ash, now let’s get to the final lesson” the Celadon Gym leader said.

Ash nodded eagerly.

Erika giggled at Ash’s enthusiasm.

She then guided Ash to lie on top of her with her hand on Ash’s dick and then guided it into her drenching pussy. She gasped loudly as she felt Ash slid into her. He filled her like no other guy before. Sure, she had a few toys Ash’s size, but none could fully imitate a real guy’s cock. She was panting as Ash slid more into her til she was stuffed. She made Ash wait since she needed to get used to the thick pole inside her, but when she was she nodded her head and directed Ash to slowly withdraw then slide back in.

It didn’t take long and Ash found a rhythm and Erika was mewling out her passionate cries.

“Yes, yes, that’s it Ash. More, more. Oh my, you’re good at this. Mmmm, such a natural” Erika purred through her moans.

Ash grunted as he sweated. He had never felt such a thrilling sensation. His dick inside Erika’s pussy. It was unlike anything. He could feel her squeeze him, trying coax out his seed. He fought off the feeling as he never wanted this feeling to end.

Erika grabbed Ash’s head and pulled him into a passionate kiss, which Ash reciprocated. Their tongues dueled one another and when they broke a string of spit linked them.

“OH FUCK!” Erika cried as she climaxed.

Ash groaned as he lost his battle expelling his seed deep into Erika. They laid there with Ash still buried inside her. Trying to catch their breath. That’s when Erika noticed something. Ash hadn’t gone soft. He was still hard.

“Oh my, this is going to be a long night” she said in a very happy voice.

Ash just nodded.

The two had sex the rest of the night til the wee hours of the morning when Ash and finally got soft and fell asleep. Erika was down for the count too. Erika taught Ash all different positions each round so Ash was quite knowledgeable by the end.

 

 

**End**


	181. Melody (movie)

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: right, I haven’t done a Melody in far too long, so time to bring her back.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 181: Melody (movie)**

Melody groaned as she felt something hard, thick and hot slide in and out of her quivering pussy from behind. She was standing though bent slightly. She was gripping a nearby tree for support, she was gripping the tree so hard she was sure she’d have bark under her fingernails. A pair of hands were grasping and groping her breasts. A heavy pant was blowing in her ear. She turned back to see the look of hard concentration of one Ash Ketchum.

The two had reunited when Ash made another trip around the Orange islands though this time he didn’t take part in the Orange league considering he had won it. Melody had watched Ash win the whole thing on TV. Melody was quite happy seeing Ash again and kissed him in greeting though this time Ash was ready and turned his head so their lips met. They shared a hard hot kiss, which kind of surprised her, but got her excited too.

Melody showed Ash the island since he didn’t do much last time around due to the whole disaster they had to go through last time. It was nice to be so relaxed. Ash and Melody chatted with Ash telling her all about his journey. Melody was excited since she never really left the island, well, never left the Orange Archipelago. They got to a secluded spot and Melody decided to make a move. She kissed Ash hard and from there it spiraled downwards. Clothes were soon ripped off and Melody fingered til she was slick and then Ash put her in the position she is in now and rammed home.

“Oh Ash, fuck me, shit it’s been so long since I’ve got fucked good” Melody moaned.

Ash grunted as he spilled another load into Melody. Melody sighed as she felt Ash’s hot seed swim in her. She then straightened up and walked naked to the open water nearby. Ash watched and followed her. Neither bothering to worry about their clothes since the part of the island they were at was a part least frequent with traffic. Melody got in the water letting the cool liquid cool her hot body. Ash just blinked. Melody looked fucking hotter wet.

Melody grinned as she swam around a bit then swam to Ash and gripped Ash’s swollen organ and pumped it a few times.

“Ever fuck in the sea?” she asked.

Ash shook his head.

“Well now you will” Melody said lustfully.

She used a hand, which was under the water and lined up his hard-on and then sank down. It felt so good. She wrapped her arms around Ash’s neck and began to move. It took some getting used to due to the water resistance she was fighting, but she soon found her pace. Ash held her squeezing her firm butt cheeks. They shared hot passionate kisses As their tongues did battle with one another. When Melody got tired Ash took over gripping her ass and pounding her to him as hard he could with the water around him.

Melody let out a howl as she orgasmed. Ash grunted as his seed flowed into her. Melody rested her head on Ash’s chest to catch her breath. She felt Ash peck the top of her head and she looked up and grinned.

“We still have more places to explore” she said.

“I can’t wait” Ash said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I will admit, not one of the best for this series.**


	182. Annie & Oakley

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, I know I’ve got several of you asking and wanting this one. So here it is finally. Enjoy. I also want to let you know that I’ll pretty much always these two together really. My mind just keeps them as a pair and not separate. But I might do individuals later if I feel like it.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 182: Annie & Oakley**

“Fucking Annie, where the fuck can she be?” Oakley grumbled.

She was looking for her partner in crime for the past hour and a half and still no sign of her. It was frustrating her since they had a job that Giovanni wanted them to do. She didn’t want her ass chewed out again by that prick.

“The fucker needs to get laid” she muttered to herself.

She continued her search looking high and low for her partner. It was getting tiresome really.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Annie was having a grand time.

“Oh fuck, yes fuck me!”

She was on her hands and knees totally bare of clothes. Behind her was a young man plowing her garden with the biggest fucking hoe ever.

“OH FUCK!” Annie cried as she orgasmed.

The man paused his movements though brought his hands, which were resting on her hips to her swaying tits. He groped them feeling the hard nubs in his palm. Annie groaned feeling the guy’s hands on her chest.

“So fuck” she murmured.

Then he resumed his thrusting sending Annie into a new pleasurable cycle.

/Scene Break/

“She better be the fuck here or I’ll be so fucking pissed” Oakley muttered.

She finally got word of a girl matching Annie’s description heading into a hotel nearby. Now Oakley didn’t give a flying fuck why Annie went to a hotel, but she was going to drag her ass out. She got inside and after sweet talking/threatening the desk clerk she got the key card to the room Annie was in. She headed up to the floor and got to the room. She unlocked the door to the room and burst in.

“ANNIE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT YOU BETTER BE GETTING YOUR PUSSY PLOWED OR SO HELP ME!”

This of course was Oakley in a fit rage so she didn’t even know what she was exactly saying.

“What the fucking hell Oakley?!” Annie asked angrily.

Oakley stared wide-eyed and mouth. On the bed was a naked Annie and a naked man that looked vague familiar. The guy’s dick was stuffed inside Annie’s pussy.

“Holy fucking shit” Oakley uttered.

“Damnit Oakley, can’t a girl get her pussy stuffed in peace?” Annie asked with annoyance. “You’re always telling me I needed to get laid and now that I am you’re acting like a bitch.”

Oakley just kept staring. Her eyes darting from Annie, to the familiar guy to where their bodies were joined.

“Who the fuck is this?” Oakley asked.

“Duh, it’s the guy we’re supposed to do surveillance on for Giovanni, Ash Ketchum” Annie said.

“What the hell, why are you fucking him?!” Oakley asked.

“Because he’s damn hot, loaded and is bigger than a goddamn tree trunk” Annie said.

“Fuck it, move over and let me get some” Oakley said.

“Wait you’re fucking turn” Annie said.

Oakley ignored Annie and stripped her clothes off and got off the bed. She shoved Annie out of the way took her place.

“Fuck me please” she said.

Annie huffed as she watched Oakley getting plowed.

“Oh fuck yeah, you’re right Annie. This Ketchum guy sure got a big cock and can fuck damn good” Oakley moaned.

“Yeah” Annie grumbled pissed that her fuck had been interrupted.

“Oh take a fucking chill pill, whore. You got yours now I’m getting mine” Oakley said in between moans.

“I was in the middle of getting mine when you burst in Oakley, you fucking bitch” Annie snapped.

“Fucking shit, that’s it. Right there” Oakley cried out.

“Demolish that whore’s pussy, rip it asunder” Annie cheered.

“What are you- OH FUCKING GODS!” Oakley screamed as she was now being totally pummeled by Ash’s cock. He was going hard and fast. It was only due to Oakley being so wet that she wasn’t getting burned. Her body was jarred by the brutality. It was almost violent without it really being violent. Oakley screamed to the high heavens as she crested over and over again that is until she finally blacked out. Ash pulled out of her abused pussy.

“That shut the fucking bitch. Now back to us” Annie said as she smirked.

Ash nodded as he took a couple deep breath to regain himself. He then pulled Annie to her and she giggled. She lowered herself down into Ash’s lap and began bouncing. She moaned and wiggled her hips as she bounced away. Ash groaned and then expelled his load into her. Annie kept going using her PC muscles to keep Ash hard as she was working herself to her own orgasm.

The two fucked til she came and then rested for a spell then Oakley woke up ready to go again. The three spent the whole day having sex with the two forgetting what the mission Giovanni wanted them on.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: there, finally did an Annie and Oakley one. Hoped you all liked it.**


	183. Delia Ketchum & May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me the chap you review since this site doesn't tell me. Thanks.

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, I had a thought about Delia testing girls who like her son Ash and see if they are good enough for her son. So that means the other main girls will have their chap with Delia as well other girls Ash had met on his journey. I just started with May because that was the first name that popped up when I came up with idea. I’ll get to the other girls in later chaps and they’ll be in a random order.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 183: Delia Ketchum & May**

May sat in the kitchen with one Delia Ketchum. Now May and Ash have been going out for quite a while and Delia had asked May to come over for a talk, just the two of them.

“What is it you wanted to talk to me about Mrs. Ketchum?” May asked being a bit nervous.

“About your relationship with my son Ash, May” Delia said.

“What about it?” May asked confused.

“I want to make sure you’re the right girl for my son May. You’re a sweet girl and everything, but I have to make sure since Ash is my son, my only child. I want to make sure he has the best, like every parent wants” Delia said.

May swallowed hard. She was actually getting this kind of talk. She and Ash had only been dating for a while. They weren’t really serious right now since they were in that enjoying one another phase not thinking about the future.

“Well, I like Ash, I really do. But we never talked about the future or anything” the young girl said honestly.

“Oh dear, I wasn’t talking about that” Delia said.

“Huh” May said shocked.

“What I was talking about was if you’re good in the bed with him. Do you make him come? Does he let you come? Those kinds of things” Delia said.

May's face went to deep red so fast that you could swear she had no blood anywhere else in her body since it was all in her face. Never in her life had she thought she’d be having this kind of talk. Sure, she had this talk with her mother and that was embarrassing enough, but now she was having it with her boyfriend’s mom. That just increased the embarrassment factor to eleven or something. You just don’t talk about your sex life with the mother of your one you’re doing.

“So, is my son good, sexually?” Delia asked casually.

“Um, uh, well. He’s never not rose to the occasion when the time is right” May muttered with red cheeks.

“I see, but how is he, does he know how to pleasure a girl?” Delia asked.

“Uh, well, I’ve never not come with him. He’s very compassionate and always lets me come. He does this thing with his tongue and it makes me squirt” May said then realized what she had said and her cheeks got even redder.

“I see, so Ash has good oral skills. That’s good. Now how about the actual sex part?” Delia asked.

“Eh, he’s good. He isn’t under-sized or anything. He’s a bit big, but always fits inside me” May said.

“I thought so. Ash was always big for his size in that department” Delia said.

May's eyes snapped up to meet Delia’s.

“I am his mother, I taught him everything he would need” Delia said.

May's mouth was dry. She couldn’t believe it. Ash and Delia, Ash and his mom. They had had sex. Her mind was frozen, unable to compute what had just been said and when it did there wasn’t disgust like she thought there’d be. No, it actually turned her on and her brain began playing several little mental movies of Ash and Delia together and then for some added spice she added herself into it.

Now May always had a little hidden fantasy that she hadn’t told anyone, not even Ash, who she has told many of her sex fantasies to. Her fantasy was having sex with her mom. Now she knew this would never happen since she knew her mom and her mom wasn’t like that at all. She was pretty white bread when it came to sex. Meaning she had sex with her father and that’s it and nothing kinky either.

Delia didn’t look old enough to be a mother at all. She still held on to her youthful look. She had those damn good genes that made you admire and begrudge them. Delia had a lovely oval face that could bore a lovely smile and she had lovely brown eyes that sometimes had a shine that Ash had. She had long brown hair that she kept up in a simple ponytail. Her body definitely looked like she wasn’t a mother nor bore Ash. Delia kept herself in great shape at her age.

“You want me, don’t you” Delia said with a smirk.

“I, uh, um, uh” May stuttered out.

Delia’s smirk widened. She had read May and could easily see that May had many dirty thoughts about her and them naked tangled in some sheets with Ash coming in later.

“Come on dear” Delia said.

She took May's hand and pulled her up and then tugged her upstairs to her bedroom. May just walked still stunned. Once in the bedroom Delia stripped May and then herself. May only snapped out of her daze when she felt a cool breeze and blinked as the realization of being naked hit her. She was about to cover up when Delia kissed her. May's eyes widened and then fluttered closed as she fell into Delia’s kiss.

Delia smirked as she deepened her kiss and carefully led May to the bed and used her body weight and they both fell onto the comfy mattress. Delia’s hands caressed May's young and supple body. May would let out moans and whimpers as she felt Delia’s dexterous hands sensually touch in ways that only Ash had done.

 _Ash certainly learned this from his mom or he inherited it from her_ the young girl thought.

May was so wet and riled up that she was sure that it wouldn’t take much for her to go over the edge. She was right as Delia just licked on of her nipples and May climaxed.

“That was only a small portion of what I have in store for you May dear. I plan on using all of you til you can take no more” Delia purred.

May shivered in delight. She had never been with another woman before and it excited her that it was going happen. She never thought she’d be this excited.

Delia licked May's hard nipples then blew on them making May shiver and mewl. Delia’s hand was caressing May's taut tummy before sliding down to the dripping slit and caressing the sensitive flesh. May bucked at this as she moaned.

“Oh Delia” the young girl gasped.

“Yes honey, say my name, say it” Delia urged.

She kept playing with May's snatch never entering the girl, but stroking and petting the outer folds. It was driving May insane really. She needed relief and fast or else she’d go mad. Delia seemed to sense this and inserted two fingers inside May and twirled them around inside that set May off again. This orgasm was much larger and May blacked out for a few seconds. When she came to she saw Delia hovering over her.

“You’ve had yours, now time for mine. Open wide baby” Delia cooed.

She lowered her wet slit down on May's face. May opened her mouth and a different tangy taste hit her taste buds. May was a novice when it came to oral sex on another woman, but did what she could. Her tongue slithered out poking and probing the soaked gash, entering it and wiggling around inside. May also learned she had to breath through her nose, which was a bit tricky, but she was a quick learner.

“Oh yes, yes May. That's it, work you tongue baby. Mmmm, yes” Delia panted as she humped May's face.

May's top two teeth accidentally grazed Delia’s clit and that rocked the older woman’s world.

“YES! Do that again” Delia gasped.

May was confused for a moment, but then remember what she did and began to graze Delia’s clit with her two front teeth. This sent Delia off and she would’ve fallen off of May if it hadn’t been for holding onto the headboard. She slowly calmed down and got off.

“That was lovely May dear” Delia said.

“Thanks, it was my first time” May said red-faced and face covered with Delia’s juices.

“Your first, you have a natural talent dear” Delia said.

May beamed at the compliment.

“MOM! WHERE ARE YOU?”

“Oh my gosh, Ash!” May exclaimed as she lurched off the bed to gather her clothes.

“In here Ash dear” Delia called.

May snapped her head to Delia shocked. Yes, she should’ve realized that there was no need to panic in this situation as she already learned that Ash and Delia had a interesting relationship and everything, but she wasn’t thinking. Besides what would Ash think of her when he found she just had sex with his mother.

“Oh hi mom” Ash greeted.

“Hello dear” Delia said with a smile.

May froze with her clothes in her arms. Her eyes locked on Ash. She watched him approach her and her mind raced with crazy scenarios. When he reached her he pulled her up to a standing position.

“Did you have fun?” he asked.

“Uh, wha, buh” May muttered.

Ash smiled and kissed May and she melted. He felt his hands gently caress her sides, which made her shiver in delight. Then his hands moved and grasped her breasts. She groaned into his mouth as he fondled her breasts. Her hard nipples pressing against his palms.

“Oh Ash” May sighed.

“Love you May” Ash murmured.

“I love you too, Ash” May cooed.

Ash resumed kissing May as her hands quickly and deftly removed Ash’s pants. His kisses were fueling a fiery passion within her that needed to be quenched. Once Ash was out of his pants and boxers May drew his cock to her sopping opening and placed the tip in and Ash drove forward. May grunted then moaned as she was filling by Ash. Ash grabbed May's butt cheeks and lifted her up and May wrapped her legs around Ash’s waist. He carried her to the bed and laid her down then proceeded to pump in and out of her.

May moaned and mewled as she was getting closer and closer to pure heaven.

Delia laid back watching her son work and smile. A hand went down and played with her snatch as she watched.

“Oh Ash, more, please more. Love me more” May panted as she begged.

“As you wish my love” Ash said as he dipped down and kissed her.

Their hot tongue-filled kiss just kept the roaring fires that had be fueling going. May felt her orgasm hit her as she keened out.

“OH GOD ASH!” she cried.

Ash groaned as he felt May's lovely tight pussy squeeze him, but he held on since he’s had much practice in holding back, giving May all she could handle and then some. He slowed his strokes letting May come down from her high then ramped back up when her guard was down. May began howling again in orgasmic bliss. This went on til May climaxed again and Ash released his seed into May. He pulled out panting.

“That was lovely Ash honey” Delia said as she licked her juice-slicked fingers.

Ash looked up and smiled at his mom.

“Thanks mom” he said.

“Now that you’re done with May how about giving your mom some of your loving” Delia suggested.

Ash’s duck twitched at this as he got onto the bed and Delia spread her legs wide. Ash went to lick her, but was halted.

“We can do that later, I want that” Delia said as she licked her lips with her eyes on the prize.

Ash saw where her eyes were and nodded. He moved up and eased his re-hardened cock into his mom. Delia moaned as she felt her son’s dick bury itself deep inside her. He was big, she forgot how big he was. He fit her so well. Once fully in Ash paused a moment to relish the fact he was inside his mom once again.

“Now Ash, love me” Delia purred into Ash’s ear.

“Yes mom” Ash said.

He slowly began sawing in and out of Delia increasing his pace the way she liked it. Delia moaned in a deep growling fashion as she was getting pumped.

“Yes Ash, yes honey. That’s it, more, yes more” she panted.

Ash grunted and groaned as he kept thrusting away. Delia had her hands on his sweat slicked back gripping it tightly. Feeling his muscle flex with every move he made. It was so erotic feeling her son inside her, the place that he had come out of.

Delia climaxed hard and Ash paused just like before then resumed as soon as Delia had come down from her high. For his second go he alternated his thrusts from fast hard pumps to slow torturous ones. It drove Delia insane.

“Ash please honey, no teasing me. Please fuck me” Delia cried out as her mind was going insane.

Ash grinned as he kept this erratic pace til Delia was almost at her wits end then Ash brought a hand down, finding her clit he rubbed it and she fell over the edge. For a second time Delia burst and Ash reached his limit quickly after releasing his seed into his own mom. Ash laid there panting using one of Delia’s sweaty breasts as a pillow.

“So does she pass?” Ash asked.

“Mmmm, yes she does” Delia said.

“Good” Ash murmured as he fell asleep.

Delia followed him.

 

 

**End**


	184. Sabrina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what chap you review since this site doesn't tell me. Thanks.

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: it sure has been a long time since I did a Sabrina one. I thought it was long overdue to do another one. This is a college setting one. I had written up and halfway done, but then deleted it and started over since it wasn’t working as well as I thought and decided to just start fresh again since it would be easier for me.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 184: Sabrina**

Sabrina was working late in the library studying. She had a big mid-term test that she needed to study for since this would be a big part of her final grade. It was tiring and a bit boring since the material she was studying wasn’t the most stimulating. With a deep and tired sigh she closed her eyes then rubbed them hoping that would alleviate some tension.

“Maybe a nice walk will do me good” she muttered to herself.

Getting up Sabrina stretched. Her long dark hair swayed as she raised her arms above her head. She then let out a breath that felt good. Her eyes looked around and wondered where she’d walk. She couldn’t really leave the library since she didn’t have the key card to get back in. She cursed herself for forgetting to ask for it. But she was too distracted to do that. So she was stuck in the library, which she got permission to use in the late hours.

“Might as well walk around the cases” she muttered to herself.

Without any specific direction Sabrina began her jaunt. She walked through the almost endless rows of bookcases. Her eyes would scan some of the titles she saw, but she didn’t stop to take a peek since she didn’t feel like it.

 _I’ll come back when I’m done with the test_ she thought to herself.

As continued her walk she then felt how empty and big the library was and how scary it was too late at night with only about half the lights on. She took a deep breath and muttered under her breath, “there’s no such thing as ghosts, there’s no such thing as ghosts.”

“Hello there.”

Sabrina jumped as she spun around to see a young man standing there.

“Don’t do that, you scared me” she said as she clutched her chest as she felt her heart pound in her ears.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. Just I don’t see many people here this late” the man said.

“Yeah, I had to study for a test and got permission to stay late” Sabrina said.

“I see” the man said.

“So what are you doing here?” Sabrina asked.

“Oh, just looking for something good” the man said.

“Um, okay. Well I better get back to studying” Sabrina said.

She turned to head back to her table when she found the man standing before her. Before she could think about how he got in front of her when he was just behind her she felt his lips on her and it ignited something deep in her belly. The kiss just deepened then as the fire grew. The next thing she knew she was pushed up against the bookshelf as hands roamed and caressed her body. It felt so good. She hadn’t had a boy friend in months so this was pure nirvana to her.

“So good” the man murmured.

Sabrina gasped as she felt cold hands on her bare skin. She looked down and realized she was naked. She was confused how she got naked so fast, but those thoughts were wiped clean as those hands albeit cold touched her. The cold touch just inflamed her.

“More, please more” she murmured.

“You will get it and more” the man said whispered huskily in her ear.

Sabrina groaned as her twin hard peaks were tweaked then felt a cold hand on her pussy and it sent her off.

“OH GOD” she cried totally forgetting she was in a library.

When she came down from her high she felt something cold and hard touch her inner thigh then it slid up and into her. Sabrina’s head snapped back as she cried out. Back and forth it slid in and out of her and Sabrina was in a haze of pure ecstasy. Her mind didn’t think of anything except the pleasure she was feeling. It felt ever lasting really. She quivered and shook again as she climaxed for a second time.

But it didn't stop the sliding sensation. Sabrina was sure she was going to go insane if this kept going and that was alright with her.

“FUCK ME TO DEATH!” she screamed.

“Now where would the fun would be in that?” the man teased.

Sabrina groaned as the sliding slowed to a torturous slow pace. Then she felt a cold hand rubbing her clit and she fell over the edge again. Her head hit the shelf behind her making her see stars for a few seconds. Then the cold sliding sped up and Sabrina screamed out.

“YES, FUCK ME!” she yelled.

When she came for the final time she blacked out.

/Scene Break/

Sabrina woke up blinking as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked around and saw she was in the library. She was confused as to what had just happened.

 _Was that a dream?_ she thought.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: right, leaving this a bit ambiguous here so you all come up with your own thoughts. Remember no answer is wrong when it comes to this.**


	185. May & Zoey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what chap you're reviewing since this site doesn't tell me. Thanks.

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this one is more of a college setting.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 185: May & Zoey**

“Ugh, this sucks” May mumbled.

Zoey looked up from the book she was reading to stare at her roommate who was staring out the window at the downpour going on outside.

“It does suck” she said with a nod of her head.

“Yeah, I had plans to go out, and now they’re ruined” May said.

Zoey just nodded as she flipped a page of her book that she was reading.

The silence coated them with May staring out the window and Zoey reading on her bed.

“Urgh, I can’t stand it” May cried out.

Zoey looked up and saw May had left her perch by the windowsill and was now pacing the room they shared together.

“What are you doing May?” Zoey asked.

“I don’t know, but I need to do something. Damnit, I’m so fucking horny” May said.

Zoey just a raised an eyebrow at this. After living with May for a while she was used to this. May wasn’t a slut of any kind, but she did have a sex drive that sometimes made her think with her pelvis and not her head.

“And why is that?” she asked.

“I haven’t had sex in a couple days Zoe. Today I planned on remedying that” May said as she ran a hand through her brown hair.

“Oh, and who’d be the flavor of the day today?” Zoey asked.

“Please, there are several flavors out there that I enjoy, but there’s only one flavor that’s my all-time favorite and you know it” May said then turned her head to Zoey with a smirk, “Well, you should since you’ve tasted it too.”

Zoey felt her cheeks heat up a tiny bit. Right, how could she have forgotten that?

“So a couple of scoops of Ketchum is what you need” she said.

“Damn straight” May said with a nod of her head.

“Just call him up and tell him to come over” Zoey said.

“I can’t, you know guys aren’t allowed in the girl’s dorms” May said.

“So, you know the dorm advisor here is so lax and is usually asleep that you could sneak in the freaking football team and have a huge orgy and she’d never hear it” Zoey said.

“Yeah, I guess” May said nodding her head.

She then picked up her cell phone and pressed speed dial one and she began to chat and it didn’t take long and she was off the phone.

“He’s coming over. I’ll be out to let him in” the brunette said.

She then left the dorm room and Zoey sighed. She went back to reading. It wasn’t long and May came back with Ash in tow. As soon as the door closed Ash pushed May against the door and began to make out with her. May groaned as she grounded her pelvis into Ash’s.

“Fuck, enough of this shit Ash. I am burning up here” May growled as her hands made quick work of Ash’s pants and boxers and rid herself any garments below the waist.

“You’re one hot little pussy” Ash muttered.

“Damn fucking straight, now get this in me” May demanded as she stroked Ash’s cock.

“As you wish” Ash murmured and then plunged deep into May.

May's head snapped back letting out a guttural moan of satisfaction.

As this was going on Zoey kept reading. This wasn’t the first time May has had sex while she as in the room. So Zoey learned to block it out really well.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh fuck yea give it to me, give it to me! Fuck, that's it, fuck my brains out baby!” May cried out as she was being pounded.

Ash grunted as he pumped in and out of May then she let out a loud howl as she climaxed then blacked out. Ash then grabbed her by her ass cheeks and carried her to her bed with her still attached to him. He laid her down and began to slowly pump in and out of her, coaxing out of her unconscious state.

“Ugh, fuck” May groaned as she came around.

“Well yes we did” Ash quipped.

May purred as she felt Ash’s hot piece of meat slide in and out of her and flexed her pussy walls.

“Shit May” Ash groaned.

“Like that baby” May said lustfully.

“You know I do May, now take off that shirt and show me your tits” Ash growled.

“Yes master” May purred.

She yanked off her shirt revealing her heaving chest. She wore no bra since she knew she was going to have some sex today. Ash buried his face into her luscious chest licking, nibbling and suckling and the twin mounds.

“Oh yes” May hissed as she held Ash’s head to her chest as he continued to hump her.

Ash’s pumping varied speeds going long and slow to fast and short. It was driving May crazy.

“Fuck me Ash, fuck me!” May demanded.

Ash grinned into May's chest and began slamming in and out of May as one of his hands found her clit and began rubbing it like it was a magic lamp.

“OH FUCK!” May screamed as she came again.

Ash gritted his teeth as he felt May's tight walls close in around his cock. He staved off from blowing his load by slowing his pumps to a crawl, but knew it was only a small reprieve.

“Ash” May murmured.

“Ugh May, shit” Ash grunted.

May grinned as she flexed her pussy muscles around the hard length inside her. She was going to the semen from Ash no matter what. She wanted it, needed it.

Ash slowly sawed in and out of May then he’d change it up to hard power thrust making May cried out til she was close to her peak then Ash would drop it down to slow sawing. This caused May to be in a state of flux between reaching pure ecstasy and frustration.

“Ash, fuck, please make me come. I need it, please. I need to come” May pleaded as her mind was being torn apart. Well it felt like it to her.

Ash just grinned at her as his hands massaged May's heaving chest only drive May even crazier. May's eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she let out a guttural groan pleading her need to climax. Ash finally delivered as he started to slam in and out of May hard and fast. May's eyes snapped open as her head went back to reach almost impossible angle. Her mouth hung open as she let out a silent scream.

Ash released his seed into May's spasming quim. He slowly pulled out of May. She laid there unconscious and pretty much dead to the world with a face that screamed, ‘I got the life fucked out of me and I don’t fucking care’.

Ash turned to find Zoey reading and walked over not even grabbing anything to cover himself.

“Good book?” he asked casually like he hadn’t just recently had some very vigorous sex.

“Yes” Zoey answered not taking her eyes off the page.

“As good as this?” Ash asked with a smirk.

Zoey put her book down and was about to comment about how corny a line that was, but as she opened her mouth Ash shoved his dick into her mouth. Now Ash knew how Zoey liked to be forced and used it. Zoey groaned as Ash fucked her mouth. Her tongue slithered licking the invading shaft tasting May's juices, which got her quite wet tasting her roommate’s unique taste. Zoey was bisexual and found this out when she began rooming with May since she first thought she only liked guys, but May changed her to what she is now in her sexual preference.

Ash held Zoey’s head as he kept pumping in and out of her willing mouth. It felt so damn good. May was a good cocksucker, but Zoey had the true talent. He kept going as he felt a tingling in his balls a sign he was close to coming. Ash was one of those blessed/cursed with a strong libido. It didn’t mean he needed sex more than normal people, but he could do more, go longer than normal guys.

“Shit, here it comes Zoe, suck it down cum whore” Ash groaned.

Zoey felt the first wave hit the back of her throat and she began swallowing. Ash pulled out til only the tip remained. He knew the game. When he finished he pulled his semi-hard dick out and Zoey murmured and moaned as she savored the taste of his seed in her mouth that had pooled there. She finally swallowed.

“Well shit. That was fucking good as always Zoe” Ash complimented.

Zoey smiled.

“Any time Ash” she said.

She was about to pick her book up when Ash closed it for her making sure he marked her spot.

“No more reading today” he said.

Zoey was picked up from her chair and kissed hard. She melted into the kiss as Ash’s hands made quick work removing her clothing. His fingers invaded her pussy and she grunted as she humped Ash’s fingers. She loved how forceful Ash can be, it made her melt and want more. She was a submissive girl when it came to sex though she wasn’t into bondage or anything. She saw it and it wasn’t for her.

“Ugh, shit” she muttered as she orgasmed.

Ash rubbed Zoey’s expelled juices all over her inner thigh as the rest of her release ran down her legs onto the floor. The carpet would probably be ruined.

“How do you want it pet?” Ash whispered into Zoey’s ear.

“Behind, fuck me from behind” Zoey panted so riled up she could barely stand.

“As you wish, pet” Ash muttered then licked Zoey’s ear which made her shiver. That was one of her sensitive spots.

Ash had her place her hands on the wall sticking her ass out. Ash caressed the twin globes and Zoey frowned. She wished her ass was much firmer than it was, but Ash marveled and treated it like it was the best ass he had ever seen. It made Zoey feel special.

“Ash, please, fuck me” Zoey whimpered.

Ash grinned as he rubbed his cock head against Zoey’s opening that was just oozing. Zoey groaned as she tried to push her quim to accept Ash’s hard meat. He pulled back just out of reach, which drove Zoey crazy. Then Ash slammed into her filling Zoey up. She gasped as her head snapped back. Ash began to thrust in and out of her as his hands rubbed and caressed her body. She didn’t have May's breasts, but Ash worshipped them just the same. It made her feel good.

The sound of panting, moaning, grunt with the slapping of skin upon skin was the only thing heard as Ash and Zoey copulated. Zoey pushed back trying to get Ash deeper inside her. She wanted Ash to touch the deepest part of her. Her world ignited into a world of bright explosions as one of Ash’s hands found her clit and began rubbing it like it was trying to release a genie from a lamp.

How Zoey stayed standing was a miracle since her orgasm hit her like a wrecking ball. Maybe it was because Ash was holding her up with an arm around her waist. She wasn’t sure as when she came to she was now bend over with her arms dangling down almost touching her feet. She was disoriented as her brain came back online. She then felt something hard in her snatch and remembered what had just happened.

“Awake, good” Ash said.

He lifted Zoey up and pressed her face first against the wall and began to hammer her. Zoey howled into the wall as she was being violated. She had a good idea that girls in the room on the other side of this wall would come over to complain, but that thought was the last thing on her mind as most of her brain space was piling up with sheer pleasure from the pounding she was getting. It felt damn good.

Ash grunted as he felt himself flagging slightly. But he held strong. He knew he had enough for last round then he’d be spent. So he put all he had into this. Zoey would be ruined when all was done. With a ‘I’m being killed’ scream Zoey came and Ash flooded her pussy with his cream. With the last of his strength he carried Zoey to her bed and they fell onto it. Ash’s dick hung limp, exhausted. Zoey’s pussy leaking Ash’s seed.

The two fell into a tired sleep.

 

 

 

**End**


	186. Giselle & Misty

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: right, I had quite a bit written for this chap then as I was reading it over I decided to scrap it and begin anew.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 186: Giselle & Misty**

Giselle groaned as she felt the gentle caresses glide across her bareback. She looked up to see her lover, Misty. Misty was sensually massaging her back placing tender kisses all over where her hands weren’t touching. Giselle and Misty had been lover for a couple of years. They were both lonely girls and they were in an all girls school, which was also a boarding school. So it was double sucky for them since they did like guys, but with none readily available they found each other to smother the needs they had.

Giselle and Misty found they had quite powerful sexual drives as soon as they hit their puberty really. They were already good friends before and advancing their relationship to a more physical one, which wasn’t that too big of a step for them. It started off slow and awkward really since neither were experienced in what to do. But they learned fast from doing some reading in both fictional books and non-fictional ones.

No one in the school really batted an eye with this new development since this was definitely nothing new. As long as the drama was kept to a minimum and the couple’s grades weren’t suffering than the faculty didn’t get involved.

“Oh Mist, mmm, please I need you” Giselle cooed.

“Patience lover, patience. I’ll get to your creamy center in time. I just want to enjoy everything else first” Misty said smirking.

She loved Giselle’s lovely supple body since it differed from her firmer one. Since she a part of the swim team it meant she had to keep her body in top condition. So she relished touching, kissing and licking Giselle’s body since it was so unlike hers.

Giselle withered on the bed as Misty kept up torturing her in such a euphoric and pleasurable way. She was sure she was going to die. Then Misty flipped her body over and dove right into her sopping core. She gasped as Misty vigorously ate her out.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh” the dark haired girl cried as her lover devoured her.

Misty was all business eating out her lover wanting to give her all the pleasure she could. It wasn’t long for Giselle to climax since her body had been wound up tight like a violin string. Giselle arched her back as she came as a silent scream escaped her lips with her skin a rosy color. When she finally came down she was exhausted.

Misty popped her head up from between her lover’s legs licking her lips.

“Yummy, you always taste delicious” she murmured.

Giselle panted then grabbed a hold of Misty and pulled her up and shared a deep tongue filled kiss. She could taste herself and that was so erotic even though she knew what she tasted like from the innumerous times Misty had gone down on her.

“Time for me to repay the favor” Giselle said with lust in her eyes.

“Oh, I can’t wait” Misty said with excitement.

Giselle pushed Misty down on the bed and her lips went right to Misty’s neck knowing it was one of the spots that was sensitive to the orange haired girl. Misty gasped and moaned as she felt Giselle suck on her neck.

“Oh, you’re not pussyfooting around” she mewled.

“Not with you” Giselle said.

One of her hands trailed down and began to gently rub Misty’s outer lips. Misty moaned and began to wiggle wanting more contact, but Giselle would retract her hand whenever that happened and when it stopped her hand would return. This made Misty whine.

“Please, stop with the tease” she cried.

“Oh, but that didn’t stop you” Giselle said with a smirk.

Misty tried to look upset, but Giselle had moved to her breasts and she couldn’t hold it as Giselle lavished so much attention onto her chest that it was driving the girl insane.

“Oh gods, oh” Misty mewled.

Giselle’s hand kept up teasing Misty’s core feeling how wet it was getting. She slowly trailed down kissing and licking every inch of Misty’s body as she could. She bypassed Misty’s pussy, which annoyed the orange haired girl. Giselle went down to Misty’s feet and kissed them, sucking on the toes then slowly made her way up. When she finally got to Misty’s clam it was so aroused and wet that it looked like a single slight touch would set her off.

“Well what do we have here” Giselle cooed.

She then stuck her tongue out and gave the aroused opening a lashing and Misty cried out.

“FUCKING EAT ME!”

Giselle grinned and dove right in and Misty was sent into a kaleidoscope of pleasure. She orgasmed over and over again as her body spasmed all over. Misty’s voice went hoarse as she cried out her pleasure. Once over she was laying there on the bed totally spent. She had never felt this tired even after a hard practice or tough swim meet.

Giselle slithered up Misty’s exhausted body and pecked her lover on the lips then pulled a sheet over their bodies, snuggled next to her and went to sleep.

/Scene Break/

**_A Few Days Later_ **

“Misty, what do you have planned?” Giselle asked suspicious of her lover’s intentions.

“What are you talking about?” Misty asked innocently.

Giselle looked at Misty closely waiting for her lover to crack. But Misty held firm.

“Fine, keep your secrets. I’ll find out what you’re hiding” Giselle said.

“Sure you will” Misty said.

/Scene Break/

“Are you all set?” Misty asked.

“Yeah, so it’s still on?” the person asked.

“Yeah it is. She’s so going to flip” Misty said gleefully.

“I hope so” the person said.

/Scene Break/

Giselle sighed. She had spent three days trying to figure out what Misty was keeping from her. She so far got nothing. None of Misty’s friends knew a thing. Giselle entered her dorm room when she felt someone blindfold her.

“What’s going on?” she asked in a panic.

“Relax lover” Misty cooed into Giselle’s ear.

Giselle relaxed hearing Misty’s voice.

“What’s going on Misty?” she asked.

“Why it’s our anniversary honey and I have something special planned for you” Misty murmured into Giselle’s ear then sucked on it.

Giselle groaned since that was one of her pleasure spots. She had completely forgot about their anniversary.

“Now lets get you out of those clothes so I can ravish that body of yours” Misty said lustfully.

“Mmmm yes” Giselle murmured.

She stripped out of her clothes like they were on fire. Naked she felt Misty’s hands cup her breasts rubbing her nipples with her thumbs getting them hard. She was then guided and pushed down on the bed. Misty got on top of her and began to touch Giselle so sensually that the girl was sure she saw heaven.

“Oh gods Mist, you’re really fired up today” Giselle moaned.

“Because today’s so special and for the surprise I have for you” Misty murmured into Giselle’s chest.

“What is it, what’s my surprise?” Giselle panted.

“Do it” Misty said.

Giselle wasn’t sure who Misty was taking to until she felt something invade her pussy. She was sure it wasn’t Misty’s fingers since they were still occupied with her breasts. Nor was it any toy she and Misty had ever tried. It was so hard, hot and thick that it couldn’t be anything synthetic.

“You like it baby?” Misty asked.

“Oh my, what is it?” Giselle moaned.

The blindfold was taken off and it took a few moments for Giselle to get her sight back due to being in the dark for a while. But when she did her eyes widen seeing a boy in her room, a naked boy with dick buried in her.

“Misty, what’s he doing here?” Giselle asked.

“I called a friend who owes me a favor” Misty said, “don’t worry lover, I got it all covered.”

Before Giselle could protest any further the boy began to withdraw from her. Giselle groaned then when only the head was left he slammed back into her. Giselle gasped as she filled. These slow withdraw and instant fills drove Giselle crazy. It didn’t help Misty was also messing with Giselle’s mind by peppering her breasts with kisses, touches and licks.

“Oh fuck” Giselle moaned as she climaxed.

The boy groaned as he kept his slow pace.

“Now fuck her, fuck her good” Misty commanded with utterly glee.

Giselle’s whole system was jarred by what happened next. The boy slammed in and out of her like a piston. Giselle’s body shook with every blow.

“OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH!” she cried out unable to comprehend what was going only that this was the most pleasure she’s ever felt before.

Giselle blacked out after this and when she woke up she saw Misty sucking off the boy.

“Welcome back” Misty said taking her mouth off the piece of meat she was enjoying.

“What happened?” Giselle asked since her mind wasn’t totally back.

“You got the life fucked out of you by Ash here” Misty said.

“That’s your name, Ash?” Giselle asked looking at the boy.

“Yeah, sorry for not introducing myself sooner, but Misty thought this would be better” Ash said then groaned as Misty licked his stick like a popsicle.

Giselle didn’t say a thing as she could only watch Misty orally pleasure Ash. She crawled off her bed and down to where Misty was. Misty shifted so Giselle could have a good look and possibly join in. Giselle stared for a few moments then moved her head in with Misty retreating. Giselle opened her mouth and slowly took in Ash’s cock into her virgin mouth. She experimented with the meat in her mouth.

Ash groaned relishing the feeling of Giselle’s mouth on him. He never though this would be the favor Misty wanted when she called him a month before.

Giselle kept working on Ash’s cock with Misty removing herself and then got on her back wiggling so she was below Giselle. She lifted Giselle’s rump some so she could get better access. Giselle was too focused on what she was doing that she just let Misty do what she wanted. That’s until Misty swiped her tongue over her pussy lips. It surprised Giselle so much that she swallowed Ash’s meat. Ash groaned and almost let go at this.

“What are you doing?” Giselle asked looking down at Misty who was nibbling at Giselle’s lower lips.

“Just enjoying myself, go back to blowing Ash, im’ sure he’s close and you need your first dose of cream” Misty said with a wink before going back to her treat.

Giselle tried to concentrate on Ash, but it was hard with Misty’s tongue driving her wild. She persevered on though. She swallowed Ash a few times before the end though. Ash let out a grunt as he came and Giselle’s mouth was flooded with Ash’s seed. It was too much, and she wasn’t totally prepared. She coughed and choked a bit. Some of Ash’s seed dripped from her chin.

“You’re always been a messy eater” Misty commented. She had removed herself from between Giselle’s legs and helped clean up the mess.

The two girls shared some kisses as Misty’s hand went to Giselle’s crotch and worked furiously to get her lover to come. It worked. Giselle cried out as she orgasmed.

“So easy” Misty said smugly.

“Fuck you” Giselle panted.

“As much as I love when you do, I’d like Ash to have that pleasure this time” Misty said.

Without a moment of hesitation Misty was pushed from behind, which caused Giselle to fall back. Misty on her hands and knees hovering over Giselle. Before Misty could say a thing she was filled by Ash.

“OH FUCK!” Misty cried out.

Ash held her hips as he pumped in and out of Misty.

Giselle couldn’t help, but smirk as she saw Misty getting pounded. She then pulled her head up with her lips capturing one of Misty’s erect nipples. Misty gasped and then it turned into a very long moan as Ash kept violating her insides. Then Giselle’s hand found Misty’s clit and began to rub it. Misty exploded from Giselle’s lips on her nipples, hand on her clit and Ash’s pumping in and out of her. Her scream was soundless as her eyes fluttered closed and her body seized up on her. She collapsed and fell on top of Giselle. Giselle let out a grunt as she felt her lover fall on top of her. She pushed Misty off herself and looked at Ash.

“So, how long do we have?” she asked.

“A while, Misty made sure of that” Ash said.

Giselle grinned at this. This had to be the best anniversary ever.

 

 

**End**


	187. Elesa & Roxie

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: right, I thought of this combo off the top of my head.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 187: Elesa & Roxie**

Elesa sighed as she sipped her champagne. She was bored. She was again at another one of these parties. She had forgotten what it was for, but she had to put in an appearance since she was one of the top models and this party couldn’t be missed if you were in the crowd. But Elesa couldn’t care less as she was bored and tired. She had just finished a long and exhausting shoot in the Orange Archipelagos. Usually she enjoyed the area, but this time the photographer had something crawl up his ass and made the whole shoot an annoyance.

“Ma’am, more champagne?”

Elesa looked at the young man, who was one of the waiters hired for the event. He looked quite handsome with that black hair that was on the fringe of being unruly, his light brown eyes and those zigzag marks on his cheeks.

“Ma’am?” the young man asked.

“Sorry, yes some more” Elesa said.

 _What am I thinking? I can’t believe I thought about dragging this random guy somewhere and have him fuck my brains out. Ugh, I need a long vacation_ she thought.

After getting a fresh glass she wandered off hoping to distract herself.

/Scene Break/

About a half an hour later that inkling she had hadn’t left her and she was now burning. Her imagination decided to get in on it and began developing several interesting scenarios. She cursed herself for having such a vivid imagination. Finally she gave in and walked around acting like nothing was wrong. She found the waiter. He was heading out it seemed. Elesa hoped he wasn't leaving. She needed it. She followed him glancing around making sure no one was looking for her. She slipped out and found the man leaning against a wall tired.

Elesa didn’t know what to do, she didn’t have a plan. She was about to back out when the heel of her high-heel decided to break. She stumbled and almost fell if it was for grabbing onto the nearest shelf. This startled the man.

“Oh I’m sorry ma’am, was there something you needed?” he asked even though he was supposed to be on break.

“Maybe a little help” Elesa said.

The man helped her up and she slipped off her heels. She glared at the broken one. She didn’t care about how they cost at all, just the fact that the broke. She wouldn’t buy this designer again if this was the quality of the product.

“Ma’am, are you alright, you weren’t injured?” the man asked.

“No, I’m fine” Elesa said.

“Okay, um, what brings you back here. This is usually reserved for the staff?” the man asked.

Elesa decided to go for it. She lunged forward and captured his lips with her own. This startled the man and he pulled back bewildered. Elesa pressed forward all thought wiped from her mind. She kissed the man again and this time clung to his jacket so not to let him escape. She pushed him til he hit the wall and the man was surprised by her strength.

“I want you to fuck me” Elesa said finally breaking the kiss.

“What” the man uttered.

“Fuck me, now” Elesa demanded.

The man was going to say no, but then the words of his employer popped into his head. ‘Do whatever the client wants’. He was pretty sure this wasn’t what they meant, but be wanted to keep his job.

“Okay” he said.

Elesa beamed and the man was stunned for a moment from the super model’s smile.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“Um, Ash” the man said.

“Well Ash, let’s get to it” Elesa purred.

Ash nodded unable to believe what was going on.

/Scene Break/

“Oh fuck, yes, fuck I need this. Mmm, yes more, fuck me more” Elesa moaned.

She was pressed against the wall, her dress ridden up with her thong panties hanging off one of her ankles. The top of her dress was bunched around the waist revealing her lovely breasts. Thrusting into her was Ash, who had his trousers and boxers down to his ankles.

Ash grunted and groaned as he penetrated Elesa’s quim over and over again. His hands squeezing her chest. Elesa would mewled every time he did that since Ash seemed to have that right touch that sent joyful pleasure spikes through her system with every touch.

“OH GOD!” Elesa cried as she climaxed.

Ash groaned as he poured his seed into Elesa.

Elesa wasn’t afraid of getting pregnant as she was on the pill. Her manager made sure she was in case something like this happened.

“That was lovely Ash” Elesa purred.

Ash panted as he nodded his head.

“But we’re not done, no, not by a long shot” Elesa said with a gleam in her eye.

“I’ll say, the fucking rutting as only begun.”

This had Ash and Elesa turn and find a girl looking at them with a hand down her leather pants. Elesa looked quite embarrassed as she tried to cover herself up.

“Oh quit that, I’ve seen you bare all on all those photos you take for those magazines” the girl said.

“And who are you?” Elesa asked.

“Name’s Roxie, lead singer of the band Toxic Poison” the girl said.

Elesa vaguely remembered the name somewhere.

“Now enough chitchat, let the fucking begin. I haven’t had a decent cock in me since my band start its tour. Do you know how hard it is to get some when all your band mates are pussy munchers!” Roxie ranted.

“Um, no” Elesa said.

“Well it’s hard” Roxie grumbled.

She then stomped over and pulled Ash away from Elesa. She got down on her knees and took Ash’s spent cock into her mouth and began to suck him.

“Ugh” Ash groaned as he was getting a blowjob from the rocker.

“Fuck, you taste good princess” Roxie commented.

Elesa blushed brightly hearing this as she watched Roxie suck off Ash intently. She had never seen such a thing before. It had awoken her voyeur side, which she didn’t even know existed til now. Slowly a hand slid down and began to gently agitate her pussy.

Roxie kept sucking off Ash swirling her tongue trying to get all of Elesa’s juices off Ash. Feeling him harden in her mouth excited her. The hand that had been in her pants returned. She was diddling herself hard since she was quite close to coming when she was spotted. She moaned loudly as she came causing vibration course through Ash’s cock. Ash groaned feeling this sensation.

Roxie pulled away and gave the piece of meat in front of her a long lick like it was a popsicle. She gave Ash a lusty look as she stood up and wiggled out of her leather pants. Her panties were soaked and when she peeled them off she tossed them to Ash. He caught them and sniffed them. Roxie then removed her ripped shirt and unhooked her bra. Once naked she got on her hands and knees facing away from Ash and wiggled her firm ass.

“Fuck me” she commanded.

Ash walked forward, his dick guiding him. He lined up and pushed forward.

“Oh fuck yes!” Roxie cried as she was getting filled.

Ash groaned as he felt Roxie’s clam squeeze him. She was tight. Once fully inside the rocker he stayed there for a few moments to relish the feeling.

“What are you waiting for, fuck me damnit” Roxie barked.

This shook Ash from his little heaven and he began to thrust in and out of Roxie slowly.

“Oh fuck yeah, shit, that’s the fucking stuff. Slid that big thick of meat in and out of me. Fuck” Roxie crooned.

As Ash and Roxie copulated Elesa just stood there mesmerized by it all. She had already come twice watching. The sight was so erotic to her.

“FUCK!” Roxie screamed as she climaxed.

Ash groaned as he felt Roxie’s tight walls clench around him. He barely held on.

“Shit, you’re a good fuck. I should take you with me” Roxie panted.

Ash was also breathing hard. He never sex twice in a row.

“Well princess, what say we blow this shit hole and we go so we can have some fun with our boy toy here?” Roxie asked.

Elesa just barely nodded her head.

Roxie grinned. Tonight she’d get all her frustration flushed out and have an audience for it.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I will admit that this was a weak ending for this one. Sorry, I tried my best, but this was what could come out even when I tried to re-work it multiple times.**


	188. Iris & Dawn

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 188: Iris & Dawn**

It was a tiring day for Ash. It all started with him waking up late, then he burned his toast, missed his train and had to wait for the next one, then when it arrived he couldn’t get a seat and had to stand beside a guy who had serious B.O. problems and tried to mask it with the most foul of colognes ever made by man. After that when he finally arrived at work he was chewed out by his boss for being late even though he rarely ever came in late. Ash was pretty sure the guy was just in a pissy mood. Then he found out his project he worked so hard on, spending many late nights on was canceled and he was forced into a new project without even being asked.

He barely had time for lunch due to working on the new project and only had time for a quick PB&J sandwich. Then the company system crashed for the rest of the afternoon meaning he couldn’t work on the project since the net was down. When it was time for him to leave he was told he had to come in on the weekend to work on the project. So by the time Ash was getting to his apartment door he wasn’t in a very good mood. When he opened the door he was stunned to what he was seeing.

In front of him was Iris and Dawn. They were both wearing revealing maid outfits. Their black skirts with white frill were quite short revealing their barely there thongs. The top part was cut low displaying quite amount of cleavage.

“Welcome home master” they said in a lusty tones.

“Uh, what are you two doing here?” Ash asked still shell-shocked.

“Oh master, don’t you remember. Tonight is fantasy night” Iris giggled.

“Yes, and tonight’s your fantasy” Dawn said.

Ash had totally forgot. Now he was in a three-way relationship with Dawn and Iris. It was nothing really serious just three friends who like having sex with one another. Iris was a loud and proud bisexual and Dawn liked to try things. Ash was just along for the ride in a way. All three liked and respected one another along with being good friends. This relationship started off slow with Iris suggesting it and they laughed since it was a joke at first.

“Damnit, it was tonight” Ash muttered.

“Something wrong Ash?” Dawn asked with concern breaking out of character.

“Yeah, I had a shitty day” Ash said with a sigh.

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He popped the top and took a good drink.

“Sorry girls, I don’t think I’m in the mood to play tonight” Ash said sincerely.

Iris frowned at this. She had prepared all of this and wasn’t going to be denied. She stored up a huge amount of sexual tension to be released tonight.

“Come on Ash, I want to play” she said seductively.

“Iris” Ash began, but he wasn’t able to finish as Iris was on him. Her hand deftly unzipped his pants and snaked in and began to stroke him. He got hard quickly since Iris knew what she was doing. She also silenced Ash with a deep passionate kiss.

Dawn looked a bit stunned at what was happening. Iris was seducing Ash and Ash was succumbing to her blunt tactics.

“Fine, you win” Ash breaking the kiss.

Iris smirked. She then pulled Ash to the living room by his lapels.

“I thought I was supposed to be the master?” Ash asked with amusement.

“Things change master” Iris growled.

She shoved Ash onto the couch and straddled him. She began to vigorously grind her sex against Ash’s crotch.

“Fuck, I’m already hard as it is Iris” Ash hissed.

“Never hurts to be a little more” Iris said cheekily.

She then ripped her thong off and impaled herself onto Ash’s pole.

“Oh fuck, that’s the spot” she gasped.

She then began to ride Ash hard, not slowing at all.

Dawn just stood there mesmerized by it all.

“What are you waiting for rising sun, get your perky ass over here” Iris snapped.

This snapped Dawn out of her reverie. She trotted over and smacked Iris in the shoulder.

“I told you to stop calling me that” she said with a glare.

“It worked, now get this shit off me then take care of master. I want to feel his flesh on mine” Iris moaned.

Dawn wasn’t happy with her job, but she did as she was told. It was difficult given the position the coupling couple was in, but Dawn managed it though Iris had to leave Ash so his pants and boxers could be removed. But once gone Iris hopped right back on and returned to her bucking bronco way.

Ash’s hands touched and caressed all over Iris’ body. His thumbs rubbed her hard nipples making Iris grunt out pleasurable satisfaction.

“So fuck” she muttered.

Ash groaned as he was feeling his limit.

“Oh fuck no, I’m coming first damnit. You hold your cream” Iris snapped.

“Shit, Iris, I have no control” Ash grimaced.

“You better, I’m so fucking close” Iris panted.

She picked up her pace then soon was howling as she crashed and burned. Ash followed seconds later coating Iris’ pussy with his seed.

“Fuck, shit, damn good” Iris panted.

Dawn helped Iris off and Iris fell to the floor since her legs were as weak as a newborn fawn. Dawn then stripped herself and got down on her knees and began to lick Ash’s member clean. Ash shivered feeling Dawn’s dexterous tongue bath him. He sat there with his head rest on the back of the couch just enjoying Dawn’s attention. Once clean Dawn pulled away, which made Ash look at her. She grinned and turned herself around so her rump was facing Ash. She wiggled her ass.

“My turn” she purred.

Ash now recovered a bit stood up and aimed his cock at Dawn’s slick entrance. He rubbed his head against the wet folds making Dawn mewl and moan like a common whore. Then Ash plunged forward feeling Dawn to the brim with his dick. Dawn gasped as her pussy walls expanded to accommodate Ash’s girth.

“You’re so big Ash” she saw in awe.

Ash grinned as this stroked his ego. He pulled back slowly and saw in and out of Dawn at a torturously slow pace. Dawn was whimpering and whining for Ash to go hard and faster, but Ash kept his snail like pace.

“Ash please, please, fuck me. Fuck me, I want to get fucked” Dawn cried out pitifully.

Ash ignored her pleas and kept up his pace and as soon as he felt Dawn accept her cruel fate he grabbed her hips and increased his speed tenfold. Dawn’s head snapped back as she screamed.

“OH ASH!” she yelled.

Iris laid there watching the scene then crawled over and got under the fornicating couple and raised her head up and licked the area where the bodies joined. Ash groaned and Dawn let out a yelping moan of surprise. Iris grinned as she kept up her licking. She’d lick all the parts of Ash’s cock that was visible and tongue lash Dawn’s clit.

“Oh, oh, oh, fuck oh” Dawn wailed as she climaxed.

Ash kept pounding away at Dawn even as she went through her orgasm. He just increased his pace then expelled his seed into Dawn. He pulled out and Iris latched her mouth onto Dawn’s sex and began to suck out all of Ash’s juice. This set off Dawn again.

The rest of the night the three had sex in various positions.

 

 

**End**


	189. Serena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if you're going to leave a review for a chap for this let me know what chap it is you're reviewing since this site doesn't tell me.

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: right, this is just my third Serena chap in this series. I’ve decided to break my rule I had when I started this and saying this will be all M chaps. Well this one won’t be. I know, I know I shouldn’t break the rules I set up, but I need a change of pace for this series since I’m kind of getting tired just writing M chaps for this. I mean I have some variety with my two other serials I do, so why not this. Granted this won’t be a common thing at all. Just every once and a while when I feel I need a break.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 189: Serena**

Serena took in a deep breath then let it out. She was trying to calm herself. But her nerves were so jittery it looked like she downed three pots of coffee.

 _Relax, calm down, just relax. It’s all going to be alright, that’s it just be calm and everything will work out_ she thought to herself.

But no matter how many times she said this to herself it wasn’t soothing her.

“Oh who am I kidding, this was a big mistake” Serena cried out loud.

“What was a big mistake?”

Serena let out a frightened yelp and jump-spun around coming face-to-face with Ash Ketchum.

“A-a-a-a-Ash” she stuttered out as she was clutching her heart.

“Hey Serena, so what’s a big mistake?” Ash greeted.

“Oh, um, that, um, well, uh” Serena murmured with her head down.

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to” Ash said smiling gently.

Serena relaxed hearing Ash’s words and nodded.

“So, are we going to go in? The bell’s going to ring any moment” Ash asked.

“Oh, right” Serena said.

She had just realized she had been standing just outside the front doors of school talking to herself. She felt a bit embarrassed, but she was thankful it was Ash who caught her and not someone like a teacher or else that would be really embarrassing.

/Scene Break/

“Hey, are you going to do it?”

Serena turned her head to one of her friends.

“Do what?” she asked.

Her friend rolled her eyes.

“You know what I mean. Are you going to tell _him_?” her friend asked.

“I-I-I-I think so” Serena stuttered out as her nerves made a grand reemergence.

Her friend sighed.

“You need more confidence in yourself, you know” she said.

“I know, I know” Serena said looking down.

/Scene Break/

It was now lunchtime and Serena was walking up the stairs to the roof. She knew he’d be there. She opened the door using one hand while the other tried to block the gust of wind. Once on the roof she found him sitting there with his back rested against one of the air conditioner units.

“Huh, oh hey Serena” Ash greeted without looking at her since he just knew it was her.

“Hi Ash” Serena said smiling.

“So what brings you up here, you’re usually eating lunch with your friends?” Ash asked.

“Oh, um, well I thought I’d eat lunch with you, if it’s alright?” Serena asked as she fiddled with her bento.

“Go ahead, plenty of room here” Ash said.

Serena nodded and walked over as Ash made room for her. She sat down and opened her bento. She began to eat glancing over at Ash every once and a while.

“Say Ash” she said breaking the silence.

“Hm, yeah” Ash responded.

“Do you, do you have someone you like?” Serena asked.

Ash tilted his head back like he was in deep thought. Serena just stared hoping and praying he did have someone and that someone was her. Sure it was a foolish hope, but she didn’t care.

“I do” Ash said.

Serena's heart thumped even harder.

“W-w-who is it?” she asked.

Ash grinned at her and moved in closer making Serena's cheeks flush.

“That’s a secret” he answered.

Serena jerked back and pouted.

“We’re friends Ash Ketchum, we can tell each other anything” she said.

Ash kept his smile, “I know that Serena, but how can I be honest if you aren’t?”

“Huh” Serena responded.

Ash chuckled.

“Do you like someone and if so who is it?” he asked firing back Serena's questions back at her.

Serena's face became bright red as her plan back fired on her. She hadn’t expected Ash to do this and didn’t have a response at all.

“Well, do you?” Ash asked.

“Um, well, that is, um, yes” Serena muttered.

“I see, and do you really like this person?” Ash asked.

“Yes, yes I do. They are my whole world” Serena said honestly.

“Huh, okay, would you do anything for them?” Ash asked.

“Yes, I would” Serena said.

“Would you get mad at them if they did something totally unexpected?” Ash asked.

“Of course not” Serena said immediately.

“Good” Ash said.

Serena was confused, but then her eyes widened as Ash moved in close to her and cleared the rest of the distance and kissed her. Serena was so shocked she didn’t even kiss back. Ash pulled back smiling sheepishly.

“You mad?” he asked.

It took a few minutes for Serena's brain to reboot, but when it did fireworks went off in her head as a part of her screamed loudly, ‘ASH KETCHUM HAS KISSED ME!’

“Ash” she said softly.

“You’re mad, aren’t you?” Ash asked frowning.

“What, no, no, of course not how can I ever be mad at you. You’re my whole world” Serena said quickly.

“I am?” Ash asked.

“Yes, yes you are. I love you Ash Ketchum, I love you” Serena said as her feeling burst within her and flowed out of her mouth.

Ash smiled and pecked Serena on the lips.

“Love you too” he said.

Serena's heart pounded hearing those words she longed to hear. She then felt so warm and fluffy. She snuggled up to Ash smiling contently. Ash chuckled and wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulders. The two enjoyed Serena's bento since she always made more than she could eat. She always did this so she can share it with Ash who usually forgot his lunch.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: well, what do all of you think? You like this change or not? Let me know what you think by review.**


	190. Jessie

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, I know many of you have been wanting another Jessie chap. So here it is at long last. Sorry for having you wait so long, but Jessie isn’t really high in my mind when I write for this series. I have nothing against her. Just I don’t think of to use her when I start writing a new chap. This one is totally different from my first two Jessie ones. This is a high school setting one.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

**Chapter 190: Jessie**

“HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!”

Jessie turned to see the hall monitor coming up to her and she rolled her eyes.

 _Stupid fuck heads_ she thought.

Then she got a good look at the hall monitor and re-evaluated her opinion. He actually was kind of cute with his messy black hair and warm brown eyes. He wore a sash that said Hall Monitor on it.

“No graffiti on school property. I’m going to have to report you” the hall monitor said.

“Come on, this is my first offence. Let me go with a warning” Jessie said.

“Sorry, can’t do” the hall monitor said.

“What’s your name?” Jessie asked.

“Ash, Ash Ketchum” the hall monitor said.

“Well Ash, maybe if I do something for you then you can rip up that ticket” Jessie suggested.

“Are you trying to bribe me?” Ash asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, but it will definitely be worth your while” Jessie said with a smirk.

“I can’t be bribed miss” Ash said firmly.

“It’s Jessie, and don’t be so sure” Jessie said with a confident smirk.

Before Ash could speak Jessie tugged him off to somewhere more private.

/Scene Break/

Ash was groaning as his pole was being polished expertly by Jessie. She had dragged Ash off to the closest janitor’s closet. Once there she went to work. She unbuckled and yanked Ash’s pants down as he squawked in protest and tried to shoo Jessie away. But Jessie was on a mission. She pumped Ash til he was hard then put her mouth to work sucking and bobbing.

Ash was now totally into it as he fucked Jessie’s face as his hands weaved his hands through her long red hair.

“Fuck, you’re good” he groaned.

Jessie smirked as she swirled her tongue around Ash’s length. She had relaxed her throat so Ash could really thrust away and she wouldn’t gag. She was used to the rough treatment. So Ash kept pumping away in and out of Jessie’s willing mouth.

“Shit” Ash grunted as he emptied himself.

Jessie swallowed all she could, but there was so much that she cough and some of it came out.

“Fuck, you spew a shit load” she commented.

“A blowjob isn’t going to get you out of me reporting you” Ash said after catching his breath.

“Then I need to entice you more” Jessie said.

She then shimmied out of her pants and dropped her thong. She stroked Ash til he was hard again then pushed him up against the wall and using one hand she guided herself backwards til she felt his member invade her pussy. She moaned as she kept going til she had fully enveloped Ash’s cock into her.

“Fuck” she gasped.

Ash groaned feeling Jessie’s pussy wrapped around his length. Then Jessie began to move sliding back and forth. She did it in slow deliberate moves. She was teasing him. He tried to hold strong, but his instincts took over as he grabbed her hips. He spun around so Jessie was up against the wall. He began to pump in and out of Jessie with hard measured thrusts.

“Ugh, fuck, you’re good at this. Fuck, you’ve done this before haven’t you?” Jessie moaned.

“Maybe” Ash said cryptically.

He kept going thrusting slowing every once and a while to tease Jessie.

“Fuck me damnit, fuck me” Jessie demanded with gritted teeth. She was getting so close, but when she was so near Ash would deny her.

“Good little sluts do what they’re told” Ash said smirking.

“I’m not a fucking slut” Jessie hissed.

“But you were the one to pull me in here and suck me off” Ash countered.

“That-that doesn’t mean that I’m a slut” Jessie said.

Ash responded by a hard thrust, which made Jessie moan out loudly. Thankfully the closet they were in was in one of the hallways that weren’t used by students a lot.

“Now moan for me slut” Ash commanded.

Jessie moaned loudly as Ash pumped in and out of her in a hard and fast fashion. Her head lulled to the side as she just let her body take it all. Pleasure coursed through her.

“Fuck” she hissed as she climaxed.

Ash grinned he kept going making mini orgasm erupt through Jessie.

“Ugh, fuck, you’re a beast” Jessie muttered.

Ash kept going then he spewed his load into Jessie. Jessie slumped to the floor. Ash pulled his pants back on and fixed himself up a bit then opened the closet door.

If I find you running in the halls again you’ll be in deeper trouble” he said.

Jessie groaned and wondered what the hell could be worse then getting fucked like she had.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: right, this might be one of the worse I’ve written in this series, but it passed just barely. I did try and do correct and change some things in this, but it just wasn’t ever right. So I had to leave it as it is since if I did any more I’d have scrap it and start over new, which is something I didn’t want to do.**


	191. Zoey

**Ketchum’s Girls**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: right, here’s another non-M chap. Yup, breaking my rule again, and in the same set of chaps too.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 191: Zoey**

“Fucking shitty weather. That damn weatherman is a fucking ass” Zoey grumbled as she tried to make a mad dash through the rain to her apartment. She was just at the convenience store to pick up some things that she was out of and while she was inside the heavens decided to open its flood gates.

When she finally made it back she was soaked to the bones. She walked through the lobby and to the elevators then stopped. She groaned, forgetting the elevators were out of order. She had to make her way to the stairs wet and the stairwell was quite cool even in the summer. So she walked up three flights of stairs shivering from the cool air. She let out a sigh of relief once she got to her floor. She made it to her apartment and was exhausted.

“Zoe, you’re soaked. Lets get you out of those wet clothes and into a hot shower” her roommate Ash Ketchum said.

“Thanks Ash, here” Zoey said as she handed him the groceries.

Ash took them and motioned her to the bathroom.

Zoey sighed as she stripped off her water logged clothes. She tossed them into the hamper and turned on the shower with the hot water rushing out. She let it go for a bit as the room began to get hazy with steam. She hopped into the shower and let out another sigh as the hot water danced all over her body. She closed her eyes letting the heat seep into her.

She stayed in the shower til the water started to get cold. She then hopped out and began to towel off. She wrapped the towel around her body and headed out. She went to her room and put on some dry clothes. She then headed out and saw Ash in the kitchen cooking.

“You hungry?” he asked.

“Famished. Sorry I forgot to go grocery shopping before” Zoey said.

“It’s fine, I totally forgot too” Ash said waving Zoey’s apology away with his hand.

Now Ash and Zoey lived together since it was just economical really. They were good friends going back to pre-K. They even played together on several sports. The two made a phenomenal pair. They dominated the court in basketball and the field in soccer.

“Here you go” Ash said as he served the food.

“Thanks, I’m famished. Who knew sitting through all those boring lectures could give you an appetite” Zoey said.

“I know, right” Ash said with a smile.

The two friends were going to college together. They went to the same one though they’re majoring in different areas. Zoey went into marine biology while Ash decided to do aviation.

“So how go your classes?” Ash asked.

“Eh, there fine, but so hard. I mean you’ve seen my textbooks. They’re the size of two phone books put together really” Zoey said.

“Now you’re just exaggerating about the size. They aren’t that big” Ash said.

“But they could be” Zoey countered.

The two ate just listening to the rain as it beat down.

“I wish this rain would stop” Zoey muttered.

“You never did like rain, did you” Ash commented.

“It’s annoying really. Gets everything wet and it clogs up everything” Zoey said.

“Yeah, but it cleans everything. It’s like the rain washes away the dirt from the world” Ash said.

“You don’t actually believe that, do you?” Zoey asked.

“Maybe” Ash said.

Zoey shook her head.

“So, movie?” Ash suggested.

“No, I got some homework I need to do” Zoey said shaking her head.

“Okay, no movie. I’ll just be in my room reading if you need me” Ash said.

Zoey nodded.

It was a quiet dull life for the two, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, this most likely will be the last set of chaps I do for this series this year. But I am leaving it open so there might be another set of chaps before the end of the year, but no guarantee.**


End file.
